Lincoln's Beloved
by King Spike Rules
Summary: After a small fall led Lincoln and Leni into kissing each other accidently they both began to have feelings for each other ever since that day, that began to grow large as the hours past, when they're able to tell each others feelings will they become more then just brother and sister? Find out soon. Request from Dante Watterson and Lexboss. Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

As it's a very nice day in Royal Woods Michigan with the sun shining bright, the sky glowing it's nice shade of blue, and clouds being as white as the color itself as inside a large house in Royal Woods the son, correction, only son of the Loud family, Lincoln Loud was inside his bedroom that's upstairs of the house right side as he was in it reading one of his favorite Ace Savvy comics that he's been collecting to read. As Lincoln was reading the comic smiling as it was getting to good parts of the comics whiling laying back on his blue bed he then said.

"Oh boy, here comes the best part of the comic, come on Ace Savvy you can beat that villain." Lincoln said that smiling as he was pinching the top of the page about to turn it, that's when there was a knock at his door as he then placed the comic down onto his lap and became curious of who it was at the door of his room as he was about to look back into his comic book smiling, "You can come in, the doors unlock." When Lincoln said that said that as he then flipped the page about to read, that's when his door began opening as it was his 2nd oldest sister of the Loud family, Leni as she opened the door before heading into Lincoln room as she began looking at Lincoln as she then smiled at him and then said to him happily as she gave him a wave.

"Hi Lincoln." Leni said that while smiling and continued to wave at her brother, Lincoln looked at her with a mix of confusion and curiosity

"Hi Leni, is there something wrong?" Lincoln asked that curiously and waited for her to respond, which Leni did while still smiling at him.

"Like, yes Lincoln...Since Mom and Dad took everyone shopping could you, um...Like, help me with something important please?" Leni asked smiling and looking at Lincoln, who then smiled putting his Ace Savvy comic aside for the moment.

"Sure Leni, what do you need help with?" Lincoln asked raising a eye brow at Leni, who smiles happy that Lincoln agreed to help her as she then held up a dress which looked like it was almost done as she smiled wider.

"Can you wear this dress for me please? I just want you as a model, just to see how it'll look." Leni said as Lincoln smiling wide, while Lincoln then began thinking for a moment about what could he say to her.

"Oh, um...Leni I don't know, since you know I'm a boy and that's a dress for girls and-" Lincoln began to say, but was cut before he could continue off by Leni giving him the cute puppy dog eyes. Lincoln groaned as he looked at her and knew when ever she did that, he would give in to anything she asked. He tried to resist the puppy eyes by looking away and trying to reach for his comic book, but couldn't do that as he continued looking back at Leni's eyes as he couldn't also say no to her. After Lincoln realized he was trapped, since he couldn't say no to Leni or resist her puppy dog eyes. After a few moments, Lincoln sighed in defeat and then began smiling at his sister as he then said. "Sure Leni, I'll wear the dress." After Lincoln said that, he then took the dress from Leni when she handed it to him as she then smiled at Lincoln and then said to him happily.

"Yay! Thank you Lincoln!" Leni shouted smiling as she then began hugging him lovingly before she left Lincoln's room heading downstairs in the living room to wait for Lincoln to come downstairs wearing the dress for her, as Lincoln began putting the dress on, his mind began to think of who he was doing this for.

"She's so beautiful...As a sister, right?" Lincoln thought that, he then shook it off as he then smiled and began to put on the dress for his sister's request as he began putting it on.

* * *

A few minutes later

In the living room Lincoln's sister, Leni's in there on the couch sitting down as she was waiting for Lincoln to come downstairs as while she was waiting she then thought to herself. "I wonder when he'll be done, I can't wait to see what the dress looks on him."

When Leni finished in her thought, after a few seconds she then begins to hear footsteps from her brother as he said from upstairs as he was getting ready to come downstairs. "Okay Leni here I come in the dress."

As Lincoln said that coming down the stairs, Leni then smiles as she then begins to stand up from the couch as she began making it over near the stairs waiting for Lincoln to come downstairs in the dress she gave him to wear, as once Lincoln came downstairs walking down each of the steps, Leni then began to smile at the sight of the dress that Lincoln was wearing for her as he came downstairs as Leni smiled and began heading over to him.

As Leni began heading over to Lincoln she then smiled as she now wanted to fix the dress Lincoln's in as when she began walking over to Lincoln she then said smiling. "Wow Lincoln that dress is so Pretty!"

When Leni said that smiling at Lincoln as he's in the dress Leni then picked Lincoln up and brought and put him on top of the coffee table as Lincoln then began looking down at the dress he's wearing for Leni before he asked her curiously. "Wait if you think the dress is pretty why didn't you try it on Leni?"

When Lincoln asked that, Leni then smiled at him as she said to him. "Oh, I wanted to model you, so I can see how you were in the dress, I needed to fix it before I can put it on too."

When Leni finished as she began smiling at Lincoln as she then began to fix the dress more, but as Leni walked around Lincoln as he was standing on the coffee table she wanted him on while she fixes the dress, she then accidently tripped on something on the ground as she then begins to lose balance as while she loses balance she then starts to hold onto the dress Lincoln's in as when Leni fell back Lincoln falls on top of her.

After few seconds passed, Lincoln then begins to open his eyes and then starts to notice that his lips were on Leni's lips as their lips were touching each other looking like if both Lincoln and Leni were kissing each other, when they noticed Lincoln then pulled away fast before standing up as Leni stood up too as she looks away from him as she began blushing hard from their lips touching each other as Lincoln then said to her.

"Sorry about that Leni it was a accident I-" Before Lincoln can continue, Leni then places a hand onto Lincolns shoulder as she then looks at him smiling as she then said.

"It's ok little brother, it was, like an accident that happened, beside it is my fault for tripping on something."

As Leni said that smiling holding her stuff up again after picking it all up she then began to fix the dress Lincoln's wearing as he then smiles as Leni continues fixing the dress he's wearing

* * *

Later in the Dining room area

A few hours later after Leni helped fixed the Dress that Lincoln was wearing for her the rest of the entire family who live in the house we're back home as it was Leni and Lincoln's parents, Rita and Lynn Sr. Loud and their sisters Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, Luna, and Lori Loud from shopping as when they were back their Mom began to head into the kitchen to make dinner for themselves and their kids as everyone of the family began to sit down at the tables.

Leni went to sit at the Grown ups table where her parents and 4 sisters who are Lori, Luna, Luan and Lynn are as that's where the grown ups go at to sit for dinner, while Lincoln went over in the kitchen and began sitting at the Kids table with his 5 sisters who are Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily as they were the kids at the table that are suppose to sit there.

As while at the Grown Ups table, the mother of the family, Rita Loud noticed that her 2nd daughter, Leni wasn't eating her food at all as she was just staring at her food moving it around with one of her forks, thinking in her thoughts of what happened minutes before the family came back home as her Mom became curious and then asked her. "Honey are you ok, your not eating?"

When she asked that, Leni then jumped in fear, out of her thoughts before she became calm again and then sighed as she said while beginning to use her fork to pick up her food. "Yes Mom I'm okay, just wasn't hungry, but now I am."

After Leni finished she then began to eat her food as while she did that, her 4 Sisters where then confused as they then continued eating their food, as while they continue eating, back at the kids table Lincoln wasn't eating at all as well just like Leni did as he was moving his food around too, before Lucy noticed it and then said to him.

I'm guessing your have trouble?" As she said that, Lincoln then shook his head nervous and then said as he looked at Lucy.

"No, no, I was just, thinking is all." As Lincoln said that with a smile, Lucy then looks at him as she then went back and continued eating the food she has, as Lincoln looks at the adult table over to where his older sisters and parents are at, only to see Leni looking at him at the same time as they both began blushing as they then went back to eating their food.

* * *

Later at nighttime

As it was now nighttime the Loud family were now all getting ready for bed for tonight after finishing dinner they have finished as while some of them were all ready for bed for the night Lincoln who's in his bedroom was awake as he was looking up at the celling laying down as he began thinking of the accident with him and Leni just a few hours ago as he begins to have feelings for something...Something he hasn't felt before...Love.

But after that Lincoln then begins to shake it off as he then gets up from his bed and begins to go to the bathroom down the hall from his room for a moment as he went inside and then closed the door when inside, as later in Lori and Leni's room, Leni was also getting ready for bed as she got in her bed, but while she was getting ready for bed, she touches her lips as she begins blushing because she can still feel Lincoln's kiss that's from before, as she can still feel his kiss she said to herself.

"What happened with that fall I had with Lincoln hours ago...Was it love?"

As Leni asked that to herself she then began to shake it off too just like Lincoln did as she then begins to close her eyes shut and begins going to sleeps for the night smiling, as while she did go to sleep for the night, Lincoln who's in the bathroom was splashing himself with some water to see if it'll help him get ready for bed when he's back into his room, but before he went out the bathroom he spotted something near his foot on the ground as he looked and said.

"What's this thing on the ground?

When Lincoln said that he then picked the thing he saw on the floor and saw that it was a pair of undies, Leni's undies as they were a turquoise color with white rims at the leg holes and waist band as Lincoln then began feeling a tinted blush appear on his face as he then said. "They're Leni's undies. Hmm...I guess Leni won't mind if I sniff them."

After Lincoln said that smiling he then began to sniff Leni's undies as when he sniffed them he was able to smell a sweet scent from it as when he finished sniffing he then smiled before leaving Leni's undies where they were at before and began to head back to his room, as he did he takes a glance of Leni's room and smiles before going into his room as he opened the door before closing it as he got into his bed to go to sleep for the night.

* * *

Later nighttime

As it was now 2Am in the middle of the night Lincoln who was in his room on his bed began to wake up as he began to sigh again as he couldn't sleep from his thoughts as he then gets his purple Walkie-talkie to call his friend Clyde as when he got the Walkie-talkie he then turned it on by pressing the red button as he said. "Clyde do you read me, this is Lincoln, over."

When Lincoln said that, Clyde on the other line of the Walkie-Talkie heard Lincoln as he began to answer it as he then held it up to his ear to listen as he then said through the Walkie-talkie.

"Hey Lincoln what's up?" When Clyde asked that curiously through his Walkie-Talkie, Lincoln then responded back as he said.

"Not good Clyde, I think I have this, crush, on someone...Someone that I can't even tell you about." When Lincoln said that to his friend, Clyde then thought for a moment trying to think who it was he has a crush on before giving up as he doesn't know anybody that Lincoln would have a crush as he then said to him through the Walkie-talkie.

"Sounds like something serious Lincoln, but don't worry just tell that girl how you feel. I know she'll understand but I have to go right now, my Dad's want me to go back to sleep, so later Lincoln, oh and say hi to Lori for me."

As Clyde said that before turning off his Walkie Talkie to go back to bed, Lincoln then sighs as he then begin to go back into his bed as he then began thinking on how beautiful Leni looks and in her nice turquoise colored dress she has on as he began to close his eyes and began smiling at the thought of it.

* * *

Later inside of Lori and Leni's bedroom

As Lincoln was laying back in his bed in his room, his sister Leni was now up too like Lincoln and in her and Lori's room as she was talking to someone or something inside of the room as she then said.

"And I like, don't know how to tell him." As Leni said that, it turned out that she was talking to nobody but the wall in her room that's closest to the doorway of her and Lori's room as while she was talking her older sister, Lori who was trying to sleep began waking up as when she woke up she then looked at Leni and noticed she was talking to the wall as she asked curiously as she rubbed one of her eyes.

"Leni what are you doing up so late in the middle of the night?" When Lori asked that curiously, Leni then becomes nervous as she then looks over to Lori as she then said to her.

"Oh, it's just, I...I have a crush on someone."

As Leni said that as she said it quick after saying I, Lori then cheers quietly as others are still sleeping as she then smiled at Leni and then said and asked her curiously. "That's great Leni! Who's the lucky guy!?"

When Lori asked smiling at Leni wide, Leni then sighed as she then said to her. "It's a person that has always been with us for a while."

As soon as Leni said that, Lori then stopped smiling as she then sighs placing a hand onto her forehead as she then said. "So let me guess, you have a crush on your imagination Bf?"

When Lori said that, Leni then thinks about it before she nodded as she began smiling nervously as when she did that Lori just smiled and said as she was beginning to get ready to go to bed again.

"Ok good luck with that Leni, I'm going to go back to sleep."

When Lori said that she then began going back to lay back onto her bed going back to sleep as once she's back to sleep Leni looks to make sure Lori's asleep before smiling as she then looks at some of her photos of her and her family but as she looked at them, some of the photos were with her brother Lincoln in it as she then began to smile a little at the photos as she then went back to bed before saying quietly.

"I love you Lincoln, I like, hope I can tell you my feelings to you soon." as Leni said that quietly she then went back into her bed and began going back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln's Beloved: Chapter 2

* * *

As it was a nice morning in Royal Woods Michigan as the sun was high up in the wonderful blue colored sky with a few white clouds in the air of the sky, as at the house of the Louds there was some sort of sound of sound effects and shooting from a video game playing as that's coming from the only son of the family Lincoln as he was playing a VR game where what it looks like you have battle zombies with just only using breakdancing which is what Lincoln's doing.

While Lincoln was playing he then said while battling the zombies in VR. "Take that, zombie! Take that, you evil jerks!" As Lincoln said that while killing the pixelated zombies he then sees one coming towards him as he then does a pelvic thrust while saying.

"HOO!" When he said that the green pixel zombie he hit with his pelvic thrust then made a painful moan, looking shock before it or he began decelerating and then exploding into pieces before turning to points Lincoln earned in the game for beating the zombie as he continues to breakdance while battling the zombies earning points as he goes up the stairs to the second floor of the house as he began to do more moves in the hallway defeating more zombies.

While doing that he then enters one particular room, which was Lori and his lover, Leni's room, as while entering it he then began heading towards a zombie that he sees in the VR game he has, but while he heads to the zombie it then turns around looking at him as it groans like a normal zombie but while it did that a familiar female voice said to Lincoln sounding angry as he got close. "Lincoln!" When it said that Lincoln then immediately stopped in the place he stopped.

When Lincoln stopped he then gulps knowing what that voice belongs to as he began to take the goggles off to look before seeing his oldest sister of the Loud family, Lori standing directly in front of him looking at him with an angry expression as she doesn't like it when somebody comes to her room without permission as it's a rule in the house as Lincoln then gave a scream of fright. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

After Lincoln does that Lori then took her phone away from her ear and began pointing her finger at Lincoln with the angry expression on her face as she then said to him.

"There's only one rule in this house. Stay Out of my bedroom! If I catch you in here again, I will literally turn you into a human pretzel!" After she said that she then goes back to her phone as she heard Bobby say something on the phone as if he thought she was talking to him as she then became surprisingly calm all of the sudden as she said smiling.

"No, not you, Bobby. One sec, okay?" As Lori said that she then looked back at Lincoln and then kicked him out of her room as he then frowned remembering how his sister Lori is with someone entering her room as Lincoln then puts his gaming goggles back on and continues to dance and defeat the zombies making them go away as while he began that he then said. "Oh, Yeah!"

After Lincoln said that he then begins to go into the bathroom to use the toilet for a moment as all the moving he was doing in VR tired him out as when he began to unzip his pants he then realizes what he's doing in there as a zombie grown came from his VR game as he then said before taking the gaming goggles off.

"Zombies don't need to see this."

After saying that he then takes the gaming goggles off of his head and begins to set them on the sink nearby but as soon as he was going to get ready to use the toilet he then heard a knock at the bathroom door and then shouted for the person on the other side to hear him. "Occupied!" After saying that, the knocking then turns into a pounding as if his sister or someone else really needed to go as he then zipped his pants up and then said.

"I can't believe someone's..."

As soon as he was about to answer the door he then sees it's his sister Lori who is there talking into her phone as she began saying to Bobby on the phone. "Bobby, you'll never guess what Whitney said to me today." As soon as Leni said that Lincoln then said to her rhetorically.

"That you don't respect a man's privacy?"

As soon as Lincoln said that with Lori looking at him for a moment before ignoring him and kicking him out as she then said into the phone again. "No, silly! Not even. She was all like-" As Lori continued while she was inside of the bathroom as she closed the door making the rest of her sentence sound like mumbling Lincoln gets up from the floor and begins to go through the hallway and into his room as when he goes into his room he then realizes something as he then said.

"Oh no! My gaming glasses!" After saying that he then immediately rushes out of his room to the bathroom but before he can even make it there he's then stopped by his twin sisters Lola and Lana who are both dressed in some kind of authority attire suit as Lana then said to him. "No running in the hallway!"

When she said that to Lincoln he then became confused of why his little sister said that as it was their house and the normal hallway as he then said to her and Lola confused. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

When he asked that curiously Lola then said to her twin sister Lana sounding like some sort of cop almost.

"Lana, is this maggot giving you lip?"

After she said that she then takes out a note and begins to write Lincoln up as while she was writing it up Lana then began telling Lincoln what they were doing as she then told him. "We're the new hall monitors at school, so we're practicing at home." After saying that Lola then finished writing down something on the paper as she and Lana then gave it to Lincoln as if it was like a ticket as after they gave him it Lola then said to him.

"If we catch you speeding again, you're going downtown! We already locked up Luan for telling bad jokes." After Lola said that she and Lana then revealed Luan in a cardboard jail cell after opening their room door as Luan then smiled as she had another joke to say as she then said.

"Hey! Did you hear the one about the thief who stole a calendar? He got twelve months!" After saying that joke Luan then began laughing to the joke she made as the others didn't laugh as after Luan stopped she then looked at them and then asked. "Get it?"

After she asked that Lola then shouted to her. "That's five more minutes, dirt bag!" Once she said that, Lincoln then put his hands up gesturing them by pushing forward a bit before saying to the Twins.

Okay, okay. I'll walk within the speed limit. I swear."

After he said that Lola then shouted loudly to him. "NO SWEARING!" After that she and Lana then began to leave for their room/office, as when they left to it Lincoln then hurries and goes to the bathroom and looks inside only to find that his goggles are now destroyed as the glass part is cracked as the rest was damaged and dented as Lincoln then said shocked and shouted.

"Someone stepped on my glasses! NOOOOOO! Who could of done this?"

After Lincoln asked himself that he then remembered Lori kicked him out of the bathroom when he left him in there, as he then blames her as she was the last one to leave the bathroom as he looks outside and then sees that Lori is in the family van, Vanzilla as she turned it on and began leaving as Lincoln shouted to her trying to make her hear him.

"Lori, You Dirt Bag!" After Lincoln said that he then went back into the house.

* * *

A few minutes later

After Lincoln went back into the house, he was then in his room with the broken VR goggles as Leni and his friend Clyde were in Lincoln's room to as they were being told the story of the incident from Lincoln who was finishing his story of what happened not to long ago as when they first came in Lincoln and Leni began blushing everytime they made eye-contact with each other as Lincoln then said.

"One minute I'm electric-sliding with the undead, and the next..." After Lincoln stopped for a moment he then groans before saying in anger of his gaming glasses being broken. "It's All Lori's Fault!"

As he said that, Leni then began to feel bad for her brother Lincoln before she began to hug him which caused the both of them to blush from that as Clyde said while holding the VR goggles as he looked at them. "I can't believe it!"

After saying that Leni then nodded as Lincoln then said while Leni still comfort him. "I know! She didn't even say sorry!" But as soon as Lincoln said that he and Leni then realized that Clyde was love-struck as soon as he said to them.

"No. I can't believe these were touched by Lori's beautiful tootsies."

When Clyde said that as he was talking about Lori's feet touching the goggles he then began to cradles the glasses smiling as Lincoln then said to him. "Snap out of it, Clyde! Lori's a monster! All she cares about is talking on her stupid phone! Well, I'm going to give her a call she'll never forget..." As soon as Lincoln said that, Clyde and Leni then looked at Lincoln curious as Clyde then asked.

"What are you gonna say?" After he asked Leni then asked Lincoln curiously after she finished hugging him in comfort.

"Yeah like, what are you going to say Lincoln?"

After she asked that curiously Lincoln then looks in his drawer and pulls out a sheet of paper and shows it to both his sister Leni, and his friend Clyde as Clyde then read the paper Lincoln showed them as he said. "Why 'blank' is the worst sister ever?" When he said that a bit confused Lincoln then held onto the paper and looked at it giving a grin as he then said.

"I knew this would come in handy someday. I just didn't know which sister would be getting it." After Lincoln had said that to Leni and Clyde he then begins to write Lori's name into the blank of the paper as he then smiles and then said. "But you, Lori Loud, have made my decision very easy."

After he said that he then picks up his phone which looks like a duck as he then dials Lori's phone number, after that he then began waiting but while Lincoln was waiting he along with Leni and Clyde noticed Lori wasn't answering as Luna's jamming and riffs to the last note of Lori's ringtone when her ring was going off, as after that Lincoln then said sounding a bit impatient.

"Agh. Must be charging her phone. No worries. I'll just leave it on her voicemail." After Lincoln said that to Leni and Clyde he then listened to the phone as it then said as it was the voicemail from Lori.

"Hey, this is Lori. You know what to do."

After it said that it then gave a Beep at the end of it's sentence as after it did that Lincoln then said to the phone starting to sound calm. "Hey, Lori. It's your dear brother, Lincoln. There's something I've been meaning to tell you. You are..." After he begins sounding like he was ending his sentence he then began to go into a blindingly raging rant about Lori.

But as soon as he began Luna comes into his room and begins playing her guitar which was able to censor the harsh and foul message for any profanity Lincoln may have said into the message, as while doing that Clyde and Leni watch as Leni looked confused as she didn't know what Lincoln's saying with Luna's guitar solo blocking off what Lincoln's saying in the voice mail.

As while Luna does that, Clyde watches in despair as his dream girl Lori is going to be listening to that horrible message as after Luna finishes up her rock and roll on her guitar and leaves the room Lincoln also finishes saying those harsh words to his oldest sister as he then finished saying. "AND THAT IS WHY YOU ARE THE WORST SISTER EVER!" After Lincoln finished he then hangs up the phone as he then looked at Leni and Clyde and then asked.

"What do you think Leni and Clyde?" As soon as Lincoln asked that he only had Clyde faint after what he said about Lori being the worst sister ever as Leni who didn't hear what Lincoln said then asked curiously.

"What? Sorry Lincoln, I can't hear there's some ringy thingy's in my ears."

After Leni told Lincoln that, he was going to ask her again but before he could do that, Lori entered the room leaning against the side of the doorway as she then said. "Hey, bro. I just wanna say I'm so sorry I stepped on your stupid toy. So I went out and bought you a stupid new one."

As she said that it shocked Lincoln from her generosity as he then asked her curiously. "You did what now?" As soon as he asked that curiously Lori then hands him the new gaming glasses as she then said to him. "Also, I'm very impressed you didn't freak out over this. Very mature." When she said that Lincoln then nervously chuckled as he realized his mistake as he then said.

"Yep. That's me. Mr. Mature."

As after he said that Lori leaves, when she leaves Lincoln and Leni then looked at each other shocked as they know what would happen if Lori saw or heard the message as Lincoln then looked at Clyde and then said "Clyde! What have I done? I called Lori a-" As Lincoln was about to say a word he said to Lori on the voicemail A guitar riff went off from Luna as after that Lincoln then continued as he then said.

"-when she's actually a-" Before he could say that other part a harp string then went off as this was either from Luna or just from something else as when it stopped Lincoln then said. "What am I gonna do?!"

After he asked he then began thinking before saying as Leni and Clyde didn't say anything yet as the ringing in Leni's ears were still going on but beginning to lower, while Clyde was still out cold from the fainting. "You're both right! Lori clearly hasn't listened to the voicemail yet, or I'd be a human pretzel. We gotta delete the message!"

As soon as Lincoln said that Leni was then about to say something before stopping for a moment as she knew she didn't hear what he said, as she then nodding with a smile to Lincoln as Clyde then comes out of the faint he just went through as he then said.

"Huh?"

After he said that he then falls over onto the floor again as Lincoln then said smiling "Good talk. Now time to come up with a plan Leni and Clyde."

* * *

Outside Lincoln's room (Fantasy of the plan)

As Lincoln door opened a crack he along with Leni and Clyde began peaking out the door of Lincoln's room, as they were able to see Lola and Lana who are tracking a trail of what looks liked mud that leads from Lynn and Lucy's room to Luan and Luna's.

As the three of them were able to see Lori has locked up her and Leni's room and entered the security password before leaving as when she left Lincoln smiled and then said to Leni his lover, and his friend Clyde "Perfect! Lori doesn't have her cell which means it's still in there charging. Our mission is to infiltrate her room and delete the message before she gets back."

After Lincoln told Leni and Clyde that, Clyde then told Lincoln looking up at him as he then said. "But Lori's room is off limits." When he said that Leni then nodded and then said.

"Yeah, I like, don't even know her code thingy to her and my room to open the door."

After they told Lincoln that he then looked at them and then smiled as he then said. "I know. That's why me and Leni need you Clyde to be a lookout for her, while me and Leni find a way to get into her and Lori's room to delete the message from Lori's phone."

After Lincoln told Clyde that Leni smiled knowing it was going to be just her and Lincoln as Clyde then smiled and then said to Lincoln. "That's easy. I'm always on the lookout for Lori."

When he said that both Lincoln and Leni then smiled as Lincoln then said. "Then let's do this!" After that he and Clyde then fist-bump as Clyde began to sneak through the hallway until he got to the place he needed to go to before looking around as he then said to Lincoln and Leni through the Walkie-Talkie which he was holding as Lincoln was holding onto the other one with him and Leni listening.

"In position." After Clyde told Lincoln and Leni that through the Walkie-Talkie both Lincoln and Leni then nodded as Lincoln then said.

"Roger that."

After he said that Leni then became confused and then asked. "Roger? I thought we were talking to Clyde?" As she said that Lincoln then smiled and held onto Leni's hand leading her to their location which is to Lori and Leni's room as while they head to it they then saw their twin sisters Lola and Lana as they were investigating the mud like tracks on the floor as while they examined it Lana then said.

"I know poop when I see it, and that's definitely some poop."

When Lana said that Lincoln then said to Leni as he held onto her hand as he looked at her. "Drat! The po-po!" After he told Leni that he then talked to Clyde in his Walkie-Talkie and then said. "We can't go through, so we're gonna have to go over!"

After saying that Lincoln and Leni then sneaks by while the twins check the sound Lincoln and Leni both made only to see that they're nowhere as both Lincoln and Leni are both hiding up on the top of the doorway of one of the rooms with Leni holding her Lincoln in one of her arms as while she held him, Lincoln then digs into one of his pockets and then tosses a hamster treat that Geo goes after as he passed Lola and Lana who spotted him as Lola then shouted.

"Hey, fur ball! No speeding!" After shouting the twins then give chase to Geo for him speeding as while they're going after him they both then shouted at the same time. "Hey! What did we just say? Get back here!"

As Lola and Lana ran after Geo both Lincoln and Leni get down from the doorway and began to sneak into the vents nearby as once they got inside of it they both then began to look around through one of the vent openings seeing the hall as Lincoln pulled the Walkie-Talkie out as he and Leni then said to Clyde.

"We're in."

When they told Clyde that he was still in his position of the hall this time holding a device showing a schematic of the entire house as while he checked it he then said to them. "Great. Proceed two clicks north, hook a left, and you both should be right over the target."

After he told Lincoln and Leni that they both then began to head down that pathway of the vents to make towards Lori and Leni's room to get to Lori's phone that's charging as while getting to it they then made it to the vent above Lori and Leni's room as Lincoln turned his Walkie-Talkie on and then said to Clyde as Leni listened.

"Me and Leni have got eyes on the package."

After Lincoln told Clyde that he breaks into Lori's room through the vent and with the help of Leni climb down the rope as Leni was holding the end of the rope which they both brought with them as Leni is going to be pulling Lincoln up after the objectives done as once Lincoln's inside Lori and Leni's room he looks around and then finds Lori's phone as it was still charging, but as soon as he saw it Clyde then called through the Walkie Talkie as he said.

"Lincoln! Lori's coming!" After Clyde alerted both Lincoln and Leni they both then looked shocked as they weren't expecting Lori to come up to her room for no reason as they looked at each other before Lincoln went to Walkie-Talkie and spoke to Clyde saying.

"You're going to have to stall her!"

When Lincoln said that, Clyde then smiled as he knew Lincoln was going to say that as he had a idea how to stall Lori as he then said happily. "Roger that and I have the perfect way to stall Lori."

After Clyde said that he then began to draw a marker mustache on his upper lip before tearing off his shirt, revealing a white tux underneath as after doing that he then saw Lori approaching the end of the stairs as he smiles and ran up to her before stopping as he then said smiling and acts suave.

"Hey, beautiful." When Clyde said that smiling he then grabbed and pulled Lori's shorts along with her undies down, exposing her clit as Lori begins blushing as Clyde began kissing it which made her moan as after Clyde stopped he then asked smiling. "You take these stairs often?"

After he said that Lori then gives a laugh-like giggle and throws her arms around Clyde and swoons as he begins holding her as she then said smiling.

"I will now, and I'll stay bottomless for you, handsome."

After Lori said that smiling she then winks to Clyde, as in Lori and Leni's room Lincoln makes it and grabs Lori's phone and starts playing the message as it was his voice as it said.

"Hey, Lori. It's your dear brother, Lincoln."

After it said that Lincoln then presses the delete button on Lori's phone as it deletes the message Lincolns gave Lori as the phone said. "Message deleted." After it said that, Lincoln then sneaks out in time making it to the rope as Leni pulls Lincoln up as once inside the vent they then closed it off as right when they did that Lori enters bottomless.

* * *

In Lincoln's room (End of Fantasy)

As it was back in Lincoln's room it surprisingly turns out it was all just a dramatization of what could happen as Lincoln then said to his sister Leni and friend Clyde.

"And that's how we're gonna do it!" After Lincoln told Leni and Clyde that, Leni then smiled and then nodded as Clyde looked love struck thinking of the idea Lincoln explained about for him to stall Lori as he then said.

"I love it! Especially the part where I get to talk to Lori and make her bottomless." After Clyde said that Leni then said to her lover Lincoln.

"Yeah Lincoln I like, love that plan you made, it sounds fully proofed." As after Leni said that saying full proof wrong Clyde takes out some sort of perfume as he starts applying it onto him, which made both Lincoln and Leni cough as Lincoln then asked.

"Is that perfume?"

When he asked with Leni nodding as she wanted to know if it was a or not as Clyde nodded to the both of them as he then said smiling. "Yeah. It's my Nana's."

After he told them both that, Lincoln then said as he began getting something from his pockets "Here are the blueprints for the vents." As he said that he then hands Clyde a drawing of them with some red stuff all over it which Clyde noticed as he examined the red stuff and then asked wondering what it was as he said.

"Are these food stains?"

After he asked that Lincoln and Leni then looked at each other as Lincoln looked and nodded to Clyde as he then said.

"I eat ketchup-sandwiches while I floor-plan." After he said that the three of them then hear a door opening as they knew what it was as Lincoln said "Quiet! Lori's coming!"

When he said that, both Clyde and Leni then nodded to Lincoln as all three of them stood quiet as they saw Lori as she came out of her and Leni's room and then locked the door to the room and enters the security password just like in the dramatization Lincoln, Leni and Clyde made for the plan as after Lori did that she then left downstairs as Lincoln smiled and said. "Okay, let's do this."

After Lincoln said that Leni and Clyde then nodded smiling as Clyde hops over to the position like he did from the dramatization as once he made it to his position he then looked left and right and then said. "I'm In Position!" When he said that out loud into the Walkie-Talkie his loud feedback on the other end which was where Lincoln and Leni where at were both knocked back by Clyde's shout through the Walkie-Talkie as after that, Lincoln then said,

"Roger that."

After he said that he and Leni then both began moving as while they did they then sees Lola and Lana as Lola's writing Lily up for not wearing her diaper as while she was writing Lily up she then said. "No, I can't let you off with a warning!"

After Lola said that Lily then began smiling as she then began laughing as she was a baby and couldn't speak yet, well not much as while she did that Lincoln then looked at the opened door like the one in their plan and then said.

"Leni follow me to that door." After saying that Leni then nodded and began following Lincoln as they sneak by and ran into the doorway peaking at Lola and Lana making sure they don't see them, but while doing that Cliff then comes to the doorway as he was in the room as he then meowed and then gets on top of Lincoln's hat and starts padding it, before Lincoln and Leni shoos him off only for Cliff's tail to hit Lincoln's nose and stifles a bit before Leni said quietly.

"Oh no, wait, I got this Lincoln!"

As Leni said that she then covered Lincoln's nose as when he's about to sneeze Lola then said to Lily after writing her up. "Next time, remember. This is a mandatory diaper zone!"

Soon as Lola said that Lincoln then sneezed which gets the twin guards' attention as Leni covering his nose to prevent him sneezing wasn't enough to keep the sneeze quiet as the twins began running to where they're at as when they got their Lincoln and Leni were gone as they were hiding up the doorway.

But as they were there with Leni holding onto Lincoln instead of her holding him as he was holding them up above the twins of the doorway they then slide as they looked at Lincoln's hands as they were still covered in ketchup, causing them both to slip as Lincoln then said.

"Gah. Ketchup fingers." After Lincoln said that as he and Leni slipped more they then looked down and then saw the twins as they both saw Lily crawling away, passing by them as Lana announced to Lola shouting.

"SHE'S MAKING A CRAWL FOR IT!"

After saying that, they then chased after Lily, but as they did Lincoln and Leni then fell from the slippery ketchup, when they fell they began to regain consciousness before blushing as Lincoln was above Leni and Leni was under him, before they both managed run and then sneak into the vents nearby as once they snuck into the vents nearby they then began looking out the one vent opening to the hall and looked out before Lincoln got his Walkie-Talkie and then said.

"Clyde, we're in."

When Lincoln said that as Leni smiled and then nodded before her and Lincoln were jumpscared as Lucy was right next to him as she said surprising them both. "Hey, Lincoln, hey Leni." As soon as Lucy said that both Lincoln and Leni then screamed as they looked at Lucy as Lincoln then asked.

"Lucy! What are you doing in here?" When he asked that curiously with Leni wanting to know as well Lucy then answered their question as she then told them.

"I come here to think. I actually just wrote a new poem called, Ventilate." After Lucy said that she then began reading her poem she made to Lincoln and Leni as she said to them reading. "Inside the wall. I choose to be alone. If I ever get stuck. Please listen for my moan."

Once Lucy finished her sentence both Lincoln and Leni then looked nervous from what Lucy just read to them as they both said.

"Riiiiight."

After they both said that they then chuckled a bit spook by Lucy's poem as Lincoln then immediately said to Walkie-Talkie to Clyde. "Clyde, get me and Leni to her and Lori's room, now."

After he finished both him and Leni then creeped away from Lucy as they began making their way towards Lori and Leni's room as while they began making their way towards the room Clyde then began to tell them where to go to as he then told them through the Walkie-Talkie like in the plan, but made a mistake at the end. "Go three clicks, and a right. Or was it three rights and a click? Wait. What's a click?"

As he said that Lincoln and Leni began crawling around confused where to go to because of what Clyde told them to go to before they began going the right way as Lincoln said to Clyde in the Walkie-Talkie.

"Never mind. I think we're almost there."

As soon as Lincoln said that both him and Leni then heard what sounded like metal about to give away as they both surprisingly fall through the vent hatch and slips, as they fell, just in time Lucy catches Lincoln as he noticed and then catches Leni before they almost hit the bathroom floor as Leni was inches away from the floor as Lincoln dropped a few things from the fall and catch as Lucy said.

"Hey, Lincoln, hey Leni."

When she said that both Lincoln and Leni were then both relived as they were lucky they didn't hit the floor as Lincoln then said "Phew. Thanks, Luce-"

When Lincoln said that he then looks down again and then sees a wonderful view of Leni's turquoise undies as they were snugged around her legs, hips and waist and as when Lincoln saw Leni's undies he then smiled at the sight of it before he heard Clyde from his Walkie-Talkie as he begins getting it from his pants as it's the only thing that hasn't fell out of his pockets as Clyde said.

"Lincoln! Everything okay?"

When he asked that Lincoln then brought the Walkie-Talkie to his ear and began pressing the red button as he then said to Clyde. "Yeah, Clyde." As he said that he then looked down at Leni's undies again smiling as Leni then looked at him and noticed Lincoln looking down in her dress as she began blushing before smiling at him too as he then said. "Everything's perfect."

After saying that Lucy then helped Lincoln and Leni back up into the ventilation shaft of the house as once Lincoln and Leni were inside they then continued to travel through more vent excavations until they got to their location above Leni and Lori's room to get Lori's phone as once they were above the room inside the ventilation Lincoln and Leni then smiled as Lincoln then said.

"We made it Leni, now all we have to do is use the rope we have to climb down the vent, get the phone and then delete the message before Lori gets her phone, once that's done will head back up the vent and leave just in time before Lori comes back to her room."

When Lincoln said that, Leni then smiled and then nodded to him as they both then looked at each other as they were about to say something before they stopped and noticed they were going to talk at the same time, which caused the both of them to blush a bit from that before looking away with a small smile, but while they did that Lincoln then began making his decision as he had decided to finally tell Leni his feelings towards her as he thought to himself.

'I can't keep it a secret forever, I have to tell Leni my feelings on how I feel about her.' As Lincoln thought that he then looked over at Leni who looked over at him too before they both looked away at the same time again as Lincoln then began to quietly take a deep breath before exhaling as he then thought to himself again. 'Okay, on the count of three...One...Two...Three.'

After reaching three Lincoln then turned around to Leni ready to tell her, but as soon as he turned around, Leni did as well as they both then said.

"Leni/Lincoln I need to tell you something." As soon as they said that they both then noticed that they said it at the same time and began blushing as they said it at the same time before Lincoln then said smiling.

"You can go first Leni."

When Lincoln said that, Leni then began smiling as she then said. "Thank you Lincoln."

After she said that she then began getting ready to tell Lincoln as she smiled and took a deep breath before exhaling as she then said. "Lincoln, ever since that incident we had a few days ago, I've been like, having dreams about us going through that incident, kissing each other again, but this time it was more, romantic, and everytime we see each other I can't help but blush when I'm around you, but what I think I'm saying Lincoln is that...I, I love you."

After Leni said that, it surprised Lincoln as he didn't know that Leni loved him too as after she told him that he then smiled and then said. "Wow, that's the same thing I was going to say." When Lincoln said that Leni then looked surprise too as Lincoln continued.

"Same as what you told me Leni, ever since that incident we had I've been having dreams about us going through it as well with the kissing, and that it was more romantic then before, even when I'm around you I can't help but blush either, and that what I'm saying is that, I love you too Leni."

After Lincoln said that, Leni who looked surprised then began to smile as both her and Lincoln stared at each other for a moment before going towards each other and begin kissing each other passionately, as they kissed each other passionately Lincoln then heard Leni give out a slight moan as she was liking it, but before they could even continue kissing, Clyde then called through the Walkie-Talkie worried.

"Lincoln, did you and Leni make it there?"

As soon as Clyde called both Lincoln and Leni then stopped as they then looked at the Walkie-Talkie Lincoln had as Lincoln grabbed it and then turned it on as he then said.

"Don't worry Clyde, we made it there, and we've got eyes on the package."

When he said that Clyde on the other line of the Walkie-Talkie then became confused as he then said before asking Lincoln. "Package? What about Lori's phone?" As soon as he asked that, Lincoln then face-palms and enters Lori's room by a red rope which Leni held on the other side like the plan they thought of, but however this was different as it seems that the red rope was beginning to be coming undone as it wasn't the one in the plan as Leni and Lincoln noticed as Lincoln asked.

"Clyde, what kind of rope is this?" When Lincoln asked that Clyde then told him and Leni as he said through the Walkie-Talkie.

"Cherry licorice rope." As soon as Clyde told Lincoln and Leni that, the licorice cherry flavored rope then snapped as Lincoln began to fall as Leni tried to get him before she fell too as they both then screamed and thud onto the floor when they hit it, once they did they then began getting up they then looked around, but as they did Lincoln then saw Leni's closet and then smiled as he began going towards and then into it.

As he did that, in a few seconds he then came out holding a pair of Leni's undies smiling as he began sniffing them smiling as Leni smiled too as she sees Lincoln with her undies as he put them in his pocket, as they're unaware that soon as they fell into the room that got Lori's attention as she heard the noise and felt the little quake as she then heads up the stairs to check it out, which Clyde noticed and said through the Walkie-Talkie

"Lincoln, Leni! Lori's coming!"

As Clyde said that franticly he then looks down at the stairs where Lori was coming up as he then said to them suave, knowing what he had to do as he then said to the Walkie-Talkie to Lincoln and Leni. "Don't worry you two, I'll stall her."

When Clyde said that he then begins to do what he did in the plan as he began to draw a fake mustache on his upper lip which was a highlighter as it was yellow instead of black and takes his shirt off instead of ripping it off as he didn't have a white tux under it as when he was ready he then approaches Lori who made it up as he grabbed onto her shorts but as soon as he did he then tried to pull it down, but couldn't do it or say anything as he's stunned by her beauty.

But as Lori saw and looked at him she then began blushing from seeing Clyde again, this time shirtless and trying to pull her shorts down as she then asked trying not to moan as she felt her shorts rubbing around her hips and pelvis from Clyde's grip and shaking on her shorts from his hands.

"Is there something you need Clyde?" As soon as she asked that curiously Clyde then stopped shaking and let go of Lori's shorts as his smile went away when suddenly he began getting a nasty nosebleed from his shyness to Lori as they weren't Bf and Gf just yet as Lori was then a bit disgusted by the blood that's becoming a puddle on the floor as she then said while running to her and Leni's room. "Ugh, Gross!"

As she ran to her room, as Lincoln was just about to delete the message off of Lori's phone with Leni smiling as they were going to complete their objective, that's when they both then hear Lori just about to come into the room as they had to act quickly and hit as that's what they did as soon as Lori enters the room and begins to look around with an displeased look on her face felling like someone was inside of her room not to long ago.

As while she was looking around the room from where she was standing at, Lincoln along with Leni were both hiding under her bed staying quiet as Lori walked over to her bed looking around before kicking off her own shoes right under her bed as they hit Lincoln and Leni in their faces as they both said after Lori's shoes hit them in the face. "Ugh/Ow!"

As soon as they said that they then shut their mouths knowing their mistake as Lori heard them both and suspiciously checks under her bed to if their under it, but as she looked she didn't see them as she saw something in the very back of her bed and smiled before saying.

"So, this is where all my shoes are."

As Lori said that as she was able to see all of her shoes that have been under her bed for who knows how long, not seeing Lincoln or Leni as they acted fast as they had escaped Lori's line of sight as they were both together behind the curtains as while they were hiding they then looked and saw Lori's phone as Lincoln said quietly. "We're so close Leni, we just have to delete the message and we should be in the clear, just have to grab it."

When Lincoln said that Leni then smiled and then nodded as she then watched Lincoln begin to try reaching for the phone, but as he was doing that the families pet yellow bird, Walt perches right onto it as when Lincoln's began laying his fingers on top of Walt's head thinking it was the phone, Walt then bites one of Lincoln's finger, making him hold in his yelp of pain as Leni covered his mouth to prevent it from being loud as Lori didn't hear it as Leni then quietly said.

"Don't worry Lincoln I got it." When she said that she then tried to grab the phone which finished charging as it made a noise which Lori heard as she then said with a smile.

"Finally." After she said that she then came out from under her bed after examining one of her other shoes and heads over and takes phone as Leni hid her hand into the curtain in time as her and Lincoln stood quiet as Lori then said smiling. "Ooh! New messages! I'm so loved!"

After she said that smiling she then began walking away and started leaving her room, as she did Lincoln and Leni then began panicking as Lincoln took out his Walkie-Talkie and then said to Clyde. "Mission is compromised! The package is on the move Clyde. Clyde?" As Lincoln asked that he was unaware that Clyde who's outside in the hall has covered his nostrils with tissues to clear up the bleeding, but while he was there, Lincoln then said.

"Clyde! Do you read me?!" As he asked that Clyde then began to notice Lori as she was beginning to walk and pass by him with a smile as he then noticed that she looked at him for a quick sec before blushing again as she then pressed a button on her phone as she began to listen to all of her messages that she got as her first message said.

"Hey, babe. It's Bobby. Do you think we'll always be together?" When the message said that as it was from Lori soon to be ex, Bobby, Lori then smiled and then began getting ready to press the save button as she said.

"Totes saving that one!"

After Lori saved the message Clyde who was nearby her then began to faint again as once he fainted Lori then continued began listening to the second message on her phone as it then said. "Hey, babe. It's Bobby again. Should our couple name be Bori or Lobby?" When the message said that, Lori then began humming for a moment before saying as she saved the message as well.

"Hm...I'll think about those couple names, but other then that, saved." As she said that while going back downstairs Lincoln along with Leni then hurried to the stairs to stop Lori from getting to his message but as they were close that's when the twins both stopped the both of them as Lola said.

"Stop we warned you, dirt bag, including you Leni!" After Lola told them that Lana then nodded before saying to Lincoln and Leni. "It's the clink for Linc and Leni!" When they said that Lincoln and Leni had to act quickly as Leni pointed as she said.

"Hey guys Look!" As soon as Leni said that Lincoln then immediately knew what to say as he then said.

"Yeah Luan's making a jailbreak!"

After Lincoln and Leni both said that the twins then turned around looking at the entrance of their bedroom as Lincoln and Leni saw that this was a opening to escape as they make a break for it downstairs as Lola and Lana saw this as Lana then said to them in a shout. "Hey!"

When Lana said that, her sister, Lola then stopped her from going after Lincoln and Leni as she then said to her. "Oh, forget that bum. He's out of our jurisdiction now."

"Yeah. Let's get donuts." After Lana said that she and Lola then began to head out for a donut break for themselves as while they went to do that, Lincoln and Leni gets downstairs and finds out that they're almost too late as Lori's already listening to Lincoln's hateful message next as it was beginning as it said.

"Hey, Lori. It's your dear brother, Lincoln."

Once the message said that, both Lincoln and Leni acted quickly as they both said at the same time.

"Lori!" When Lincoln and Leni said that they then began going into slow motion as they began diving at their older sister Lori, but as they dived at her they both then said "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" As they said that everything then became normal speed as both Lincoln and Leni land on the floor and each other with a thud as they both said.

"Ugh!"

When they said that when they landed onto the floor with a thud, as they did they then looked and began to blush a bit again as Lincoln was on top of Leni and Leni was under Lincoln, after that, the message that Lincoln gave to Lori then began continuing as Lori listened as it said. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you. You are..."

As it was about to say what Lincoln and Leni thought it was about to say as they both look on in horror, before Lori then deleted it before the rant can began as she then said after hitting the delete button on her phone. "Ugh! Delete! Lincoln, there are two rules in this house: stay out of my room, and never call my phone! My voicemail is full enough without useless messages from you!"

Once she told Lincoln that, he and Leni then became relieved as Leni began to defend Lincoln as Lincoln said to Lori. "Gee, Lori, I'm sorry."

After he said that to her Lori then began speaking again as she then said. "But, I'm gonna let it slide this time 'cause you were so mature when I broke your stupid toy." When Lori told Lincoln and Leni that, both Leni and Lincoln then sheepishly chuckled as Lincoln then said.

"Yeah, right. That's me. Mr. Mature." As soon as Lincoln said that Leni then smiled and nodded as Lori gets a call and answers it as she then said knowing who it was.

"Bobby. Only 12 messages today? I thought you cared about me."

As Lori said that she then began walking away and began making her way upstairs to the bathroom as while she made her way to the bathroom upstairs and out of sight, both Lincoln and Leni both then sighed with relief before looking at each other smiling as Lincoln said. "That was a close one, right Leni?" When he asked that, Leni then smiled and then nodded as she then said.

"Right Lincoln and we did it together." As she said that smiling, she and Lincoln looked at each other beginning to stare at each other smiling before Leni went down to her knees and got close to Lincoln as he got close to as Leni and Lincoln began kissing each other again, this time passionately as nobody's around them as after kissing they then broke it and began smiling at each other as Leni then asked curiously.

Lincoln, can we...Go upstairs together into your room, as a little celebration for stopping Lori from hearing the message." When Leni asked that smiling and curiously, Lincoln then smiled and then nodded as he then said to her.

"Sure Leni, the mission was a success, plus we did become Bf and Gf after we admitted our feelings to each other, just next time if both of us have a problem with one of our sisters, will just talk to them instead of leaving a message or writing a nasty letter." When Lincoln said that smiling Leni then smiled and then nodded as they both began heading upstairs but while they did as Lincoln stopped Leni from tripping a few times, Lori's in the bathroom leaning her arm against the sink after plucking a nose hair out as she said.

"If you want our couple name to be Lobby or Bori, you're going to have to show a little-" Before Lori finishes her sentence she then sees something on the floor as it was the letter which Lincoln had dropped when he and Leni fell through the vent before Lucy got them as Lori began picking it up while saying before reading it. "What's this? Why Lori is the worst sister ever?"

As soon as Lori read that she then began knowing who had wrote that letter as she notices the handwriting of her name on it and then said. "Bobby, I gotta go. I'm About To Turn Lincoln Into A Human Pretzel!" As she said that, both Lincoln and Leni then finally made it to the top after Lincoln helped Leni stop falling forward a couple of times as they both heard Lori shout from the other side of the bathroom door. "Lincoln!"

As Lori said that she then immediately opened the door, revealing the letter to them as she's enraged of what Lincoln wrote down as she then said angered. "What Is This?!" When she asked that in anger Lincoln and Leni then looked at each other as Lincoln then said to Leni. "Well, it's time to do the move to get away from an angry sister like Lori, Leni."

"What's that Lincoln?" When Leni asked in fear of seeing her older sister in anger as Lincoln then said to her. "The Running Man, Run!" When Lincoln said that Leni then nodded as they both ran downstairs away from Lori's wrath as Lori then shouted.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GONNA-" As Lori was about to rant for revenge on Lincoln, Luna then begins to rocks out to censor Lori's rant, just like she did for Lincoln as she continued until Lori was done.


	3. Chapter 3

Royal Woods: Nighttime)

As it was night in Royal Woods, at the Louds house after that accidental incident with the voice message to Lori that Lincoln did which back fired right after she found his note in the bathroom as it's now over, as it was over and everything was now calm, Lincoln was inside of his bedroom on his bed after washing up, showering and brushing his teeth as he was getting ready to go to sleep for the night after what happened today as he then said to himself.

"Phew, thank goodness that's all over, Lori nearly was close to getting me and Leni and turning me into a human pretzel...Or that other thing she said that Luna played her song over."

As Lincoln said that he then began to get ready to get himself under the covers to get ready for bed tonight, but while he's getting ready for bed he then hears a few small knocks at his bedroom door and began looking at it as he then said with a smile curiously. "You can come in."

As he said that the door then began to open up as it was his sister and lover Leni, as when she came into his room and saw Lincoln she then gave him a small smile and a few small waves to him and then asked Lincoln curiously after greeting him. "Hi Lincoln, can I sleep with you tonight please, I don't feel uncomfortable sleeping in bed in my room with Lori alone."

When Leni asked that, Lincoln then began to smile and then nodded to Leni understanding after what happened today as he then said.

"Sure Leni, anything for you."

As Lincoln said that he then began to move aside allowing room for Leni as she began to smile as well before making her way towards Lincoln and his bed as she began getting into bed with him, once Leni was on Lincoln's bed with him she and Lincoln then began smiling, looking at each other as Leni then asked curiously.

"Lincoln, can we do something before we go to sleep please? I don't feel like closing my eyes with my eyelidy things right now."

When Leni asked that curiously, Lincoln then smiled at her and then nodded as he then said. "Sure Leni, I can't fall asleep right now either."

After Lincoln told Leni that with a smile, she then smiled as she then said to him.

"Like, cool, but like, what should we do before we go to sleep?"'

When she asked that curiously Lincoln then looked at her and then said happily. "I know what we can do Leni, and it's what we were both going to do in my room before Lori found my note."

When Lincoln said that, Leni then became confused for a moment and then asked. "Rest?" After Leni asked, Lincoln then shook his head no and then said happily.

"No, but I'll give you a hint for you." When Lincoln said that he then went forward and began kissing Leni, making her blush as she then began kissing Lincoln back as the kissing's fantastic to her and Lincoln before they both broke the kiss as Leni then smiled getting what Lincoln meant as she said.

"Ohh, you mean our love making thingy we were going to do from before, right?"

When Leni asked that curiously, Lincoln then nods to her and then said to her smiling. "Right Leni, ready to begin?" As he asked that, Leni then grins and then nods to him and then said happily.

"I'm like, always ready for you Lincoln."

When Leni said that smiling, Lincoln then began to smile as well as they both began to go into another kiss as Lincoln began to lay on his bed as after kissing while laying down they then broke the kiss as Lincoln started to go down as Leni watched not knowing what Lincoln's doing until he stopped at the bottom of her night dress, as once Lincoln was there he then smiled and then grabbed onto the sides and then said happily.

"Your going to love this Leni." As Lincoln said that he then pulled the bottoms of Leni's night dress up to her waist stopping there, which begins revealing Leni's turquoise undies causing her to blush from that as she now knew what Lincoln's about to do as Lincoln went up to her undies and looked at them for a moment before he said smiling to her.

"Ready Leni?"

As soon as Lincoln asked curiously with a smile Leni who was blushing more as the tint of red on her cheeks begin to appear more as she then nodded to Lincoln as she said to him. "I'm ready Lincoln." As soon as she said that Lincoln then smiled and then nodded as he began to grab Leni's undies and began to tease her, pulling them down slowly, causing Leni to moan as Lincoln removed her undies from her private area.

After Lincoln managed to remove Leni's undies he then let them fall onto the floor before looking as when he looked he then became amazed at the sight of his lover, Leni's clit as it was a nice pink color with a clear liquid beginning to come out of it as it was from the pleasure she just got from Lincoln as after Lincoln saw it he then smiled at Leni and then said. "Leni, your clit looks amazing."

"Thanks Lincoln, you can begin if you want."

Once Leni said that smiling, Lincoln then smiled and then nodded as he then said. "Sure, Leni, get ready." After Lincoln said that he then began to go down and kiss Leni's clit starting from top and then to bottom, when he did that, Leni then gave a gasp at the sudden sensation she got from Lincoln kissing her clit and then started to moan as Lincoln continued.

(Meanwhile in the hallway)

Inside of the upstairs hallway of the house while Lincoln and Leni were having their love making time for the night in Lincoln's bedroom, a door to Luna and Luan's bedroom began to open up as once the door opened completely it revealed the 3rd oldest sister Luna as she was coming out of her and Luan's room to go use the bathroom down the hall as she was wearing her purple headphones on her head, listening to one of her rock n' roll music as she left her room closing the door behind her gently to prevent waking up her sister Luan as she said after yawning.

"Man I have to go, thank goodness everyone's asleep, don't have to wait in line."

After Luna said that to herself she then began heading towards the bathroom, but as soon as she made it to the bathroom door she then notices that her music from the headphones were beginning to lower down volume as she said while beginning to try to turn it up more. "Oh come on, work you can't run out of juice now."

As she said that trying to make the headphones volume turn up only for it not to work as the music began to slow down and began sounding out of tune before then stopping, as once it stopped Luna then took the headphones off her head and looked at them before looking at the side where the batteries go at seeing a green rectangle on it now red as she then began saying to herself.

"Dang it, the batteries died out."

When Luna said that she then knew that she's going to need to put in new batteries for them to work again, but during the time she removed her headphones she then began hearing some sort of noise nearby, that sounded like something that doesn't happen this late at night as she said listening. "What's that noise?"

When she asked that curiously she then began listening closely before noticing that the noise was all coming from Lincoln's room, when Luna noticed that the noise was coming from Lincoln's room she then began to make her way towards the room but quietly as she didn't want to alert anyone including the one that's making the noise as she said. "What is making that noise anyway?"

After saying that and after a minute of sneaking through the hallway towards Lincoln's room she made it to the door as it was slightly open as Luna began to listen more closely to the sound as she began knowing what that sound was.

As Luna began knowing what the sound was or is she then said to herself quietly. "Is that...Moaning? Wait, what kind are they?"

When Luna said that quietly she then listened again and then said to herself. "Moaning's of exhaustion?" When she asked that she then noticed what it was and then said.

"No way...Those are pleasuring moans, but what do they belong to?"

As she said that she then listened closer and then noticed that the tone of the moaning sounded female as she then noticed what it sounded like as she then said quietly.

"Wait. It can be-"

As Luna said that she then peaked through the slightly open door and began looking around before looking directly at the doorway as she then saw Lincoln and Leni as Luna became confused for a moment and then said quietly to herself. "Why's Leni in Lincoln's room moaning and what is Lincoln doing to-"

Before she finished her sentence her eyes then widen as she began blushing when she saw Lincoln who was licking Leni's clit as she looked closely and noticed that Leni's night dress was lifted and that her undies were off her as her pussy was visible as her undies are on the floor as Luna began to continue watching them, not saying a thing as she was interested in what her brother and sister Leni's doing as while watching, Leni looks down at Lincoln and then said smiling.

"Lincoln this licking thing your doing to me feels really amazing, please keep going."

When Leni said that with a grin to Lincoln he then smiled and then nodded to her as he then continued, but this time he began to change and begin sucking her pussy instead of licking as Leni began to blush even more while moaning a bit louder and trying to keep it low as possible to make sure no one else in the house hears her, except for Luna who's watching them while blushing at the sight, as while doing that Lincoln smiled and then said through the sucking.

"Is this amazing Leni?"

Once he asked that happily, Leni then nodded to him not being able to say yes for the moment from the pleasure she was getting from Lincoln as while he continued pleasuring Leni, Leni then noticed that she was beginning to get a tingling sensation beginning to build up in her pussy as she looked at Lincoln and said.

"Lincoln I think you need to get ready I like, think I'm about to...Do something, it going to happen where your at right now." When Leni said that to Lincoln while he was sucking her clit he then stopped for a moment and then looked at her before smiling as he then said.

"I'm always ready for you Leni, and that thing your going to do is cum, it's when a person like you is about to reach their peak, watch." As Lincoln said that he then begins going back to sucking Leni's pussy, as when he did that Leni then began to grip the sides of the bed beginning to reach her highest peak as she then said. "Here I go Lincoln."

As soon as Lei said that she then began to let out a pleasurable moan and started to squirt all over Lincoln's face as she came, when she did that Lincoln began to cover his eyes as Leni began getting her juices all over his face, then once she stopped, Lincoln then opened his eyes and smiled as Leni looked at him and then said.

"Oh no, Lincoln I'm sorry I didn't know how much was going to come out of me I-"

Before Leni could finish her sentence she then began blushing as soon as she saw Lincoln licking her juices off of his face before he smiled at her and then said to her happily. "It's okay Leni, it's natural for yourself to do that, plus, your juices are actually really sweet, and that's good."

When Lincoln told Leni that, she then began to blush from his compliment and began to smile at him as she then said. "Aw, thank you Lincoln." Once Leni said that happily, Lincoln then smiled at her and then said.

"Welcome Leni, ready for more of our love making?" After Lincoln asked that Leni then give him a grin and then nods as she then said to him happily.

"Yes, what's like, next to our love making thingy?" When Leni asked Lincoln that happily, Lincoln then smiled and said as began to get ready to remove Leni's night dress.

"Next is to remove each others entire clothes, like this Leni." When Lincoln said that he then began to go back up Leni and started grabbing the shoulder straps of Leni's night dress and took them off of her shoulders sliding them down before pulling her entire dress down and off as when Lincoln fully took Leni's night dress off he then tossed it aside with Leni's undies as once he did that Leni was now just in her bra as she smiled at Lincoln and asked.

"Lincoln, could I remove your clothes, before you remove my chest thingy please?"

When Leni asked that smiling, Lincoln then began thinking for a moment before smiling and then nodding to her as he then said. "Sure Leni, you can do that."

As soon as Lincoln told Leni that, Leni then smiled at him and said. "Thank you Lincoln, that's like so kind of you to let me remove your clothes too." After Leni said that smiling, both her and Lincoln then began kiss each other again which Leni brought Lincoln into this time.

While kissing Leni then began to help remove Lincoln's pajamas as she easily removed his pajama's slipping them right off his body beginning with his orange pajama shirt, tossing it aside and then Lincoln's pants tossing it to the side too, before removing Lincoln's underwear which was the last clothing Lincoln had on as she was able to easily remove it too, as once Leni did that smiling she then tossed it aside and began looking a Lincoln as he said smiling.

"What do you think Leni?" When Lincoln asked that curiously Leni then looked at her Bf, Lincoln's body, mostly looking at his member and began blushing even more from seeing Lincoln's nude body and member as she then said amazed at the sight.

"Wow, Lincoln, you look like, amazing."

Once Leni said that smiling, Lincoln then smiled too and then said to Leni happily to her.

"Thank you Leni, that's really nice of you to say that." When Lincoln said that smiling, Leni then smiled too and then said to him happily.

"Welcome Lincoln, and if you like, want to, you can take my chest thingy off now and I think your going to like it when you take it off."

When Leni said that to Lincoln he then looked at Leni's turquoise bra, as while he looked at it he then began to look up at Leni and began to smile as he then asked happily. "Sure, but are you sure Leni?" As soon as Lincoln asked that curiously with a smile, Leni then smiled and then nodded to him as she then said to him happily.

"I'm sure of it Lincoln." As soon as she said that happily Lincoln then began to smile at her and then said.

"Cool Leni, here I go."

After Lincoln said that smiling, he then began to remove Leni's turquoise bra off her chest as he began to reach for the back of Leni's bra strap and began to grab it and fiddle with it trying to get the clip unclip it to be able to take it off as after a few seconds of fiddling with it he then heard a small snap and noticed it was unclipped now and began smiling as he started to take off Leni's bra as she helped him saying. "Don't worry Lincoln I got this."

As Leni said that smiling by slipping her arms out of her bra straps before allowing Lincoln to remove her bra as once he took it off he then tossed it to the side with their clothes as after that Lincoln then looked and began staring at Leni's chest amazed at seeing them and her nipples as while Lincoln looked at them, Leni then began blushing from Lincoln looking at her chest as she then said happily. "How do they look Lincoln?"

Soon as Leni asked that smiling, Lincoln then looked at her smiling and then said. "They look amazing, just like you Leni." As Lincoln said that happily, Leni then began blushing from Lincoln's compliment before beginning to moan as she looked and saw Lincoln's hands on her chest motioning up and down as he was rubbing her chest, which felt great to her as Lincoln then said to her with a grin. "Want me to keep going Leni?"

When Lincoln asked that curiously with a smile, Leni then began smiling and then nodded to Lincoln as she then said to him through her moans. "Yes, please Lincoln." As soon as Leni said that happily, Lincoln then smiled and then nodded as he then said.

"Sure Leni, and you'll love what I'm going to do right now." When Lincoln said that smiling, Leni then became confused of what Lincoln meant before he stopped rubbing her chest and began going down before latching his mouth onto her chest making Leni give a quick gasp as she immediately blushed more and began moaning louder as Lincoln began to suck on her nipples which felt great to her just like how Lincoln did with her pussy as while doing that Lincoln asked happily.

"How's this Leni?" When he asked through the sucking, Leni then looked at him and began holding his head wanting him to continue as she then said to him happily. "It's Excellent Lincoln, keep going, it feels good."

Once Leni said that, Lincoln then smiled and nodded and continued to suck her chest as Leni moaned from the pleasure she's getting from Lincoln, as after a few minutes Lincoln then unlatched his mouth from Leni's chest and looked up at her smiling as Leni did the same thing too as she smiled too as Lincoln asked, *hugs

"Now that's done Leni, ready for the final part?" As soon as Lincoln asked that curiously with a grin, Leni then began to grin to and then said nodding.

"I'm like, totally ready for this final part Lincoln, what is it?"

As soon as Leni asked that curiously and happily, Lincoln then began thinking for a moment before smiling as he then said. "I'll show you Leni, and you'll love it when we both begin it." As soon as Lincoln said that smiling, Leni then began to smile as she then said.

"Oh, it's like a surprise, now I like, can't wait until we try it." Soon as Leni said that smiling Lincoln then smiled at her too as they both began to get ready as they did Lincoln began to lay Leni onto the bed and then said smiling. "Okay before we start Leni we must position ourselves until our pelvis areas are lined up, when they are that'll be when the final part begins."

When Lincoln said that smiling, Leni then smiled too and then said. "Okay Lincoln." As she said that she then began to do what Lincoln had told her as they both began to position themselves before stopping as soon as they were lined up, once they were Lincoln then smiled at Leni and then said to her happily.

"Okay on the count of three Leni, ready?" As soon as Lincoln said that smiling Leni then nodded as Lincoln began counting down as he then said. "Okay here we go...One...Two...Three." As soon as Lincoln said three he then went down and then made Leni gives a gasp from Lincoln's member entering her pussy as she began moaning, after that Leni then began to pant from it before saying with a smile to Lincoln.

"Wow, Lincoln that, was, amazing, but is there more of this?"

As soon as Leni asked that smiling, Lincoln then smiled and then nodded to her as he then said happily. "Yep, there's more to it Leni, and here we go."

After Lincoln said that smiling Leni then began to smile too as Lincoln then began to get ready as he started to then go in and then out of Leni which began making her blush more and moan at the pleasure she's getting from Lincoln making his member go in and then out of her pussy as while Lincoln did that he then smiled at Leni and then asked curiously.

"How does this feel Leni?"

When he asked that happily Leni then smiled at him and then said. "It feels Great Lincoln, keep going please." Soon as Leni asked that, Steven then smiled and then nodded to Leni and then said. "Sure Leni, anything for you."

As soon as Lincoln said that happily he then began to go in and out of Leni faster making her moan louder from the pleasure she's getting from Lincoln, but after a few minutes both Lincoln and Leni began noticing how close they were getting at too reach their peak from the sensation they feel building up in them as Lincoln looked at his lover/sister Leni and then said happily.

"Lincoln get ready I'm getting ready to do that squirty thing again that you told me about." As soon as Leni said that smiling happily Lincoln then smiled knowing what she meant as he then said.

"Your cumming Leni, that means you going to reach your peak again like last time, get ready too because I'm reaching my peak too."

As soon as Lincoln said that, Leni then smiled and then nodded as they began going faster, as they did after a few minutes they then went into a kiss to hide their shouting to prevent waking up anyone as they both began coming as Leni came all over Lincoln's member as Lincoln came inside of Leni making them both freeze for a moment in the position their in right now.

After being in the position after Lincoln came inside of Leni, Leni then gave a moan before they both collapsed onto Lincoln's bed in his bedroom, as once they collapsed onto his bed Lincoln and Leni both began panting for air from their love making that they've both had as they began looking at each other before kissing each other as when they began kissing each other they then broke the kiss and began laying down together as they cuddled together in the bed smiling as Lincoln said.

"I love you Leni." When he said that Leni then smiled and then said.

"I love you too Lincoln, let's like, rest both of our eyes for the entire night, to let them help us sleep."

When Leni said that, Lincoln then smiled at his lover and then nodded to her as he then said to her holding her close. "Sure Leni, have a goodnight sleep." As he said that, Leni then nodded and began holding Lincoln close as well as she was also smiling too as she then said.

"Sure Lincoln, goodnight."

After saying that happily Lincoln then said smiling. "Goodnight too Leni." After saying that he and Leni both then kissed each other one more time before they began falling asleep on the bed together smiling as they were going to have a goodnight sleep together, but as they were sleeping after the love making their both just have had. Luna who was watching them the entire time who looked both surprised and amazed by seeing their love making, then smiled and then said to herself.

"Wow, that's the first time I'd ever seen Lincoln and Leni do that together, that's so...Amazing."

After Luna said that she then looked in and then smiled at the two that were sleeping in the bed as she then began thinking before saying. "Hm...I'll have to try that out with Lincoln when I get a chance, maybe tomorrow if possible that everyone's not home except for Lincoln and Leni." When Luna said that she then smiled as she knew that's what she wants to do as she then remembered why she got up in the first place as she then said to herself.

"I just remember why I woke up, I still have to use the bathroom."

As Luna said that she then began running quietly through the halls and began to head to the bathroom as once she made it she then entered the bathroom and silently closed the door and locked it as she began using the bathroom as after a few minutes a flush was then heard as it was Luna as she was done using the bathroom as once she was done she then began to leave the bathroom quietly as she said.

Phew, I feel much better now, now time to get some rest."

As she said that she then began to make her way to her room and entered quietly not to awake her sister Luan as she got to her bed on the top bunk and began going to sleep for the enter night.


	4. Chapter 4

After a long night of sleeping for a good night it was now daytime in Royal Woods as when it was becoming daytime, at the Loud's home, Lincoln who was laying down on his bed began to wake up from his sleep as he began to look around his room as he then asked curiously to himself. "Hm...What happened?"

When he asked that he then felt something next to him with his hand laying on something that felt soft as Lincoln looks and then sees Leni sleeping next to him as he noticed his hand was on her chest which explained why he felt something soft, as he also noticed that he was still inside of her pussy from their love making that was from last night to help them fall asleep together, as when Lincoln sees Leni sleeping he then began to smile and then said to himself.

"I should let Leni sleep, as her lover I want her to have a good night sleep."

As Lincoln said that smiling he then began to look down at his member and Leni's pussy and knew he had to becareful not to wake her up as he began pulling out of Leni slowly as she gives moans while in her sleep until he was out of her as he then smiled letting Leni sleep a little longer as he place a kiss on her lips as she smiled in her sleep before he got out of the bed and began to get himself dressed back into his clothes that he and Leni tossed aside last night.

But before he could put his clothes on he then noticed that he had a funny smell on him as he then realized that it was sweat as he remembered that he and Leni were both sweaty when they had their love makin last night as he began thinking to himself before smiling as he said quietly. "Maybe I should take a shower first before I get dressed, I don't want anyone to get suspicious of it."

As Lincoln said that he then holds onto his clothes he got to wear for the morning before leaving his room quietly to let Leni sleep as he left through his bedroom door which was slightly open before going and heading towards the bathroom door, but as he heads towards it he then looks around the room before becoming confused as he said.

"That's weird, usually our sisters would be awake at this time and be waiting at the bathroom?"

As Lincoln said that to himself he then smiled and then shrugged as he knew that he can use the bathroom without having to wait in a line as once he got into the bathroom he then begins to head towards the shower to use it as once he got to the shower he then began to open the curtains and turn the knob of the shower making it turn on.

As Lincoln turned the shower on he then smiled as he was going to get cleaned up as he said. "There we go and it's perfect, now I just have to get in."

When Lincoln said that as he was going to take a shower as he was a bit smelly from last night he then got into it and turned it on as he placed his clean clothes onto the side to put them on later, as then after a few minutes later when he was then done as he turned the shower off and began to open the curtains smiling as he left the shower and began getting the towel to dry off as he said.

"Ahh, that's so much better, as soon as I'm dressed I should go and see how Leni's doing sleeping?" As Lincoln said that he then began to get dressed into his orange shirt, underwear, and blue pants, as once he was done he then began getting ready to open the door, but before he opened the door he then hears someone hit the door by mistake as the thing that hit the door made a "Oof!" sound when it hit as Lincoln then said knowing what that sound belong to as he smiled and said.

That sounded like, Leni?" As Lincoln said that he then began to then open the door to see who is it and was right as it was Leni as due to her being clumsy she accidently hit the door by mistake as she stood at the entrance of the door nude, holding her dress, undies and sunglasses in her arm as when Lincoln notices that it was her he then said worried. "Oh, sorry Leni, I didn't know you were there."

When Lincoln said that, Leni then smiled and then said to him happily. "It's okay Lincoln, I was the one that ran into the door by mistake." After Leni told Lincoln that smiling, Lincoln then smiled at her as well as before Lincoln notices why she came to the bathroom door as he then smiled and then asked.

"Wait Leni, did you come here to use the shower?" When he asked that curiously, Leni then smiled and then nodded to him as she then said.

"Yeah, like, right when I woke up I noticed I was like, sweating when I woke up, so I came here to get clean." When Leni told Lincoln that smiling, Lincoln then smiled as he then said.

"Leni, want me to help you get the shower ready for you, and also help you wash and dry off too?"

When Lincoln asked that happily, Leni then smiled and then nodded to him and then said. "Sure Lincoln, that would be nice, there's like, some places where I have a hard time to wash or dry off." As Leni said that smiling as she's allowing Lincoln to set the shower for her and to help her wash and dry off, Lincoln then smiled and then said.

"Cool, I'm going to get the shower ready for you right now." As Lincoln said that, Leni then smiled and then nodded as she came into the bathroom as Lincoln began to get everything ready as while he's doing that Leni then became curious of where the others are at as she looked at her lover and then asked. "Oh, Lincoln, do you like, know where the others are at?"

When she asked that, Lincoln then began thinking for a moment before shaking his head no as he then said. "Not yet Leni, but I think will get our answers once we see one of them or something?"

When Lincoln said that, Leni then smiled as she began to nod agreeing that after her shower that they would find out where their other sisters and their parents went to, as after a few minutes Lincoln then turned the shower on and began to place his hand under the water before smiling as he then said to his lover.

"There we go, the water's perfect for you Leni, ready to get in?"

As soon as Lincoln asked that curiously, Leni then smiled and then nodded to him, before stopping as she began having second thought for a moment before looking at Lincoln as she then smiled and then asked curiously. "Wait, Lincoln can you, come into the shower with me please, it feels comfortable if I had company in the shower with me."

When Leni asked that curiously, Lincoln then began thinking for a moment as he had already taken a shower but then began to smile at Leni as while he smiled at Leni he then nodded to her happily before saying.

"Sure Leni I can join in with you please?" When Lincoln said that, Leni then began to smile as Lincoln began removing his clothing while Leni went into the shower and began waiting for her Bf to enter, as after a bit of waiting Lincoln then got into the shower as he and Leni were now both nude as their clothes were aside for them when they're done and ready to put them on, as once Lincoln was in the shower he then asked Leni curiously.

"Ready for me to help you get cleaned Leni?" When Lincoln asked that curiously Leni then smiled and then nodded as she then said.

"I'm like, so ready for that Lincoln."

Once Leni said that smiling, telling Lincoln she was ready to get cleaned, Lincoln then smiles and then nodded as he began to grab a bar of soap and a body scrubber that's covered in soap from the shower shelf as he began to walk over to Leni and then said. "Okay, here I go Leni."

As Lincoln said that with a smile Leni then began smiling as Lincoln began as he started to use the bar of soap first and began rubbing it all over Leni's body as she began blushing, smiling as it felt amazing that Lincoln's washing her body with soap first as while he rubbed it around her body he then smiled and then said.

"Get ready for this one Leni this will feel sensational to you." As Lincoln said that he then began to rub the soap around Leni's chest and pussy, which had made Leni began to gasp before moaning as she began to like this as Lincoln smiled to as he knew his Gf would love this, as while he was doing that, Leni then said while Lincoln began to rub the soap around her pussy. "Lincoln this is amazing, I never knew using a soapy square would make me feel so like, great."

"Speaking of great Leni, it's time to use the scrubber to help u scrub the soap all over your body to make you smell amazing." As Lincoln told Leni that, she then began to smile and then nod as she saw Lincoln grab the scrubber as he began to head over to Leni and then said smiling. "Okay here I go Leni."

As Lincoln said that smiling he then began to rub the scrubber on Leni's body with the scrubber making her enjoy it as she began blushing more from it, but as she began blushing Lincoln then smiled and began to rub the scrubber around Leni's pussy, making Leni moan again as the scrubber was very bumpy, as when Leni began doing that, Lincoln then smiled as he then said happily.

"I wonder if this'll feel good for you Leni." and then began to rub the scrubber onto Leni's chest which made her gasp when the scrubber rubbed against her nipples, teasing her as she began moaning louder as she placed her hands onto Lincoln's hand that's holding the scrubber as Lincoln smiled and asked curiously. "How's this Leni?"

When he asked that Leni then smiled and then nodded to Lincoln through her moans as she then said. "I am like, liking it a lot Lincoln, keep going." As she said that, Lincoln then nodded and continued on pleasuring his lover while getting her cleaned with the soap and scrubber, rubbing and teasing her, as after a few minutes when Lincoln and Leni were both then done Lincoln then smiled at Leni and then asked curiously.

"Are you ready to get out of the shower now Leni?" When Lincoln asked that curiously, Leni then began to smile as she then nodded to him and then said.

"I'm like, totally ready to get out now, but when we do Lincoln, could you, dry me off after you dry yourself off, please?"

When she asked that curiously with a smile, Lincoln then knew what she wanted him to do as he then nods to her and then said happily. "Sure Leni, anything for you."

As Lincoln said that smiling, he then began to get out of the shower first before getting Leni out as once he got her out of the shower he then began to get his towel and began to dry himself off as Leni smiled watching as while she watched after a few minutes Lincoln then finished drying himself off and putting his clothes back on, he then smiled as he then asked Leni.

"Ready for me to dry you off Leni?"

When Lincoln asked that curiously with a smile, Leni then grins and nodded to him as she began to get out of the shower as she stood in front of her lover Lincoln and then said. "I'm like, ready Lincoln." After Leni said that smiling, Lincoln then smiled and began to dry her off with the towel as while he began to dry Leni off he began noticing that she was beginning to blush as he began smiling and then said.

"Here's the best part for you Leni." When Lincoln said that he then began to rub the towel around Leni's pussy and chest as those were the last spots he needed to dry off that were still wet as when he began drying them off Leni gave a gasp and began moaning from the pleasure she was getting from Lincoln who smiled as he loves it when she moans, as after a while of doing that Leni was then completely dried as she smiled and then looked at Lincoln and said.

"Thank you Lincoln, I needed that."

As Leni said that, Lincoln then smiled and nodded as he then said to her. "Welcome Leni, but while your getting dress want me to wait for you outside the bathroom until your done?" When Lincoln asked that curiously, Leni then smiles at him and then nodded to him as she wanted him to wait for her outside the bathroom while she put her dress and undies back on, including her sunglasses as she then said smiling.

"Sure Lincoln, that would be like, so nice of you to do that." As Leni said that smiling, Lincoln then smiled and then nodded as he began to head towards the bathroom door before exiting out of it as he closed it to help Leni get dressed in the bathroom, as while he waited outside the bathroom he began to look around his surroundings before he notices that Luna and Luan room was opened as he then said.

"Huh, I wonder why Luna and Luan's door is still open?"

As Lincoln asked himself curiously, he then began thinking before smiling as he then said while heading towards the door.

"I guess they wouldn't mind if I looked in the room for a moment." As Lincoln said that he then went inside of Luna and Luan's bedroom as he began to get in and started to look around inside of it as he continued walking inside as he said.

"Huh, it's kinda dark in here, I wonder where's the light-switch is at?" As Lincoln said that he then accidently bumped into something and stopped there as he felt the wall and began touching it trying to see if there's a light-switch there as while he did that he then said to himself.

"Okay here's the wall, now I just have to look for the switch, but what was it that I bumped into?" As Lincoln said that curious of what he has bumped into he then stopped moving his arms as he began feeling the light-switch as he then smiled and then said.

"There it is, now I just have to turn it on and see what I-"

Before Lincoln could finished he then noticed what he had bumped into as it was what appeared to be a drawer that was purple as it must of been Luna's drawer as he then began looking at it for a moment before he said. "Whoa, it's Luna's drawer, this has many clothes that Luna wears. Hm...I wonder."

As Lincoln said that smiling he then began to grab one of the cabinets of Luna's drawer and began to open it up to see what Luna has inside of her drawers as while he opened it he began to smile as he wondered what will be inside of Luna's drawer as he then said to himself curiously.

"What's inside of this part of Luna's drawer?" As Lincoln asked himself he then noticed that he had grabbed something that felt silk like and then smiled as he began to pull out what he had gotten as once he pulled it out he was able to see that he had grabbed a pair of Luna's undies as they were purple with a symbol of a skull on the front part of it as he then began smiling and then opened the drawer a bit more as he said.

"If these are Luna's undies this means that the rest of her clothes are in this drawer."

As he said that he then opened the drawer more and began to look in it as he then saw more Luna's purple undies, and her purple skirts, and purple shirt with a skull on it as it was her normal day clothes as Lincoln said. "These are Luna's normal day clothes, but what's in the other 2?"

As he said that he then smiles and then decides to take a look into the 2nd drawer and saw all of Luna's purple night shirts that also had a skull on them as well as he said smiling. "2nd drawers Luna's Night clothes, now what's the third one?" As he said that he then opens the 3rd drawer and then looks into it as it had Luna's purple swim shirt and purple bikini bottoms as he then smiled and then said.

"Wow Luna's swim clothes, this is all, amazing." As he said that smiling he looked at Luna's purple undies and brought them close to him and began sniffing them.

After Lincoln finished sniffing them he then said. "Whoa her undies smell amazing."

As he said that he then curiously looked around the room including the doorway as he then looked back at Luna's undies and then said smiling. "She won't notice that I decided to keep a hold of these pair of her undies." As Lincoln said that he the began to keep Luna's undies as he began to put them in his pants pocket before leaving Luna and Luan's room.

Once Lincoln left the room he then began hearing the bathroom door open as he looked and saw it open up revealing Leni as she was smiling as Lincoln then smiled to and then said. "Hi Leni, how do you feel after taking that shower and getting dried off and dressed?"

When Lincoln asked that curiously, Leni then looked at him and then smiled as she then said to him. "I feel perfect Lincoln, but thank you for helping me with getting dried and cleaned off, that was like, so nice of you."

As Leni said that smiling, Lincoln then smiled and then nodded as he then looked at the stairway and then smiled and asked. "Wanna go downstairs and watch some TV with me Leni?" As Lincoln asked that curiously, Leni then smiled and then nodded as she then said.

"Sure Lincoln that would be nice." As Leni said that her and Lincoln then began to hold onto each others hands and began heading downstairs as they both knew it was okay to do that as their family wasn't inside of the house as while they go downstairs ready to watch TV together that's when they both nearly fall down the last step of the stairs as Leni tripped causing them both to fall, but as they fell Lincoln then immediately said.

"Don't worry Leni I got this." As Lincoln said that he then acts quickly and then stops himself from falling before he saved Leni who closed her eyes before opening them to see what happened before looking at Lincoln eye-to-eye as she began blushing as Lincoln smiled as Leni then said smiling with a blush.

"Thank you Lincoln, that was, like a close one."

After Leni said that smiling, Lincoln then smiled too and then nodded as he then helped Leni up as they both began to make their way towards the couch as while they made it to the couch they then began to sit down on it and started to get the remote as when they grabbed it they then stopped for a moment before looking around to make sure none of their sisters would come out of nowhere and then battle them for the remote.

As after a second they both then looked at each other and then smiled as Lincoln then said. "I guess we have the TV all to ourselves right Leni." As Lincoln said that Leni then smiled and then nodded to him as Lincoln began to turn the TV on, as he did Leni then began to lay next to Lincoln who noticed and smiled as Leni then asked curiously.

"What should we watch first Lincoln?" As she asked that, Lincoln then began thinking before smiling as he then said to Leni happily. "How about a movie Leni?"

Once Lincoln asked Leni that, Leni then smiled and then nodded as she then said to him happily. "Sure Lincoln, that would be like, nice to watch a movie with you."

As Leni said that, Lincoln then smiled and began putting on the movie as he and Leni laid back on the couch and began watching the movie they found that began to start, as when they began watching it as the movie was very long as it's been about a half hour when Lincoln and Leni began watching the movie as while the movie began ending that's when the door began to make a sound as Lincoln and Leni looked at it as Lincoln then said smiling.

"Sounds like their back." As soon as Lincoln said that he and Leni then looked at the door and then saw it opened up as when it opened up that's when they both saw their sister Luna who was beginning to come inside of the house as while she came inside the house as she said smiling as she noticed Lincoln and Leni while slightly blushing.

"Hi Lincoln and Leni, how are you two doing?"

As she asked that while coming back into the house both Lincoln and Leni then noticed that she was coming back inside with her purple guitar as they began guessing that she was just coming back after playing it in the garage as when she came back inside Lincoln and Leni then waved to her and said. "Hi Luna." As they said that Lincoln then asked curiously.

"Luna, do you know where the others are at, and where you were at?"

When Lincoln asked that, Leni then nodded wanting to know to as Luna smiled and then said to Lincoln and Leni, answering the question. "Oh I was just in the garage practicing on my guitar skills, the others such as our parents and sisters went out to do their daily things, so it's just the three of us here at home today."

After Luna answered them both explaining that she was in the garage playing her guitar with the many speakers she has and where the others were at, Lincoln and Leni then smiled as they know that it's just them at home with their sister Luna as Lincoln then said. "Oh, that's really cool, that means we have the house to ourselves until our parents and sisters come back."

As Lincoln said that Leni then smiled as it'll just be the three of them here at the house, as after Lincoln and Leni did that they then went back to watching the TV as while they were watching the TV Luna then began focusing her eyes on Lincoln and began to blush a bit more as she still has memory of the love making that Lincoln and Leni were doing from last night as she then began to then go over to them and then said smiling.

"Hey Lincoln can you, come upstairs into my room to help me with something important please?" When Luna asked that curiously Lincoln then began to look a bit confused from for some reason by Luna's request as he then looked at Leni as she then smiled at Lincoln and then said.

"It's okay Lincoln, I'll be like right here if you need me." As Leni told Lincoln that, he then smiled and then nodded to her as he began to follow Luna as he said to her smiling.

"I'm right behind you Luna. I'll see you Leni once I'm back down."

As Lincoln said that smiling he then began to follow Luna upstairs as she was smiling as when she looked up at the stairs away from Lincoln and Leni's sight she then began blushing as she knew what she is going to do once they make it to her room, as while going upstairs Lincoln the looked at Leni and secretly wave to her smiling as she smiled and waved back to her too and began making it to the door of Luna and Luan's room.

Once they made it to the door Lincoln and Luna they both then began opening the door and began to go inside of it, as once they got into the room with Lincoln going in first, Lincoln then began looking around the room smiling as he then asked. "So what is it that you wanted me to help you with Luna?"

As Lincoln asked that that's Luna began to close the door behind her and him before placing her purple guitar in it's case that was nearby as once she put her guitar away, Lincoln the became curious of what all that noise was as he then looked and then noticed that Luna had closed the door and put her guitar away as he then asked. "Um...Luna what are you doing?" As Lincoln asked that curiously, Luna then smiled at him and then said to him.

"Just making sure we have peace and quiet to ourselves." As she said that Lincoln then looked a bit confused as Luna walked up to him and then said smiling. "I know about your and Leni's relationship."

When Luna said that Lincoln then became surprise and scared because he's afraid Luna might tell their parents as he then asked Luna scared, curious and surprised.

"H-How do you know that Luna?" As Lincoln asked that curiously and worried as he didn't want their parents to know about it Luna then smiled giving a little giggle as Luna then said smiling.

"I know that because of last night, had to use the bathroom, my batteries for my headphones died out, and then I heard moaning and went to your room and peeped through the crack in the door, seeing you sucking Leni out from her pussy."

When Luna told Lincoln that, he then became surprised as he then realized that he did leave the door open as soon as he allowed Leni to sleep with him tonight as he then said to himself. "I know I should've closed the door before we begin." As Lincoln said that he then looks at Luna and then asked her curiously as he said. "Please don't tell the others or our parents about that Luna please."

When Lincoln asked that curiously Luna then smiled at him as she then gave a little giggle and then said to him smiling. "Don't worry bro, I won't tell our family on you and Leni, I'm don't like tattle tailing on my family." As Luna said Lincoln then became relived as he knows that his sister Luna wouldn't do that to him as after that Luna then finished her sentence as she then said. "Also because, I wants to have some love making time with you too."

After Luna said that Lincoln who was relived then became surprised as he then looked at Luna and then became curious of why she wanted that as he then asked her. "What, but why?" When Lincoln asked that curiously, Luna then smiled at him and then told him as she said.

"I wanted to see how it's like, from what I saw last night before going back to bed Leni looked like she was enjoying it a lot with you." When Luna told Lincoln that, he then began thinking for a moment wondering if he should have love making time with her or not as after a few seconds of thinking Lincoln then had made his decision and then looked at Luna and then nodded to her smiling as he then said to her

"I'll do it with you Luna, but please, promise you will never tell our parents about me and Leni, also what we're going to do right now."

When Lincoln told Luna that she then smiled and then nodded as she then said to Lincoln happily. "Don't worry bro, I promise I won't tell anyone in the family, not even Mom and Dad about you and Leni. Plus I want to not tell them because of what were going to do." As she said that smiling she then went over to Lincoln and then began to grab his hand gently as she then smiled and said. "Follow me to my bed bro and will begin."

As Luna said that, Lincoln then smiled and then nodded to her as he then said. "Sure Luna."

When Lincoln said that, Luna then smiled as she began to lead Lincoln to her bed as they began to climb up to her bed, once they did Luna then looked at Lincoln and then said smiling.

"You want to lay down first Lincoln?"

After Luna told Lincoln that, Lincoln then smiled and then nodded to her as he then said to her. "Sure, but your going to need to be above me when we begin." When Lincoln said that, Luna then smiled and then nodded as they began going towards the bed before getting onto it as once they got into the bed Luna then smiled at Lincoln as she then said.

"Ready to begin bro?"

When she asked that, Lincoln then smiled and then nodded to her as she then said. "I'm ready Luna."

"Sweet, but before we do when did you and Leni become...You know?"

When she asked that curiously with a smile, Lincoln then smiled and then told her as he then said to her. "Ever since that incident with the Voice mail I sent to Lori's phone, we were in the air vents trying to get into her and Lori's room to delete the message from Lori's phone, we told each others feelings right before we even entered the room." After Lincoln told Luna that she then understood in realization and then said.

"Oh, so that explains it." After she said that she then smiled and then said. "Okay, now that were ready what did you and Leni do first before you both began having love making time though?"

After she asked that, Lincoln the began remembering what he and Leni did when they first began their love making as he then smiled and then said. "What we did first was kiss, while we removed each others clothing." As soon as Lincoln told Luna that, she then smiled and already knew what to do as she brought Lincoln into a kiss with her as he was surprised a bit from it before smiling and kissing her back.

While they were kissing Luna and Lincoln smiled through the passionate kissing and began grabbing their clothing as they both began to remove their bottom clothing first which was Lincoln's pants and Luna's skirt along with her white belt that's connected with the skirt as they both began to pull them down as while kissing Lincoln decided to look down and began to look amaze as he was able to see Luna's undies colors from the side as they were a purple color as he smiled and thought to himself.

"Wow, she's wearing undies that match her color too, just like Leni." As Lincoln thought that he and Luna then had fully removed their pants or skirt connected with the white belt as they then tossed them aside onto the floor through the kiss as while kissing they then broke it as Luna then asked.

"Why did you stop Lincoln?"

When she asked that curiously, Lincoln then smiled and then said to her. "I want to go down to first look and then take your undies off for the next part." When Lincoln said that smiling, Luna then smiled at Lincoln while blushing as she then said to him.

"Go ahead Lincoln, I'm okay with it, plus it will be interesting." When Luna said that smiling, Lincoln then smiled and then nodded to her happily as he began to go down until he was at Luna's pelvis and began smiling at the sight of seeing Luna's purple undies, while looking at them he then said smiling. "Wow Luna, your undies look amazing, now get ready here comes the best part."

As Lincoln said that he then went forward and gave Luna's undies a kiss in the area where her pussy's at causing Luna to blush first before moaning a bit from the kiss, after that Lincoln then got ready as he started to grab the sides of Luna's undies from her hips before beginning to pull them down, but as he pulled them down he was pulling them slowly which was making Luna begin moaning as it felt amazing to her as she said.

"Lincoln that's amazing, keep going please."

When Luna asked that, Lincoln then smiled and then nodded to her as he continued until he fully took her undies off of her, as once he took them off he then smiled at the sight of them in his hands before he tossed them to the side to the pile of their bottom clothing as after that he then looked at Luna's pelvis again and then looked more amazed by it as he then said. "Whoa."

After he said that, Luna heard him and began looking down at him and then asked. "You liking what you see Lincoln?" After she asked that Lincoln who was looking at her pussy looked up at her and then smiled and nodded as he then said to her.

"Yes I am Luna, ready for the next part I'm going to do?" When he asked that, Luna then began thinking for a moment before smiling and then nodding as Lincoln then smiled and then said to her. "Okay Luna, here I go."

Once Lincoln told Luna that he then held onto Luna's hips and then went forward as he began to kiss Luna's pussy which made Luna gasp at the feeling of Lincoln's lips touching one of her most sensitive areas as she began moan as Lincoln continued as she then said to him happily. "Lincoln this is starting to feel really good, please keep going."

After she asked Lincoln to keep going, Lincoln then smiled and then nodded to Luna as he then said to her smiling.

"Don't worry Luna I will." After Lincoln told Luna that he then began to change the kissing to licking as he began licking Luna's pussy which made Luna give a gasp that felt even better then the kissing as she began moaning louder from it as when she began moaning Lincoln then asked her curiously through the licking he was doing. "Do you like this Luna?"

When he asked her curiously, Luna then nodded to him as she then said to him happily from the pleasure and sensation she was getting. "Yes Lincoln, it's amazing, is there more to it?"

When she asked that smiling Lincoln then smiled and then nodded to her as he then said to her.

"There's more to it Luna, get ready for this one."

After Lincoln said that he the began change again and began sucking Luna's pussy which made her gasp and begin moaning as this was getting better for her as she was liking it a lot, but as Lincoln continued sucking to pleasure Luna, she then began to feel something beginning to come up from inside her from all of the pleasure she was getting as she then looked down at Lincoln and then said to him. "Lincoln I feel something coming up inside me, better get ready for it."

As Luna said that through her moans Lincoln then smiled and then nodded as he knew what it means as it's the same thing that happened to Leni when he was doing the same thing to her, as when he knew what Luna meant by that he then smiled and nodded to her and began continuing as he said to her. "Don't worry Luna I will get ready."

As he said that smiling as he began continuing sucking Luna's pussy which was beginning to make her moan louder as after a few seconds of doing that, Luna then gave out a very loud and long moan and began squirting all over Lincoln as he closed his eyes to prevent Luna's juices from getting into his eyes, as after a minutes Luna then stopped squirting and began to pant from that squirting she just did as she smiled and said. "That's amazing Lincoln."

When she said that Lincoln then began to lick and drink down her juices that were all over his face which Luna noticed and began to blush as she watched, then as soon as Lincoln was done he then began smiling as he then looked up at Luna and then said to her happily. "Luna, your juices were amazing." As Lincoln said that it made Luna blush even more as she then asked Lincoln curiously happily.

"What's next now?" When she asked happily, Lincoln then smiled and then said to her.

"Next is this part Luna and I'm sure that your going to like what I'm about to do after I remove your top." After Lincoln said that he then began kissing Luna's body again and began starting from her pelvis before going up to her waist as he did that he then began to grab the bottom rim of Luna's top and began to bring it up while he continued kissing making Luna blush as he did that as he went up to her belly, sides and then chest.

As he did get to her chest he then stopped and began bringing Luna's top up before pulling it over her head and off before putting it aside with their bottom clothing and Luna's undies as after that Lincoln then began looking at Luna's body and made his eyes look directly at her flat chest and nipples as he started smiling looking up at Luna as he then said. "Here I go Luna."

Once Lincoln said that he then began placing his hands on Luna's flat chest before rubbing it gently and tenderly as while doing that he was also rubbing Luna's nipples making her gasp and then begin moaning again as she began blushing as she said.

"Lincoln keep going, this is as amazing as what you were doing to my clit." When Luna asked that, Lincoln then smiled and then nodded to her as he then said to her happily.

"Sure Luna, here's the part I'm going to do that you'll like."

As Lincoln said that he then began to make his head go forward as he started to latch his mouth onto Luna's flat chest and began to suck on her nipples, causing her to gasp louder before moaning louder as she was really liking this as Lincoln smiled knowing that she was going to like that as he then continued pleasuring Luna as he continues sucking her flat chest as Luna moaned louder from it.

But after a few minutes Lincoln then stopped and began letting his mouth let go of Luna's nipples as Lincoln then smiled and looked up at Luna who began smiling at Lincoln and then said to him as she began blushing. "Your Excellent at that Lincoln." When Luna said that, Lincoln then smiled at her and then nodded as he then said to her.

"I sure am Luna, now that's done we just have to do one more thing and that's it." When Lincoln told Luna that she then smiled and then asked him curiously.

"What's the last part Lincoln?"

When she asked that, Lincoln then began to smile at her knowing that she would want to do that last part with him as he then said to her happily. "Before we begin the last part your going to need to help me get my shirt and then underwear off, after that will then began to start the very last part together."

After Lincoln told Luna that, she then smiled and then nodded as she then said to him happily.

"Don't worry Lincoln, I got that." As Luna said that she then began to make one of her hands reach down to Lincoln's underwear and the other to his shirt before grabbing them as once she grabbed Lincoln's shirt and underwear as she then began to pull them up or down as she smiled knowing that the last part has to be better then the others that they did.

As after she had got off Lincoln's shirt and underwear she then began tossing them aside with the rest of their clothes in the pile as once he tossed them aside Luna then looked down and began to blush as she looked amazed by the sight before looking back at Lincoln as he then smiled to her and then said. "Ready for the last part Luna?"

When Lincoln asked that curiously Luna then smiled and then nodded as she then said to Lincoln happily. "I'm ready Lincoln." When she said that smiling, Lincoln then smiled and began to position himself to help Luna get ready for the very last part as after he positioned himself he then smiled and then said to Luna to get ready.

"Okay here I go Luna, on the count of three, one, two, three."

After Lincoln said that three he then pushed forwards as Luna went down as when they did that, Luna then gave a gasp as she continued going down while Lincoln continued pushing up making Luna moan as they did that as Lincoln's member entered Luna's pussy, then soon after they both stopped Lincoln then smiled at Luna as she then looked at him and then said smiling. "Is there more to this Lincoln."

When she asked that Lincoln then nodded to her and then said to her happily.

"Yes, now that I'm inside you, and your on top of me you have to push yourself up and then go down and keep going until it feels like you going to cum again." When Lincoln told Luna that she then smiled and then nodded to Lincoln she then said to him happily. "Got it Lincoln."

After Luna told Lincoln that she then began starting as once she did she then began to moan as Lincoln smiled as he loves listening to her moans, as she was moaning Lincoln then became curious and then asked her curiously.

"How's it good so far Luna?" When Lincoln asked that curiously to Luna she then smiled at him and the nodded to him as she then said happily.

"Lincoln...It's Amazing."

As she said happily she then continued to go up and down as Lincoln smiled as Luna's moans began to get louder, as her moans got louder, Lincoln then smiled as he then said to Luna happily. "Let me help make more better for you Luna." As he said that he then began to push up as he was making it more pleasurable not only for himself but for Luna as well, as while doing that, Luna noticed it and began smiling as it was pleasuring her more as she said.

"What your doing right now Lincoln is Excellent, keep going I can feel myself getting closer after each second." When Luna said that, Lincoln then smiled and then nodded to Luna as he continued to keep going for his sister Luna as she was really enjoying this so far, as after a few minutes of going in and out or up and down both Luna and Lincoln felt a tingling sensation beginning to build up inside of them as Lincoln then looked at Luna and asked.

"Luna I'm starting to get close, are you getting close too?" When Lincoln asked that Luna then smiled and then nodded to him as she then said to him. "I am Lincoln I'm going to do it again, get ready."

When Luna told Lincoln to get ready he then smiled and then nodded to her as he then said. "Don't worry Luna I'm always ready, keep going." After Lincoln said that, Luna then smiled and then nodded as they both continued on, as they did they began to get even faster at every seconds, but after a minute they both then finally reached their peaks as they shouted their names saying.

"Lincoln/Luna!"

After they both shouted that they then began to cum as they both stood frozen for a moment as they began to stay stiff for a minutes as Luna squirted all over Lincoln's member as he cums inside of her pussy before they both collapsed onto the bed panting after they both came, as they were laying down they then began to look at each other and smiled before going into a kiss as they hugged each other while kissing as after the kiss Luna then said.

"I love you Lincoln." After Luna said that Lincoln then smiled and then nodded to her as he then said to her.

"I love you too Luna, we just rest here for a little bit until were ready to get back onto our legs." When Lincoln told Luna that she then smiled and then nodded to Lincoln as they both began to lay down together on Luna's bed as they needed to rest after doing that, which only lasted for a few minutes as they laid on the bed for a while, as when they began getting up Lincoln then looked at Luna and then asked her curiously.

"Luna, do you know where our clothes are at?" When he asked that curiously Luna then began to look around off of her bed and then looked down at the side of it and then smiled as she then said to Lincoln happily. "It's over here Lincoln, right on the floor where tossed them onto."

After she said that, Lincoln then looked over the side of Luna's bed too and saw both of their clothes scattered in a almost pile on the floor as Lincoln then smiled and then said. "We should get down from your bed and get dressed right now, just in case if our parents and sisters get back home." When Lincoln said that Luna then smiled and then nodded as she then said.

"Yeah, but what about Leni bro?"

When she asked that, Lincoln then smiled at Luna and then said to her happily. "Don't worry, I'm sure she's okay with what we did, plus I think she already knows."

After Lincoln told Luna that she smiled and then nods as they both began to get down from her bed and began to head towards their clothes, but before they can get dressed, Luna looked at Lincoln's pants that are on the floor and then sees and notices in one of the pockets there was a pair of her undies in it as she then looked at Lincoln who noticed and then explained to her as he said to her. "I...took a pair of your undies when you were not here yet."

When Lincoln told Luna, she then smiled before saying to him happily. "It's okay Lincoln. You can keep them." After she told Lincoln that, he then smiled as he put the undies back into his pocket as he and Luna both then began picking up their clothes before they began putting them back on as they were both getting dress before they leave Luna and Luan's bedroom, as after they both get themselves all dressed they then smiled and began to head towards the door, but before they left Lincoln had a idea what to do and stopped Luna as he said smiling.

"Luna wait, I want to do this with you before we go." When Lincoln said that he then begins to lift up Luna's purple skirt up to see her purple undies that have the skull symbol on them as when he looked at them Luna began to blush as Lincoln then smiles as he then smiles and gives her a kiss on the undies in the area where her pussy is at, after that they then began to leave the bedroom and started to head back downstairs where Leni's at.

As Luna and Lincoln began to head downstairs they began to look downstairs to see where Leni's at as after looking they were both able to see the living room as they both then saw Leni as she was on the couch right where she was when they went upstairs as when they saw her on the couch still watching TV they began looking at each other as Lincoln said. "Wow, she's been there all the time when we were upstairs."

When Lincoln asked Luna that Luna then looked at him and then back to Leni as she then said.

"I guess she did dude." After she said that they both then began to head down the stairs towards the couch as when they got to the couch Leni then noticed it and then smiled as she then said to them.

"Hi Lincoln and Luna, what took you two so long, you've been up their for like, a long time?"

When Leni told them that Lincoln and Leni then looked at the clock and noticed that they've been up there for only 20 minutes as they then looked at Leni as Luna then said smiling. "We've only been up there for a 20 minutes sis." After she told Leni that Lincoln then smiled and then nodded to Leni as he then said to her.

"Luna needed help with something that was, very important to her Leni."

When Lincoln told Leni that she then asked curiously. "You two had fun?" When she asked that, both Lincoln and Luna then smiled and then nodded to Leni as when they nodded to her she then began to then smile and then nodded as she says to Lincoln happily. "I understood Lincoln." When Leni said that smiling, Lincoln then smiled and then said.

"Thank you Leni, also it's understand."

After Lincoln said that, Leni then began to think for a moment before smiling and then nodding as she knows that he was right, after that, Lincoln and Luna then began to walk over to Leni before they began to sit down with Leni together on the couch as when they sat on the couch Luna then smiled at Lincoln and then said to him happily in her British accent. "Thank you for the help Lincoln, I bloody loved it."

When Luna told Lincoln that she then winked to Lincoln as he then smiled and then said to her happily. "Welcome Luna." After saying that Luna then smiled as she and then Lincoln looked at the TV and began watching TV with Leni as Lincoln began to smile and then brought Leni and Luna close to him as he kisses Leni first making her blush as he did that, then after her he then looked at Luna and then kissed her making her blush as well before they broke the kiss.

After they broke the kiss both Leni and Luna then smiled and began blushing from the kiss Lincoln gave them as they began to continue watching the TV today was a very good day for them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, Lori's Break Up

(Loud's House Morning)

As it was a very nice day in Royal Woods Michigan, Lincoln along with his two lovers both Leni and Luna were inside of their house in the Living room together watching on the big HD screen TV some shows on a channel together on the couch, as while they were watching the TV which was a cartoon show that they use to watch all the time together, Lincoln then began looking at Leni and then at Luna with a grin happy that they're his lovers as he thought.

'I'm glad to have Leni and Luna, their the best sisters to ever have.'

As while he began to look at Luna after he thought that he then started to remember that very day when both him and Luna had there love making time together for the first time in Luna and Luan's bedroom, as after he remembered that day he then began to hug both Leni and Luna close to him, which noticed and began blushing as Lincoln grins and then said to them. "Leni, Luna, I love you both."

When Lincoln said that happily to Leni and Luna, Luna then began to smile as Leni began to grin as they both began then to hug Lincoln too before giving him a kiss as they both then said to him. "We love you too Lincoln."

After they said that Lincoln then smiled at what Leni and Luna said to him as they began to continue watching the show on the TV, as after a few minutes when the show was beginning to end, Lincoln then noticed the time as it was time to do his homework or studies as he looked at Leni and Luna and then said.

"Leni, Luna, I'm going to go upstairs and begin to work on my homework, would you two like to come upstairs with me to help?"

As soon as Lincoln asked that curiously, Leni and Luna then began to think for a moment before looking back at Lincoln as Leni then said. "Sure Lincoln, that would be, like nice for us to help you with your paper thingy's." As soon as Leni said that Luna then said. "Yeah bro, and we will do anything to help you with your homework of any kind." After Luna said that Lincoln was then glad that his Gf's want to help him and then said to them as they began getting up from the couch.

"Thank you Leni and Luna, follow me to my room and will begin on the homework." After Lincoln told Leni and Luna they then began to follow Lincoln to his bedroom, heading upstairs before going right and opening Lincoln's door before heading inside as once inside Lincoln with Leni and Luna's help then began to open up and get the things they needed to use to help Lincoln begin to study or work on his homework as Luna then said.

"Wanna start on the homework now Lincoln."

As soon as Luna asked curiously Lincoln then said to them. "Yes Leni and Luna." After Lincoln said that happily Leni and Luna then began to walk over and try helping Lincoln with his homework, as Leni and Luna began to help Lincoln with his Homework they began to teach or help Lincoln figure out what the answer or question's are, pointing out parts or clues to show what leads to the answer being correct.

Later

After a while Lincoln was nearly done at doing his Homework with the help of Leni and Luna who helped him do good in his studies so far, as while doing the Homework Lincoln, Leni and Luna then heard a door open and then slam downstairs at the front door of the house before looking at the door of Lincoln's bedroom directly where the sound echoed through

As soon as the slam echo finished, Lincoln then said. "That was a door being slammed shut, that's not a good sign when that happens." After saying that Leni then said. "Who would like, slam the door thingy like that loud?" After Leni asked that confused, Luna then said to her and Lincoln.

"We should peep through the opening of the door to see who it exactly was sis and bro, just for caution."

When Luna told them that, Leni and Lincoln then stood up as Luna did to before they began to go to the door and opened it more and begin looking through the crack of the door to see what it was as they heard footsteps going up the stairs before seeing that it was their older sister Lori, who has her face buried in her hands, looking to be crying, tears leaving her hands from her eyes as she ran towards her and Leni's room, crying before heading inside and shutting the door immediately.

After she did that Lincoln, Leni, Luna then wondered what happened that would cause Lori to cry like that as Luna then said. "Whoa dudes, what was all that about."

When Luna said that, Leni and Lincoln both did not know why Lori was like that as they've never seen her like this before in a while, as Leni then said to Luna and Lincoln. "I don't like, know, I never seen Lori this devastatey before." When Leni said that, saying devastated wrong, Lincoln then said.

"Yeah, this is the first time I've seen Lori like this in a long time." After saying that he then opened the door and said. "I'm going to go check on her. Leni and Luna, wait here please, there's a chance Lori might throw stuff at me when she's like this." After Lincoln told them that Leni and Luna then said.

"Okay/Got it." To Lincoln as he left his room and began heading over to where Lori and Leni's room is at to talk to Lori or to reason with her to see what was exactly wrong with her as Leni and Luna watched to make sure Lincoln's okay, as once he got to the he then began to open it up carefully, not to startle or alert Lori.

Once he opened it all the way he then began to look in first before spotting Lori who's on her bed crying sadly with her eyeliner makeup mixing up in her tears as they both left her eyes down her face, as Lincoln then said in his thoughts.

'Wow, I wonder what caused Lori to cry like this?' After that he then began to open up the door and began taking a step in as he then asked Lori curiously.

"Lori are you okay?" As soon as Lincoln asked that, Lori looks at him, as he was able to see more tears leaving her eyes as she then picked up an object nearby her while she was sitting on the bed as she then shouted to him I sadness. "Go away Lincoln!"

As she said that Lincoln then immediately took action and ducked from the object Lori threw at him as he ducked just in time before the object Lori threw at him hit him almost, luckily after it missed him Lincoln then looked at Lori immediately and saw her holding another object and then ran back down the hall and back into his bedroom where Leni and Luna who saw everything as, as soon as Lincoln ran towards the door, which caused them to both get out of the way.

When Lincoln made it into the room they both then placed their hands onto Lincoln's shoulders worried as Leni then asked him. "Lincoln are you like okay?" As soon as she asked Luna then said and then asked. "Yeah did Lori hit you with that lamp she threw?" As soon as she asked that Lincoln then shook his head and then said to her and Leni.

"I'm okay, not a scratch, but I don't know why Lori's like this?" As soon as Lincoln asked that he along with Leni and Luna then heard Lori as she shouted out loud, causing Lincoln, Leni and Luna to nearly covering their ears as it was almost ear piercing.

"I can't believe Bobby broke up with me!"

After Lori have shouted that from her room, Lincoln, Leni and Luna nearly jumped from her shout as they were still able to hear it even when they plugged their ears as it was really loud, as after that Lincoln then said to Leni and Luna.

"That explains why Lori's like this, she's heartbroken, Bobby broke up with her."

When Lincoln told them that Luna then said. "That's why she's crying so much." After Luna said that Lincoln then continued as he said.

"I don't know why it happened, unless it was something Bobby couldn't stop or fix." After Lincoln said that, Leni and Luna both nod once to Lincoln as the three of them now know why Lori's like this as it's because of Bobby breaking up to her, leading to her crying as her heart was broken by him like a window being shattered to pieces by a rock of stone, as after that Leni then looked at Lincoln and then asked.

"What should we do to try to help Lori feel better?" As soon as she asked that curiously, Luna then said. "Yeah there has to be a way to help her, none of us don't want her to be like this forever, there's no telling how long she'll be like this."

When Luna told them that, Lincoln then had a idea on what they can do to help Lori as he smiled and looked at Leni and Luna and then said telling them both. "I have a idea on who we can get to help Lori feel better." When Lincoln told them that Leni then ask Lincoln curiously. "Who is this who that your like, talking about Lincoln?"

As soon as she asked that curiously, Lincoln then pulled out and showed what looked to be the Walkie-Talkie he always has with him some the times before telling them happily. "We can call Clyde on my Walkie-Talkie and then let him know what we need help with." When Lincoln said that smiling, Leni and Luna then liked the idea Lincoln has to help their sister Lori feel better as Luna then said. "It's a good idea Lincoln, Clyde will be the right one to help Lori feel better."

After Luna told Lincoln that Leni then said. "Yeah, it's a good idea Lincoln." When Leni said that, Lincoln then smiled at her and then held up the Walkie-Talkie as he pressed the call button on it and then said.

"Lincoln to Clyde, Lincoln to Clyde, do you read me?"

As soon as Lincoln asked that he then began to wait for a moment for Clyde to respond back to him as after a few seconds Lincoln hears Clyde as he said in a happy tone. "I read you loud and clear Lincoln, what do you need?" When Clyde asked that Lincoln then became glad that Clyde called as it was perfect to tell him what was wrong as he then said.

"Clyde I'm going to need you to come over to my house as a emergency, Lori's has had her heart shattered in a million pieces from Bobby breaking up with her, and me, Leni and Luna believe you might be able to help her feel better, you think you can come over and help her?"

Soon as Lincoln asked that curiously he, along with Leni and Luna then got close to the Walkie-Talkie and listened closely to the it as they heard Clyde say happily. "Yes, I'll be over in a jiffy, anything to help Lori."

After saying that Clyde then turned off the Walkie-Talkie and began getting ready to go over to Lincoln's house to help Lori as Lincoln, Leni, Luna smiled as Clyde was coming over to help

Later

After a while of waiting, Lincoln along with Leni and Luna were downstairs sitting together on the couch watching a bit of TV, waiting for Clyde to arrive as he's coming over soon to help them, as after a few seconds the three of them then hear a knock at the front door as they looked while Leni said.

"If that's Clyde that was, fast."

When she said that Lincoln nod and then stood up as he said. "I got this." When he said that he then began heading towards the door opening it to answer it as once he opened the door Clyde then walked in almost sounding out of breath as he then said.

"I came here as fast as I can." After saying that he then took a breather and then asked. "What was the problem again?"

Once Clyde asked curiously Lincoln tells him as he then explained to him. "Bobby broke up with Lori, she became sad and heartbroken from it and we think you might be able to help her since you know what to do to try to help her when she's in something like this." When Lincoln told Clyde that, Clyde then nodded to Lincoln before telling him.

"I'll do my best." After Clyde told Lincoln, Leni, Luna that he then begins to go up the stairs heading towards Lori and Leni's room to go and help Lori, while Lincoln, Leni and Luna watch him go up the stairs before Clyde out of their sight when he made it to the top and when and began going to the left side of the hall where Lori's at as the three began going back to the couch to wait, hoping that Clyde will help their sister and help her feel better, as while they wait, Clyde who was upstairs then began to stop in front of the bedroom door of Leni and Lori's room as he then said to himself.

"Okay Clyde, you can do this, for Lori's sake."

After Clyde said that to himself he then took a deep breath and then exhaled to stay calm for this and not pass out or anything like that before knocking on the door to make sure Lori's still in there, as Clyde knocked on the door he then asked curiously. "Lori can I come in?"

As soon as Clyde asked that curiously, Lori who was on the other side of the door inside of the bedroom then said. "Go away!" When she said that not wanting anyone to go into her room, Clyde then said to her.

"Lori please, it's me Clyde, let me in." After Clyde said that there was a instant of silence for a moment before Lori from the other said of her bedroom door said. "Clyde?"

As she said that the door then made a click as Lori was opening the door, when she opened her door a bit she then looked around outside the door of her room making sure it was only Clyde as once she looked down at him she then began opening the door more to let Clyde in as when she opened the door Clyde was able to see some dry tears left on Lori's face as she looked like she was going to be crying again.

soon as after Clyde saw her face he then began to go inside of her bedroom which she allowed as once Clyde's inside of the room he then went over to Lori's bed as once he was over to at it he then began to sit down at the corner of Lori's bed as Lori began walking over too where Clyde's at and began to sit next to him, as she does both her and Clyde then began to look at each other before looking away and began to stay silent for a moment not knowing what to say before Clyde asked.

"Are you okay Lori?" When Clyde asked that curiously, Lori then shook her head no sadly and then told Clyde as she then said.

"No, I'm...I'm not okay...Bobby broke up with me."

When Lori had told Clyde that he then said to himself in his thought. 'Whoa, I cannot believe it finally happened.' After Clyde thought that he then looked at Lori and then asked her curiously. "Whoa, wait, why did he break up with you Lori?"

When Clyde asked that curiously Lori then looked at him and then thought for a moment before deciding to tell Clyde why he did as she then said. "Well...It happened a few hours ago, I was suppose to meet Bobby at the park thinking it was going to be a picnic date by the large tree in the middle of the park, because Bobby said it was important, but when he meant important he didn't mean a date."

As Lori said that a flashback then began to begin as Lori told Clyde what happened.

Flashback a few hours ago

As it was the middle of the morning as the sun was sunny and all the way up in the sky, Lori was inside of the park dressed in her casual clothing to meet Bobby after he messaged, texted or both for Lori to come and meet him at the park as it was important, as once Lori made it to the park with a smile she then went over to the tree believing it was the one she and Bobby were going to have a picnic at as once she got there she then began waiting for him to show with a smile.

But as the minutes began passing Lori's smile began to fade away as she wondered why Bobby haven't shown up yet before in about 5 minutes she sees Bobby coming towards her from the entrance which made Lori smile before seeing that he did not come alone, as walking with Bobby was a girl that looked to be his age, which Lori who saw this became surprised and confused of, as once Bobby was over at her he then said. "Hi ba-I mean Lori."

When Bobby said that Lori then began to become confused as she didn't know why he was calling her by her name now instead of babe, as when he did that, Lori then asked looking at him and the other girl. "Bobby what's going on?" When she asked that curiously he then began to explain to her that saying.

"Lori, you might not like this, but I can't be with you anymore, I'm moving out of town with my family somewhere else."

When he had said that, Lori then began thinking that Bobby's just playing around as she then said to him. "Oh, haha, very funny Bobby." After saying that Lori then looked at him, noticing that he wasn't smiling, nor laughing which made Lori notices that he's serious, as it began getting her upset as she then asked.

"Why are you and your family moving out, and who's this girl that you came here with?" When she asked that curiously, Bobby then gave a sigh and then started telling her as he then said explaining.

"My family decided to move out, we're taking a plane somewhere out to Florida where the sun will always shine." After saying that he then gestured his hand over to the girl with him as he said. "And this is Marisa, I met her during and after School, we began hanging out and started to get to know each other...A lot, then when Schools almost over I told her what was going on, when I told her she told me that she's moving exactly where I'm moving at."

When he told Lori that, she then looked shocked at what Bobby's telling her, he's moving from Michigan to Florida, he's getting to know a girl he had just met, but the last thing Bobby then tells her, was the one that took the cake. "What I'm saying Lori is, well, it is over between the two of us."

Once Bobby told her that Lori then said repeating the words that Bobby had told her, to herself. "O...Over." When Lori said that she then heard and felt the shattering of her heart from inside her, as she has had her heart broken by him and began to become upset of him breaking up with her, which Bobby and the girl Marisa noticed as Bobby then asked her.

"Babe...I mean Lori, what's wrong?"

When he said that Lori then became more upset of this before she began to hold her hand up to him, stopping him from continuing on before telling him. "DON'T, to talk to me...For the rest of her life." After saying that she then began to run back home beginning to break into tears for Bobby moving out, being with another girl who's going with him and breaking up with her.

Flashback Ends

As soon as Lori finished the flashback telling Clyde what had happened she then started beginning to cry again as the flashback made her remember that horrible time happening from before today as while she cry and began placing her hands onto her face, Clyde then began to feel bad for her having that breakup as he never wanted to see the girl he loves to cry, as after feeling bad for her he then began telling her as he said.

"What, I can't believe that Bobby did that to you Lori, your the nicest girl I've ever known for a while." When he said that to Lori, she then stopped and began blushing a bit from Clyde saying that as she then asked.

"Clyde, you really think I'm nice?"

When Lori asked that curiously, Clyde then began to nod at her with a smile before he then said too her. "Yes." After saying that he then began to hug Lori to comfort her as he then said to her. "No matter what Lori, if you ever needs me, just call me and I'll come to you as soon as possible to help you and always be here to help you feel better."

Once Clyde finished his sentence Lori then began to blush a bit more before asking Clyde curiously. "You...Promise Clyde? When she asked that curiously, Clyde then nodded to her before saying to her. "I promise Lori."

After he finished, Lori then smiled a bit at him before she began hugging Clyde back, which he was a bit surprised from as this time Lori wasn't crying in sadness, this time she was crying in tears of joy, as while hugging she then said to Clyde.

"Thank you Clyde, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." After hugging Clyde they then broke the hug as they then began to smile, having a faint blush appear on their faces before Clyde said to Lori smiling.

"Welcome Lori." After he said that Lori then asked Clyde curiously. "Clyde, are you available tomorrow?" When Lori asked Clyde then nodded and said to her.

"Yep, I don't really have anything to do tomorrow." When he said that Lori then began smiling wiping away the rest of her tears off her face before asking him.

"Would you like to come over tomorrow to help me study?" When Lori asked, Clyde then smile at her before then saying to her.

"Sure Lori, that'll be nice."

When Clyde told Lori that she then became glad of that and then began to lean forward before giving Clyde a kiss onto his forehead as he became a bit stunned looking directly where Lori kissed him at as after Lori kissed him she then broke the kiss on his head and looked at him before telling him. "I'll see you soon when you comes over again."

Once she told Clyde that, he then nodded to her as he then said smiling to her. "I'll see you soon too." After saying that Clyde then got up from her bed before leaving her room, before going down the halls thinking in his thoughts happily. 'I got kissed on the forehead from Lori, yes!' After Clyde thought that smiling, he then began going downstairs where Lincoln is at as Leni and Luna went to get something as when Lincoln heard footsteps coming down the stairs before looking and seeing Clyde come down as he then got up from the couch and headed over to Clyde as he then asked curiously.

"Clyde, how did it go with Lori?" When he asked that curiously, Clyde then looked at him and then told him happily. "I have to say it Lincoln, it went very well" When he told Lincoln that, Lincoln then smiled and then asked. "What did you do to help Lori?

Once he asked Clyde then said with a grin. "I asked her what was wrong, she told me what happened, I comfort her saying I couldn't believe that Bobby did that to her the nicest girl I've ever met, after that I then hugged her, promised her that I would always be here for her, and then after that, Lori asked me if I can come over tomorrow to help her with her studying which I said yes to her, after that she then gave me a kiss on my forehead."

After Clyde finished, Lincoln then smile at him before telling him.

"Clyde that's great news, that means that you might be able to have a chance to be with Lori."

When Lincoln had told Clyde that, Clyde then began realizing that what Lincoln had just told him was right, he might have a full chance to be with Lori now since Bobby left and broke up with her, after realizing that Clyde then began repeating the last words Lincoln told him as he said. "I-I-I may have a chance with L-L-Lori?!"

After saying that Clyde then began he bleeds from his nose looking dazed before passing out, after he passed out Lincoln then looked down at Clyde and saw that he was out cold, after seeing that both Leni and Luna then began to come back into the living room as Luna asked. "Hey bro, did Clyde help Lori feel-?"

Before Luna finished both her and Leni then saw Clyde knocked out on the floor, as after seeing that they then looked at Lincoln and then both asked. "What happened?" When they asked Lincoln then told his two lovers and then said.

"I made Clyde realize he might have a chance with Lori now that Bobby's gone." When he told them that with a smile he then began to hold Clyde up by his arms and said. "Let's help him get home." When Lincoln said that Leni and Luna then nodded and began helping Lincoln with Clyde before leaving to take him back to his home to help him get there.

A few minutes later

After a while, Lincoln who along with Leni and Luna were holding Clyde were almost back at his home as after a few seconds Lincoln then looked up and then spotted Clyde's house as he then smiled and then said. "Come on Leni and Luna we're almost there to his house."

When Lincoln said that, Leni and Luna then became relived as they along with Lincoln know that they're almost done as they began to make it towards the door as once they got there Lincoln then let go of one of Clyde's arms and then rang the doorbell before the three began waiting for Clyde's dads to open the door as after a few seconds both of Clyde's dads answered the door and began looking seeing them holding Clyde who's out cold and then asked curiously.

"Lori?" Once they asked that, Lincoln, Leni, Luna then nodded to them and then said. "Lori." After saying that Clyde's dads then picked up Clyde from the three as Clyde's dad Harold said.

"Thank you Lincoln, Leni and Luna, we're going to get Clyde to bed right now."

"Welcome." After saying that the three then began to head back home as Clyde's dads closed the door to bring Clyde to his bed to rest, as while Lincoln and his Gf's head back to their house Luna then asked. "When were back home bro and sis what should we do to pass the rest of the time?"

When she asked, Lincoln and Leni then wondered what they should do when their back before Lincoln said. "When we're back home we should get something to eat and then after that we can have a conversation together." When Lincoln said that with a smile, Leni and Luna then grin as Leni then said. "That sound like, the best thing to do before we get ready for bed."

Once Leni said that smiling they then began to continue their way back home together.

A few minutes later

After a while of walking, Lincoln, Leni and Luna have finally made their way back home after dropping Clyde back at his house after he fainted from what Lincoln told him, as when the three were home they began to open up the front door and began heading inside walking past the living room before going into the kitchen as once they got into the kitchen they then stopped walking as once they stopped Lincoln then looked at his two Gf's and then asked curiously.

"Now that we're home what do you two suggest what we should have to eat together?"

When Lincoln asked that curiously to Leni and Luna, Luna then said to Lincoln. "Anything you want Lincoln." After she said that smiling, Leni then nodded and said with a grin. "Yeah and you can like, pick anything that's your favorite."

As soon as they told Lincoln that he then smiled and thought for a moment on what they should have to eat before knowing what they can have as he then said happily. "I know, how about Mac and Cheese?"

"Who's Mac and Cheese?" When Leni asked that, thinking Lincoln talking about a two people as after she said that Luna then told her as she said.

"Mac and Cheese is not two people Leni, it's food macaroni and cheese, Lincoln asked if we wanted it when we make it." When she said that Leni then understood what Luna meant and then said.

"Ohh, I get it, I'll have macaroni and cheese with you Lincoln." After she said that Luna then said with a nod. "Same here dudes."

Once they said that happily, Lincoln then smiled at them and then said. "Okay, Mac and Cheese it is."

After saying that he along with Leni, Luna then began to start making macaroni and cheese together getting three boxes of it, getting the things they needs to make the Mac and Cheese and then get ready to use the stove, as once they got the things they needed ready they then began starting to make the Mac and Cheese together as Lincoln and Luna had to help Leni a bit to make it.

While they were beginning to cook the Mac and Cheese together Lincoln who was helping looked over at Leni and Luna and then smiled at them having a idea what to do to them as he began to walk over to Leni first as she was watching the Macaroni boil in the water as while she did she then felt the back of her dress be brought up and began blushing as she looked and saw Lincoln smiling as Leni asked.

"What are you doing Lincoln?" When she asked happily Lincoln then told her. "I'm getting you and Luna comfortable." As he said that he then began to take off Leni's undies, pulling them down exposing her pussy, teasing her causing her to blush and then moan a bit as Lincoln did that until they were off, once they were Lincoln then looked at her turquoise undies and sniffed them as he then said.

"Your undies smell sweet Leni."

When he said that Leni then blushed from what Lincoln said as he began going over to Luna doing the same as when he lifted Luna's skirt she then began to blush to and then smile as she knew she was next as Lincoln began to take off her purple undies next, pulling them down exposing her pussy too as he began teasing her to, causing her to gasp and moan to from the teasing until her undies were off, after he took them off he then began to sniff them to and said happily.

"Yours are sweet to Luna." After saying that Luna then began to blush and smiled as she, Leni and Lincoln began to continue making their Mac and Cheese.

30 minutes later

When 30 minutes have passed the three have finished making the Mac and Cheese that they're going to be having to eat for right now as once it was finished they began to pour some of it into each of their three bowls with the fork they each have in their bowl after they finished pouring in the Mac and Cheese, Lincoln then looked at Leni and Luna and then asked smiling. "How does the Mac and Cheese look Leni and Luna, good?" When Lincoln asked his Gf's happily Leni then said to him smiling.

"They look more then good Lincoln, they're perfect." Once Leni told him that, Luna then told Lincoln with a smile.

"Yeah bro, I guess when we made the Mac and Cheese together we made it perfect together." When she said that Lincoln then told her happily. "Yeah, ready to eat Leni and Luna?" As soon as he asked, Leni and Luna then answered him as they both said with a grin. "Yes."

After saying that they and Lincoln then began to eat the Mac and Cheese they made together in the kitchen as it was very good since the three of them made it together.

A few minutes later

Once the minutes have passed, the three have finished their Macaroni and Cheese as after they've finished eating they then began getting up from the chairs they were sitting on and began to pick up their bowls and began bringing them to the sink before turning on the water to start cleaning the bowl and forks they have as while they did that, Lincoln then looked over at his Gf's and then asked curiously.

"Now that were done eating some Mac and Cheese what would you two like to do with me now?"

As soon as Lincoln asked that, Leni and Luna then looked at each other and smiled before looking back at Lincoln as Luna told him. "How about we have a conversation together Lincoln at the couch with some soda to drink." When Luna asked, Lincoln then said to her and Leni.

"Sure."

When Lincoln said that happily, they then continued to clean out the bowls and the forks until they were cleaned and put into the drying rack to dry off, before going to the fridge to got some kind of soda to drink as they're going to have their conversation together in the living room.

After the three finished getting what they need they then began to head inside the living room and began sitting on the couch together to begin their conversation, as once Lincoln and his two Gf's sat down together beginning their conversation as they began talking they start talking about either something funny or what they did together or separate, which made them either laugh or talk about it to of what happened after or during that.

As after a while of talking, Lincoln then became curious of one thing and then looked at Leni and Luna as he then asked them as it's a part of what they're doing. "Leni, Luna, I have to ask you this and I've been curious about it, why do you two love me as your Bf when I'm your brother?"

When Lincoln asked curiously to them they both then started to each tell him why as Leni started first as she's Lincoln's main lover as she said to him. "Lincoln, we love you as a Bf, because your the only boy and brother we've known that's been like, the nicest to us for a long time."

Once Leni finished, Luna then began next as she then began telling Lincoln as she said. "Yeah, and most of all bro you've helped us and the others some or most of the times with problems that we needed your help with when we needed a extra hand." After Luna had told Lincoln that, he then smiled at his two sisters and then told them.

"You both love me because of all that, that's cool." When Lincoln said that, Luna then asked curiously. "It truly is dude."

When she said that Leni then said with a grin. "Yeah." After saying that they including Lincoln then began to stare at each other beginning to blush as they were closing in to each other before going to into kiss as Lincoln began kissing Leni first passionately and then after her Luna, but as Lincoln was kissing Luna who was smiling, she then realized something and then broke the kiss before telling Lincoln and Leni.

"Wait bro and sis, we can't start now, our parents and sisters are already home, if we do it now our parents and sisters will become suspicious and come to see what the commotion is. "

After she told them both Lincoln and Leni knew that she's right, as after that Lincoln then had a idea and then told them. "Wait, what if we do it at night when everyone's sleeping, that way nobody becomes suspicious, you both just have to secretly leave your rooms at night, and sneak your way into my room quietly, when in my room will begin to have love making time. Sound good?"

When Lincoln asked that Luna then said. "Lincoln, that a brilliant idea." After she told Lincoln, Leni then nodded with a grin agreeing that it's a good idea too as Lincoln then told them.

"Good, then by tonight will begin tonight after everybody in the house is asleep."

Once Lincoln said that, he and his Gf's then began to continue their conversation before soon heading upstairs to get ready for the night,

Later

As the hours have passed after everyone in the house have gotten ready for tonight to sleep they all then begin to get ready for bed in their bedrooms for the night heading inside of them before closing the doors behind them for the night, inside of Leni and Lori's room Leni was laying on her back waiting until everyone's asleep, while Lori who's in her bed laying down facing away from where Leni's at was looking directly at her phone, thinking as she thought.

'What should I do, should I text Clyde now or tomorrow, he has to be sleeping right now?' As Lori thought that she then looked over her shoulder to Leni and then asked her for advice as she then said quietly. "Leni, I need advice, should I text him now, or tomorrow?"

Once Lori asked that curiously Leni then looked at her and then said confused. "Text who Lori?" When Leni asked who, Lori was then about to speak before stopping for a moment before saying to Leni.

"Uh...Never mind Leni, I think I got it." As she said that she then turned and continued to look at her phone before deciding to text Clyde as she began texting on her phone saying to Clyde in text. 'Clyde, are you awake?'

Once Lori texted him she then began waiting for Clyde to message back, as after waiting for a few seconds she heard a ping and looked seeing it was Clyde that has messaged her as she opened his messaged and read it as it said. 'Yep Lori, I'm awake.'

When he messaged Lori that she then smiled knowing now that Clyde's awake as she then looked at her phone and messaged him as it said.

'I wanted to say thank you again, for making me feel better.' When she texted that she then began waiting for Clyde reply as after waiting she then heard another ping and saw that Clyde had replied as Lori then read it as it said. 'Welcome Lori, and I promise I'll see you tomorrow to help you study. Goodnight.'

When Lori finished reading Clyde's text, she then began to smile at the text and then texted back saying happily. 'Goodnight too,I promise I'll see u tomorrow too Clyde.'

After Lori texted that smiling she then began getting ready for bed as she put her phone away and started going to sleep with a smile, as while she began sleeping, Leni then looked over at her quietly making sure she's asleep before smiling as she got up from her bed quietly and headed towards the bedroom door and then begin opening it carefully, as once she opened it she then snuck out of her room and then closed the door slightly as once out she then smiled and said.

"That was like a close one."

As she said that quietly she then heard a door open up and then saw Luna leaving her room as she was doing the same thing Leni was doing, sneaking out of the room, once she was out she then looked over and saw Leni as she then said in a whisper. "Your out too, good, let's go over to Lincoln's bedroom now to get started for some love making time with him."

When Luna said that Leni then smiled and nodded as they both then began to go over to Lincoln's bedroom quietly in tiptoes not to not wake up their sisters and parents who are in the bottom lever of the house, as after a few seconds when they made it too Lincoln's room they both opened the door and looked in as Leni asked curiously.

"Lincoln, are you awake?"

When she asked that curiously they then stepped into the room and began looking seeing Lincoln in bed with his body covered by his covers as he said to them. "I'm awake." When Lincoln said that, Leni and Luna then grinned seeing that their Bf is awake as he then asked them curiously.

"Wanna start?" When Lincoln asked curiously to his two Gf's they both looked at each other before Leni and Luna nod as Lincoln then grinned and lifted the covers revealing his member to them as they began getting started as Luna was going first as she began to strip herself from her night shirt taking it up and off her body teasing Lincoln as he watched before she dropped her nightshirt to the side before grabbing onto her undies and then pulling them down to, teasingly as she asked Lincoln.

"How's this bro?"

When she asked that Lincoln then said to her looking amazed. "I'm enjoying this a lot Luna with you and Leni here." Once Lincoln said that Luna then had fully taken off her undies putting them with her nightshirt as she smiled letting Lincoln look at her nude body as he looked at her flat chest and nipples, before looking down seeing her pussy as it looked moist as she then asked.

"How do I look Lincoln?" When she asked that curiously Lincoln smiled at her and then said to her.

"You look amazing Luna, just like Leni."

After Lincoln told Luna that she then began going over to Lincoln and got onto the bed, sitting on her knees above Lincoln's member as she then said to him. "Thanks Lincoln" When she said that she then began going down making Lincoln's member go inside of her pussy, causing her to give a slight gasp before moaning as she blushed, as once she made it all the way down she then pushed herself up and then back down again.

Continuing the pace as Lincoln held onto her hips wanting her to continue as he was enjoying this, as Lincoln was Leni who was watching them then became curious and asked.

"Lincoln, Luna can I join in too?" When she asked that Lincoln then looked over at her and then told her saying happily.

"Sure you can Leni, it'll make this love making more interesting for the three of us." After Lincoln told Leni that she then smiled and then said. "Okay."

When Leni quietly said that she then began to start teasing Lincoln too, removing her nightdress as she started to pull down the shoulder straps of her turquoise dress from her shoulders before pulling them down slowly as Lincoln watched, as after a bit she then let her dress drop to the floor revealing that she was just in her undies underneath with her chest and nipples exposed too before grabbing her undies and then pulling them down slowly too.

After a few seconds she then got them off too and put them with her nightdress before walking over to Lincoln and Luna before she said to Lincoln posing to show her body and pussy to him. "How to I look to Lincoln?"

When she asked that Lincoln then smiled at her and then said.

"You look amazing too Leni." When he said that Leni then leaned down forward before bringing Lincoln into a kiss which he saw coming as he began kissing Leni back as Luna continued going up and down on his member, as after kissing, Leni and Lincoln then broke the kiss as Lincoln began patting part of his bed and then said.

"Sit here Leni, I have a surprise to help pleasure you and Luna at the same time." After Lincoln said that Leni then sat down next to him and said. "I love your surprises Lincoln, what is it?"

Once she asked that, Lincoln then told her as he pressed a finger against her pussy. "This Leni." After that he then began pushing his finger into Leni's lower sensitive spot causing her to blush and then begin moaning from the pleasure she's getting from Lincoln too as both her and Luna were enjoying this nighttime sex they're having together as Luna then asked through a few moans.

"Lincoln, do it hard for us, please." When she asked Leni then nodded and said through some moans too. "Please for us Lincoln."

When they asked Lincoln then gave a nod and told them. "Sure thing."

Once said he then began to go hard for them as he began putting the rest of his fingers into Leni's pussy, going faster and hard for her, same with Luna as he began to thrust up every time Luna went down for him as this was bringing the three of them into a lot of sensation as they continue on doing their love making, as after a few minutes they felt themselves getting close as Lincoln told Leni and Luna.

"Leni, Luna I'm going to cum." When Lincoln announced them that Leni and Luna then smiled and then each said. "Me too." "Me three."

After saying that they then began to go faster until in a few minutes the three of them came as Lincoln cam inside of Luna's pussy as Leni and Luna squirted on his hand or his member, as after they finished they then began to pant after the three of them came, as after panting Lincoln then began to kiss Luna passionately before breaking it as Lincoln said.

"Your fantastic Luna"

After Lincoln said that Luna then blushed a bit more and then said. "Thanks Lincoln." After saying that Lincoln along with Luna then began to look at Leni who began blushing as Lincoln then said with a smile.

"Your turn Leni." Once Lincoln told her that he then began to help Luna get up from the bed as she began to walk over to where her clothes are at to watch Lincoln and Leni have love making now, as while she began watching, Leni began to crawl over to Lincoln's side before getting on her knees above Lincoln's member too as she then said.

"Can we start Lincoln?" When she asked Lincoln then smiled and then told her.

"Anytime you want to start Leni."

After Lincoln told Leni that smiling, she then grinned and then said. "Okay." After that she then began going down slowly, letting Lincoln's member enter her pussy just like Luna as it began making Leni moan as she felt his member entering her until she began going up and then back down as she began picking up the pace each second as Lincoln held her hips too letting her keep going as Luna who's watching smiled at them and then said to them.

"You both are doing great Lincoln and Leni." When she said that Lincoln and Leni then said to her happily.

"Thank you Luna."

After saying that they then continued as Lincoln looked at Leni and then asked. "Want it hard again Leni?"

Once asked, she then nodded to him and then said. "Sure Lincoln, that would be amazing to have it happen again." When Leni told Lincoln that he then smiled at her and began doing what he did for Luna as when Leni goes down he then began to go up to make it hard for Leni as she began moaning from it as Luna watched blushing a bit from watching them, as while Lincoln and Leni continued they both then began to feel themselves getting close again as Leni said.

"Lincoln, I'm starting to get that closey thingy again."

After Leni announced that smiling, Lincoln then smiled and then nodded as he then told her. "Same here Leni, get ready."

Once he said that both him and Leni then began to go faster this time as while they did they both then froze and began cumming again as this time Lincoln came inside of Leni's pussy as she squirted all over his member, as after a few seconds they then laid onto the bed after that and began panting again, before going into a kiss which lasted for a minute before breaking it as Lincoln said.

"I love you Leni and Leni, your amazing."

When Lincoln said that Leni and Luna then blushed with a smile as they then said to Lincoln. "We love you too Lincoln." After saying that, Leni then began to get up a bit tired after the love making she had along with Luna as they began picking up their nightshirt, or nightdress and undies before getting dressed as Lincoln began to get dressed to after the sex they had as Luna then said to Lincoln.

"Lincoln, I had a good time with you for the love making tonight." When she said that Leni then nodded and said.

"Same here Lincoln, that was the best night ever with you."

After they said that smiling they then began to put their nightclothes and undies back on, teasing Lincoln as they slowly put them back on as it's to lower suspicion to their sisters in their bedrooms as they don't know just yet, as once they put their nightclothes and undies back on they then went over to Lincoln and then each kissed him on the lips, as after that they then smiled at Lincoln as Leni and then Luna said.

"Goodnight Lincoln." "Goodnight bro, will see you tomorrow."

Once they said that Lincoln then smiled at them and then said. "Goodnight too Leni and Luna, I'll see you tomorrow too." After Lincoln said that smiling, Leni and Luna then began to smile at him too before closing his door before going towards their separate bedrooms for the night so their family won't become suspicious as Leni then said.

"I'm so happy I'm with Lincoln." When she said that, Luna then nodded and then said. "Same here Leni, we're both happy to be with Lincoln."

After saying that they then began to head into their rooms as once they quietly opened their bedroom doors they then went in half-way as Leni then said happily. "Night Luna."

"Night Leni." after Luna said that happily she and Leni then closed their doors quietly and snuck back into their beds before going to bed for the rest of the night as Lincoln went to bed to for the night, happy to see his Gf's tomorrow when they wake up.


	6. Chapter 6

Study Date.

After a long night of sleep for the night the sun has began rising up into the sky of Royal Woods as it was now becoming the morning as while it was, inside of Lincoln's bedroom he was waking up from his nap after what the wonderful time he had from last night with Leni and Luna as after he woke up he sat up and gave a yawn before saying. "Man, that was a nice nap."

Lincoln then moved the covers out of his way and began to getting off his bed before going to the drawers to grab his day clothes and began putting them on for the day, once he was dressed he then began to leave his room as he was going to go see if Leni and Luna had a goodnight sleep and then ask if they would like to go downstairs to watch TV and then have some breakfast.

Once Lincoln had left his room opening the door and then closing it behind him he then looked at the two bedroom doors at the end and began seeing them open up as it was Lincoln's Gf's/sisters Leni and Luna who have woken up as well, as once out of their rooms Lincoln then smiled and as he waved to them which they noticed and waved to as Leni said.

"Morning." After she greeted him, Luna then asked happily. "It's nice to see you again bro."

After greeting Lincoln he then smiled and then said as he then asked them.

"Hi Leni and Luna and it's nice to see you two again to, how was your sleep, Good?"

When Lincoln asked curiously Leni then told him with a grin. "Lincoln our sleep were like, amazing, after from last night."

"Yeah, and how was your sleep too?" As Luna asked smiling after saying her sleep was amazing to, Lincoln then told her and Leni.

"It was fantastic too." After Lincoln told them that he then looked over to where the stairs are at and then smiled as he looked back at his two lovers and then asked while pointing his thumb to the stairs.

"You two want to come downstairs with me to watch TV and then go and get some breakfast?" When Lincoln asked curiously of that his two sisters/lovers then nodded with a smile as Leni said.

"Sure, that would be like, nice for the three of us to do that."

After saying that the three then began to make their way, heading towards the stairs and began going down them to go watch some TV, while they did that, inside of Leni and Lori's room, Lori who was in her room was still sleeping but with a smile as she had a good day yesterday thanks to Clyde helping her after the breakup she had, but after a few minutes she began waking up from her nap.

As when she began getting up she started to rub her one eye a bit as after doing that she then smiled and then looked over at her phone as she then asked herself. "Hm...I wonder if Clyde's awake right now?"

When she asked herself that she then began thinking for a moment before making her decision as she said happily. "I'll text him later." As she said that she then began thinking on what she should do to pass the time so she'll be able to message him later, after thinking she then smiled and said. "But in the meantime I have to get rid of a few things that I don't need with me anymore."

As she said that to herself she then looked over at the things and gifts she was once given by her Ex, Bobby and then started getting up from her bed before beginning to grab the old clothes and gifts she has putting them into a empty box she had gotten from inside her closet on her side of her room.

Later at the Santiago's home

At the neighborhood of the Santiago's who won't be there for long, in front of their home, Bobby was there with his Gf Marisa packing the things from inside the house as they were going to be bringing the things they packed with them or put them into the moving truck to go to the place their moving to, while they were Bobby then notices someone coming towards them, turning out to be Lori, who's coming down the sidewalk holding the box.

As she walked down it she then looked at him and then told him with a glare. "Oh, hi Bobby I just wanted to return all of this to you, it's all of the gifts that you've gave me. I don't need them anymore."

After she said that she then threw the box at him as he caught and nearly dropped it, after that Lori then began to walk towards him and then said with a hint of anger in her tone from the breakup yesterday. "Oh and one more thing." After saying that she then immediately slapped him right onto the side of his face leaving a red hand mark there as she then told him.

"That's to make you feel from what I felt from our breakup yesterday."

Once she said that she then left back home, glad that she did that, leaving both Bobby and Marisa looking shocked from her smacking him in the face and returning the gifts he gave to her.

As Lori was heading back home after she had left she began to smile at the thought of Clyde helping her yesterday as she said to herself. "I feel much better doing that, if I get a chance to text or talk Clyde later I'll have to tell and thank him again for helping me." After saying that she then continued to make her way back home.

Later back at the Louds home

After making it back home Lori was back inside of her room holding her phone as she was going to get ready to text Clyde as she was in her room now in her light-blue undies and shirt as she texted him asking him curiously as she texted it. "Hey Clyde are you there?" After texting she then waited for a moment until he had texted back hearing a ping as she looked at his text which said.

"I'm here Lori, is everything okay?"

Once Clyde messaged back, Lori smiled at the text and began texting back as she said while texting, smiling. "Yes Clyde, just wanted to let you know thanks for everything yesterday again and don't forget today is study night for the both of us."

After saying what she texted, she then message it to Clyde with a wink smile at the end of it as she waited for Clyde to reply back, as after a few minutes of waiting he then texted back to her with a smile at the end of his text. "Welcome Lori, and don't worry, I'll never forget that, I promise."

As he said that Lori then smiled at what Clyde had messaged her as she then messaged back with a smile face to him saying happily.

"Thank you, I'll see you once you get here for study night."

When she said the text and messaged it he then seconds later messaged back to with a smile as well as she read his text. "Welcome, and I'll see you to once I'm here."

After saying that Lori then had a small blush appear on her face a bit and then put her phone to the side smiling and began laying her bed happy to have Clyde around to help her get through what she had went through with the breakup as she was going to later get dressed for dinner which will be soon as it'll be around the time when he'll be arriving to help her as she laid on her bed she then began noticing she was blushing as she asked herself.

"Why am I blushing?" As she asked herself she then tried wondering why she was while she was on her bed.

Later at Clyde's house

Inside of his bedroom Clyde getting himself dressed and ready to be coming over to Lori's home soon to study with her as he was happy about it as that now Bobby's gone, he'll have a chance with Lori finally, as after getting dressed he then looked at the mirror he has and made sure he was ready as after that, he then began heading towards his bedroom door and said to himself happily. "Here I go about to come over to Lori's home and study with her."

As he said that he then began opening the door and began heading over to the front door about to leave as before he opened it and leave he stopped for a moment and then told his Dads with a grin.

"Bye Dads, I'll see you both when I'm back home." After he said that smiling he then began to open up the front door as his one dad Howard said.

"Okay Clyde, just becareful on your way there, there's no telling what could be out there that can be harmful."

When he told Clyde who was about to close the door about to leave then smiled and then said. "Don't worry I'll be okay." After saying that he then left the house and began making his way towards the Louds House to study with Lori as he was happy about it as he began making his way there.

Later back at the Louds House

Inside of the living room of the Loud's home the entire family were either at the grown up table and or the kids table eating dinner as Lincoln was sitting at the kids table, sitting at the part of it where he can see his Gf's Leni and Luna who are both at the grown up table, but as they were Lori was at the side of the table closest to the living room where the front door's at looking at it time to time, wondering when Clyde will arrive as while she did that, her parents, sisters and brother noticed as Lincoln asked.

"Lori are you okay, you've been looking back and away from the the door for a few minutes?"

As soon as he asked that, Lori then looked at him and the others at the grown up table and told them. "Oh, I'm just, wondering when Clyde's coming over to study, he should be here soon." After she said that she then began to eat some of the dinner she has on her plate while waiting for him to show up to study with her upstairs as while they were eating she then thought to herself.

'Clyde should be here soon, I hope he's okay.'

After Lori thought that she along with Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily and their parents then heard a doorbell at the door as she then smiled and then said as she got up from her chair, heading towards the door. "That must be Clyde, he's here."

Once she said that she then began making it to the door and grabbed the handle before turning and pulling it open, once it was opened she then looked and then saw Clyde who's at the door with a smile as he then waved looking up to her as he said happily.

"Hi Lori." As soon as Clyde said that to her she then smiled and then went down on one knee before hugging him as she said happily. "Hi Clyde, I'm happy that you got here."

As she said that while hugging him Clyde then began to blush a bit of red from getting a hug from her as he then smiled and then said as he then said giving her a hug to. "I'm happy that I got here." Once he said that they then broke the hug as once Lori stood up she then asked curiously.

"Now that your here, ready to go upstairs and study together?"

When she asked he then smiled and nods to her saying. "Sure thing." When he said that the two then began heading towards the stairs as once there Lori told the others happily. "Will be upstairs everyone, will be back down when we're done."

Once she told them they then understood as she and Clyde are going to be studying together as the two began to go upstairs making it to the top before heading left to the last room on the left side which was Lori and Leni's room, once they got there they then began to open the door before going inside and closing the door behind them, once it was closed they then went over to Lori's light-blue bed, once there they sat down as Clyde then asked.

"Wanna start right now?"

When he asked Lori she then smiled and then told him. "Sure we can Clyde. Let's begin."

After she told him smiling, he then began to smile to as they both began to pull out a book, opening it before looking into it to read it as they were studying, helping each other out with some parts they got stuck on as they enjoyed their time together alone in the bedroom studying until they've finished what they need to read.

A hour later

When the hour had passed the two were at the very last part of their book finishing their studies that they were doing as after reading the last page of the study book they both then began closing it as Clyde told Lori. "Phew, we finally finished the entire study book." Once he said that Lori then smiled and nodded as she then told him happily.

"Yeah, it's a good thing we finally finished." After Lori said that happily as she and Clyde were finished studying, reading that book they had, Clyde then nodded to her and then said.

"Yep." Once he said that they both then began staying silent for a bit beginning to both have a small tinted blush appearing on their faces no knowing what to do as after a few seconds of silent Clyde then said in his thoughts to himself making a decision. 'Okay, it's just you and Lori in the room, you can tell your feelings to her.'

When he said that in his thoughts Lori who was doing the same said in her thoughts to herself as well.

'Okay, you can do this, Clyde's here, with me in my bedroom, you have to tell him your feelings, and I know you can.'

After that they then both said to each other at the same time. "I have to tell you something." When they said that they then went into silent for a moment noticing they said that at the same time as Lori who was blushing much more then told him gesturing her hand to him. "You go first Clyde."

Once she told him he then smiled and then began taking in deep breaths before exhaling as he then said quietly to himself. "Okay, here I go, time to tell her."

When he said that he then looked directly at her and began telling his feelings to her as he then said. "Lori...Ever since I first met you for the first time and then yesterday when I helped you get through your break up with Bobby, I began to have a nice, warm, feeling inside of me, in my heart when we both first hugged each other when I comfort you, what I'm saying to you is that, Lori...I love you."

As soon as Clyde said that he then looked at Lori wondering what she's going to do after he told her, his feelings, but after a few seconds her surprise look changed to happiness as she then brought Clyde right into a hug, surprising him when she did that, after that she then let go of him and looked at him directly with a smile and then told him as she said.

"I love you too, ever since I met you, and yesterday when you comfort and helped me through my breakup too, I began to have that same thing happen to me too when we hugged, I love you." Once she said that both of them began to look at each other happily, as while they did they then began closing into each other before going into a kiss.

As they were kissing Lori began to blush more as she was liking the kiss they were in, as after a minute they both then broke the kiss they were in and looked at each other as Clyde then said. "Whoa, that was amazing."

When he said that she then got up from her bed they were on and then began to head over to the door going to the knob before locking it up making sure to as after that she then looked over at Clyde and said smiling as she grabbed her shorts.

"It sure was, and there's more to it."

After that she then pulled her shorts down letting them drop to her feet, now causing him to look amazed as he began looking directly at her light-blue undies which were matching her light-blue top as while looking she then smiled and then asked. "You like my undies?" When she asked that curiously he looked up at her and then nodded before saying with a smile.

"Yes, you look beautiful in them." When he said that she then began to walk over to him before standing in front of him as she then told him happily after giggling.

"Thank you, you can have them if you want." Once she told him, he then became surprised and began to look at her undies before placing his hands onto the sides of her hips before saying.

"Welcome and are you sure?"

After asking she then nodded to him as he then gave a grin and looked at her undies he has his hands on and began to slide them down her hips, thighs and legs to remove them, causing Lori to moan and blush more as he did that.

After he took her light-blue undies off he then looked at them giving them a sniff getting a nice sweet scent as he then smiled and said. "Wow, you have a very nice scent in your undies L-"

Before he finished he then stopped and froze a bit as he was now looking at Lori's now exposed pelvis as he was now able to see her pussy as he began looking amazed of the sight of it, which she noticed as she gave a smile and then said.

"You like looking at it Clyde." When she asked he then nodded to her as she then said. "You can do more to it, it'll be fun for the both of us."

Once she told him that he then looked up to her and asked. "Really?" After asking she then nodded to him as he then looked at her pussy and smiled before going towards it and began giving it a few kisses as while he did that, he began causing her to moan as he then switched his kissing to licking as she looked down at him and then told him.

"This is amazing, keep going please." When she said that happily in pleasure, he then looked up at her and then said.

"Sure thing, and you'll love this part."

After saying that he then began to switch his licking to sucking onto her pussy making her gasp from it and then moan louder and blush more as after a few more sucks she then began moaning loud before cumming as she squirted all over his face as he closed his eyes from it, after she was done she then looked at Clyde and then told him saying with a small smile.

"Oh, sorry about that." When she told him that he then smiled and began to lick off her juices from his face before saying. "That's okay, to be honest Lori, your juices taste amazing."

After telling her that as once he was done he then went up to her as they both then began to kiss each other again as while kissing each other she then began to grab onto his clothes to remove them and then put them on the side as she started with his shirt first taking it off easily by slipping it up and off before putting it to the side as after that she then began removing his pants and then finally his underwear. After Lori removed all of Clyde's clothes he then smiled at her and began to do the same thing, starting with Lori's light-blue top as he brought his hands under it from the bottom before bringing them up and above her head as he pulled it off, after pulling it off he then looked and began looking at her light-blue bra that covers her chest as while he did she noticed it and then said happily.

"You can take it off Clyde, I insist, you'll like it too."

When she told him he then nodded and began to remove it as he then started to grab the back of it and began to try his best to unhook the back of it which too a few seconds until he got it unhooked, once he did he then began pulling her bra off with her helping him, once it was of he then placed it to the side to leaving them both nude as he looking seeing her exposed chest along with her nipples and then said as he began looking at her happily.

"There we go, what should we do now?" As he asked that she then began thinking for a moment what they should do now before knowing what they can do now as she then said smiling.

"I know what we can do, and this one is the best part of the love making we're doing together, we just have to go into position like this." As she said that smiling she then began getting herself to lay on the bed and get Clyde above her to get started as after that she then told him saying. "There we go, now we just have to kiss again and it'll begin."

After saying that he then smiled and then nodded as they went forward to each other before kissing as while kissing they both then began getting themselves into position as once into position they then went forward as Clyde's member entered Lori's pussy, causing her to give a surprise gasp of him entering her pussy before moaning as he continued going inside her until stopping and then pulling up before pushing down, going in a pattern as he did that.

While he did that Lori then looked at him, and then asked. "Can you do more, please?" When she asked he nodded to her and then told her saying.

"Sure."

After saying that he then began to go in and our of her hard now causing her to moan louder as he did that, while doing that he then began to look at her chest and began holding onto her sides before pulling himself closer to her chest before latching his mouth onto it, sucking her nipples as she moaned louder from the pleasure she's getting as she said.

"Your good at this, keep going." When she asked, he then smiled and nodded and started to continue on, making her moan louder as they were both enjoying the love making they're having in the room as after a few minutes they both then began feeling a nice tingling sensation beginning to build up inside of them both as when they noticed Lori looked at Clyde and then told him.

"Get ready, I'm going to cum soon."

Once she told him he then smiled and then told her happily. "Same here, let's get ready."

When he said that they then began going faster to do the last part they're doing right now of the love making time, as after a few minutes they both then began as they both said.

"Lori/Clyde!"

After saying that they both then began cumming as she squirted all over his member while he came inside of her pussy as after that they then collapsed onto the bed tired out from their love making that they both had for the very first time, as after that they then looked at each other before going into one more passionate kiss before laying on the bed as they both each said. "I love you."

"I love you too." After the two each said that happily they then began laying and holding each other close on the bed as while they did he then looked over at her and then asked her curiously. "Are we, a couple now?" When Clyde asked that, Lori then smiled and nods to her as he then told her.

"Yep, we're officially a couple now." As she said that he then smiled at her as they're now an officially a couple, Bf and Gf, as after laying down for a little bit on the bed they both then began to get up from the bed and began getting themselves dressed as while they were he then asked while holding his now Gf's undies.

"You want your undies back?"

After asking that she then smiled and then shook her head before telling him saying. "You can keep them, they're all yours from me." When she said that, he then smiled and then began putting them into his pocket as Clyde then said to her happily. "Thank you, what should we do now?"

When he asked that curiously she then thought for a moment and then smiled before looking at him and then telling him happily. "How about we go downstairs to join my family and enjoy some dinner together?"

Once she asked him he then smiled at her and then nodded as he said. "Sure, that sounds nice." After saying that they then began to leave the bedroom and began heading down the hallway before heading downstairs, once downstairs they then walked into the dining room where the grown up tables at as everyone's still there eating dinner, once there Lori then looked at her parents and then asked them curiously.

"Mom, Dad, can Clyde eat dinner with us until we're done?" When she asked that curiously to her parents they both then began thinking for a moment before her dad Lynn Sr. answered her saying.

"Sure Lori, that's fine."

When he told her, she and her Bf then smiled as they began heading over to where she was once sitting at as they had a extra chair for him to sit at next to his Gf, as while they were sitting together they began to begin eating dinner with everyone else at the grown up table as the ones at the kids table were eating dessert right now, as while eating dinner Lori and Clyde looked at each other smiling as they were eating.

Later

As it was nighttime and everyone had finished eating the food they had, both Lori and Clyde were at the front door as Lori asked curiously. "You have to go back home now?"

When she asked her Bf then nodded to her as he then said. "I told my Dads I would be back after studying with you and before nighttime, but don't worry, I'll be seeing you as soon as I get a chance tomorrow, I promise you."

After telling his Gf that she then smiled at him and then began to go down onto one knee before hugging him and then giving him a kiss with nobody looking as after that she then smiled and then said happily. "Thank you." After saying that Clyde then said smiling.

"Welcome, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow too." After she said that smiling, he then began to head back home as he was happy about today as he and Lori have became a couple.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Inside of the home of Casa-Loud Lincoln was downstairs sitting on the couch in the living room, relaxing as he was reading one of his favorite and or recent comics of his favorite comic super hero Ace Savvy as he was reading a page before flipping a page to continued reading and seeing the images inside the comic book, as while he did his sister/Gf Leni is inside her room with her older sister Lori as they were doing something together in their room.

As while they were doing that, Lincoln in the living room heard footsteps coming down from the stairs as he noticed it was his Parents Rita and Lynn Sr. and his little sister, as they were going to the front door, as before they opened the door he asked them curiously. "Mom, Dad, where are you going with Lily?"

When he asked curiously, Lynn Sr. then told him as he said. "Oh, We're just going to go and take Lily out to the park, she hasn't been there in a while, so we thought it's good idea for her to enjoy her time outside with us to get some fresh air and have a good day in the playground."

Once he told Lincoln, he then smiled and looked back at his comic as he said. "Okay, I'll see you when your back home." After saying that the three then left as they walked to the park, as after a few minutes from that he then heard quick yet small footsteps and saw Lisa beginning to go to the door as before he asked her or not, she said in her lateral lisp while holding a clipboard not taking her sight off it.

"If your wondering where I'm going brother, I am going to a college to teach students there, the 4 elements of the Planet itself." After saying that she then left through door before closing it as after she did, Lola and her twin who's two minutes older then her Lana both began to leave as well, making Lincoln guess that Lana's going to meet her friends at that muddy area in Royal Woods, while Lola goes to one of her beauty pageants.

Once they left he then looked at the door and then stairs and then wondered if it one of his other sisters are going to be leaving next as when he shrugged and then went back to his comic book as he said to himself.

"Huh? For a second, I felt like one of my other sisters were going to be leaving soon t-" Before he continued Lucy who has suddenly appeared near him then said in her usually tone.

"Hi Lincoln." As soon as she said that he then jumped in fright as he then looked at her and then said as he began calming down from the scare he was given.

"Oh, hi Lucy, going somewhere?"

When he asked her she then told him. "I'm going to one of my Poetry clubs, I'll be coming back around the afternoon, my ghost friends are usually in my room around that time."

After saying that her brother then nodded as she began to leave as well just like the others, after that Lynn then began heading downstairs like a football player as she said fast while running to the door before going outside. "Me-and-my-team-are-going-against-our-football-rivals-again-today-see-you-later-bro!"

Once she said that he looked out the window and saw her running down the sidewalk as fast as possible until out of sight as after that he then waited happily as he saw Luan coming down the stairs, dressed up in a clown suit as once she came downstairs she then smiled and then said to him happily. "I'm going to be going to a Birthday party I have to go to and 'clown' around as the entertainment, see you later."

As she said that smiling, she then began leaving with laughter from that joke she made as after that Lincoln then heard music and saw his lover Luna as she was playing her guitar as once she stopped she then looked over at him and smiled as she said. "Hi there bro, I'll see you later as soon as I get back home from practice."

Once she said that she then began leaving as he smiled and said. "I'll see you too when your back home." After saying that happily to her he then began reading his book to continue as he flipped to the next page.

As soon as Lincoln flipped to the next page of the comic book he has of Ace Savvy he then heard more then 2 footsteps going down the stairs and decided to look up as when he noticed it, it was his lover Leni and their older sister Lori as they were coming down the stairs as once the got to the bottom he then asked them curiously with a smile. "We're are you both going to?"

When asked curiously his lover/sister then told him first as she said happily. "Oh, I'm like, going to the mall to try out a few new perfumes they have there, and possibly dresses if popsicle." When she said that saying possible wrong Lori then said as she smiled.

"First off Leni, it's possible, not popsicle, and second I'm going with Clyde to hang out with him somewhere together, just me and him."

After they told him, he then smiled and then said to them. "Got it, you both have a good time." When he said that happily Lori and Leni then began leaving the house but as they did Leni then secretly stopped and looked at her Bf from the door as she said smiling to him.

"Don't worry Lincoln, I'll be back home soon for you." After saying that with a grin smiling she then winked to him before leaving as he smiled and then continued to read his comic book happily and do a few other things until his Gf's Leni and Luna come back home from what they were doing as he'll be having a good time with them.

A few hours later

As the hours have passed by Lincoln who was now watching TV after finishing his comic, eating something for breakfast and playing a few video games he began looking at the door as he feels like his two lovers will be coming to the door soon as when he looked back at the TV he then began hearing the door unlock and then looked at it as it opened up as he smiled seeing them as when he saw them he then went over to them and then said to them happily.

"Leni, Luna your both back!" As he said that he then began hugging them making them blush as he did that before letting go as he then asked. "Why did you two come back early?"

When he asked them curiously with a smile they then and smiled as Leni went first and said. "The reason why I came back early was because the mall only had perfumes."

Once she told him that Luna then said. "Practice's cut early because some of the people there had to go somewhere important such as a appointment, or got sick from accidently having spoiled milk for breakfast. But not only that we mainly came back here because we wanted to be with you Lincoln."

After telling him he then smiled as when he did he then said. "Cool." After saying that, his first Gf then asked. "What should we do now that were back home with you?"

When she asked that curiously he then began thinking for a moment before looking their clothes as he then smiled and then said. "Hmm...Before we do anything, Leni can you be in your bra and undies please?"

After he asked her he then looked at Luna and then asked her. "And Luna can you be in your undies please?"

After he asked that, they both then began to then smile before looking back at him as they both said at the same time. "Sure."

As soon as they told him that he then smiled and then began to walk over to them as he said. "Excellent." When he said that he then went over to them and looked at both of them as he then asked them with a smile.

"Leni, start first for me please." When Lincoln asked her to start first with a grin she then nodded before saying with a smile.

"Sure!" After she said that smiling she then began to tease him a bit as she stripped herself of her turquoise dress as she began grabbing the shoulder straps of her dress before pulling them down each slowly before she began to pull down her dress, beginning to expose her matching color turquoise undies and bra before dropping her dress to the ground, once it was on the floor she then asked.

"How do I look?"

When she asked that her Bf then smiled as he then looked at Luna and then said. "Remove your skirt please." Once he asked her she then began blushing a bit before smiling as she began holding onto her skirt as she said in her British accent.

"Sure thing love." After telling him she then began to remove her skirt as she began to tease him too, by slowly removing her skirt as she began exposing her purple undies, as once she removed her skirt as it fell to the floor to as she kicked it over to Leni's dress and smiled at her Bf and asked in her accent. "You like it mate."

When asked Lincoln then smiled and then nodded as he said happily. "I defiantly like it." When he said that happily Luna then began to smile, knowing what the three of them can do while staying home today as she said smiling.

"I got it, how about for the first thing today we make something to eat."

After she asked that both Lincoln and Leni then smiled and then said happily. "Sure." When they said that Luna then smiled and asked.

"What do you two want to eat together?" Once she asked them both that they then thought for a moment before their Bf said with a grin on what they can eat for today.

"How about some bacon and eggs?" When he said that to her, his Gf then nodded in agreement to as she then said.

"That's one of the best thing's to eat."

When she said that Luna then said smiling. "Cool, let's go to the kitchen and make ourselves some bacon and eggs, with some orange juice on the side."

Once she said that, the three of them then began to head inside of the kitchen as once inside they then began getting the things they need which were the eggs, raw bacon, pans, cups and a carton of orange juice, once they go them they then started as Luna and Lincoln are at the oven cooking the bacon and eggs as Leni shook the carton and began pouring the orange juice into their three cups, but while the three of them are doing that.

Lincoln who's cooking the eggs smiled looking over at his two Gf's as he then had a idea and went over to Luna and began putting his fingers inside her purple undies as he began fingering her, making her moan as he did that as after he fingered her, he then began going over to Leni who finished pouring the orange juice as she began moaning as Lincoln began fingering her pussy to with his fingers inside her turquoise undies to as they made their food.

A few minutes later

After a few minutes of making bacon and eggs with OJ on the side, they were done, as the bacon and eggs were cooked perfectly, and the orange juice was well shook and cold, as when the food was done being made the three of them then began sitting together at the dinning table as they're going to be eating as once they were sat Lincoln then asked them. "Now that were all sitting down, and done making the food today ready to eat."

When he asked them with a smile, they then gave a nod to him as Leni then said. "I'm so, ready to eat."

After saying that Luna then said. "Let's begin eating." Once she said that the three of them then began eating the bacon and eggs they have on their plates as it only took a few minutes for them to finish the food they made and to finish drinking down the drinks they have next to their plates, as when they finished, Leni then asked curiously with a grin.

"Since we finished our breakfast, what should we do now?"

When she asked, the three of them then began wondering what they should do now, before Luna knew what they can do as she looked at the two and then said. "I got it dudes, want to listen to some songs that I've made?"

After she asked them curiously they then looked at her and then began to smile as Leni said.

"Sure, songs are the best thing to listen to, right?" As she asked Lincoln then nodded to her as he said. "Right, plus we do want to listen to your songs and music, they're fantastic."

When he said that Luna then began blushing as she then smiled and said as she went to the stairs. "Great, I'll be back down in a few minutes, wait at the couch and I'll be back down with everything ready."

After she went upstairs as she told them that they then began going over to the couch and started to sit down on it as they waited for her to come back, as they did Lincoln then look at his Gf and then asked her curiously. "Leni, can I ask you something?" Once he asked her she then looked at him and smiled as she said.

"Sure, you are my Bf."

When she told him he then took a moment to tell her as when he had the chance he then asked curiously. "Does Luna feel more then just a sister to us?"

Once he asked her curiously she then became a bit confused as she then asked. "A musician?"

"No Leni, I mean, she feels more like, a mom to us." When he told her that she then began understanding what he meant as she felt the same way to as she then told him.

"Ohh, that's what you meant, I agree with you Lincoln, she does feel like a mom to us." Once she said that Lincoln then smiled as Leni was beginning to feel like Luna's more of a mom to them then just a sisters as after that she then asked curiously. "Should we tell her as soon as she comes downstairs?"

When she asked that Lincoln then wondered if they should or not, before shaking his head no as he said. "No, not yet, as soon as she finishes her songs and music that's when will tell, her, it'll be best to it until them."

After he told her smiling, she then began to smile to and then began nodding to him as they then waited for Luna to come downstairs as while they waited they then began hearing footsteps coming downstairs and then looked and saw her as she was bringing her guitar, and some other things down to play her music as once she was down the stairs she then looked at Lincoln and Leni and asked them.

"Okay are you both ready to rock to some of my music?"

When she asked with a smile holding her guitar Leni and Lincoln both then smiled and nodded as they said. "We're ready."

"Alright and a one, two three!" After saying that she then began playing her guitar making music as she began playing her songs to the two who began listening to it as they were both happy as they were going to tell her that she's like a mom to them as soon as she finishes her music and songs.

A few minutes later

After a few minutes of Luna playing and singing her songs, the two were both smiling as the songs they've listen to from her were outstanding and fantastic, as when she stopped playing her song she then smiled at the two and then asked them curiously. "What do you two think of my songs, good?"

As soon as she asked that curiously, Leni then smiled and said to her. "More then that, you did fantastic." When she told her Lincoln then nodded as she said.

"Yeah, you did a really good at playing music."

Once they told her happily she then began blushing as she then said to them smiling. "Wow, thank you, that's so nice of you two."

When she told them, they both then began to get ready to finally tell what she feels like to them as Lincoln began first as he said.

"Luna, can we tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it bro?" When she asked curiously wondering what they wanted to tell her as her Bf was first to began as he said.

"Well...Remember those times when you helped us with problems no one in the house were able to help us with except you, like the time when I was stuck on a homework I was working on?"

When he asked she then began remember as she then said. "Oh yeah I remember that, you were having a difficult time trying to do it because of all those questions, good thing I was able to help you."

After she told him, Leni then said. "Oh, and also remember that one time when I nearly fell down the stairs?" When she asked curiously, Luna then nodded as she then said.

"Oh I defiantly remember that, you nearly fell down it a few times, it was a good thing I was there to help you go down them." After saying that smiling she then became curious and then asked. "Wait, why are you both asking me if I remember those times?"

When she asked them curiously, Lincoln made his decision and told her as he said to her smiling.

"Luna, ever since you began helping us around the house when no one else is there to help us, we began feeling like your our mom, you help us when we get stuck with something we can't get through, you always make us breakfast, lunch and dinner when it's just us home."

After he said that his Gf then nodded as she then said. "Yeah, and your always there for us unlike Rita, she's not always there to help us or do all those other things he told u. Your always there for us, and we're happy you are."

When they both finished their sentences, Luna began to smile with a tear leaving her eye as she whipped it away and then said with a smile. "That's so nice of you two to see me as your mom." After she told them that Lincoln then asked smiling.

"Luna would you love to be our mom."

Once he asked that she then began smiling at them before bringing them into a hug as she said with a smile in tears. "Yes, I would love to be your mom."

While she said that they both then smiled and began hugging her too as they were happy to have her as their mom now, but to Lincoln both his lover and mom, as after they hugged she then began smiling at them as she said. "What should we do now kids?"

As soon as she asked them happily Lincoln then smiled having a idea what they can do now as they have only a few hours left until their family come back home as he looked at the two and said. "Mom, I think I know what we can do now before the others come back home."

When he said that they both then looked at him as they then asked with a grin. "What is it?" When they asked he then began to grab onto their hands nicely and began leading them over to the couch where he began sitting them down at as he said smiling.

"Love making time, will be done right before everyone's back." Once he told them happily they both then began to blush with a smile as they sat at the couch he brought them too as while they sat on it he then said smiling. "I'll be starting with you first Leni."

When he said that she then began blushing with a smile as he began going over to her on the couch and began kissing her, as when he did that she began blushing even more and began kissing him back as their mom Luna watched as while she did she then said to them happily. "You both are doing great."

After saying that they both then broke their kiss and smiled as they said. "Thank you mom." When they said that they then went into kissing again as while they did Lincoln then began to pull the bra straps off his Gf's shoulders as he was removing them as while he was their mom then smiled and said as she began helping them. "Don't worry I'll help you get that off."

Once she said that the bra hook then made a snap sound showing it was unhooked as once it was they both then began removing it through the kiss as after doing that Lincoln then began to grab the side of her undies and began teasing her as he began pulling them down, making her blush more as he did that until they were fully off as he put them to the side with her bra and dress.

Once Leni was fully nude both her and her Bf then began to smile at each other after breaking their kiss as after they did that Lincoln will then look down and then smiled as he said happily. "You look hot nude Leni."

When he told her smiling, she then began blushing as she then said. "Thank you Lincoln." After she told him that he then began going down to her pelvis as he then held onto her hips after opening her legs wide as he then went down and began to kiss her pussy causing her to let out a gasp before giving out some moans from the pleasure he's giving her as she began holding onto his head bringing it close as she asked.

"Please, don't stop, it feels good."

As soon as she asked, he then smiled and nodded to her as he began to lick her pussy this time making her moan louder as he did that while Luna watched them smiling as while she did, Lincoln then switched his licking to sucking, making his Gf moan even louder as he did that as she began feeling herself getting closer each second as she then said. "Get ready, I feel it happening again!"

When she told Lincoln that he then continued as Leni's moans began getting louder until she began cumming as she squirted all over her Bf's face as he shut his eyes and began waiting until she stopped, which she did in a minute as after she finished he then began to lick her juices off of his face until he was done as once he was he then said to her with a grin.

"Your juices taste sweet."

After saying that he then began going to Leni and began to kiss her again as they were both getting ready for the last part as they were positioning themselves for the last part as once they were in position Lincoln then went forward pushing his member inside of his Gf's pussy causing her to gasp and then moan as he began to push slowly into her before soon going back and then back in repeating as he began going faster every second.

As while he did that for his Gf, they both then soon broke their kiss as they continued, while they did, Leni then looked at him smiling as she then asked him.

"Please do more Lincoln." When she asked he then nodded to her with a smile and began to place his hands onto her chest and nipples as he began to rub them which began making her moan as he did that as he began going in and out of her faster, as after the rubbing he then held onto her sides and went down and began suck on her nipples, making her blush more and moan louder as he did that and went in and out of her.

As while doing that for a few minutes they began going faster feeling themselves getting close after every minute as after a bit he then looked at his Gf and said to her with a smile. "I'm going to cum Leni." As he told her that smiling she then looked at him and ten told him.

"Same here of what you said Lincoln!"

As she said that through her moans they both then began going at a faster pace until they finally reached their peak as when they did they both then began cumming as he came inside of her pussy as she squirted all over his member as after that they then began to pant after the love making they both had and smiled before looking over at their mom Luna as Lincoln said to her with a smile.

"Your turn mom." As he told her that she then began to blush and smiled as he began going over to her as Leni laid on the couch a bit to rest as once he made it over to her she then smiled and said.

"Cool son, I'm ready when you are." Once she said that happily he then smiled and then nodded to her as they both went into a kiss together on the couch near Leni who's watching as she's resting from the love making she had with her Bf, as while she did, their mom began blushing even more from the kiss she and her son are in.

As after a minute they both then broke their kiss and began to pant a bit for air as they then smiled as Lincoln said. "Your a good kisser."

When he said that Luna then began to blush from him saying that as they then went into another kiss as while they did Lincoln then began to remove her shirt, pulling up, off of her arms and off her head before putting it to the side with her skirt.

After doing that Lincoln then began to grab the side of her purple undies and began teasing her as he began pulling them down, making her blush more as he did that until they were fully off as he put them to the side the rest of her clothes, leaving her now nude too as when she was nude now she and her son then broke the kiss as he began to look at her now nude body before smiling as he then said to her.

"Wow."

When he told her that she then began blushing as she then said with a grin. "Thank you son."

After she told him that he then began going down to until he stopped as he began to open her legs before holding onto her hips as he then went down and began kissing her pussy causing her to gasp from his lips touch her pussy lips before giving out moans from the sensation her son's giving her as she began holding his head close as she said while moaning. "Keep going for me."

As she asked, her son then smiled and nodded to her as he then started to lick her pussy as her moans got louder as he did that while Leni watched with a smile as while she's doing that, he then switched his licking to sucking, making his Gf/mom moan even louder as he did that, she then began holding his head there as she began feeling herself getting close as she said. "I'm going to cum son!"

When she told him, he continued as she moans louder until she began squirting all over his face as he closed his eyes, waiting until she was done, was in a minute as after she finished he then began to lick her juices off of him until he was done as after that he then said to her. "That was tasted excellent mom."

After saying that they then went into a kiss as they were getting ready for the last part as they're positioning themselves for the last part as after they got themselves into position Lincoln then went forward pushing his member inside of his Gf/mom's pussy causing her to give a gasp and begin moaning as he began pushing into her slowly before going back out and then back in, as while doing that they then began going faster every second.

As while he did that for Luna, they both then soon broke their kiss as they continued, while they did, she then asked him. "Can you do more for me son."

Once she asked her son he nodded to her with a smile and began to put his hands on her flat chest and began to rubbing it, making her blush more as he did that, making her moan, but after he began doing that while going in and out of her faster each second, he then held onto the sides of her body and went down and began suck on her nipples to, making her blush and moan more as her son did that while going in and then out of her.

As while doing that for a few minutes they both then began to go faster feeling themselves starting to get closer after every minute as after a little bit Luna then said. "Lincoln I'm going to cum!" As she told her son that with a grin, he then looked at her and then said.

"Me too mom, get ready."

As he said they both then began going at a faster pace until they both finally reached their peaks as when they did they both began cumming as she squirted all over his member as he came inside of her pussy, after that they then both collapsed onto the couch near Leni and began to pant after the love making they had and smiled before looking kissing each other one more time as after that Leni and Luna's Gf then said to them happily.

"I love you two." When he told them they then began blushing and then said. "We love you too." After saying that they then rested for a bit, but as they did they then saw two figures going towards the front door and noticed who it was as Luna said to her kids quietly.

"It's Luan and Lynn, quick we can't have them see us like this." As she said that they then began to put their clothes on quick as Luan and Lynn were coming to the door and about to open it soon.

As after a few seconds the three were able to get themselves dressed back into their clothes as both sisters just opened the front door as they began coming back into the house, as they entered they then looked at the couch and saw Lincoln, Leni, Luna there as they were doing their best to look like they were watching TV together as brother and sisters as the two then smiled as Luan said.

"Hi Lincoln, Leni, Luna." After she said that Lynn then said happily.

"How's it going you three while we were gone?"

When they asked that, Lincoln then said with a smile. "It's going great, we've been sitting together, watching some TV after having lunch." After they told them happily, the two then smiled as Luan said.

"That's good to hear, will be right back, we both need to freshen up after going through what we did today." After saying that smiling they both then began going upstairs for now as when they were upstairs, the three then sighed in relief of not getting caught as after that Luna then said to her kids.

"That was a close one." When she said that as her two kids then smiled and nodded as it was a close one as after that Lincoln took out from his pockets his mom and Leni's undies as he put them in his pockets when they let him keep there undies as he began sniffing them as they both giggled as he did that.

Meanwhile in the park

At the Royal Woods park both Lori and her Bf Clyde were both inside the park bathroom together, having sex in it as the door was locked as she was sucking on his member as they were inside it as he was giving out a few moans from his Gf's sucking as he said to her. "Oh Lori."

As he said that she then smiled and then continued sucking, as after a few seconds of doing that, her Bf then began to cum in her mouth as she began to swallow it down as after swallowing, she then began standing up and then said with a smile.

"Tasty." When she said that with a sexy smile, her Bf then began smiling as he said.

"Thank you Lori."

When he said that his Gf then smiled at him and began to grab her shorts and began to take them off as she said. "Welcome, ready for be the part." As she asked that Clyde then smiled and nodded as he watched Lori remove her shorts as they were going to be beginning the finale part of their love making in the park bathroom they're in.


	8. Chapter 8

Lincoln's Beloved: Chapter 8

"Come on, Lori! This is a lot of laundry! I don't think it's worth it." Lincoln said as it was the morning in the Louds House, he was carrying a huge load of his oldest sisters laundry who has the keys to the family van which she was spinning around in one of her fingers before asking as she began to stop spinning the keys.

"Do you want a ride to the comic book store or not?"

When she asked him he then gave a sighs before saying to her. "Fine." After that he then began to pick up the nearly overflown hamper and prepared to leave the room to bring it to the basement to clean the clothes in it before Lori stopped him from doing so and told him. "Whoa-whoa-whoa, Where are you going? Those are just my jeggings, let me get the rest for you."

After telling him she then began to go over to the rest of her dirty clothes and began tossing them into the pile Lincoln's holding, while he caught them, while she threw them to him she then said to herself. "Wore that yesterday...Wore that Tuesday...whoops! That definitely needs to be washed!" When the pile was too much for itself it then fell on top of her little brother, who pulled himself halfway outta the pile of dirty clothing and thought to himself.

"I can't believe Lori's the only Loud kid in the family with a driver's license. Almost everytime when it's just her, me and the others in the house, there's no such thing as a free ride." When he finished his sentence Lori tossed one of her socks onto his face, causing him to be grossed out by it before he tossed it making it land into the pile, after that Lisa then comes inside of the room fixing her glasses holding a piece of paper as she said looking at it.

"In exchange for transporting me to the planetarium, I've done your calculus homework. Next time, I would appreciate a challenge."

As she told her a familiar voice then said. "Lori." After that Lucy was then in the room, appearing out of nowhere and scares everyone, after that happened she then looked at her oldest sister and then told her.

"Thanks for the ride to the cemetery." When Lucy thanked her older sister, Lori was about to say welcome before Lana arrived holding a retainer as she said with a grin.

"Hey, big sis! I found your missing retainer in the garbage, and there was some perfectly good gum stuck to it!" When she finished her sentence she then began blowing a bubble showing that she has been chewing the gum she found in the retainer, when she continued chewing the gum her older sister then asked.

"Okay, so, where do you need a ride to?"

When she asked Lana then looked confused and said. "Ride? I just like digging in the trash." When she told her, Lori then said while she began picking up her homework, looked at Lucy and then picked up retainer in order. "Thank you, welcome, and thank-ew!" After that she then looked at her brother and said as she began to hold her sisters.

"See, Lincoln? These guys respect our arrangement. Oh, and here are my dirty gym clothes, too." After that she then piles her gym clothes all on top of the laundry pile, stacking it up high, causing Lincoln to smell the horrible stench as for some reason a foghorn sound effect plays to accompany it, showing how bad it smelled as his older sister then told him as she pushed him out of her room as he keep the laundry all balanced.

"And don't forget, I like the lavender scented dryer sheets."

After telling him he then began to head off to the laundry room, which was all the way down in the basement, but at the same time he was going down right of the left hall he was in, his sister/Gf was coming in the opposite direction of the left hall, with a hammer, nails, and boards in her hands making them both unable to see what's in front of them as they bumped into each other causing the things their holding to fall around or on top of them.

When they regained consciousness Lincoln then looked and saw that everything was very dark before he realized Leni's shades were on his face as he then lifted the shades up and off his eyes, when he was able to see his Gf he then said to her. "Sorry, Leni!" When he apologies to her, her hammer then fell back down nearly hitting Lincoln on his foot as he was shocked and nearly frighten on how much that would of hurt if it hit his foot, as after that his Gf then said.

"No that's okay Linky. I'm sorry, I wasn't seeing were I was going because of the thingy's I had." As she told him that while apologizing he then said. "That's okay too, I guess we didn't see each other when we had all that stuff in our hands in front of us. Wait...What are you doing with all this stuff?"

"I need a ride to the mall, so Lori told me to make her bed, which is weird, cause I'm pretty sure she already has one." When she told him that as she was about to pick up the things she dropped her Bf then stopped her and asked.

"Wait, why are you doing chores for Lori, Leni? Aren't you old enough to drive?" When he asked she then told him. "Yeah, but I failed the driving test 12 times. Everyone's given up on teaching me. Dad's still mad about the Fire Hydrant, Paperboy, Nun Incident."

When she told him that's when they began seeing the flashback in their mind of the incident she explained, while in it, it showed that she had crashed the van into a tree, with a broken fire hydrant near it which she must of crashed into, with a nun screaming in a panic as the water was keeping her off the ground, while a paper boy's hanging by a branch. "Should I leave a note?"

When Leni in the flashback asked, Lynn Sr. he then began sobbing in the airbag that's covering his face as after that the flashback ends, when it did Lincoln then asked his Gf. "What if I teach you to drive?"

Once he asked her she then became excited and then asked him curiously "Wow! You have your license?" When she asked him he then began scratching the back of his head while and before saying. "Well, no, but I do have a crazy high score on...Total Turbo XXII, the world's awesomest racing video game!" When he told Leni she then began grinning excitedly as she then said before asking worried. "FUN! Wait. Are there nuns in it?" When she asked her Bf he then told her jokingly. "Nun that I know of!" After saying that he then began to chuckle as while he did she then got the joke and began to giggle at the joke, while she did Lincoln then said to himself.

"This is going to be perfect, if I can help her get her license, she'll drive us anywhere! And Lori will have to wash her own jeggings."

A few minutes later

When they were both inside the living room Lincoln began to put the video game into the console turning it on, once it was on he then gave the steering wheel controller to his Gf as she smiled and then said as she turned it a few times. "Wow! It's just like a real spinny thingy!" When she said that Lincoln then nodded with a smile and then said before asking.

"Technically, it's called a steering wheel. So, you ready to get started?"

When he asked her she then nodded before stopping as she then said. "Wait, I need my special driving outfit!" When she told him she then went to go put it on as her Bf smiled and waited for her.

A few minutes later

After a few minutes Leni then came back to the living room changed into her special driving outfit as she smiled at her Bf and then grinned at him as she began to make a couple of poses for him to see as she asked. "How do I look Lincoln?" When she asked him he then said in amaze. "You look hot." When he told her she then began blushing from him telling her that as he then said.

"Now that your dressed for it we can get sta-"

"WAIT! I need my special driving smoothie!" When she told him that she then headed to the kitchen as he began waiting for her with a smile, then seconds later she came back with the smoothie she made and began taking a sip from it, when she was done she then said happily. "It's a soy pumpkin cookie crumble cream. It's seasonal!"

When she told him he then said as he began getting the game started "Cool, now can we-"

Leni: "Oh, wait, aren't you gonna open the door for me?" As she asked while talking another sip of her smoothie he then looked over at the couch and knew what she meant as he said with a grin. "Sure Leni." When he told her that he then walked over to it and then pretended to open a car door with the sofa as the car while he said making the sound effects of a car door. "Click! Creak!"

"What a gentleman you are Linky." When she said that to her Bf with a smile and a blush she then began to sit down on the couch. When they were both sitting down the game then began to start as the player appeared revealing to be a pixelated game version of Leni as she's smiling, while she was Lincoln then had a idea and then said. "Leni can I see the wheel real quick I want to add something special in the game for you to play."

"Sure Lincoln." When she said that happily she then handed him the wheel controller as he began to press a few of the buttons on it and turn it a few times which his Gf was a bit confused of before seeing the screen say, 'Cheat Code Activated' as after it said that the bottom clothing of pixelated Leni suddenly turned white and vanished leaving her bottomless as she said. "Whoa I'm bottomless."

When the pixilation of her said that she then looked at her Bf and asked in amazement. "How did you do that?" When she asked him he then told her while smiling. "It was a cheat code I put in Leni, there what you can find online and then put on the game to either make the game easier to play, or to do something like that to your virtual character of yourself."

Once he explained it to her she then said. "Ohh." And then nodded with a smile as she began to get ready to play the game, when she got started her Bf then began explaining to her, while she began playing. "Okay, all you have to do is keep the steering wheel straight, and you'll-"

Before he can finish telling her, she then crashes into the wall as it caused the game to stopped as she crashed, when that happened she then asked. "Like that?"

"Um...let's try again." When Lincoln told her she then began to continue, when she began making her virtual self in the game drive again her Bf then told her. "Just keep the wheel straight." Soon he tells her that she then crashes again, when she did he then told her.

"Okay, one more time." Once he told her she then continued on and began driving in the game. "The road is straight, so keep the wheel straight." Once he told her she then accidently crashes again, this time her virtual self jumps out of the car as it shook and then explodes, resulting a full game over, as when that happened her Bf then said to himself before saying to her. "Hm...Maybe I should tell her where her virtual self is going to be going too." After saying that he then looked at Leni and then said. "Oh, Leni, I almost forgot, in the game we're not just going to be driving to the finish line in it, we're going to be going to the, uh...the mall!"

When he told her that she then let out a gasp and then started the game again as she said happily. "Why didn't you say so?" Once she started the game, the Game Announcer then said as she began playing. "GAME ON!"

Once it said that she then began playing, this time, she was playing the game like a pro as she earning words of praises for the stunts and points she's getting such as 'Good!', 'Holy Cow!' and 'Dang, Girl!' appear on-screen, while she's doing a good job Lincoln then said surprised before cheering for his Gf. "Wow! Go, Leni!"

While he cheered for her, she continued doing a good job before her virtual player gets stuck behind a Sunday driver as she began making her virtual self honk the horn before she said. "Move it, slowpoke! Mama needs to meet her Bf at the mall!"

Once she said that she then drives off a billboard and moves ahead and gets to the mall at the end of the level and beats Lincoln's high score, seeing this he then said amazed. "Leni, that was incredible!"

"Outta my way, granny!" When his Gf said that she made her virtual self then get out of the car before knocking down a pixelated grandmother before heading into the mall where her virtual Bf is at, but soon when their going into the mall Lincoln then takes the controller away and said smiling. "Easy there, Fast and Furious."

"But I have to get to the Mall!"

When she told him that he then told her with a grin. "The mall can wait. You've got a driving test to pass." Once he told her that she then remembered and then began to grin, after that she then began heading out the front door of the house to go get her drivers license, while she did her Bf cheered to her. "Go, Leni, go! Go, Leni, go!" After saying that a few times he then notices that she had went into the wrong direction and then says stopping her from going any further in the wrong direction. "Wait, the bus stop is that way!" Soon when he tells her that she turns around and heads the other way as he continued cheering for her happily.

"Go, Leni, go! Go, Leni, go!"

Later in the house

After a few hours since she went to go get her drivers license, Lincoln began pacing around the in house waiting for his Gf to come home, but while he did, his lover/mother Luna then came into the living with a smile and then asked. "Hey bro, what are you doing?"

"Hi mom, I'm just waiting." When he told her she then became a little confused and then asked. "Waiting for what?" But soon when she asked him before he can even tell her, the door then opened up, revealing Leni as they both went up to her as he asked her smiling. "Did you pass?" When he asked her that's then a cop appeared behind her holding a note of what she did as he told the three of them.

"No, she did not! She did, however, refuse to obey the speed limit, fail to use her turn signals, and she redirected the test vehicle toward the mall, where she proceeded to hip-check and tackle Mrs. Jelinski!"

When he finished he then moved out of the way and showed them his car revealing Mrs. Jelinski is in the back of it, yelling at Luna's daughter for her maniacal driving, while Jelinski did that, Lincoln's Gf then walked in and said to the cop. "It's not fair! When I did all that in the game, I won! You guys need to get your rules straight!" As she said that she then began to head upstairs as the police car leaves, while Luna noticed what's going on.

Before she can tell her son anything that's when they both noticed Lori as she then said. "Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln. That's your plan? Teaching her how to drive? She can't even drive a lawnmower." When he told him that he along with his mom then began to have a flashback of that as it began showing Leni in the flashback as she was trying to mow the lawn, but failed as she said while screaming in panic.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" As she screamed she then begins driving the mower through the hedges, after that the flashback ends, when it does Lori then said. "Trust me. You're gonna fail. You and Leni both. Now, where's Lynn? She owes me a pedicure." After saying that she then began going into a different part of the house to look for Lynn, while she did Lincoln then began to shake his fist to her as he said. "This isn't over yet."

"Oh, so you were trying to help Leni get her drivers license son?" When she asked him he then looked at her and then nodded as after nodding she then went over to him with a smile and said while hugging him. "Don't worry son, I'll help you and Leni to get her a driver's license, let's go and find her."

After she told him that the then smiled and nodded to her before they began going up the stairs to go and find her, as once they went upstairs they then went to the left and into Lori and Leni's room, which they found her inside of as she has gone back to making her older sisters bed, as she was hammering in a nail, while she did the two then went over to her and both greeted "Hey, Leni."

When they said that while amazed at how she's doing, Lincoln then asked. "What are you doing?"

"Going back to making Lori's bed." Once she had told them that while she continued on making the bed frame, Luna then told her. "Nice craftsmanship, but you can't give up on driving." When she told her, Lincoln then said.

"She's right, you can't give up, also, it was my fault you didn't pass the test."

"Maybe I'm just not meant to be behind the spinny thingy. You know?" When his Gf told them that, he then told her.

"What, No. My video game approach was all wrong, let me and our mom try a different method." As he told her that they both then began to hold up an instruction manual, showing her it as she then smiled as she was going to try to learn how to drive again.

Later downstairs

In the living room Lincoln along with his mom have taken a few minutes to set up a pretend car test for Leni to practice on as when they were done and sitting down to help her, her Bf then told her what to do for the first step. "Okay, lesson one: preparing to drive." Soon he tells the first lesson he is then stopped as he, Leni, and Luna saw Lynn entering with some sort of sanding tool as she noticed what they were doing and then said with a smile before looking at the sanding tool in disgust.

"You're both teaching Leni to drive? Score! Can I help? I'm sick of sanding Lori's calluses, ugh, barf!" When she finished her last sentence while tossing the tool away Lincoln along with the other two then smiled knowing that they have extra help as he then said.

"Thanks, Lynn!"

"Me too." Out of nowhere Lucy then appeared next to them causing the four to scream at their sister's appearance like from before as she then told them "I can't write another one of those poems for Lori, I'm running out of rhymes for the words she requested in them." After she told them that, Lincoln then chuckles nervously before saying to her. "Thanks, Lucy."

After accepting help from their little sister, suddenly, all of their other sisters come in wanting to help Leni learn to drive and get out of doing tasks for Lori as they each began saying with Lola first saying. "I can help!" Luan then takes off her gag glasses. "Me, too! I wanna help!" Lana arrives in her almost clean appearance. "Me-me-me-me!" Lisa arrive fixing her glasses. "I can be of assistance." As finally Lily arrives speaking in her baby language.

Once they all arrived except Lori, to help the three then smiled as Lincoln then said to them. "Alright guys, we need to set it up like a real car."

When he told them that they all then nodded or said things like, "Got it!", "Will be right back!", or "I have something that we can use!" After that they then left in different parts of their room, except Lincoln and Leni as their mom Luna went to get something to help them, as a few minutes later, they came back, gathering up some of their things and do what they were doing as while they did, Lincoln then said smiling.

"Thanks, everyone! Luna's bass drum's the brake, and Luan's whoopee cushion is the accelerator." While he told them that he then puts his foot on them to demonstrate their uses as Luan said. "Accelerator? Don't you mean gas?" After saying that she then chuckles a bit and asked. "Get it?"

When she asked some of them then began to either chuckle or giggle a bit before continuing to listen to Lincoln as he continued. "This golf club's the gear shift, the wreath is the steering wheel, the car horn, turn signal, and...oh!" As he said that Lily then handed her toy keys to him as he grabbed them and said. "These keys...are, well...the keys. Got all that Leni?"

Once he asked she then smiled and nodded before saying. "Sure." Once Leni told everyone that they then began to smile or grin before saying unison. "GREAT!" After that they all then began to help Leni to learn how to drive by using all of their things or just regular animate objects they have around her to make it look like it's a part of the car, as when they began helping her, her Bf then sat next to her and then said.

"Okay, first, fasten your seat belt."

When he told her she then smiled and nodded as Lola puts some of her beauty pageant sashes on them to simulate the seat belts, as when it was on she then said with a grin. "That was easy."

"Cool, now Next, check your mirrors."

As soon as Lincoln said that, his Gf then began to panic which he and their mom Luna noticed as she then asked. "Why? Do I look bad?" When he noticed what she meant by that he then tried to stop her as he said before she cuts him off and runs off. "No, no, no, no. I meant-"

"Stop the car! I can't drive in this hideous condition!" After she left, everyone else then groans except for the two as they waited for Leni to come back, which she did but this time now wearing a helmet, possibly for style and safety, when she was back she then said as she began to sit down. "That's better."

After saying that they all then began to try to teach her again as her Bf told her. "Okay, Lesson 12: Avoiding road hazards. There's a squirrel in the road. What do you do?" When he asked her, they both then saw Lily walks in dressed in a squirrel costume for the 12th lesson and stop in front of them before making squirrel chattering sounds, causing Leni to get out of her side and screams in horror as she left.

Later

When she came back everyone were then trying to do their best to help her as it has almost been a while as they were all begin to either lay down on the couch, sleep, of try to pass the time as while they did, Lincoln then told his Gf as he was trying to help her. "Use your turn signal." When he asked her she then taps her Mom, Luna's drum. "No, that's the brake." She then taps Luan's whoopee cushion. "No, that's the gas." she placed her hand on his face as he then said.

"No, that's my face." After she took her hand off his face, he then pointed to the ladle as she looked at it. "This, is the turn signal."

When he told her that she then understood what he meant and then said smiling. "Oh! You mean the blinky blink?" When she asked him, he then became confused of what she had said and then asked. "The blinky blink?"

"Yeah. It's right by the spinny thingy."

When Leni said that as she began pointing at the wreath, Lincoln then became more confused before soon realizing. "The spinny...That's the problem, we haven't been speaking Leni!" When he told his Mom, Gf and sisters they all except for her Gf then noticed he's right as his Gf was confused and then asked him.

"There's a country named after me?"

When she asked, Lincoln then told her. "No, I mean, I haven't been using words you understand. Let me try again. Use the blinky blink." When he asked her she then nodded to him before flipping the blinky blink which is the pretend turn signal, as after that he then told her with a smile.

"Good. Now turn left." When he asked that, Leni then doesn't know what he meant which he noticed from her facial expression before helping her as he then said. "I mean, turn to your good side." When he told her she then gets it and then turns the wreath to her good side, which is left, as after that he then told her.

"Now we're getting somewhere! Hey, crew, we're gonna need some new car parts."

When he asked the others they then saluted and began to get back to work, while they did they then began to replace Luna's bass drum with a white high heeled shoe, when they did she then looked at it as her Bf then asked her curiously. "This is a break pedal, what does the break pedal do?"

Once he asked he then noticed that she didn't know and then told her Leni. "White shoes after Labor Day!"

"Ew, stop!" When she said that he then smiled and then nodded to her before saying "Exactly." As he told her, Luan then takes back her whoopee cushion with a smile as she then said, making a joke. "I gas you won't be needing this." After that she then began to chuckle along with some of the others before handing Lincoln a Go-Go boot to replace the whoopee cushion's place to help Leni learn how to drive, when she did Lincoln then said. "This is the gas pedal, what does the gas pedal do?" When he asked Leni, she then looked confused as she doesn't know what it does before her Bf told her. "Boots from the 60's."

"Go-Go!" When she said that excitedly, he then smiled at her and then said. "Yes! Leni, I think you're ready for the next level!" When he said that happily, their Mom, Luna and the others then began cheering happily that she's ready to learn how to drive, with the lawnmower as a start to see how it goes, but after cheering, Lincoln then looked at her and began having a idea as he then said.

"Now that's done, let me bring you upstairs, just to make sure your not missing anything when we begin."

After he said that he then secretly winked to her as she began blushing a bit knowing what he meant by that and then smiled before she said. "Sure Linky." Once she said that they then began to head upstairs, when they were up there they then went into Lincoln's room as once inside they both then began laying down on the bed and began kissing each other

As Lincoln and Leni began kissing each other while on the bed, they both began laying down in it, while they lay down kissing, he then began looking at his Gf's clothed body and then smiled as he began bringing his hands to her sides making her blush before reaching the back of her driving dress, grabbing zipper on her back before pulling it down, opening the back of it before pulling the top off with the gloves.

Once he took it off she was now in her bra that covers her chest, while she was he then put her top to the side before he began to remove her skirt which was easy to slip off as once it was off she's now then in her turquoise undergarments, after that she then began to remove his clothes, easily removing his shirt and then his pants, leaving him in his underwear when they broke the kiss they then looked at each others bodies before Lincoln said smiling.

"You look hot Leni." When he told her she then began blushing before telling him "Thank you Linky."

When she said that with a grin with a blush her Bf then began to kiss the side of her neck, making her moan when he did that, after that he then began kissing down before stopping at her bra, looking at it with a grin as he then grabbed the back of it and then unclipped it before taking if off, exposing her chest, when it was he then looked up at her and smiled before going forward as he began sucking on her nipples, causing her to gasp as he did that as she said.

"Ohh Lincoln." While she said that through her moans of pleasure, her Bf then began to slowly remove her undies through the sucking on her chest, making her moan more from the teasing until they were off, leaving her nude with her pussy now exposed, after doing that he then unlatched his mouth from her nipple, causing her to gasp from it as after doing that he then began looking down at her pelvis and then smiled.

When he smiled he then began to push his fingers into her pussy causing her to gasp when he began fingering her, causing her to moan more as her face redden from the blush from the sensation she's getting from her Bf, while he did that he then asked. "Want more Leni."

"Yes, please!"

"Okay, here's more." While he said that he then began to finger her faster and harder making her moan louder while he did that, he began to feel her beginning to become moist, when he continued after a few seconds she then said. "I'm cumming!"

When she said that she then let out a long moan while squirting all over his fingers covering his hand in her juices, when she was done he then began to look at his coated hand before licking off her juices from it, until it was all clean, once it was he then said smiling. "Your really sweet Leni."

When he told her she then blushed and then smiled at him before bringing him into a kiss before laying him down, while they kissed she then began to remove his underwear now leaving them both nude, after doing that they then broke the kiss as she then said to him with a smile. "My turn Linky."

Once she told him that she then went to his pelvis with a grin and then began to go down on it before sucking on it, as she did, he then began to let out a few moans feeling his Gf suck on his member, while she did that he then said to her with a grin. "Ohh Leni, don't stop." When he asked, she then smiled and continued to pleasure him, then after a minutes he then told her.

"I'm going to cum!" When he told her she then continued until he came as when he did she began to swallow it until he was done, once he was she then stood up on her knees she then smiled and then said. "You taste good."

"Thank you." Once he said that to her with a grin, she then smiled at him before they both went into another kiss with him at the bottom and her at the top, while kissing they both then began to get themselves ready for the final part of their love making as they both then began to line themselves into position, when they were, Leni then went down and began let her Bf's member go into her pussy, making her moan as she let him enter her.

When all the way in she then went up and then went back down, continuing the pace for the both of them as they were enjoying their time, while she began moaning her Bf then smiled liking it when she moans as while continuing they then began to go faster, while they did the two then began to reaching their peaks as after a few minutes Leni then said. "I'm to cum!"

"Me too, get ready!" When Lincoln said that they both then began to go into a kiss together to cover them screams of climax as they both began cumming, Leni squirted all over Lincoln's member coating it while he came inside of pussy, after that they both then began laying on the bed together, resting a bit, while panting, before they began to look at each other smiling as they both said. "That was amazing."

After that they then kissed each other passionately before breaking the kiss, looking at each other before he said. "Let's get dressed and go back to the others."

"Sure thing." Once she told him that they both then got up from the bed and began putting their clothes on, before heading back downstairs ready to do one more thing to make sure she's ready to drive.

Later

Outside in the backyard, Leni was practicing on the lawnmower, learning how to drive as while she used the lawnmower the others who watched her began making sure she was doing okay as while they did Lincoln then said. "Remember what we practiced, Leni!"

When he asked she then smiled and then nodded before saying happily "Go-go boot!" As she said that she then hits the accelerates before saying. "White shoe!" After that she then stops for a squirrel to pass which it did, before she said. "Go-go boot!"

After that she then steps on accelerates again, but then began to head for the hedges which made the her Bf, Mom, and the others become worried before warning her frantically worried of what might happen. "Whoa! Watch out!"

"Good side!" When she said that she then began to turn left in the nick of time, which relieved everyone as they started cheering for her as while they did her Bf then said happily. "She's doing it, yeah, nice job, Leni!" After he said that his Gf then said. "I'm doing it!" As Leni said that she along with the others then began to cheer as they know that she's going to be getting that drivers license.

Meanwhile

Inside of the house, Lori who was by herself inside was doing her laundry by herself as the others weren't around to help her, as she said. "Stupid jeggings!" Soon she said that she then began to pull them through the door only for them to fall on top of her along with some of her other dirty clothes before asking herself before shouting out. "Where is everybody? LYNN! I'M STILL WAITING ON THAT PEDICURE!"

When she asked, suddenly she then hears the others cheering outside and went over to the window before looking and then finds out that her sister has improved so much that she can now sign her name on the lawn, which was spelled perfectly, as after seeing it she then said to herself. "I'm not giving up the car keys that easily." As soon as said that she then heard a knock at the door downstairs and then smiled knowing who it is, and then said. "Oh that must be Clyde!"

After that she then quietly and quickly makes it to the door, opening it, revealing Clyde as she smiled and said. "Hi there Clyde." Once she greeted him, he then said. "Hi Lori." When he greeted her, she then held onto his hand and then began to quietly bring him to her room upstairs not to alert the ones outside, when they were inside her and Leni's room they then closed the door behind them as when inside she then said.

"I'm happy to see you back her Clyde." When she said that happily she then noticed that he was inside her closet as she then smiled knowing what he's doing, soon he then came out of her closet holding a pair of her undies, sniffing them as she began blushing, while she did he then said to her. "They smell so sweet."

Once he told her she then blushed more and said with a smile. "Thank you and you can keep them."

"Welcome, and sure." After saying that he then puts her undies into one his pockets and then asked. "Also...How's it going, and where's the others?" When he asked her curiously she then began to tell him as she said. "Not much today, the others are helping Leni learn how to drive."

When she told him he then noticed what she meant and then said "Oh, so that means that if she gets her drivers license then you won't be able to get help from them to give them a free somewhere, right?" When he asked, she then nodded to him as he then became worried for her and then said while he hugged her close. "Don't worry Lori, if that ever happens I'll be here to help you, just like the times you helped me, I promise."

Once he said that smiling, she then smiled too and then began to hug him too as she said. "Your the best Bf Clyde." As she said that they then began to enjoy their time together in the room until it was nighttime which was easy for Lori to help Clyde sneak out without anyone knowing he was there with her.

Later at Nighttime

As it was the time of night to go to bed, Lincoln went into his Gf's room and then said. "Night, Leni! You're gonna do great tomorrow!" After he said that she then smiled and then said to him happily. "Night, Lincoln!" As she said that he then smiled and began walking back to his room after closing her door as while his Gf began getting ready to sleep she then looked over to her older sister and then said.

"Night, Lori!" She then stopped and noticed that she's fast asleep, snoring suspiciously, which she didn't know as she then shrugs and puts on her sleeping mask and reaches for the lamp switch, which her older sister noticed and then said to make it sound like she got the switch. "Click."

"Got it!" When she said that she then goes to sleep, when he went to sleep, Lori who was pretending to sleep, then slips a fake driving instruction tape over her sisters ears to ensure that she'll remain as the only kid in the family with a driver's license and her little sister will fail the test, as when she got ready for bed the recording then began starting as it said. "Never check your mirrors. Always comment on your driving instructor's weight. In America, we drive on the left side of the road." As it said that, Lori then began going to sleep with a sinister grin plaster on her face before turning off the light for the night.

Later the next day.

Now that it was the morning, Lincoln and his mom Luna were now at the door, waiting for Leni to get back from her driving test, unaware of what happened last night from what his older sister had done to her, as while they waited, Lori then began to head towards them with a load of her jeggings as when she saw them she then walked over to them and then said with a smile.

"Ah, there you two are! Don't you need a ride to the comic book store or to the mall to get new guitar strings?" As she said that she then handed Lincoln her jeggings while saying. "And lavender sheets, don't forget."

"No, thanks dude." When Luna said that as she began to take the jeggings from her sons hands and hand them back to her as her son then said. "Yeah, I think will wait for Leni to get back from taking her driving test, with her new license."

"Pssht, she's not gonna pass, now, get to washing."

When Lori said that she then began to pass the jeggings back to them before Lincoln passes back them back while saying. "Actually, I'm pretty sure she will pass."

When he said that his mom then nodded as their older sister then told them. "No she won't. Because I made sure of it." When she whispered the last part she then realized the mistake she had made as the two then became shocked at what she just said as her brother then said. "Wait. What?"

"Nothing!"

When she said that Luna then said. "Oh, no, you don't!" After saying that she then grabs a sweater with a nice design on it as she then handed it to her son who then said to his older sister. "So help me, Lori, will shrink your favorite sweater in the dryer if you don't tell me what you-"

Before he can finished she then admitted in defeat as they don't know that the sweater was a gift from her Bf Clyde who was here yesterday morning as she then said. "Stop, Fine!" After that she then grabs sweater and puts it on before crossing her arms as she then told them what she had done. "I might have sabotaged Leni by giving her bad driving instructions while she slept, but it's just because if Leni can drive, my room will never be clean and no one will ever need me for anything ever again!" When she finished telling them, with her voice raising to a high pitch near the end, the two then became very shocked at what she had done as Luna then said in her British accent, a little mad at Lori for her daughter, Leni's safety.

"Are you bloody crazy, woman?!" When she said that Lincoln then said having to say his mom's name as Lori doesn't know yet. "Luna's right, what if your bad driving instructions make Leni crash? What if she gets hurt?"

When he asked with his mom nodding, their older sister then realized her mistake as she then said. "Oh...I didn't think of that..."

"We gotta get to the DMV!" When the two told her that then she then took out her keys as they both then began running towards Vanzilla before driving off to the DMV where Leni's at.

Later

When they've arrived at the DMV they looked and saw Leni who has just came out of the building, still safe and in one piece as her older said relieved "Oh, thank goodness, she's okay." When she told them that Lincoln then said, still hopeful "And maybe she passed!"

"Yeah she had to of if everything's okay." Unfortunately when his and Leni's mom said that, the same cop from before arrives as he then tells them what had happened.

"No, she did not! She did, however, drive on the wrong side of the road, neglected to check her mirrors and commented on the driving instructor's weight!" After that she then gets in the van, heartbroken that she had failed to complete the test for her Bf, mom and other sisters, as she then said.

"Well, that makes 14. Guess I'll have to drive a lawnmower forever."

"Leni. It wasn't your fault." When her mom told her that, she then said. "Yes, it was. You worked so hard to help me pass. You even learned to speak Leni. Which I still can't believe there's a country named after me, sigh, I blew it. I was just thinking about all the fun places I would drive us to, like the mall, the comic book store, the mall...I'm sorry I let you and the others down."

From her telling them that, Lori begins to feels extremely guilty for her follies which are what she did to make sure she doesn't get her drivers license and then said. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! It was my fault Leni! I sabotaged your test." When she said that her sister Leni then became confused as she doesn't know the meaning of that word as she repeated. "Sabo...tage?" After saying that Lincoln then helped her understand as he told her.

"It's like she went and bought the dress she knew you wanted."

Once he told her she then gasped and then said. "How Could You?!" Once she asked Lori she then told her. "I'm really sorry, Leni. But I know how to make it up to you." When she told her she then smiled and asked excitedly.

"You'll buy me the dress?!" When she asked that her Bf, mom Luna and older sister Lori then facepalm at her taking Lincoln's example literally, as after that her older sister then began making it up to her.

Later

"It was really nice of you to help Leni practice for her next test." When Luna said that with a small smile with her son Lincoln nodding with a smile to, as Lori who was a little shaken from what had just happened as she said. "It's the least I could do."

When she finished her sentence it then revealed that Leni has driven Vanzilla into a swimming pool, having forgotten all she learned from her Bf's training as while they were in it she then asked curiously. "Is this the carpool lane?"


	9. Chapter 9

Nighttime in the Loud house, Lincoln is inside his room getting himself dressed up before soon packing up some of his things that he's bringing for tomorrow's road trip which is in a few hours, after packing he then said to himself relieved to have everything packed. "Ah, road trips, that beloved tradition for families everywhere. I can't believe we're going on a trip of our own tomorrow."

He then began to stop smiling and said to himself. "Too bad it won't be fun, with 13 of us packed into the family wagon, or as we affectionately call it 'Vanzilla'."

He then went and looked out the small window of his room down to the Family Van while continuing. "Every seat in Vanzilla offers one kind of torture or another."

Lincoln then pulls up his mattress, revealing a large piece of paper the size of his mattress with the above view of the van before circling the third seat from the front row as he continued quietly speaking to himself to not awake his sisters and to let his Mom and Gf rest for a little while longer.

"Getting stuck next to Lily's car seat isn't a good idea."

He then shivers, having a flashback of that incident when he sat next to his youngest sister.

Flashback

In Vanzilla from one of the previous Road Trips he was sitting down reading a Ace Savvy Comic before Lily's gets saliva on it, disgusting him from having spit on his comic book. "Gah! Lily!" When he said that to her she then giggles at him before throwing a beet, juice, and finally another beet at him, knocking him possibly unconscious.

End of Flashback

After having that flashback he then x's out that seat and points to the back row before saying to himself. "Hm...Not the back row, it's too far away from the front, it'll turn into the wild, wild west." Once finished Lincoln then began having a horrible flashback of that too.

Flashback

In the back of the van both Lola and Lana look at each other angrily while he's reading a comic book and drinking a soda in between them before the two said to each other each. "Stop looking at me." "You stop looking at me." Seconds after finishing their sentences the two then collided into a fight in the middle where he was sitting at, when the fight stops shortly he was a bit beaten up looking messy before he shouted. "Come on! We haven't even left the driveway yet!"

End of Flashback

Lincoln then crosses out the back row knowing it was completely off limits after remember that, once done he then looks and points to the first seat from the front on the left side as he shook his head no. "Uh-uh, this seat has the exact opposite problem, it's right in Dad's sight line."

Flashback

When it started if showed him reading another comic book while resting his legs on the back of the drivers seat before Lynn Sr. said to him. "Feet off the seat!" He then looks at him and sees his furious eyes in the driver's mirror, making him scowl and takes his feet off the seat as a sappy tune plays over the radio, when it begins he then said while remembering the flashback.

"Plus, it's next to the one-working speaker."

"Ooh, honey. It's our prom theme." Lynn Sr. then purrs to his wife Rita and then turns up the music even louder, much to Lincoln's annoyance when he groaned and began banging his head on the back of the seat.

Flashback ends

He then x's out that seat not wanting to listen to another sappy tune near the only working speaker before continuing on of the other seats as he said while crossing each of them off. "And the rest of the seats only get worse, there's the sticky, soggy, springy, and the slanty."

When he finished putting x's out more of the seats, he then points to the first seat from the second row on the left, it's the only one he hasn't put a x on, when he pointed at it he then said with a smile. "From my calculations, that leaves just one seat safe from it all. And I think I'll call it, 'The Sweet Spot.' And tomorrow, it will be mine, Leni and Mom's, 'cause we're going to stake it out tonight together."

When he finished he then headed towards his door and peeps out a bit, noticing that everyone else in the house has fallen asleep, he then smiled and said quietly to himself with a smile while grabbing his duffle bag. "There's my cue. Everyone's asleep, it's go time." He then begins to tiptoes out of his room, but then stops when he steps on Cliff the Cat's tail, which made him meows loudly in pain until he grabs and pets him to sleep, he then puts him carefully onto the ground and goes out the house and into the car, once inside he then takes out his radio and said to his friend.

"Come in, Nose Bleeder. This is Road Tripper."

Clyde then answers him and then told him. "Sorry, Road Tripper. I have to keep the line for my friend, Lincoln." When he told him that, he then said to him. "This is Lincoln." When he told him that he then understands it was him and said.

"Oh. Hi, Lincoln!" After greeting him he then gets ready to tells him. "Operation Sweet Spot is a success. I've secured the seat."

"Great job...Wait, who did you get to sit next to you?"

When Clyde asked him that he then realizes what could happen if one of his sisters sit next to him instead of his lover and mother/lover and then said. "Who did I get to sit next to me?"

After saying that he then began to shout in anger inside of the van before soon on goes back into the house back into his room quietly before saying to himself. "I can't have one of my sisters next to me, they could totally wreck the sweet spot." He then goes over to his matrass and said as he wrote one of his sisters name onto this small piece of paper each as he said, remembering the flashbacks with some of them.

"Okay, it definitely can't be Luan."

Flashback

He is sitting in Vanzilla reading a comic before he's hits in the face with a pillow by Luan who then said with a smile. "Airbag deployed!" she then began laughing as he then said as it goes into another flashback. "And it can't be Lola." In the other flashback it shows Lola giving him a manicure while his hand is oddly bobbing up and down, making the manicure she's doing difficult as she said to him.

"Hold still!"

When she told him too he then tells her while his voice vibrates from him bobbing up and down due to the spring seat he's sitting on top of. "I can't! I'm on the spring seat!" It then switches over to the next flashback when he sat next to his sister Lynn, when it did he then said remembering the. "And it can't be Lynn."

After saying that she then said to him. "Let's play Auto Attack." When she told him that he then asked curiously and suspiciously. "How do you play that?"

Lynn then told him. "I punch you every time I see a car." As if on cue they began to see a car carrier with a ton of cars driving by which made her smirk at her brother before saying. "Ooh...good timing." She then began to start throwing a barrage of punches at Lincoln who made painful sounds while he was being punched by her.

Flashback ends

While thinking he then smiled knowing who can sit next to him and then said happily "I got it! Leni and Mom!"

Flashback

In the flashback of another road trip it showed him and his Gf and Mom/Gf Luna smiling while they enjoy their time sitting together on the ride as he said remembering the flashback. "Their the two I can trust sitting next to me, Leni's my Gf and Mom's our Mom, plus I am wondering where they can sit at to be next to me."

End of flashback

When it was done he then began making his way to Lori and Leni's room to wake his Gf up and then soon their mom in her and Luan's room, when he quietly got inside he headed towards her and began hearing that she was having a Fashion Nightmare since she was talking in her sleep. "Oh, scrunchies! Oh, leg warmers!"

After saying that he then began to try to wake her up to help her get out of that nightmare she's in. "Leni. Leni! LENI!" Once he said that while shaking her awake she then woke up, lifting her sleeping eye mask smiling at her Bf before saying with a smile quietly. "Hi Lincoln, is this a dream?"

He then smiled and said to her. "No, You're awake Leni." After telling her happily he then asked her. "I was wondering, do you want to sit next to me in the car at the sweet spot right now, after we get Mom and ask her?" She then smiled at him and nodded before saying. "Sure, it's the least you could do. You did just save me from a bad fashion nightmare." He then smiled at her and then gave her a kiss on the lips causing her to smile now fully awake as he then said to her happily.

"Thanks Leni, now let's go and wake up mom." She then nodded to him, getting up from the bed as she began to follow him out her and Lori's bedroom quietly and sneakily before making over and inside of their Mom and Luan's room to go and wake up their mother, once inside they then carefully went up the ladder seeing Luna asleep in her nightshirt, he then began to tap on her leg and asked quietly, trying to wake her up.

"Mom, wake up."

She then gave a small yawn and woke up, sitting up before noticing them and then said while she smiled. "Oh, hi kids, something you need?" Leni then told her quietly. "We were wondering if you would like to sit next to us in the Van right where the sweet spots at, please?" she then smiled at them and then said happily.

"Sure Leni and Lincoln, that would be nice to sit next to my kids." When she told them, they then smiled and began helping her out of her bed, once they've climbed down they then began to follow Lincoln into his room quietly real quick first, once inside he then began to go to his drawer and took out both of their day clothes and began handing them it as he said with a grin.

"I kept these and some of your other clothes in my drawers, just in case we're going or getting ready to go somewhere together like this." When he told them that happily they then smiled at him and both said.

"Thank you Linky." They then both began to strip themselves from their nightclothes until they're in their undergarments while he watched them do that and then get dressed, once dressed Luna then asked them.

"Ready to go kids?" They both then nodded to her with a grin, which made her grin to before she said quietly.

"Cool dudes, let's go." After saying that they then began to sneaks their way to the Van to get to the Sweet Spot, once they were inside together, he then got his radio out and called Clyde again saying. "Road Tripper to Nose Bleeder."

"Sorry, Road Tripper. I have to keep this line-" Before Clyde can finish his sentence he then tells him. "It's Lincoln! Operation: Seat Next To The Sweet Spot is a success."

When he told him he then smiled and said. "Excellent! Wait...Who's sitting behind you?" When he asked them the three then noticed that they didn't have anyone sit behind them, when they did he then repeated what he had said. "Who's sitting behind me?"

After that he then shouted in anger in the van before going back inside the house, once inside they then went upstairs quietly and back into his room, after closing the door he then said to the two. "Ah, so many ways to ruin the Sweet Spot for us! All right, who can we have behind us?"

When he asked curiously they then began thinking for a moment before Luna said to them. "Oh definitely not Lana, remember the couple of times she was behind one of us." They then began having a flashback of what happened from before.

Flashback

In the flashback Lincoln was sleeping while leaning on the side wall of Vanzilla before Lana sitting behind him with a peashooter which she shot a pea at him with which woke him up, he then looked behind him at her and asked. "Can you please stop?" Instead of stopping she then fires a pea right into his mouth making him start choking while his mom and Leni tried to help him get the pea out of his wind pipe.

"Oh and definitely not Lori." Leni said as it went into the next flashback showing him in the middle of the van with their older sister in the back texting Clyde. "She spends the whole ride texting. Which means one thing, and it's disgusting."

When finished Lori in the flashback then began to gag from nausea before announcing in the car. "CARSICK!" She then gags again and then throws up on middle seat on the right side where he was sitting at, covering him in vomit.

End flashbacks

Lincoln and the other two then shivered from remember that hoping it doesn't happen again or anything like that, before he had a idea who can sit behind them and then smiled before he told them. "I got it! Lisa, true, she won't quiet down about all the dangers of car travel." When he told the two that they then began having a flashback from the last time they sat near her.

Flashback

"Tires could blow, a low-flying plane could shear the roof off, the brakes could fail, and we could plunge off a cliff." While she told them the dangers of car travel the three began to get notably irritated from her babbling and covered their ears to try to block her babbling.

End of flashback

Once the flashback ended he then said smiling. "But the beauty of the Sweet Spot for us is that it has one working window. The wind of the road will drown her out for us."

They then smiled and then went to go and wake her up to ask if she can sit behind them tonight, once they were in her room making a deal with her, Lincoln then asked. "So, you'll sit behind us tomorrow?"

"Sure. It's safer there anyway in case the engine comes loose and flies into the car, crushing everyone up front."

After she finished her sentence she then goes back to sleep unknown that that they had a annoyed expression as they don't want to listen to another one of her telling's of danger in car travel. "That window better work."

When Luna said that the two then nodded to her before they quietly made it back into the room and began setting the arrangements until Lisa who came into their room said. "Hey, siblings?"

The three then yelped and immediately and quickly hid the chart fast before Leni said. "What Sweet Spot?" Luna then immediately covered her mouth and shook her head no as she let go letting her correct what she meant and then said. "Oh, I mean, hey!"

"I have one addendum to our legally binding verbal agreement. I'll sit behind you only if Lori's not next to me or behind me. I don't need to get upchuck on by our oldest sister who we nicknamed behind her back, 'the Princess of Puke'."

When she asked them for that they then nodded. "No problem. I think we can move some things around to accommodate you." After Lincoln told her that she then leaves the room as after she does he then said to the two. "This may take a while, but I have a idea Mom and Leni." When he told them they then smiled, before Leni asked. "Cool, what is it?"

He then began to tell the two with a smile. "How about we split up and tell each of our sisters while carefully and quietly going back into my room and checking out who will be sitting with who and or at." When he told them happily they then began to smile as their Mom then said happily.

"That idea sounds perfect son, now let's do this together."

After saying that they then smiled and began making their way quietly out of the room and began to talk to some of their sisters making a deal with them asking where they can sit at and some other things before coming back into the room, making many seating negotiations with their sisters and arranges it perfectly, minutes later once they were done Lincoln then said happily.

"And Lori goes here, and we're done!" Once he said that happily to the two they then smiled as they finally got all of their sisters arranged into the seats they wanted them to be in they then began to head back downstairs, outside and then back into the Sweet Spot, once inside they then began to smile and relax, while they were Lincoln then gets his Walkie-Talkie Radio and then said.

"Road Tripper to Nose Bleeder. Operation: Fill All The Sweets Around The Sweet Spot is complete." When he said that Clyde responded back to him and said with a smile.

"That's awesome...But what about the-"

Before he can finish, Lincoln abruptly tosses the Walkie-Talkie radio out of the car to a tree, smashing it and rolls up the window, knowing that they've gotten everything perfectly. "Sorry, Nose Bleeder, but your questions are compromising the mission."

When he said that he, Leni, Luna then yawned, now tired from being up nearly the entire night trying to keep the Sweet Spot sweet, when they began laying down their Mom smiled and then said happily to her two kids, now beginning to fall asleep together. Just then when they were about to fully asleep, there was a banging at the window, waking him up and it's revealed to be their sisters looking pretty mad, seeing this, Luna then rolls down the window and then said before asking. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"What are you three up to?" When Lola asked them that they then knew they couldn't let them know that their here for the Sweet Sport their going to be sitting together on as Lincoln then said in acting. "Us? we're not up to anything, just, you know, catching some Z's in the car like some guys do." After saying that Lori then said as she and the other sisters minus Leni and Luna get something.

"Oh yeah? Then what's...THIS?"

Soon when she said that they picked up and show the three their seating chart holding it up to the window to show them, having found out about their operation, surprising the three he then said to them infuriated that they went into his room and searched for the operation he and the other three did. "You went in my room?!"

When he told them that Lori then said. "That's not the hot issue right now." After she told them that Lana then asked. "What's the Sweet Spot? And why are you three in it?" The three then became a bit nervous to tell what it is before Luna told them. "Oh, it's, uh...it's the worst seat in the whole car, we put ourselves in it so none of you would have to suffer."

Lucy then popped up aside the two that spoke to them and then asked knowing their hiding something. "Then why is it called the Sweet Spot?"

"Because...we're being sweet?"

After Leni told them that Lisa who's calculating on the trunk door said while doing that. "According to my calculations, the Sweet Spot is actually the best seat in the car for various reasons including air circulation, proximity to parental units, and the lack of chewable adhesive on the cushion."

"It took me eight months to figure that out!" When he said that before headpalms in frustration, their sisters glared angrily at them before each saying. "Shocker."

"Well, if that's the best seat, then I should get it. I'm the oldest."

When their older sister said that Lisa then said. "Nonsense, if you begin texting on your mobile device again you'd soon get your vile all over it, it's clear that the smartest, which is I, should have it!" When she finished, Lola and then Lana then each said as a argue with their sisters.

"Beauty before age!" "Yeah! So I should get it!" As they continued to each argue the three then looked at each other before he said to their sisters who then stopped arguing when he began saying. "You can yell all you want, but we're already in the seat, and possession is 9/10 of the law." When he told them that with the two nodding in agreement, Lynn then went over to them curling one of her hands into a fist and threaten them saying. "You're gonna possess a bruise in a minute!"

When she told them that the three then noticed their sisters all began to glare at them, demanding them to hand over the Sweet Spot as while glaring at him Lana then shouted. "Get him!"

"Uh-oh." When Lincoln said that he, Leni, Luna then duck down, and began to roll up the window, and locks the door, before their sisters can attack, they then became relieved and think they're safe as their sisters angrily yell at him, while they stare at them and then laugh in triumph, they then become shock at hearing a door unlock and looked back and saw Luan open a door and is peeved as she gritted her teeth, before he said to the two.

"Dang it. I forgot about the broken lock."

After that she then immediately decks the three making them begin to brawl while the others joins in, while they all started fighting over the Sweet Spot at an intense level it causes everyone in the neighborhood to begin to wake up over the commotion, after a few seconds a light goes on from upstairs, revealing Rita who is there noticing the commotion of the 11 fighting and shouted loud enough for them to hear her. "THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Suddenly from the shout all 11 of them stopped fighting and looked up at the window as she continued. "EVERYONE BACK TO THEIR ROOMS THIS MINUTE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE IN THAT CAR UNTIL 7:00 AM!" Once she finished she then rolls window down and turns off light, while the others exit Vanzilla and go back into the house, while leaving Vanzilla Lori then said to the three.

"Good luck getting the Sweet Spot now."

After that she and some of the others minus Lincoln, Leni, Luna then cackle or laughed as the three sighed or growl at the situation in anger before he punches the car only to wince in pain from it, before he covers his mouth to silence himself then runs back in his room with the two coming with him.

Later in Lincoln's room

After going back into his room the three were in panic as the plan they made to have the Sweet Spot is now possible to fail, while their in the room he then said to them. "This is bad! We can't lose that seat!" After saying that Leni then thought for a moment and then said.

"Maybe we can get to it now, the others have to be asleep by now." Once she said that the two then looked at each other and then went to the door and began peeking out of the room hoping that their sisters are asleep only to be disappointed to see their sisters doing the same as Lynn said to them.

"Don't you three even think about it. I'm watching you."

Lori's eyes then appeared from the opening of her door before she said to Lynn. "Well, I'm watching you." Lola then looked at her from her room and said. "And I'm watching you!" Then Lana looked up at her and said to her.

"And I'm watching you!" After seeing this they then shut the door knowing it's too risky to leave the room with their sisters watching them and each other, once back inside he then said to the two. "Ugh! Okay. we just have to be the first one out the door tomorrow, let's get a bit of sleep and then be ready soon to get the Sweet Spot."

The three then get into his bed and then began to go to sleep together happily, but while they did the alarm goes off soon it reaches 6:30 AM, waking the three up before they got off the bed, once up and off the bed he then said to the two, "Only 30 minutes until Operation Save the Sweet Spot-" Before he finishes his sentence he then yawns and then slaps himself awake before saying. "No we must stay awake we can't risk losing the Sweet Spot."

When he told them that they nodded to him before Leni asked. "But what are we going to do to pass the time until the seven hundred?" After asking curiously he then had a idea and then smiled at her and their Mom before he then said happily to them.

"I know what we can do to pass the time."

After telling them that he knows what they can do to pass the time Luna then asked curiously with a smile. "What is it bro?" Once she asked he then smiled at her and then said.

"Lay down in bed Mom." When he told her she then looked over at it, which she and Leni now knew what he meant by what they can do to pass the time and began walking to the bed and began laying down while her daughter watched happily, while she did Lincoln then began to climb into bed to above his Mom and then began to lay above her as they smiled before going into a kiss, while kissing they began placing each others hands onto their clothed bodies.

While they did a blush began appearing on her face through the kiss as her son began to grab the sides of her belt along with her skirt and began pulling them down until they were off, once he then looks down and smiles and began bring both of his hands down to her purple undies before holding a side of her his while using his one hand to rub the area of her undies where her pussy's at while doing that they broke the kiss. "Oh Lincoln."

When she said that he then smiled and then began to remove her undies grabbing the sides and pulling them down slowly making her blush more while he did that, until they were off, leaving her pussy lips exposed to him, he then smiled and said. "Your pussy's look nice Mom." She began blushing from her son saying that and smiled and said.

"Thank you son." He then looked down at her pussy with a grin and then began to push some of his fingers into it, making her let out a gasp before she began moaning feeling his fingers enter in and out of her pussy, while he did that for a few seconds she then felt her self begin to get close before saying.

"Son, I'm going to cum."

He then smiled at her and then began to continue for her, in a few seconds she then arched her back on the bed and began squirting all over his fingers and hands which lasted a few seconds until she was done, once she was done he then smiled at her and began licking or sucking the juices off of his hand and fingers before saying to her. "Your juices are amazing Mom." When he told her she then began blush and then said to him smiling. "Thanks son." When she told him that they then began to continue together, while they did they then began to strip themselves from their clothes with Luna removing his clothes first easily, starting with his pants first, unbuttoning them and pulling them down, then next his shirt which she just pulled up and above his head.

Once she remove them, she then lastly removed his underwear, pulling them down until they were at his ankles before taking them off, exposing his member to her and Leni who watched happily, after that they then smiled and began going into another kiss, while kissing Lincoln then began to bring his hands up into her shirt, bringing them up to her flat chest and nipples before rubbing them nicely, they then broke the kiss as she began moaning and said.

"Oh, that feels amazing, keep going."

When she asked he smiled at her and said nodding. "Sure Mom." When he said that he then began to remove her shirt grabbing the bottom of it before pulling them up while they took it off, after that they then tossed it to the side with their other clothes, now leaving them both nude for their love making, once that was done they then smiled at each other and began kissing each other again while positioning themselves.

In a few seconds once in position Lincoln then began to go down pushing his member into her pussy, causing her to let out a gasp and moans until he was fully in and then began to pull out, repeating as they smiled at each other, while continuing the pace he then began to kiss the side of her neck making her blush before he began to kiss down her shoulder until he was at her chest as he smiled and then said.

"This is going to be good." He then went down and began sucking on her nipples, causing her to moan more, closing her eyes from the pleasure she's getting from her son, while they continued she then said to him happily with a grin. "Lincoln, this feels so good." When she said that he then smiled at her and then continued, while they did her moans then began to get a bit louder even more as her sensation was increasing from the pleasure she and her son are getting, but after a few minutes they both then felt themselves getting warmer as they were reaching their peaks, while they were Luna then said.

"Son I'm going to cum!" He then looked at her and then said happily. "Me too Mom, get ready!" They both then began to go faster for a few seconds until they both reached their peaks freezing in place before cumming, he came inside her pussy while she squirted all over his member, once they were done they then smiled at each other before kissing for one more time, after the kiss they then said at the same time.

"I love you."

They both then looked over at Leni who gave a grin before Lincoln said with a smile. "Your turn." She began to blush from what he said and then began walking over to the two as their mom began getting up from the bed and began going over to where she was standing at and began watching them while her daughter began to get into bed above him this time while getting onto the bed she then smiled and said.

"Can I be on top?" When she asked smiling he then smiled and nodded to her before saying. "Sure." They then went into kiss together and began kissing passionately while a blushed appear on her face, she then began to place her hands on the back of his head and his back while they kiss, while he placed his onto her back bringing her close.

In their kiss he then began to grab the side straps of her dress and began pulling them down before soon getting them off, she then kicked it off to the side with their clothes through the kiss, now in her bra and undies, once she was in it he then smiled at her and began crawling down to pelvis smiling at it before he said. "It's fantastic to do this with you and Mom to keep ourselves awake."

He then went down and gave them a kiss, making her blush from it, but even more when he began to tease her, pulling her undies down slowly, exposing her pussy while he did that until they were off, he then smiled at the sight of it and then said as he went down to them. "It smells so sweet Leni."

She began from what he said before moaning when he started licking it, while he licked it she then said through her moans. "Oh Linky, please do more." He smiled at her and then nodded before he began to suck her pussy, making her moan even more at the pleasure she's getting from him, he then smiled through the sucking as he can feel her becoming moist from it, then in a few seconds she then said while arching her back.

"I'm cumming!"

She then began squirting all over his mouth and face, closing his eyes to avoid it from getting into his eyes and waited until she stopped, once she did he then began licking off what was left on his face and smiled at her before saying. "That was sweet Leni."

Leni began blushing and then smiled before she said. "Aww, thanks Lincoln." They then went towards each other and began kissing again once he made it up to her, while they kissed he then began to place his hands onto her bra and began rubbing it up and down, causing her to moan as she feels the fabric of her bra rub against her chest and nipples until he stop and began removing and unhooking it, pulling it off, Once it's off he then looks at her and said happily.

"Just a few more minutes and will be ready to go after that sweet spot together." when he said she then smiled and nodded to him that they then went into another kiss, holding each other close and began positioning until they were positioned, when they were she then looked and smiled through the kiss and brought herself down, letting his member enter her, they then broke the kiss when she gasped and began to moan until he was in.

After he was fully in she then began to go up and then back down continuing the pattern, while doing that Lincoln then smiled and then began holding onto her sides bringing her close to him as he began to latch his mouth onto her chest, sucking on his nipples, causing her to moan louder with a smile from the pleasure she's getting from him, making them go faster, then just in a few minutes she then said to him. "I'm going to start cumming!"

"Me too Leni!" Once he said that they both then went into a kiss to hold in their scream of pleasure as they both then began to cum together while she squirted all over his member he came inside of her pussy, then after a few seconds they then began laying down before looking at each other with a smile and then going into a kiss, after kissing they then said. "I love you."

After saying that they both then began to get up from the bed before looking down at their discarded clothes before picking them up, when they picked their clothes up they then looked at their mom and handed her clothes to her which made her smile before she said. "Thank you kids."

When she thanked them they then began to put their clothes on, seeing that the alarm clock says 6:55 AM, which means only five minutes until it's time to try to get the Sweet Spot, after 4 minutes they were all then dress, but when they were dressed Leni and Luna then noticed that they weren't wearing their undies and then looked over seeing Lincoln with them, making them smile as their Mom said. "You can keep them with you."

He then smiled and began sniffing them getting the nice sweet scent before soon putting it into his bag, once he put it in they then began to take a quick peek out the door, only to sees that their sisters are all ready as they are, when the clock strikes 7:00 AM, they all then rushed for the door to get to the Sweet Spot first, while doing that the others shove the three off the stairs who then immediately got up and ran after them.

While they did their sisters burst out the door, with Luan gets knocked into the yard from behind by Lana, then at Vanzilla Lori tried to open the door before Lynn pulls her back, when that happened the three then dives in, only for Luan to jump in and pounce at them while some of the others began to attack them in the Van while that happened Lisa gets on the roof of the car and wails like a maniac, before Lana beans her with beets before Lola tackles her.

The fight then gets so out of hand and brutal that it began to wreck Vanzilla down to scraps, as the dust bubble expanded around them from the fight, which was soon then stopped by Lynn Sr. who shouted from the second floor. "ENOUGH!" Just then the cloud vanished revealing Vanzilla's totally destroyed and the fight's over, which clearly shows that no gets the Sweet Spot now that the Vans completely demolish, which made Lynn Sr. weep and say.

"That was my first car! And my dad's first car! And his dad's first car!" He then continues to sob and walks off not wanting to see his destroyed van anymore while his wife Rita shouted to her kids enraged. "ALRIGHT, EVERYONE, BACK INSIDE! THE ROAD TRIP IS OFF! YOU'RE GOING TO SPEND THIS WEEKEND SITTING TOGETHER IN THE LIVING ROOM UNTIL YOU LEARN TO GET ALONG!"

"Awww!" When they all said that they then dropped some of the parts of Vanzilla and headed back inside with the three going back into his room, once inside they then puts their duffle bags on the dresser before sitting down on the bed as he said to the two. "I'm sorry we had to go through that." When he told them he then shuts his door and continued.

"Well, Operation: Sweet Spot went sour." When he told them that they then placed their hands onto his shoulders before Leni said to him.

"That's okay Lincoln, it wasn't your fault that happened" When she told him Luna then said to him. "Yeah, we never knew our sisters finding out our Operation was going to happen."

When she told him hw then smiled at the two and then said to them happily. "Thanks guys, I guess we should have known that in a family this big, you just can't control every little thing." When he told them they then nodded before he smiled and then told them slyly. "That said, there's a Sweet Spot in the living room too."

After telling them they then smiled and then watched him as he went over and began lifting a poster revealing a Sweet Spot that's in the living room on the right side of the couch, when they saw that they then smiled while he continued. "It's at the end of the couch, close to the bathroom with a great view of the TV. And it's going to be ours!"

The three then smiled knowing that that part of the couch is going to be the best thing to do, while they did he then grabs his Walkie-Talkie radio and said to Clyde through it. "Nose Bleeder, this is Couch Potato. Operation: Snag the Sofa is a go!" He then turns it off and said to the two happily. "Let's go!"

After that they then nodded and followed him outside while he wails crazily before they then head out the door to catch the best spot on the sofa, probably their sisters too well.


	10. Chapter 10

Inside the bathroom of School which was locked, Lincoln was inside of it, moaning from pleasure as he was holding his Gf Leni's head, while she was sucking his member as their Mom, Luna watched them smiling, while she watched, Lincoln looked down at Leni with a smile and then said to her. "Ohh Leni, your good at this, don't stop, I'm going to cum soon."

When he told her that made her then smile and then continue sucking him, this time faster, while doing that for a few seconds he then came and began to shoot his cum inside of her mouth which she swallowed all, then after she finished doing that she then went up to him as they both began to kiss each other while she began blushing through it, then after the kiss they then looked at each other before she told smiling.

"That was tasty Linci." He then smiled and then told her. "Thank you Leni, and it's Lincoln." After correcting her they then kissed, as after they kissed they looked at their Mom as he said happily. "Your turn Mom."

She began blushing with a smile and said as she went over to him as Leni went over where she was standing to watch them. "Sure Son." After saying that she began to sit on her knees as she looked at his member and smiled, while she did he then asked. "Want a closer look Mom?"

After asking Luna nodded with a smile and went down before she began sucking on his member too, making him moan a bit as she continued doing that, but while she did he began holding the back of her head wanting her to continue on, in which she did as she began sucking him faster, while doing that he looked at her and smiled as he said. "Ohh Mom, I'm going to cum again."

When he told her that she then continued as she smiled through the sucking as after a few seconds he soon came inside of her mouth as she began to swallow it down, smiling, as soon as she finished she then let go of his member and said with a smile. "That was great Son." After saying that they then went into a kiss too, as she blushed from it as well, after kissing she and Leni then smiled as she said.

"Before we go to our classroom, we want to give you one more thing before that." Lincoln then smiled and asked. "What is it?" When he asked Leni and Luna smiled as Leni lifted her dress as Luna lifted her skirt before soon pulling down their undies while he watched as Leni took off her turquoise undies as Luna took her purple undies with the skull on it off, after they had gotten them off they soon gave him them which he looked at happily before sniffing their undies, after sniffing them he then said happily.

"Thank you, they're perfect."

He then began to put them away into one of his pocket, while he did before they were about to go he said as he began to hold their hands which they noticed. "Wait, before we go, I want to one more thing too."

"Sure, what's the thing Son?" When Luna asked he then smiled and began to sit on one of his knees as he holds onto the sides of Leni's hips first before lifting up her dress and soon kisses her on her pussy lips, which made her blush and then moan more, after he puts her dress down he then went over to Luna and sat on his knee before lifting her skirt before kissing her pussy lips as well, making her moan more too.

After doing that and after he put her skirt back down, they then smiled after they were done and unlocked the bathroom door and got out of it as they began heading to their classes, smiling.

Later

After School was over Lincoln, Leni and Luna was outside in front of it, waiting for Clyde, but after a few minutes of waiting he then said. "Man where is he?" Soon as he said that he then gets out and uses his Walkie-Talkie and then hits the red button before saying into it.

"Clyde where are you?" He then hears static knowing he was responding back to him as he said. "Oh sorry Lincoln, I forget to tell you Lori and I are doing some studying for her big test coming up, apologize for having you wait outside School for me." After responding to him, he then sighs before putting it away, after doing that he then said to Leni and Luna with a small smile. "Well...At least he helped Lori get over Bobby."

After saying that they then smiled too as they began to walk back home as Luna walked in the middle and began holding her kids hands as they walk back home.

Later

Back at the house both Clyde and Lori we're walking into her and Leni's room as she sighed in tiredness and said. "Finally Schools over." While saying that while they entered the room she then begins to pull her shorts down before soon taking them off, leaving her now in her light blue top and undies, after doing that she then goes over and lays on her bed before saying. "Oh, Clyde, sometimes school's really, really, exhausted."

When she told him that he then nodded to her and began getting on bed while asking her curiously. "I know Lori, but are you ok? You seem worried?" While he asked he got onto the bed and began holding and opening Lori's legs a little bit, once they were a bit opened he then began to kiss her undies where her pussy's at which made her blush, smiling while holding his head close.

"Ohh, Clyde...Lincoln's your best friend and he doesn't know about us being together after Bobby broke up with me...I'm just, worried he would be mad at me and you if he found out your my Bf."

After saying that she then moans a bit more, holding his head close to continue, then after a few seconds he then pulled away smiling as he told her. "Don't worry my love, I'm sure he would understand our relationship, besides I'm sure he won't mind me being with you." When he said that smiling, Lori then smiled and then brings him into a kiss on his lips, after kissing they then pulled away before she hugs him as he hugs her back, while they hugged they both then heard the door open up.

"Lori is Clyde still he-" Lincoln who was the one that opened the door and entered the room was cut off by Lori who covers herself immediately before shouting.

"AHHHH! Lincoln Get Out Before I Turn You Into A Human Pretzel!"

After she shouted she then began throwing her stuff at Lincoln who then placed his arm above his head for cover before soon going out the room and run off, when he was gone she then went up and shut the door of her room before looking at her Bf before telling him. "I'm, so, sorry Clyde, I forget to lock the door...He saw us hu-"

Before she finished she was cut of by Clyde who pulled her undies aside and began kisses her pussy, slowly, making her blushing more and moan a bit, then soon when he pulled away he then looked up to her before saying.

"Don't worry, let me handle it." When he told her smiling he then gives her, her shorts as she began to put them back on, once she got them on they both then left the room to see Lincoln who must be in his room, which is where he usually goes to when something like what happened not so long ago happens.

Meanwhile

In the small room Lincoln was reading his Ace Savvy comic, while he was he notices his bedroom door opening before seeing both his friend and oldest sister before saying. "Oh...Umm, hey...Why...Why was my sister hugging you...In her...You know." After asking, not knowing what to say, while Lori began blushing and rub her arm. "Buddy look...Remember the day I helped Lori get over Bobby?"

When Clyde asked curiously his pal then nodded as he continued on telling him. "Well, remember I always have a crush on her?" When he gestured one of his hands to his Gf his friend then nodded to him. "Well...Lincoln, Lori and I are dating, so yeah she's my GF-"

"Wait what!?" Lincoln shouted shocked before Clyde continued on. "I know but it's ok if ur mad at me..."

Before he can continue Lincoln then told him. "No, no, no, no, I'm not mad...I'm just...Happy!" After Lincoln said that, Clyde and Lori then looked surprise before Lori asked. "You are?" Lincoln then nodded to her with a smile and said.

"Yes, but, also, to be honest...I have something to tell you both." He then began to look away blushing, knowing this would be a bit difficult to tell them this.

Later in Lori and leni room

"So that's...Pretty much how it happened...Leni and Luna are both my Lovers, but me and Leni want Luna to be as our mother to us." Lincoln finished as Leni was holding him as Luna was next to them, while she was, Clyde and Lori were both then shocked but soon started to smile before she began to hugs them three before telling them.

"Don't worry...Me and Clyde will both keep the secret safe...And also, we are both happy for you three." When Lori said that smiling, Lincoln, Leni, and Luna then smiled too as after their hug, Lori then began to pulled off her short again leaving herself in her light-blue top and undies again before asking.

"So, how's about we have a sleepover tonight?" When she asked smiling, they then all looked at one another to see if their in for the sleepover before nodding happily to their older sister to have one as they said to the two. "Sure."

After saying that she then smiled and then said. "Excellent, all of you get dressed in your nightclothes for the sleepover." When she asked they then did what she asked and went to get their nightclothes, as when they've gotten them they then began coming back into the room, when they did, Leni and Luna both began to change into their night clothes along with Lincoln changing into his orange pajamas, while Lori was putting on her night shorts.

Minutes Later

After the 5 gotten dressed in their nightclothes or pajamas for the sleepover they're having, Lori alone with Clyde and Leni began doing something together which was makeup for fun as Lori said happily. "Your going to look great Clyde."

As she said that to him he then smiled and said. "If we were doing makeup for fun on you Lori, you would look amazing."

She then began to blush a bit before giggling, while she and Leni are continuing, doing Clyde's make up just for fun, Luna was holding her son Lincoln as he was in between her legs while she was holding him, smiling as he could feel her purple undies under her nightshirt, while she held him, smiling, as he then looked at her and then said as he began to fall asleep with a smile. "Mom, I love you."

"I love you too Lincoln. See you in the morning." After she said that she then looked over at her daughter and Lori and Clyde as they were done with makeup on Clyde as Leni smiled and asked. "Mom, how does Clyde look?" After asking she then smiled and said.

"You did a good job Leni, but we should get ready for bed now, Lincoln's sleeping." After telling them while showing that her son's sleeping, they then saw it and then nodded to her before getting ready to go to sleep for the night in the sleepover their in.


	11. Chapter 11

Dinnertime

At what looks like the dinner table, Lincoln was eating dinner quietly as while he was Lana suddenly pokes him in the face with a hotdog which he noticed and pushed away before asking. "Would you cut it out?" When he begins to continue eating, Lola also not only pokes him but also smacks him with a hotdog too which he pushed away and asked. "Come on, man! Stop!"

Instead of listening the twins continued hitting him with the hotdogs before he shouted. "I said cut it out!" It is then revealed that he's having dinner at the Kiddie Table with his five younger sisters who are Lucy, the twins, Lisa, and Lily, who are messing around at the table while he gets up and to goes to the fridge to get milk for himself, as while he's pouring it he then said to himself.

"I can't believe to most families, the 'Kiddie Table' is something you only see at holidays, in a family as big as mine, it's part of everyday life."

After he finished pouring he then looks over at the Grownup Table and sees Leni and Luna who were looking back at him as they smiled and waved to him as he did the same back with a smile before going back to the Kiddie Table, when he sat down Lana then poked his arm making him look at her seeing her cheeks puffed up as she asked. "Hey, Lincoln. You like seafood?" She then sticks her tongue out showing mushed up pieces of food on it as she then said.

"See? Food! Bleeeeegh!" After saying that Lola then looked over at their older sister and said smiling. "Hey, Lucy!" She then sticks two French fries in between her teeth and acts like a vampire holding two ketchup condiments as she said trying to sound like Dracula. "I Vant To Suck Your Blood!"

She then squirts the two ketchups which she and the others noticed got ketchup all over Lincoln's face which they began smearing their fries on it to get some ketchup, before he stops them and says while rubbing the ketchup off his face. "For gosh sakes, you guys, cut it out!" Once all the ketchup was off his face he then groans and says to himself in his thoughts. "It's not right, Leni, Luna and our three sisters get to sit at the grownup table with Mom and Dad, while I'm stuck here with our five younger sisters." After saying that he then begins to get ready to eat the broccoli he had on his fork before Lucy smacks it off the fork before telling him. "How can you eat that broccoli when you know how much it suffered to get here?" He looked confused at her and then told her.

"Uh, Lucy...Broccoli doesn't feel pain." When he told her she then rebelled what he said and said. "Oh, no?" She then began to shove the piece of broccoli into his face while telling him. "Listen to the broccoli screaming, Lincoln! Listen To It!" After telling him he soon then screams in frustration and agony, much to the shock of his younger sisters before telling them all. "Can't I Just Eat My Dinner In Peace?!"

"Did you say peas?"

After Lana said that she then jokingly flings peas at him, which blocks with his plate, causing them to bounce off and onto Lisa's face which she didn't like as which it made Lola laughs at, after that she then said after wiping her glasses. "Oh, you wanna play? Let's play." She then brings out a tiny catapult and launches mashed potatoes only to hit Lincoln, much to Lana's surprise, as she then said.

"My calibration seems to have been off by about sixteen degrees." Lana hits Lisa with her hotdog before saying with a smile. "Mine wasn't." While they were having a food fight, their Brother looked at the Grownup Table again and smiled imagining himself at the grownup table, sitting with Leni and Luna while they and everyone else there is dressed in fancy attire as everything around them's decorated and exquisite, while sitting there he makes a joke saying.

"So, I said to the Prime Minister, "Two breads are better than one!"

Everyone then begins to laugh at his joke before Luan said happily. "Your comedy is so mature. Just like you." She and everyone then raises their glasses to propose a toast to him before Lori said. "To Lincoln! He puts the 'grownup' in 'grownup table'!" After saying that everyone then said.

"To Lincoln!" After saying that he then begins to blows kisses to them starting with Leni and Luna only for the food fight to come and ruin his fantasy, which was the last straw, he got up and said to them. "That's it! I don't belong here! I'm gonna go ask to join the grownup table!" After telling the 5 that they then began to laugh knowing he won't be able to get in, while their laughing, Lola, Lana, Lucy then each said. "Ha!" "Good luck." "You really think they're gonna let you?" Soon after Lucy said that Lily, Lisa, the Twins then said. "Oooooooh!"

When they finished he then suddenly imagines everyone at the grownup table except his Gf and Mom/Gf laughing at his request to join them which causes his younger sisters to laugh as well, as while they laughed he then said to them. "You'll see. I'm gonna make it to the grownup table and leave all you children behind." He was then stopped when he got hit in the face by mashed potatoes again

Morning in Lincoln's room

Inside his room he was with his friend Clyde who came over to help him as while they were inside the room he then said to him. "Well, Lincoln, you've come to the right place, as an only child, I've been at the grownup table my whole life." When he told him that he then asked him. "So, you think you can help me?" Clyde smiled and said.

"Did Napoleon have a Napoleon complex?" After telling him that his responds was a confused and eyebrow raised look on his face, which made Clyde tell him. "That's a grownup table joke, you don't get it now, but you will soon, now, don't worry, I have a sure-fire program that'll get your family to stop seeing you as a kid."

When he sat down Lincoln smiled and then said happily. "And start seeing me as a grownup!" He soon then [notices Clyde's sitting on top of his favorite plush toy and said while he got and held onto it. "Careful! You're giving Bun-Bun an ouchie!" While he protectively holds Bun-Bun, his friend looked at him confused before saying. "Okay now it's time to begin with Phase 1, act like a Grownup."

Later Downstairs, Training By Clyde, Phase One: Act Like A Grownup

Inside the kitchen Lori, Luna, Luan, and Lynn are in it while they're in their pajamas and groggy trying to enjoy their coffee, while they were Lincoln then enters the room and the said with a smile. "Good morning, everybody! Ah, nothing like that first cup of morning joe." He picks up a cup of coffee and then smells it before saying. "Ah, mountain grown." He soon then takes a sip but then spits it out disliking the taste.

He then notices the coffee had spat all over his sisters who looked at him, now a bit soaked in coffee, while they did he then turns to Clyde who then gives him a thumbs-up for doing his best.

Later back upstairs in Lincoln's room

As Lincoln was back inside his room, Clyde along with Lori, Leni, Luna were inside as well wanting to know what they were doing, which they explained when they went back into his room, while inside he looked and noticed his Mom Luna was still wiping some coffee off her face from before which he noticed and said. "Mom, sorry about before, I didn't mean to get you and the others covered in coffee."

When he told her she then smiled and told him. "It's okay son, accidents like that happened, besides we know your doing it so it you can be at the Grownup Table with us, and that's sweet." After she finished he then smiled at her and then looked back at his friend before asking. "So, what's next Clyde?"

"Hm...We're still on Phase One for this, you just need to take care of three more Grownup like things and your ready for the next Phase."

When he told him, he then smiled and said. "Cool, what's should I do next for the last three parts of Phase One?" When he asked him he then asked. "Is there anyone watching TV downstairs?" After Clyde asked they all then shook their heads or said. "No." As a answer before Lori said smiling. "But that's okay, I have a plan to help you Brother, and it'll involve me and Leni for the TV." When she said that Leni smiled and said.

"Cool." After that they then began getting ready for the next part to soon finish off Phase One.

Soon downstairs

In the living Lori and Leni were both on the couch pretending to watch TV as Lori's texting on her phone and Leni's filing her nails, while pretending to do that Lincoln then enters reading a newspaper, while doing that he then said to them. "Hey, guys. There's a really interesting article in here about how kids are maturing faster these days. They say 11 is the new 15."

The two then take a quick glance at him with a smile and go back to what they were doing, while pretending, he then then turns on the TV to a White House press conference before continuing. "Ooh, the House is debating the new highways bill. This should be fascinating." After he finished Lori then asked. "Are you feeling okay?" He smiled and then told her.

"Me? Never felt better. Though the back's a little stiff. Getting older ain't easy. Am I right, ladies?"

After doing that they then looked up at the stairs where Clyde who's the one texting his Gf, and Luna are at as they were listening and watching them as they gave them a thumbs up, going down the stairs before he said to them with a grin. "That as excellent you two, now that you've helped Lincoln with the first one, now it's time to go to the next two and then Phase Two." After saying that they then smiled and began to head back up to the bedroom, but while they did Lori looked at her little sister and said smiling. "Good job pretending for Lincoln Leni, that was perfect."

When she said that Leni then looked confused at her and then said before asking confused. "Thanks, but what's pretending?" After she asked she along Clyde, Luna, Lincoln then noticed that she didn't pretend as she forgot what they were doing, as after that they were then back inside the room, waiting for something to happen to finish Phase One.

Minutes later

In the hallway upstairs both the Twins Lola and Lana were both were doing a little tug of war over this rope they wanted to use as while they were fighting for it they each said to each other while pulling. "I was using it first!" "Nuh-uh! I was!" "Give it to me!" "You clearly took it away from me!" After Lana said that Lynn Sr. then arrived at the bottom of the stairs and shouted their names before asking.

"Lola! Lana! What's going on?"

When he asked, Lincoln then showed up in between his little sisters and then said to him before saying to the two fighting for the rope. "Don't worry, Dad. I got this. Now, children, if you can't share the jump rope, then neither of you gets to use it." He then pulls out a pair of scissors and cuts the jump rope into two making Lola and Lana fly away from the opposite direction of each other, after that he then said to him.

"Heh, kids. They just don't get it, huh, Dad?" Lynn Sr. then scratches his head in confusion and walks away, but soon as he did the twins jumped in the air and piled onto Lincoln and began beating him up for ruining their jump rope that they wanted to use.

Later outside the bathroom

Lincoln was outside of it holding a can of shaving and a razor blade while waiting for Luan who's in the bathroom, while waiting he smiled and then said for her to hear as she was beginning to leave the bathroom. "Ah, nothing like a nice, smooth face to start the day." After he said that Luan walks out of the bathroom and then said with a smile. "Um...It, sure is?" After saying that she then continued walking by as she has no idea what he's talking about, but after she walked away he then said smiling. "Yup!"

He then prepares to shave himself as he walked into the bathroom, got himself onto the step and looked at the mirror placing shaving cream on his face before getting ready to shave, but soon as he was done he then went to the door of Leni and Lori's room where they decided to go at for now for the 2nd Phase as Luna and Leni gasped when Lincoln opened the door, revealing he has cut himself a lot in his attempt and placed shreds of toilet paper on the cuts he has.

"Maybe I shouldn't have used the razor Rita shaves her legs with." When he said that the two then went over to him as Luna then said to him. "Don't worry son, me and Leni will be right back with the first aid kit." After saying that they then left the room and then came back into it with the first aid kit they brought and began to sit him on the turquoise bed before healing his cuts with cotton that has rubbing alcohol on it and some small bandages as Clyde then said smiling.

"Our plan is working. You're showing your family that you belong at the grownup table, now comes Phase 2, how to act once you get there."

Minutes later, Phase Two: Advanced Table Manners

In the same room Clyde, Lori, Leni and Luna have set up cardboard dummies of their 2 sisters Luan and Lynn, and Lynn Sr. and Rita to practice with, when it was all setup with them sitting at the simulated Grownup Table Clyde then told his friend. "This is the grownup table simulator. Now, show me your salad fork." Lincoln then nodded and grabs a fork as a wild guess before asking him curiously.

"This one?"

His friend then blasts an air horn and then tells him. "Wrong. That's your dinner fork. Now, have some bread." After asking, Lincoln accidentally grabs the piece of bread on the Lori plate, which the air horn is blown again before he told him. "Wrong! You just ate Lori's bread!" After saying that he then began flirting with Lori who blushed as he said. "Don't worry, beautiful. I'll share my buns with you." When he said that Lori then smiled and said. "Aw...That's so nice of you." After saying that they then began kissing each other before Lincoln blows the horn at them as they looked seeing Leni and Luna looking at them too before he said.

"Lori, Clyde!"

After getting them to remember what they're doing right now they then let go of each other blushing a bit as he then said. "Sorry. Where were we?" After asking and then soon being told what their doing the training then resumes on, while it did Lincoln then looked at the cardboard cutout of Lynn and then asked. "So, Lynn...How about those Republicans?" Lori then blows the horn and then tells him.

"Wrong, you never talk politics at the Grownup Table! Again." After telling him he then begins to think before saying something else. "Um...We can really use some rain?" Leni then makes a bell chimes showing that he did good, as after that they were then now using flash cards as while they were he read each of them as he showed him. "Soup spoon. Salad fork. Butter knife. Dessert plate. A...Picture of Lori, bottomless?"

Clyde then realizes it was the gift from her a few days ago and puts it away and said. "Oh! How'd that get in there?" Soon on after the cards, Lincoln's preparing himself with his friends dressed as a boxing trainer as he then said to him. "You're making great strides. You feel it? Keep it up! You got heart, kid!"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm all grown up!"

After telling him as Lori, Leni, Luna watched, Clyde then told him with a smile. "Not yet. You have one last step and that's Phase 3, Look like a grownup."

Minutes Later, Phase Three: look like a Grownup

After some suiting up and grooming, Lincoln was ready as while he was Clyde then smiled along with Lori, Leni, Luna as he said. "I think my work here is done. Ready for the grownup table, big guy?" When he asked him he then smiled and asked him. "Did Napoleon have a Napoleon complex?" After saying that they then all laughed before stopping when he said. "I still don't get it." After saying that Clyde then said.

"Us neither." After saying that Lincoln, Leni, Luna then began leave the bedroom ready to get him into the Grownup table..

Later at Dinnertime

As Lynn Sr. Rita, Lynn and Luan were at the Grownup Table with Leni and Luna sitting on the sides of the end of the table as Lincoln approaches the grownup table and said to the four as his Gf and Mom/Gf watched happily. "Good evening. I have something I'd like to say!"

After shouting he gets everyone's attention, except Lori who's upstairs in her room with Clyde who's banging her as they were both laying on her bed as she was bottomless while he's banging her which was making her blush a lot and also moan, as while their doing that continuing until their both done, Lincoln began reading his speech to the table and said.

"There comes a time in every kid's life when he's ready to put away childish things and make that big leap into the adult world."

Before he finished Lynn then said impatient. "Get to the point." When she asked he then said. "Okay." He then takes a deep breath and said quickly. "I don't think I should sit at the kiddie table anymore. I want to sit at the grownup table with you."

When he finished he then grins while everyone stares at him, but while they do Lori then showed up and sat her table with her hair a bit messy as she looked and waved without the others knowing to Clyde who waved back to her sniffing her undies she gave to him before putting them in his pocket before leaving, when he left, Lynn Sr. said.

"Well...I think he's ready." After saying that his wife agreed and said. "So do I." The others then began agreeing with a smile as while they did Lincoln then looked at his Gf and Mom/Gf and asked. "Mom, Dad, can I sit right here please with Leni and Luna?" When he asked the two then nodded as he then said happily. "Yes! WOO HOO!" When he threw his fists in the air he accidently tears up part of his suit from cheering, which made Lynn Sr. ask. "Is that my suit?!"

Minutes later

As Lincoln's now sitting at the grownup table with his Gf and Mom/Gf and older sisters, and Lynn Sr. and Rita, he was then handed tonight's dish which he was slightly disgusted in before asking. "Liver? I thought we were having chicken nuggets." When he asked Rita then told him. "That's just for the younger kids, honey. At the grownup table, we eat grownup food."

After she tells him he then does a fake smile before saying. "And thank goodness for that!" He then hands the liver over to Luna and picks up a fork and says happily "Liver fork!" After saying that, everyone stares at him and he just starts eating, eventually, the conversation they start, except Leni and Luna gets a little boring for the three of them as Rita asked.

"So, Lynn, how did you do on your math test today?"

When she asked, Lynn then said. "Good, Mom. I think I really nailed those integers." After she told her, Lynn Sr. then asked Luan. "So, Luan, how's it going as a Birthday Party entertainer?" When he asked she then told him, a bit confused. "Um...It's okay, as usual." When she finished Lincoln then smiled and then said, trying to beat the boredom. "Hey! I heard a funny joke today." Before he continued Luan then told him.

"We don't tell jokes at the grownup table." After telling him, Luna then said with a hint of sadness in her tone. "Or sing, brah." After saying that, he along with her and Leni began to now feel even more bored after what they were just told now or before as they and hears their younger sisters over by the kiddie table having fun as they were singing together happily. "Beans, beans, the musical fruit! The more you eat, the more you-" After Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy sung that son Lana then makes fart noises with her arm and they all have a good laugh, which made Leni, Luna smile as their Bf or Son/Bf slightly chuckles before Lynn Sr. asked, hearing the chuckle. "Something funny, Lincoln?" After asking He looked at him and then said. "Not at this table."

Minutes later

As the conversation was still going on, Lynn Sr. then said. "So, it turns out we didn't need the service call in the first place, the darn copier was just unplugged." When he said that, Rita then laughs and then said. "How about that?"

Minutes later

Lincoln, Leni, Luna were looking over at their younger sisters table as they were all having sundaes for dessert, giving their brother hope that there's one thing to look forward to at the grownup table before Rita then said to them all. "Okay...You're all excused." When she told them, he then became confused and asked calmly. "Uh, Mother...I believe you forgot something. Dessert?"

"Oh, that's just for the younger kids."

When she said that, he then said trying to pretend to smile. "Seriously, who needs the extra calories?" When he said that, Lynn Sr. then said to him. "That's right, son. Say, how does it feel sitting at the ol' grownup table, huh?" When he asked him he then said to him disappointed. "It's everything I dreamed it would be."

Later at bedtime

In Lincoln's room he along with Leni and Luna were inside while he was calling Clyde on his Walkie-Talkie, but while he was he spoke to him. "Clyde! The grownup table is a nightmare! I didn't realize how good I had it at the kiddie table! I gotta get back." When he told Clyde he then told him. "Negative, Lincoln. You can't ask to leave now. Next time you ask your family for something, they won't take you seriously. Is that what you want?"

After he asked he then told him after looking at his Gf and Mom/Gf. "No, but-" Before he continued Clyde stopped and then told him. "Now I gotta run. My parents and I are doing our taxes!" After that he then leaves, when he does Lincoln then sighed and looked at Leni and Luna before saying. "What are we going to do?" When he asked, the two then looked at each other as they looked back at him before Leni said. "We don't know Lincoln, we want to help you get back to the Kiddie Table." After she said that, Luna then said. "But if we do that, then you won't be sitting with us anymore." When they told them he then nodded and said.

"I know, but there's go to be a way for the three of us to go back to it together." After saying that he then began to think before smiling as he then looked at the two and then said. "I got it! Leni, Mom would you like to hear it?" When he asked, they both then smiled and then said. "Sure Lincoln." "Sure Son."

After that they then went over to him as he then began to say. "Okay here's the plan." He then began to tell them it as they began to smile, liking the idea, as they continued until it was time for bed.

Next night, at Dinnertime

At the Grownup Table the 5 and Lynn Sr. and Rita were eating before Lincoln showed up and said happily. "Lincoln Loud in the house! Where my grownups at?" Leni and Luna then smiled as while they did he began to play with his silverware while saying. "Are you ready to chow?" the others at the table then stare at his behavior confused before he puts pieces of asparagus between his teeth before saying silly. "I vant to suck your blood!"

After saying that, Rita then asked. "Lincoln! Please don't do that!"

He then Lincoln wipes the asparagus from his mouth and takes Luan's piece of bread which she looked at him and said. "Hey, that's mine!" When she told him he then asked before saying. "Was it? Hey, Lori. You like seafood? See, food? BLEEEEEGH!" He sticks his tongue out with mushed up bread on it, which disgusted her as she said. "Ugh, Gross!" After that he then began talking with his mouth full as pieces of food gush out. "Hey! How about those republicans?"

"Ugh! Say it, don't spray it!" When Lynn told him that he then said to her. "I didn't hear the magic word...Peas!" He then flings peas at her which made her start to give in before saying. "Oh, it is on!" Before she did anything she holds back and tells him. "I mean...Grow up." After telling him he then said before singing. "Good grub, Dad. It reminds me of a song. Beans, beans, the musical fruit! The more you eat, the more you-"

He then farts on cue before saying. "Everybody now!" He then continued before Lynn Sr. got fed up with it and said. "Lincoln Loud, that is enough!" After saying that, Rita then said, also fed up. "I thought you were ready for the grownup table, but clearly, you are not." After telling him he then smiles and said. "You're a tough lady, Mom, but fair. Laters!" After saying that he then leaves, but as he did his Gf and Mom/Gf looked at each other and nod before Luna said.

"Um...Dad, Mom, can we go and sit with Lincoln at the Kiddie Table too?" When she asked with Leni nodding the two looked confused before Rita asked. "Why do you two want to go sit at the Kiddie Table too?" When she asked Leni then told her. "Because...We dared Lincoln to do some of that." When they told them they then began thinking before Lynn Sr. said.

"Okay, you can go and sit at the Kiddie table too for daring your brother for doing that, it's not Grownup appropriate."

After telling them they then smiled before they left their tables and went to the Kiddie table as when they were behind Lincoln he then smiled and said. "Hey, guys! I'm back along with Leni and Luna!" After saying that they were then hit by mashed potatoes and rubs it off before smiling as Leni said. "Ah, it's good to be home. As when they began to sit down Luna then said. "It's the Kiddie Table Leni."

"Oh." When she finished Lincoln then asked. "What did I miss? Let's...Ketchup!" He along with the other two pick up and squirt ketchup at their younger sisters as they all laughed and get hit by potatoes three times, they all begin a food fight to celebrate Lincoln's return along with Leni and Luna before Lynn pops in on them and said happily. "Hey...Can I join you guys?"

They nod before her little Brother said. "Sure, the more, the merrier." She then sits and says. "Oh. I never knew it was possible to make it out of the grownup table." They then began to stare to their left to see Lori, and Luan as Lori then asked. "Psst! Can we join, too?" the ones at the Kiddie Table then nodded as they too joined and are also happy to be at the kiddie table as they pull in chairs and sit down altogether.

"Wow! Chicken nuggets! I haven't seen these in years!" After Luan said that she then gets hit by mashed potatoes as they all engaged in a big food fight, altogether at the kiddie table laughing with joy, while they did Lincoln then said to his Gf and Mom/Gf. "There really is no rush to get to the grownup table. It's gonna happen eventually, so in the meantime, might as well enjoy being a kid." After that they then continued.

While they did Lynn Sr. and Rita see them having fun at the Kiddie Table and smiled before Lynn Sr. said happily. "Finally, a little peace and quiet." After saying that Rita then flings peas at her husband and said smiling.

"Did you say peas?" They both then began laughing as they too began enjoying their time at their table while the others enjoyed their time at the Kiddie Table.


	12. Chapter 12

Inside the house Lincoln was sitting down on the couch watching some TV as while he was he then noticed Lynn Sr., Rita and his sisters except Leni and Luna, coming down the stairs as when they came downstairs he looked and noticed before asking curiously. "Uh, guys, where are you all going?" When he asked Rita then answered.

"Me, your Father and the others are just going out for a little grocery shopping today, we're running low on some food and drinks, so it's best to go today to get some." After she finished Lynn Sr. then said. "Your going to be staying home, but not alone, Leni and Luna decided to stay, you know, to make sure everything's okay while we're gone, is that okay?"

When he asked, Lincoln then smiled because not only will he be at home, Leni and Luna will also be here with him too as he then said to them. "I'm good with that."

"Excellent, will be back in a hour or so, see you and the other two when we're back."

After saying that they then left out the door, when they did he then went to the doorway and opened it waving bye to them as they did as well before driving off to the grocery store to get more food and drinks, when the Van was out of sight he then went back inside the house and then closed and locked the door, after that he then smiled and said. "Now I, Leni and Mom have the house to ourselves."

When he said that he then looked and saw them coming down the stairs smiling as when they made it down Luna then asked. "Are they gone bro?" After asking, he then nodded to her with a grin as they smiled as well, when they did his Gf then asked him. "What should we do now?"

He then smiled at them and then looked at their clothing, having a idea before he said to them. "I know what we can do, but first." After he said that he then began to walk over to them both before puling down Luna's skirt, leaving her bottomless in her undies, before soon going over to Leni and pulling down the shoulder straps of her dress before letting it drop to the floor, leaving her in her bra and undies making them both blush, after that he then smiled at then asked.

"Luna can you be in your undies and shirt, and Leni can you be in your undies and bra to please."

When he asked they then smiled and then nodded to him before Luna said smiling. "Sure, that be nice, it is just us here." After saying that, Lincoln then smiled and then said. "Now that's done, follow me upstairs into your room Mom." When he asked, they then gave him a smile and began to follow him upstairs, when they made it up they then went left and began entering her room, once inside he then said happily.

"Mom, can you go up and lay down on your bed please." After asking she then began to blush and then said with a smile to him. "Sure thing Lincoln." After saying that she then began to climb up the ladder to her bed before he did as well, when they were on the bed, with him on top her, he then asked her. "Ready Mom?"

After asking, she then nodded and then said. "I'm ready son." After that they both then began to kissing each other passionately while Leni watched them happily from where she's standing at, while watching they both then broke the kiss and began panting from the kiss before smiling and then soon going into another kiss, while kissing he then began to grab the bottom of her shirt and began pulling it up, about to take it off her. When he pulled her shirt off completely, she was then now left in her undies as while she was they then broke the kiss again as when they did they then smiled as Luna then asked. "Do more son, please." When she asked he smiled and then said.

"Sure Mom." After saying that he then went down to her flat chest and began to suck on it, making her gasp and then moan feeling him sucking on her nipples, as when she began moaning even more she then looked and saw Lincoln's eyes wide as he then unlatched, making her gasp with a blush as she looked at him and asked. "Lincoln what's wrong?" When she asked he then told her looking surprised. "Mom I tasted something sweet."

When he told her, she looked confused before looking at becoming surprised as well, seeing milk coming out of her nipples, while she was looking Leni then asked as she began climbing the ladder. "Mom, Linky, what's wrong?" When she asked when she reached the top she then gasped in shock and said. "Mom, your chest is leaking!" After saying that Luna then said to her daughter.

"I know, and it's okay Leni, I'm just, lactating, it's normal."

"Oh." After she said that she then asked worried. "But how's it happening Mom? Is it because your like, allergic to milk?" When she asked Luna then shook her head no and then said. "No honey, it's just a thing that happens to females at some point when they're pregnant or, it happens just naturally."

After telling them both that, Lincoln then asked curiously and worried. "M-Mom, are you pregnant?" When he asked she then said with a small smile. "Don't worry son I'm not, like I said it happens naturally." While saying that she then looked at her flat chest seeing it still leaking milk as she then had a idea and then said with a smile. "Hey kids, did you have anything to eat or drink when we got up today?" When she asked, they then shook their head before he told her.

"Not yet, the others left to the grocery store when we were running low on food and drinks, why?"

When he asked that, Luna then smiled and then said. "Come over to me." When she said that smiling her kids both then smiled and began to go over to her on the bed before stopping as when they did Leni then asked happily. "Now what?" When she asked Luna then smiled and then held onto their shoulders before saying with a smile. "I got this."

After saying that she then brought them towards her flat chest as they both smiled knowing what to do as they then began latch on and then began to make Luna moan as she looked at her kids who were sucking on her nipples for her milk as she smiled and then said. "kids this is amazing, keep going until your both full."

They both then smiled and continued as she smiled at them, after a few minutes they then stopped and unlatched themselves from her flat chest making her gasp before looking at them before asking. "How was it kids?" When she asked curiously and happily they both then smiled before Leni said.

"It's amazing Mom." After saying that Lincoln then said with a grin. "It's so sweet." When they told her she then blushed and then said. "Aw...Thank you kids." She then looked at the time that's in the room and then said happily. "There's still a few hours left until the others showed up, what should we do until they show up son?"

When she asked he then began thinking before smiling and then telling them happily. "I know what we can do Mom." After saying that he then went up to her and then began kissing her which made her blush as they both began kissing each other which made Leni smile as she began getting to the side of the bed and watched them as while she did, they both then broke their kiss and smiled at each other before Lincoln began going down to her pelvis and smiled as he then said. "Your undies look amazing Mom."

She then began blushing and then said happily. "Thank you son." After that she then moaned when he began kissing her undies where her pussy's at, after that he then began grab the sides of her undies before pulling them down slowly, teasing her until they were off, when they were he then threw them to the side onto the floor after that he then smiled and then went down and began kissing her pussy, making her moan as she then said.

"Son, that's fantastic." When she said that he then smiled and then said. "Thanks Mom." After that he then started licking it, making her moan even more while he did that, then after a few minutes he then began to suck her pussy, making her moan even more, but then after a minute she then held onto Lincoln's head and then said. "I'm cumming!"

When she said that he then closed his eyes as she began to squirt all over his face, which lasted for a few minutes until she stopped, when she did she then looked at him as he smiled and began licking of the juices from his face, when he got it all he then smiled and then said. "You taste amazing Mom." She then began to blush and then said.

"Thanks son."

After asking happily he then nodded to her and then said. "Welcome Mom." After saying that he then began making his way up to her before bringing her into a kiss while they began to position themselves for the last part.

When they were both positioned Lincoln then went down and began pushing his member into her pussy, making her gasp as he entered her before she began to moan, when he was in her he then began to push in and then out repeating the pattern, while doing that they then looked at each other before going into a kiss while continuing.

Then after a few minutes they both then began to feel a tingling sensation in of them from going in and out, when they noticed they then looked at each other before Luna said. "I'm going to cum son." When she told him he then said. "Me too Mom, get ready." After saying that they then began to go faster while Luna wrapped her legs around him, then after a few seconds they both then shouted.

"Lincoln/Mom!"

After that they both then froze while they began cumming, with Luna squirting all over his member while he came inside of her, then after that they then began to stay froze for a bit before soon collapsing onto the bed panting before they smiled and began kissing each other before breaking it as Luna said happily. "I love you Son." Lincoln smiled and then said. "I love you too Mom." After that they then looked at Leni with a smile as Lincoln then said. "Your turn Leni."

When he told her she then grinned and then began to make crawl her way towards him as their Mom moved out of the way laying next to them to watch, while she did, Leni and her Bf then looked at each other before he said with a smile. "You look beautiful Leni." When he told her she then blushed and then went forward bringing him into a kiss with her, while they began to kiss, their Mom then smiled as she watched them both kiss.

While they were both kissing each other, Lincoln then began to remove his Gf's undies, grabbing the sides before soon pulling them down slowly, making her blush more until they were off too, when they were off he then tossed them to the side with Luna's clothes before breaking the kiss and smiling, before he began kissing the side of her neck, making her moan as he then began kissing down.

When he did that he then began to kiss down to her shoulder, chest, belly, hips, all the way to her pelvis before he began to kiss her pussy, making her gasp and then moan as she then said while gripping the bed while he did that. "Linky, this is so good."

He smiled of hearing her say that before he began to lick it, but then after a few seconds he then began to suck it, making her moan louder while he did that as she began holding his head down to continue, after a few minutes she then began looking at him and then said. "Lincoln, I'm going to cum!"

When she told him he then continued doing what he's doing until after a few seconds she let out a longer moan as she began to squirt all over his face as he closed his eyes and waited until she was done, when she was he then began to lick off her juices from not only his face but also her pussy, which she moaned from until he was done as he then said happily. "Your juices are really good Leni." She then began blushing from what he told her and then said.

"Aw, thank you Lincoln."

After saying that he then went up to her before they began going into another kiss, but while they were kissing he then began to remove her bra as he began to grab the back of it and began to then un-hooked it, which he did before he started to remove it.

Once he removed her bra she was then now nude as while she was she then began to remove Lincoln's pants and underwear easily by unbuttoning his pants as they were already unzipped as he then began pulling them down along with his underwear as after they broke their kiss Leni then told him happily. "It's more comfortable when your not wearing pants." When she told him he then smiled and said.

"That's okay." After telling her that they then went into another kiss as they were both in position before going down as he made his member enter her pussy, which made them break their kiss, caused her to gasp before he began to push in and out of her, making her blush and then moan even louder, while doing that they both then began to go even faster as Luna watched them both happily, while they were Leni then said.

"This is amazing Linky."

When she told him he then smiled and then asked. "Thank you, want more?" She then looked at him and then nodded as he then looked down at her chest and went down to it before he began sucking on her nipples, making her gasp and then moan while he did that, while doing that and going in and out of her, they both then began to go faster, while they did Leni then looked at her Bf and then said. "I'm getting close!"

"Me too Leni!" After saying that they then continued going faster until they both stopped as they began cumming as Lincoln came inside her pussy while she squirted all over his member, they both then froze for a moment before soon collapsing onto the bed panting as they then looked at each other and then began kissing each other before they laid on the bed happily as he then said. "I love you."

She smiled and then said. "I love you too." After that they then began to lay down on the bed before closing their eyes while they began to fall asleep cuddling together until they're ready to wake up before the others arrive.

Minutes later

After some time of sleeping the three then began to wake up from their sleep as when they did they then looked at each other with a smile as Luna then said with a smile. "Morning kids, how was your nap?" When she asked they both then smiled as Lincoln then said. "We slept well Mom." He then began to kiss her on the lips before doing the same thing to Leni, when they got up she then said.

"We better get ready guys, everyone should be coming back right now."

When she told them they then nodded and began to get off the bed down the ladder before getting their clothes as they began to put them back on, but while they did Leni and Luna then stopped when they noticed that their missing a clothing before noticing Lincoln who was sniffing their undies, which made them smiled as they both then said happily. "You can keep it Lincoln."

He then smiled and then said. "Thank you." After saying that he then put their undies into his pants pockets before they began to leave the room fully clothed before soon going down the stairs and into the living room, when they made it they then looked out the window and then saw the Van as after seeing it they then began sitting at the couch before turning on the TV and began watching a show that was one, while watching it Lincoln then said smiling.

"They should be in here in three, two, one."

After saying that they then heard the door open and then saw their family begin to come inside with the groceries they bought at the store, while coming inside Lynn Sr. then asked. "Hi kids, Lincoln, Leni, Luna, how was it staying home by yourselves." When he asked the three then looked at each other before Lincoln said happily. "It was very good Dad, we watched TV and did a few other things." When he told them with a smile, Leni and Luna then blushed a bit from what he meant by that as Rita then said. "That's good to hear kids."

After saying that she and Lynn Sr. then went into the kitchen as he then said. "Will be making dinner for tonight right now, while we're doing that past the time by watching TV, playing games or anything like that." After he left into the kitchen with his wife, Lincoln then looked at his Gf and Mom before asking. "Want to play some video games to pass the time?" When he asked they both then smiled as Luna then said.

"Sure s-I mean Lincoln." She said as they couldn't let the others hear that before they then began to get the video game ready by starting the console, and getting three controllers before getting started before playing the game, while playing the game they began to smile and laugh happily while they play the levels together and battle against the bosses that are in the game, after a few minutes Lynn Sr. then called out to all of them.

"Alright kids, dinners done, get seated in the dining room."

When he told them they all then began to get ready to put away or turn off the things they were using or playing and began to enter the dinning room ready to eat the dinner that their Dad made for tonight.

Soon at the dining table

As they were all at the dining table they then began to eat the dinner that was put in front of them as while they were eating Lincoln, and Leni were the only ones that weren't eating as much as they were a bit full from the milk they were fed from their Mom Luna as while they were Lynn Sr. then asked. "Kids what's wrong, you haven't ate much of what's on your plate."

When he asked they looked at him as Lincoln then told him with a small smile. "Nothing's wrong Dad, we're okay." After telling him that he then went back to eating along with his Gf as while they're eating Lincoln then had a idea and then pretended to drop his fork on the floor as he then said.

"Oops, I drop my fork, I'll get it."

After saying that he then went under the table and grabbed the fork, while he was holding it he then went over to where Leni's sitting at and looked under her dress and smiled seeing her pussy, while he saw it he then went forward and then kissed it which made her blush and let out a quiet moan, after her he then went over to where Luna's sitting at and began looking under her skirt and saw her pussy lips as well.

While he did he then went towards it and began kissing them too, making her blush and let out a quiet moan too, after that he then began heading back over to where he was sitting and then got back up it before saying happily. "I got it." After saying that his Gf and Mom/Gf then smiled at him knowing it was him that did that before they continued eating the dinner they have.

Later nighttime

After a good time eating some dinner everyone began getting ready for bed for the entire night as after the kids have all gotten ready starting with showering, brushing their teeth and getting dressed in their pajama clothing they all began going into their rooms for the night, except for three of them as they were in Lincoln's bedroom as while they were Lincoln was laying in bed as he hugged and kissed both Leni and Luna before saying to them happily.

"Guys, that was the best day ever we had together by ourselves." When he told them happily they smiled as Luna then said. "It sure was Son." After saying that as she was about to get ready to go to her room, both of them then stopped her as Leni said. "Mom wait." After saying that Lincoln then asked. "We're a bit hungry and we were wondering, if we can have more of your milk."

When he asked she then smiled at them and then said happily. "Sure honey, I did know that you were both going to ask for that." After saying that she then began lifting up her nightshirt exposing her flat chest to the two as she smiled and then said. "Here you go kids." They both then smiled at her and then went towards before they began to suck on her flat chest drinking her milk as she moaned feeling them sucking on her nipples as she said happily with a blush.

"Ohh, keep going until your both full, it feels amazing."

They smiled and then continued until they get full of her milk for the night, when they were done they then unlatched from her nipples, making her gasp when they did that before asking with a smile. "Do you both want to do that again when your hungry and it's just us?" After asking they then gave her a nod as Leni said.

"Sure Mom, that sounds good." Luna then smiled as she then kissed her on the forehead and then kissed Lincoln on the lips, after that she then said happily. "Night kids, see you both tomorrow." After saying that they then smiled and then said. "Night Mom, see you tomorrow too."

After that she then began heading to her room for the night as Leni did the same too as once they were in bed like Lincoln they then began falling asleep happily for the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Lincoln, Leni, Luna were both inside of his room as they were setting something up as while they were Lincoln then smiled and then told them. "Thank you guys for helping me with the family project." They then smiled as his and his Gf's Mom said happily. "Welcome Son, anything to help you with your family project."

They then smiled at her as he then said. "Yeah, and with the family project involving us with our 8 sisters, I can sum up mine in one word...Chaos!" After saying that the three of them then looked down at the family project that shows them and their sisters as he told them. "It took us 3 weeks, 4 boxes of pasta, 2 tubes of glue, and 27 popsicle sticks, but the centerpiece of the project is finally finished. Pretty accurate representation of the Loud Family, right?"

His Gf and Luna then smiled and nodded as his Mom/Gf then said. "Yeah, but making this thing's the easy part for the three of us dudes, the real challenge is getting it to our school on time and in one piece to give your report, it may sound easy, but not in our house."

"That's so true, if we want to get all of our sisters out the door thingy on time, we have to get up early-ish, and like, have a plan."

Soon as Leni said that they then all heard a commotion starting to take place outside the room in the hallway, while the water from the glass of water they were sharing started to shake, meaning only one thing as Lincoln looked at the two before saying. "Uh-oh, the 8-headed beast has awoken." After saying that their Mom then looked at her son and then asked. "Want our help Son?"

He smiled and then nodded to them before they began getting ready as they step out the door but quickly take out an umbrella as Luan planted a bucket of water for them luckily missing them as they then looked at her as he then said to her. "Not today, Luan." After telling Luan she then told them while making a joke as she laughed and then asked. "Oh, we'll see about that. Pailure is not an option! Ha-ha-ha-ha, get it?"

After asking he then looked at his Mom/Gf and asked her curiously. "M-I mean, Luna, could you do a little "Man with the plan" music please?" She then smiled and nodded to him as she said. "You got it, bro!" After that she then headed towards her room and got her guitar before she began to start playing it, while she did, Luan prepares to strike again with the water bucket again, while she did the twins began fighting over a dollar as they came out of their room as they each said to each other.

"It's my dollar!" "No, it's mine!" "Let go!" "No, you let go!"

As they were fighting Lincoln then smiled and then said to his Gf. "Right on cue." He then went over to the two as they said to each other. "You let go!" "Stop it!" He then at the right time, takes their dollar which they noticed and then stopped as they looked at their older brother before saying at the same time. "Hey!"

He smiled and began giving them both exact change of 2 quarters each, which made them smile while he told them. "Half for Lola, half for Lana." The Twins looked at the 2 quarters they each have as they told him happily. "Thanks, Lincoln!" After that he then smiled before being spook by Lucy who appeared behind him and his Gf who was also spook as she said. "Good morning." The two looked at her as the two then said a bit startled.

"Good morning, Lucy."

After greeting her she then began telling them both. "For my new poem, I need a word that rhymes with, choose." When she asked, her brother then began thinking for a moment before saying with a smile. "Uh...how about, lose?" Lucy then began to write it down as she said. "That works." After she walked away, Lincoln then looked at his Gf with a smile and asked curiously. "Wanna help?"

"Sure Linky, that sounds nice." After agreeing to help he smiled and then handed her Lily's baby clothes as their little sister who was Lily showed up as Leni smiled and lifted her with one hand as she said smiling. "Time to get dressed, Lily!"

While she began getting her dress her Bf smiled watching her help change their little sister, while she did that Lynn then came out of her room and looked at her little brother and said with a grin, holding a football. "Hey, think fast!" She then tosses the football to him, which he catches in time as she walked over to him, chuckling before saying with a smile. "Nice catch." He smiled and then told her. "Nice throw, Lynn." He then gives it back and looks over to his Gf with a smile who started to dress Lily, but while she did he then heard something and looked over and saw Lori leaving her and Leni's room talking into her phone as she said, talking to Clyde. "Omg, I literally had to call you right away. I am just so excited about the homecoming dance for the both of us."

While she talked Lincoln notices that Luan has placed another bucket right above the door and quickly opens his umbrella to save Lori before she gets drenched as the water missed her as she continued speaking to her Bf Clyde on the phone as she said before giggling. "I know, right? You're so sweet!"

While she giggles her brother then makes the I'm watching you look to Luan who said in determination. "I'll get the drop on you yet." She then laughs again and then asked. "Get it?" After asking Lori then notices her little brother and then asked him after saying to her Bf. "Excuse me Clyde. What do you want?"

"Sorry Lori, could you maybe hang up the phone and get ready for school?"

When he asked she then told him. "Cool it, twerp, I'm quite capable of doing two things at once." As she told him, Leni then comes over to him smiling and holding Lily who's fully clothed and trips, but when she did her Bf grabbed Lily in time and then asked her worried. "Leni are you okay?"

She then got up smiling and then said. "I'm okay, but note to self, never walk and hold a little sister at the same time." When she told him he then began helping her up before placing their little sister back down as he said with a smile. "That's ok, you can do what you want to do now, I got the rest."

Leni smiled and then nodded as she went into her room to get something as while she did he rushes to his room to get the project he, his Gf and Mom/Gf made before Lynn shouted to him with a smile. "Hey bro, think fast!" After saying that she then kicks it to him which he catches while Lola and Lana walk out of their room, while they did he then heads into his room to get his project and then said smiling.

"Okay, let's get you downstairs." As if on cue, Lisa comes out of her room with a steaming flask which was one of her chemical experiments as she said warning everyone in the hallway. "Scatter! She's gonna blow!" When she said that Lincoln then walked back into his room with the project and said. "Or not." After he put it away he then comes out and said. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" He then adds an extra chemical to the flask and stops it from exploding.

When he stopped it he then said in relief before telling his little sister. "Phew. Lisa, you're always forgetting the dinitrotoluene." After telling her she then said in her normal tone. "Silly me. Much appreciated." Soon as she entered her and Lily's room it explodes anyway, which worried her brother and the others before she shouted for all of them to hear. "I'm still alive!"

"AYYYEEE!" From hearing this he then stopped and looked seeing Lynn dressed as Lunatic Lynn as she then said. Lucha Libre!" She then lunges and falls down the stairs, until stopping at the bottom as she said, which possibly means she's okay. "Todo bien..." After that Lincoln then saw Lola and Lana arguing over who gets to use the bathroom first as they were saying back and forth to each other.

"I was here first!" "No, I was!" "Nuh-uh, I was!" "No way! I was!" "You always say that!" "You do!"

After shouting, Lincoln then puts on a pair of roller skates and goes into the bathroom which the two noticed and said to him. "Hey! No cutting!" He then comes out and gives them their toothbrushes and applies toothpaste to them which made the Twins smile and say to him. "Thanks!"

He then tosses the toothpaste tube back where it belongs and skates down the hall to help his Gf and the rest of their and Mom/Gf sisters as Leni who came out her room asked curiously. "Has anyone seen my zit cream?" He smiled and said while handing it to her. "Here you go Leni."

She smiled as she began using it, while she did, he then began passing Lori who was talking to Clyde again. "I literally found the cutest dress to wear!" While he continued Lucy then asked. "A word that rhymes with stuck." He smiled and told, her the rhyme for the word. "Luck." After telling her, Luan then asked.

"How do you stop a rhino from charging?" He tells her as he skates by her. "You take away his credit card!" After telling her she then laughs as Lincoln then leaps over Lisa who's writing a mathematical formula on the wall which he stops her by telling her. "Mom said no solving for X on the walls!" She then stops, while he begins to pass by Lucy who was about to ask him for another rhyme for another word in her poem which he immediately tells her.

"Same! Blame! Game! Fame!"

After telling her, Lynn who came back up the stairs then asked. "Where the heck are my roller skates? I've got field hockey today!" Lincoln then takes them off and returns them to her before pausing as he said before asking. "Wait. There's no roller skates in field hockey." She smiled and then said.

"The way I play, there is!" She then grabs them and goes to put them on, while she did Lily comes toddling by as she and the others went downstairs except him, Leni and Luna who stopped playing her guitar as she smiled and then shouted. "Thank You!" After shouting that she then put the guitar around her and began walking over to her kids as she smiled and asked Lincoln. "Now that's done, what's the next part Son?" He smiled and then told her.

"I'm happy you asked Mom, Phase one of Operation Get Ready For School and Into the Car on Time is complete, now comes phase two: breakfast. Want to help me?" The two then smiled as their Mom then said. "Sure son, that'll be a good thing to do." After that they then began going down the stairs as they were going to be making breakfast for their sisters.

Later in the kitchen

Inside it, Breakfast is being made as an egg falls onto the pan as Lincoln and Luna are cooking it, while Leni poured the orange juice into their sisters cups as while she did that Lincoln then looked at his an his Gf's Mom as he smiled and then said to her. "We know cooking is usually Lynn Sr.'s territory Mom, but I gave him the day off 'cause we have to kick things into high gear."

She smiled and nodded to him as they begin serving certain eggs to their 8 certain sisters as Lincoln, his Gf and Mom/Gf already got their eggs. "funny-side up for Luan." Luan smiled and made a joke as she said before laughing. "Great yolk!" After that he then continued as Luna put the eggs in each plate while her son said happily. "scrambled for Lynn, fried for Lisa, deviled eggs for the twins, and..."

"Oh, and I picked out the perfect tux for you to wear."

As she told Clyde that, her brother then took out a egg and gave it to her. "Hard boiled for Lori." He then begins to serve some runny eggs on Lily's high chair. "Extra goo-goo gooey for Lily." After that he then serving some rather burned eggs to Lucy while he smiled and said. "And for Lucy, extra well done." After giving her the eggs she then said to him. "If I had a heart, it would be swelling right now."

Later

After Everyone has finished breakfast they all then began to head for the door, while they did, Lincoln smiled and then said. "All righty, then, we are dressed and fed, and now we have our backpacks and lunches prepared to dietary needs. We're just waiting on Lori." After saying that, Lori then enters the room with the keys to the van spinning them around with one finger as she said to him with a smile.

"No, not puke. Puce. It's like a reddish brownish."

While she telling him that, Lincoln then smiled and looked at his Gf and Mom/Gf before telling them happily. "Everyone, wait here while I grab my project!" They then nodded or agreed with a smile as he went up the stairs to the right and into his room before getting the project, once he got it he then smiled and then said "Time for phase three: getting you out the door and in one piece."

He then stops and looks at Leni and Lori's room and Luna and Luan and smiles having a idea as he places the project on the table and said. "I have a few minutes to get somethings from my Mom/Gf and Gf's room."

After that he began heading over to the left door first entering his Gf's room as he smiled and went to her closet before soon going into it, searching inside what looked like a drawer before finding her turquoise undies in them which he sniffed happily before closing the closet and entering his Mom/Gf room next, where he went to her purple drawer and opened it before getting her undies too, smiling as he sniffed both of them before saying.

"Wow they both smell so sweet."

Once he put them in his pocket he then went out in the hall, and picked up his project before soon continuing to the stairs, before suddenly Geo gets his hamster ball right under Lincoln's foot causing him to lose balance while he said. "Whoa, whoa!" He then rolls down the stairs and stops right in front of the door before impact, once he got up he along with the two were relieved, before he said. "Phew. Okay, we're all ready to go? Time for phase four, out the door!"

He then looked at his Gf, Mom/Gf and the others before noticing Lola and Lana weren't there as he then looked confused and then asked. "Hey, where's Lola and Lana?" After asking they then heard them in the kitchen fighting over something again as went over to them to help as they shouted back and forth to each other again. "The peanut butter sandwich is mine!" "No, the jelly sandwich is yours!" "No!" From seeing that Lincoln knows what to do to stop this and went in between them while they continued arguing. "You like the peanut butter and I like the jelly!" "You like peanut butter and I like jelly!" "No, I like jelly and you-"

Before she finished he then takes their sandwiches away which they immediately noticed and looked at him before saying. "Hey!"

He then makes it so that both sandwiches have peanut butter and jelly on them before putting it in their lunchboxes before telling them as he handed them their lunches. "Now you each have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, now, go to the others." They smiled and told him.

"Thanks, Lincoln!"

After that they then left to where the others are at, when they did Luna then came into the room and asked her Son curiously. "Is their problem fixed?" He nods with a smile, which made her grin as she said.

"Good job Son, now I think we can-" Before they finished they then heard a scream from Leni. "AAAHH!" They immediately ran over worried as he asked. "What's wr-" He then stopped when both him and his Mom saw that his Gf or daughter was now a different color as she said in fear looking at her hands of her skin.

"I'm Blue! My Skins Turned Blue!"

When she finished her sentence Lisa then went over to the three and told them. "Technically, it's a shallow shade of cerulean, but why split hairs?" After she asked, her brother then noticed along with Luna that she did this as he asked. "Lisa, what did you do?"

"I secretly switched her blemish cream for an experimental skin pigmentation ointment I've been working on." When she told them Leni starts shaking with worry as her Mom asked. "Why would you do that dude?" Lisa then fixes her glasses before telling them. "Because she wouldn't let me try it on her if I had asked."

Her brother then pointed up the stairs and asked. "You go upstairs right now and get something to fix it!" She then sighed in defeat before saying. "Fine. Hairless apes: one, science: zero."

While she began heading upstairs, the three then watched her go up before Lincoln said to himself in thought. "That's going to take a while for her to make a antidote, I wonder what I can do to pass the time?"

He then looks over at his Gf seeing how all blue she is before smiling, having a idea on what to do to pass the time, he then went over to his Mom/Gf and asked quietly so their sisters don't hear. "Mom, can you watch over the others while I bring Leni into my room please?" After he asked she smiled and then told him. "Sure S-I mean Lincoln." After saying that he then smiled at her and then went over to Leni as he held her hand and told her. "Follow me upstairs, I have a idea how we can pass the time for Lisa to be finished with the antidote."

His Gf then smiled and then said. "Really?" He nods to her which made her smile more as he began leading her upstairs to his room, passing by the closed door of Lily and Lisa's room which is where she's making the antidote at, once the two got into his room, he then brought his Gf over to the bed before asking.

"Lay down for me please."

Leni nodded happily and began laying down for him, when she did he then got onto the bed with her and began to kiss her, which she began blushing from as they continued kissing each other, after a minute they broke the kiss and began panting, after that they both then smiled a each other before Lincoln said. "I love you Leni." She smiled and then said.

"I love you too Linky."

After that she then began pulling the sides of her dresses straps down before letting her Bf pull her down and off her before putting it to the side, when it was he then smiled seeing more of her blue skin as she's in her undies and bra which made her blush blue more, while she did he smiled at her and told her. "You look hot."

She smiled from him saying that before bringing him into another kiss, while they were kissing he began placing his hands onto her sides while they kissed, then after kissing each other they broke it while he began kissing her neck, making her moan before soon tracing his kisses down from her shoulder to her chest then her belly, waist, hips and stops at her undies, which he smiled at before grabbing the sides of them and pull them down slowly, teasing her.

Once they were off he then looks and becomes amazed, seeing her pussy lips which were now a dark blue color, he smiled at seeing them which his Gf noticed and blushed a bit more from before giving a gasp before moaning as he began licking her pussy, sometimes pushing his tongue in and out of it, while he did that she then began to hold his head wanting him to continue as she asked. "Lincoln, please more."

He nodded as while he pushed his tongue into her blue pussy he went forward and began to suck on it, making her gasp and moan even more as she held him closer to it wanting him to not stop, while he continued sucking it she then began feeling her sensation rise getting closer to reaching her climax, as after a few seconds she then wrapped her legs around his body and said.

"I'm cumming Linky!"

He smiled from her saying that and immediately closed his eyes as she began moaning as she started squirting all over his face, while did she then let go of his head and began gripping the bed as she came, once she was done she started panting and looked at her Bf who smiled and began licking and drinking her juices from his face and her pussy, making her moan when he did that, once he was done he smiled and then said. "Your juices taste really sweet."

"Aw, thanks." After that he then gave it a kiss before soon going back up while kissing, as after he makes it up back to her chest he then stops with a grin and looks at her bra, before placing both of his hands on her back and began unhooking the bra strap, which he succeeded before getting ready to take the bra off, while he was beginning to Leni then said happily. "Oh, here let me help."

She then pulled down the sides of her shoulder straps before letting him take off her bra and put it aside, once it was he then looked and smile seeing her blue chest and now dark blue nipples which he smiled at and said. "Your hot." She then began blushing before going up and bringing him into another kiss, while kissing she began to pull his pants and underwear down to get him ready for the last part, as once it was off they then put them both aside with her clothes.

They then began positioning themselves for the last part as once they broke their kiss, Leni let out a moan as Lincoln pushed his member into her pussy, until he was all the way in, once that was done he then began to pull back and then go forth, pushing in and out of her, continuing the pace as they began to go faster, while they did she then wrapped her legs around him and said.

"Your amazing."

Lincoln smiled at her and then said. "Thank you Leni." He then began placing his hands onto her chest and nipples before he began rubbing them, making her moan as before he stopped and placed his hands onto her back before going down and begin sucking on her dark blue nipples, causing her blush to darken and her to moan even more as she held his head, wanting him to not stop, as they began to go faster she then looked down at him and said in pleasure. "Lincoln I'm like, going to cum!"

He then smiled at her and unlatched from her chest making her gasp as he then told her. "Me too Leni!" They both then began to continue this time faster as they went into another and final kiss for their love making, after a minute they both then froze as they began cumming, he came inside of his Gf's pussy lips while she squirted all over his member, once they both finished they both then collapsed onto the bed, panting.

While panting they then looked at each other with a smile and then said happily. "That was fantastic." After that they then began laying there for a few minutes before soon getting back up from the bed, while they did they then looked at the clothes that were on the floor and began picking them up and putting them on, while they did Lincoln smiled and picked up Leni's undies which she noticed and smiled seeing him sniff them as she said happily.

"You can keep them Linky."

After she told him he smiled and then began putting them into his pants pockets, now having three undies, after that they soon got fully dressed and began leaving the room before soon heading back downstairs, once they were downstairs they then saw their Mom Luna as they went over to her before he asked. "How's everything going?"

"It's going well, so far everyone's been doing good, some of them are already in the Van, except us, Lisa, Lynn and Lucy." When Luna told with a smile before telling them who's left, the two then became confused before he asked curiously.

"Why didn't Lucy go to the van yet?" When he asked they were then spook by her as she appeared and told them. "Because I wanted to tell her and you two about this new poem I made, called, Failure" After telling them she then looked into her poem book and began reading as she said, continuing from where she left off telling Luna.

"Failure. You know there is no one else to blame. For the choices you make are always the same."

While she told them Lisa then began coming down the stairs with what appears to be the Antidote as she handed the first-aid ointment bottle she made, to her brother and then said. "Here's the antidote." He smiled and then said to her happily. "Thank you!" Before he was going to give it to his Gf he then became suspicious, knowing Lisa sometimes outsmarts him and the others and said. "Wait a second..."

He then goes over to their pet yellow bird, Walt and tests it on him, which revealed it wasn't the antidote as Walt suddenly blew up like a blimp, making the three find out that their sister tried to trick them, when they found out Luna then held her hand out to Lisa and said. "The real antidote?" She then said in defeat as she handed her the real antidote. "Fine. Hairless apes: two, science: zero."

After she left and goes to the car the three then smiled as their Mom hands the antidote to Leni and said happily "Here you go." Leni in relief smiles and said. "Thanks, but, could you help me put it on, please?" When she asked her Mom, Luna then smiled and nods before saying. "Sure, anything to help you and Lincoln." After that they then went to go put the ointment on Leni to cure her blue skin, while they did Lucy who's with them still then continued on as she tells them.

"Failure. It's all your fault, this streak of bad luck. No escape from this cycle in which you are stuck." Before she continued he then stops her and then said. "Stop! I've got a poem for you now. It's called, Lucy. Dark as night, hair like tar. Take your spooky self to the car." When he finished Lucy then sighed and then said.

"Once again, your poetic brilliance has put me to shame."

She then begins to leave and head to the car, while she did Lynn then shows up as she was rolling through the hall, when she saw who she was going to run into she immediately said. "Think fast!" It was too late as she accidently crashes into her brother, knocking him down as he gets back up and said. "I'm okay." After saying that, Lynn then begins to go around him while she asked. "Where is my field hockey stick? I have roller derby today!"

Before she continued he then grabs her and said as he began spinning. "There's no field hockey sticks in roller derby!" when he finished he then launches her to the car as she said before crashing into her seat. "The way I play, there is!" After that as he then went outside, before seeing his Mom and Gf come out happy, as Leni said with a smile "Finally. I look perfect and beautiful again."

Just as she's about to open the car door, Lincoln shields her with the umbrella as Luan was at it again as a pail bucket filled with water splashed all over the umbrella which the three noticed leading them to glare at her as she said, sounding fed up they keep stopping her pranks. "Oh, come on! I thought we were pails!" She then laughs and then asked. "Get it, get it?" Before they got in Luna stopped and then asked.

"Wait, Leni, Lincoln, could you help me with something please?"

"Sure." After her kids said that with a smile her Son/Bf then asked curiously with a smile. "What do you need help with?" She smiled and then brought them over to the back of the Van as she said with a smile. "It'll be easy, it's just getting some of my gear into the Van, I have a rehearsal today, I was wondering if you could help me get it in, please."

The two smiled as her daughter said happily. "Sure, that sounds nice." She then smiled at her kids and then said happily. "Cool." After that they then began to help out as Lincoln who was holding his project they worked on put it down and began helping them, once they were done they then went back into the Van and sat together in one of the segments of the Van, while sitting down they then smiled as then said.

"Operation complete! And with ten minutes to spare, a Loud House first, I might add. Let's roll!"

As Lori starts up the car and is about to roll out, realization hits him and his Gf and Mom/Gf as the three of them shouted immediately. "Stop!" Shouting that made Lori stop Vanzilla as the three rushes out in a panic, thankfully they were relieved as they saw the project safe and sound, while he picked it up he then said happily. "Phew. That was close." Soon as he said that he then suddenly slips on one of Lynn's skates and trips making him fall while the project flew into the air, seeing this the three then gasped as everything went into slow-motion as the three said while trying to catch the project. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It's then too late as the project hits the ground, ruining it, making Lincoln drop to his knees and say.

"All of this work for nothing...How couldn't have we seen this coming?! How? How? How?" As he said that while Leni and Luna comforted him as their sisters came out, feeling bad for what happened to the family project the three made as Lori said. "If you're done with your pity party, maybe we could help."

When she told them that they then looked at her and the others as Lynn said smiling. "Yeah. 11 heads are better than 1, 2 or 3." Luan then smiles and tell the three "Try not to lose yours." She then began laughing before Lincoln asked hopeful. "Really? You'll help?"

"It's what families do."

After Lola and Lana said that Luna then asked. "But he's suppose to give this report in ten minutes and this entire thing is destroyed. What can you guys do?" After asking their sisters smile confidently with an idea.

Later

Inside of School in Mrs. Johnson's Class, Lincoln is giving his report as he was reading the paper he had with him with a smile as he said. "In conclusion, in my family, every day is a challenge. But you can be sure that when I need them, my sisters will always be there for me. All of them."

While saying that it's then revealed that his sisters, Gf and Mom/Gf were all standing perfectly still and replicating his project, while they were he then continued happily. "And sure, life in the Loud House can be summed up in one word: chaos. But I love that chaos. And I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"That was a fantastic report, Lincoln. I'm giving you an A."

After Mrs. Johnson applauded Lincoln's performance she suddenly gets drenched by one of Luan's water bucket prank making her scream from getting drench. "Ahh!" Lincoln then gasps as the bucket falls on her head, making her change the grade he gave him and said. "Make that an A-."

Everyone looks speechless to see Mrs. Johnson get pranked except Luan who laughed as she said in triumphant. "Pailed it!" After that she then continued laughing finally completing the prank she's been trying to do all morning.


	14. Chapter 14

Inside of Leni and Lori's room they and their siblings are having a sibling meeting inside as while they were Luan then made a joke in which some of her siblings laughed at as she said. "And finally, the motion to ration shampoo due to chronic shortages passed. By a hair!" After that she then began to laugh as some of them laughed a bit or not as Lori then said.

"So, the minutes from our last meeting are approved."

She then bangs a shoe on Leni's sewing table like a gavel and continued. "Any new business? "Anyone? Anyone? No one?" As she asked, pretending not to see her brothers hand, which he didn't like along with Leni and Luna who were sitting with him as they knows she sees it as he then said. "Lori!" She then smiled and said.

"I'm just messing with you. Lincoln has the floor."

"As you all know, our annual trip to Scratchy Bottom Campgrounds is quickly approaching." After saying that all of his sisters minus the two sitting with him groaned knowing how bad that Camp, is as Lynn explained before saying the last sentence to Lily. "That place is the worst. Bears always steal our food."

When she finished Lily then roars like a bear before Luan told everyone. "And we have to sleep on the hard ground!" Lola then continued the conversation before Lana told her. "And poop in the woods!" "I like pooping in the woods." Lisa then fixed her glasses and then said. "And the Dipterum Culicidae are the size of Mustelas Nivalis."

She then noticed that the others look at her confused with crickets chirping showing they didn't understand what she scientifically said as she then told them clearly. "The mosquitoes are the size of weasels." Lincoln then told them all in a scared tone.

"And don't forget the scary hill people hiding in the trees!"

As he imagines the hill people. with Leni and Luna staying close to him to keep him in comfort their eldest sister then told them. "There's no such thing as hill people." After telling them he then told all of them.

"My point is, why can't we go someplace different like-" He then holds up two brochures while reading them both. "Aloha Beach or Dairyland Amusement Park?" After asking with his Gf and Mom/Gf agreeing, Lori then told him. "Because Mom and Dad will never go for it." He then looked at her confused and asked curiously. "How do we know? We've never asked."

While the others seem to like the idea their older sister looked at all of them and then said before asking. "Fine. All in favor of Lincoln wasting his time and asking Mom and Dad?" They all then raised their hands, which made her sigh and then say as she bangs her shoe onto the sewing table. "Motion passes."

After that Lincoln, Leni and Luna then smiled as they said. "Will be right back." After that they then left to go and asked Lynn Sr. and Rita if they can go to Aloha Beach or Dairyland as when they were downstairs and asked for it they both each told them in agreement. "Fine with us, sweetie." "Sure, son. I don't see why not." After the two told the three that, Lincoln, Leni, Luna then began smiling as they then went back upstairs to the room and told their siblings the news and all except Lori are cheering, as while they did she then asked. "So? Which is it? Aloha Beach or Dairyland?" After asking their brother then told them.

"Oh. They didn't say. I guess it's up to us decide. All in favor of Aloha Beach?" After asking, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lucy, and Lola raised their hands as he counted. "One, two, three, four, five." Everyone were surprised Lucy voted for Aloha Beach as Luna then asked. "You wanna go to the beach, Lucy?" After asking her she then answered.

"Two words, Shark Attacks."

After that Lincoln then asked. "All in favor of Dairyland?" After asking, Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lisa, and Lily raised their hands while he counted. "One, two, three, four, five." After counting Leni then smiled and said.

"It's five against five! We win!" Lynn then looked at her and then told her. "It's a tie, Leni." After telling her they then realized it was a tie before Lola realized and said. "Wait a minute. Lincoln didn't vote." After telling all of them they then noticed that as Lori then asked him. "Well, Lincoln, what's it gonna be?"

He thinks for a moment and then tells them. "It's so hard to choose. I really like the beach." After telling them 3 of his sisters and his Gf and Mom/Gf cheered while the other 5 for Dairyland complained before he said. "But I love Dairyland." The five then cheered while the 3 sisters complained, except Leni and Luna as they know this is very difficult for him as he then told them and then asked. "I don't know. I can't decide. I need more time. Can I have till the end of the day?"

The 8 weren't sure of this as their oldest sister then said. "Fine. You have until the end of the day to decide." She then bangs her shoe and adjourns meeting as he began going to his room while his Gf and Mom/Gf stayed or went into their room.

Later in Lincoln's room

When he made it inside of his room with both pamphlets he had he then closed the door, as he sat down on his bed and then said to himself. "Now I've done it. If I choose Aloha Beach, five of my sisters are gonna be mad at me. And if I choose Dairyland, the three for the Beach will be mad, making a decision is gonna be rough."

After saying that Lola then entered his room with a smile and a silver tray in her hands as she said. "Hey, Linky. I brought you something!" She then lifted the lid of the tray, revealing pancakes and continued. "A short stack from your favorite short stack! You should never make a big decision on an empty stomach."

He smiled as she handed him the pancake before he said. "Wow! Thanks, Lola!" While he starts eating as she left the room, Lynn then entered the room and then asked. "Hey, little bro. I was just thinking. With all the pressure you're under to decide." She then takes his away pancakes and tells him happily. "Maybe a massage would help you relax. HIYA!" She then flips him onto his back and starts patting his back repeatedly and rapidly, while she did he then said in a shaking tone.

"Uh...this is awkward. Down a little...I carry most of my stress in my lower back...Aw..." He smiled as she continued, then when she was done Lincoln then began laying down happily as she left.

Minutes later

After relaxing he then got up from his bed and began getting ready to go and use the bathroom as once he went and got inside to take a shower he then sees Lori, who was reading something as she noticed him and said with a smile. "Shower time."

"Huh?"

When Lincoln said that his older sisters then sets up the shower for him as she told him happily. "Take a nice long one. I cleared the bathroom schedule." After that Leni and Luna then helps him in while their sisters Lola, and Lucy arrived at the door with a smile or a grin as when he got in he then asked. "Wait. You guys aren't trying to get my vote for Aloha Beach, are you?"

Lori, Luna, Lola, and Lucy then told him in a sweetly "No." But after that Leni then became confused and asked. "Wait! I thought we were!" After saying that the three of their sisters sighed as Luna smiled knowing that's how her daughters like.

Later

After his shower, he then heads back to his room before hearing noises through his door, he then opens the door and finds Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lisa, and Lily cleaning his room, which he then said confused before asking. "Cleaning my room? You guys aren't trying to get my vote for Dairyland, are you?"

When he asked the 5 only 4 of them except Lisa told him in fake denial. "What? No no no." After saying that Lisa then told him honestly. "Of course, we are." They go back to cleaning his room as he watched smiling before he said to himself.

"I amend my earlier statement. Deciding on where to go for our vacation might not be so rough after all."

Later

After leaving his room he then began walking down the stairs before seeing the 5 for Aloha Beach dressed in tropical beach attire with three of his older sisters wearing coconut bikinis, grass-skirts and beach sandals as they greeted him happily. "Aloha, Lincoln!"

When they greeted him his oldest sister then gives him a lei, while his little sister, Lucy gives him a tropical shirt and Lola gives him shades, before Lily gives him a drink by delivering it on her head, as his Gf gives him something extra, which he was confused of before asking. "What's that?" She then smiled and told him.

"It's your homework. All done."

He then became confused and wondered if she did it and then asked. "Did you do it?" After asking Luna then smiled and then told him happily. "We did, I helped her with it." He then smiled at them both, happy they did his Homework together.

Later

When Lincoln got into the kitchen, a clown horn honks as he looked and then sees someone he admires unknown that it was Luan has dressed herself up as the Dairyland mascot as she said smiling. "Hiya, Lincoln!" She then honks the nose which made him smile and then say. "Tippy the Cow!"

"Well, that's right!" After saying that she then puts an official Dairyland udder hat on his head and said. "And guess what I have for my favorite fan!" She then pulls out and holds his laundry which he smiled at and then said. "You did my laundry? Wow! Thanks, Tippy!"

Luan then smiled and said. "You're welcome!" She then honks the nose again and then said. "I'll see you soon at America's favorite dairy themed a-moo-sement park!" She then dances off happily as he smiled and waved saying. "Bye, Tippy! I love that cow." While he did that, he was unaware Lola has seen what just went on and knows she and her team must try harder.

Minutes later

After finishing what was downstairs he then enters his room where the Aloha Beach girls were at as they have made some renovations to it as they noticed him as Lori said happily. "Welcome to your own private beach. Where we have sun, sand, and surf."

She then turns on a heat lamp for sun, as she puts Lincoln's feet in a bucket of sand, while Luna puts a surfboard on his bed, when they did that they then put him on the board and he pretends to surf with Leni moving his arms and Lucy spraying water in his face, while doing that she then said smiling. "Don't forget screams."

A shark fin pops from under his bed and it reveals to be Lily pretending to be a shark as the other girls scream in a fake tone, as after they did their older sister then said happily. "And if you vote Team Beach, the fun will literally never stop."

After saying that his Gf then said happily. "Yeah. If you need anything else, just give us a toot." She then gives him a conch shell and blows into it, while she did that they wee then unaware that Lana has been watching them and realizes that she and her team can do better than that as she left to tell them.

Later

Downstairs Lincoln was now in the eating a bowl of cereal before he began noticing his chair began to move on its own as he asked. "What's happening?!" He then looked behind him and noticed it was his sisters for Dairyland that are pushing it around as Lynn shouted.

"ALL ABOARD THE I SCREAMER!"

"Please keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times." After Lisa said that the girls then started pushing him around the table as if he's on a roller coaster as he shouted in excitement of the ride. "WOO-HOO! FASTER! FASTER!" The ride eventually comes to a complete stop as Lynn then told him. "Hope you enjoyed the ride."

"If you vote for Dairyland, you'll have two percent more fun!" Luan who said that then laughs as she pours in 2% fat milk into his cereal, as after she does Lisa then rings the cowbell she has and says. "If you require our services, just call on Team Tippy." After being handed the cowbell he then smiled and began making his way upstairs to his bedroom.

Later

Once he was inside his room laying down in bed he then realizes that with the bell and the conch, he can have his 8 sisters do anything for him, he can even use the conch to get his Gf and Mom/Gf, depending when their available as he then smiled and then rings the bell as Lana shows up holding a cup of hot cocoa with marshmallows as she said happily. "Here you go bro!"

She then blows on it to cool it which he smiled at and said. "Thanks Lana." She then leaves as he took a sip of his hot cocoa before getting and blowing into the conch as Lucy shows up and begins to fluff his pillow, after she did Lincoln smiled and then told her. "Thanks Lucy." She then told him in her usual tone.

"No problem."

After she leaves he then rings the bell as Luan shows up and turns the page on his comic book before saying happily. "Here you go Linc." She then left as while she did, her brother then blows into the conch as Lori showed up and began to give him a pedicure while he's playing video games, after that he then rings the bell and begins to shoots hoops with Lynn as she was letting him win.

He then blows into the conch minutes later as Lori, Lucy and Lola showed up to him as they began either peeling and feed him grapes, fans him with a giant palm tree leaf, blows bubbles or toss flower pedals, after they left he then rings the bell as the entire Team Tippy showed up and got him lounging in a hammock as some of them rubbed his muscles while one of them provide some relaxing music for him, after doing that Lincoln then smiled and then had a idea as he then looked at the conch and then blew into it, when he did both his Gf and Mom/Gf then entered the room smiling as when they did Luna then said before asking. "Hi Son, is there something you need?" When she asked with Leni nodding with a smile he then asked happily.

"I'm, hungry Mom."

When he said that she then smiled and then said. "I'm happy you asked that Son." She then looked over at her daughter and then asked happily. "You hungry too honey?" She then grinned and then nodded as their Mom smiled as she said. "Lay down with Linky." Leni then nodded and then began laying down with her Bf, their Mom then smiled and began removing her coconut bikini, exposing her flat chest to them and said.

"Here you go kids." They both smiled at her and then went forward and began sucking on it making her gasp and then moan as her milk began squirting from her nipples and into her kids mouths as they drink it, while they did she began moaning from the pleasure as she looked at them and held their heads close gently as she said through her moans. "Keep drinking until your both full."

They then nodded to her and continued as she moaned more, then after a few minutes they then unlatched from her nipples making her gasp as some of her milk dribbled from them as she then smile and kissed them both, her Daughter on her head and her Son on the lips which she blushed at as she asked. "How was it kids?"

"It was like, delicious, Mom." After Leni told her that Lincoln then said happily. "It had a hint of coconut in it." She smiled and said as she put on and fixed her coconut bra. "That's from the coconut bikini I'm wearing dude."

Once she got it on Lincoln's Gf and Mom/Gf then began getting ready to leave, but before they did he then had a idea and then said with a smile. "Wait, Mom, Leni? Could you...Come into my room at nighttime please?" They both smiled before their Mom said.

"Sure Son, that sounds nice."

He then smiled before going over to them and lifted their grass-skirts before smiling seeing they weren't wearing undies as their pussy lips were exposed, he then kissed them both each, making them both blush and moan until he stopped, when he put their grass-skirts down as they smiled and both said. "See you soon Linky." After they said that he then he smiled and watched them go.

Hours later

"Alright, Lincoln, your time's up. What's it gonna be?" After Lynn asked that curiously Lincoln then thinks for a moment and then said. "I know I said I'd decide by the end of the day, but I'm still torn. Can I have just one more day?"

When he told them that Lola then started to snap as she then said about to attack her brother. "Why, you lousy little-" Lori then holds her back and then said as she chuckled. "Uh...Not a problem, we understand."

After saying that she and the others then left his room as they've agreed, after they did and left Lincoln then said to himself in thought. 'Can I blame myself? No matter what I decide, five or three of them are still gonna be mad at me, but this day has been amazing. Why not take advantage of it a little longer, with my Leni and Mom on my side?" He then stopped and began waiting for his Mom and Gf to arrive

Meanwhile

In the oldest sisters room Team Beach were having a meeting together as while they were the oldest sister then said. "Ugh. What are we going to do, you guys? We need to try harder to show him why the beach is better." After saying that, Lola then gets a sinister idea and then said.

"Or...maybe we should show him why Dairyland is worse...Hey where are you two going?"

The others then looked over at the door and saw Leni and Luna there as they opened the door before stopping as Luna said. "Um...We're just going to check on Lincoln, to see if he needs something before he goes to bed." After saying that, Lori then understood what they were doing and then said with a small smile.

"Go ahead you two, will discuss this just the three of us." The two then smiled and began leaving the room, closing the door behind them as they began making their way towards their Bf or Son/Bf's room as he was waiting for the both of them to arrive.

Meanwhile

As he was waiting inside of his room happily, he then heard a knock at his door and looked at it smiling knowing who it is knocking on the door as he then said happily. "Come in."

After saying that the door then opened up revealing Leni and Luna who then smiled at him as they both said happily. "Hi Lincoln." After saying that with a smile Luna then said. "We came here just like you asked Son." He smiled and then said.

"Cool." When he said that happily Leni then asked with smile. "Is there anything wrong you want to do for the night?" He nodded and then went over to them as he asked his Gf happily. "Lay down on my bed with me please."

She then smiled and nodded as she began going with him over to his bed as he laid down on it with his Gf going on top of him, as their Mom smiled and watched them both happily from where she's at as she locked the door to make sure none of their sisters bother them as when the two were laying down they then smiled at each other as he then said. "This is going to be a very good night for the three of us."

After saying that the two then went into a passionate kiss which cause Leni to blush as she placed her hands onto his sides as he placed his on her back, before sliding down and grabbing the sides of her grass-skirt before soon pulling them down slowly, teasing her before getting it off her, once they were off he then put them on the floor as they broke the kiss, he then looked and smiled and then said to her.

"You pussy looks amazing."

"Aww, thank you Linky." After saying that she then blushed as he pushed her up and began to kiss her bottom lips, making her blush as she gave a gasp before beginning to moan, while she moaned she then placed her hands onto his head, holding him close wanting him to continued as he began licking her pussy, while he did she then said.

"Please, don't, stop. It's getting me closer to cumming." He did what she asked and continued as he started sucking her pussy lips, making her moan even more as he continued on, while he did she then let out one more moan and began squirting all over his face as he closed his eyes immediately and began waiting until she was done squirting all over his face.

Once she was done she then began panting as she then said. "How's it Linky?" He then began to lick and drink up her juices as he looked at her and then said with a grin.

"It's really sweet." After saying that, she then smiled and went back down as they began kissing each other again, while doing that Leni then began to remove his pajama pants and underwear, pulling them each down easily before putting them to the side with her grass-skirt.

After doing that they both then began to positon themselves for the best part, as after kissing they then looked at each other as Leni smiled and went down, closing her eyes as she began letting out a loud moan feeling her Bf's member enter her as she pushed herself down, while she did Lincoln then said with a smile to her. "Your so warm, and comfortable."

She let out a giggle when he said that and began moaning as she went down and then went up continuing the pattern as her Bf smiled as she did that, he began pacing his hands onto the sides of her hips helping her go down and up and up and down faster, she then looked at him and then said smiling.

"You can do more Linky."

He smiled and then began to look at her coconut bikini top and begin to slide his hands onto her sides and up to her chest which he began rubbing after bringing his hands under it, making her moan more while he did that before soon pulling it up and off of her exposing her chest and nipples to him as he put it aside with their clothing as he began pulling her down and begin sucking on her nipples too.

While they continued they both then began feeling the nice sensation inside of them begin to build up as Leni said through her moans. "Lincoln, I'm going to cum!"

"Me too!"

When he told her she then began moaning louder before they both looked at each other and went into a kiss silent their loudest moans as they both began cumming, which caused them both to freeze as he came all inside of her pussy, while she squirted all over his member before they both collapsed onto the bed, panting as they both smiled and then said. "That was fantastic." They both then kissed one more time and smiled looking over at their Mom as Lincoln then said.

"Your next Mom." She then blushed as her Daughter began getting up from the bed smiling as she can't wait to watch them have a good time together, when Luna began walking over to her Son's bed she then got onto it staying above him like her daughter did.

While she did Lincoln then smiled as they both went to each other and began kissing each other, while they kissed she then began blushing along with Leni who watched them, while watching he then began to grab his Mom/Gf's grass-skirt and begin to remove it as he pulled it down slowly, teasing her until it was off, when it was he then threw it to side with the pile of clothing near the bed as they kissed, after kissing Luna then said in her British accent with a grin.

"You liking this love."

He smiled at her and then nodded as he then pulled her up and began to lick her pussy lips that were exposed to him as she let out a gasp and began moaning when he continued licking her pussy up and down slowly, while he did that she then held his head and then asked. "Please, more Son."

He nodded and then began to suck on it like he did to Leni as Luna then began moaning even louder as he did that to her, while he did she then began feeling herself reaching her peak as she held his head closer and then said. "I'm cumming Son!" He smiled and continued before she began squirting, he quickly closed his eyes and waited for her to finish as she moaned while squirting, after a minute she then stopped and began to pant with a grin.

While she did Lincoln then began to lick off her juices from his face while drinking it down enjoying the sweet taste of it before looking at her and telling her with a smile. "Your as sweet as Leni, Mom." Luna then began blushing and then said with a smile as she slide down. "Thanks Son."

After that they both then went into another kiss as while kissing Lincoln then began to bring his hands up and under her coconut bikini and begin to rub her flat chest, causing her to gasp and then moan as he begins to pulled them up and off her after the knot on her back of the coconut bikini comes loose, once he took it off and put it to the side they both then began positioning themselves for the final part.

Once they were both in position Luna then began to go down, closing her eyes as she moaned as her Son/Bf's member entered her pussy while she went down, after doing that she then began to push up and then go down faster, making her moan even more as she'll look at her Son and smile before telling him. "You can do more Son."

After telling him he'll then smile and say. "Sure thing Mom." After that he'll then begin to look at her flat chest he's rubbing and then stop before grabbing her sides and soon pull up before he begins to suck on her nipples again, making her blush a lot more and also moan louder as she looked down at him and smile as they continue on with their love making like he did with Leni.

As after a few minutes they then will both notice that their reaching their peaks as she'll look at him and say through her moans. "I'm cumming Lincoln!" After she tells him he'll then smile and then tell her. "I'm cumming too Mom!"

They'll both then moan loudly as they came, while they did she began to squirt her juices all over his member while he came inside of her pussy lips, as they'll both be a bit froze for a little while before collapsing onto the bed before panting as while they did Leni smiled and went over to them and lay down as well, while laying down Lincoln then began kissing the two before telling them with a grin. "That was Awesome you two." After he told the two they then began blushing as they then smiled at him before Luna said. "It sure was Son." After that they then began laying down on his bed, falling asleep cuddling together as while they were Lincoln then said to them both.

"Night Leni and Mom."

They both then smiled and said. "Night Lincoln." After saying that they both then began to fall asleep together in bed with the covers covering their nude bodies, unaware of what their 3 sisters for Aloha Beach are planning for him.

Later in the morning

As the sun began to rise so did Lincoln who woke up and yawned before looking and smiling, seeing both his Gf and Mom/Gf sleeping peacefully in his bed while they were sleeping he then said happily. "Get all the sleep you need you two." After saying that he then carefully left the bed to let them both sleep and quietly went outside the door of his room, once he was outside he grasped his pelvis noticing he has to go as he said while running.

"Ugh! Note to self: no more cocoa before bed!" Soon as he made it to the bathroom he then stops, noticing Lucy and Lori waiting at the bathroom as he asked. "What's going on?" Lucy then answers him and says. "Waiting in line for the bathroom. Better get used to standing in lines if you're gonna vote for Dairyland."

After saying that he then began waiting, one by one, 3 of the Sisters of Team Beach take their turn using the bathroom while Lincoln is struggling to hold it in, finally when Lori left he gets his turn, but once inside he then sees a Dairyland style sign saying the toilet's out of order which he read saying. "What? Sorry! This ride is temporarily closed? NOOOOOOOOO!"

When he shouted that, Lynn who was nearby rushes over to him and sees what Team Beach did as she said in anger. "Oh, so that's how they wanna play." As she left her Brother couldn't take it anymore and decides to go in the shower instead when he had the idea as he said feeling better. "Ah...Sweet relief!

In the basement one of the sisters of team Dairyland then turns the water temperature making their brothers scream and shout. "AAAAAHHHH! FREEZING!" He then peaks out and sees team Dairyland and asked. "What happened to all the hot water?" After he asked that Lynn then told him. "You'd better get used to it if you vote for the Beach."

"Because the average ocean temperature is 16.6 degrees Celsius." After Lisa said that while fixing her glasses she and the others then left the bathroom as Lincoln later soon left the shower with a towel before grabbing a pair of his underwear before soon putting them on, while he did he then noticed something off and looked at them and sees they're filled with sand he then pops his head out the door and sees Lori, Lucy, Lola and tells them.

"Uh, guys, FYI. Sand in my crack does not make me want to vote for the beach!"

After saying that the three then became shocked as Lana and Lily from the distance snickered or giggled, knowing their plan is working.

Later

Downstairs their brother was now having breakfast before Lori, Lola, Lucy of Team Beach started to make some modifications to the I Screamer by pushing it too fast as he became scared thinking it was Team Dairyland as he shouted. "Guys! Guys! Too fast! Too fast, guys! Guys, too fast! I'M GONNA HURL!"

When the three finished they then left out of the way of sight as he pukes under the table and sees Team Dairyland who he tells them. "Word of advice. Blowing chunks does not make me want to vote for Dairyland!"

Later

After cleaning up and washing his mouth out he began going back to his room, stopping at the door when he noticed a gift bag on the knob with a card on it, which he picked off it and read saying. "Everything you'll need for fun in the sun. Enjoy. Team Beach."

When he finished reading it he then brings it into his room quietly and places it onto his counter quietly not to wake up his lover and Mother/lover as he opened it and finds a beach ball, a pair of sandals, and something he'll definitely need which was a white bottle he read quietly saying. "SPF 800 sunscreen. Perfect for my fair skin." After that he then rubs it all over the uncovered parts of his body which were his face and arms and said smiling.

"Hm. Tingly."

However, that stopped when the "sunscreen" caused him to get a severe sunburn which he immediately covered his mouth from the pain before leaving the room, after he closed the door he then screams in pain and gives the bottle to his oldest sister who was talking to Lola as he stopped and told them both in anger. "News flash! Giving me a sunburn is not the way to win my vote!"

After leaving to cool his skin off Lori looked confused at the sunscreen bottle knowing none of them gave him a gift bag as she said looking at it. "Huh?" She then checks the sunscreen bottle, and peels the label and finds it's a fake as she read what it really was. "Sodium Hydrochlorite? Avoid contact with skin? This has Lisa written all over it!" Lola then nodded to her in agreement and anger knowing Team Dairyland will pay for that.

Minutes later

Outside the bathroom Lincoln began leaving the bathroom as he had cooled his burn down a little bit as before he continued walking he then gasps in happiness seeing Tippy again who is facing his door as he ran over to her and said. "Tippy!" When Tippy looked around it revealed her face was like a grotesque mad cow, which made Lincoln scream and shout.

"Mad cow! Mad cow!"

As he ran the mad cow then began chasing him around the house until he escapes her as Leni and Luna who awoke after hearing his loud scream opened the door and immediately brought him into his room in time when they did the mad cow Tippy began walking into the kitchen where Lori and Lola were waiting as they asked. "Well?"

It then reveals that Tippy turns out to be Lucy who was in this mad cow version of the Dairyland mascot as she said smiling a little bit. "Worked like a charm. Aloha Beach is in our future." It then went downhill as Team Dairyland entered hearing what they were talking about as Luan said to them.

"We knew it! You've been sabotaging us!"

"We sabotaged you? You put sand in Lincoln's underpants!" When Lori told them that Lana then told her in anger. "But you started it with the line for the bathroom!" After that they then started arguing over whose fault it is that their brother isn't voting for their side.

Meanwhile upstairs

Lincoln was with his Gf and Mom/Gf Leni and Luna who were treating his injuries as he was in agony as they were he then said to them trying to give a small smile. "Thank you guys, you wouldn't believe what they put me through." After telling them his Gf then said. "Yeah why would they, do all that to you?"

He then said as he shrugged a little bit. "I don't know, maybe if I call them for somethings we could get some answers from them." After that he then began to blow the conch and ring the bell before shouting as loud as he can for the others to try to get all or a least one of them into his room. "Can someone out there get an ice pack? Some skin ointment? Where is everybody else?" After saying that, Luna then looked at the door in anger and lifted her Son up and said.

"Come with me, after me and Leni get dressed first will go and see what's going on."

After saying that Lincoln and Leni then nodded smiling as her and their Mom began getting their coconut bikini's and grass-skirts while Lincoln watched happily as once they were both dressed back in them they then nodded to each other and began following their Mom to find their sisters and figure out why they weren't coming.

Later downstairs

As they went downstairs they went to the kitchen and saw all of their sisters are still arguing after seeing this they decided to get their attention with the instruments they have which were the Conch-Shell and the Cowbell which brought their attention as Lincoln then said with his Gf and Mom/Gf with him. "I'm blowing the conch, I'm ringing the bell, and yet, nothing!"

"YOU! This is all your fault!"

When Lynn said that pointing a finger at her brother Lori then agreed and then said. "Yeah! If you had just made up your mind, none of this would have happened!" After saying that they all started blaming Lincoln for their warfare on each other before Leni and Luna defended him as Luna said.

"Hey lay off him he didn't do anything wrong." When she told her Leni then said. "Yeah in fact you were all the ones that started this, you made him making his decisions harder by making him dislike the things of the Beach and Dairyland." After telling him they looked at each other and knew they're right, they did make it tough for him to decide before they began arguing at each other again.

"Great. I was afraid of making five or 3 of our sisters mad at each other. But now all 8 are." After telling the two that they then nodded to him as he then told them knowing they have no choice. "There's only one thing left to do to fix this all. Follow me into the living room."

Leni and Luna then nodded to him and left as their sisters argued at each other, while they did the three then began talking to Lynn Sr. and Rita who were in the living room as they then looked at them and then said in agreement. "Fine with us, sweeties." "Sure, kids. I don't see why not."

After telling them they then smiled and went back into the kitchen before getting their sisters attention by banging a shoe on the counter before shouting "Quiet down!" After getting their attention Lincoln then said. "I've made my decision! We're going to...Scratchy Bottom Campgrounds!"

"WHAT?!"

After their sisters shouted saying that Lynn and Lisa then asked. "But what about the bears?!" "And the Dipterum Culicidae bites?" After saying that Lola and then Lana asked or said. "And the pooping in the woods?" "That's still the only reason I'd go." When they said that Lori then said. "Ugh. This is literally going to be the worst vacation ever."

Later at Scratchy Bottom Campgrounds

"This is literally the best vacation ever!" As Lori said that as she and the other sisters were sitting on lounge chairs except Leni and Luna, they all began to agree as they're at Scratchy Bottom Campgrounds and having the time of their lives as Luan said. "Why were we so, itchy to stay away from the, bottom of this place?"

She then began to laugh as she rings the cowbell as when she did Lincoln along with Leni and Luna then showed up revealing to be serving them during the vacation as they were now serving them up some drinks, as minutes later after that Lola blows the conch as her brother shows up and puffs up her air mattress, after doing that she then looked and smiled before saying. "Thanks."

Later

As they were all walking through the woods together the three hear the bell ring and saw what their sisters needed this time as they saw multiple mosquitos flying in the area they're suppose to go through as before they did anything Lincoln stopped the two and then said with a small smile. "Wait, you two take a break, I got it from here." When he told them they then blushed a bit as Luna then asked. "Are you sure Lincoln?"

He then nodded to her with a smile as he then went over and began distracting the mosquitoes allowing them and their sisters to get through as he gets bitten up by them before spraying them with bug spray before hiding into the bushes, when he did his Gf and Mom/Gf stopped behind their sisters and looked through one side of the bush seeing their Bf hiding as they said quietly. "Lincoln over here."

When he saw the he then smiled and began making their way over to them before hugging them for saving him before they continued on, then later when they were enjoying a picnic one of their sisters blew a conch as his lover and Mother/lover were with the others, trapped on the picnic table by a bear their brother or Bf or Son/Bf came to fend off a bear eating their food which roared and began chasing him.

Soon after that he then began to dig a hole in the woods and sets up a seat and toilet paper, having made a make-shift toilet for his sisters to use as after he finished he then went over to one of the cabins in which his family are sleeping at as he went to the one where Leni and their Mom are at as once he got inside he then smiled at the too as their Mom asked. "You okay after today Son?"

When she asked he then coughed a bit and then smiled and told them both. "Yep, I'm ok Mom and Leni. Even though it may not be much of a vacation for me, it was worth it if our sisters are happy, including you two."

They both then blushed and smiled before bringing him into a kiss as after kissing they then smiled as Luna said to him. "Oh, also for doing so much work today Lincoln, we want to do this for you." As they put him on their bed in the cabin he then smiled and watched as they both blushed and began to strip themselves teasing him as Leni was removing her dress, pulling both sides of her dress straps down.

When she did that as her bra-straps were now exposed she then let her dress fall to the floor as she stepped out of her shoes as she was now in her turquoise bra and undies as she smiled letting her Bf look, while he did he then saw their Mom begin to strip herself out of her skirt, unbuckling her belt that's holding it up before soon pulling it down slowly, blushing as she exposed her purple undies to him as they had a white skull on them.

After that she then took off her boots next by sitting down and pulling them off, before getting back up and begin to lift up her shirt, slowly before soon getting it off as Lincoln smiled seeing that her flat chest and nipples were now exposed as when they were done and in their undies they both blushed and smiled as Luna asked with a grin.

"How do we look son?"

He smiled and then told them both. "You both look fantastic." They smiled and began to go over to him and get into the bed with him and began laying down, when they did they then smiled at him as they laid down and began to cuddling close to him, hugging him as he smiled and kissed them both on the lips, making them blush more before saying. "Night Mom and Leni." They then told him.

"Night Lincoln/Linky." After that they fell asleep smiling, with Lincoln, unaware that the mosquito bites he got did more then drink his blood as he gave a slight cough into his hand before falling asleep fully with his Gf and Mom/Gf.


	15. Chapter 15

As it was morning and a day of School, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily all begin going down the stairs leaving their bedrooms after getting all dressed and ready for School as once they got downstairs they were then given their things by Lynn Sr. and Rita who then smiled as Rita said. "There you go kids, now you all ready for School today after that nice long break at camp."

After telling them happily some of the sisters cheered, happy to be home, only ones not cheering were Leni, Luna who began noticing something off as while they did they then realized as Luna then said. "Everyone wait, where's Lincoln?"

"Yeah like, where is he?" After Leni asked confused and worried their sisters then began talking wondering where their brother was at as while they were, they then heard a voice from upstairs which was Lincoln as he said. "I'm up here-" There was then a cough as they all then looked up at the stairs as he said continuing. "I'm coming down."

It then began coughing again, they all then began having a bad feeling something was wrong, when he began going down the stairs they then looked closely and saw that he wasn't his normal self as his skin was pale, his eyes were almost a greenish color and worst he was sweating when the house was still cold, soon as he came down the stairs they all then looked worried as Lynn Sr. asked worried and curiously. "Uh...Lincoln, are you okay?"

Lincoln then began coughing as he then looked at them with tired looking eyes and then told them. "I'm...I'm o-" Before he finished he then collapsed onto the floor groaning from being sick as the others gasped or looked in shock as his Gf and Mom/Gf went over to him and began picking him up worried.

As they did that Luna then placed her hand on top of his head and noticed how hot it was as she then looked at the others and said. "We need to get him back in bed pronto." She and her daughter then picked him up and began bringing him upstairs before making it to the top and head right to his room, once inside they placed him on his bed when they did Leni then asked curiously and quietly for the others not to hear.

"Mom, is he going to be ok?"

"I don't know honey?" They both then began hearing the stairs and noticed Lynn Sr. and Rita coming up the stairs, when they got up they then went over to them into the room and looked at him seeing how bad his sickness is, while they did Rita then said. "Well there's no way he's going to School like this, your staying home Son."

After telling him that as he was sleeping she and Sr. then began making their way to the stairs as he said. "Come on girls your going to School while me your Mother go to work" After he said that Lincoln's Gf and Mom/Gf stopped them as they both shouted.

"Wait!"

The two then looked at them, while they did Luna then told them. "Can we stay home and watch over our brother please?" Leni then nodded and said. "Yeah, I mean look at him, he can't stay home by himself while he's sick like this, please let us stay home to help him, please?"

"Hmm...We don't know kids, if we let you do that you'll miss School." After one of them told them that Luna then said. "But it'll be just this one time, please?" After asking that the two parents looked at each other before saying.

"Okay." After they both said that, Lynn Sr. then said. "But only this once. Too many times and you'll end up having a lot of Homework."

The two then smiled as they were happy to stay back home to watch over Lincoln to make sure he gets better, as while they smiled they both then said happily. "Thanks guys." After saying that both Lynn Sr. and Rita both began to make their way down the stairs as Rita said.

"Kids get ready your all going to School, Leni and Luna will stay home and watch over Lincoln to make sure he gets better." After saying that once they made it downstairs the two then looked down the stairs and saw all of them leave, once they were out the door, they then heard Vanzilla begin to drive off, when they were gone the two then went over to their Bf or Son/Bf looking at him worried seeing how sick he was.

While they did the two's Mom Luna then said as she looked at her Son/Bf. "Don't worry Son. As long as we're here will do everything we can to help you get all better, we promise."

"Mom, what should we do to help him feel better?"

After Leni asked curiously to her Mom, she then thought for a moment and then said. "I know what we could do, we're going to need a bowl of hot chicken soup and a bottle of cold water, that should help him feel a bit more better." After telling her daughter she then smiled and said. "Oh, can I get the bottle of water for Linky?"

"Sure, while you get the water I'll get the hot soup ready for him." After finishing they both then began leaving the room quietly, letting their Bf or Son/Bf sleep in bed as they went downstairs to get him soup and some water, unaware that when they left he began to get up and look at the door worried as he began getting up slowly and began walking out his room, wants to go and help them both while they're staying home.

A few minutes later

In the kitchen after getting what they needed they both began leaving it one was holding a bottle of water as the other was holding a bowl of soup, as they began to leave the kitchen as they did, they both then stopped noticing Lincoln as Leni then asked.

"Lincoln, what are you doing out of bed?" When she asked him before he answered he then coughed and then said. "I-I want to help you both..."

After he finished his sentence he then collapsed onto the floor again due to his sickness, after seeing this the two then placed the things they had for him before running over to him and began picking him up, while they did Luna then said. "Let's get him back upstairs again."

"Got it Mom."

When Leni said that they then began picking him up and began to go up the stairs then to the right and then into his room, once inside they then placed him back onto bed, once they did he then woke up and looked at them as he said. "Guys, please, let me help you." After he asked again they both then shook their head as his and his Gf's Mom Luna said. "No Son, you need to rest, we don't want you to get sicker. Please."

After they asked he then began thinking for a moment before looking at them and nodding before saying. "Ok Mom and Leni, I'll do it for you both."

When he told them with a small smile they then smiled at him, while they did he then had a idea and then asked. "Wait, since it's just the three of us home, can you...Both be bottomless for me?" The two then began smiling before they both said. "Sure Lincoln."

Once they said that they both then began to remove their undies grabbing them from underneath their dress or skirt before pulling them down slowly, while blushing as he smiled watching them, while he did they both took off their undies and began making themselves bottomless as Luna started to unbuckle her belt before removing it and her skirt letting them drop to the floor before putting them over with her purple undies that have a skull on it.

After she did that Leni began rolling the bottom of her dress up until it was above her pelvis, when they were done they both then asked him happily. "How do we look?" He then smiled see them both bottomless with their pussy's exposed to him, while he smiled he then told them. "You both look amazing." After saying that happily they began smiling before heading towards the door as Leni said with a grin. "Don't worry Linky will be right back." When Leni said that she then accidently ran into the side of the doorway by mistake as their Mom got her and said with a smile.

"Careful where you walk honey."

When she told her she then smiled and nodded while they began walking down the stairs to get the soup and water they left as Lincoln began waiting for them to come back, while he did after a minute he then heard them coming back up the stairs, once they made it up they then smiled at him while Luna said. "Ok Son, here's the chicken soup and bottle of water."

"Cool, thank you Leni and Mom." After telling them they then said with a grin. "Welcome." After saying that they then went over to him an started to sit on the bed next to him, while they did Luna then asked. "Want me to feed you the soup Son?" Leni then asked happily. "Oh and can I help you drink the water please?"

He then nodded to them with a grin as they gave a small smile and began giving him some of the soup and water, feeding him and giving him a drink to help him feel a bit better, after a few minute after feeding him both the soup and water that began to help him feel a bit better, but was still sick as he gave a small smile and said. "Thanks you two, that helped me feel a bit better."

After telling they then smiled at him happy he's feeling a bit better, but after that they then began to look worried as his Gf then asked their Mom.

"Mom, how did Linky get so sick all of the sudden?"

"I honestly don't know honey? Maybe he got this sick because of the Camp we all went too, he was bit up badly by those mosquitoes that he tried to get us all away from." When she told her daughter they then looked at him worried as she then asked him. "Son, is there anything else you want us to do to help you get better?"

When she asked he then smiled and then gave a nod to them before telling them with a small smile. "Sure, can you, make me a warm bath, please?" After asking his Gf and Mom/Gf that they then gave him a smile as Luna said. "Sure son." He grinned and said.

"Thank you, your both the best." They smiled and began to help him out of bed when they did they began bringing him towards the bathroom, once they got inside they then sat him onto the toilet lid and began preparing the bath for him, making sure that the water's warm for him, once it was Leni then said happily.

"It's perfect. Ready to get in Linky?" He smiled and then said happily through his sickness.

"Sure, but could you, help me undress, and clean me please?" After he asked they then gave him a nod and began to help him out of his clothes starting with his shirt, then his pants, and then finally his underwear, once he was out of his clothes they then began placing him into the tub, once inside Luna then asked curiously. "Ready to be washed Son."

He smiled and then nodded to her as she and her daughter began to wash him using the soap, shampoo and scrubber to help him clean and also wash away the sickness he has, while they washed him he began smiling, feeling himself getting better the more they help him wash off his body.

A few minutes later

After a while of washing, Lincoln was then completely cleaned thanks to his Gf and Mom/Gf who grinned seeing that they've done a good job, they started to get him out of the bathtub carefully, not wanting him to slip or anything while he's getting out of the bathroom, once they got him out they then grabbed the towels and started to dry him off from the water that's on him. While drying him off he then noticed they both stopped drying him off and looked before seeing that they were blushing, looking at his member which was hard, while they looked at it Luna then began to giggle, while Leni began touching it with a smile as Lincoln told them. "Sorry I can't help it."

When he told them while looking at there pussy's they both then smiled as his Mom/Gf said to him. "That's ok Lincoln." After telling him they then continued drying him, after doing that they then began to put him back into his clothes, starting with his underwear, pants and then shirt before helping him back to his room, once he was back in bed he then smiled at the too and then said.

"Thank you guys, I'm started to feel a bit more better."

They smiled as Luna said. "Thanks Son, now that your clean, what would you like next?" When she asked he then smiled and then told her. "Hm...I am a little bit hungry." Leni then nodded and then said happily. "Me too."

She smiled when they told her that and said as she began lifting up her shirt. "Sure kids, but you'll go first Son, you need it." He smiled as she placed her hand behind his head and began to bring him to her flat chest, making her gasp as he began to suck on her nipples, causing milk to squirt out as he drinks it, making her moan while he drinks it as Leni watched with a grin waiting as it'll be her turn next, while waiting their Mom then looked at him and said through her moans.

"Ohh, Son, keeps drinking up until your full." He smiled and then continued drinking her milk, but after a few minutes he then made her gasp by unlatching from her nipples, when he did he then said. "Mom, your milk gets sweeter everyday." She began blushing and said. "Aww, thanks Lincoln."

They then looked over at Leni as she then said while wiping her flat chest clean so she wouldn't get sick. "Your turn honey." When she told her daughter she grinned and began going over to her as she was next. Soon as Leni made it over to Luna she then went forward and began sucking on her nipples too, drinking her chest milk as their Mom began moaning, while she did she then looked at her daughter and then said. "There you go, drink as much as you want honey."

She nodded to her and continued drinking her milk, after a few minutes she then gasped as her daughter unlatched herself from her flat chest as she smiled and then said. "Mmm, I really enjoy your milk mom." After saying that she then smiled and said.

"Thanks kids, but now that we're done we should get ready, the others are going to be coming home."

After telling her kids that they then nodded and began as Luna began to put her shirt back down before getting her belt and skirt, putting them back on, while she did her daughter began to bring her dress back down, while doing that they both then noticed that their undies were missing before seeing their Bf or Son/Bf holding them happily sniffing them, when he noticed he then said smiling a bit. "I'll keep these."

They both began blushing from what he said and smiled at him as he began putting their undies into his pockets, as his Gf and Mom/Gf are letting him keep them, after they were all dressed back they then heard the front door open up and the others coming back inside the house, while they were they then heard footsteps and saw Rita make it to the top, holding a bottle which was medicine, probably to help with his sickness.

"We're back, and I got the medicine for Lincoln so it'll help him feel more better." As she told them the two then smiled as Luna held out her hand and said. "Hand it to me Mom, I got this." After telling her that she then looked at the medicine and then nods once and give the medicine to her before going, the two then looked at Lincoln who was looking at them as his Mom said giving him two pill capsules as she said with a small grin.

"Here you go Son." When she gave him the medicine Leni then handed him the water happily and said. "Here you go Lincoln." After she handed him the water he then smiled and then began putting the two medicine capsules into his mouth before washing them down with the water he has, after doing that he then said to the two happily. "Thank you guys, you took really good care of me."

They both then began blushing as Leni then said with a grin. "Thank you Lincoln, we would do anything to make sure you get better." When they told him that Lynn Sr. then called from the stairs and then said. "Kids! Dinner will be ready in a few minutes better come downstairs now and let Lincoln rest."

When he told them all that the two then looked at their Bf or Son/Bf before Luna said. "Don't worry Son, after dinners done will ask him if we can come up and eat dinner with you for the night, we don't want you by yourself up here." After telling him that happily he then smiled and then told them.

"Cool, it's going to be nice just the three of us here in my room."

They both then smiled at him before getting up and beginning to go out to the hall and then down the stairs making their way to the dinning room as Lincoln smiled and waited for them.

Minutes Later

After a few minutes just as Sr. said, dinner was done, as while the two and their sisters were sitting at the dinning they both waited for the dinner to be placed in front of them like the others, when they were giving their dinner Leni then raised her hand to get attention as she said. "Mom, Dad, can me and Luna bring Lincoln's food upstairs to him please?" When she asked Lynn Sr. smiled and then said.

"Why sure." After telling them Luna then asked. "Also can I go with her, and can we both sit upstairs and dinner with him...For company, so he wouldn't eat by himself." When they told him he then said. "Sure you can, as long as he has company with him it should make him feel a little more better."

After telling the two they then smiled and began picking up their dinner and their Bf or Son/Bf's dinner too before getting up and heading back upstairs to him to eat dinner with him alone for the night.

Meanwhile

As Lincoln was laying down in his bed he then began to smile hearing the sound of footsteps reaching the top, revealing to be Leni and their Mom as when they got upstairs they then began making their way towards the right hallway and into his room, when inside Luna then said. "Hi Son, we got you dinner."

"And we're going to be eating with you tonight just us three."

When they told him he then smiled as they handed him his plate of dinner and began eating together happily, while they did, they've also sometimes fed each other what they have on their plates as they were enjoying the time together alone upstairs.

Minutes Later

After finishing their dinner they began to smile happily after enjoying that delicious meal Lynn Sr. made, while they were relaxing a bit after eating Luna then began getting up and said as she took her kids empty plates, stacking them on top of hers. "Don't worry kids I got this."

They nodded to her as she began leaving the room and bring the three plates downstairs where she put them in the sink before coming back up to her kids, when she got to them they then heard Rita say. "Ok kids, now that you've all finished dinner it's time to get ready for bed." When she said that both Leni and Luna began getting up as while they did Lincoln stopped them both and said. "Wait."

When they stopped he then smiled and then asked them. "When everyone's asleep tonight, could you, both come into my room for me please? I don't want to sleep alone."

After asking them their Mom then told him happily. "Hm...Sure Son, when everyone's asleep will come into your room tonight." He then smiled from saying that as they began leaving the room to go and get ready for bed and wait for their sisters to all be asleep for the night.

Later at Night

As it was nighttime in Leni's room as she was laying down in bed, she began looking over at her sister Lori's bed and noticed she was texting Clyde, when she noticed that she then smiled and then began to leave her bed before soon making her way to the door as Lori noticed and smiled knowing where she's going, as when she got to it she then opened the door and carefully looked outside of it knowing that everyone else was asleep.

Soon she then saw the door on the other side of hers open up revealing Luna who then noticed her as she then asked curiously and quietly. "Honey, is she asleep in your room?"

"Yes, is Luan asleep in your room?"

Her Mom then nodded to her as they both then carefully left the bedroom and began making their way towards Lincoln's room carefully making sure they don't wake anyone up, when they got to his door they then smiled seeing that the door was open a bit, when they did they then began to go to it opening it carefully while they did Leni then asked. "Linky? Are you like, in here?"

When she asked they then saw him awake looking a bit more better as he then said. "Yep, and I'm awake and feeling better."

They both then smiled and began entering the bedroom quietly, once inside they closed the door behind them and locked it, after locking it they then began to walk over to him, before Luna asked with a small smile. "Who do you want to start with Son before we go to bed?" When she asked him he then began looking at them before saying happily. "I'll start with you Leni."

When he said her name she then began to grin and began walking over to his bed before getting on it, staying above him as they were going to get started with their love making, when she was on him she then went down as they both began kissing each other while their Mom watched, as she did her Son then began grab the sides of his Gf's nightdress before pulling down the shoulder straps of it and the entire dress before dropping it onto the floor.

Once it was on the floor she was then now in just her bra as her pussy lips were now exposed again, while they were they then broke the kiss and began panting as Lincoln said to her. "I love you Leni." She then began blushing from him saying that and then said happily.

"I love you too Linky." He then smiled and began to kiss the side of her neck, making her moan as she likes it, after kissing her there he then began to kiss down going to her shoulder, her body her waist, hips, all the way to her pelvis as he began to kiss her pussy lips, making her moan as he kisses it.

While he kissed it he then changed it and began licking it making her moan even more as she began holding his head close to her pelvis wanting him to do more as she held his head closer he began to suck her pussy, making her gasp through her moans from the sucking, after a few minutes she then looked at him and said. "I'm cumming!"

He smiled hearing her say that as he then began to close his eyes quickly as she began squirting all over his face, letting out a loud moan as she came, after a few minutes she then stopped as she was now panting while she was Lincoln then began licking and drinking her juices of his face, once he licked it all off he then smiled and told her. "Your juices taste sweet."

She began blushing from him saying that as she then said after giving a giggle. "Thanks." After that he then began to kiss pelvis before going back up to her, kissing her from her hips, waist, belly, shoulder, neck all the way back up to her as they began to kiss each other again, while doing that they then began to position themselves for the final part. Once they were positioned Leni then went down and gave out a pleasured moan as she began making Lincoln's member enter her pussy lips, once he was inside her she then began to bring herself up and then back down on it continuing the pattern, while she did as they were going faster he then looked at her and then said. "You feel so amazing."

"You too."

When she told him that he then smiled and began placing his hands onto her bra covered chest and began rubbing it, making her blush as he did that, but after doing that he then began to grab the back of her bra and began unhooking the back of it which he succeeded before removing it, while he removed it he began putting it to the side with her clothes as she was now nude with her chest and nipples now.

As she was nude he then began to bring himself up and began to suck on her chest, making her moan even louder in pleasure as he sucked on her nipples, while doing for a while they both began noticing how close they were getting as Leni said. "I'm going to cum Lincoln!"

"Me too Leni." After saying that she then wrapped her legs around him as she continued going up and down on his member until they both let out a moan and began cumming as he came inside of her pussy as she squirted all over his member, coating it in her juices before they both laid on the bed panting for a moment as they did they then smiled and looked over at their Mom as they both said.

"Your turn Mom."

She began blushing when they told her that as she then smiled and began walking over to the bed as her daughter got up from the bed and started standing over where she was at to start watching her Mom and Lincoln begin their love making, when Luna got over to him she then said happily. "I love you Son." He smiled and then told her. "I love you too Mom."

After saying that they both then went into a kiss, while kissing Lincoln began to remove Luna's clothing which was just her nightshirt as he began to grab the bottom sides of it her before pulling them up, while he pulled them up he then tossed them aside with Leni's clothing leaving her nude as she was just wearing the nightshirt as her flat chest and pussy were now exposed.

While they were he then began to kiss her on the lips again making her blush before kissing the sides of her neck making her moan as he did that before trailing down his kisses to her shoulders, her chest, her bally, waist and hips all the way to her pelvis, once he got there he then started to lick her pussy lips while he did she let out aa gasp from the first lick and began moaning after the next licks.

As he continued she then began using her legs to hold him closer to her pussy which he grinned at before he began sucking on it, making her moan even more as she then used her hands to push him closer wanting him to continue, as after a few minutes she then said to him. "I'm going to cum."

He smiled and continued sucking her as she then let out one more moan before she began squirting all over his face, which made him close his eyes as she squirted for a few seconds before stopping, once she stopped she then looked down and asked curiously.

"Are you okay Lincoln?"

After asking he then nodded and began licking an drinking off her juices from his face, once it was all gone he then said happily. "I'm okay Mom." After saying that she then smiled and began to bring him into a kiss, while they were kissing they're also getting ready for the final part.

As they began getting ready for the final part they both began to position themselves until they were lined, once they were Luna then went down as they broke the kiss as she gasped before turning to moans as she began to go up and down on his member as while she did Lincoln smiled and began pushing up soon as she went down making her moan more as Leni smiled watching, while she did Luna then smiled and said.

"Your fantastic Son." He smiled at her and then said.

"You too Mom." After saying that they then continued as while they did they both then began feeling themselves beginning to reach their peaks as he looked at her and said. "I'm cumming Mom!"

"Me too Son!"

After saying that she then wrapped her legs around him as they began to go even faster before they came as she began squirting all over his member while he came inside her pussy, after that they both then began to lay down on his bed, while they were laying down Leni then began going over to the bed before laying down on the bed with them as she did she and Luna then began to kiss Lincoln who began kissing them as after that he then said happily. "I love you too Mom and Leni."

After telling them that happily they then said. "We love you too Lincoln." After saying that they then began to lay down on the bed together as they brought the covers up to cover their bodies, once that was done they then began to cuddle close together on the bed for comfort as Luna said. "We're happy your starting to feel better."

"Thanks Mom." After saying that with a smile they then hugged close as they began to fall asleep as he then said. "Night Mom and Leni." After saying that the two then said to him. "Night Lincoln."

When they finished saying that they then began to go to bed together for the night with a smile after having that good day together alone at home.


	16. Chapter 16

As it was morning Lincoln who was in his room in bed began waking up feeling good today unlike from yesterday as while he was getting up he then yawned and began to sit up, soon as he opened his eyes he then noticed both Leni and their Mom, Luna laying down in the bed two, nude under the covers, when he saw he then smiled as they began waking up too, when up he smiled and said. "Morning Leni and Mom."

When he told them happily they then smiled at him and said at the same time. "Morning Lincoln." After telling him that they then kissed him as he kissed them as well, after kissing their Mom then asked them both. "Did you two have a good night sleep?"

"We sure did Mom, and best part is, I feel much better now."

After he told them that smiling they then gave him a grin and began hugging him as while they did he then said to the two. "Thank you for helping me get better yesterday."

"Your welcome Lincoln." After they both said that to him they then began to get up from the bed and start getting their clothes that they've left on the floor as he began putting back on his shirt, underwear and pants, while his Gf and Mom began putting their clothes back on, except for their undies as they gave them to Lincoln yesterday when the three of them stayed home by themselves to help him get better.

After getting dressed Luna then looked at the floor and noticed her bikini bottoms, while looking Lincoln then noticed as well and then told her. "Sorry Mom." After saying that she then smiled and then said. "That's ok Son. You can keep them."

He then smiled at her as they then began to leave his room, once outside Leni then said happily. "I'll be back with you soon Linky, I'm going to go and watch TV, my favorite fashion design clothing show is coming up in a few minutes."

He smiled at her and then said happily. "I'll see you when your back Leni." When he told her she smiled and then nodded before heading downstairs and into the living room, while she went there Luna then said to her Son.

"And I'll be back with you soon too Son, I'm going to go and make some new jams." As she said that he then smiled at her and said. "Cool, I'll see you when your back too Mom." After tell her happily she then smiled and began to make her way to her room, while she did before entering her room her Son then asked curiously. "Wait Mom, what day is it?" When he asked curiously, she then smiled at him and then told him. "It's Wednesday Son, why?" After asking happily he then told her with a grin. "I wanted to know what day it was, since I was sick."

She then smiled and then said. "Oh I get it now." After that she then went into her room once inside Lincoln then smiled and then began to head down the stairs making his way to the door before putting his shoes on and heading out, once outside he then went to the mailbox and opened it as he began digging inside while saying happily. "Please be in there, please be in here, please be in here."

As he said that he continued digging inside the mailbox before getting a hold of something which he knew was familiar as he smiled and then said. "Is this it?" He then pulled it out revealing to be a Ace Savvy comic which looks to be brand new as he then smiled looking at it before saying with a grin. "Yes it's here!" While saying that he then ran back into the house closing and locking the door behind him before kicking his shoes off as he said.

"Shoes off." While running up the stairs he then began to take off his shirt and then said as he continued going up. "Shirt removed." He then removed belt and drops his pants, while going inside his room as he said. "Pants, be gone."

While entering his bedroom he then shouted happily before saying. "Whoo-hoo! It's New Comic Wednesday! And there's no better way to read comics than in my undies! Ultra rare comic? Check. Optimal reading attire? Check." He then began to puts on gloves on as he said looking at them. "Comic protection? Check. Well deserved and much desired peace and quiet? Check."

Soon as he said that unfortunately, his little sister, Lucy was above him sitting on the headboard of his bed as she told him, frightening him as he didn't see her there when entering his room.

"I have to tell you about this dream I had last night."

After she spook him he then gave a quick yelp and then said to her. "I'd love to hear it, but as you can see, I'm-" Lucy then cuts him off as she began telling him the dream she had anyway. "So, I'm hanging out in this coffin, and all of a sudden-" As Lucy continued on Lincoln knows she won't stop until she's done telling him, as he soon began leaving his room with the comic book and goes downstairs and under the grownup table to read his comic, once there he then said with a small smile.

"Peace and quiet? Check. Again."

Soon as he began trying to read his comic book peacefully, suddenly, a lizard comes crawling under the table and onto his comic as Lana who seems to be looking for the lizard then said it's name. "Izzy! Where are you?" She then heard a scream and the sound of a head hitting the bottom of the table as she looked at the table and then heard her brother under it say. "Ow!" After saying that she then looks under the table and said smiling as she picked up her lizard pet.

"There you are! Oh, hey, Lincoln! I see you met my new lizard, Izzy. Wanna pet him?"

After saying that he then left from under the table now knowing it's not quiet or peaceful anymore as he then soon went to a more secret peace and quiet place as it was too dark to see where he was as he then said sounding relieved now. "Finally, peace and quiet. Check, again." He then turns on a flashlight in which revealed that he's reading in the garbage can outside.

While reading it he then notice the lid being lifted up and saw his sister Luan with a garbage bag who then noticed him and then said with a smile. "Oh, hey, Lincoln. What has four wheels and flies? A garbage truck!" After saying that joke she made she then laughs and continued. "I would talk trash, but I refuse."

She then laughs again as Lincoln rolls the garbage can away in frustration of not getting peace and quiet there either as Luan continued with another joke. "Now we're both on a roll!" She then laughs some more and bangs the lid on her knee.

Meanwhile

Inside the house in the living room both Leni and Luna were watching TV, while they were watching it they then heard the door open up and saw their Bf or Son/Bf Lincoln coming inside as he's covered in a bit of garbage as they went over to him as Luna asked worried. "Lincoln, what happened? Why are you covered in garbage?" When she asked curiously as she and Leni had gotten all of the garbage all off of him, when they did he then sat down with them on the couch as he then told them. "I was hiding in the garbage can."

When he told them that they then looked confused as his Gf then asked him curiously. "Like, why would you do that Linky?" After she asked he then began tell them as he said. "I, was trying to get peace and quiet so I could read my new Ace Savvy comic book, but everytime when I find peace and quiet in a area of the house it always gets discovered by one of our sisters and it just ruins the peace and quiet."

"Whoa, we feel your pain dude." When Luna said that her Son then looked at her and his Gf in surprise as she told him. "We were also bothered by our sisters when we were trying to do something peaceful and quiet, like my jams, and Leni trying to watch her TV show, we both couldn't do what we wanted to do."

After telling him that he then said to them. "Sheesh! Is it too much to ask for a little peace and quiet so that a I can read a new comic in my undies, and you can play your jams and you can watch your TV? It's almost impossible to get a moment's peace for the three of us." When he told them as they nodded to him in agreement that's when a Advertisement appeared on TV as it said.

"Do you find it almost impossible to get a moment's peace?" When it said that the three of them then said at the same time. "Yes." Suddenly after saying that they then became intrigued as they then said. "Wait! Yes!" They then listened closely as the Announcer then said.

"Then you need the Noise-B-Gone 2000 Earbuds! With 12 different soothing sounds, tune out that noisy world and enjoy a little me time. Only $19.95. Call now."

When the Announcer on the TV Advertisement finished the three then smiled as they then said happily. "SOLD!" After that Lincoln then said. "Mom, Leni, we need to look around the house and try to find as much money as we can to pay off for the Noise-B-Gone 2000." When he said that their Mom then said.

"Your right Son, let's go and look now."

After saying that they then began to leave the living room quick and begin looking around for some money that they may have hidden in various places of the house they'd kept secret so they can get the exact total they need for the Noise-B-Gone 2000, after finding and getting some of the money they needed they then went inside Lincoln's room and got on the phone with customer service for what they want to get as Luna said talking to the phone as her kids listened to it closely. "Same-day delivery? How much more is that?" After she asked that the customer service began telling them how much more the same-day delivery was as Lincoln told her and his Gf. "Don't worry Mom and Leni, I got this." He gets out some more money by using a stick to poke the area of the celling before making more money come down from it, enough for the same-day delivery as Luna then said.

"Yep, let's do it."

After saying that she then turned off the phone as they then began to now wait for the package to be delivered, but just in a short amount of time, a delivery drone comes by to the door with the package as it rung the doorbell, when it did that the three then went to it and answered as when they opened the door they smiled and picked up the package it handed them as Lincoln said happily.

"Ah, Noise-B-Gone 2000. Take our money!" They then handed the drone the amount due but due to the amount being too much for the drone to lift, it crashes down on the porch, after they closed the door they then went back up into his room and opened the package seeing the ear buds that they bought as when they took them out he then smiled and asked. "Who wants to try them out first to see what they do?"

After asking with a smile Leni and their Mom looked at the Noise-B-Gone before Luna said as she held out her hand with a smile. "I'll try them first, just to be sure they work properly, I don't want them to hurt you two if they don.t"

"Sure, thanks Mom." After he said that smiling his Gf then smiled too and nodded as they let her use the earbuds as she put them in her ears, when she did they then heard a ruckus outside the room and opened the door and looked before seeing their sisters who are the ones causing the ruckus as while looking at them Luna then said.

"Okay. Noise...be gone."

Once she pressed the button on each side of the Noise-B-Gone 2000 ear buds she then listened closely and noticed there was no noise at all except the noise that gives signs of peace and quiet making her smile as while she did she then felt her son tap her shoulder as she looked at him with a smile as he asked. "Do they work?" After asking that curiously their Mom then nodded to the two of them as she said while taking the two earbuds out of her ears. "They do, and perfectly." When she told them both that she then handed them to her Son and asked with a grin. "Who do you think should use them first?"

When she asked him he then began to hum and then looked at his Gf as he then said. "Leni should use them first after her it'll be you next Mom and then me last." Once he finished telling them they then smiled liking the idea how they should each use the Noise-B-Gone as after that he then handed them to Leni as she said smiling.

"Sweet, thanks guys, I'm defiantly going to use this for my time."

After saying that she then went to her room as Lincoln and Luna smiled as they went to do something together waiting until she's done with the Noise-B-Gone 2000 earbuds.

Later

Inside of Lori and Leni's room, she was in the room making some clothing's while wearing the earbuds as while she was making a dress the door opened up which she noticed and saw Luan come in smiling as she began to what looked like, talk to her before laughing which means she could of told a joke before continuing on asking something, while she did Leni then fake laughed and then said nearly shouting since she can't really hear the volume of her voice.

"Like, ok Luan!"

After she left the room, Lucy then came inside and began speaking to her saying something which she could hear either as she then said. "Got it!"

Once Lucy left, Lola then for some reason came inside looking a bit worried as she began explaining to talk to her, while she talked to her, all she did was smile and change the calm soothing noise she's listening to on the Noise-B-Gone.

Few minutes later

After using the Noise-B-Gone she began to leave her room and look around the house before finding her Mom, Luna as she smiled and then said to her. "Hi Mom, I'm finished using the Noise-B-Gone, here you go." As she said that handing them to her she then smiled and said to her daughter happily. "Thanks Leni." After saying that happily she then kissed Leni on her head before going to her room to try to come up with some tunes for her guitar as Leni went to go and find Lincoln to hang out with him just like how their Mom did.

Later

After going into her room a couple of minutes ago Luna was now sitting on her beanbag chair trying to come up with a few songs and lyrics that she has in her notes, while she was making some she then saw Lori enter the room and begin talking to her about something as while she was Luna then said with a smile out loud from the earbuds she has in her ears.

"Got it dude!"

After Lori left the room, Lisa then came inside fixing her glasses before telling Luna something who then smiled and then said. "Don't worry about it!" Then after Lisa left the room she then began coming inside the room, looking not only worried, but also confused as Luna then changed the music the Noise-B-Gone was playing and smiled chilling back as she listened to the music.

Minutes Later

Once she was done using the Noise-B-Gone 2000 she had she then began looking around for her Son that was in the house as she soon found him and then said with a smile. "Hi there Lincoln, here's the earbuds, they were very good to use if I ever need to make some lyrics for a new song."

After telling him that happily, he then smiled and then got them when she placed them into his hands as he then said happily. "Wow, thank you Mom." When he said that he then kissed her on the lips, making her blush as he went to go and try out the earbuds as he began going up the stairs to go into his room and read the new Ace Savvy book he has.

Later

While he was reading the new comic book he has happily he then saw the door open up and saw that it was his sister Lana who began speaking to him about something which he didn't know since the earbuds were blocking her talking as Lincoln then said to her with a grin as he looked back at his comic book. "You know it girl!"

After she left Lynn then came inside and began explaining something to him with a grin as he then told her with a smile. "You betcha, Lynn-arino!"

After saying that Lynn then left his bedroom, when she did, Lola comes in to talk to Lincoln about something important, but thanks to the buds, he can't understand her either, as what she's talking about is worrying her, while she was talking he then just tunes her out more and said sounding relieved. "Aah."

Later

As it was now nighttime Lincoln, Leni, and Luna who were now in their nightclothes and done using the earbuds as they began putting them away into their box as he said to them happily. "Thanks for a silent day, guys, you're our new best buds." After that they then puts them away and awaits to use them again tomorrow as after they put them away his Mom then asked curiously.

"Now that today's done, is there anything you want before we go to bed Son?"

When she asked him he then smiled at her and then said. "Sure, I am hungry." After telling her happily, she then smiled as Leni then said. "Oh, I'm hungry too Mom." She then looked at them both and then said with a grin. "Sure thing kids"

After saying that she then began to lift her nightshirt up exposing her purple undies with the white skull on it and her flat chest and nipples as she smiled and then said. "Here you go kids."

As she told them they then smiled and then gave her a nod and began going towards her before placing their mouths on her flat chest and began sucking on it, making her gasp and then moan as their sucking on her nipples which were squirting milk as they both began drinking it, while they were she then blushed with a smile and placed her hands onto their heads keeping them close as she said through her moans.

"Ooh, kids keep drinking, until you're done."

Her kids the gave a small nod and continued drinking her milk as she moaned from it, as after a few minutes of doing that, both of her kids were now full from her milk as they unlatched from her nipples, making her gasp as she looked at them smiling and then gave her daughter a kiss on her head and her son on the lips, as after she kissed them both her and Leni then began to go to the door as they looked back at their Bf or Son/Bf and said.

"Goodnight Lincoln." When they said that he then smiled and then said. "Goodnight Leni and Mom. See you tomorrow" They nodded with a smile and began leaving his bedroom, going to theirs for the night as he smiled and began getting onto his bed before going to sleep as Leni and Luna both began going to sleep as well for the night.

Later in the Morning

As Lincoln was sleeping inside his bedroom on his bed he was immediately woken up from his sleep when Lola barged into his room as she then said while shouting to him. "LINCOLN!" That caused him to fall out of his bed as he then looked up at her as she continued. "Don't forget you promised to do that thing for me by 3 o'clock today!"

"Huh?" As he asked curiously and confused he then notices the ear buds are on the floor and quickly hides them as she looked at him suspiciously irritated and asked. "You didn't forget, did you?" When she asked Lincoln then chuckles nervously and said. "Of course I didn't forget, Lola."

"Good, because you wouldn't want to make me MAD!"

When she said that shouting at the end she then began to storm off, while she did her brother then began to look worried as he then said to himself. "Now, what did I promise?" Soon, Lynn entered his room looking happy as she said. "Hey, Lincoln!"

"Hey, Lynn. You don't happen to know what I promised-" Before he finished she then grabbed him and then said. "Come on, it's go time!" He then asked. "For what?"

When he asked she then takes him out into the backyard, confusing him more as he then asked. "Lynn, what's happening?" Soon as he asked she then shouts before hitting him with a dropkick.

"HIYAH!"

When she kicked him he then said. "Whoa! Hey!" He then began getting kicked by her multiple times as he asked. "Ow! What are you doing?"

"Practicing my kickboxing!" She then threw another kick at him as she said after shouting. "HUAH! Yesterday, you said you'd be my sparring partner, remember? HIYAH!" After throwing another kick at him he then asked before saying. "I did? I mean, right. I remember." She then delivers a powerful kick to him as he then asked. "So, uh, do you know where Lola went today?"

She then hits him with another powerful kick and answered. "Nope. Why?" After she asked he then told her sounding nervous. "Well...I guess I promised to-" He then avoids another blow and said. "Do something for her, but-" He then dodges another and continued. "I sort of forgot what it is."

"WHAT?!" After shouting she then punched him and then said as she then picked him up and said. "You'd better remember! You know what happens when you make Lola mad! Did I ever tell you about the pudding incident?" Her brother then shook his head and then said. "No." Soon as he said that Lynn then said. "Well let me tell you." As she said that the flashback then began to start.

Flashback

As the flashback of the pudding incident began it started showing Lola who was at the fridge noticing there's no more pudding in the fridge and Lynn has the last cup when she noticed she then asked. "So, you ate the last pudding, huh?" Soon as she asked curiously, her older sister then looked at the pudding cup she has and realized as she said. "Oh, did I? I don't know. Guess so."

Soon as she continued to eat the pudding Lola had a demonic grin appear on her face as she said, not opening her teeth. "Oh, that's okay." Soon after that it then flashes to the next day showing Lynn who was getting ready for bed, while she was she then notices something under her blanket, she then lifts it up, and discovers that Lola had popped her Soccer ball with a soft knife which made her scream in horror.

End of flashback

When the flashback end Lincoln was now terrified by it as he then asked. "All because you ate the last pudding?" After asking she then told him, suddenly sounding calm. "Yep. Now stay focused. HIYAH!" She then kicks him right into her Soccer goalie net and shouted before running off. "GOAL!"

"Whew." After he said that relieved that's over before his Gf showed up smiling as she then noticed and became worried as she asked. "Lincoln, are you ok, what happened?" When she asked he then looked at her with a small smile and said. "Lynn told me I promised to practice with her."

After telling her she then said. "Oh." She then remembered and then said. "Oh I almost forgot, come with me I need you to help me with something important." When she asked he then smiled and then said to her. "Sure Leni, lead the way." She smiled and began bringing him into the house to help her with something that she needs help with from him.

Later

In Lori and Leni's room, Leni was getting help from Lincoln as a mannequin again, for a new design, while she was sewing she smiled and then said happily to him. "I think my design for the leotard is really working." She then stopped for a moment and gave him a kiss on the lips and then said as they both smiled.

"Thanks for to be my model." While she continued sewing he then said to her happily. "Welcome, anything for my Gf and Mom/Gf."

As she continued sewing the leotard she's making her Bf then became curious and then asked. "So, um, let me ask you a hypothetical." He then stopped realizing Leni wouldn't know what hypothetical means as he then said.

"I mean, a what-if question. Say you promised Lola you'd do something for her, but you forgot what it was."

When she realized in shock of what he's talking about he then looked at him worried holding his shoulders as she then said, accidently getting his name wrong. "Landon, you're in huge trouble too!?" When she said that he then said to her. "Lincoln and wait, did you say, too?"

Leni then nodded to him as she then said. "Yes, Lola told me that we promised her something at 3 o'clock today and I don't know what it is, she didn't even tell me anything yesterday when she came into my room, her voice was muted. But I want to try to figure it out, I don't want it to happen like the last time with the tiara crisis."

"What's the tiara crisis?" When he asked she then looked at him realizing he never hear about it and then said. "Oh, I never told you? Sorry, but this is what happened." After saying that the flashback of the tiara crisis started as she began telling him what happened.

Flashback

As it was now the flashback of the tiara crisis it showed Leni go over and sit down in the chair only to hear a crunching sound and soon get up and find out she sat on Lola's favorite tiara, who was there as she saw what happened as she then said to her. "Oops. Sorry, Lola." When she told her she then gave the same demonic grin to her like she did in Lynn's flashback and said. "Oh, that's okay."

Soon in Lori and Leni's room, Leni began showing up to it before seeing that all of her stuff is gone when she fell while trying to sit where her bed was at as she then asked to herself in the room worried and a bit shocked and frightened. "WHERE'S ALL MY STUFF?!" Soon as she asked that Lola's voice was heard from outside as she went over to it as she said. "Step right up, ladies and gentlemen! Free stuff!"

Soon as she saw this she was able to see that her little sister was giving away all her stuff which made her gasp in demise as she continued. "My sister doesn't need this stuff, but you do!"

End flashback

After the flashback was finished Lincoln now looked more terrified then ever as he then asked her. "All because you accidentally broke her tiara?" When he asked she then nodded frighten and then said. "But now that we promised her for something she wants, she'll do more to us then what she did to me the last time." When she said that she then sewed in one more thing in the leotard she's making and said smiling a bit.

"Thank you for helping me with this Lincoln."

He then smiled and said. "Welcome Leni." As they kissed again, they then stopped soon as they heard the door open up and saw that it was their Mom, Luna who looked worried as she then asked. "Kids are you ok? Did Lola do something to any of you?!" After she asked checking them making sure there's nothing wrong with them her Son then told her.

"We're ok Mom, she didn't do anything to us yet." She then became relieved and began hugging them worried as they hugged her too, while hugging he then asked her. "Were you told by Lola for something you promised her too?"

She then nodded to him and then said. "So told me that, me, you, Leni promised to do something for her at 3 o'clock today and when I was busy I became worried and came to check and see if your all ok after I was done." When she told them they then became confused and asked at the same time.

"What were you doing?"

"I...Was helping Lori out by being some-sort of ottoman for her so she could paint her toenails, she told me I agreed, which must of been when I was using the Noise-B-Gone we got, she knew I had a problem with Lola and told me about this incident she had with her." After telling them Lincoln then asked. "What was the incident she had, Mom?"

When he asked she then looked at them and then told them. "The incident she had with Lola was what she called, Sneeze-ageddon, and it was horrible for what happened when she told me the flashback." When she said that she then began telling them the incident Lori had with one of their youngest siblings.

Flashback

As it was now the flashback of Sneeze-ageddon Lola and Lori were both sitting on the couch bored, until suddenly Lola sneezes. "Achoo!" After seeing she then notices Lori right next to her and clears throat before saying. "I didn't hear a bless you!"

When she told her she then just ignores and continues texting Clyde on her phone as began to Lola get that demonic grin again, it soon then cuts to a pot of boiling water on the stove that Lori passes by asking. "Has anyone seen my phone?" She then stops and notices the pot she then went over and opened the lid, using tongs to pull out a familiar object, she then gasps to see that it's her phone now destroyed and screams in panic.

End of flashback

Once it was over the three then began to shake a bit in fear from that flashback as Lincoln asked. "If she did all that stuff to the others, what is she gonna do to all three of us?" When he asked their Mom then shrugged worried as she then said. "I honestly don't know, but we're not going to wait and find out, we should go and talk to Lana. I'm sure she'll be able to help us figure out what Lola wants."

"Of course!" As Lincoln said with a smile he along with his Gf and Mom/Gf were now relieved as Leni then said happily. "We should of known that from before, let's go to her now."

After saying that they then began leaving the bedroom and began making their way to Lola and Lana's room to go and talk to their little sister to see how they can try to fix this situation they're in.

A few minutes later in the Twins room

When they were inside, explaining to her what had happened, she then shouted before telling them. "The three of you...WHAT?! You know what happens when you make Lola mad! I don't know what she wants you three to do, but you'd better figure it out. Did I ever tell you about...The frog fiasco?"

"Do we really wanna know about the frog fiasco?" When he asked that he, Leni and Luna then began being told about another flashback of something horrible that Lola did to one of their sisters which is Lana this time as she tells them the flashback

Flashback

As it was now the flashback of the frog fiasco, in the Twins room, Lola was trying to apply some mascara when Lana's frog croaks from behind her and makes her mess up, making her give herself a big eyebrow as she became mad and looked at her twin who then said to her while holding her pet frog. "Aww! You're a burpy-durpy today. Isn't he the cutest?"

When she asked Lola then began chuckling menacingly under her demonic grin and then said. "Yeah...So cute."

Later as Lana began entering her room again she smiled and then asked. "Who's hungry?" When she got close to her frogs tank she then notices he's not in his tank and began calling for him. "Seymour? Where'd you go?" Soon she then looked out the window hearing Lola whistling and notices her carrying a shovel, seeing that she had possible killed and buried Seymour, as it made Lana shout at her pet frogs possible demise.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

End flashback

"I mean, I can't prove she took out Seymour...But I never saw him again." They all then looked at Seymour's old tank and saw that Izzy's name is now on it taped over Seymour's name which scared the three a bit more and made them desperate for what Lola wants them to do as Lincoln then asked. "Lana, what are we gonna do?! It's almost 3:00! YOU GOTTA HELP US!"

When he asked with his Gf and Mom/Gf begging for help Lana then said. "Okay, okay. Take it easy." She then thinks for a second and said to them. "I know! Why don't you three just think of everything she might want you to do and then do it?" When she told them the three then asked confused and curious.

"Everything?" Lana then nodded and said. "Remember Seymour?" When she made them realizes they have no other choice they then began to give it a try as they first began polishing all of Lola's tiaras and beauty pageant trophies, then soon clean her side of the room and the princess mobile, soon they began to mow the lawn, and cleans the gutters, which confused them as Luna then asked confused. "Wait why does Lola care whether the gutters are clean?" Soon as she asked, with her kids stopping and wondering the same thing as well, Lana then told them. "I know. It's crazy, right?" After that they then soon began to repave the driveway making it look more smoother and much better as Lana then told them happily. "Lola does love a smooth driveway."

Then soon after that the three even made topiary sculptures in Lola's honor to the point where they're too tired to keep doing these tasks as they were Lincoln then said. "Phew...We did it." After telling them as they smiled their little sister then sees the time and said. "One minute to 3:00. Good luck, guys." As she prepares to leave Leni then stopped her and then said. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Somewhere safe. You know...Just in case." She then leaves, closing the door and leaves when she left the time has come, as Lola's not pleased as she shouted to the three knowing where they're at. "LINCOLN, LUNA, LENI! IT'S 3 O'CLOCK! YOU'VE ALL FAILED ME!" She then bursts into the room making them go against the wall as she said. "YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MAKE LOLA MAD!"

She then shows them her demonic grin along with her new flames of fury like eyes as Luna then said trying to keep her two kids behind her to protect them as she said trying to show mercy. "We're sorry! We would've done what you asked us, but we didn't hear you!"

When she said that Lincoln then revealed the earbuds to her as he then said. "We were wearing these each. All we heard was the sound of waves." Leni then continued for him. "Yeah, or was it crickets? That doesn't matter! The thing is-" Before they finished Lola then goes from blind with rage to suddenly calm and merciful as she said with a normal grin.

"I know you three didn't hear me."

Lincoln, Leni, Luna then looked confused by this, now no longer scared or anything like that as they then said. "Huh?" After saying that their other sisters, minus Lisa, show up in with satisfied smiles as their little sister continued telling the three. "You're all not as clever as you think you are." After saying that a flashback from yesterday then started to begin.

Flashback from Yesterday

Inside of Leni's room when she was designing one of the dresses Lola then entered the room and then asked curiously as she went up and poked her arm. "Leni please, I need your help, this is super important!" When she asked her older sister then looked and then looked down at her and then smiled and said. "Oh hi Lola is there something you need?!" When she shouted that to her she then said.

"Yes Leni, I need you to tell me, is this to much mascara?"

"Oh, of course I can lend you my makeup!" The twin then looked confused at her and began backing away as she said. "Uh...Nevermind, I'll just, wash it off and try again just to be sure." After saying that she then left the room, trying to figure out why she said that.

Later after that she then began looking around before seeing Luna in her room as she went up to her and then asked. "Luna this is super, super important, is this too much mascara?" She then looked and saw that Luna was just humming while holding a pen and her notes with her eyes close as she laid back on her beanbag chair as while doing that she then asked again.

"Hello?"

Lola then began to snap her fingers trying to see if Luna hears her as she then began rubbing her chin before saying. "Huh? Must be sleeping? I guess I'll go and try to wash it off and redo it again." she then left Luna's room unaware that she just opened her eyes smiling as she began writing some lyrics down in the notes.

Later after putting on a new coat of mascara Lola then began to enter Lincoln's room as she then asked him as he was on the bed reading his comic book. "Lincoln, is this too much mascara? Be honest. It's super, super, super important!"

As she asked he then began tuning the Noise-B-Gone he had in his ears as he then smiled and said. "Aah. I couldn't agree more!" This confused his little sister as she then asked. "Agree with what?"

"Right back at ya!"

"Okay, you're weird." Soon as she said that and was about to leave his room she then accidently knocks over his wastebasket revealing the Noise-B-Gone package, which she notices and began making that demonic grin she made in all those other flashbacks finally noticing why her brother and two older sisters were acting strange today, remembering and realizing them wearing the same earbuds in their ears and then said slyly.

"So, Lincoln, are you the biggest dork in the world?" Lincoln then answered her, unable to hear her. "You can say that again!" She then asked. "And do you love the taste of dog poop?" He then smiled still unable to hear her and said. "You know it!"

She then soon left the bedroom and got all of her sisters minus Lincoln, Leni and Luna, including Lisa, into her room explaining to them what the three did as Lori then asked curiously. "So, they've been tuning us out all day?" Soon as Lori asked Lola then nods to her and the others as Lori then said. "No wonder Luna didn't come to help me make up a music ringtone for my phone."

"And no wonder Leni didn't come to my séance." After Lucy said that Luan then said. "And that's why she didn't laugh at my jokes." Lori then sarcastically said to her.

"Yeah, that's why."

Lynn then said violently about to leave the room to Lincoln's room. "I'm gonna go rip out those earbuds from Lincoln's ears and-" Lola then stopped her and said. "Oh, no, no. I've got a better plan!" She then began telling them the plan she had which was what the three went through all day today.

End flashback

When the flashback ended Lincoln, Leni, Luna then looked surprised as he then said. "So, all that stuff you guys made us do today...That was all made up?" They all then nodded to them as Lola said. "Yep."

"Whoa dudes, I can't believe you guys pranked us like that." When Luna said that Luan and then Lori then said. "You had it coming. You can't just ignore us. We're your family." "And remember, you're not the only one who has to live in a noisy house. We all do."

After they finished telling them Leni then said. "Hm...That's true."

Just when they seems to have been resolved, Lisa soon rushes in the room in a panicked state as she looked at the three and said sounding frighten and alerted. "LINCOLN! LENI! LUNA! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME WITH MY LAB EXPERIMENT!"

When she told them they then began thinking she's in on it as Lincoln then said. "Okay, Lisa, you can give it a rest. We know all about your little joke." She looked at them confused and asked. "What joke?" She then notices the earbuds of Noise-B-Gone 2000 and took them and plugged them into her ears as she then said. "I'm gonna need those." she then hides under the bed.

When she did the others then noticed a rumbling going on in Lisa and Lily's room and looked noticing some sort of green gas leaving the room as Luna then believed what was going to happen next and immediately covered her kids ears and held them close as they did the same, covering her ears and holding her close to them as a giant explosion that blows the entire roof off the house went off in the room as the roof lands back on top the house, upside down.

After that Lori then said shouting very loudly as the explosion has also caused some of them to go temporally deaf. "GREAT! NOW WE CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!"

As she said that the others who were Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, possibly Lily began say, "What?!", "What did you say?!", "I can't hear you!", and "Who saying what?!" as Lincoln, Leni, Luna and Lisa who left from under the bed noticed their siblings can't hear as Lisa then shouted through their sisters loud talking taking the earbuds out.

"I think I should go and try to make a antidote to bring back everyone's hearing before this shouting gives us a headache!"


	17. Chapter 17

Inside the bathroom all of the loud kids were at the sink getting ready for bed tonight, as while they were Luna was singing a song while she puts a purple facial cream on her face, while she sang her song, Luan who's flossing her teeth and braces stopped and said happily in a joke. "Hey, look! I'm at a floss for words!"

She then began laughing as while she did Leni who was brushing her hair then said happily. "I brush my hair exactly 50 times a night to keep it beautiful. 34...35...36-" As she continued Lori smiled having a little joke as she said. "Hey, how many times have you said, like, today?"

When she asked she made her little sister lose count as she said.

"Like, 7...8...9-"

As she continued, both Lynn and Lucy were fighting over a tube of toothpaste to brush their teeth with, while they did that they then said back and forth to each other. "Hey! I had the toothpaste first!" "No, I did." "Keep your spooky hands off it!"

While they continued their brother Lincoln who's behind all them smiled having a idea and went to his Gf and Mom/Gf from behind and began lifting the back of their nightdress or nightshirt up before looking up them each seeing his Gf's turquoise bikini bottoms and their Mom's purple undies with a white skull on it, from seeing this he smiled and whispered to the two who blushed noticing. "You both look amazing."

They smiled from him saying that as he then soon got his toothbrush and looked for the tube of toothpaste before seeing that his older and younger sisters have it as they were fighting over it, while they did he then snatches the toothpaste out of Lynn's hand and said. "I'll take that."

When he did that she then looked at his hands since his face was hard to see through their sisters and told him. "Hey! Learn to share!" After that he then puts the toothpaste onto his toothbrush before soon dropping the toothpaste letting the two have it again as they began fighting over it, while they did he along with the two began walking out of the bathroom while they did Luna then said to her Daughter, stopping her from brushing her hair.

"You can stop bushing now honey."

When she told her that she smiled and then said as they were close to Lincoln's room now. "Oh, okay Mom." After saying that while they're going inside his room he looked at his Mom/Gf and asked her curiously. "Mom, why do you, put that purple facial cream on your face?" After asking she smiled and told them both.

"It helps me keep my face clean Son, and smooth too." When she told them he then smiled at her as when they were inside of his bedroom he then looked at them and then said happily. "You know what the best part is of me having my own room?" When he asked Leni then asked curiously.

"What is it?"

He then smiled at them and then said. "I can always share with you both, without any of our sisters, except Lori, knowing about it." When he told them they smiled with a blush as his Gf said happily. "Aww, thanks Linky." After her their Mom then said. "Thank you son." As they said that he then went to them and began kissing Leni first and then Luna next without anyone looking.

But after kissing a loud thud's then heard, startling the three of them almost as they soon left the room to go and see where it's coming from before going to Lynn and Lucy's room where the others are at as the three then looked and saw the two were having a fight while they are they then said to each other in anger.

"You're always Miss Gloom and Doom! Like, would it kill you to smile once in a while?!"

"It would." When she told her that Lincoln and his Gf and Mom/Gf looked at the others and then asked. "What's going on?" After he asked Lori then said to them.

"Lucy and Lynn are going at it. Again." When she told them Luan then said making a joke. "I'd make a joke about fighting, but I can't think of a good punchline."

She then laughs and then asks. "Get it? Get it?" When she asked Lisa then pulls out a tape recorder and then said into it. "Human subjects seem to be proving Charles Darwin correct."

Soon a something comes flying out of the room as the others duck in time to avoid it as it hit the wall, when it did Lori then said to her sisters and brother. "I'd hate to get in the middle of this one." When she said that Lincoln, Leni and Luna then said. "We totally agree." After saying that they all then left letting Lynn and Lucy continue fighting in their room, but while they did when the three went back into his room he then smiled and then told them happily.

"Another perk to having my own room, we don't have to get involved with anything." The two then smiled at him as Luna then said in her British accent happily. "That's right love."

Lincoln then smiled having a idea as he then said. "Guys, before you both go back to your rooms, I want to do one more thing."

When he said that they then smiled and gave him a nod as he then went over to them and lifted his Gf's nightdress, he then smiled seeing her bikini bottoms as while he saw it he began kissing the area where her pussy's at, making her blush and moan as he did that, after that he then put her nightdress down and went over to their Mom, Luna.

Once he went over to her, he then lifted her nightshirt up, and smiled seeing her purple undies with a skull on it, when he saw it he then went forward and began kissing the area where her pussy lips are at, making her both blush and moan to as he did that, but after that he then put her nightshirt down as they smiled, he then said happily to them both.

"Night Mom and Leni."

"Night." As they said that happily they then began leaving his room, but while they did Leni accidently ran into the side of the door way before Luna helped her off and asked as she and her Son/Bf were worried. "You ok honey?" She then smiled and then told her. "I'm like, ok now."

After that her Mom and their Bf then smiled as she was ok as she and their Mom began going to their room while closing the door, after that he then smiled and grabbed his toothbrush as he started to brush his teeth, after brushing he then began spitting into the garbage can he has in his room, but soon as he did, someone began to knock on his door as he opened it, revealing to be Lynn holding a pillow as he then asked her. "Hey, Lynn. What's up?"

"There's no way I'm staying in the same room with the Duchess of Darkness. Can I bunk in your bedroom tonight?" When she asked curiously he then didn't know what to say as he doesn't know how it'll be like having her bunk with him in his room, as he then said. "Uh...I'd say yes, but it's not really a bedroom, per se. There's barely enough space for me, tiny, small, cramped." When he said that Lynn then said sounding downtrodden.

"Ugh...I guess I'll just go sleep in the bathtub."

When she said that her brother then smiled and then said to her. "That's a great idea! Problem solved. Goodnight." Right before he closed the door, she made what looked like a sad baby doll eyed face, but after he closed the door he then became relieved and said.

"Aah." After that he then began guiltily sighing and then opens the door, when he opened it Lynn was still there as he then said to her. "All right, you can stay. But just for one night."

She then smiles and then said happily "Thanks, Lincoln!" She then reels back her fist making him flinch but after that she then said playfully punching his arm twice before going in. "Two for flinching!" She then began laughing, while she did he then said to himself in thought. 'It's just for one night. What's the worst that could happen?'

After saying that in thought he then goes in and then said. "Okay, we'll have to establish a few ground rules. One, keep your hands off my stuff." When he said that she then said as she began looking around his room. "Yeah-yeah-yeah, I got it bro."

When she finished looking around his room she then stopped and then said to him. "You know, I'm noticing a complete lack of balls in this room." her brother then makes a discomforted face at that remark she made before understanding what she meant as she began telling him.

"No Soccer balls, no footballs, no baseballs, no balls. Good thing I brought my own!"

She then dumps a bunch of sports balls out of her pillow case onto the floor, when she did that her brother then yawns and then said looking at his clock. "Would you look at the time? Let's just turn in and get this night over with." When he said that she then stops him and then asked before saying.

"What do you mean? It's still early, and you have a fun new roommate!" He then told her. "Yeah-" Before saying anything else she puts a wrestling mask over his head that was green and yellow as she then put one on too and then shouted. "Lucha Libre!" Lincoln then said with his hands out trying to figure out the surroundings of his room. "I can't see anything!"

When he asked his sister then said as she got on top of his bed and then shouted. "It's Lunatic Lynn off the third turnbuckle!" She then leaps off the foot of her brothers bed as he then asked before saying. "What? What? I can't hear anything, either!" After saying that she then lands on top of him and starts wrestling him to the ground and pins him down, when she did she then began counting before saying.

"One, two, three! You're out. Yeah! Lunatic Lynn is El Campeón del Mundo!"

When she said that Lincoln then asked he was a bit bruised. "Can we just go to sleep? There's less pain involved." When he asked her she then said to him. "Not when you're a sleep fighter like me!" She then reels her fist back, making him flinch again as he then looked as she smiled and said. "Two for flinching!" She then playfully punches his arm twice and laughs as her brother sighs as they began to both get ready for bed for the night.

Later at night

As it was nighttime the two were both getting ready to go to bed, but as they were when Lincoln turned off the lights, Lynn starts ricocheting a tennis ball off the wall, while doing that he then became a bit irritated by the noise and then asked. "What are you doing?"

"What? It helps me fall asleep."

When she told him he then said. "Well, it doesn't help me. Can you knock it off?" When he asked she then throws the ball at his head and begins sleeping, as they started to sleep, she lets out some gas from under the covers and laughs as he began trying to use his hand to blow away the gas as he said.

"Ugh! Lynn!" Soon as he said that to her she then pulls the covers over him and said. "DUTCH OVEN!" She then began laughing as he cries in distress over the gas she let out, soon she then sets him free as he breathes heavily as she then said to him. "Goodnight, Lincoln." He then looked at her and then said. "Goodnight."

Later

As it was now nearly the middle of the night he wasn't asleep yet as his sister was snoring so loud and drooling so much, he just can't get any sleep, after that he then gets out of his bed and takes his pillow with him, while he did he then left his room quietly and began walking through the hallway before smiling as he looked at his Gf and Lori's room as he said to himself happily and quietly.

"This is going to be a nice night." When he said that smiling he then began entering the room when he did he then quietly went over to Leni's bed where she was at sleeping with the sleep-mask over her eyes, while she was sleeping he then went up to her and began taping her as he asked. "Leni? Leni?"

When he noticed she wasn't waking up he then smiled and had a idea as he then went forward and kissed her on the lips, while he did he then noticed she was waking up as she was blushing, she then lifted the sleep-mask and looked at him before smiling as she then said. "Lincoln? Why are you in my room." She then smiled and then asked.

"Is this a dream?"

When she asked happily he then smiled at her and then said. "It's not a dream, it's me." When he told her she then blushed and then asked happily. "Oh. Then why are you in my room?"

"I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight? Lynn's snoring's keeping me awake." When he told her she then said. "Aw...I know how that is Linky." She then smiled and said. "But that's ok, you can sleep with me tonight. You are my Bf."

When she told him that he then smiled and then hugged her happily as he said. "Thank you." She smiled and then hugged him too as he began getting into the covers with her as they both began laying down in bed together, while they did he then thought for a moment and then asked. "Do you, feel like sleeping now?"

"No. I honestly can't sleep."

After telling him she then asked curiously. "What can we do to help ourselves fall asleep Linky?" He then began to look at her and then smiled as he then told her. "I think I know what we can do to help ourselves go to sleep together." She then smiled and then asked.

"What is it?" After she asked he then began to kiss her, making her blush as she began closing her eyes and started kissing him as well, while she kissed him she began to place her arms onto the back of his head, while he placed his on the sides of her hips while they kissed passionately together in bed. As they're kissing each other passionately he then looked at his Gf's nightdress and smiled having a idea as he began grabbing the sides of her nightdresses straps before soon pulling them down off her shoulders, revealing her bra straps from her shoulders, after that he then began pulling it down and off her, making her blush as her bra and bikini bottoms were now exposed, after breaking the kiss he then said

"I love you Leni."

She then smiled and told him. "I love you too Linky." After telling him he then began kissing the side of her neck, making her moan as it was good, after that he then began kissing to her shoulder as he began pulling her bra straps down her shoulders and arms, after that he then began to unhook the back of it on her back which he got, after that he then began to take off her bra with her help before they put it to the side with her dress.

When he did he then stopped kissing her shoulder and looked smiling seeing his Gf topless now as he then began to place his hands onto her chest and began rubbing it, making her moan more and begin to blush, while he did that he then stopped and went down as he began to suck on her nipples, making her gasp as she began grabbing her bedsheets gripping them as she moaned more, after that he then began to kiss down her body.

As he did that he began kissing from her belly, to her waist hips, thighs and soon her pelvis which he stopped at as he looked at her bikini bottoms, while he did he then began to pull them down slowly, teasing her as he did that, when he got them off he then put them with her clothing and then looked at her pussy, while he did he then smiled and then said to her. "You look fantastic Leni."

He then began going down and started to kiss her pussy lips, causing her to let out a gasp and begin moaning from his kissing, while he did that she then said through her moans. "Ooh Linky."

As she said that he then began to lick it, making her enjoy it more as she began to wrap her legs around his back and place her hands on the back of his head, while she did she then asked. "Please, more." He smiled at her and nodded before saying to her happily. "Sure Leni." After saying that he then went down as her hands pushed him down gently as he began sucking on her pussy lips, getting a hint of her juices as she was getting wet from the pleasure he was giving her as after a few seconds she then began feel herself reaching her peak as she then told him.

"I'm cumming Lincoln!"

When she told him he then closed her eyes as she began to squirt all over his face, covering his face in her juices as after a few seconds she then stopped and began panting as while she did she then looked and began blushing as Lincoln began to lick her juices off of his face, but after he did he then began to lick off her juices that were around her pussy, making her moan a bit until he was done, when he was he then smiled and then said.

"Your juices taste really sweet." She then began blushing and then smiled as she then said to him happily. "Thank you Lincoln." After she said that he then began to go back up to her happily and began to kiss her again, while he did she then began kissing him too, while they kissed she then began to lead her hands to his pajama pants and began to easily take them off along with his underwear, when she got them off she then put them with her clothes.

After she did that they both then began getting ready for the final part of their love making as while they got ready for it, they began positioning themselves as once they were in positon he then went down and began pushing his member into his Gf's pussy, making her give a long moan as she felt him going inside her before soon going back up and then soon back down as he began continuing the pattern.

While doing that he then looked at her and then said to her happily. "Leni, you feel amazing." When he told her that she then began to blush with a smile as she then said to him happily. "Thank you Lincoln, and you feel excellent."

When she told him he then smiled at her and then brought her into another kiss as he continued pushing his member in and out of her as they kissed, while they continued and began to go even faster they both began feelings themselves starting to reach their peaks as when they were they then broke their kiss and looked at each other smiling as he then said happily. "I'm going to cum!"

"Ooh me too!"

When she told him that they both then smiled and began to go faster as while they reached their peaks they went into a kiss which they screamed in pleasure through the kiss as they both began cumming, as they did Lincoln came inside of her pussy, while she squirted all over his member, coating it in her juices, after they finished they both then froze for a moment before soon laying back down on the bed panting.

As they laid down on the bed they then looked at each other and smiled as they began hug each other close in comfort as they brought the covers over their nude bodies as when they did Leni then said happily. "I love you Lincoln."

"I love you too Leni." He then gave her a kiss on her lips as they began laying down as he then said happily. "Goodnight." She smiled and then said happily as she hugged him close. "Goodnight too." After that he then kept his member inside of his Gf's pussy as he never took it out of her as they both began to then fell asleep together comfortably in her bed smiling together from the love making they both had.

Later

As it was now morning the sun began rising to the sky over Royal Woods Michigan as while it began shining the light began to go through the windows of the house, while it did Lincoln who was sleeping then began waking up, while he did he then began to look down and smiled seeing his Gf sleeping as he saw her sleeping he then smiled and said to her quietly.

"Get as much sleep as you can, you need it."

After telling her happily with a smile, he then began to soon pull out of her pussy as his member was still in her from last night as she began moaning from him pulling out of her, once he's out of her he smiled and began get off her bed carefully to let her sleep before soon getting his clothes from the floor, once he got them he then started to put them on, once he got them on he smiled and said happily.

"Now let's see if Lynn's done with my room."

Before he left the room he then looked at the floor and saw Leni's clothes on the floor from last night, when he saw them he then smiled and began picking them up before putting them at the corner of her bed to put on when she wakes up, when he saw her bikini bottoms as he then smiled and said happily. "I'm sure she'll let me keep them."

As he said that he then grabbed her undies and began sniffing them as he smiled and then said. "They smell so sweet."

After that he then began to put them into one of his pockets before soon leaving the her and Lori's bedroom, when he left it he then began to go to his room, when he got to it Lynn began leaving his room as she just got out of bed and feels refreshed, soon she then sees him and said. "What a great night sleep." When she said that he began pushing her to her and Lucy's room as she said.

"Hey!"

"Thank you for staying at Chateau Lincoln, where we have a one night maximum stay. Thank you." He then gets her back into her own room and his to his, but off in the distance in her room he began hearing her and Lucy argue as she started it as they both each said.

"What are you doing here?" "What am I doing here?"

She then gets kicked out as her little sister then said to her. "Get out!" After saying that her older sister then said. "What do you mean, get out? Fine! I'll just stay in Lincoln's room again! He's a way cooler roomy, anyway!"

As she said that she then began to go back in Lincoln's room as he said. "But-" He was then cutoff by her when she closed the door as he then looked at his little sister and said. "Lucy! Please make up with Lynn!"

"I'd rather wear pink." When she said that he then said. "But-" Before he could finish again she then closes the door as he then sighs now that his older sister is now back in his room again.

Later

On the sidewalk he along with Leni and their Mom were walking to school with their older sister Lori and Lincoln's friend Clyde, while they were walking he then asked curiously. "What do I do, guys? I can't just kick her out. She is our sister, but she's invaded my space."

"Can you blame her for staying? You're just too good a roommate." When his friend said that his the two who were worried of him and their sister then began agreeing as he then started to get an idea and smiled as he said.

"But...What if I was a bad roommate? I've got a plan!"

He then runs back home to do the plan as Leni said smiling. "Yeah!" She then ran with him to but as they did, before running back home Luna then stopped them quickly and said. "Wait kids! We still have school." Soon as she said that the two then stopped, and turned around back to school as her Son then said.

"Right. I'll just execute my plan after school." As he said that they all then continued their walk back to the direction where their School is at.

Later

As it was nearly nighttime again Lynn began stepping into her brothers room, only to notice something's different about him this night as she said his name. "Lincoln?" He then turned around revealing he was now wearing a goth attire like to Lucy's as he said despondently.

"Hey, Lynn. Wanna hear my new poem? It's called Space."

He then takes out the paper he had and starts reading out loud. "Space, deep, black, endless, like my heart. Space, mine invaded. Torn apart. This is the real me, Lynn. I can understand if you don't want to be my roommate anymore."

Soon as he told her she first sounded upset as she said. "Oh." Suddenly she began laughing, surprising him as she then said. "Oh, that is the best impression of Lucy ever!" She then wraps him around her arm and said. "You are so funny, roomy!" She then laughs some more as her brother was disappointed that the plan didn't work as he thought this would get her to move back in with Lucy.

Later

As it was now nighttime he was having a sleepless night as she was snoring and drooling in her sleep, keeping him awake.

Later the next night

As it was now nighttime again the next day she began to enter the room before seeing her brother on top of his bed as he shouted. "Campeón del Mundo Loco Lincoln!" With his wrestling mask on he then jumps from the bed and surprise attacks her and pins her down as he began counting.

"One, two, three! You're out! Yeah! Rah! Whoo!"

While he began cheering she began to sit back up as she then said. "Hey, that's cheating." She then began to chuckle a bit as she then said. "I like the way you think!" She then began laughing as he sighed knowing this will be the 3rd night she'll be in his room.

Later

As it was nighttime as they were both sleeping, this time she wasn't snoring nor dropping as while they were he then woke up to try one more thing as he then lets out a really big gas under the blanket, making his sister wake up immediately with wide-eyes as he then pulls the covers over her and said smiling. "DUTCH OVEN!" He then laughs as she cries in distress this time, she then got out of the blanket and said sounding furious.

"That is it!"

She then soon gets out of bed and leaves, making her brother smile in belief that his plan finally worked and he has his space back, but then stops when he sees her return with all her stuff cheerful with a grin as she said. "You really are the best roommate ever! I'm moving in! Permanently!"

Soon as she said that, Lincoln then looked shocked as he now has to endure sleepless nights with her as his roommate possibly forever.

Later

As she was now sleeping while snoring and drooling again he could not sleep as he began thinking what to do now before smiling as he knows what to do as he began leaving his bed again quietly and soon leaves his room, when he does he then goes to his Mom and Luan's room and opens it quietly, when he does, he then began to go inside and walk over to where the two were sleeping, he then made it to the ladder and walks up it to his Mom/Gf's bed.

When he made it he then asked Luna curiously. "Mom?" She began to wake up as she sat up and looked at him with a smile as she asked curiously and happily. Yes Son?"

When she asked curiously with a smile he then asked her. "Is it ok if I sleep in your room tonight, please?" When he asked she then grinned and then said happily in her British accent. "Sure thing love, as long as Luan doesn't wake up, it'll be A-Ok." He then smiled as he then hugged her happily and then said.

"Thank you Mom." After hugging her they then began to look at each other with a smile as they both went into a passionate kiss together, while kissing Luna began blushing from it as after breaking the kiss they panted as he then said to her happily.

"I love you Mom." Luna smiled and then said. "I love you too Son." They both then continued kissing as while they did Lincoln began to quietly remove her nightshirt as he pulled it up and soon off her before putting it to the side as after he did that they then broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

While doing that he smiled at her seeing that her flat chest and nipples were now exposed to him as he smiled and then told her happily. "You're hot Mom."

"Aww, thanks Son."

He then smiled and began kissing her shoulder, making her moan as he began kissing down going to her flat chest, sides, belly, waist, hips and thighs all the way to her pelvis which he stopped at with a smile as he began grabbing her undies and began pulling them down slowly, teasing her as she blushed from him doing that.

Once he got them off he then put them to the side with her nightshirt and looked as he saw that she was now nude with her pussy lips exposed now as he smiled and went down and began licking them, causing her to gasp and then moan as he did that, while doing that he began to lick her pussy, causing her to moan more as she then held the back of his head and held it down as she asked. "Please, Son, more."

"Sure Mom."

He then went down and began sucking on her pussy lips causing her to let out a gasp and begin moaning louder as he did that, she then began to grip her bed feeling her reach her peak as she then said quietly. "I'm cumming Son!" He smiled and closed his eyes as she began squirting all over his face.

While she did he waited until she was done, when she was he then smiled and began licking off her juices from his face and her pussy lips, making her moan a bit when he did that, when he finished he then smiled and said. "You're juices are tasty Mom." She blushed when he said that and went forward and began kissing him, while kissing him she then began to remove his pants and underwear by unbuttoning and unzipping his pants before pulling them down.

Once they were off she then put them to the side with hers as they began getting ready for the final part, positioning themselves as once in position Lincoln then began going down pushing his member into Luna's pussy, making her gasp and moan as he entered her, once he was inside he then began to push in and soon out of her, continuing the pattern as they began going faster each second, while they did he smiled and asked. "Want more Mom?"

"Yes Son, please."

When she happily asked he then smiled and began placing his hands onto her flat chest and began rubbing, making her moan more as she feels her nipples being rubbed by his hands, while doing that they then began to go faster while they did they both soon began to get a tingling sensation building up inside them as when they noticed Luna then said quietly. "I'm going to cum Son!"

"Me too Mom!" They began to go faster as they both then went into a kiss to silent their moans as they came as he began cumming inside of her pussy lips as she squirted all over his member, when that was done they both then began laying down on her bed panting as while they did they then looked at each other smiling as they both said to each other.

"I love you." After saying that they both then smiled and began going to sleep together happily in each others arms for the night without waking up Luan.

Later

As it was now becoming morning again he began waking up as while he did he then looked and smiled at Luna who was also waking up as well, as she looked and smiled at him too, while she did he then said happily and quietly as Luan's still sleeping. "Morning Mom."

"Morning Son." After she said that quietly as well, before soon getting up from the top bunk bed, when they got up they then started to soon get off it as they each went down the ladder carefully, not waking up Luan who's still sleeping, after going down it they then smiled as his Mom/Gf said quietly. "Now that we're awake let's get ready for the day, ok Son?"

When she asked him he smiled and nodded to her, after that they began to pick up their nightclothes from last-night and began to put them back on as while they did Lincoln noticed his Mom's purple undies with a skull on them on the floor and smiled as he picked them up she noticed and blushed as he smiled and said. "Your undies are amazing like Leni's Mom."

"Aww, thanks, you can keep them Son."

He smiled and nodded as they began to leave her room happily to get ready for the day, while they left Lincoln headed to his room notices his little sister ricocheting one of Lynn's tennis balls across the wall, she then sighed like she usually does before her brother said with a small smile.

"Good morning." She then said denying as she thought he asked about the ball she had as she said. "Ball? What ball?" She then tosses the ball away as it bounces off the wall and hits her head, which she was ineffective by as this made her brother start to get suspicious as he then went to his room and then finds Lynn on his bed, sighing as well while reading a poetry from her little sister, while she did that he then said. "Good morning, Lynn."

"Book of Lucy's poems?"

She then tosses the book away even though Lincoln didn't ask about it as she then said. "What book of Lucy's poems?" The book then hits her head, making her brother extra curious about this as he's starting to see that his older and little sister are beginning to miss each other as he then got his clothes for the day and soon left to go and get ready for the day.

Later

At the sidewalk the three were walking with their sister Lori and Clyde again as while they were, he then said. "I know they miss each other. I just need to figure out a way to get them to make up."

"Nothing brings two opposites together like a nice dinner. Good food, good conversation, romance is in the air." When Clyde said that he began to look at his Gf who blushed with a smile knowing what he meant by that, as while he did the three became confused as his friend asked. "Romance?" When he asked his friend then snap out of it and said.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry about that, I was just daydreaming about a date with Lori. What were you saying?"

When he said that it made Lori blush even more from that but gave the three an idea as he smiled and said. "That's a great idea, though, minus the romance." When the two nodded as Luna said happily. They'll be so caught up in dinner, that they'll forget all about the fight, make up, and my Son can get his room back!" When she said that happily Leni then smiled and nodded as their Bf or Son/Bf then said happily.

"Time to execute the plan!" He then runs back home, but then turns around as he said to them with a small smile. "After school. Right." They then nodded and began following him.

Later

As it was nighttime again they began to execute his plan as when he was back inside the house along with his Gf and Mom/Gf he slip a little invitations into Lucy's poetry book as Luna slips the other under his door as when they did that they went over to their sisters room which was empty as Leni came out of it smiling as Lincoln asked curiously with a smile. "Is the dinner done for them?"

"Yep, I made them perfect."

They then looked in the room and saw a nice table setup with a white table cloth over it as there were two plates of Spaghetti and meatballs on the plates with some parmesan on it, as when they saw it all in place Lincoln smiled and then said. "It's perfect." they then heard the stairs from the bottom, when they did he then said. "Quick hide!"

Just like that they then went over to Leni and Lori's room and opened the door before going in as they then opened the door a little to see what happens as they watch seeing Lucy come up the stairs with the note and Lynn coming out of Lincoln's room with her note as when she got out they both then went to their room and looked at each other knowing why they're there and decide to get the dinner over with.

When inside the three then left the room and carefully went over to the two's room that their in and saw that they were sitting at the table with their food as they was a long pause before they both said. "I'm glad you finally wanna apologize to me." They realized they both said the same thing and then said angrily. "What? Me apologize to you? You're here to apologize to me!" As they began the three then realized the plan's going south from there as their sisters are about to go at it yet again as they shouted each. "You are absolutely crazy."

"What? Are you crazy? Absolutely not!" "I don't understand why you think this is my fault!" "I mean, really!" "You are absolutely wrong." "Just respect the space!"

The commotion the two were having gets attention of the other sisters as they all looked in, while they did Lori said seeing how bad it was. "Yikes. I'd sure hate to get in the middle of that." When she said that Lincoln then began realizing what he must do as he said. "Yeah, but...Sometimes, you have to." When he said that right before he goes in their room Leni an Luna then stop him as Luna said.

"Your not going in alone dude, we're coming with you." When she said that with her Daughter nodding her Son then smiled and said. "Thanks guys, now let's go in." They then nodded as they began to go inside the room as they did Lucy and then Lynn said. "It's just ridiculous." "I'm not the one who started it! You're the one who started it!" "Please." "Don't even get me started!"

Soon after arguing with each other the three then shouted to the two. "HOLD IT!" Soon as they get their attention he then said. "Guys, we set this all up so that you two would make up." When he said that they then began questioning them as the two each said.

"You did this?" "Why?"

"Because we realize even though it must be tough to have to share a space all the time, we know you miss each other." When Leni said that Luna then told them. "But you're both just too stubborn to admit it." The two then see what they meant as the two each said. "I guess I do have trouble sleeping without a ball banging against the wall." "And I guess I do miss hearing you sigh heavily as you write your poems."

After they finished telling each other that Lincoln then asked and said to them. "See? Now you two make up, because if I have to spend one more night with Snorezilla over here, I'm going to go insane!" Lynn then throws a meatball at him which surprised the three as her little sister said. "Ha! Nice throw."

"You like that?" When she said that to her smiling she then throws another one at her brother who then soon throws it back as she ducks and it hits her little sister instead as she then laughs at it before being hit with one into her mouth by her as she then said with a usual small smile.

"Ha-ha." The two of them then grabbed some spaghetti and look like they're about to take their fight to a whole new level as they were the three then said worriedly. "Uh-oh."

Soon Lynn and Lucy started the fight, a food-fight as it was out of their enjoyment than their frustration and they start laughing as while they did Lincoln, Leni, Luna began dodging the sauce and spaghetti that comes there way as while they did Lori then said. "Well...I'm outskies." After she said that Luan then said making a joke.

"Yeah. It's way pasta our bedtime."

She then began laughing as she and her sisters minus Luna and Leni headed off to bed, soon as the food fight was over Lynn and Lucy were satisfied now as they each said happily. "So, I can move back in?" "Nothing would make me happier." Soon after saying that Lynn reels back her fist and then said.

"Two for flinching!" She then stops noticing Lucy didn't flinch as she said. "Dang! It never works on you." Soon they both then hugged each other as Lucy then said. "I'm glad we made up, but there's no way we can sleep here tonight." They and the three looked and saw how messy their room was from their food fight as it got all over their beds and walls as they then looked at their brother and said.

"Lincoln?"

When he said that the three then knew what they were going to ask for as when they did Lincoln then thought for a quick moment and then smiled as he then said. "It's ok Lynn and Lucy, you can use me room for tonight. I'll sleep on the couch downstairs for tonight." When he told them that he then secretly winks to Leni and their Mom Luna making them blush a bit knowing what he meant by that as Lynn asked. "You sure bro?"

"I'm sure of it Lynn." After telling her she then shrugged with a smile to Lucy as they then began getting ready for bed for the night.

Later at nighttime

As it was nighttime Lincoln who left the bathroom now in his pajamas began to make his way over to his Gf's room as when he opened the door when none of their sisters were around outside he went in and closed the door behind him as he smiled seeing Leni and Luna laying down in Leni's bed happily as while they were, Lori's in her bed that she's always been in since every-night, texting Clyde while she did that with headphones on, Luna asked happily.

"Anything you both want before we get ready for bed tonight?"

The two then smiled and said. "We're hungry Mom." She then smiled at them both happily as she began to lift up her nightshirt and grabbed the bottom of it before lifting it up, exposing her purple undies with the skull on it and her flat chest as she smiled and said. "Here you go kids."

She then brought them to her flat chest as she gasped feeling them sucking on her nipples as milk squirted out of them from the sucking as she began moaning quietly as her kids drink it, while they did she said through her moans.

"Ooh, kids, keep drinking till you're both full." they then nodded and continued, making her moan more as they drink her milk from her flat chest, as after a minutes she let out a quiet gasp as they unlatched from her nipples, when they did she then smiled at them and then asked happily. "You both full kids?" they both smiled and then nodded to her as Lincoln said. "It was delicious Mom."

When he said that she then smiled as the three of them began to into bed as they started to climb up and lay down as they began to hug each other close happily as they did Lincoln then smiled and kissed the two on the lips, making them both blush but as they blushed their Mom soon noticed a wet spot on the sleeve around the shoulder when she noticed it she then asked a bit worried. "What's that Son?"

When she asked he then looked confused and noticed she was talking about the wet-spot as he then said. "Oh that, uh...I accidently spilt some water on it when I was getting out of the shower." When he told her Leni started to believe him a bit before their Mom said worried. "Lincoln, I know your lying. Please, tell me what happened." When she asked he then knew he couldn't lie to her and then said in sadness as he lifted the sleeve showing the two the bruise.

"I...Got it from School. I was being bullied."

The two then gasped in which Lori didn't hear from the headphones as the two then asked now more worried. "Who did it?" When they asked he then told them. "I...Don't remember her name, but, when we go to School again, I can try to show you who it was." After telling them they then gave a small smile and then a nod as Leni said while they both began hugging him.

"Don't worry Linky, when we see her picking on you in School or when you show us her will make sure she gets what she deserves." He then looked at them and asked. "You promise?" When he asked giving them a small smile they then nod once to him smiling as he then hugged them nearly in tears and said. "Thank you Mom and Leni."

They smiled and then said. "Welcome Lincoln." After that they then continued hugging as they began laying down, while they did he then said to them smiling. "Night Leni and Mom."

They both smiled and then said. "Night Lincoln." After that the three then began to fall asleep together, cuddling close happily as it was going to be a very nice night.


	18. Chapter 18

In Aloha Beach, the Louds were all there as they were all having a nice vacation there over the weekend as they and their family found out they had enough to go to it this week as while they're all there, Lincoln, Leni, Luna were on the private part of the Aloha beach along with their older sister, Lori who was with her Bf Clyde who came with them there to hang out with his Gf.

While they were there all in their swim clothes, enjoying their time on the private beach, laying on their beach towels under the umbrella they have above them for shade Lincoln then smiled at Leni and Luna before saying. "Mom, Leni." They both looked at him with a grin as Luna then asked. "Yes Son?"

"Is this the best weekend we're ever having together?"

They both smiled and then nodded as they both said happily. "Yes." "Like, yes." After telling him he smiled as they continued enjoying their time relaxing, but after a little while Lincoln began to remember something, he then soon looked over at his Gf and Mom/Gf and then told them happily.

"Guys, I also want to thank you both for saving me from that bully from yesterday at the end of School before the weekend." When he told them they smiled as Leni then said. "Welcome Linky." Their Mom then said. "Will do anything to protect you dude."

After telling him that they then smiled Leni then said. "Oh, remember when it happened." When she said that Luna then said happily. "It happened yesterday honey." She then nodded to her as they then began to remember that yesterday as the flashback began.

Flashback

Back to yesterday, around pass 12Pm as it was the end of School of the week, Leni and Luna were both leaving their classrooms, which was Home or Music Class, while they left the classes as Luna smiled at her Daughter and then said. "Hi Leni. How was class?"

"Oh it was like, amazing, we learned how to make dresses today." She then showed her Mom the dress she made which was similar to what she was wearing right now as her Mother smiled and then said. "That's wonderful."

When she told her she then looked at her and then asked curiously with a grin. "Oh, what did you do in Music class today?" When she asked her Mom then smiled and then told her happily while holding her guitar. "I learned some new jams, like this one." She then began playing her guitar, after doing that Leni smiled and said.

"Oh, that was excellent M-I mean Luna."

"Aw, thanks Leni." After saying that they began walking, while they did she then said. "Let's go and get Lincoln, he must be waiting for us over at his locker." As they make their way to where he's at right now, as they want to get and bring him with them when they begin leaving School, after a few minutes of walking as they're close to the hallway where he's at they then stopped as they heard something wrong in the hall as Luna said quietly. "Shh-wait honey, what's happening in that hall doesn't sound right?" When she told Leni she then asked quietly too, worried. "What do you mean?"

Luna then listened closely and began hearing what was like chuckling, but the bad kind, after hearing it she then looked at her daughter and told her. "Sounds like bullying." After saying that they then began to look and peak the corner before seeing who was getting bullied as it was their Bf or Son/Bf Lincoln being bullied by this girl, who looked to be older then him, with a blue dash dye in her hair, as while seeing this Leni then asked now more worried.

"Mom, do you think that's the same bully that Linky was telling us the one time?"

She then nodded to her, looking at the bully in disgust and anger as she then said in her British accent. "It sure is, I think I'm going to give her a bloody piece of my mind for messing with my Son." Leni nodded looking at the bull in anger too as they began to come into the hallway and run towards the two to stop her from harming her Son, once close Luna said. "Get away from him!" They then pushed her away from Lincoln as the two looked at their Mom who said.

"Never bully our brother, if you do that'll be the last time you try to mess with a Loud." After telling the bully that she then said to them while backing away. "Ok, ok! I won't do it again." After saying that she then began to leave, but as she did the two then looked at their Bf or Son/Bf as Luna then asked. "Lincoln are you okay?"

When she asked he then smiled at them and then said. "Yes, I'm ok." As he said that he then was going to thank them, but before he did he notices the bully coming back, running towards them as she running towards his Gf and Mom/Gf which he shouted. "Look out!"

They were confused a bit before noticing the bully running towards them as when they did they both then either jumped or got out of the way, but after doing that Luna grabbed the girls guitar, in which was on her back as she yanked it off her, ripping it from the straps it's connected to, when she did that the bully noticed and looked at her before saying.

"Hey!"

Before she says anything else she was then hit in the face with her own guitar as it broke in half from the collision to her face as after she fell to the floor with her guitar landing onto her legs she looked in shocked seeing that her own guitar was broken to pieces as she looked at the two, while she did Luna then tells her. "That's what happens when someone like you messes with a Loud."

After saying that, Leni then walked to her and then slapped her on the face, leaving a red mark on her and said. "Yeah never mess with my Brother again." After that the three began to leave, but then stopped as the two's Mom then said.

"Oh, and if you try to bully him or anyone in the family again you'll end up like your guitar." After that they then began to leave the hall, leaving the bully shocked, as once the three made it out the front door of the School they began to walk back home together, smiling as they left School grounds.

End of Flashback

When the flashback ended, Lincoln, Leni, Luna smiled happily from it as the two were happy Lincoln came out unharmed as he was happy that his Mom and Gf did that to stop the bully and protect, as while they smiled he then began to kiss both Leni and Luna, making them both blush when he did that, when he finished he then told them. "I love you guys."

"We love you too."

After saying that they then began to lay back to watching the nice view of the beach as they began to cuddle close together happily as they did that, after that Lincoln then looked around the private part of Aloha Beach and notices that they were the only ones in the area now, when he did he then looked at the two and then asked curiously. "Mom, Leni, do you know where Lori and Clyde are at?" When he asked they looked and noticed the two were gone as Luna said.

"I...Honestly don't know Son, but I'm sure they'll come back, they probably went to do something busy together." He smiled and nodded as they continued to enjoy the view together.

Meanwhile

While they were enjoying the view, inside of the changing room of Aloha Beach Clyde and Lori were inside of it laying down together on the length seat where people usually sit and or set their spare of clothes at, kissing each other passionately, as after breaking the kiss they then looked at each other and smiled as Clyde then said to his Gf happily. "I'm happy you were able to get me to come with you here Lori." She then giggled and then said to him. "Me too Clyde, and since it's just us in here, with the door locked we can have some, time together."

He nodded to her happily as they went into another kiss as after kissing a few seconds later they then broke the kiss as Clyde began to go down and start kissing the side of his Gf's neck, making her gasp and then moan as he began to trail his kisses to her shoulder and then down to body to her sides, then belly, before reaching her waist, hips and then thighs before stopping at her bikini bottoms as he smiled and asked. "Ready Lori?"

"Yes."

After saying that with a sexy smile he smiled and began to kiss her light-blue bikini bottoms where her pussy's at before soon grabbing the strings and untying them, once they were undone he then began to pull them off her and put them to the side, before looking and soon smiling as he sees that her pussy lips are now exposed to him as he said.

"You look amazing sugar-lips." She then blushed before letting out a moan when he went down and started licking her pussy, in which began making her moan more as he continued licking, while he did she then wrapped her legs around his head and asked through her moans. "Ooh boo-boo-bear, please do more."

He smiled and then gave a nod before placing his lips onto her pussy and began sucking it, making her moan a bit louder as she gripped the length seat their on when he began doing that as she feels a sensation building up in her from each sucking her Bf does to her as she then said as she moaned louder.

"Ooh I'm cumming!"

Clyde then closed his eyes as Lori started to moan as she began squirting all over his face as it lasted for a few seconds until she was done, when she was she the looked at her Bf who then began licking and drinking her juices off of his face as when he was done he then told her with a grin. "Wow sugar lips, your juices are delicious." As he said that he then went down and then licked the juices off that were around her pussy, making her moan when he did that before he kisses his way back up her going up to her thighs, hips, waist, belly and then side before soon making it back up to her as they started kissing

While kissing Lori then began grabbing Clyde's trunks as she began to pull them off, soon once she pulled them off they then began getting ready for the final part as they positioned themselves for it as once in positon he then went down and began pushing his member inside of her pussy lips, making her gasp and moan as he entered, once he was in he then looked at her and said happily. "You feel really good Lori."

"You too."

After saying that through her moans he then made it all the way down and then went back up as he began going down and up in the pattern as while they were doing that they looked at each other while they began to go faster after each push in, as Clyde then asked with a smile. "Want more?" Lori nodded to him and said. "Yes, please more."

He then looked down and began placing his hands onto her chest as he began rubbing it, making her moan as he did that as she then gasped and moaned louder when he began to suck on her nipples, giving her more pleasure as they began to go faster, but after a few minutes they both began to feel something building up inside of them as while they did she then looked at her Bf and said.

"I'm going to cum, ooh!"

After she moaned when her Bf unlatched from her chest and nipples he then looked at her and said. "Me too!" After saying that they both then went into another kiss and then moaned through it while cumming as Clyde came inside Lori's pussy as she squirted all over his member as they both collapsed onto the seat panting before looking at each other and saying happily.

"I love you." After saying that they then began to lay down for a little while for some rest, then soon when they finished resting they both began to get up from the floor and began putting their swim-clothes back on, when they got them back on they smiled as she then asked. "What should we do now?"

When she asked him he then said. "Hmm...Let's go and see how Lincoln, Leni and Luna are doing." She nodded to him in agreement as they began leaving the changing room back to the private beach to see how the three are doing.


	19. Chapter 19

HAs it was morning of the day after Lynn Sr. and Rita's Anniversary and after Lincoln, Leni and their Mom Luna gave the two a picture of the three of them and their siblings, the sun began to shine, while it did, inside of Lincoln's bedroom as his alarm began going off as when it did he hit the snooze button and began sitting up in his bed, he let out a yawn, soon a very sweet scent of something good hit his nostrils as he smiled and said to himself.

"Wow, who's making breakfast? It smells amazing."

After saying that he then got up from his bed and began opening the drawer of his clothes, he started to take off his pajamas before putting them away and soon put on his morning clothes he got out, but once they were on he started heading out of his room, down the hall and began to go down the stairs following the smell of the sweet scent, once downstairs he then walked into the kitchen and then saw his Gf and their Mom in it.

While seeing them, his Gf was getting something from the fridge as Luna was cooking over at the stove, as they were doing that he smiled at the two and said while giving a small wave. "Hi Leni, hi Mom." They looked at him happily and said. "Morning Lincoln." After greeting their Mom then asked him.

"What some breakfast Son? I made it just for the three of us." He then smiled before looking around before asking. "Wait, where's the others? Are they asleep still?" After asking his Gf then told him as she took out a carton of milk from the fridge.

"Oh they went to the store to buy, like, thingy's for dinner tonight, including a desert."

After saying that clumsy their Mom smiled and then told her. "You mean dessert honey." Her Daughter then realized it after being told and said happily. "Oh yeah, that." After that he then smiled and then asked them both.

"What are we having for breakfast together? It smells delicious." When he asked them happily they smiled as Luna then said as she lifted the pan to show him. "I'm happy you asked Son. We're having 3 stacked chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, it'll have maple syrup and whip cream on it with a strawberry on top."

When she finished Leni then said happily as she's holding the milk carton. "With milk on the side too."

When she said that Lincoln then smiled and then said before asking. "Cool. Can I help?" Luna smiled and then said before she asked asked. "Sure Son. Want to help me add the toppings to them when their 3 stacked? Leni's going to pour the batter into the pan." He then smiled and gave a nod before saying.

"Sure Mom, that'll be cool." After saying that, he went over to the stove where she's at as she put the one pancake she made onto one of the three plates that she had out for herself and her kids as her daughter who after poured the milk into their 3 cups, grabbed the bowl of chocolate chip pancake batter happily and poured it onto the pan as their Mom began making more chocolate pancakes as at some point when they made 3 stacks in one of the plates Lincoln began to add the toppings.

Which were the maple syrup, whip cream and strawberries right onto the pancake stack and began waiting till the next ones are ready.

Few minutes later

After they finished cooking the pancakes and putting the toppings on them the three were done, when they were they put the pan into the sink along with the spatula, before soon grabbing their plates of chocolate chip pancakes and cups of milk before going over to the dinning table to eat, as when they made it Luna smiled and asked. "Ready to try out and see how they taste dudes?" As she asked they then smiled and nodded as they said.

"Yes Mom."

She smiled as they began to use their knives to cut out a piece of the chocolate chip pancakes they're having before using their forks to take out the piece and take a bite of it, when they took the bite they then began chewing the piece up before swallowing it as when they did they then smiled at the good flavor of it as Lincoln said. "It's delicious Mom." After telling her Leni smiled and then said.

"Yeah and the chocolate chips make it taste so, chocolaty."

Luna then smiled from her kids compliments to the breakfast she made with their help and then said happily. "Thank you kids, I'll always do my best to take care of you two, I love you both." They smiled and then hugged their Mom as they said.

"We love you too Mom." She then began to hug them as well for a moment as after hugging they then began to eat their breakfast together.

Later

After they had finished eating their chocolate pancakes they had along with the cups of milk they began to get up from the table but as they did Luna then said with a smile. "Let's wash the plates loves." They nodded to her and then said with a grin. "Sure Mom." After saying that they then picked up their plates, forks, knives and empty cups and began bringing them to the kitchen.

Once they brought them into the kitchen they then soon put their plates, forks, knives, cups into the sink where the pan and spatula are in as they began to turn on the hot water of the sink, before getting the dry rag, dish soap and some sponges for them to use as they began to put the soap onto the sponges before they began to clean the dishes and other things they had in the sink, soon when they finished cleaning they then began drying them off before putting them away.

When they put them away into either the cabinets, drawers or covers they began to go into the living room together as while they did Lincoln then asked happily. "Can we watch TV Mom?"

"Sure Son, that'll be nice."

He and Leni then smiled as they went to the couch and began sitting down and lay back on it and relax, while they did he then grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, after that he then began changing the channel until it was at the one the three of them will watch as they began watching the show they put on, while they did, Luna then looked at her kids and smiled as she then asked them. "Hey kids, while we're watching TV, is there anything you need?"

After she asked Lincoln and Leni, she noticed their stomachs then began to growl a bit as the two looked at each other before looking at their Mom as Lincoln said and asked with a grin. "I know we had breakfast Mom, but we really want your milk Mom. Please?" When he told her she then smiled and then said to them as she began grabbing the bottom of her purple shirt with the skull on it. "Sure Kids, anything for you two." She then lifted her shirt up, exposing her flat chest to her kids as she smiled and then said to them. "Here you go kids."

They smiled and then went forward as their Mom placed her hands behind their heads and brought them to her flat chest as they'll begin latch onto it, causing her to gasp and begin moaning as they began sucking on her nipples causing her milk to squirt out into their mouths as they drink it, while they did she moan from them drinking her milk.

While she moaned they both continued sucking her nipples making her moan more as they did that, but after a few minutes of sucking they then unlatched from her flat chest, making her gasp when they unlatched, she then looked at her kids with a smile as Lincoln said. "Mom, your milk is the best."

"Yeah and like, the sweetest too."

After her Daughter said that with a grin Luna then blushed and began bringing her shirt down before she kissed her daughter on her head, before soon kissing her Son on the lips, after that they continued to watch TV together, while watching it, he looked and smiled at his Gf and their Mom, but while looking at their Mom he then had a idea and looked over at his Gf and asked. "Leni could you come upstairs with me please?"

"Sure!" After saying that as she nodded with a grin they both got up from the couch before following him towards the stairs, when he stopped he then looked at their Mom Luna, and said with a smile. "Mom, stay where you're at and relax. After what you did for me and Leni for breakfast you deserves it."

Their Mom smiled at them and then said happily. "Sure Son, but if you both need anything, let me know, I'll come up and help you both." He nodded and then said with a grin. "Sure thing Mom." After that the two then went upstairs as their Mom continued to watch TV while waiting.

Later

As when the two were upstairs Lincoln began to bring his Gf to her and Lori's room as when he did he then said to her with a smile. "Leni I have to tell you something." She grinned and then said. "Ohh, what is it you want to tell me?" He smiled and then tells her.

"Leni, since our Mom has been taking great care of us ever since she became our Mom, we should give her a gift." When he told her, she then grinned at the idea and then said. "Cool. What should we get for her?"

After asking he then hums and then tells her having a idea. "I know, will make gifts for her." She smiled and then said. "That sounds excellent, I can make something for her that she'll like, like a clothing of some-sort." Lincoln then told her.

"That's good, I'll make something for her that she'll like too, something like a coffee mug for her, but it won't be like the ones I did from before, it'll be better."

His Gf smiled and nods as after that before they could go and make the gifts for their Mom before they go and do that Lincoln stopped and then said. "Leni, before I go, could you, be in bikini bottoms please?"

"Sure!" After saying that he then went over to her, when he did she then went down on one knee when he made it to her as they both kissed each other passionately, after kissing he then left her room to his as they were going to get ready to make somethings for Luna for being the best Mother to them, as when he made it to his room he then began looking around his room as he asked himself curiously. "Where's that clay kit at?" When he asked himself he then looked under his bed and smiled seeing the clay kit as he said while pulling it out from under his bed as he then said. "There it is." Once he pulled it out he then opened it and looked inside it seeing the closed cups of clay that are in different colors as while looking in it he said to himself. "Where's the color at?"

He then smiled and took out a colored kind of clay that was purple before taking out another one that was white as he then said to himself. "Ok making Mom a gift for her starts now." After saying that Lincoln then began to mold the Coffee Mug he's making for their Mom.

Meanwhile

In Leni's room she was putting on the bikini bottoms for her Bf as her dress was lifted up, while it was she began slipping it on until it was snugged against her waist as she smiled and put her dress back down, when she did that she then hummed and then said. "Hm...What kind of clothing should I make for Mom?"

She then had a idea and then said to herself. "Oh I know." She then went over to her closet and began digging out some fabric, felt and cloth along with some sewing needles, thread, scissors and glitter as she looked at what she got and said.

"She's going to love this."

After saying that she then went over to her bed and began making the clothing that she's going to make for their Mom as she began making the gift for her too.

Meanwhile

As they were both making their gifts for Luna as Lincoln had finished making the perfect shape of a Coffee Mug before getting a piece of white clay as he began roll it until it was thin before putting it on the front of the Mug as he was putting her name on it, while doing that Leni was using a needle and thread to make the shape of what looked like a long shirt before placing what looked like a cutout of a skull onto the front of the shirt before stitching it to the shirt.

A few minutes later

Lincoln soon wipes the sweat from his forehead smiling as he had just finished the gift for Luna which was now wrapped up into a present, while holding it he then put it onto his bed as he said to himself. "There we go, now that's done what else should I get her?"

Meanwhile

In Leni and Lori's room, Leni was almost done with the gift as she was carefully folding up what she made for their Mom as she then smiled and put it into this box she made before putting the lid on top of it, after that she then said with a grin. "Done!" After saying that she then hummed and said to herself.

"There's got to be something that can go with this gift?"

As she said that she then had a idea at the same time her Bf had as they both said at the same time in their rooms. "I got it!" After saying that, Lincoln in his room began to open up a drawer filled with a few things he had in it as he dug through it before taking out what looked like a small golden heart, revealing to be a locket as there's a small clasp on the bottom of it as there was a hinge at the top of it.

While he got that, Leni in her room went to her closet door and opened it before going inside it, when inside she then began walking out with what was a gold necklace, she grins and then said as she looked at it. "It's the right color." After saying that she then placed it on top of the box before picking it up and soon head towards her door, while her Bf held the Locket in one hand and the wrapped gift in the other before heading to his door as well. At the same time both Lincoln and Leni left their bedrooms and began heading over to each other at the stairs, once they got there they then smiled as they both asked. "What did you get for Mom?" When they asked Leni then said with a smile. "I made and got her a new Nightdress. You?"

"I made and got her a perfect Coffee Mug."

After saying that they then at the same time showed the 2nd gift they got for their Mom which was the necklace or locket they have, but after showing it he looked at his Gf and asked. "You got her a golden necklace?" She nodded and then asked. "And you got her a golden heart shape necklace?" When she said that clumsy her Bf then nodded and then told her with a smile.

"It's a Locket." After telling her she got it and smiled before they began looking at the necklace or locket before having a idea as when they had it Lincoln then asked. "Want to put these two together and make this a gift from the both of us?"

She grinned and then said. "Sure!" After that they began to put the two small gifts together it into a necklace locket, after putting it together it then opened up by mistake as Leni gasped and then asked worried. "Did we brake it?" When she asked he shook his head and then told her. "No we didn't, it's just a part of what the Locket is. We're suppose to put a picture in it, and I think I know what kind we can put in." Leni then smiled and asked. "Oh what can we put in it?" He smiled and then told her with a smile. "A picture of us and Mom, just need a picture and some scissors to get the picture into the locket."

After telling her that she then smiled and nodded as she began going back to her room real quick and a few seconds later came back out with the scissors she used from before as she said. "I got the scissors, what about the picture?" Lincoln smiled and then dug into one of his pockets taking out a small picture of the three of them hugging together, when he took it out he then said. "Right here, and don't worry, I have spares of this one."

She then smiled and began cutting the photo making it small enough to be able to fit into the Locket, when they got it in they then closed the Locket, but then after that they then began to head down the stairs together making their way into the living room where their Mom is at, as when they made it down they then looked over to where Luna's at as they both said.

"Mom We have a surprise for you!"

When they told her she then looked up to where they're at as she saw two of the three gifts they have for her as she grinned and told them. "Aw kids, you shouldn't have." When she said that Lincoln then smiled and then told her. "But we did, because your perfect Mother to us Mom." She smiled and then hugged them both, being careful not to make them mistakenly drop the gifts through the hug, as after hugging he then looked at her Gf and told her. "You can go first Leni."

She nods and goes over to her as she handed her the gift she made that's in the box as she said. "Here you go Mom." After handing it to her she then said. "Thank you honey." After saying that she then began to open the box, pulling the lid off it before seeing the gift she got is a nightshirt, which is almost to the ones she wears as it's purple, except the skull on it was a platinum glitter color instead of a plain white, as it's also sleeveless, it also has a opening at the bottom of it.

"I love it Leni, this looks amazing."

Her daughter grinned and then said. "Thank you Mom." After telling her that her Son then walked over to her next with the gift he made for her and said.

"Here Mom, I did my best to make sure it didn't end up like the other ones I made." After telling her that she then looked at the gift and began unwrapping it, once she got it off she was able to see that it's a Coffee Mug that looks very nice as it's purple colored with her name "Luna" on it in that's a nice white color, she smiled and looked at her Son and told him. "It's perfect, it's even better then the one I use to use."

After telling them that Lincoln then said as he and Leni stayed close to each other with their one arm behind their backs. "We also got you one more gift that we're sure you'll like. Wanna see it?" She then nodded to them and said. "Sure!"

After saying that the two then smiled and then took out the last gift they got for her as they give her the Golden Locket which made her gasp as she got it when they handed her it, when she was handed it she then noticed the clasp and pressed it, opening the Heart shaped Locket seeing the photo of the three of them together as she said looking at it with a warm smile. "Aww." While she looked at it her kids then asked with a grin.

"Likes the gifts Mom?"

Luna then looked up at Lincoln and Leni and hugged them both, while she hugged them she said. "Like it, I love it!" She then kissed her Daughter on her head and her Son on the lips before saying to the both of them.

"Thank you, your the best kids ever." They smiled and then told her. "And your the best Mom ever." After a few minutes of hugging each other as a family, they then broke the hug as Luna looked at the Locket and soon put the locket around her neck looking at it with a grin, while she did she then looked at her kids and asked them both. "What should we do before the others come back home?"

After telling them Lincoln then had a idea what they can do as he smiled and told them both. "I know something we can do together." They then looked at him as Leni asked.

"Oh what can we do?"

When she asked he began unzipping and unbuttoning his pants before taking out his member as he said while showing them his member as they looked at it. "How's it look?" When he asked them both curiously they then smiled as Luna said. "It looks amazing Lincoln." He smiled at the two and then asked them. "Mom, want to start first?"

She smiled and nodded as she said. "Sure Son." After saying that she then went forward as her Daughter watched, while she did Luna began to get on her knees in front of her Son while he's on the couch and soon started sucking on his member slowly as while she did Lincoln then began to moan a bit from her sucking as he then said with a grin.

"Mom, your good at this."

After he said that she smiled from him saying that and began to suck him faster as she began blushing while doing that as while she did that he then began to place his hands onto the back of her head as he asked. "Please, faster Mom." She then nodded happily and began to suck his member faster as he was enjoying it as while he was he then looked at her and then said.

"Mom, I'm going to cum!" She continued to go faster and harder until he began to cum as she felt it go inside of her mouth, while she did she began to swallow it happily as a few seconds after she finished she then began to unlatch her mouth from his member as she smiled at him and then told him. "You taste good Son." He smiled and then said. "Thank you Mom."

He then looked at his Gf and then said with a grin. "Your turn Leni." She smiled and then went over to him as their Mom went and sat over at where she was to watch her kids, while she did her Daughter looked at her Bf's member and said happily. "You look fantastic Linky."

"Thank you, want a closer look?"

She nodded with a grin and went forward to it as she got onto her knees too before she placed her mouth around his member and began sucking it too, while she did he then began moaning a bit as she did that, but while she did he then said to her. "Leni, your really good at this."

She smiled and continued sucking his member as he smiled feeling how good it is as Luna smiled watching her kids as while she did Leni smiled through the sucking and began to suck her Bf's member faster, which made her begin blushing as while doing that as while she did that he then began to place his hands onto the back of her head as he asked.

"Please, faster." Leni then nodded happily and started to suck his member faster continuing as Lincoln's enjoying what his Gf is doing like what their Mom did as after a while he then looked down at her and then said as he began use his hands to push her head closer and then said.

"I'm going to cum!"

Leni smiled hearing him say that as she then continued to go faster and harder for him as after a few minutes of doing that he then began cumming inside of her mouth until he was done, when he was done his Gf then smiled and began to swallow it until she finished, when it was done she then unlatched her mouth from his member and smiled at him as she told him. "You're tasty." He smiled and then said to her.

"Thank you." After saying that he then began to put his member away inside of his underwear before soon zipping and buttoning it up his pants, after doing that he then smiled at the two as they giggled with a blush which he noticed as he then asked curiously with a small smile. "Why are you both giggling?" After he asked Luna then told him with a grin.

"We have time for one more thing before the others come be Son." When she told him with her Daughter nodding he then became curious and then asked. "What's the one thing?" After asking Luna and Leni smiled as his Gf began grabbing the bottom of her dress before saying. "This."

She then lifted her dress as she began exposing her bikini bottoms to him as their Mom did it next as she grabbed the bottom of her skirt before soon pulling it up, exposing her purple undies with the skull on it, teasing him as they both smiled, while they did that Lincoln smiled and said in amazement. "Whoa, your both amazing."

He then went towards then as he looked at their bikini bottoms or undies and smiled as he asked. "Can I take them off Mom and Leni?" They nodded as they said. "Sure." He smiled and then went over to his Gf looking at her turquoise bikini bottoms as he then said.

"Thank you for putting them on."

She smiled and said. "Welcome Linky." She then gasped and moaned as he began to kiss them in the area where her pussy's at, before stopping as he then grabbed the sides of her bikini bottoms before pulling them down slowly, teasing her as she blushed from him removing that, as after a few seconds he took them off, leaving her pussy lips exposed as he smiled at her bikini bottoms before going to their Mom as he said. "Your turn Mom."

She smiled at him with a blush as when he made it over to her he then looked at her undies before saying with a grin. "I like it that your undies have a skull on them Mom." She blushed and then said. "Thanks Son." After saying that he then began kissing the area of her undies where her pussy's at making her moan as he then began to remove them pulling them down slowly, teasing her too until they were off.

When they were off he then smiled and began sniffing her undies and Leni's bikini bottoms before saying to them. "They smell sweet." He made the two blush with a smile as Leni then said with a grin.

"You can keep them Linky." He smiled and began to put them away into his pockets as when he did, they then begin to sit down back on the couch as his Gf and Mom/Gf put their dress or skirt back down before sitting down as they began watching a movie together which began after the show they were watching from before.

While they were watching the movie, Luna smiled and then held her Golden Heart Locket she got from her kids before soon opening it, looking at the picture of them again, while she did her kids looked and smile at their picture in the Locket, but after a few seconds of looking they then heard a car and a horn and looked out the window before noticing that the family is coming home as Vanzilla was going into the driveway.

As the Van was going into the driveway the three smiled as Luna looked at her Locket and closed it before letting go of it as she kept it on her neck as they smiled and continued watching the TV till the others come in.


	20. Chapter 20

As it was a rainy day in Royal Michigan, Lana who was outside in the rain began to run down the walkway of the house and opens the front door, she then said as she entered the living room carrying mud. "In a couple more hours, this mud will be perfect to play in!"

She then splashes the mud all over her face as Lily's sitting on the floor, crying, as Luan was folding laundry on the coffee table, while Lola, Lisa are on the couch as Lola's admiring herself in her pocket mirror as Lisa's looking back and forth at a clipboard and a set of test tubes, while she did, Luan then made a joke as she said.

"Hey, guys, why can't a comedian tell a dirty laundry joke? 'Cause it always comes out clean!"

While she began laughing her little sister, Lynn began bouncing a basketball off the wall in the background as she shouts excitedly. "She shoots! She scores!" Soon Luna and her kids enters the living room, holding a radio toward her ear as she's listening to music as she shouts in her British accent. "I bloody love this song! Sing it like you mean it!" Lucy then pokes her head out of the fireplace, making her and the two jump in terror as she shouts.

"BLIMEY!" After shouting Lucy then tells her. "I'm trying to write here." After telling her Lori the arrives into the living room on the phone, as she was talking to her Bf Clyde as she said to him without her, Lincoln, Leni and Luna's sisters hearing. "No, I love you more, silly."

She then looks at the three and told them in a whisper happily. "It's our six-week-iversary." they smiled as her little sister told her. "You two are like, gonna be together for, like, ever." When she told her that Lisa then looked up and noticed her oldest sister and told her.

"Ah Lori, right on time. My study indicates you haven't used the bathroom in quite some time."

Lori was disgusted by that and told her in disgust. "EWW! There is no way I'm being in your grody poop study!" When she told her Lincoln then looked out the window and smiled seeing it was raining as he told his Gf and Mom/Gf with a smile. "Ah, rainy days. Perfect for hanging out with the family and reading comics right." As he told them they then smiled and nodded as after they did Lola who was looking in her mirror then sees her brother throwing off his shirt and pants in the reflection, in which she was grossed out by as she said. "Groooooss!"

They all then noticed and looked at her as while they did Lincoln then asked confused. "What?" After asking she then asked him. "Why do you always have to read your comics in your underpants?!" After telling him he then told her. "Why is 'cause reading my comics with my clothes on is uncomfortable and distracting."

He then shakes his bottom and told her. "And you know how I like to be comfortable while reading comics. Now, scoot!" He then sits in between Lola and Lisa, as his Gf and Mom/Gf sat on the sides of him happily, making their sister in pink to be repulsed and jump onto the armrest of the couch as she said to him.

"ACK! It's an annoying habit, and you get butt germs everywhere!"

He then raised a brow along with Leni and their Mom who are with him as Luna told her. "Lincoln, annoying? He's not annoying at all, besides you can't look away from the mirror for five seconds!" As he holds up all four of his fingers she then shouted to him. "LIES!" After shouting it then turns out she's looking in her mirror rather than at Lincoln, which the others noticed as she looks back and closes the mirror as she smiles sheepishly.

"Yeah, and Lori, please would it like, kill you not to be on your phone all the time?!" When Leni asked her she then told her. "I do not stay on my phone all the time!" She then says to her Bf. "Isn't that right Clyde?" As she asks him, her brother then looks at Lisa and then told her. "And Lisa, you always do your weird poop studies!" When he told, Lisa that she then told him. "It's quite fascinating work." After telling him Luna then said. "See dudes? You couldn't last ten minutes without doing your annoying things!"

When she said that, Lori then said to them. "We could last longer than you three!" Leni then told her. "I bet you couldn't!" After saying that Lola looked at them and then said as she then closed her makeup mirror. "Oh, really? Care to make it a little more interesting?" She then hops onto the couch crest, and walks back and forth while telling them.

"If we can stop doing our things longer than you can stop doing yours."

She then pointed at her brother and 2 sisters. "Then you three have to give up the things you do...FOREVER!" As she told them while raising up her fist her sisters Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana and Lisa then shouted. "YEAH!"

"Hold it! What's in it for us?" When Lincoln asked Lola then told him. "If you win, we'll never complain about your things again." When she told the three he then said to her. "Okay. But if we beat you, you also have to buy me these beauties."

He then opens up an underwear catalog and points to a circled picture of red briefs and explained about them. "Pure cotton, 2,000 thread count, non-binding elastic. I'll just call them my victory undies." After him Leni then said happily. "Oh, you also have to help me with anything I need help with no matter what."

"And always come with me to the garage or my and Luan's room to see and listen to me play some new jams I'm coming up with soon." After Luna and her kids told their sisters that the 8 then go into a huddle and discuss the deal, whispering to each other as Lola looks back at the three before telling them. "Deal."

After making the deal the three then smiled as Lincoln said. "Great! So, if I have to read comics with my clothes on, and Leni has to not say like, and Luna can't speak in a British accent, Lola can't look in the mirror." After hearing this she closes her mirror, shocked, as before he continued as his Gf and Mom/Gf smiled or grinned they saw Lana making a run towards the door as she shouted. "MUUUUUD!"

"Lana can't play in the mud." When he said that Lana then turns back and walks slowly, upset she can't play in the mud as she said to herself. "Dang it." The three then looked at Lori who's talking to Clyde as Leni said happily. "Oh and Lori, she can't talk on her phone."

She then hangs up and said while putting it away. "What phone?"

"Lucy can't pop up and scare people." Soon after Luna said that, Lucy backs her head into the fireplace creepy like, before her brother said looking at Lisa. "Lisa has to give up her weird studies." After saying that Lisa then said apologetically. "Forgive me, science." After that Lincoln then looked at Luan and told her. "Luan can't tell bad jokes."

She then literally zips her mouth shut as Leni then said as she pointed. "Lynn you can't turn everything into a sport." As she was holding a broom like a hockey stick, she then dejectedly starts sweeping the floor normally as Luna then said.

"And Lily can't cry." From hearing this, Lily puts her pacifier in her mouth to prevent herself from crying as their sisters minus Lily then said. "DEAL!" Lola then pointed at her Brother and said. "Pants up, buddy boy!"

He then nodded and said as he puts his clothes back on. "Okay, competition...Starts...Now!" After saying that Leni then asked. "Wait, like, I wasn't clear on the rules." Soon after saying that Luna then told her. "Leni, you can't say...Like, remember?" After asking her she then said happily

"Oh, got it."

When she said that her Bf then said. "Okay, competition starts now." Soon after he said that she then said. "I'm, like, totally gonna win this." After saying that a buzzer sound goes off letting them all know that she lost as after that Lucy appeared behind her siblings and said.

"Nice going." They all then jumped in terror as another buzzer sound goes off showing she's out as she said. "Dang it." Lola then informed her sisters except Leni and Luna. "Come on, ladies, stay focused!"

While she told them that Lincoln then said to his Gf and Mom/Gf. "One down, we can do this. I can practically smell those victory undies." Soon after realizing he was talking about the ones he was going to get to wear he then said. "Wait, let me rephrase that."

Minutes later

While they were all laying or sitting down, bored, Lola was putting her makeup on unevenly as she couldn't do it properly without a mirror as she said to her sisters that are on her side of the bet. "See? I don't even need a mirror to put my makeup on. Comfy over there you three?"

"Yep."

After Lincoln said that as he and his Gf and Mom/Gf were sitting together on the chair he then said while trying to get comfy in his clothes to read his comics. "Just about to dive...Ugh...Into my...Comics." After saying that as Lola smiles sinisterly at him, Lori's ringtone plays Lori, revealing to be Clyde calling her, she began to whimper as she tries to press the hang-up button, while she did Lola then told her as she presses the button for her. "Control yourself, woman!"

Lori then sighs, as after she did she then looked at Luan and Lynn who are folding laundry, as while they were, Lynn then said. "Well, nothing sporty about folding laundry."

"Or funny." After Luan said that Lana began to look big-eyed through the window, watching Charles and Cliff play happily in the mud out in the rain, as out of her instincts she gets down on all-fours and runs toward the door like a dog, before Lola steps in front of her and stops her as she said. "Lana, HEEL!"

Lana then began to put her hands on the door, whimpering like a dog before Lola sharply points the other way, making Lana runs toward Charles' doggy bed and curls down in it, sad, after doing that Luna smiled and then said to her kids. Swedish accent. "Herdie, verdie, verdie. Easy peasy, I just svitched to Svedish, ja?" When she said that her Son then whispered to her happily. "Wow Mom, I like it." She then smiled as her Daughter whispers to her with a grin. "It's so cool Mom."

"You poor, fragile Homo sapiens." After Lisa said that Lori's ringtone plays again as before she grabs the phone Lola grabs it and says accidently speaking Swedish. "I vill take dat, ja-I mean I will take that." After saying that Lori then said as she grabs the phone for a tug-o-war. "No you von't! Dah, I mean won't!" As they wrestled for the phone in a tug-o-war, they both then shouted. "GIMMIE!"

While both girls fight, while grunting they then bump into the laundry basket, causing a folded pair of socks to bounce out, when it bounced out Lynn watches the bundle bounce in slow motion and imagines it as a basketball as she said. "Basket...Ball." Lori, Luan, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa saw this and then shouted to her. "DON'T DO IT! DON'T DO IT!" She doesn't listen and hits the bundle into the basket as she shouts.

"TWO POINTS!" She then throws the remaining sock bundles in rapid succession while shouting. "TWO POINTS! TWO POINTS! TWO POINTS! TWO POINTS! TWO POINTS! TWO POINTS! YAAAAAAY-AH!" As she jumps into the air for a victory pose a buzzer sound goes off meaning she's out as Lincoln, Leni, Luna smiled and said. "Buh-bye."

After saying that his Gf and Mom/Gf then noticed he was still struggling in his clothes as he then lets out a loudly groan and said. "Maybe the pants are the problem." When he told them they then nodded as he then smiled and had a idea as when he did he got up and grabbed the laundry basket and looks at some of the pants as he brought it over to them as he looked inside and said smiling as they smiled too.

"There's got to be a good pair of pants I can wear that are comfortable." After saying that he then began to go into the basket to get one f them as he pulled out some that weren't so good as he said while they looked at each of them. "Too scratchy...Too tight...Too far after Labor Day." He then pulled out one pair, which made them smile as he said. "Oh, these are perfect!"

As he began to put those sweatpants on, Clyde then suddenly appears by a window which Lori saw as when she saw him he then asked her worried. "Lori, why aren't you answering my calls?" As he asked her she then looks at him sad and puts her hand on the window, and then looks away as she said.

"Forgive me, my love."

She then draws the curtains over the window and then notices her Brother wearing something familiar as she asked. "Lincoln, why are you wearing my leggings?!" When she asked he then told her. "Hey, you never said I had to wear my pants. Plus, these are so comfy!" When he told her his Gf and Mom/Gf nodded happily as Lori then told them with a grin.

"Good luck. Those are the ones that really...Ride up on ya." Soon as Lincoln begins to walk away he then said smiling. "Sure, Lori, you're just trying to mess with my-" It then rides up on him as he said. "HELLO! Yep, those are ridin'!"

He then begins to walks while pulling the seat area of the leggings he has on down, after he did with the help of his Gf and Mom/Gf, Luna then turned on the radio and began to listen to it to see if there's any music on before hearing an announcement as it said. "Hey, boys and girls, this is Jay here! I'm giving away tickets to Dairyland for the caller with...The best British accent!"

From hearing this her eyes widen, as she then looks at her kids as she smiled as she wants to win the tickets for her children so the three of them can to go to Dairyland as she sneaks away to behind the curtains, once behind them she then began to turn on her phone to call the place as she then sees Clyde who was hoping for her to let him in as she whispered saying. "Sorry Clyde." After saying that she then gets the call from the radio station on her cellphone as the voice said.

"Hello, you're on the air! Let's hear your best British accent." She then whispers into it saying in the British Accent. "Come on, love, hand over those tickets." After saying that the voice then asked. "Yeah, sorry, caller, I can't hear you!" She then begins whispering, slightly louder. "Come...on love, hand over those tickets!" After saying that the voice in the phone then told her. "If you don't speak up, you can't win!"

When the voice asked she then shouted. "HAND OVER THE BLEEDING TICKETS, MATE!" After saying that Lola then draws back the curtains to reveal Luna to the others as she sheepishly said in her Swedish accent. "Herdie verdie?" Soon a buzzer sounds off meaning she's out as when she was she began walking over to the couch where her kids are at as when she sat down with them she then told them.

"I'm sorry ki...I mean Lincoln and Leni, I just really wanted to win those tickets for us so we can go together to Dairyland." After telling them they then gave a small smile and placed their hands onto her shoulders as Lincoln then said. "It's ok M...I mean Luna, we understand."

She then smiled at her kids and then hugged them close happily as it was up to Lincoln now to try to win the bet for them.

Minutes later

As Lincoln is struggling to read his comic, as he pulls back the seat of the leggings he then said to himself. "Ugh, I've read the same panel twenty times." He then hears a knock-knock at the door and then asked curiously. "Who's there?"

"It's me Clyde!"

When he said that his friend gets an idea, and slyly addresses Luan with a grin. "Clyde who?" Soon as Luan prepares to give a punchline, Lola silences her and says. "Don't you DARE answer that joke, Luan!" Lori then began to become desperate on letting her Bf in as she said.

"I gotta let him in!" She then rushes to the door, before getting tackled by Lola who's trying to prevent her from opening it as Clyde said from the other side. "Geez, how many sisters does it take to open a door?!" After asking that Lola points at the couch and said seriously. "Luan, do NOT answer that!"

When she said that to Luan who is holding her cheeks, struggling to resist her urge to tell jokes, as while she was doing that her oldest sister points the other direction to distract her and said. "Hey, look, free makeup samples!" She then looks and said. "Huh?" Before Lori puts her down and makes it to the door, opening it as she sees Clyde there as she smiled and said happy to see him. "Clyde!" After Lori said that, Lana began to stare at the mud Clyde was tracking as then said of excitement.

"MUD!" She then rushes outside making Clyde go forward as Lori caught and hugged him as Lana jumps into a mud puddle, giggling maniacally while coating her face in mud as a buzzer sound goes off showing she's out as while she was Lori who was hugging Clyde then said.

"Happy six-week-iversary Clyde!"

Soon a buzzer sound goes off showing she's out too as she then said. "And I'm so, sorry, I can't believe I left you outside all over a dumb bet." When she told him he then smiled and said. "Thanks Lori! And it's ok, I know you didn't mean to do that, plus I'm sorry too. I would have been here sooner, but I had to wait for a chicken to cross the road."

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" Soon as Lincoln, Leni and Luna asked that with a smile or grin Luan then shouted unable to hold in saying no jokes. "TO GET TO THE OTHER SIDE! TO RUN AWAY FROM THE COOK! TO PROVE HE'S NO CHICKEN!"

She then began to laugh maniacally as Lola noticed that she had lost too and shouted. "NOOOOOOOO!" She then tackles Luan who began to breath deeply as she then said with a relieved expression.

"Sweet comic relief." Soon a buzzer sound goes off showing she's out now for telling jokes as Lola growled in frustration of three of her sisters losing as while she did that, Lori who was smiling while looking at her Bf as he was doing too then said happily. "That's ok, and I promise that'll never happen again."

"And I promise that I'll try to get her sooner too to be here with you." After telling her with a smile they then stopped and looked over at her sisters seeing them looking at them including Lola who was no longer angry at the moment and Lincoln, Leni and Luna who didn't know what they can do now as when they noticed Clyde then said to his Gf. "I think we should tell them now." When he told her that she then nodded and then said. "Your right, plus there's no way to lie out of it." After she told him that Lola then asked. "Can one of you two please explain what you're doing?"

When she asked they then looked at her as they took a deep breath before Lori said. "Ok, since there's no way for us to lie out of this, I think we should just tell you now...Me and Clyde, are Boyfriend and Girlfriend."

"It happened the day she had a breakup with you-know-who and when I came to comfort her, we, went from best friends to lovers after hanging out together and studying on our homework in her room. Ever since then we went on a couple of dates together which was amazing, even on the day I came to Aloha Beach with you guys."

After telling them that they then waited to see what Lori's sisters are going to say as they're all, except Lana who's still outside playing in the mud, and Leni, Luna and Lincoln who already know, surprised by them being together as while they were they then smiled and cheered happily, which surprised the two including the three as their oldest sister asked. "Wait you're all happy about our relationship?" When she asked they nodded as Lynn said.

"We're so proud of you Lori!" When she told her Lucy then said with the small smile she usually has. "I always knew you two would be perfect together."

After telling them that they then smiled as Lori then said. "Thank you everyone, we knew you would accept our relationship." When she said that smiling both her and Clyde then began to walk into the kitchen for a little private time together as when they got inside Lori then got onto her knees and began bringing her Bf into a kiss as while they began to kiss each other passionately they then broke the kiss and smiled as she said. "This is great boo-boo-bear, now we don't have to keep our relationship a secret anymore."

He nodded with a smile and then remembered something as he then said. "Oh one more thing, I brought you a milkshakes for us to share." As he took the milkshake out revealing it's in a large cup with two straws sticking out of it, as while showing it he then pointed at the name and said with a grin.

"And it's from the same place we first went to together."

After telling her she smiled as they both grabbed their straws and began taking sips from it as after a few sips they then stopped as when they did Lori then notices and smiles as she tells Clyde. "Wow the shake is really sweet then the one we had from before." He nodded and said with a smile.

"I know, that's because it's a vanilla-chocolate swirled shake, it's really rich in flavor and dairy." Soon as he told her, her stomach began growling as Clyde was right, it was rich, after that she then tells him with a grin. "Clyde could you...Wait for me, I'll be right back."

He smiled and nodded her as she began walking out of the kitchen as once out of the kitchen and into the living her sisters and brother then looked at her as she began to clutch her stomach when it growled again as she then said while running up the stairs quickly. "Coming through, literally!" From hearing this Lisa then gasps and then said.

"The missing piece of my gastrointestinal study!" She then gets her clipboard and runs upstairs for the bathroom as from the hallway they all heard the door open and Lori's screams of embarrassment of Lisa barging in the bathroom as they can hear her then say. "Sweet mother of discovery!"

Lisa then makes her way back downstairs as a buzzer sound goes off showing she's out as she then said to the buzzer sound. "I'm only human." Soon as she said that, Lola then shouted. "YOU PEOPLE ARE USELESS!"

"And then there were two." When Lincoln said that smiling along with Leni and Luna, Lola then began to act sinister as she hid her eyes beneath her hair and said to him as his Gf and Mom/Gf heard. "You may have outlasted those amateurs, but now you've gotta deal with a REAL PROFESSIONAL!"

Soon as she told them she turns her face to reveal her uneven makeup as her eyelid makeup and lipstick are smeared across her face, her hair's messy and shaggy, and her pupils are blank and colorless as while looking at them her Brother then said. "I won't give up, for the sake of all things comfortable!" He then snaps the seat of the leggings, making him yelp and say. "YIGH...Gotta do something about these pants!"

Minutes later

After a few minutes still in the bet, Lincoln was now wearing a pair of gray sweatpants as he smiled and then said. "Now these are pants I can read in!" He then hops on the chair in between his Gf and Mom/Gf and continues reading as they looked at their sisters as he said.

"You girls better start pooling your money, because we're about to win this thing!"

When he told them with Leni and Luna nodding with a smile or grin, Lola then said to herself as she was at the thermostat. "Then perhaps it's time to turn up the heat." She then turns the thermostat up from 70 to 98 degrees in heat, making the three begin to sweat as when they noticed he then said as steam came out of his shirt.

"Whew, is it hot in here?" They then walked over to the thermostat and were shocked seeing what temperature it was at as they said. "98 degrees?!"

After saying that he then said. "So that's how she's gonna play it!"

Minutes later

Lola began to walk down the stairs, as when she reached the bottom she then sees Lincoln holding a rag along with Leni and Luna too as they were looking at his comic book, while they were, she then asked them curiously and suspiciously. "Lincoln, Leni, Luna, what are you doing?"

"Just readin' one of my comics. Oh, and I polished every surface of the living room. So shiny, you can see your face." She then sees that all the shiny surfaces around her bear her reflection which made her then shield her eyes as she began saying to herself. ""AAH! Must...not...look...at self! Beautiful...beautiful self!"

She then runs for the kitchen, screaming as when she went inside Luna then said happily. "Oh, And we waxed the kitchen floor, too! Such reflection!" Lola then runs back into the living room, screaming, and she hits her face on the back of the chair, leaving an imprint of her makeup on it, she then falls onto the floor, dazed before getting up as she shouted.

"THAT'S IT!"

After shouting she then hops onto the chair, with a pair underwear in her hands as she said. "Give up, Lincoln! You know you want these!" She started to rub the underwear on his face as she shouted.

"Smell 'em! SMELL THAT COTTON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT 'EM!" He then stops her and announces to her and their sisters. "I'm not giving up! You'd give up right now if you could see what's wrong with your face!" Leni then holds up Lola's pocket mirror. As she became shocked and said before asking. "WHAT?! Guys, is there something wrong with my face?!"

Her sisters minus Leni and Luna and her brother Lincoln tried to convince her otherwise which she didn't listen and then shouted. "LIES! GIVE ME A MIRROR!" She soon looks into a shiny doorknob and screams at her hideous reflection, she then dashes upstairs for her room, then comes back down a few seconds later, back to her normal self, smiling as she said.

"Ahh, that's better." Soon after saying that, a buzzer sound goes off, showing that she had lost as when she did Lincoln, Leni and Luna then shouted. "WE WIN!"

After saying that Lincoln then rips the sweatpants off him and then said. "The victory undies are mine and everything else Leni and Luna wanted!" He then opens up the catalog and then told their sisters as they smiled. "Okay, ladies, pay up!" Soon a pacifier hits Lincoln on his head as he and the two looked and saw it was Lily who threw it to get their attention as they smiled and said.

"Hey, Lily."

She then looks up at them while putting the pacifier back into her mouth, as they come to a startling realization as they gasped and shouted. "LILY!" After saying that Lori and the others then noticed as well as she then said.

"She didn't cry this entire time! That means-" She and the others minus Lincoln, Leni, Luna, toss Lily into the air in victory as they shouted in excitement. "LILY WINS!"

As they cheer for Lily, who laughs along with them, Lincoln collapses to the floor as his Gf and Mom/Gf placed their hands on his shoulders looking at him worried as he said. "And We lost!" When he said that Luna then said to him with the same sad expression as her Son and Daughter.

"We did our best dude."

After telling him Lola then said. "Well, guys, guess you have to give up reading comics in your underwear, saying like, making dresses or speaking in a British accent, forever!" Soon a buzzer sound goes off showing that the three had lost the bet.

Minutes later

After the bet was over Lola was doing her makeup in her mirror as while she was she then said. "Ahh, how I've missed this beautiful face." She then stopped as she heard Lincoln groan and looked in her mirror as she sees him struggling to read his comic fully-clothed as Leni was sitting next to him looking at the floor since she couldn't say like nor do her fashion clothes as Luna said sad in a Swedish accent.

"Aye miss speaking British, ya." After she said that, Lola then looks at them from her mirror with pity and sympathy, and soon closes the mirror, knowing what must be done right.

Later

After a few minutes there was a, knock-knock, at the door, when they heard it Luan goes to answer it as she then asked making a joke. "Who's there?"

"Delivery man."

When he said that from the other side of the door she then said with a grin. "'Delivery man' who?" He then told her seriously. "Come on, kid, it's raining!" She then asked him.

"That's your punchline? You really need to work on your delivery." As she skips away, laughing Lincoln, Leni and Luna go over to answer the door, when they did the Delivery Man then said as he hands the package to him. "Package for...Lincoln Loud."

After handing him the package he began to opens it, as the three then gasps as it contains a pair of red briefs which were the ones Lincoln wanted to win as he said surprised. "My victory undies!" After he said that Leni then said. "I don't get it? I thought we lost?" When she asked that the three then looked at their sisters as Lori then said. "We didn't order it for you."

When she told them Lola then said. "I did." Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana and Lisa looked at her and said in anger. "But he lost the bet!"

"Come on, you guys, we clearly can't give up our things. Why should Lincoln, Leni and Luna have to give up there's? We should all accept each other's habits...even if some of them are really, really gross, or annoying, or irritating." Her sisters clamor in agreement, as Lincoln Leni, Luna runs to Lola and gives her a hug as they both said. "Thank you!"

After hugging Lincoln then said as he began to get teary-eyed as he said. "They're almost too nice to wear." He then wipes his tears away with a sniff and then said happily "But not that nice!" He then rushes off and puts his new undies on and then comes back as his Gf and Mom/Gf smiled seeing him in his new undies as when they began sitting down together being able to do what they always do he then said to them both happily.

"Ah, rainy days. There's nothing like doing the thing you love surrounded by the ones you love...And 2,000-thread-count undies."

He then snaps his underwear and reads his comic book along with Leni and Luna as they and their sisters happily indulge in their habits as while they did Lori was talking to Clyde happily as after talking they then smiled at each other as Lori asked smiling. "What do you want to do now Clyde?" When she asked happily he then smiled and looked up at the stairs and then said happily as he began holding her hand. "Follow me upstairs and I'll show you."

She smiled and then nodded as they got off the couch and began heading upstairs as while they did Lori then said to her Brother and sisters.

"Will be back down soon everyone, just going to check on something real quick." After saying that they then began making their way upstairs as once they were upstairs they then went right and inside her and Leni's room, when they were inside they then closed the door behind them, after closing it and locking it, Lori then asked with a grin as she picked up her Bf and placed him on her bed before soon getting on her knees.

"Is this what you want boo-boo-bear?"

He smiled and then nodded to her as she then smiled and began to pull his pants off easily before soon removing his underwear, exposing his member to her as she began to blush as while she blushed he then smiled and then asked. "Like it Lori?" She smiled and then said.

"Ooh Clyde, it's amazing." He then smiled and then asked her. "Want a closer look." She nodded to him and began looking closer at it before soon placing her mouth onto his member as she began to suck on it slowly, while she did he began to moan a bit from her sucking as while he did he then told her. "Ooh Lori, keep going, please."

Lori smiled and then nodded as she began to suck on his member a little faster as he began to hold onto the back of his Gf's head as she continued, while she did as she began to suck faster and harder Clyde smiled and began feeling himself reach his peak as he looked at her and then said to her with a grin.

"I'm going to cum Lori." She then smiled and continued to suck him faster as while she did he then began to smile as he held her head down to keep going which she did as after a few minutes he then began to cum inside of her mouth as she smiled as she began to swallow it down until he was done, when he was she then smiled at him and then said. "You're delicious Clyde."

He smiled at her and then said happily. "Thank you Lori." After telling her with a smile she then began to get into the bed with him as when she did they then went into a passionate kiss as while kissing he began to remove her clothes as he started to grab her shorts before soon pulling them down slowly until they were off, after that he then grabbed the bottom of her top and began pulling it up taking it off of her until it was off, exposing her undies and bra she's in now.

After that Clyde then put it to the side with her shorts and his pants and underwear as he began to remove her remaining clothes as he grabbed the back of her bra and started to unhook it from the back as once he unhooked it he then began taking it off of her, pulling the shoulder straps of it down before taking it off, once it was off he then put it to the side too before grabbing the sides of her light-blue undies before pulling them down slowly, teasing her.

When they were off he then put them to the side with her clothes as she was now nude with her pussy lips, chest, and nipples exposed as after they broke their kiss he then smiled and said to Lori. "Lori...You're so beautiful." She then began to blush and then told him happily.

"Thank you Clyde."

After thanking him they then smiled and went into another kiss as they began position themselves for the last part of their love making as when they were positioned Lori then smiled and went down as she began pushing her pussy onto his member, making her gasp as he began entering her, making her moan as she said.

"Ooh Clyde." After saying that when he was fully in her she then began to go up and then back down as she continued the pace as she went up and down faster each seconds as while she did he began to push up and down to help them increase their pleasure as while doing that her Bf said to her happily. "You feel amazing sugar-lips."

She smiled at him for saying that and then said. "You too boo-boo-bear." After telling him that they then began to go even faster as she began to moan even louder as they did that as while they did Clyde then smiled and placed his hands onto her chest and began rubbing it, making her moan more as he did that before he stopped and brought himself forward and begin sucking on her nipples, making her moan louder as she said.

"Oh Clyde!" After saying that as he did that, she held them there close to keep going, but after a few seconds of doing that they both began to feel the sensation inside of them start to build up as she looked down at him and said happily. "I'm going to cum Clyde!" She then let out a moan as her Bf unlatched his mouth from her nipples as he looked at her and said.

"Me too Lori!" After that they then began to go faster as while they did they went into another kiss and went faster until they both came as they used their kiss to silence their loud moan to avoid others hearing them as he came inside her pussy lips as she squirted all over his member until they both collapsed on the bed as while laying down they looked at each other and kissed before saying happily after breaking the kiss. "I love you Lori." "I love you too Clyde."

After saying that they then began to lay down for a little bit until they were ready to get up as after a few minutes they both got up from the bed and began picking up some of their clothes and begin putting them back on as while they were Clyde, who had just put his pants back on looked down and then saw his Gf's undies, he smiled and then picked them up before sniffing them, which Lori noticed and blushed as while she did he smiled and said to her.

"Your undies are sweet Lori."

She smiled and then said. "Aw, thank you Clyde. You can keep them." He smiled and nodded before putting them into his pocket as after they got dressed they then began to make their way out of the room and back downstairs to where the others are at relaxing doing the things they usually do.

Meanwhile downstairs

As everyone was downstairs as Lori and Clyde began coming downstairs smiling, Lincoln who was reading his comic book with Leni and Luna while in his undies then put the comic book down as they were down reading the comic book as when they were done, Lincoln and Leni felt their stomachs growl as they looked at each other before looking at their Mom Luna as they asked her curiously in a whisper. "Mom, we're hungry." Luna then smiled when they told her that as she then said to them in a whisper as well and smiling.

"Sure kids, just follow me upstairs and will go to your room Lincoln." They smiled and began getting up from their chair and began to head towards the stairs before going up them together as when Leni nearly fell her Mom and Bf then caught her as they said. "We got you Leni." She smiled at them as they began to continue up as when they made it to the top they then went right and into Lincoln's room.

Once they were inside his room they then closed and locked the door behind them before sitting down on the bed as while they did Luna then began grabbing the bottom of her shirt as she said after lifting up her shirt. "Here you go kids." As she exposed her necklace they gave her, her flat chest and nipples to them they then smiled and then went forwards towards it as she placed her hands on the back of their heads and said as she brought them to her flat chest.

"Drink up kids."

They smiled and began to suck on her nipples, making her gasp and then moan as they sucked on her nipples, making them squirt milk as it pour down her kids mouths as they began drinking her chest milk, as while they did she looked at them and then said through her moans. "Ooh, kids, don't stop until you're no longer hungry."

Both of her kids nodded and continued sucking her nipples drinking more of her milk as she moaned more as they did that, then after a few minutes of sucking her kids unlatched from her flat chest, making her gasp when they did that as after that she then asked with a smile. "Are you both full?" When Luna asked they smiled and nodded to her as when they did Leni then said. "Your milk was like delicious Mom." She then smiled when they said it as she put her shirt down and said happily. "Aw, thank you kids."

She then went over to them and kissed Leni on her head and Lincoln on the lips, as after doing that they then smiled as she then said happily. "Let's get ready and go back downstairs kids." After she said that her Son then had a idea and then said with a smile. "Wait, Mom, Leni, before we go back downstairs I want to do something with you two."

"Sure Lincoln." When they both said that happily to him he then gave a grin and began getting onto his knees as he was in front of his Gf as he lifted her dress up and smiled before kissing her turquoise undies in the area where her pussy's at, making her blush moan when he did that, after her he brought her dress back down and went over to Luna on his knees before lifting her skirt up, he then smiled seeing her purple undies with the skull on it.

As he did he then kissed them in the area where her pussy's at making her blush and moan too until he stopped, when he did he then put his Mom's skirt down before they both began making their way towards the door as he said happily. "Now we can go downstairs Leni and Mom." They then smiled as they began to go back downstairs to where the others area at as when they made it down they then began to sit back down on the couch again happily as they began to watch TV together with their sisters, until the rain outside stops.


	21. Chapter 21

"Do you believe in ghosts? Join me, Hunter Spector, Spectre hunter, leader of the Academy of Really Good Ghost Hunters, or ARGGH! As I descend into the scariest place in any home, the basement! Sunday night at 8 PM! Don't miss it, or you'll be left in the dark! ARGGH!"

As it's revealed to be a trailer for the new episode of ARGGH! that's coming on today, after showing the trailer for it, Lincoln began to mark his calendar with a circle as he smiled along with Leni and Luna as he said to them. "It's finally here! The live season finale of the greatest show ever!" He then looks at them and said happily. "And today we're not going to miss it."

"But how are we not going to miss it Linky?" When Leni asked worried Luna then said to her Son. "Yeah? Every Sunday at 8, it's the same thing. Remember the last time when we were going to see that new movie that was coming on TV?" When she asked he nodded as the three began to remember.

Flashback

As Lincoln, Leni, Luna walked into the living room holding soda, popcorn and some chips they then stopped as they saw their sisters fighting over the remote, yelling at each other to give them the remote, while they did that the three looked at each other before backing away slowly not wanting to intervene nor get pulled into the fight.

End flashback

After remembering that Lincoln then said with a grin as both his Gf and Mom/Gf smiled. "Yeah...But that's not happening, because tonight, we have a plan." He then takes out his Walkie-Talkie and said. "Cadet Lincoln calling Cadet Clyde, do you read me?"

"This is Cadet Clyde, I read you loud and clear! I'm so excited! We finally get to watch ARGGH together. And by together, I mean you at your house, right?"

When he said that Lincoln smiled and said. "Right." He then looked at Leni and Luna and said. "For such a landmark event, we decided that it'd be best for us if we watched it here. Plus he's going to ask Lori if she would like to watch it with him and us."

As he said that his friend at his house was looking at a big picture of Lori in which she gave to him one of the times he came over as he smiled at it and said. "Hubba, hubba."

"Clyde? Clyde? Do you read me?" When he heard it he then brought his Walkie-Talkie up and said. "Uh, you better hurry, Lincoln. It's almost 8:00!"

When he said that Lincoln then nodded as before he tells the plan his and Leni's stomach growled as when they did, Luna then smiled and asked her kids with a grin. "Are you kids hungry?" When she asked curiously they both smiled and nodded to her as they said happily. "Yes Mom." When they told her she smiled and then lifted up her shirt, exposing the necklace they gave her, and her flat chest as she began placing her hands behind their heads as she said. "Here you go kids."

She then began bring them close to her flat chest as when close she looked at her kids as they began sucking her nipples, making her smile as she began to moan while milk began squirting out of her nipples which her kids began to drink, while they were drinking her chest milk she smiled at them as they continued to drink her milk as after a few minutes, both her Son and Daughter unlatched from her nipples making her gasp when they did that as she smiled and then asked them both.

"Are you both full kids?"

When she asked they said to her with a smile. "Yes Mom." She then put down her shirt and went over to them as she began to kiss Leni on her head before going to Lincoln as she kissed him on the lips, after doing that Lincoln then smiled and then said to them happily. "It's time to put Operation Distract My Sisters So That I Can Get to the TV First and Watch the Special Live Season Finale of ARGGH and Think of Shorter Name For This Operation into action."

Leni and Luna nod with a smile as they soon peeked out of his room and saw Lola and Lana coming out of their room as they both chanted. "Cartoons! Cartoons! Cartoons! Cartoons!" They then stopped them as Leni said. "Did someone say tea party?" she soon revealed a tea pot and a box of cookies in which Lola was excited off as she said to them. "Eeeee! Thank you, Leni!" She then takes the items and goes back to her room.

"Hey, I don't want to be part of some dumb old tea party, I want to watch TV!" When Lana said that, not interested in tea parties Lincoln then said with a grin. "Not even if these guys are invited?" He and Luna then holds out two frogs as one croaks, making Lana become excited too as she said. "Eeeee! Thanks, Lincoln, Luna!"

She then takes the frogs and goes back to her room, when she did the three noticed Luan at the stairs as Lincoln stopped her. "Hey, Luan!"

"I was just heading downstairs to watch TV." When she told them Lincoln then said as he pointed his thumb towards the Twin's room. "You might want to grab your video camera instead. The twins are at it again."

She looks inside along with them as they see Lola and Lana fighting, probably because of Lola rejecting the frogs to be invited to the Tea Party as Luan smiled and said. "This is totally going to go viral!" She then goes to her room and gets her camera before going in to record the brawl as she said.

"Thanks, Linc!"

The three then heard the door open as Lisa and Lily come out of their room, when they did they went over to them as Luna picked up Lily as her Son said. "Hey, Lisa. We saved you a trip downstairs and got that stuff you needed." When he told Lisa she then asked. "The lactose, triticum protein, sodium chloride crystals, sucrose, and galus galus ovum?"

"Uh, you mean milk, flour, salt, sugar and eggs?" When he asked as he and Leni were holding out the ingredients Lisa then tells them. "You say tomato, I say solanum lycopersicum. Thank you." She then takes the ingredients and goes back into her room.

When she went back to her room, Lynn then came out of her room happily as she shouted. "Yeah! Two minutes to game time! Whoo!" Before she went downstairs her Brother stopped her as he said. "Hey, Lynn, check it out." He then holds out a football that started floating when he tossed it into the air and said. "I filled it with helium for the extreme player who demands more."

"I demand more!" When she said that her Brother then whistle blows and throws the ball as he said. "Go Long!" Lynn then jumps into her room and began to struggle to get the ball as she said. "Get over here, you!"

While she went after the football Lori then asked as she left her room. "Has anyone seen my phone? I need to live-tweet my show!" When she asked Leni takes out the phone and presses buttons on it as she said showing it to her older Sister. "Hey, Lori! Lori, I found your phone!"

"Give me that!" After Lori snatches her phone she then said. "How many times do I have to tell you and the others to keep your hands off of my stuff!" Her phone then rings as she smiled and answered as she said. "Hello? Oh, hi Clyde." She then laughs and goes back into her room as she said.

"No, I didn't text you to call me, but I'm glad you did!"

After she went back into her room the three then sees Lily sleeping as they smiled, while they did Luna soon then lays Lily in the laundry basket, before Lincoln, Leni, Luna kissed her on her head, as after doing that, while they smiled, Luna said to her kids. "And that makes 10, now let's go and watch TV." They began to leave the hallway as they went to the stairs and began to slide or run down it when they made it to the couch they smiled as Lincoln said to Leni and Luna with a grin. "Like I said, we might not be the fastest, and we might not be the strongest, but to get all of our sisters out of the way, it pays to have a plan."

"You forgot me." "Ahh!" After Lincoln, Leni, Luna screamed from being scared by their little sister Lucy, both Lincoln and Leni almost fall to the ground before Luna immediately stopped them from falling as she caught them before getting them back up as she smiled at them after helping them as Luna said. "Lucy! We always forget about Lucy!"

When she said that Lucy then said in her normal tone. "Story of my life." When she told them Leni then asked. "What are you doing here?" After she asked her she then told them. "It's the season premiere of my favorite show, Vampires of Melancholia."

"This is the episode of ARGGH that everyone is going to be talking about at school tomorrow! Please let us watch it? Pretty please with a black cherry on top?" When Lincoln asked her she then told them. "I'm sorry, guys, but you know the rule. I was here-" Everything then went in slow motion as she said. "first."

After saying that the three "NOOOOOO!" After saying that Lucy then told them as she looked at the TV, while Luna comforted her kids. "Sorry, I can't miss my vampires. Edwin is so cold and tormented and mysterious. Sigh. If only he wasn't from another century." When she said that Luna then had a idea and then whispered to her kids.

"Another century! Kids, follow me on this I know what we can do." They nod to her with a smile as she then said. "That's okay, Lucy. You watch your show on the big color TV. Will just go watch the show on Dad's crummy, old, black-and-white TV."

"Black and white are my favorite colors."

When Lucy said that Lincoln then said with a smile. "Yeah, it'll make watching the show a little bit more...Spooky!" After telling her she then said. "Spooky is also my favorite color." After telling them, even though it's not a color Leni then said clumsy as they pretend to walk away. "Well, enjoy your humanoid bats show." Before they walked off she stopped them as she said.

"Wait! I'll take the old TV!" The three then smiled as they knew it was going to work.

Minutes Later

In Lucy's room, Lincoln, Leni and Luna were going inside grunting as they were holding up Lynn Sr.'s old TV which they found out was surprisingly heavy as they placed it at the end of Lucy's bed as she was sitting on it waiting for them to setup the TV as Lincoln said. "How can only two colors be so heavy?" After they put it on the bed he then said with a smile. "Here you are. Now to plug it in."

He then looks at the plug and notices how old and messed up it was as Leni and Luna looked and noticed as well as he then told her. "So, you can be happy or sad or what ever that emotion is, and I won't be left in the dark." He then Plugs in the TV. Power goes out, when it did he along with his Gf and Mom/Gf said.

"Dang it." After saying that their sisters began to leave the rooms they were in and began to murmur in confusion about the power outage before Lori said. "All right! All right! Everybody just calm down! What the heck happened?"

When she asked, the three left Lucy and Lynn's room as Leni said clumsy, not being able to see through the dark. "Guys I can't see anything, I think I've gone blind?" When she asked Luna the told her with a small smile as she placed her hand onto her Daughters shoulder. "No, you didn't go blind."

"I was just plugging in the old TV for Lucy and it must've made the lights go out." When he said that their sisters began to blame him as Lori said. "Of course it was your fault, Lincoln." When she said that Luna then said to her as she defended her Son as Leni defended him too. "Hey it's not his fault how were we suppose to know that would happen?"

As she asked while all the other sisters complain about what happened Luan then stopped them all as she smiled and made a joke. "Hey! I know why the lights went out! Cause they liked each other!" She then began laughs before asking. "Get it? Get it?"

"That one was so good, it deserved a cookie." After Lisa said that she then hands Luan a cookie as she said before eating it in one bite. "Oh, thanks. So anyway, what did one light bulb say to the other?" Suddenly before she finished the joke she started glowing like a green glow in the dark stick making her siblings gasp in shock except for Lisa as Lincoln said. "You're glowing."

Luan then became disappointed. "Oh. I already told you that one?" When she asked Luna then told her. "No, dude. You are glowing." She then notices and said as she looked at her glowing arms and hands. "Hey, wow!" While she looked at her glowing self Lori looked at Lisa and said.

"Everyone back away from Luan. Lisa, Mom and Dad said you're not allowed to use your siblings as experimental guinea pigs anymore!" When she told Lisa she then said. "All I did was infuse the bioluminescent DNA of the Aequorea victoria jellyfish into a cookie. I call them Gloweos. Besides, now we can see."

After telling them Lori then told everyone. "Okay. Everyone huddle around Luan." They then did what she said as Lincoln, Leni and Luna stayed together in the huddle as Luan smiled and said. "I always knew I was the light of your life." Giggles at the joke before their Brother said. "Okay. So, how about we get that power back on."

"Hey, when Mom and Dad are out, I'm in charge. So first, we need to get a head count to make sure we're all here."

When Lori asked her Brother then began to do a head count. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten and me, that's 11. Yep, that's all of us. We are all here and accounted for." Lucy then appears behind him and said. "You forgot me." Lincoln screams and falls to the ground after getting startled by Lucy as he then asked. "Can I go flip the circuit breaker and get the lights back on before Lucy gives me a heart attack?" After Lincoln asked Lori then told him as a reminder to him and the others. "Again, in charge. I'll do it. Where's this circuit breaker thingy?"

When she asked he along with Leni and Luna then told her. "In the basement."

Minutes later

After being told where the circuit breaker box is Lori and her Brother and Sisters went downstairs through the living room, kitchen and back hallway towards the door entrance of the basement, once there her shadow began to peer over the basement's darkness as she looked at her siblings and asked. "Why am I the one who has to do this?"

"Because you're in charge!"

After her siblings told her the same thing she had told them she then said. "All right, all right! Come on, Luan. Light the way." As she held Luan's arm, Luan smiled and made a joke. "That's the brightest idea you've had all day!" As she giggles, Lori pulls her from their siblings, but after doing so, Luan's glow goes away making her siblings gasp as she makes another joke.

"Oooh. I thought I was staying in tonight, but I guess I'm going out!" As giggles, Lori looked at Lisa and asked. "Lisa, give her another one of those cookies. We won't tell." As Lisa was on her clipboard she told her. "Negative. That was the only one. Prototype."

After being given the bad news that it was just a prototype Lori then said. "Just great..." She soon hears a wooden creak and gasps in fear as she told them. "There's something in the basement! I'm not going down there!" Lynn soon taunts her.

"Ooh! You're scared of the dark!"

"I am not! You're the one who's scared." "I'm not afraid of anything." After Lynn told her that Lucy then proved her bluff by saying. "Boo." Lynn jumps and shouts "AAH!"

Soon after that some of them started arguing as the twins start to tremble with fright as they hugged each other close as they shouted before sobbing. "THERE'S A GHOST IN THE BASEMENT!"

As this continued on Lincoln, Leni and Luna watched all this happen as while they did Lincoln then said to them. "Guys! we're running out of time! It's really important that We...We...We-" He then sighs in realization and then said. "Need to fix this. OKAY, QUIET!" After shouting that some of their sisters stopped the arguing or sobbing as he then said to the Twins who were still scared. "Come here, you two. It's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of." As he hugs the twins to comfort them he then said. "Your big brother and Sisters will protect you. In fact...We will protect all of you! For we're Cadets Lincoln, Leni and M-Luna! Highly trained students of the Academy of Really Good Ghost Hunters! Or...ARGGH!"

After saying that he then puts on night vision goggles and busts out his walkie-talkie and says into it. "Cadet Clyde, this is Cadet Lincoln. Forget the plan. I'm going to need backup. Are you almost here?" Soon as he asked Clyde enter the house through the backdoor as he said as he walked towards them.

"Cadet Clyde here on time, reporting for duty."

Soon when he finished he then looks and notices his Gf Lori who began to smile seeing him as she said before going down to one of her knees and soon hugs him as he hugs here too as she said. "I'm happy your here." After saying they then kissed, after kissing he then said with a smile. "Me too Lori." After saying that as his Gf got up he then looked at Lincoln as he began to follow him towards the basement entrance as Lincoln said.

"Me and Clyde will now descend into the scariest place in the house, the basement. But fear not, with our official ARRGH! branded night vision goggles, we both can see in the dark." He and his friend then begin to head down but they soon both slip on something and fall down the stairs as they lost their walkie-talkies while going down, soon when they reached the bottom Lori then asked worried. "Clyde, Lincoln, are you okay?"

"The bad news is, our goggles are just a toy, and do not really see in the dark! The good news is, they cushioned our face from the hard basement floor!"

When they told them Luan then takes out her video camera and says as she looked at the options of it. "Hey! I think my video camera has a night vision setting." Soon as she said that her Brother along with his friend rushed back up as they both said happily. "Sweet!" Soon they were then handed the camera as her Brother then said. "It's just like the cameras they use on ARGGH! We're going in." Before he and Clyde try to go down again Leni, Luna, Lori stopped them.

"Wait!" After stopping them Lori then said. "We couldn't possibly let you two go down there alone. We should all go down together. As a group." When she told them that Lincoln then said with a smile as his Gf and Mom/Gf stood close to him. "Very well. I'll lead the way."

After saying that they then began to head down into the basement as when they reached the bottom Lincoln leads the way with Luan's camera as his guide as when they made it Lincoln then said.

"Ok we need to split up to find the circuit breaker and stay close as a group. There's no telling what could be lurking down here in the dark." After saying that his sisters and Clyde nodded to him and Leni and Luna as they began splitting up as when they did Luan and then Lori said "There's nothing funny about this situation. Although, I do like dark humor." "I hate basements."

After splitting up Leni and Luna then became a little worried as Luna asked. "Lincoln are you sure you ok after falling down here?" He smiled and nodded to them as he then said happily. "I'm sure of it." They smiled in relief knowing he's ok as while they did Lori then asked Clyde worried too.

"Are you ok Clyde?" He smiled and nodded to her as he said. "Yep, I'm ok." She smiled too as they continued to try to find the circuit breaker as while they did Lincoln began to look around in front of him before asking as he said. "Leni, Mom are our sisters behind us?"

When he asked them they began to look and see nobody behind them as they looked at him as Leni said smiling. "Nobody's behind us." After she told him their Mom then asked curiously. "Why did you want to know that Son?" After asking her Son he then smiled and soon turn off the camera as he then told them both. "So they won't know this." After he told her that happily while he then turned off the camera making sure it doesn't record anything right now as he went toward them and sat on his knees as he lifted up Luna's skirt as he smiled seeing her purple undies with the white skull on them a little bit, due to it being dark and kiss them in the area where her pussy's at, making her blush and moan quietly when he did that.

Soon after he puts her skirt down he then went over and quietly lifted Leni's dress too, a seeing her turquoise undies a little bit before kissing her undies too in the dark as well, making her blush and moan quietly too as he kissed the area where her pussy's at, as after doing that as he began to put her dress down an eerie sound comes out, freezing them in fear a bit along with the others as Lori gasped and asked everyone in the basement in fright.

"What's that moaning?!"

Soon Lincoln turned on the camera his, Leni and Luna's sisters all gasped as he turns to the source reliving himself, his Gf and Mom/Gf as he told the others happily. "Don't freak out. It's just the pipe settling." Another scary sound began starting causing them to gasp in fright again as Leni asked as she along with Lincoln held close to their Mom Luna in comfort. "What's that scratching?!" Lincoln then checks and reliving themselves again as Luna this time said with a smile.

"Don't be scared dudes. It's just Cliff the Cat." looks over at them through the dark as he was using his scratching post and meows, after that Lincoln then said with a grin to the others. "See, guys? We told you. There's nothing to be afraid of." Soon before he finished another ominous noise occurs, surprising Lincoln, Leni, Luna and some of their sisters as Leni asked in fright. "What is it?!"

Soon from outside the camera they only see red dots glowing but from the camera they can see that it's a ghostly shaped figure which soon frighten them as it said. "Lincoln...LINCOLN."

"IT'S A GHOST AND IT KNOWS MY NAME!"

When Lincoln said that terrified to his Gf and Mom/Gf, as some of their sisters all start running around and every one of them except Lucy is screaming including Luna who was calming her kids which the others can't see, while they were Lincoln then said bravely. "I'LL SAVE YOU, EVERYONE!" He then charges at the ghost and tackles it as when he did the lights came back on and it turns out the thing he is attacking isn't a ghost but the laundry basket.

"Hi-yah! Take that, evil spirit!" As he said that he then soon notices it's not a spirit and emerges from the laundry and sheepishly grins, as it also turns out that the sound was coming from his walkie-talkie, when he picked it up he then said. "Why was the Walkie-Talkie talking when-"

Soon he, his Gf and Mom/Gf looked and saw Clyde with Lori as they were holding the Walkie-Talkie in one hand as Lori's other hand was on the circuit breaker which she must of accidently turned on as when she looked and noticed she then said. "Oh, so that's where the circuit breaker was at." Clyde then said to his friend

"Sorry Lincoln and everyone else, when I found my Walkie-Talkie we thought we could help you try to find yours. "

When he told them Lincoln then smiled and then told his friend. "It's ok Clyde, accidents happen." After telling him Leni then said as her eyes were closed. "Guys! I still can't see!" When Leni said that Luna then told her with a small smile. "Open your eyes." After telling her that Leni then opens her eyes and smiled as she said happily. "IT'S A MIRACLE!"

When she said that Lori then said quickly. "First one to the TV is couch commando." As she and some of the others began to go up the stairs as Lincoln then said to his Gf and Mom/Gf with a smile "We can still get there first!" After telling them they nod as they hurried to the couch so they can be the first ones and began to soon race pass all of their sisters and Clyde as while running up the stairs they soon passed Lori and Clyde.

After they did they then soon after reaching the top made it through Lucy and Lynn before Lisa and Lily who Luan was holding and then the Twins as Lincoln, Leni, Luna managed to get through the entrance and then inside of the living room first and grab the remote and turns on the TV.

"WOW! That was by far the best episode of ARRGH! ever! I'd hate to be you if you missed it!"

After Hunter Spector in the TV said that as the show was over the three looked in shock upsetting them as the show was over as Lincoln shouted. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"I can't believe we missed the show." When Leni said that she and Lincoln starts to break into tears as their Mom looked at them worried, while she did she began to place her hands onto their shoulder getting their attention as she then said in a comforting tone. "Don't worry Lincoln and Leni, I'm sure we can see the episode again when it comes on, I promise."

When she told them that they began to smile and hug her as they said. "Thank you." After saying that as soon when they finished hugging their sisters and Clyde showed up as they began to feel pretty bad for them as while they did Lori went over to them and said as she handed them some popcorn, which she and the others got along with a few other things. "Sorry you missed your show, guys." When she told them that Luan then said happily. "But you just lived it. Check it out."

She then plugs her camera into the TV and shows him what he filmed as it showed what happened right before the power was turned back on as it showed Lincoln shouting.

"IT'S A GHOST AND IT KNOWS MY NAME!"

When it began showing them in the video they smiled as they watch and enjoy their little adventure on film as Lincoln, Leni, Luna were smiling happily as they have actually lived the show instead of just watching it, while watching it Lincoln then said to his Gf and Mom/Gf. "You know, we may have missed our show. But sometimes, it's not about being there first. Sometimes, It's about being there together. All of us."

After saying that they then continued on watching the TV, but while they did Lincoln soon gets a idea and looks at Luna as he then asked her and Leni with a smile. "Luna, Leni could you both come upstairs with me, please I need help with something."

"Sure Lincoln." After they told him they then began to get up from the couch as while they head to the stairs they looked at their sisters and Clyde who was sitting with Lori as Luna said. "Will be right back everyone."

After telling them they then started to head up the stairs, when they made it to the top they then headed to the left and made their way towards Luan and their Mom Luna's room, when they then opened the door and began to make their way into the bedroom, before closing and locking the door behind them.

When they closed the door behind them Lincoln then smiled at his Gf and Mom/Gf as they smiled too as Luna asked happily. "What do you want to do Son?" When she asked him he then smiled at her and then said as he held her hand.

"Follow me up onto your bed."

She then blushed as they then went up to her bed as they climbed the ladder before making it to her bed as Leni smiled as she began watching them both, while she did Luna began to lay down on her bed as while she did Lincoln began to lay above her sitting on his knees and hands to be above her as they smiled at each other as he went down and brought her into kiss.

Luna began blushing and started to kiss him too as while kissing he grabbed the sides of her skirt and belt before pulling them down her hips as he began to slowly bring them down her legs, making her blush more as he took them off through their kissing.

When they were off he then put them to the side on the floor as their Mom was now in her undies as while she was, he then started to remove her shirt, grabbing the bottom and pulling it up.

While he pulled her shirt up he soon brought it over her head and took it off as well before tossing it to the side with her skirt, as her necklace flat chest and nipples were now exposed as through the kissing Luna then began to bring her hands down to her Son's pants while her Daughter smiled and watched as her and her Bf's Mom began removing Lincoln's pants as she unbuttoned his pants before soon unzipping them.

After doing that she then began grabbing the side of his pants and underwear before pulling them down, until they were off, when they were off she then put it to the side with her clothes as his member was now exposed, after kissing they then smiled at each other as Lincoln then said to her with a grin. "You look fantastic Mom." She began to blush from what Lincoln had said and smiled as she then said to him. "Aw, thank you Son."

When she said that her Son began to go down to her pelvis as when he did he began to hold onto the side of her hips and looked at her purple undies with the skull on it as he smiled and went down to her undies as he began to kiss them making her moan louder as he kissed the area where her pussy's at, while he did Luna then asked.

"Lincoln, could you, do more please?"

He smiled and nodded to her before grabbing the sides of her undies before pulling them down and toss them to the side with her clothes, after doing that, he looked and smiled seeing her pussy lips as he went down and began to lick it making her moan more as she smiled from it, then after a few seconds he began to suck on her pussy, making her moan louder as he did that, while doing that she felt herself reaching her peak as she then said to him happily.

"I'm going to cum Son." While she told him she began to wrap her legs around him wanting him to keep going in which he did as he continued licking her pussy lips, as after a few seconds she let out a loud moan and began cumming, squirting all over Lincoln's face as he closed his eyes waiting for her to finish as when she did he smiled and began licking her juices off of his face, when he did that he then said to her. "Your juices are tasty Mom."

She blushed when he said that as he went back up to her and soon went down as he began to kiss her again as they both began the final part, while they did they began to positon each other to get ready for the final part as when positioned Lincoln then went down making his Mom/Gf moan louder as his member entered her pussy, when he was inside of her, he then went out and then back into her, going in and out of Luna as they began to go faster each second.

As they began to continue they began to go faster each second as Leni smiled watching them, after a few minutes Lincoln and Luna began to feel themselves reaching their peaks as they looked at each other, when they did Lincoln then said. "I'm going to cum Mom!" When he said that she smiled and then said.

"Me too Lincoln!"

After saying that they then began to go even faster feeling themselves getting closer to their peak as they both went forward into a kiss as they began to cum, while they did Lincoln came inside of his Mom's pussy lips as Luna squirted all over his member, coating it in her juices, when they were done they froze for a moment before laying down on the bed panting, while they panted soon they looked at each other before smiling as they said. "That was amazing."

Once they said that they then began to lay down for a little bit as while they did Leni smiled at them and said. "You both did a great job."

"Thank you Leni." When her Bf and their Mom said that to her with a grin she smiled at them both as they began to get up from the bed happily, while they did they soon then began to get down from it each as Lincoln let their Mom go down the ladder of the bunk bed first before he went down next, when they were down they then began to go over to their clothes to begin getting dressed as Lincoln picked up his pants and underwear as Luna got her shirt and skirt that have the belt.

While they get dressed Lincoln looked at the ground while buttoning his pants and notices his Mom/Gf's undies and smiled, while he did he then picked up her undies and began sniffing them, as she looked and started blushing seeing him sniff her undies as he looked at her with a smile and said.

"Mom, your undies smell amazing."

She then blushed and said with a grin as he handed her undies back to her. "Aw, thank you Son." Soon after she got her undies back on she then smiled and asked. "Ready to go back downstairs to see the movie of ourselves kids?" When she asked her kids they smiled and then told her.

"Sure Mom." Lincoln then said with a grin. "Before we go I want to do one more thing." Their Mom smiled and nodded as he went over to his Gf Leni as she smiled and went down onto her knees happily and began kissing him, as he began kissing her too, minutes after kissing they smiled as when Leni stood up, Lincoln then sat on one of his knees as he soon lifted her dress up, making her blush as he smiled seeing her turquoise undies as he said. "Your undies look amazing on you Leni."

Leni then smiled as he began pulling her undies down seeing her pussy lips as he then went forward and kissed her pussy making her moan as he did that, then after doing that he then put her undies back up and put her dress down as he said happily. "Now we can go." Luna smiled at her kids as they began to go back to the others downstairs as they unlocked and opened the door before leaving the room together before going right to the stairs as they head down them to where their sisters are at.


	22. Chapter 22

As the sun's shining really bright today, the sounds of buzzing and splashing water which can be heard as it's coming from what's known to be one of Royal Woods Community Pools, at the changing room a few finishing moans came from it as after they stopped it then revealed Leni, Luna and Lincoln who were wearing their swim clothes to soon go in the pool to be cooled off together, as Leni was done putting her bikini top and bottoms on making sure they're on right.

While Luna was done putting her bikini bottoms and swim-shirt back on, Lincoln tugged his orange trunks up and on nice and tightly as he had finish banging both his Gf and Mom/Gf, which explained why they were fixing or putting on their swim clothes as when they were done then said to them with a smile. "Ah, on a hot summer day, there's nothing like a nice refreshing dip in the community pool with you guys, My Gf and Mom/Gf."

When he said that to Leni and Luna they both began blushing with a smile from him saying that before they began dashing towards the pool, while they did he then shouted.

"CANNONBALL!" Before they got into the pool they then heard the sound of a whistle from what has to be the life guard of the Community Pool their at as it halts them to a stop, making them have either a concerned or confused facial expression on them before the Lifeguard said out loud. "Loud family, out!"

When he said that the three along with their 8 sisters began to leave the pool as while they did Lynn then told the lifeguard while she and the others left. "But we were just having fun." After telling him he then said to her and the others.

"Chicken fights during Senior Swim are not "fun"."

When he told them the three then looked over and saw Mrs. Jelinski who they remembered back when Leni went to try to get her drivers license the first time they tried helping her, as Jelinski was laying on the bed-lift that the ambulance were using to pick her up as she shook her fist in anger shouting to them.

"I just replaced this hip!" As she told them, the other seniors then looked back at the kids with concerned or angry expressions.

A few minutes later

Minutes after the Louds were kicked out of the Royal Woods Community pool they have went to the Huntington Oaks Community Pool which was also connected to Royal Woods as while they were there Lincoln, Leni and Luna stepped out of the changing room, fixing and or putting on their swim clothes like they did before as Lincoln finished banging them, that time at a different community pool in Royal Woods.

When he began tugging on his trunks to check if it's firm and on this time he then said with a smile to the two. "On a hot summer day, there's nothing like a refreshing dip in the community pool with my lover and lover/mother...One town over." When he told them that's when they smiled and then nod to him as they then ran to the pool, Lincoln shouted to prepare to do another cannonball.

"CANNONBALL!"

But then like last time, the sound of a whistle from the Lifeguard himself makes the three of them then halt to a stop again close to entering the pool, this time having an almost annoyed expression as this was the second time in the row that happened today as the Lifeguard of Huntington Oaks Community Pool shouted. "Loud family, out!"

When he did they and their sisters began leaving again as while they did with the Lifeguard shoving a few of them with a pool skimmer, Lana who stood at the corner of the pool holding a spoon with a dinning bib on then said. "But we were just having fun."

"Drinking pool water is not fun." When he told her that she then gestured her hands towards the pool and then said to him. "But it tastes like chicken noodle soup." After telling him that he then began to use the pool skimmer to fish out something from the water as he said. "Fine, but did you have to add the celery and carrots?"

When he asked, he pulled out some of the chopped vegetables revealing that Lana has littered the pool with slices of celery and carrots as the lifeguard continued to scoop some of the slices out with his pool skimmer as Lana began leaving as well.

A few minutes later

After leaving Huntington Oaks the 11 Louds have left from there to now another pool in a town connected to Royal Woods, which was called Hazeltucky Community Pool, as around the area the sound of animals such as a rooster, crows and goat bleating can be heard in the background of the pool, as while that happened, Lincoln, Leni and Luna then once again stepped out of the changing room.

When they came out Lincoln finished banging his lover and lover/mother as they finished fixing and putting their swim clothes back on, but when they got out the three of them had a rather irritated expression as they believe that their going to be kicked out again because of one of their sisters as when they were ready Lincoln then said quick with a smile "On a summer day, there's nothing like a dip in the pool with my lover and lover/mother."

After telling them they then smiled and ran towards the pool quickly as they did Lincoln again then shouted as he successfully is about to jump into the pool.

"CANNONBALL!" When he jumps he then smiled along with Leni and Luna as right before he splashes into the pool at that moment the Lifeguard blows her whistle and swiftly catches him with her skimmer, making him and the other two upset as this was now the third time that had happen today as the Lifeguard of Hazeltucky Community Pool shouted. "Loud family, out!"

When she shouted that she then dropped Lincoln out of her skimmer as he, Leni, Luna and their sisters began leaving once again as Lori then said. "But we were just having fun." "Poo-poo." When Lily said that as those were one of the only words she's able to say the Lifeguard then said to them.

"Fecal incidents are not fun." Once she finished her sentence it the three who left with their sisters then looked at the now emptied pool, where people in hazmat suits were in scrubbing the walls of the pool to get rid off Lily's excrement while pedestrians look on, waiting until their able to go back into the pool again.

A few minutes later

As the glance of the sun shined above the area, the eleven were all walking on the sidewalk back home in Royal Woods as while they were together Lori then looked at her sisters and then said to them. "Come on, guys. We'll just find another pool."

"Actually, we've been suspended from every aquatic recreation center within a 60-mile radius."

When Lisa told them all that there wasn't any other pool nearby Royal Woods for them to go too after the incidents that some of them did at the three Pool they all then stopped their walking and then started to groan in agony of the sun heat knowing now that they don't have any other pool to go to as after doing that Lori then said. "Seriously? How are we gonna keep cool now?"

When she asked the others except Lincoln, Leni, Luna began to start grumbling in frustration not knowing what to do now as while they did Luna then spoke to her kids Leni and Lincoln without the others hearing them as she said to them with a sad expression.

"So that's it, then kids. No more pool for us and our sisters." Once she finished they then looked down at the floor but as they did Lincoln then had a idea from his Mom and then said to her and his Gf. "That's it! 'Pool for the Louds' why didn't we think of that sooner?" "What do you mean Lincoln?"

When Leni asked confused he then grabbed her hand and their Mom's hand and then said with a grin. "Follow me and I'll show you, and trust me it's the best idea we ever had." When he said that they then smiled at him and began following him as they head off while their sisters keep grumbling.

Later

At the Good Sport Sporting Goods market Lincoln, Leni, Luna, who were in their normal clothes were inside of it looking for a new swimming pool for them to have for their house since there not allowed to come back to the Community Pools around the area after what happened, they were at the pool aisle looking at a few pools before picking up the pool that's called, "DELUX SWIMMING POOL" which is Muscle Fish approved and has a warning label on it.

When they got it he then said with a smile. "Whoa. The perfect family pool. Just imagine Leni and Mom..." As he said that his Gf and Mom/Gf began to imagine the pool seeing how it would be like to have it in the backyard of their home as their fantasy began to start in their minds together.

Inside their pool fantasy

As they were seeing it from inside their minds the three of them then began to come out of the house all in their swim clothes which they're in right now in the store as when they were ready Lincoln then said to Leni and Luna as they looked at their new pool in their minds. "On a hot summer day, there's nothing like a refreshing dip in our own pool together."

When he told the two then smiled at one another and then looked at their pool and began to charges toward it as Lincoln then shouted.

"CANNONBALL!" Suddenly after saying that the three then come to a screeching halt as fantasy Lola who is inside the pool on a floating bed said to them. "Ah ah ah! Don't you dare splash me Lincoln, Leni and Luna! This outfit cannot get wet."

When she told them that it is then revealed that their sisters have taken up the pool even in their own fantasy as while they were he then said to her pointing out that her outfits a swimsuit. "But it's a swimsuit." When he told her that she then scoffs at him and then said correcting him. "It's a swim gown, you Philistine." As she told them that her fantasy twin sister, fantasy Lana was adding the celery and carrots to one part of the pool as she said singing.

"Mama's little baby loves shortenin', shortenin" After that she then scoops some water up and takes a sip of it as if it was soup, after she does fantasy Lynn who's on top of fantasy Luan who's holding her then asked. "Who wants to chicken fight?" When she asked that she then let out a war cry which was a part of her wanting to chicken fight someone, after that Leni who was with her mom and Lincoln picked up a chicken in her fantasy as she said with a grin as she put it on her back.

"I'm in!"

After saying that the chicken then gets away from her and lands into the pool, cleaning itself as while it did that fantasy Lana then smiled at it and then said. "Mmm...Just what my soup needs..." When she said that Lincoln then said to his lover and lover/Gf who looked at him. "How's that possible, we can't even get into the pool in our own fantasy!"

"FECAL INCIDENT!" When fantasy Lori shouted that the three then looked at fantasy Lily who was in the pool giggling and laughing as she had just ruined the pool water causing of their sisters except Lily to run away for obvious reasons as the three then shouted in their fantasy. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

End of fantasy

After the fantasy ended Lincoln, Leni, Luna then looked at the pool box they were holding, having second thoughts on it knowing that's what's going to happen if they brought it home and set it up, as after putting it back, Luna then said. "Maybe not so perfect, if our sisters see this then there'll be no way we can swim in it at all, even when we try to hide it behind us."

"Your right mom."

Once Leni said that she then looked at the shelf and then spotted an individual pool and then said smiling. "Oh! What about this one, we can hide it behind one of us without the other knowing?" When she asked as she took it out the two and herself then looked at the front of it and then smiled seeing that it was the perfect pool as they read it saying.

"Paradise for Three." After they said that they then said smiling. "Just imagine." When they said that the three then began to imagine themselves in the pool on a small island in the middle of the ocean, by themselves enjoying their time together in the pool, then after imagining it together they then smiled at each other as Lincoln said. "Now this is a pool we can really get into."

When he told them that they then began to leave as they started singing and heading for the exit. "Oh, Little baby loves shortenin', short-"  
Before they can finish they then suddenly stopped noticing price detectors that are used to set off the alarms as they began heading towards the counter, while they did Lincoln then said with a smile to the two.

"Whoops, we gotta pay first." After saying that they then head to check out counter to pay for the Paradise for three pool that they'll be bringing home soon and use it.

Later back at home

When they got back home they soon entered the front door quietly before closing it, when they did Luna then said to her kids. "Ok, before we go outside to set this up, we need to go back upstairs first, get our swim clothes and change into them in the bathroom as quick as we can. Ready to do that kids?" Both of her kids gave a nod and said with a smile as Leni gave a thumb up.

"Ready."

After saying that they began to sneak their way upstairs, as soon as they made it up there they then went to their rooms, with Leni and Luna making sure Lori or Luan weren't inside before going in and closing the door, as once in their rooms they went to their drawers or closet to get their swim clothes as they were going to begin changing into their swim clothes soon as they go to the bathroom.

When they got their swim clothes they soon began to peak out of their room doors, making sure the coast is clear out in the hallway, soon after making sure, they began making their way to the bathroom, once inside Luna looked at her kids and then asked curiously with a smile. "Ok kids, did you both get your swim clothes?"

"We did Mom." When they told her they then showed their swim clothes to her as she then said with a grin. "Perfect, now let's get ready, and change into our swim clothes."

Her kids gave a nod to her and began getting ready as Lincoln started to remove his clothes, grabbing his shirt, pulling it up and soon above his head before dropping it to the floor, soon after that he began to unbutton and unzip his pants before letting them drop to the floor, after doing that he then grabbed his orange trunks and began putting the on, slipping his legs into it before bring it up, putting it on as he said.

"There we go." When he said that with a smile he then looked at Leni and Luna and saw that Leni had removed her dress as she pulled away the straps and let her dress fall to the floor leaving her in her turquoise undies and bra while their Mom Luna pulled down her skirt letting it fall to the ground before grabbing the bottom of her shirt and soon pulling it up and then off her over her head letting it fall to the floor too leaving her in her purple undies with the skull on it.

While they did that Lincoln smiled watching them change as when they noticed they began to smile too as while they did they began to tease him removing what's left of what their wearing as Leni began to grab her undies and soon pulled them down slowly, as while she did after a minute she then took off her undies as when she did Luna then began to do the same and started grabbing her undies too before slowly pulling them down.

As after a minute of doing that she then took them off too leaving herself nude with her flat chest, pussy and necklace exposed as Leni began to removing her bra, which she began to unhook from the back before pulling down the shoulder straps of it as when she pulled them down she then soon took off it exposing her chest and pussy leaving her self nude.

When they were both nude Leni then asked with a smile. "Linky, could you hand us our swim clothes, please." When she asked he smiled and nodded saying.

"Sure."

He then went over to where their swim clothes are at and picked them up before giving their swim clothes to them, when he did they then smiled and said. "Thank you Lincoln." After saying that Leni began to put on her bikini top putting it on as when it was on she began to slide the shoulder straps up and onto her shoulders before soon grabbing her bikini bottoms before putting her legs through the holes before pulling it up and around her waist.

Once she was in her swim clothes their Mom Luna began to put on hers, starting with her swim shirt which she began to put on, putting her head and arms through the holes of it before bringing it down to her flat chest, as when she got it on she then grabbed her swim-bottoms before putting her legs through the holes, pulling it up until it was around her pelvis, when they were done getting dressed she then said to her kids happily.

"Before we go, I need to put my necklace away, don't want my gift to get wet or anything." Her kids smiled and gave a nod as she took off her necklace, when she did, before they went outside the bathroom she and her Daughter and Son began picking up their clothes, but as they did she and Leni noticed their undies were missing before noticing Lincoln has them as he sniffed them.

After he did he then smiled and said to them. "Your undies smell amazing Mom and Leni." When he told them they then blushed with a smile as Luna said. "Aw, thanks Lincoln." When she said that Leni then said happily. "You can keep them Linky."

He smiled and then began putting their undies into the pockets of his trunks as when he did they then began to leave the bathroom as when they did, they followed their Mom to her room as she smiled at the necklace her kids gave her as she then opened her drawer and place it on top of her clothes, after doing that she then closed the drawer and asked her kids.

"Ready to go and sneak the pool to the backyard through our sisters and set it up kids?"

When she asked them they smiled and said with a nod. "Ready Mom." Soon they began to leave the room before making it to the stairs before going back downstairs and make their way to the kitchen going through the living room before stopping as they saw all their sisters inside the kitchen trying to cool themselves off with some of the contents from their freezer.

Which was left open for them to get more cool air, but while they did, the three then tried to hide their pool kit from them behind their backs, as Luan looked over and smiled at seeing them as she asked.

"Hey, Linc. Wanna 'Chill' with us?"

When Luan said that she began laughing from the joke she made before asking. "That was a good joke, right?" After she asked with a grin knowing it's a good joke, Leni who's confused at the joke then said. "I don't get it?" After she said that confused, Lincoln, along with her mom then held onto her as they began passing by their sisters holding their pool kit behind their backs as Luna said.

"Thanks dudes, but we don't mind the heat, but, uh, you guys keep cool in here." Once she told them, her daughter nodded and said as they made their way to the back door. "Yeah definitely no reason to go outside, we wouldn't even bother looking out there."

"And are we talking too much, I feel like we're talking too much." Once Lincoln said that the three leave through the hall leading to the back door as when they were heading there they heard their sisters talking to one another with Lisa beginning.

"They're clearing suffering the first symptoms of heat stroke. Now, pass the frozen succotash."

When she asked, Lynn then digs into the freezer and tosses the succotash, which is frozen sweet corn with lima beans or other shell beans to her as the others then continued cooling off as Lana, Lola and then Luan who makes another joke each said. "Scoot over. You're melting the broccoli." "Well, stop breathing on the frozen carrots!"

"Hey, Lynn, can you grab that bag of peas? Peas and thank you!" After making that joke she then began to laugh while some of her sisters groan from it, while they were cooling off, the three then made it to the back door and quietly made it outside with the Paradise for Three pool, they soon sneak off into the backyard as they look for the right place to place the pool at, while they did that Luna asked.

"Now kids, where would you like the pool set at?" When she asked happily, they smiled and then hummed looking around the backyard to see where they should put the pool at, after looking Leni then spotted a area in the backyard and said smiling.

"Oh how about there?"

When she asked the two then looked over to where she's pointing at which was in the middle of the tree and the garage, while she did Lincoln smiled and then said. "That's a perfect spot Leni." While saying that smiling the three then began heading towards the area she told them about as she then stopped for a moment and asked.

"A perfect what?"

After saying that she then went over to them as they began to take out the things they need for the paradise pool to make it as when they picked up a piece of paper Lincoln then said. "Ah, here's the manual." After saying that he then began unfolding it with the help of his lover and mom/lovers until it was a large piece of paper, when they opened it all the way Luna then looked at it and then smiled as she told her kids.

"From the looks of it it'll be easy for us to make together, let's get started kids." When she told them happily, they then smiled and nodded to her before they began setting up the pool together making sure it'll be like the one in the image on the box.

A few minutes later

Once they've finished putting the pool together and blowing it up until it's the perfect size, they began to fill it up with water to soon make the pool fun and cool to go into, which took a moment to finish as they wanted to make sure that the pool and the water they poured in isn't contaminated, and that the water's perfect and the suns shining off from it, while doing that the three then smiled as Lincoln said smiling.

"How's the spot look?"

When he asked with a smile Leni and their Mom looked at the clear water a little more before saying. "It's perfect Linky." After saying that with a grin, he then smiled at them and said.

"Wanna take a dip into the pool before our sisters know about it?" When he asked curiously they then gave him a nod with a smile or grin as they began to come inside of the pool with Lincoln as he helped them in, as once they were inside their pool, they then began laying down together in it, feeling refreshed from the cool water their laying in as while they did, they then looked at one another before Leni asked.

"Now that were inside the pool what should we do now before the others like, notice it?" When she asked curiously they then began wondering what they should do before Lincoln had a ide and then smiled as he then said to her and their mom.

"I know what we can do. Love making."

When he asked with a grin, Leni and their Mom began to grin at the idea he told them as Luna then said to him. "That sounds perfect son."

When she told him he then smiled and began making it over to his Gf first to begin as he went underwater before making it to her turquoise bikini bottoms which he grabbed, making her blush as her they're being taken off slowly as after a few seconds he then fully took off them as her pussy's exposed now underwater, when he did that he went up and said happily while getting air.

"You look excellent Leni." After that he then went down into the water and headed towards Leni's pussy lips, holding onto her hips before going forward and then begin licking it underwater, causing her to moan as he did that as their mom watched with a smile, blushing as she knows it'll be here turn next.

After a few more licks, her moans became more louder as she's getting close to her peak, as when she reached it she then said to him which he heard from underwater, without anyone hearing except for Luna who watched. "I'm cumming Lincoln!"

When she said that her juices then squirted into his mouth and all over his tongue underwater as after a few minutes she then stopped squirting as he swallowed her juices before going back up for air.

When Lincoln began to breath in air after being underwater for a bit he then began to smile and then said to the two. "Your juices were amazing Leni."

Leni then giggled a bit from what he said before she then said to him with a smile as she went over and placed her hands onto his shoulders.

"Thanks Linky." After that she then began to kiss him which he saw coming and began kissing her back, placing his hands onto her hips as she placed hers on his back, while kissing he then began to travel his hands up her body making her moan as she felt his hands sliding from her hips up her waist, and side.

When he made it to her sides he soon stops under the arms as he began to slide both of his hands under her bikini top and began rubbing her chest, causing her to blush from it, before he soon stopped and began to reach for the back of it as he began taking her bikini top off, which he was able to do as she was then now nude, after they break the kiss he said to her with a grin.

"Welcome Leni."

After telling her that he then began kissing her neck, causing her to gasp as he began laying her against one side of the pool before kissing down to her chest before sucking on her nipples making her gasped and begin moaning, while she did she said through her moans while holding his head close to her chest. "Ohh, don't stop, please."

When she asked him he then gave her a nod and began continuing, while he did they both then got themselves into position before he went down and began making his member enter her pussy, causing her to moan more, once in he then pulled out a bit before going back in, continuing the pace as she moaned, but while she did he then unlatched his mouth from her nipples making her gasp as he began smiling and said. "I love you Leni."

"I love you to Lincoln."

When she told him she then began to moan more as her cheeks turned more red blushing from the pleasure she's getting, as after a few minutes as they began getting faster and faster, the two went into a kiss and started kissing each other, as while they did they began to cum as Leni squirted all over Lincoln's member as he came inside of her pussy as they kissed to silent their loud moans as once they finished cumming they began panting and looked at their mom as Lincoln said.

"Your turn Mom." Luna then began to blush as she then said with a grin. "I know son." When she told him he then smiled at her and began making his way to her before looking at her purple bikini bottoms that are under the water as he held onto her shoulders before bringing her into a kiss, which she smiled from and began kissing him to.

While kissing he then began to make his hands go to her bikini bottoms as he began pulling them off, teasing her as she blushed from it, as after a few seconds her bikini bottoms were off, when they were off they both then broke their kiss and then began to smile at each other as while they did Lincoln then said. "You look excellent too."

After saying that he began to bring his hands down to Luna's pelvis, using one to hold onto one of her hips as he used the other to push his fingers into her pussy lips, making her blush and begin moaning loudly from it as Leni watched them smiling, while she did Luna said to her son.

"Ohh Lincoln."

When she told him he then smiled and then began to finger her pussy faster as she gasped from it and began moaning even more as he did that to her, as after a while of doing that her moans started to become pleasurable pants as she looked at her son and told him. "Ohh, I'm gonna cum!"

Once she told him that she then began moaning as she began to squirt underwater as her juices began coating Lincoln's hand underwater until she was done, once she was she then began to smile from it as he began raising his hand out of the clean water and began licking off her juices from his hand, when he was done he then looked at her and said with a grin. "Your juices are as sweet as Leni's, Mom."

When he told her that she then blushed more and then smiled before saying to him smiling.

"Thank you Son."

After saying that she began going over to him as he said smiling. "Welcome Mom." After that he was then brought into a kiss by her as they both then started to kiss each other passionately, but as they did that they both then began getting ready for the best part as they began to position themselves through the kissing that they were in right now.

When they were both in position Lincoln then went down and began making his member enter Luna's pussy, causing her to gasp soon as they broke the kiss and start moaning as he entered her, once he was inside of her he then began to pull out and then go back in again, continuing the pattern as while he did his Mom said through her moans. "Ohh Lincoln, keep going."

"I will Mom."

Once he told her that he then continued but this time started to kiss her again as she began blushing and started to kiss him back as he bangs her, like he did to Leni, who smiled as she watched, as after a few minutes, both Lincoln and Luna then began feeling themselves getting close as after a few minutes they both then broke their kiss as they each said to each other. "I'm going to cum."

When he told her that she then smiled and told him. "Me too son!" After saying that they then began to continue going faster until they both said.

"I love you Mom!" "I love you too Lincoln!"

After that they both then began cumming as he came inside her pussy as she squirted all over his member as they stood froze in the water for a moment before going back into the water, once they're back in the water, the three looked at each other with a smile as they began to put on their swim clothes each before the others come outside.

As Lincoln grabbed his swim trunks and put his legs through the holes before pulling them back up, as Leni and Luna did the same with their bikini bottoms, Leni then began to put back on her top which she easily did as their Mom put hers on too, as after they got themselves back into their swim clothes in time, they heard their sisters come to the backyard as Lynn said excitedly.

"Hey you guys bought a pool!" When she said that in excitement she along with the others then made it over to the pool as the three got out, when they did some of their sisters then jumped into the and began floating or lounging in it with a noodle floaty or a air filled lounger in the water as while some of them were in it Lori then said with a grin.

"Lincoln, Leni, Luna, this is literally genius, who's gonna kick us out of our own pool, Right?" When she said that she then raises a toast with Luan who's in the pool too, with the refreshing drinks they brought with them before drinking it, but as they did Luan then stop drinking hers and then said with a grin.

"Are you going to get in? There's room for more."

When she told them that Lincoln, his Gf and Mom/Gf then looked at each other before he said to them as he shows them the package of it saying Paradise for Three. "Um, actually, there's only room for three."

Luna then pointed at it and then said. "He's right see? Says so on the box. Paradise for thr-" Before she can finish for her son, Lynn then pounces on Lincoln surprising him as she shouted out loud.

"CHICKEN FIGHT! I call Lincoln!" When she shouted that Lincoln then tries to get up, but is struggling to carry her on his shoulders as she then looked at him with a grin and said excitedly. "Come on, partner! You gotta plant those feet!"

"Whoa!" As Lincoln said that he along with Lynn then fell as he said. "Oof!" After that Leni and Luna began to help the both of them up.

Minutes later

Outside in the backyard the girls, except Leni and Luna we're having a pool party right in their backyard, while they were Lincoln and Leni went to their mom who was sitting on a lounge chair waiting for some of their sisters to be done swimming in the pool so she and her kids can have a chance to get inside of it, while waiting Lincoln then said her name, not wanting the others to know.

"Hey, M-Luna?" When he asked she then looked at him and her daughter and then said with a small smile and a worried expression. "What's wrong Lincoln and Leni?"

"We want to know when we can be able to go back into the pool again? Since some of our sisters are taking their time in it." When Leni asked that quietly so the others won't hear her, her Bf, and mom, Luna then sat up in front of them and then placed her hands onto their shoulders without the others noticing and then said to them.

"Don't worry kids, will be able to go back into the pool again soon, when our sisters are out of the pool will be the ones to go into it next, ok?" When she asked with a small smile quietly, they both then looked at her and then smiled and said quietly so the others won't hear. "Ok Mom."

After saying that their Mom then smiled before she heard their stomachs growl a bit as she then knew why they did and then asked them quietly and happily. "You both hungry?"

"Yes."

When they told her that she then got up from the lounge chair she was on and began having them follow her, as they did she then looked back at the others and told them. "Don't worry dudes, we're just, getting something we forgot inside the house, will be right back." After that the three then continued their way into the House in the kitchen out of sight from their sisters who are enjoying their time outside in the pool the three bought.

"Ok, now that we're the only ones inside the house it'll be ok to feed you two."

After telling them with a smile she began grabbing the bottom of her swim shirt, before lifting it up, exposing her flat chest to them, as while she did she smiled and said while placing her hands behind their heads as they smiled too. "Here you go kids."

She then brought them forward to her flat chest and gasped as they began sucking on her nipples, soon she began moaning as milk began to squirt out of her nipples into her kids mouths as they drink it, while they're doing that she began blushing before saying to them through her moans.

"Ohh, there you go kids, drink up until your full."

Once she told them they then nodded and continued as she moaned from the sucking, but then after a few minutes, Lincoln and Leni then stopped as they unlatched themselves from her chest, when they did she then asked happily. "Your both full?"

They then nodded to her as Lincoln said happily. "Your milk is delicious mom." When he told her she then began blushing with a smile before saying. "Thank you son." After Luna said that she then kissed Leni on her head and then kisses Lincoln on the lips, making them smile as she then said. "Come kids, let's go back outside and wait to get our chance to go back in the pool." When she said that they then began going back outside to the backyard and saw all their sisters were having fun.

But as they were the three then saw Lily walking around without her swim diaper on, causing them to gasp as they defiantly don't want a fecal incident to happen in their pool as Leni, Luna and Lincoln ran over to her as Lincoln said. "Lily! No skinny dipping!"

While they try to stop her they're soon splashed by Lynn stopping Lincoln from trying to get Lily back into her swim diaper as they see Lisa walking away from her set of chemistry's, going to the pool about to add some kind of chemical to it, but before she did the three then stopped her as Lincoln asked. "Lisa! No! What do you think you're doing?" She looks at them and then tells them.

"Testing sanitation levels. I've concocted a special serum that will detect and eliminate urine, AKA tinkle, in H2O."

"Ew gross!" When Leni said that looking disgusted of the pool that some of the sisters are in except for her, Luna and Lincoln, who then looked at Lisa and said. "But we're sure no one here would..."

Before he can finish his sentence Lisa adds her serum anyway as it began spreading through the pool, revealing to the three that all of their sisters except Lisa had possibly tinkled in the pool, proved by their blushes as the pool vanishes, when it did Lisa then hummed and said. "Hmm...Unprecedented levels."

After that the three began to wash out the pool with the hose while the others watched and waited as after that Lincoln, Leni, Luna then refill the pool and the makes the party continue, as it did two of their sisters began playing Marco Polo as they both each said. "Marco!"

"Polo!"

While they were doing that in the pool, Lily was then about to go skinny dipping again, which the three saw as Lincoln said. "Oh, no-no-no-no-no!" they then grabbed her and put her on the table and began putting her diaper back onto her, when they did Lincoln then tells her. "No fecal incidents in our pool!"

"Yeah, we're watching you, Lily."

When Luna and Leni said that as they and Lincoln looked at her they then looked back a the pool they're about to go into before seeing Lucy floating in it, making them gasp in horror before realizing it's just her as Leni asked. "Lucy? Like, I didn't know you liked to swim." After saying that Lucy told her before asking them.

"I'm not swimming. I'm trying to see if I'm a witch. Am I floating?" They then looked at each other before looking back at her as they then said. "Yes."

"Wicked."

When Lucy said that they then saw Lily has escaped her diaper yet again and began chasing her once again, as they said. "Get back here!" While chasing her, Lynn who's with a pool noodle with Lana who is standing on the edge of the pool, with Lola lounging then said to Lana. "You know what your soup needs? Noodles!" She then bonks her with a pool noodle as she grabs one and says to her ready to fight with the pool noodles. "Bring it!"

"STOP SPLASHING ME!"

Once Lola shouted that as she didn't want her swim gown to be ruined, Lincoln then ran over to them and then said. "Guys, no Horseplay!"

"What about Elephant-play?" When he heard that he then looked and saw Luan holding a yellow noodle up to her mouth before blasting him with a jet of water from the noodle while sounding like an elephant, which makes Lana, Lynn, and Lola laugh, but as they did laugh he then flies right into Clyde who's surprisingly hear in his swim clothes, but with a whistle around his neck which surprises Lincoln as he says while Leni and Luna looked confused as well.

"Huh? Clyde, what are you doing here?" When he asked Clyde he looked at him and said with a smile.

"Oh, Lori called me to come over to be here with her and to be like a Lifeguard here." After he said that he grabbed and blows his whistle as he then said out loud.

"Everyone out! Senior swim!" When he told everyone that, the three then became confused from what he said as Lincoln then asked.

"What? There aren't any old people here!"

"Um, hello, High School Senior?" They then look and then see that it was Lori who said it as she was pointing to herself and gets in the pool as she said. "Shoo, shoo. Oh, this really is paradise."

When she said that, Lincoln along with Luna and Leni were then really upset as they never got their chance to stay in the pool as long as they did as Lincoln then grabs Clyde's whistle surprising him a bit, as Lincoln then blows into it before saying out loud, getting everyone's except Leni and Luna's attention as their with him. "THAT...IS...IT!"

After shouting that, Lynn then bonks Lana with the pool noodle she has once as Luna then said. "In case you guys haven't noticed, this is our pool! We bought it and we haven't even gotten enough time to enjoy it yet!" After she said that Leni then said.

"Yeah, we're, like, too busy keeping some of you from ruining it!"

"But we were just having fun!"

After Lynn told them that they then began pointing their fingers to the house as Luna said. "Loud family, out!" After telling them all that everyone then reluctantly leaves as Clyde went over to Lori and held her hands as they left, when they did that, Lincoln, Leni and Luna then became relieved now that they have their pool to themselves now as Lincoln said. "Finally."

"Yeah, and now that we have the pool to ourselves now, me and Leni think you can do that one thing you always wanted to do Son."

When she said that he then smiled understanding what she means as he then said. "That right, and now that you say that Mom, I think it's time to...CANNONBALL!" When he said that they then charge to the pool about to do that before coming to yet another screeching halt as when they stopped his Gf then asked.

"What happened?" When she asked they looked at what he's looking at before looking shocked as the three then said. "What?"

"Warning. No cannonballs. May cause tears." When Luna said that her Son then said confused. "How did we not notice this before? Eh, will just rip this off." Before he does they then notice another label as they read it. "No removing the warning label?"

"Sheesh! What can we do now?" When he said that they then thought for a moment and then smiled as they then gets in, when they did he then said. "That's all right. This is still gonna be paradise for Three."

Once he said that as the three of them smiled having a good time together in the pool as just the three of them, before they soon start to get a little bored and began trying to do some of the things their sisters did like kicking back, lounging, playing Marco Polo as when they began playing Lincoln then said.

"Marco!"

"Polo/Marco!" When Luna and Leni said that they then stopped playing as Lincoln then told her with a small smile. "No Leni, I'm Marco, your Polo."

"Then who's Leni?"

When she asked that they decided to stop playing as they knew that Leni was going to have a difficult time trying to play the game, that and possibly forget her name by mistake and think her names Polo as they then began playing with the noodles, before they began having no interests in that, before feeling something touch their feet and pulls out a carrot or celery slice from Lana's soup recipe, which disgusted them as they said.

"Ugh/Ew!" After that they then toss them aside, and began looking around remembers all the fun their sisters had and began to miss them, but as soon as they began missing them they suddenly then hears some splashing from the other side of the house and then became curious of what it is as Lincoln said. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but that sounds like it's coming from the front yard?"

After Leni said that confused, their Mom then said as they began getting out of the pool. "Come on kids, let's go and see what it is" After saying that they then began walking over to where the noise is coming from to go check it out.

In front of the house

When the three made it to the front they then found out their Sisters and Clyde are hanging out in front with the Deluxe swimming pool Lincoln, Leni and Luna were originally planning to get as they saw Lori taking photos of her Bf Clyde as she then said smiling. "Oh, that's so fierce Clyde."

"Thanks Lori." When he said that Lori continued taking pictures of him, Lynn and Lana are resuming their noodle fight this time in the bigger pool as Lynn then said as she strikes Lana.

"En garde!"

After saying that Lana then counters and knocks her into the water before saying. "Have at thee! Ha!" The three then looked up the slide of the Deluxe Pool and saw Lola who was sealing up her swim gown in a protective wrap as she said with a grin.

"Just because I'm fabulous doesn't mean I can't have fun." After saying that she slides down and begins swimming as she said. "La-la-la, la-la-la."

While she did they then saw Lucy and Lily applying sunscreen to each other as Lily giggled as she placed sunscreen onto Lucy's face on her hair where her eyes are at, luckily not getting the eyes, as while they watched them doing that, Luan who came out of the water wearing a snorkeler then took it off spotting Lincoln, Leni and Luna as she then said smiling. "Oh, hey, Linc!"

When she greeted them, everyone then looked at them as they then greeted them to with Lincoln asking. "Hey, guys...what's all this?"

"Well, little bro, when you, Leni and Luna had such a good idea in buying your pool, we decided to-"

"-pool our money to get this one!" When Luan said that joke she then began to laugh and gets exasperated groans or laughs from some of her sisters and gets bonked by Lynn's noodle as she then said laughing a bit more from another joke she made. "That's using your noodle! Ha-ha-ha, Ow."

After she said that Lynn then asked. "Aren't you guys going to get in? There's room for three more." When she asked the three then looked surprised that their allowing them into the pool as Luna then asked. "You're gonna let us use your pool, even though we kicked you out of ours?" When she asked that's when their sisters each said starting with Lola, then Lucy, Lori and then Lincoln's friend Clyde. "Well, they were kind of a meanies."

"Not to mention selfish."

"And bossy." After she said that Clyde then said. "And took my whistle." After he said that Luan then said as they each began to smile.

"But that doesn't mean they can't use our pool."

"Really?" When the three asked surprised the others then began nodding as some who are Lynn, and then Lucy said. "Well, duh. It's more fun with all of us."

"Yeah. All eleven of us." Once Lucy finished the three then smiled as Lincoln then said. "Well in that case, how about we go in at the same time." When Lincoln said that smiling to Leni and Luna as they then smiled and nodded to him before running to the pool at the same time as they shouted happily.

"CANNONBALL!" After saying that they then cannonball right into the pool, unaware that there's a warning label prohibiting cannonballs on the inside of the pool, as when they cannonballed in they then felt everything slow down as the three shouted no as this unfortunate oversight destroys the pool and ruins their party, even blowing some of them away as some of them were on one of the arms of the tree, after the pool was destroyed Luna then said to her kids.

"Whoa, dude...Looks like pool's out for summer."

When she said that, Lori then asked everyone. "How we are gonna keep cool now?" Soon she asked that Lisa then began walking towards the house as she then said. "I'll go get the frozen succotash." Before she went inside Lincoln then stopped her as he, Leni, Luna began talking to each other as he said smiling.

"No worries, everyone. We got just the thing."

Later

After Lincoln told everyone that a few minutes ago they were all now back in the backyard as they're now inside the Paradise for 3 pool, making it paradise for a dozen, as while they were inside of it as Lori was holding Clyde happily as they were in the pool, Lincoln then looked at Leni and Mom, Luna and said smiling as they listen to him happily.

"So, it turns out that a pool, and basically everything that's awesome in life, is more fun when everyone gets to be a part of it."

"Agree." When Leni and Luna said that smiling, Clyde who was with Lori as they were smiling at each other, then blew the whistle he has as when he did he then pointed in the water and then shouted in disgust.

"Fecal incident!"

When he said that everyone then jumped or ran out of the pool as they all shouted out loud. "LOUD FAMILY, OUT!" As they did the only one left inside of the pool was Lily, as it was obvious she's the caused of the fecal incident as she began to giggle happily and splash the water as she's in her own paradise for one of the pool now.


	23. Chapter 23

As everything was pitch-black for the moment lights soon came up revealing a large red kiss mark on the curtains before it open up to a performance by the rock band known as SMOOCH, as the band began playing their rock n' roll as people cheered for them as while they did the leader of the band, Pucker Uppenheimer, began singing with his friends background singing while they play their instruments.

"YEAAAAAH! Take my advice and don't be a mooch! Grab life by the lips and give it a smooch! WHOOOOO! Give it a smooch!"

It's soon revealed that they and their singing's all on a laptop in which Lincoln and Leni have in his room as they're watching one of SMOOCH's performances online, while they're watching it he takes out the Walkie-Talkie and says. "Clyde, SMOOCH is the coolest band ever!" After he told him his friend then replied back on the Walkie-Talkie and said with a smile. "Copy that Lincoln!" After that Lincoln and said to his Gf happily.

"I can't believe we're going to see SMOOCH tonight, and not to make a big deal of it, but it's going to be our first concert for the both of us!" She then smiled and nodded as he then said to the Walkie-Talkie. "Okay, Clyde, will see you when Lori comes and pick you up!"

He respond through his Walkie-Talkie and said with a grin. "Got it, I'll see you too by then." After he turns his Walkie-Talkie off, they get ready, the two then began to head out of his room before they stopped and yelp because they saw their sisters except Luna, standing right in front of him as they soon push them back inside, and quickly barricade the door, after they did that Lisa, Lori and Lola then said each.

"Simmer down and listen up!" "We overheard your conversation, and we're here to warn you." "Do not let Luna come with you both to your first concert!"

That confused the two as they both asked. "What? Why?" When they asked Lynn told them. "I don't know, cause she's nuts? But she's done it to all of us." After she explained to them Lori then said. "Yeah. And when she goes, she gets way too excited and literally ruins everything. There was my first Boyz Will Be Boyz concert with Clyde." After she said that a flashback sequence began.

Flashback

When the Flashback started it showed the oldest sister at her first concert with her Bf and sisters and brother Leni, Luna and Lincoln as Boyz Will Be Boyz performs as they sung.

"Ooh, girl! If I could...Ooh, girl! Give you the-" As they were singing Lori enjoying the music as she was hugging her Bf close as he did the same as they listen to the Boyz Will Be Boyz singing, while they did Luna began to become bored as she then said to her kids with a grin as they smiled. "Watch this kids." She then stood up and shouted to everybody. "Come on, people! Where's your energy?" She then began to hop around into a concert attendant whose drink goes flying onto the control panel and kill the lights as one of the Boyz Will Be Boyz Singer's said flatly. "Ooh, girl."

End flashback

Lola then says for herself and her twin, Lana. "And our first Blarney the Dinosaur concert."

Flashback

In the next flashback it shows Lola and Lana's first concert as their favorite dinosaur Blarney performs as Blarney began singing. "Moo goes the cow! Oink goes the pig! Watch me do me Irish jig!" After saying that Luna who's with them then shouted.

"Come on, guys! CROWD SURF!"

She then began to leap onto some kids accidently crushing them, before she soon then leaps onto and accidently crushes Lola and Lana.

End flashback

"And my first opera." After Lisa told them that that's when the third flashback began to start

Flashback

In this flashback it shows Lisa's first opera as a Valkyrie on the stage wails as it's part of the opera as while she's singing that Luna suddenly rushes on stage making the Valkyrie stop singing as she shouted to Lisa. "CHECK IT, LIS! STAGE DIVE!" She then dives into the orchestra pit, causing the Valkyrie to sing in a faint and fall in with her onto the orchestra as well.

End flashback

After their four sisters have told them what Luna did at their concerts, both Lincoln and Leni looked at them as Leni said. "Guys, we know M-Luna would do that, but that's how she's like and we're ok with that." After she said that her Bf then said.

"Yeah, plus it's a Rock star concert we're going to, she's suppose to do all that."

After telling their sisters that they then began to walk pass them, while they did Lori sighed and said. "They're right." She began to leave the room as she said. "I'll go to the Van and get it started so we can get Clyde and all four of us can go to the Mall." As she went down the stairs the two were at Luan and their Mom's room as they began to knock on it, when they did they then heard her inside as she said happily.

"Come in!" They both smiled and went inside as when they're inside she then noticed it was her kids and smiled as she went over to them and said. "Hi kids, ready to go to your first concerts?" When she asked they nodded to her happily as she said. "Excellent! Let's get ready to go."

When she said that while putting her guitar around her they began to leave her and Luan's bedroom before going downstairs to the door, as they opened it and went outside before closing the door and head to the Van which Lori's inside of, once they got to it they opened the back and went inside before sitting down on the seats behind the driver seats, once they sat down Lori then asked.

"Ok are you three ready?"

They nod to her as she then said while starting the Van. "First off to get Clyde and then towards the Mall." After saying that she put her foot on the gas pedal and made Vanzilla leave the driveway before driving off to go to Clyde's house and pick him up.

Minutes later

After a few minutes of driving, Vanzilla made it to the front of the house as when it did Clyde was in front of it and began walking over to the Van, when he was at it he went to the passengers side and opened the door before entering and sitting down, as he sat down he and his Gf smiled at each other as she said. "Hi Boo-boo-bear."

"Hi Sugar-lips."

After saying that they began to kiss each other each other passionately happy to see each other, as after kissing he asked happily. "How are you doing?" When he asked she smiled and told him. "I'm doing great, ready to go to the Mall?" When she asked he then said to her.

"Yep. Let's go." She gave him a grin and stepped on the gasp pedal as they began to continue on to the Mall as they were going to go shopping together while letting Lincoln, Leni and Luna go to see SMOOCH.

Later

After a long drive all 5 of them made it to the Mall, when they were there they got out of the Van when it was parked and walked towards the entrance of the Mall and headed inside, when inside Lori looked at her Brother and sisters and then told them. "Ok we're here."

Soon after saying that she then said with a smile as she began holding Clyde's hand as he did the same. "Me and Clyde will be shopping together for a bit, while you three go to see the concert." They then nodded as before they go she then told them.

"But when your all done with the concert just meet us here back at the entrance where we entered to get ready to go back home. Got it?" When she asked them they then said as they began giving her the ok sign with their fingers. "Got it."

After that they then began to go to do what they're going to do, while they did Clyde looked at his Gf and asked happily. "Where would you like to go first?" She smiled and hummed looking around before seeing a shoe store as she said with a grin.

"Let's go to this one first."

He then nodded as they began to walk and head over to the shoe store while Lincoln, Leni, Luna go to the line of the Smooch tickets to see the concert, as after they saw the two go into the store Lincoln then asked his Gf and Mom/Gf curiously. "Mom, Leni, do you see where the line to SMOOCH is?" When he asked curiously they began to look around the part of the Mall their going to as while they did Leni then spotted something and asked with a grin.

"Guys is that it?" They both looked where she was pointing and saw what looked like a very long line that leads to a ticket booth that says SMOOCH on it as when they saw it the two smiled as Luna said. "Good eye Leni." When she told her she then asked worried and clumsy. "What? Is there something wrong with my other eye? Does it have less makeup on it then the other?"

When she asked their Mom then told her with a smile. "No honey, by good eye I mean you did a good job seeing the line so quickly." Her Daughter then smiled nodded, getting what she meant by that as they began going over to the line, when they got to it they then looked closer as their Mom then said.

"Whoa dude, this line's longer then it was from where we saw it."

As she said that her kids looked too and saw that she was right as after seeing this the three of them then knew that they can't do anything except wait until the line starts to move as cutting the line wouldn't be a good option, while seeing the line their Mom then asked. "Do you kids see anyone behind us?"

They looked behind themselves and noticed nobody else behind them as they looked back at her as Leni told her. "Nobody else is behind."

"I think everyone in front of us, must be every single Smooch fan here in Royal Woods." When he said that their Mom gave a nod and said. "I agree Son, this is almost everyone in the entire town."

After saying that they then began to do the best thing they can do now and wait patiently until the line starts to move as while they were waiting Lincoln and Leni both noticed their stomachs growling as they looked at each other and gave a small smile, soon they looked over at Luna as they both said quietly. "Mom."

"Yes kids?"

When she asked with a smile as she looked at them as they said quietly to her without anyone else hearing them. "We're hungry Mom." When they told her she then smiled and then said happily to them quietly.

"Sure kids, we have time." When she told them she then began to hold their hands and began bringing them to the bathroom of the Mall as when they go to the door, opening it before going in and closing the door, once inside the bathroom they then locked it, after locking she then smiled at her kids and lifted up her shirt.

When she lift it up she exposed the necklace they gave her and her flat chest, she then smiled at them and then said. "Here you go kids." She then began to place her hands behind their heads and bring them to her flat chest, when she did she gasped as her kids began sucking on her nipples, making her moan as milk squirted out of her nipples as they began drinking her chest milk.

"Drink all u want loves till your full."

When she told her kids happily they with a smile nodded and continued to drink her chest milk as she smiled at them, as after a few minutes they then unlatched from her flat chest, making her gasp as she looked at her kids and asked happily. "Are you both full?" They both then nodded with a smile as when they did she then put her shirt down and began to kiss her Daughter on the head and her Son on the lips.

"Ready to go back in line to go and soon see SMOOCH?" After Luna asked her kids they nodded with a smile as she began to hold their hand and begin to unlock the bathroom door before they opened it and went out, when they did they looked over at the line as when they did Lincoln said with a grin. "Hey look we still have our spot in line."

When he said that his Mom and Gf then smiled as they began to head over to the line as they went back into it, when they did the line started to move as when it did Leni then saw and said with a grin as she pointed.

"Hey look the line's moving."

When she told them that they looked too and saw that it was moving making them smile as they began to follow the line as they were going to the ticket booth.

Hours later

After a while of waiting in line as it goes down becoming shorter as the fans go in Lincoln, Leni and Luna finally made it to the booth as when they made it they smiled as they shouted excitedly. "WE MADE IT!"

"Sorry, kids. SMOOCH is officially sold out." When the Vendor said that he then puts up sign saying, "Sold Out" on it in red and closes the booth, in which disappointed the three because SMOOCH is sold out as Luna's kids shouted. "Nooooooooo!"

Once they finished shouting Lincoln then said sounding downtrodden. "I can't believe we didn't get SMOOCH tickets."

"I know dude. I'm sorry kids."

Soon after Luna said that to her kids she then began to hug them for a minute as after hugging they then heard something and looked seeing it was a Scalper as he said. "Psst, hey, kid. Did I hear you say you needed SMOOCH tickets?" He then holds out some extra tickets, while he showed it to them the three then smiled as while they did the two then looked at their Mom as they said.

"Can we get them?" She then smiled and then nodded as she said. "Sure, this is the first concert for you two, I don't want you both to miss it."

They then smiled as they went up to the Scalper as they said. "Yes! Three please!" After they asked they then gave their cash to the Scalper who then gives them the tickets, when they were given the tickets they then shouted happily.

"WE'RE IN!" Soon they then hear a goat horns before being immediately handcuffed by the Scalper who said, telling them. "You're in, alright. Incarcerated!" When he told them Leni then asked confused and curiously. "Are those good seats?"

After she asked, the Scalper revealed himself to be a mall cop as the Cop then said. "Buying scalped tickets is illegal. Let's go, hooligans." He then began to take them to the Mall jail in the Mall.

Later at the Royal Woods Mall Jail

Inside of the Mall Jail cell Lincoln, Leni, Luna are locked up as they were sitting on the bench, while they were Lincoln and Leni were snuggling close to their Mom Luna who was holding them close as she said to them. "Don't worry luvs, we'll be out soon." After saying that the old lady on a scooter, known as Scoots then said as she drives backwards in their cell.

"Oh, give it up, kids. There's no way out of this cell once your caught." When she said that the Captain of the Mall Police then told her. "Pipe down, Scoots, or I'll add disorderly conduct to your speeding charge."

After he said that Lincoln looked over to where the Ticket Booth to SMOOCH is at and then said. "Aw man, we're not going to get to the concert in time." When he said that the Captain who was enjoying the chicken he and one of his Mall Cops 'confiscated' from a fried chicken restaurant in the Mall then said to them.

"Kids, your mom's here, along with a friend!"

This surprised the three as they then said. "What?" They then looked thinking it was Rita before seeing, it's really Lori in disguise as her only wearing the clothing that looked new and Clyde as Lori said to them, trying to sound like her. "Oh, my babies!" She and Clyde then winks to them secretly as they went over to them as when they did Luna then said quietly so the Captain doesn't hear them.

"Lori, Clyde? What are you to doing here?" When she asked Lori then told them quietly. "You're lucky we saw you three before they called the house, guys." She then told Captain in the voice again. "Officer, I'll take it from here."

The Captain then said. "Yes, ma'am. Right away, ma'am." He then began to get ready to let the three out, but before he did Leni said happily and clumsy. "Thank you for getting us out Lori and Clyde." When Leni said that Lincoln, Luna along with Lori and Clyde froze as the Captain became confused and then asked. "Wait why did you call your Mother by her name?"

When he asked she then said clumsily with a grin. "She's not our Mom she's our Sister-" Before continuing she then noticed her mistake and covered her mouth as the Captain immediately looked at the two and said in anger. "Wait, SISTER?!" She then began to giggle nervously along with her Bf, knowing their in trouble, as Scoots said with a grin knowing what's going to happen.

"Oh, snap."

A minute later

After being found out Lori wasn't their mother she and Clyde were both put inside of the cell with the three for parent fraud and attempt of trying to help the three escape they were now sitting on the bench with them as while they were Leni then said to them. "I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to do that." When she said that her Mom and Bf placed their hand onto her shoulders as Luna then said.

"It's ok luv, you didn't mean to do that. It's not your fault."

Lori then nodded and said as she looked at her Bf who nodded when she said. "Yeah, besides it was possibly bound to happen." After telling them they then began to wait, but while they did Luna's kids began to become curious as her Son asked before her Daughter asked both with a small smile.

"Mom, we're curious, why are you into concerts?" "Yeah, and why do you want us to experience it for the first time?" When they asked she then looked at them and then gave a small smile before telling them happily. "I'm glad you asked kids. The reason why for both is 'cause my first rock show changed my life." As she said that the flashback began to start as her kids, sister and Clyde listened to her flashback.

Flashback

As the flashback began it started to show their Mom at her first concert where she was younger with longer hair and in a purple dress and real earrings as she began narrating what happened in the flashback as she said. "It was back in the Summer of 7th Grade. The Gimme Swelter Tour. Up until that muggy June night, I didn't know who I wanted to be, but the moment the band took the stage, it all started to become clear."

When she said that the leader of the band began to sing into the Mic as Luna began to tap her foot to the beats of the song as the leader sang.

"It was a hot June night-When she saw the light-Up until then she didn't know what was right-She showed up at the show-All confused and alone-She had no idea what was about to unfold." As the leader sung Luna back in her younger ages began to float up to the stage before soon landing on the front of it looking at the band and then the crowd as the band sung.

"TRANSFORMATION! A citizen of the rock and roll nation! Transformation! Total mutation!" As the band were singing that, Luna in the flashback then looked at her hands and began forming them into the Rock n' Roll signs which are called, goat horns, as she smiled and spun around as she then told them. "It was in that moment I realized...I WAS LUNA LOUD!"

After saying that the flashback of her stopped spinning revealing herself of who she is now as her flashback self shouted. "STAGE DIVE!" She then dives into the crowd and is carried off as while they did the flashback then began to end.

End Flashback

"Wow. We had no idea." When Lincoln said with Leni nodding that, Luna then said. "I know it's only rock and roll, but I like it." Soon they along with Lori and Clyde heard sobbing and looked as they saw the Captain, having heard Luna's story, start to feel touched by it as he said. "I'm sorry. That was just such a beautiful story. You're right, kid. First concerts are unforgettable. And I can't let you miss yours."

After telling them he then unlocks the cell letting the 5 out of the cell before holding out 3 tickets as he said. "Here. Here's your tickets back. Now get outta here and enjoy your first concert you crazy kids!" After saying that Lincoln, Leni and their Mom take back their tickets as they smiled and throw up the goat horns hand symbol along with the Captain and shouted. "ROCK AND ROLL!" After that Lori then said to her Brother and Sister as she and Clyde smiled happily.

"Good luck guys on your first concert."

After telling them they then smiled as Lincoln said happily. "Don't worry we will!" After he said that the three then began to run off to go and see SMOOCH while Lori and Clyde left to go do what they were doing as when they were gone the Captain then said with a smile. "Ah. For those about to rock-" Before he finished, Scoots escapes while he wasn't looking and said with a grin as she was free. "Adios, mall cop!"

"All Mall cops, we got a runner. I mean, a roller. Cut her off at the food court!" As he said that he then began to chase after her.

Meanwhile

At the SMOOCH concert when Lincoln, Leni, Luna made it in they then stopped as they see that their seats are all the way in the back row as all of the seats in front were taken as while seeing this he then said to his Mom as his Gf said next. "I can't see a thing." "Me either."

"What should we do Mom?" When they asked their Mom she then smiled and then said. "I'm happy you kids asked me." She then looked at the crowd and said. "Okay. First up, we gotta get to the front."

After she told them her Son then said. "Whoa! We can't cut in front of all these people!" When he told her she then smiled and nodded to them as she then said. "I know, but that's why they invented Crowd Surfing!" When she told her kids that they were a bit confused as they both asked. "Crowd-What?"

"I'll show you both."

When Luna said that she then held onto her kids as she then helped them and herself jump into the crowd who's carries them down to the stage as they smiled at each other enjoying the ride down to the stage together as while they did Lincoln shouted in excitement. "WOO! THIS IS AWESOME!"

"YEAH!" After his Gf said that they then soon made it to the stage SMOOCH was performing on as when they made it to it their Mom smiled at them and asked ""Enjoy the ride, dudes?"

Her kids both gave a nod as they both said to her as the music was too loud for the others to hear them. "This is the best concert ever! Thank you for getting us here Mom." When they said that to her she began to blush as she said to them with a grin.

"Aw, thank you kids." After saying that they then began to dance to the music by SMOOCH as while they did Lincoln then looked at Leni and Luna and tells them happily. "I wonder how Clyde and Lori are doing?" As he asked they then nodded and continued to enjoy the concert.

Meanwhile

Inside the Mall bathroom both Lori and Clyde were inside of it as they've locked the door as inside it they were kissing each other passionately laying on the floor together, as after kissing they then looked at each other with a smile before they said each. "I love you Boo-boo-bear."

"I love you too Sugar-lips." After saying that they then began to go into another kiss as while they were kissing they began to remove their clothes each as Clyde began grabbing his Gf's shorts before pulling them down slowly making her blush as he takes it off, when he brought it down to her ankles he then took them off and put them to the side.

When they were put to the side he then began grabbing the bottom of her light-blue top before pulling it up, soon above her head before putting it to the side, as she was now in her undies and bra, while Lori was in them, she then began to remove her Bf's clothes as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before pulling them down and off of him, before soon putting them to the side with her clothes.

After that they then broke their kiss and looked at each other with a smile as after they did Clyde then went down to Lori's undies and smiled looking at them as he then asked with a grin. "Want more?"

"Yes, please." He then smiled and began going down before kissing her undies where her pussy's at, making her moan as he did that before he grabbed the sides of her undies before pulling them down slowly, teasing her as he did that, soon when they were off he then put them to the side before looking at her pussy lips as he then held the side of her hips begin going down before licking it.

As he did that she gasped and began moaning when he did that as she said. "Ooh Clyde!" He smiled and then switched it as he started to suck her pussy making her moan more as he did that as after a few minutes of doing that she felt herself reaching her peak as she told him through her moans. "I'm going to cum!"

He smiled and continued, but after a few minutes she then moaned louder before cumming all over her Bf's face as he closed his eyes and waited for her to finish as she continued to squirt all over his face, but after a minute she then stopped before looking at him as she began blushing as Clyde began licking up her juices, when he was done he then smiled and said.

"Your juices taste amazing Lori."

She gave a grin and then said to him. "Aw, thanks Clyde." After telling him he began to go back up to her as they went into another kiss, while kissing each other Lori began to remove his underwear easily taking them off and putt it with their clothes as they began to get ready for the final part.

When they positioned themselves Clyde then started to go down before making his member enter Lori's pussy lips, making her gasp and then moan as he entered her when inside he then began pull out a bit and go back in and then continued the pattern as he held onto her sides as while they continued he then asked.

"Ooh Lori, you feel so good." When he said that he smiled and began to bring his hands up her body, making it to her chest as he began placing his hands under her bra and began rubbing, making her moan as he did that.

But while he did he began grabbing the shoulder straps of her bra before pulling them down, after that he then went to the back and began to unhook it until it was off, when it was he then began pulling the bra off of his Gf making her blush more, when he took it off and put it with their clothes he then looked and smiled seeing his Gf's chest as he went down and began to suck on her nipples, making her gasp when he latched on and then moan.

While he did that they both began to go faster as while they did they felt themselves both reaching their peaks, as while they did they looked at each other as she said. "I'm going to cum!"

"Me too!"

After saying that they both then went into another kiss and began to go even faster as after a few minutes of doing that they both began cumming as while they did Clyde came inside of Lori's pussy lips slowly while she squirted all over his member slowly, as after a few minutes they both then began to lay down on the floor and began panting as they were done, as they were they looked at each other and smiled as they said. "I love you Lori/Clyde."

They then kissed each other before soon laying down for a little while, as after a few minutes Lori then looked over at her Bf and asked curiously. "Ready to go Boo-boo-bear?" When she asked he nodded to her with a grin and said. "I sure am." After saying that they both begin getting up from the floor, when they did Clyde then grabbed his and his Gf's clothes and said as he handed her clothes to her. "Here you go Lori."

She then smiled and grabbed them as she saw. "Aw, thank you." After saying that they then began to get dressed as after a few minutes of doing so, when he was done getting his pants and underwear on he smiled looking at Lori's light-blue undies he was still holding as he sniffed them, making his Gf blush when she saw it as he said. "They smell great Lori." she then giggled and said happily.

"You can keep them Clyde." He then smiled at her and said. "Thank you." After that he then began to put them away into his pockets as after that they then began to leave the bathroom, unlocking the door and heading out of it as they made their way to the front part of the Mall and began waiting for Lincoln, Leni and Luna to arrive back from the concert.

Later at night

After the concert was over, Luna and her kids were back home along with Lori and Clyde, who's having a sleepover for the night as while Luna and her kids were inside the bathroom getting ready for bed, Leni and Luna were both in their undies, as Leni was in bra to as Luna has her flat chest and necklace exposed, when Lincoln who finished putting his pajama pants on, then smiled and had a idea as he looked at the two and asked.

"Mom, Leni?" They both looked at him with a smile as they asked. "Yes Lincoln?" When they asked he then gave a small smile and then asked them. "Can we have a sleep over in your and Lori's room, Leni? Please?"

When he asked them they then smiled and gave a nod as Luna said. "Sure Son, that would be cool, plus that means I don't have to wear my normal nightshirt tonight." As she said that she then put it around her arm and said to her kids happily. "I'll be right back kids, when your dressed go to Leni and Lori's room and I'll be there."

"Ok Mom." When they told her that with a grin she then began walking back to her room quietly, making sure she doesn't wake up Luan, as when she went inside it she smiled and went to the drawer putting it away before taking out her gift nightshirt that Leni made her, after she got it she began to put it on her and looked at it happily as when she got it on she walked towards her Daughter and Lori's room and smiled seeing her two kids in that near the one bed.

When she came in she smiled and asked them both happily. "Ready for the sleep over kids?" They smiled and nodded as they looked at her, when they did she then smiled and began bringing them to Leni's bed in which they went on and began laying down as while in bed as Luna's in the middle holding her kids they both said happily to her.

"Mom our first concert was amazing!"

Lincoln then said happily. "And we're happy to see you wearing the gift nightshirt tonight Mom, thank you." Leni then said happily. "Yeah, like, thank you Mom." They began hugging her as she smiled hugging them back too as she said.

"I'm happy you two loved it and welcome kids." After saying that she then kissed her Daughter Leni on the head and her Son Lincoln on the lips as she hugged them close to her as they began to go to sleep together in Leni's bed as Lori and Clyde were already asleep in her bed, as when they were beginning to go to sleep Luna smiled and said.

"Night kids, I love you both." "We love you too Mom." After saying that she began to bring them close to her, cuddling as they began to fall asleep fully together.


	24. Chapter 24

Inside the Loud's House, Lincoln, Leni and their Mom, Luna were looking around and sneaking about in the living room as quietly leaped onto the sofa looking around as if they're searching for something without the others knowing, Lincoln then said to the two.

"Money. In our home, there just isn't a lot of it to go around." Leni and their Mom nodded to him as they searched between the cushions of the couch, Leni then pulls her hand out of the one side of the cushions and sees wads of chewed gum on her fingers as she said while shaking the gum off her fingers as they flew off. "Ew!"

After shaking the gum off, Luna soon pulls out a pair of dirty underwear from the other side of the couch cushions and tosses it as she said before saying to her kids.

"Grody! Which is why, if you happen to find some, even the smallest amount. You gotta keep it to yourself." Soon she said that smiling, her kids smiled and nodded as when they did Lincoln smiled and took out a Quarter from the middle cushion which he, Leni and Luna smiled at as they said quietly.

"Jackpot!"

Soon after that they then smiled at each other before their sisters happen to come across them and the coin they found as Lola said as the three hid the coin behind themselves. "We heard money! A dime! No, a quarter!" After Lola told them that her Brother said.

"That's impossible." When he told them that Leni nodded and said. "Yeah! Money doesn't make a sound...Does it?" Soon as she asked, Luan then told them. "Haven't you ever heard the expression, Money talks?"

She then laughs at joke she made before Lynn said. "And that quarter is saying, Hand me over!" Soon as she told him that Lana then said. "It's mine!" "Let's just split it somehow." When Lori told them that, Luna said.

"No dudes! None of you are getting it! We found it in the couch fair and square!" When Luna said that defending her kids, Lynn then said.

"Wait a second! If there was one quarter down there, then maybe there's more!"

After saying that, they all then pounce on Lincoln, Leni, Luna and began fighting them over the quarter and possibility of more under the sofa as Cliff runs off from the fight, while fighting them, Lynn Sr. and Rita enter the Living room as Rita asked. "What are they fighting over this time? A nickel under the ottoman?" When she asked, Lynn Sr. told her. "Nope. A quarter down the sofa." When he told Rita that she then said.

"We better stop them before they start biting." Soon the sound of a bite was heard as Lincoln said. "Ow! Lola!"

After saying that, Lynn Sr. then said to his Wife. "Too late." He then whistles and gets them all to stop fighting as he shouted. "ALL RIGHT, EVERYBODY GET UPSTAIRS AND CLEAN THE ATTIC! That's punishment for fighting over money!" The all then groaned and acquiesce and began walking away as Luna stayed close to her two kids as while they walked towards the attic, going up Luan made a joke as she said.

"That punishment makes no cents." She began laughing to the joke she made as she laughed Sr. then said. "Upstairs! But that was a good one." After saying that the others then went up the stairs to go to the attic.

Later in the Attic

"AND I WANT THAT WHOLE ATTIC SPARKLING! EVEN THE BACK CORNER!" When Lynn Sr. shouted that it revealed Lincoln, Leni, Luna and their sisters in the attic as they looked on to see the horror that is the back corner as Lucy told her siblings. "But the back corner was my secret dark place."

When Lucy told them that, Lola then said. "It's Lincoln's fault we're up here, so he can do it!" When she told them that Luna then said.

"Hey leave him out of it, it's nobodies fault."

Soon after she said that as Lincoln and Leni smiled at her for being protective for them they soon stopped as they heard Lynn Sr. shout to them.

"AND WATCH OUT FOR THAT LOOSE FLOORBOARD!" This confused them as Lincoln continued walking and asked.

"What loose floorboard?" Soon as he asked he steps on the loose floorboard and gets hit in the face by it as it smacks him the face surprising his sisters making Luna and Leni gasped shocked seeing him get hurt as Leni asked worried. "Are you ok Lincoln?"

When she asked with Luna looking at her Son worried, he then started rubbing the eye that got hit and said with a smile to her before saying to the floor. "I'm ok, it's just a little bruise. Stupid loose floorboard." He then puts it back and notices an envelope along with Leni and Luna which made them become curious of as Lincoln said.

"Dear Future Residents of 1216 Franklin Avenue, my family always fought over money, so I decided to leave my fortune for you in the hope that you will share it. For a clue on where the money is hidden, reflect upon what I said here. Signed, Mrs. Sharon DeMonet, the original owner."

When Lincoln finished reading it, he, Leni, Luna gasped as he said to their sisters. "Hey, guys! Check it out! We found this letter from the original owner! She says she's hidden money in the house!" When he said that, Lori then said disbelieving them.

"Yeah, right, guys. Quit stalling. You're not getting out of cleaning the attic." After she said that, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa then shouted "YEAH!" After shouting that Luna then said to them. "Fine! Will just do it by ourselves, and when we do, it'll be all ours."

Soon as she, Leni and Lincoln were about to walk away Lincoln steps on and gets hit by the loose floorboard again, this time knocking him unconscious soon as it hit him square in the face again, shocking both his Mom/Gf and Gf when they saw this.

Minutes later

As Lincoln began to regain consciousness he started to notice he was drinking something sweet as he looked and began seeing his Mom Luna with her shirt up as her flat chest and necklace were exposed as he and Leni were sucking on her nipples, drinking her milk as she let out a few moans as they continued drinking as after a few seconds she let out a gasp when both of her kids unlatched from her nipples.

When they did she looked and smiled at both of her kids before asking worried. "Are you ok Lincoln?" When she asked with Leni look worried too he smiled and nodded as he said. "I'm ok Mom. But what happened?" When he asked he looked around and noticed nobody else was around and asked.

"And where's the others?"

After he asked Luna then told him with a small smile as she began bringing her shirt back down. "You were knocked out by the floorboard again. You didn't wake up so me and Leni decided to wait until you woke up." After telling her Son that her Daughter then told him.

"Yeah, and when the others left after they finished, your and my stomach made that funny noise and we got hungry, Mom fed us her milk until we were full." After she told him their Mom gave a nod with a smile as he smiled and said to them. "Thank you Leni and Mom. You're the best" When he said that happily he went forward and hugged them both happily as they blushed from it, as they began to hug him too, smiling as they hugged as they did they then broke the hug and smiled as Lincoln said happily as he sat on one of his knees.

"This is for being the best Gf and Mom/Gf."

When he said that he then lifted up Leni's dress and smiled seeing her turquoise undies as he smiled and began kissing them where her pussy's at, making her blush and moan as he did that, soon after he puts her dress back down he then went over and lifted Luna's skirt, and smiled seeing her purple undies with the skull on it as he kissed the area where her pussy lips are at making her blush and moan too as he did that.

After doing that he then put their Mom's skirt back down as they began standing up, he then said with a grin. "Now that I'm awake let's leave the attic now." Soon as he told them they smiled before Luna said.

"Wait kids, before we go I want to help you both with your bruises." When she told her kids they stopped as she went over to them and began kissing the bruises they have on them from the fight they were in against their sisters, starting with her Daughter first, kissing the bruises on her arms and face, before going over to her Son and soon kiss his bruises too that were on his arms and face too.

Soon after doing that she gave a small smile and asked her kids curiously. "Feel better kids?" When she asked they smiled at her as her Son said. "Our bruises are starting to feel better Mom, thank you." When he told her Leni said with a grin. "Yeah, their, like, feeling better. Thank you Mom." She smiled at them and said.

"Aw, welcome kids, anything to help you two."

After telling them with a smile they began to soon leave the attic as they began going to the stairs, heading down them into the upstairs hallway, but soon as they entered the hallway they stopped and saw Lisa using a metal detector as Luna asked. "Lisa? What are you doing?" When she asked Lisa told her.

"Uh...just calibrating my human detector." She then uses it on them as it made a ding as she said. "Calibrated." Soon she awkwardly leaves, confusing the three of what just happened before they noticed Lynn at the laundry chute dangling her arms inside of it as she said, revealing what she's holding. "Lucy...See anything?"

As she asked Lucy who was inside of the chute Lincoln then asked her as he, Leni, Luna made it over to her. "Lynn! What are you doing?" From his question it caused Lynn to let go and drop Lucy down the chute as Lucy screamed and landed with a thud, when she did Lynn began to play innocent, nervously as she said. "Who? Me? No no. Just putting laundry down the chute." When she told them, Luna then said pointing out of suspicion.

"Laundry doesn't scream and go thud."

Soon as she told her that, Lynn then said threateningly "No, but nosy siblings do." Soon as she said that Luna that kept her kids close to her as she said as they backed away before leaving. "Okay. Okay." Right when they left Lynn opens up the chute and shouted. "SORRY, LUCE!"

"That's okay! I found a new secret dark place!" When Lucy told Lynn that, Lincoln Leni and Luna went downstairs and sees Lola pacing about near the fireplace as Lincoln suspiciously asked her. "Looking for something, Lola?"

When he asked she looked at them and said. "Uh...No. I'm just...Practicing for the...Uh-" She grabs a chimney sweep and said with a grin. "Little Miss Chimney Sweep Pageant." As she grins nervous Lincoln, Leni, Luna looked at each other confused and leave as Lana pops out of the chimney covered in soot as she smiled and said. "There's nothing up there."

"There's gotta be! Now keep looking!" As Lola said that she began to push Lana back up with the sweep as she did Lincoln asked his Gf and Mom/Gf. "Why are they acting like this today all of the sudden?" When Lincoln asked curiously, Leni and their Mom shrugged confused not knowing why their sisters are being like this today, while walking they stopped and heard Luan in the basement as she said to herself. "Where's that flashlight?"

The three heard that and looked down the stairs of the basement as when they did they began walking down the stairs, meanwhile Luan who's looking under the furnace dug under it and smiled as she got the flashlight she must of drop as her smile soon stopped when she heard someone coming as when she looked she saw it was her Brother and two sisters as Lincoln asked.

"Luan, what are you doing?"

When he asked she began to tell them as she stuttered a bit and said. "Oh I-uh, I-I was...Looking for my sock puppet!" She smiled and soon picked up a dusty old sock from the ground as she stuck her pinky and index finger through the two holes in it making them as the eyes as she said to it. "Hey Old-Socky, still have a few jokes in ya?" She then voiced the old sock on her hand and said.

"A few jokes? I used to have a few jokes about pairs of matching socks, but I've lost one." When she said that she began laughing at the joke and asked with a smile. "Get it?"

When she asked Lincoln, Leni, Luna looked at each other and gave some small laughs as the joke was funny as while they began walking back up the stairs Luan then made the sock say to her before she asked. "Say you know what the hat said to me?" "I don't know what?"

"I'll go on ahead, you go on foot." She began cracking up from the second joke she made before coughing a bit from the dust that was coming off of the old sock on her hand.

Meanwhile

Inside the crawlspace of the House Lori was crawling in it looking around with the flashlight she has with her as she was going through it she then asked herself after feeling one of her knees land on something mushy. "Gross! What is this?" As she asked she rubbed her knee on the ground to wipe off the mushy stuff and continued on as she said.

"Ugh! Why didn't Mrs. DeMonet just tell us where the money is? If I ever find her I'll ask her-" She was cutoff when she shined the light onto what looked to be skeletal remains, causing her to scream out of fright before looking a second time, noticing it was just a prop of a plastic skeleton with a few orange and black color decorations behind as she sighed in relief and said. "Thank goodness, it's just a leftover Halloween decoration."

Soon as she said that she heard the door behind her open as she looked and saw Lincoln, Leni, Luna appear at the entrance, when they did Luna then asked. "Hey! What are you doing?" When she asked Lori then told them nervously.

"Uh...I was, just dusting!" She began to then use her one arm to dust off the decorations with a fake smile, while doing that the three then looked at each other suspiciously before leaving the entrance, as when they left Lori then stopped as she said to herself. "Phew, for a second I thought they were going to know I and the others were looking for the money."

"WE KNEW IT!"

Lori then jumped and screamed a bit from the surprising shout as she looked in the direction of it and saw the crawlspace door open back up seeing the three again as they know now that she and the others were looking for the money.

Later

Inside of the living room, everyone has grouped together in it as they did Leni and Luna stayed close to Lincoln as he said to their sisters. "Okay, admit it, you're all looking for the money, aren't you?" When he asked, Lori, Lynn, Lana, Luan each said. "Obviously!" "Uh, duh!" "Heck, yes, we are!" "Where'd you find your first clue, Sherlock?"

"You guys didn't even believe the money existed! we're one who should get it!" When Luna said that as her kids nodded Lori then said. "Forget that! I'm finding it for myself!" Leni and Luna then told her. "Not if we find it first!" "Yeah, dream on!"

"It's mine!" When Lana said that she her sisters all started fighting again as they pulled Lincoln, Leni, Luna right into the fray as they try to fight them off while they did, Lynn Sr. came and noticed the fight as he whistles to get them to stop again, after stopping them he then said. "Obviously, you haven't learned your lesson. Back to the attic!"

Soon as he said that Lincoln, Leni, Luna and the others all then said as they didn't want to go back to the attic. "Awww." After saying that they all began to go back up the stairs, heading back up, as they were Lori felt a buzz and took out her phone, when she did she looked and smiled seeing it was Clyde, as she said to her sisters.

"Before I follow you all to the attic, I uh...Need to use the bathroom first." After telling them she began to make her way to the bathroom as once inside it she smiled at her phone and pressed the video-chat button, turning the screen on as Clyde appeared in it, smiling as she said. "Hi Clyde."

He smiled and greeted her too. "Hi Lori, how's it going?" When he asked she then told him. "Not very good, me and the others got into another fight, so we have to go back to the attic again." She then smiled and told him.

"But that's ok, after that's done everything will be fine. But, I wish you were here Clyde." After telling him that he smiled and told her. "That's good to hear Lori. And I wish I was there too."

She smiled at him at the phone and then told him with a grin. "It is, and it's ok, I'll see you when you come over. Also, before I go back up to the attic." After saying that smiling she began to grab the side of her shorts and began to pull them and her light-blue undies down slowly until they were soon down, when they were she then brought the phone down as she said. "I want to show you this Boo-boo-bear." Clyde smiled as he sees her pussy lips as he said.

"They look amazing Sugar-lips."

When he told her she blushed with a smile as after a few minutes she began bringing her shorts and undies back up as she smiled at her Bf and said happily. "I love you Clyde."

"I love you too Lori." After he said that they then turned their phones off as Lori smiled and began going towards bathroom door to leave and head to the attic.

Later

Inside of the attic they all resumed cleaning the attic, as they were, Lincoln, Leni, Luna were secretly taking another look at the letter as Lincoln said. "The answer must be in here somewhere. We know it."

"Reflect upon what I said here. What could that mean?" When Luna said that they then looked right at the mirror, as they did they were about to look away from the mirror before seeing something in it as they looked in the reflection and saw what appeared to be another piece of paper as it was in the rafter, after seeing it they facepalms for not realizing sooner as Leni said. "Reflect! Duh!"

After saying that they then casually walked over to the rafter carefully as while they did Lincoln then said. "We're just gonna be over here...Cleaning the, uh...The dirty thing." They soon made stacks of boxes without the others knowing and grabbed the paper, but as they did as Luna made sure her kids didn't fall Lucy then startles them appearing beside under them as she asked. "What's that?!"

"Ah! Nothing!"

Soon as they said that after getting scared as Lynn finds out next and said. "They found another letter!" Luna held onto her kids as they climbed up the rafters as their sisters were trying to reach for them as they all demanded. "READ IT!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down, we're reading it!" After Luna told them that she, Lincoln and Leni began to open the paper as Lincoln began reading it. "Well done. You've found the next clue. But beware. If you fight like my family did, you'll never get to the bottom of the matter."

Soon as he finished he, Leni, Luna looked at their sisters as Luna told them. "You guys, maybe we should listen to her and stop fighting." After telling them Lori suspiciously backs away as she said them sounding sarcastic. "Yeah...They're right...As soon as we're done cleaning here, we should totally work together to find the money." She then leaves the attic through the stairs as Lola shouted. "Hey! Lori's going after the money!" Soon as she said that she and her sisters all follow suit except Lincoln, Leni, Luna who shouted. "Wait!"

Soon as they go after them Lincoln then steps on the loose floorboard yet again, but before it hit him in the face Luna and Leni both stopped it in time as when they did he became relieved and smiled as he said happily. "Thank you Leni and Mom."

"Welcome Lincoln."

Soon after that they went down the attic stairs and see the mayhem that their sisters are causing to one another in search of the fortune while seeing this Lincoln told their sisters. "Guys, the letter! Remember what Sharon DeMonet said!"

"Forget Sharon DeMonet! It's every man for himself!" After Lola said that she continued on to look for the money as the three decide to search for the money together while they did, Lana began waving a dollar in front of Charles as she said with a grin. "Smell the money, boy!"

Charles began to sniff the dollar bill as she then told him. "Now go find more!" Instead of doing what she asked Charles instead eats her dollar as she shouted, making him run off.

"Hey! Spit it out, Charles! So help me, I will get that dollar back even if I have to wait for it to come out the other end!" While she chases after the dog Lincoln, Leni, Luna soon stopped as they looked into Lynn and Lucy's room and saw Lucy performing a séance as she was surrounded by the candles she setup on her bed as she said. "I summon you from the great beyond...Mrs. Sharon DeMonet! Tell me where your fortune is. Speak to me, oh, spirit."

She began losing her patience and began shaking her fist as she shouted. "Come on, lady! Just tell me where the dough is!" The three then went up to her as Leni asked with a grin. "What did Sharon say?"

"SHARON SAID TO GET OUT OF OUR ROOM!"

They looked and saw Lynn on her bed holding a Tennis Ball dispenser as she began firing Tennis balls at them as they ducked and left the bedroom as some of the Tennis balls hit Lucy, knocking her out, as once the three escaped Luna then said. "Let's look in my and Luan's room."

Leni and Lincoln nodded as they went into the bedroom and began searching as they did Luan was checking around her bed as she began looking in the wastebasket and smiled as she told them. "Hey, look!" She then pulls out a half-eaten sandwich from her wastebasket and said.

"I found the bread! And the cheddar, and the lettuce, and the clams. Ew! No wonder someone threw this out." After saying that the three then left the bedroom as Luan continued searching in it, while she did, Lincoln, Leni, Luna saw Lana still chasing Charles as she said to him. "HEY! GET BACK HERE! THAT'S MY DOLLAR!"

As Lana said that as she chased Charles into her and Lola's room, Lincoln, Leni, Luna went to the door as Lincoln asked. "Have you found it?" Soon as he asked Lola comes in, in her princess car and rams them to the side and blocks the door as she shook her fist at the now closed door and said.

"OH, NO, YOU DON'T! SEARCH YOUR OWN ROOMS!"

Soon as she told them, the three then got up as Lincoln said with a small smile. "Let's go and check inside of my room, it has to be in there." They smiled and nodded as they soon got up with the help of their Mom, Luna before they went inside of his room as they began to searches every nook and cranny in his room to no avail, as they did he then said.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"

While looking they soon stopped seeing their sisters burst in ready to search his room as while they tried Lincoln began to hold them back like a lion tamer as he shouted. "BACK! BACK, YOU ANIMALS!" When he said that Luna then took out her guitar and said to her kids with a small smile. "I got this kids."

She then stood in front of her kids to protect them as she shouted. "GET OUT! LEAVE HIS ROOM ALONE!" She then plucked one of the strings of her guitar letting out a loud Soundwave from her guitar knocking them away with the blast, after that Lincoln and Leni looked at their Mom and smiled as he said quietly so the others blasted away from them wouldn't hear.

"Thank you Mom."

"Welcome Lincoln." After telling him happily Leni then smiled and said. "Oh let's go and, like, check my and Lori's room."

When she told her Mom and Bf that they then smiled and gave a nod as they ran and went into her and Lori's room to look for the money as they began looking around as while looking, Leni who was inside of closet looking around saw something and gasped with a grin as she said happily.

"I FOUND IT!" After saying that happily, Lincoln, Luna looked over at the closet where she's at as their sisters entered and looked at he closet too and asked. "YOU FOUND THE MONEY?!"

When they asked Leni came out and said smiling. "No! My missing floral pump!" After she told them that their sisters all then said. "Aww!" After saying that, Lola then said. "The money's not up here! Maybe it's downstairs!" After saying that They along with Lincoln, Leni, Luna all rushed downstairs, soon searching the kitchen with no luck, making a mess as they searched for the money, before stopping as Lola said.

"The dining room!"

They then left the kitchen and searched the dinning and still can't find it, making more of a mess as they tried finding it as Lynn told them all. "The living room!" Soon as they went inside of the living room they began to flip the entire living room upside down looking for the money, but once again, no sign of the money they're looking for as after looking Luan then said as she pointed upstairs. "Lily's room!"

They all began to run up the stairs making up to Lisa and Lily's room as upon arriving there, they all stopped at the door and noticed Lily's taking her nap, as to avoid waking her up, they all muted out the ruckus caused by their search as they looked around not making a noise as they looked before soon leaving the bedroom as Lori said.

"We've literally searched the whole house, and nothing!" Leni who's with Lincoln and Luna then said. "Hello! My floral pump is not nothing." When she told them Lynn then said. "Maybe we missed something in the letter!"

Soon as she told them she, and her sisters all glared at Lincoln, Leni, Luna, who knows where this is going as their sisters all start fighting them over the letter as Luna did her best to protect her kids during the fight which soon ended with them tearing the paper apart, after ripping it apart Lola, Lana, Lynn each said.

"Look what you did!" "You're the one who ripped it!" "How are we gonna find the money now?"

When they all said that the three then said. "We're not." After telling them, Lana and Luan then asked. "Why?" "What are you talking about?" When they asked Lincoln then told them. "'Cause all we did was fight over it. And this is exactly what Sharon DeMonet warned us about." After telling them their sisters started to feel regretful for what they did, as they look at the pieces of the now destroyed clue as Luna said.

"How about this? From now on, whenever we find money, whether it's a hidden fortune or even this quarter." Leni took out the quarter the three had as she said smiling. "We'll all share it equally."

When she said that, Lisa, Luan, Lori, Lynn, and Lana then each said. "Okay." "Sure." "Sounds good." "Yeah, I kinda like that." "I'll even share the dollar I got back from Charles." When Lana said that she then showed them the dollar which was now covered in Charles' fecal matter, which means it came out the other way as Lincoln then said as he, Leni, Luna were disgusted.

"Let's not." The others began to agree with him as while they did Lily comes crawling out from her nap smiling as when she did the others smiled as Lori picked up Lily and said before asked. "Aw...We're sorry, Lily. Did your noisy sisters and brother wake you?" She then makes cute faces to Lily making her laugh.

While she laughed they all then noticed something is attached to Lily's diaper as Lynn pointed and asked. "Hey. What's that stuck on Lily's bottom?" When she asked, Lincoln takes it off her diaper and unfolds it as he smiled and told them all.

"It's...a map! If you're reading this, it means you came together and got to the "bottom" of the matter! Congratulations! You're almost there!"

The kids cheer over this discovery, before Leni became suspicious and asked. "But wait. How could she have known the map would be on Lily's bottom?" She, her Bf and their Mom, and the others think about that for a brief moment before Lola breaks the silence and shouts.

"Who cares?! Let's find the money!"

After that they all then head out on the search to look for the money as they're almost close to getting it.

Later

Soon as they all made it to the backyard, they all began to look around it as after a few minutes they all came across the big X as Lincoln said. "X marks the spot."

"Ooh! I love solving for X!" When Lisa said that excitedly Lincoln grabs a sandbox shovel and starts digging as Leni and Luna smiled as their sisters chanted. "DIG! DIG! DIG! DIG!" They then stopped as Lucy walked over and said as she held a sandbox shovel too. "I've got some experience digging holes."

She then starts to join Lincoln in digging as their sisters chanted continued. "DIG! DIG! DIG! DIG!" While they dig Luan made a joke and said.

"Digging is fun for the hole family!" she began laughing and asked. "Get it?" While they still chanted Lana went over to the X and asked. "Okay, everyone. Stand back. Luna? A little digging music please?"

Luna nodded as she said while her kids stayed close to her. "You got it, sis!" As she starts strumming her guitar to play the music Lana started to dig like Charles and finds the briefcase that was buried as she, her sisters' along with Lincoln, Leni and Luna looked in amazement before Lincoln noticed the lock and said. "Wait, it's locked!"

"I got this." When Leni said that smiling she picks up the briefcase, and pulls out her barrette, and uses it to pick the lock which opened, stunning their sisters as Lincoln and Luna smiled as Leni said to the others. "What? There's more to my head than just air, you know."

They soon then opened the briefcase and gasped to discover that the money is real as Lola checks the total and said excitedly. "Five...Hundred...DOLLARS!" They all gasped again as Lincoln smiled and said. "So, if we share it equally, that means we each get, uh-"

"$45.4545455 each."

After Lisa tells them that they all began cheering over their achievement as Luna hugged her kids close to her happily as they cheered while Lola spreads some of the money out while some of the others jump for joy and start doing the tango, twirling a lasso, hugging a tree, and tumbling around, all the while, their parents watch on at their children's happiness as Rita said. "It was really nice of you to give up your work bonus. Are you ever gonna tell them that you're Sharon DeMonet?"

"Nah." After Sr. told his wife that she then told him. "I have to admit, it's nice to see them sharing money and not fighting over it." He nodded to her and said. "Yep. All part of Sharon's plan." Rita then asked. "Was destroying the house part of Sharon's plan?"

He looked and noticed the destruction from the kids' previous finding of the money as he told her. "No. No it was not." Rita then tells him as she holds up a broomstick. "Well, now she can...Sharon DeCleanUp!" After telling him she hands him the broom she was holding as he grabbed it and began going up the stairs.

A few minutes later

Inside of the attic Lynn Sr. was inside of it as he was now cleaning it up sweeping away the dust as while doing that he then said to himself. "Money. There just isn't a lot of it in the Loud House. But when there is, it's good to know that from now on, the kids will share it." He soon looks down and spots a dime which he smiled at and said. "Ooh! A dime!" He soon picks it up and said as he looked left and right.

"I'll just, uh...Keep this one to myself."

He puts the dime into his pocket and steps right onto the loose floorboard and gets smacked right in the face by it as it was the same board he warned Lincoln and the others about.

Meanwhile

After collecting some of the money they found in the backyard with their sisters, Lincoln, Leni, Luna were inside of Leni's room looking at the money they got as while doing that Lincoln and Leni looked and smiled at each other as while they did they looked at their Mom, Luna as they said. "Mom."

"Yes kids?" When she asked happily her kids smiled and picked up their money before handing it to their Mom as Lincoln and Leni said with a small smile. "Here."

When they told her she looked at the money confused and then told them. "But kids, that's your money." When she told them her Son then told her. "We know, but we want you to have it." Her Daughter nodded in agreement and said. "Yeah, you deserve it Mom." After saying that Luna then looked at the money they were handing her as while looking at it she then asked curiously.

"Are...Are you sure kids? Why?"

After she asked they both nodded to her with a small smile as Lincoln said. "We're sure Mom. And the reason why is because you've been a amazing Mother to us Mom. You defended us when we were in that fight with our sisters." Leni then said. "Yeah, like, three times, you protected us Mom, you even brought us up to the wood thingy in the attic when our sisters tried getting us for the clue we had. Oh, you even feed us when we're hungry."

"You even take care of us Mom, and help us with some of the things we needed help with and or couldn't do." After saying that they both then said to her smiling. "Also, we love you Mom."

When they said that Luna had her hand up to her mouth as tears began to leave her eyes as she moved her hand away from her mouth showing a smile as she went forward and brought her kids into a hug as while they were hugging she then told them happily. "That's so nice of you kids...Thank you."

As she told them they continued hugging happily, as after a while of hugging together they then broke their hug, smiling at each other as Lincoln and Leni handed their Mom their money they wanted to give her as she got it and began putting it away, while she put it away she then said with a grin to her kids.

"I'm going to keep the money for safe keeping kids, just in case we go somewhere together as a family." When she told them they smiled as while they did Leni asked curiously. "What should we do now?"

After she asked Lincoln began to grin knowing what they can do as he told them. "I know what we can do Leni and Mom." After telling them they looked and smiled at him as they did his Gf asked. "What can we do?"

"This" He went forward and brought her into a kiss, making her blush from the surprise as they began kissing each other passionately as their Mom began watching them, as she did they both began to go over to Leni's turquoise bed and began laying down on it, while laying down he began to remove her turquoise dress, pulling down the shoulder straps before pulling the entire dress down, taking it off her.

When he slid it down to her feet he took it off and put it to the side, leaving her in her turquoise bra and undies as they soon broke it and looked at each other with a grin, while they did Lincoln began going to Leni's neck and began kissing it, making her moan as he did that, as he did he brought his hands under her bra and began rubbing her chest making her close her eyes and moan more.

Soon as he went down to her shoulder he took his hands out of her bra and grabbed both of her bra straps and began pulling them down her arms, before making one of his hands reach her back and begin unhooking the clasp before taking off her bra, letting it come off her before he grabbed it and put it to the side with her dress, as he began going down to her chest and begin sucking on her nipples, making her gasp as she said through her moans.

"Ooh Linky."

After Leni said that Lincoln continued as while he did he began to reach the sides of her undies and began to slowly pull them off of her, teasing her as she blushed more as he did that, soon when he got Leni's undies off he then put them to the side with her clothes as she was now nude, he then unlatched from her nipples, making her gasp as he went down and stopped as he looked and smiled as he sees her pussy lips, Leni began blushing as Lincoln looked up to her and told her happily.

"You look amazing Leni." When he told her he went down and began to kiss her pussy lips causing her to moan as she began placing her hands onto the back of his head, wrapping her legs around his back wanting him to do more in which he began doing as he started licking her pussy.

While doing that he soon started to suck on it making her begin to moan more as he did that, as after a few minutes, she began to feel something building up inside of her as while feeling it she looked down and said to him. "I'm going to cum Linky!"

After telling him he smiled and continued as their Mom Luna smiled as she continued watching them as she did Leni began cumming, squirting all over Lincoln's face as he closed his eyes, waiting until she was done which was seconds later as when Leni was done she looked at her Bf who began to lick off her juices from his face as when he finished he looked up at her and said.

"Your juices tastes amazing Leni." After telling her she smiled and said. "Aw, thanks Linky." After telling him he soon went up and began to kiss her again as while kissing they began to position themselves, beginning to do the last part.

Once they were both in position Lincoln went down and began making his member enter Leni's pussy lips, making her gasp and then moan as he entered her, soon as he was in he began to go back out and back in continuing the pattern while doing that they both smiled at each other as they began to go faster as they did Leni kept both of her legs wrapped around Lincoln.

As after a few minutes they both began feeling something build up in them as they did they both began to look at each other as Lincoln said. "I'm going to cum Leni!"

"Me too Linky!"

As she told him they both went into another passionate kiss as they both began cumming as Lincoln came inside of Leni's pussy lips as she squirted all over his member, coating it in her juices as they both froze for a little bit before laying down on the bed, panting as they looked at each other with a smile before looking over at their Mom as they said. "Your turn Mom."

She began to blush with a smile as she began to go over to her kids as her Daughter began to get out of the bed and over to where she was standing to watch them now as her Son stayed in the bed as while laying down their Mom began to get into the bed as she was above Lincoln as she was they both smiled at each other and went into a kiss as Leni watched with a grin.

As Leni watched, Luna began blushing through the kiss as they were kissing Lincoln began to grab the sides of Luna's shirt and began pull it up, as he's doing that he soon took it off of her, leaving their Mom topless with her necklace and flat chest exposed as Lincoln started grabbing her belt and purple skirt before pulling them down her legs, taking them off too, but slowly.

Soon as he got them off she was then in her purple undies as she was in them both Lincoln and her broke their kiss and smiled at each other, as they did he began going down to her neck and started kissing it, making her blush as she started to moan from him doing that, while kissed the side her neck he began to kiss down her body going to her flat chest and then sides, belly, waist, and hips till did he was at her pelvis.

While he was he smiled at seeing her purple undies with the skull on it, he looked up at her and said. "Your undies look nice on you Mom." She began blushing from him saying that before saying happily.

"Thank you Son."

After telling him she moaned as he began to kiss her undies in the area of where her pussy's at, before soon grabbing the sides of her undies, he then started pulling them down slowly, making her blush become more visible as once he got them to her feet he took them off and put them to the side with her shirt and skirt, before looking down as he smiled seeing her pussy lips, before going down and licking them.

While doing that he began to suck on her pussy causing her to gasp and moan a bit louder as he did that, making her begin placing her hands onto the bed before gripping the sheets from the pleasure she's in, as after a few minutes, she began to feel the sensation inside of build up, knowing what's going to happen she looked down at her Son and told him with a grin. "Son, I'm going to cum!"

After telling him he smiled and continued sucking on her pussy lips as Leni smiled as she watched them as she did Luna let out one more moan as she began cumming all over Lincoln's face as he closed his eyes to prevent it from getting into his sight, waiting until she was done squirting, as after a few minutes she began panting after she was done and looked at him as he began licking her juices off of his face which was coated by it.

When he finished cleaning her juices off his face he looked up at her and said happily. "Mom, your juices were sweet." After telling her she smiled and said.

"Thank you Son." After telling him he soon went back up to her and began to kiss her again as while kissing they began to position themselves, beginning to do the last part as Luna was on her knees above Lincoln's pelvis holding onto the sides of his arms as he was laying down beneath her holding onto her arms too as they position themselves.

As once they were both in position Luna went down and began making Lincoln's member enter her pussy lips, making her gasp as she felt it go inside her and moan as she continued going down, soon as he's in she smiled at him, Luna then pushed herself up and soon went back down as she was continuing the pattern of having his member go out and inside her as while doing that they both smiled at each other as they began to go faster.

Soon as they both began feeling themselves about to reach their climaxes, soon they looked at each other as Lincoln said with a grin. "I'm going to cum Mom." Luna looked at him and said with a grin. "Me too Son." After saying that they began to go even faster, as they did they went into another kiss to cover their scream of pleasure as they began cumming as Lincoln came inside of her pussy lips as she squirted all over his member, as they came they froze for a moment before collapsing onto the bed, panting.

While laying down Leni went over to them as she began laying down in her bed with them, the three smiled before both Leni and Luna began kissing Lincoln as he began kissing them, soon after kissing he said to them both. "I love you Leni and Mom."

"We love you too Lincoln."

After saying that happily they began to get ready for bed, but as they did Luna heard both of her kids stomachs growl as she looked at them and asked with a grin. "You hungry kids?" They both nodded to her before saying happily. "Yes Mom." She smiled a them both as they started to sit up, while sitting up she began placing her hands behind the back of her kids head and said.

"Here you go kids." When she told them she then brought them down to her flat chest as she let out a gasp and looked down with a grin, seeing her kids as they were sucking on her nipples, while they were she let out a moan as milk began to squirt out of her nipples as her kids began to drink it, while they continued their Mom looked at them and said. "Ooh, keep drinking till your full kids."

They then continued sucking her flat chest drinking more of her milk, as after a few minutes, she let out a gasp as her kids unlatched, when they did she looked at them both and asked. "Are you full kids?" They both nodded to her as she smiled and went forward and kissed her Daughter on her head and her Son on the lips, after that they began to lay down together on Leni's bed as their Mom's laying down in the middle.

While she was she began to hold her kids close to her as they began to sleep together on the bed happy of what happened today for them together.


	25. Chapter 25

Hi everyone I want to thank my best friend katmar1994 for this awesome idea! :)

* * *

Inside of the Loud's House, inside Lori's room, she was inside of it with her brother and both her sisters, Lincoln, Leni and Luna as Lori was explaining to them. "Okay guys, after a while ever since me and Clyde became Bf and Gf and told you guys and our sisters we're together, we decided we need to tell our parents me and him are together."

Soon after telling them, the three looked at each other before Lincoln asked out of curiosity for him, Leni, Luna. "Are you sure Lori?" When he asked Luna then said. "There's no telling what their reaction will be dude." Leni nods in agreement as she said. "Yeah or what they, like, think of it." After telling her she nodded to them and said.

"Yes, I'm sure of it guys. We told you and the others, it's time to tell our parents." She then told them. "Plus Clyde's coming here and he's bringing his Dads, they should be here in a few minutes. We should go downstairs now."

After telling them her Brother and 2 Sisters nodded as they began to leave the bedroom, as when they did Lori stopped and soon started to close the door, before going down the hallway and to the right downstairs, as they're going down the stairs they looked and began seeing their parents and sisters who was sitting in the living room watching the TV or doing something else while they're doing that, Lori said.

"Mom, Dad I asked Clyde to invite his Dads over, is that ok?"

When she asked Lynn Sr. and Rita, they both smiled and said to her happily. "That's ok Lori." When they told her Lynn Sr. said. "It'll be nice to see them come over." His wife nodded in agreement. "When will they be here?" When she asked, Lori along with the three smiled as she told them. "Oh they'll be here in a few minutes." When she told them, they went over and began sitting down as Lincoln sat in the middle with his Gf and Mom/Gf sitting on the sides of him happily as they waited for Clyde and his Dads to come.

A few minutes later

After a while of waiting there was soon a couple of knocks at the door which made Lori smiling knowing who's there as she said as she got up. "I got it, that must be them." She then made it to the door before unlocking it, she then grabbed the door handle and opened it, revealing her Bf Clyde and both of his Dads Harold and Howard McBride, when she saw them she said to them with a grin.

"Hi Clyde. And Mr. McBride's." She began to hug Clyde when she greeted him as Harold said as he and Howard waved. "Hi Lori. And everyone else, it's nice to meet all of you."

Clyde smiled as he looked at Lori and said with a smile. "Hi Lori." After greeting he and his Dad's came inside the house after closing the door behind them Howard curiously asked as he and Harold looked at their Son. "Clyde, could you tell us why you and Lori wanted us to come over?"

"Oh, that's because me and Lori want to tell you and Mr. and Mrs. Loud something important, since the others already know."

When they told them Sr. asked curiously. "What do you want to tell us?" Rita then asked. "What is it that the others know?" Howard then asks as he held Harold's hand. "Is everything ok Son?" After they asked, both Lori and Clyde began to hold hands together before looking at them and telling them happily with a grin.

"We're together." After telling them, Lincoln then said with a smile. "And we support them." When he said that Lori's sisters shouted happily. "Yeah!" As while they did Lincoln and Leni stayed close to their Mom, Luna as they smiled.

After telling the 4, their parents and Clyde's Dad's became shocked by the news Lori and Clyde told them, but after a few seconds they began smiling before saying. "We're happy to hear that." When they told them the Loud kids all began cheering as Luna began holding her kids hands secretly, while she did, Rita and Lynn Sr. got up, went over and began hugging Lori as while they hugged her Clyde's parents went over and began to hug him as his Dad, Howard cried during the hug saying. "Son your growing up so fast."

When he told him Harold then told him as he placed his hand onto his shoulder. "Remember what Dr. Lopez said about letting go Howard." Soon after he told him that, Howard sniffled a little and nodded as Rita said to her Daughter. "We're so proud of you sweetie." Sr. nodded in agreement before they and the McBride's stopped hugging their kids, happy they're together as Clyde looked at Lori with a grin and asked.

"Lori, could you follow me please?"

When he asked she smiled and said. "Sure Boo-boo-bear." After telling him he held out his hand to her as she began holding it, she began following him to the front door, as she said to the others with a grin. "Will be back everyone." After telling them, Lincoln said happily as he, Leni, Luna and the others waved.

"Will see you both when you're back." Clyde and Lori gave a nod as they both unlocked the front door before opening and exiting the house, once outside they closed the door while Clyde brought his Gf to where he's bringing her, as after a few minutes he looked at her and said with a smile. "Cover your eyes Sugar-lips, please?"

Lori gave a nod with a smile and covered her eyes like he asked, as after walking for a little bit he smiled and told her. "Ok open them." She soon opened her eyes and uncovered them as she gasped as she sees what looks like the garden as there is many different colors of roses that were red or pink, or white, and butterflies flying around it as she said happily.

"It's...It's so beautiful." When she said told him that she began getting on her knees before hugging him as he hugged her to and said. "I knew you'd love it Lori." When he told her they continued hugging for a few seconds before breaking the hug as Lori asked curiously with a small grin. "Why did you bring me here?"

When she asked he smiled and tells her happily. "Oh, I brought you here to ask you." When he told her he began to hold her hands as he asked. "Would you, like to go out with me?" She began smiling from what he said and told him. "Sure Clyde, that's going to be nice." When Lori told him she began kissing him passionately as he kissed her too, after doing that they broke the kiss before she asked.

"Where are we going to go together?" "It's a surprise, follow me there."

Lori nodded before getting back up on her feet as they began going off to where they'll be dating at, with Clyde leading her there.

Later

After a few minutes of walking together on the sidewalk Clyde looked and noticed they were getting close to the place they'll be dating together at as he stopped and looked at his Gf as he said smiling. "We're here." When he told her she looked at the building they're close to and saw that the place they'll be dating at is the Arcade Gus' Games and Grub, when she saw it she smiled and asked. "This is where going to go for our date?" When she asked happily, Clyde nodded and told her with a grin. "Eeyep, this is the place."

After telling her she then went down on one knee and hugged him close which he noticed as she said to him. "It's wonderful Boo-boo-bear." When she told him he smiled and began hugging her too while he said smiling. "I know you'd love it Sugar-Lips." After he said that they then looked at each other before Lori brought him into a kiss as he kissed her too, soon after that she got up, Clyde said smiling while holding her hand.

"Let's go inside."

She nodded with a smile too as they began heading inside of Gus' Games and Grub to begin their date, once they were inside of the Arcade they began looking around seeing the dinning booths on the right side and the arcade games on the left, while seeing this Lori then looked at her Bf and asked. "What should we do first?"

When she asked Clyde, he hummed looking before seeing the token machine as he said.

"I know, we can play some arcade games together, and then after that will pick a booth to soon eat at." When he told her she said with a grin. "Sure, that's excellent."

After telling him happily they began walking over towards the token machine and began to get their tokens as while they did Clyde took out a dollar from his pocket and put it into the machine to get their tokens to play the games, soon after they got their tokens he picked the tokens up and said. "This should be enough for the both of us to play some of the games." When he told Lori that she smiled and gave a nod before asking happily. "What game should we play first?"

When she asked Clyde he began to look at the Arcade Games they're nearby seeing which one they should play as there's so many Arcade games in Gus' Games and Grub as he soon saw a arcade game they can play which was called Goose-hunt, when he saw it he smiled and said as he and his Gf headed over to the game.

"We can play this game first."

When he told her she looked at the game and saw what it was called and smiled as she said. "Sure, we can play this one first. It's multiplayer." After saying that they began to sit down over at it in front of the table like part of it that was holding the electric plastic shotguns in which were connected to the game, while they sat together Clyde then put two tokens into the slots and asked.

"Ready to play Lori?" When he asked with a grin Lori then told him happily. "I'm ready." After telling him he then looked and hit the 2 player button which turned on the two plastic guns as they both picked them up and began aiming the shotgun controllers at the screen which turned on showing what looked like a hunting dog jump into the pond filled with long grass like plants making it difficult to see the Geese.

When the rustling began the game then started revealing a bunch of Geese leaving the pond and into the air, while they both Lori and Clyde began to play the game, sitting close to each other while they play as they started to shoot down them in the game that flew out of into the air as the hunting dog captures them before going back into the pond to scare off more of the birds.

Soon after they finish playing the Goose-Hunt game they then claimed the tickets they one off the game and got off it before walking in the Arcade to see if there's more games they can play, as they walk Clyde asked his Gf happily. "What should we play next?" When he asked she began to look around as well to see what they can play as she smiled and said while they walk over to the game.

"Let's try this one next."

Clyde looked at the game they were going to next as the name of it was called Toad-Hopper, which only have 8 buttons on it, two of them which are the player selection and the six control buttons for the Toads in the game, once they sat down in front of the game together he then said with a grin.

"Sure Lori, it looks like fun." After telling her they soon started to put in two tokens inside the game and hit the two player button which began making Toad-Hopper begin as when the start appeared on the screen they began to play the game, making their Toads jump through the road trying to get by the vehicles in their way.

Soon after that they passed the road they soon started to cross the river jumping onto moving logs and crocodiles when their mouths are clothes or lily-pads, continuing their pattern to try to get a good score in the game, luckily after 3 minutes the game ended with the toads each falling into the river by mistake missing the moving logs, after Lori and Clyde finished they both go up and began going to find another game to play.

While they did Clyde spotted another Arcade game and said happily. "Here's another one we can play." When he told Lori that they walked over to the next Arcade game which appeared to be a 2 player shoot-n-run game which was called Ultra, as once they made it to it she then said to him as they began sitting down in front of the game. "I remember this game, I think I'll be able to play it."

When she said that they began to place in another two tokens into the machine before pressing the two player button to play together as after hitting it they began to play the game together as while they did Lori and Clyde both looked at each other with a smile and went forward and began kissing each other passionately, after kissing they smiled as she said. "I love you Clyde."

"I love you too Lori."

After saying that happily they then started to play Ultra together, taking down the pixelated bad guys that are trying to attack their characters whom they choose to play as in the game.

Minutes later

After a playing a few more games and collecting more tickets from some of the arcade games Lori and Clyde were done playing some of the games and were now ready to sit down at one of the booths, and order something to eat and drink, as when they made it to one of the booths they were soon handed a menu each to see what they can get as while looking into the menu Clyde looked at his Gf and asked with a grin.

"What would you like to order Lori?" When he asked her curiously she smiled looking into the menu she has seeing the things that they can order as she smiled and told him happily.

"Hm...I was thinking of ordering a slice of pizza with mozzarella sticks and breadsticks on the side and soda drink. What about you?" When she asked happily Clyde looked at the menu and hummed before saying. "I'll order the same thing too."

After telling her she smiled as they both began to wait for the employee of Gus' Games and Grub come to their booth as after a few minutes the employee went over and said holding some notes. "Welcome to Gus' Games and Grub, can I take your order?" When the employee asked in a happy tone Clyde smiled and said as he ordered for his Gf and himself.

"Me and my girlfriend would like to order a slice of pizza, with mozzarella sticks and breadsticks on the side and a soda drink each please?"

Once he finished the employee began writing it all down and said. "Your food and drinks should be ready in a few minutes." After telling them the employee then left to go and have their food prepared and given to them soon, when they left, Lori and Clyde began to wait at their booth for the food and drinks to be brought to them when it's done, as while waiting Lori then thought. 'What should we do while we wait for our order?'

She then looked at their booth, noticing there's a sheet on the table, covering the under part of it and smiled having a idea as she said in thought. 'Oh, I got it.'

After saying in thought she looked making sure nobody was looking and went under the table, which Clyde noticed when he saw her seat empty and looked around before looking under, as while he did he saw her near his legs under the table and asked quietly. "What are you doing Lori?" She looked and told him with a grin.

"Something special to past the time." After Lori told him that she began to unbutton and unzip Clyde's pants as he began to smile, knowing what she's doing as once she brought his pants down she then soon took out his member from his underwear and smiled as when she did she began to go forward and begin sucking him without anyone noticing as there's a cover on the table keeping her out of sight.

While she was sucking Clyde, he gave off very quiet moans so nobody hears and looked at his Gf as he told her quietly with a grin. "Lori that feels so good." After telling her she began to start suck his member faster as they were both enjoying it, as after a few seconds of sucking he then looked down and told her quietly.

"Lori, I'm going to cum."

She smiled and continued sucking him as after a few minutes of doing that Clyde began cumming inside of Lori's mouth as she began to swallow it after he came, soon after she finished swallowing it she looked up at him and said happily. "You're delicious Boo-boo-bear."

"Thank you Sugar-lips." When he told her she smiled and began helping him put his pants and underwear back on, once she put it back on she soon then began make her way back to her seat in the booth, when she did they both began smiling at each other as they soon noticed the employee coming their way, handing them their food and drinks as the employee said.

"Here's your order you two. Enjoy." After the Employee said that Lori and Clyde smiled at each other as they began getting their food and started eating and drinking together, as they're eating they also began to feed each other their food and or soda drinks romantically as they were enjoying their date that they're having.

A few minutes later

Minutes later, Clyde and Lori have both finished their food and drinks together in the booth they smiled at each other as they did Clyde looked at his Gf and asked happily. "Are you full Lori?" She nodded with a smile and said.

"Yes, are you too?" When she asked he smiled and nodded to her as when they finished they soon began to pay for the food and soda they had, when they did they soon began to get up from the booth as when they did they looked over at the prize area as while they did Clyde smiled and said. "Let's go to the Prize Table, we have enough tickets to get a prize."

When he told Lori she gave a nod to him as they began to make their way over to the prize area, when they did they then put all their tickets onto the table, letting the guy behind the prize table take all the tickets, after taking them Clyde then looked at his Gf and said with a smile.

"Don't worry, I'll pick for us." After telling her she smiled as he began to look at the prizes in the prize table or on the shelves, as he did he smiled noticing a prize which they have enough tickets to get, which was a large teddy bear, when he saw it and smiled he pointed at it before saying with a grin.

"Can we have the Teddy Bear please?" After he asked the guy at the prize table he gave a nod and picked up before giving him the Teddy Bear, when he got it and looked over at Lori he then handed her the Teddy bear while saying happily. "Here you go Lori, a gift to you."

She gasped and smiled at the prize he had given her, as once Lori held it she went down to one of her knees and hugged her Bf before soon giving him a kiss on the lips as she said. "Thank you Clyde, it's adorable." He smiled at her and said.

"Welcome Lori, anything for you."

After telling her that, they began leave Gus' Games and Grub as they head to the exit and opened the double door before walking down the sidewalk, holding hands, while leaving she looked at her Bf and asked curiously. "Clyde, could you...Stay with me for the night?" He smiled and nodded to her before saying.

"Sure, that'll be nice."

She smiled at him as they continued walking, making their way back, down the sidewalk.

Later at night

After walking back home holding hands Lori and Clyde began to walk up the stairs of her home and made it to the door before unlocking and opening the door, entering the living room, when they did they saw on the couch, Lincoln, Leni, Luna watching TV together in their nightclothes, before noticing the two, smiling as they greeted before Lincoln asked.

"Hi Lori and Clyde, how was your date?" When he asked he, Leni and Luna were curious the two then smiled as Lori said as she held her Bf close to her. "It was great, we had a nice walk, we also played some games together."

When she told them Clyde nods and said happily. "We also had a bite while we were there, and I gave Lori a teddy bear." Once they finished telling them the three smiled as Luna said.

"That's great to hear dudes."

Leni nodded and said with a grin. "It's like, nice to hear." After telling them Lori and Clyde smiled as they began to head upstairs, but while going up Lori said to her Brother and two Sisters happily. "Thank you guys. Me and Clyde are going to go to bed tonight, see you three tomorrow." When she told them Lincoln then said to her and his friend with a grin.

"See you both tomorrow too." After telling them, Lori and Clyde made it to the top and continued their way to Lori's room.

Minutes Later

After changing clothes and brushing their teeth they both were now inside Lori and Leni's room on the light-blue bed as Lori's inside of her light-blue nightdress and Clyde's in his pajamas, while laying down, Lori looked at her Bf and said with a with a small smile. "Clyde thank you so much for everything you done for me...And I'm glad I have you...Since my parents and your Dads are ok with us we don't have to keep a secret anymore."

Clyde smiled and said. "Same here Lori, I'll always take care and protect you no matter what." When he told her she blushed as they both smiled, while smiling they looked each other and began going forwards going into a passionate kiss, while kissing Clyde began to hold her sides before going down reaching under her nightdress before pulling it up slowly, causing her to blush even more as after a few seconds he pulled her nightdress up and off her, exposing her light-blue bikini top and bottoms.

After putting her nightdress to the side and broke their kiss he looked at her and smiled seeing her in her bikini as she said to him smiling. "I wanted to surprise you."

"You did."

When he told her he then brought his hands up and began putting them under her bikini top, causing her to gasp as he began to rub her chest, making her blush more and moan, soon Clyde took his hands out from under her top and soon brought them to her back, and started untying the bikini top, once untied he then let it fall off before putting it to the side with her nightdress, exposing her chest and nipples.

After doing that they then went into a kiss as he began to remove her bikini bottoms, untying the sides till they were loose, letting them fall off too before putting them to the side with her clothes, leaving Lori nude, soon after making out Clyde started to kiss the side of her neck, making her moan as he kissed his way down making it to her shoulder before soon going to her chest, belly, waist, thighs, reaching her pelvis.

When he reached he stopped and looked, smiling seeing her pussy lips, looking up at her telling her with a grin. "It looks nice Lori." When he told her happily, she blushed before out a gasp and a moan as Clyde began kissing her pussy lips, she said through her moans. "Ooh Clyde!"

He smiled through the kissing and changed it as he began licking her pussy, making her moans increase from the pleasure she's getting from him as she started to grip her bed, while gripping the bed Clyde started to then suck on her pussy, making Lori let out and begin to hold the back of his head, wanting him to continue on, as after a few minutes, she started to feel something building up inside her as she looked at him and said.

"Clyde, I think I'm going to cum!"

When he heard this he continued on sucking her pussy as she held him there, but soon after 5 more sucks she let out a moan and began cumming all over his face, making him close his eyes, waiting for her to finish squirting, after a minute she stopped and began to pant and looked at her Bf who began licking and drinking her juices off of his face, once finished he said to her with a grin.

"Your delicious Lori." She blushed and told him with a grin. "Thanks Clyde."

After telling him he went back up to her and brought her into a kiss, while they closed their eyes during the kiss they began to position themselves for the best part of the love making, once positioned Clyde went down and pushed his member inside of Lori's pussy lips, slowly, making them brake their kiss while she moaned from him entering her, once inside he then pulled back and pushed back in, continuing the pattern.

As Clyde did that, Lori's moans started to get louder from it as she wrapped kept her hands onto his back, while he did that she then asked. "Please Boo-boo-bear, more." After she asked he smiled and told her.

"Sure thing Sugar-lips." He soon looked at her chest and went down to it and started to suck on her nipples, making her moan louder as she wrapped her legs around his waist wanting him to keep going, as they both began going faster each second they started to feel a tingling sensation building up inside of them knowing what it means as Lori said.

"Clyde I'm going to cum!"

Lori soon gave a loud moan when Clyde unlatched his mouth from her chest and nipples and told her. "Me too Lori!" After he told her they both started to go faster, as they did they felt themselves reaching their peaks and went into another kiss, before reaching their climax as Clyde cums inside of Lori's pussy as she squirted all over his member, making them freeze for a moment before collapsing onto the bed panting.

While panting Lori and Clyde looked at each other with a smile and said each. "I love you Clyde. The date we had today was the best."

"I love you too Lori. Welcome, anything to make you happy." After telling her happily, they brought the covers over their bodies and began cuddling close in


	26. Chapter 26

Inside the House of the Louds living room, Lincoln along with Leni and Luna were showing their sisters a chart on what they could do as Lincoln said. "Guys! We gotta figure out something! The Family Fun Fair is tonight, and we've got nothing for the talent show." After the two nod, agreeing with him, Lynn raises her hand and said before asking.

"I know! How about a family trapeze act?" When she asked Lisa then told her. "Just because you fractured every bone from your maxilla to your metatarsals doesn't mean we want to."

After telling her Lola then got one and shouted before asking with a grin. "I know! How about a family beauty pageant?" She soon took another look at her siblings and had second thoughts telling them. "Never mind. That would take years to prepare for."

"I say we wrestle alligators!"

Soon as Lana told the that she lunges at Lincoln and pins him down, making Leni and Luna gave a gasp of shock and surprise, but when Lana did that, her Brother gets her off and says. "Lana, that's a terrible idea!" When he told her she then agrees. "You're right." She gets out a lasso and tells him while hogtieing his arms and legs. "Calf roping is much better!" Leni and Luna took her off of Lincoln before Leni said.

"We need something we can all do." After saying that, the others such as Lynn, Luan, Lola and Lori each shouted. "Then let's do my idea!" "No! My idea!" "No, mine!" "No way."

Soon Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, and Lori start fighting over which act they should do, while fighting the three watched them before Luna said quietly to her kids with a smile, getting her guitar. "Don't worry kids, I got a idea." She stops their sisters with a power chord on her guitar before telling them happily.

"I've got the answer! Let's start a family band!"

"But we literally have no musical talent." After Lori told Luna that their sister Luan then said making a joke. "Yeah. I couldn't carry a tune if it had a handle."

While she began laughing to the joke she made Luna then smiled and told them. "As some of my music says, "Rock and roll isn't about being the best. It's about having fun." NOW WHO WANTS TO HAVE FUN?!" When she shouted asking that, their Sisters all cheered in agreement and head on off, except for Leni and Luna who went over to Lincoln who's still hogtied to the floor as Leni said.

"Don't worry Linky, will get you out." When she told him as they began to untie him from the lasso he smiled and said. "Thank you guys." While they untied him he began to look at the bottom of Leni's dress and Luna's skirt and smiled looking inside them, seeing their undies while they untied the lasso, blushing happily, noticing he's looking at their undies.

Soon as he was untied he got up and hugged them saying. "Thank you for helping me Leni and Mom." They smiled and said. "Welcome Lincoln." After that they began to follow their Sisters to where they're going to start their family band.

Minutes later

Inside the Garage the three and their sisters are practicing their music with instruments which, sounds very noisy, while trying to play music Lynn Sr. comes in with a rake and says loudly. "AGH! WHAT IS THAT HORRIFIC SOUND!? Is the cat fighting the possum again?" When he asked, thinking it's Cliff fighting a possum Lincoln shook his head and told him. "No, it's us. We're starting a family band!"

"Oh, oh! You know, your old man used to be in a band. Although, it ended on a...on a sour note." Soon as Sr. told them a flashback began to start.

Flashback

Inside the flashback to their father's college days it showed him inside a dorm with this heavy metal band in which he's part of, playing a cowbell which does not fit the lyrics of the music, as while he continued to hit the cowbell the Band Members looked over at him as one of them tried to get his attention. "Dude! Dude!" While he couldn't hear him from the cowbell all three shouted, getting his attention.

"DUDE! You're out of the band." When they gave him the memo, Lynn Sr. began to break down crying and leaves the dorm as he was in.

End flashback

When the flashback ends he was still upset over those days, while he was they all said sympathetic. "Aww." After saying that Luna then said. "Well, you can be in our band!" As the others encourage him to join them he then said, sounding happy about it.

"Well...If you insist." Sr. then rips off his clothes and reveals his old band uniform underneath with his pants ripped and shouts. "KA-POW! WOO! HA HA!" He then starts playing his cowbell while getting jiggy with it as Lincoln, Leni, Luna and the others stare at him awkwardly with Lisa saying. "I sincerely hope that's not contagious."

Luna then said as she began holding a score sheet. "All right, dudes, let's try busting out this jam. It's called Plastic Bag Blown Through The Gutter Of Life. Lyrics by Lucy." When she told them Lucy then takes a bow before Luna continued.

"Music by yours truly. One, two! One, two, three, four!" When she shouted that they all start practicing the music as she smiled at her kids and sisters, while she did their dog Charles began to howl, which made them smile as she told them. "Dudes! Charles wants to sing lead!" She then brings the Charles in to howl into the Mic as the lead singer as they played their instrument, Luna looked at her kids and smiled, seeing how happy they are.

While she smiled she then looked at their sisters and noticed that they weren't doing so well, including Lynn Sr. as she had a idea and said in thought happily. 'If we're going to make this family fun fair fun, I'm going to need to make this perfect for my kids.' After saying that in thought she then said to their Sisters. "Okay, people, from the top! This time, let's try to step it up a notch!"

When she told them happily, her Daughter raises her hand and tells her before asking. "Um...I...I don't have an instrument. What should I play?" When she asked Luna smiled and hums. "Hm...why don't you sing backup?" When she told her, Leni nods with a grin as her Mom told her. "Alright, Louds! One, two, three!" Soon the family starts playing as Leni sung.

"Backup, backup, backup!"

Luna then went over to her and said quietly and happily without the others except her Son hearing her. "No honey, you don't actually sing the words Backup. You sing what's on the page." Leni then smiled and said quietly to her. "Oh. Got it Mom!" She then began to sing clumsy.

"What's on the page! What's on the page! What's on the pa-haaaaaage!" While she did Luna smiled at her Daughter singing like that, while she did she began to soon notice Lynn Sr. was still doing his thing with his cowbell as she said a bit disgusted on how Sr. is jigging to the music and his cowbell. "Uh...Rockin' Ly...I mean Dad. Could you just dial it back a bit?"

While he didn't hear her, her sister Lynn tries blowing into her tuba to no avail as she said frustrated. "Can't get this tuba to work." Soon Luna shakes it and blows into it to reveal that Geo in his hamster ball got stuck in there, before landing in Lucy's pipe organ which caused the two's Mom to shouts.

"GEO!" She then presses down on a organ key and gets Geo out, but when he was out his hamster ball bonks Lori on her head, making her drop her music sheet as when she bends over to pick up the music sheets Luan plays her whoopee cushion and said making a joke.

"Nice tootin', sis!" Soon as Luan said that, everyone began laughing at Luan's joke except Lori who is miffed from it as after laughing Luna smiled and then told them except her Son and Daughter. "Ok guys, can we focus, please? We need to-"

She then notices Sr. still jamming as she shouted. "Dad! Dad!" While she shouted she then turns to Lincoln on cello and Leni who's singing and smiled as she said in her British accent. "That's it, luvs! You got it!" She then turns to her Lynn Sr. again and shouted.

"Dad!"

As she did Lincoln puts on some cool shades and accidentally twirls his cello as it spins out of control out of his hands as he said. "Oops!" When he said that, the cello plows over Lana's paint cans for drums which roll off and carry Lisa, Lola, and Lynn around, making them go into the center of the garage and collide into the rest of their siblings, except for Lincoln, Leni and Luna, leaving their Sisters in a pile, seeing this.

Luna growls in frustration of their Sisters and tells them. "Dudes...This is the worst rehearsal we've ever seen!" When she told them that Luan then said. "But...You said it doesn't matter if we were good."

"Forget about what I said, bro. We gotta be perfect at the family fun fair when we're on stage." When she told them that with her kids giving a nod, Lynn Sr. became excited from hearing the news and said. "That's where will be performing at?! Sweet!" When he said that Luna then said. "No! It's not sweet! We're trying to be great at this, and you guys ARE MESSING IT UP!"

After saying that, Lynn Sr. continued jamming with his cowbell as she then shouted at him. "Ly-I mean Dad. Dad! DAD!" Still he fails to hear her as she then said before shouting. "That's it. YOU...ARE OUT OF THE BAND!" After saying that, the words, "out of the band" echo through, making their Sisters gasp and Lynn Sr. drop his cowbell and leaves, sobbing, after that, Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily look at her in anger as she asked noticing it.

"What?"

Lori then tells her. "You literally just fired your own dad!" Luna then told her. "I'm not gonna let Captain Cowbell ruin our big chance!" She then began picking up the music sheets with the help of Lincoln and Leni before saying to their sisters.

"Now let's get back to work. We're gonna be here all day. So, if you guys have plans, cancel them. If you gotta pee, hold it. We really have to nail this!" When she told them that, Lori then tells her. "What?! No way!" Soon as she said that, the other girls chastise Luna for her behavior as she then said to them. "All right. You're all out of my band!"

When she told them all except her kids, Lori then tells her. "No! You're out of our band!" Soon a music sheet falls on her face, which she quickly swats off telling her. "'Cause we're gonna play without you and we're gonna have fun!"

"Yeah! And we'll pee whenever we want to!"

After Lana told her Lincoln and Leni soon began to defend their Mom as Leni and then Lincoln, said. "Hey leave her alone guys. It's not her fault." "Yeah, and if your kicking out of the band, then we're going with her." After telling them that, Luna gave a small smile at her kids defending her before looking at her sisters as she said.

"Come on guys, let's go." Soon as she said that she then bends over to grab her Guitar only to be met with Luan making another whoopee cushion sound, which made Luna growl at her pranky Sister and storm off with her kids into the house.

Minutes Later

Inside the house while the three were walking in the hallway upstairs Luna said to her kids with a smile while they head to her and Luan's room. "Thank you kids for defending me back there. That was nice of you both." When she told them they smiled and said. "Welcome Mom." Lincoln then told her.

"We weren't going to stand there and watch them talk to you like that."

Luna nodded and said. "I know, and that's good you both did that." After telling them Leni then asked curiously.

"What are we going to like, do now it's us?" When she asked curiously, Luna smiled at both of her kids and then said. "Will, come up with a very catchy song together kids. After that will go to the Family Fun Fair and begin playing our own song on stage, just the three of us."

After telling them they smiled and began to get ready to make the song together as while they got some of Luna's instruments setup in the room they started to sit down with her on the beanbag as while they did and began to make up a few bits of songs for the one they'll possibly play, as after a few minutes, Luna smiled at her kids and asked. "Ready to try out some of the some of the song bits we made?"

"Ready Mom." When Leni and Lincoln told her happily she smiled as their Mom began to start playing her guitar as they sing softly. "They don't understaaaaaaaaand...Girl's gotta have a baaaaaaaand." They then stopped, disliking it looking at each other before switching to the more hardcore song as she played her guitar while they sung. "Time for us to go solo. You know what they say, YO-LO!"

When they realized what they just sang they became frustrated by the song as Luna said as her kids agreed with a nod. "UGH! What were we thinking? We just used the word YOLO!" They then decided to try out some of the instruments Instead of just Luna's guitar, she began to try using a keyboard to play a new tune, while playing it she then told them.

"Nah. Too pop-y."

They nod in agreement as she began to play lower keys, after she did her kids then shook their head as Lincoln told her. "Too depressing." After that she then plays a soothing tune before Leni said.

"Ew, too 90's!" After saying that Luna then takes off her headphones and tosses it to the side, when she did they began hearing their Sisters outside and began looking out the window seeing them having a good time playing in their band, while they did the three then closes the window and curtains in sadness and continued trying to make a song.

Minutes later

After a few minutes of playing music and some songs, they were now lying on Luna's bed, while they were Luna softly strums her guitar as they sung nearly quietly. "We stink and we can't write a single song." Soon their voices breaks as they said. "Wow, there's a big crack in the ceiling" Soon they sit up before Luna tells them.

"Maybe we just need a change of scenery."

When she told them her kids nod to her in agreement as she then brings up a small smile and asks them. "How does the Café sound kids?" They both smiled and said. "Sure Mom." She smiled at them and asked happily. "Before we go is there anything you both want?" Soon as she asked Lincoln and Leni both smiled and told her.

"We're thirsty Mom." Luna smiled at them and lifts her shirt up exposing her necklace and flat chest to them, saying while she put her hands behind their heads. "Here you go kids."

She then brings both of her kids to her flat chest, letting out a gasp when they latched and began sucking on her nipples, making her moan as streams of her milk squirted out of her nipples from her kids sucking on them, while they drink her milk she smiled at them both and said through her moans with a smile.

"Don't stop kids until you're both full." She soon continued to moan as her kids drink her milk, as after a few minutes Luna let out a gasp and looked seeing her kids have finished and smiled as she asked.

"Full kids?"

They nodded as she smiled and put her shirt down before kissing her Daughter on her head and Son on the lips, after that they began to go down from her bed each as Lincoln let his Mom and Leni go down first each before going down last, before they went to the door to go, Lincoln smiled and said. "Wait." His Gf and Mom/Gf then looked over at him with a grin as he said.

"Before we go I want to do this first." After saying that Lincoln went over to Leni first and lifts up her dress seeing her turquoise undies as went forward and began kissing it in the area where her pussy's at, making her blush and moan when he did that, after putting her dress down he went over to their Mom and lifted her skirt, seeing her purple undies with the white skull on it, going forward before kissing it in the area where her pussy's at too.

After that she began to blush and moan too from that as well, soon as he put her skirt down he smiled at them before Luna asked happily holding a couple of notes, a pen with her guitar around her. "Ready to go kids?" They nod to her with a grin before they went to the door, opening before closing it when they left the room, and began leaving to the café.

Later

Inside of the Café restaurant Lincoln, Leni and Luna were sitting together in a booth trying to figure out some songs they can come up with, as they were they're also eating the food they ordered as Luna was having some fries, burger and a soda, as Lincoln and Leni were eating fries and a burger and drinking soda too, as they were the two looked at their Mom before Lincoln said with a smile.

"Thank you Mom for ordering food for us." She smiled at them and said. "Welcome kids." After telling them they then continued on to try to make some songs for the Family Fun Fair, but as they did Luna looked over at her kids and began knowing they need to know the truth as she said. "Kids."

They looked over at her and asked with a smile. "Yes Mom?" When they asked she then looked down before looking up and telling them. "You know why, I wanted our Sisters in the band to be perfect from before?" Her kids then shook their head no as she then tells them.

"I wanted them to be perfect, because I wanted to make the band perfect for you kids when we're at the fair."

When she told them, they smiled before hugging her as Leni told her. "It's ok Mom." Lincoln then said happily to her when he nodded in agreement. "The band's already perfect when we were playing with our Sisters." Luna then noticed her kids were right as she began having a flashback when they were in the band together with their sisters playing their music from their instruments having fun, after having the flashback she then smiled and said.

"That's it!" When she said that her kids looked at her as Leni asked. "What's it Mom?" When she asked their Mom looked at them and said happily. "When we finish our food let's go to the Family Fun Fair and find our sisters." After telling them they then smiled and nod before beginning to finish off their food, but when they did they then left the café heading to where the Family Fun Fair is at.

Minutes Later

At the Family Fun Fair Lincoln, Leni and Luna's sisters were getting ready to perform as their Mom, Rita excitedly said. "Ooh! Look at my little rock stars!" Lucy then said in her usual tone. "My real genre is death metal."

"SO CUTE!"

When Rita said that in the excited tone Luna and her kids soon ran over to them as she shouted. "DUDES! You got room for three more?" They noticed their siblings are still not happy with them as Lori asked. "What about making the band perfect? We don't wanna hold you back." Soon Luna told them.

"I'm sorry about all that stuff I said. I acted like a real bonehead today. I forgot the one rule of rock and roll. It doesn't matter if we don't play perfect. All that matters is having fun. And the only time we have fun is doing it with you guys. So, what do you say? Will you take us back?"

When she asked with her, Lincoln, Leni smiling, there was a moment of silence before Lynn said with a grin. "Heck yeah! It wouldn't be a family band without you guys!" Luan told them happily as the others smiled. "Grab some sheet music!" When she told them, Luna begins to do what she said before Luan plays the whoopee cushion on cue once again, making them all laugh at that before Luna asked.

"Wait. It's not a family band yet. Ri- I mean Mom, Where's Ly-I mean Dad?" When she asked Rita then told them. "The place he always goes when he's sad. The Whirl-n'-Twirl."

Soon as she told her she and her kids Lincoln and Leni began to hurry over to the Whirl-n'-Twirl and finds Lynn Sr. there still lamenting over getting kicked out of the band, while he did she then said. "DAD, I'M SORRY!" They soon waited for him to pass around again given the ride's motions as Leni then said. "PLEASE COME BACK TO THE BAND!" They wait for it again before Lincoln said. "IT WON'T BE FUN." they wait again as they said. "WITHOUT YOU!"

"YOU MEAN IT?!"

When Sr. asked curiously when he passed by again Lincoln then said when he passed by again. "YES!" After Lincoln shouted that Lynn Sr. then shouted. "OPERATOR, STOP THIS RIDE!" The operator does so and stops the ride which causes Lynn Sr. to launch out and land with a thud before getting up saying to them.

"Apology accepted!" He then tears his uniform revealing his old clothes again and starts jamming again, shouting happily. "THE BELL IS BACK!" After shouting that Leni said with a smile. "Mom...We're gonna need you, too!" When she said that she holds out a tambourine, showing her as Rita said. "Oh, honey. I don't know how to play."

Lincoln then tells her. "That's okay. Neither do we." Luna soon tells her. "But we're gonna have fun!" Rita then grabs the tambourine and starts dancing to the beat with her husband as they bump their rumps together with Lisa saying sounding somewhat frightened. "Heaven help us...It is contagious."

Minutes Later

After making it on stage in the Family Fun Fair, the Loud family was now performing on stage with Luna as lead singer with her kids Lincoln and Leni playing their instruments and singing with Luna. "Plastic bag blowing in the gutter! Lost and alone like toast without butter!"

"Hey, guys! I'm a backup dancer!" When Leni said that smiling as she began to back up before Lincoln and their Mom catches her, stopping her from falling off the stage before bringing her over to them, after doing that Lincoln then said to his Mom happily. "M-I mean Luna! Take a solo!"

Leni nodded happily as Luna smiled and told them quietly only having her kids hear her. "Nah. I want my kids joining me on the solo!" Lincoln and Leni then smile and began to rocks on with their Mom playing their instruments as she played her guitar before saying.

"Ly-I mean Rockin' Dad! Cowbell solo!"

When she told him Lynn Sr. then asked before saying excitedly. "Seriously?! I knew this day would come! Okay, here we go!" After saying that he then performs his solo when the song's over, the crowd began to cheer at the loved performance, after they finished cheering they all began leaving as when they left Lori who was on the stage spotted something and smiled seeing it's her Bf Clyde and said happily.

"Clyde!" When she said that she started to go down the stage and began making it over to him before going to one of her knees, bringing him into a hug as he began hugging her too, while hugging he told her. "I watched your performance on stage, you did great Lori."

She blushed and smiled before they looked at each other happily and went into a kiss, after kissing, Lincoln, Leni, Luna and the others began to get off the stage too as while they did the three looked at their sisters and smiled as Lincoln said. "Lori, Clyde come on, we're going to go to the dining area to celebrate." The two smiled as Lori got up while they said and began holding hands.

"Coming guys!" After saying that they began to follow the others to the dining area to eat together.

Minutes later

After making it to the dining area and ordering their food and drinks the Louds were all sitting together at a table eating as Lincoln, Leni, Luna were sitting together as Lori and Clyde were sitting together too eating the food they got and drinking the soda they got, enjoying the rest of their time together at the Family Fun Fair for the rest of the day.


	27. Chapter 27

Inside Lincoln's room, he, Leni and Luna were inside it getting ready for the day tomorrow as Lincoln marks the date, April 1st on his calendar revealing it's tomorrow as he said to the two. "Tomorrow is April Fools' Day. I can't believe every year our sister Luan creates a prank apocalypse and no one's spared!" The two nodded in agreement as Luna said.

"I agree Son, the days we went through April Fools was tough." Her Daughter nodded in agreement and said. "Yeah, remember, like, the times she pranked us?" When she asked they all began to have a flashback montage of them and their sisters all going through Luan's April Fools' Day pranks.

Flashbacks

First flashback, it showed them and their sisters looking at their furniture, which is tacked upside down to the ceiling making it look like the room is upside down as Luan appeared and said. "I'd say this prank's a little over your head!" She then laughs at the joke she made as the next prank showed them open the door only to find the room full of chickens with Luan appearing from the left doorway saying.

"Seems to be your clucky day!"

She laughs again before going to the next part, showing Lincoln, Leni, Luna outside with their sisters, looking at their house which was all wrapped up in wrapping paper as Luan rips through a window in one of their rooms and shouts to them. "I guess that's a wrap!" She continued laughing as the next April Fools Prank flashback the three remembered revealed them and their sisters trapped in a humongous gelatin as Luan came in and joked.

"Aww, look at the Loud Family gettin' jiggly with it!" She laughs again before it goes to the next flashback, this time showing their pets, Charles, Cliff, Walt and Geo who's fur got shaved off, except for Walt as he has feathers, which were shaved off too as Luan scares them by appearing nearby them holding a buzz shaver scaring them as she joked. "I shaved the best for last!" She then continued to laugh as the flashback ends.

End of Flashback

When the flashback ended the three were a little scared of what might happen this April Fools as Lincoln said. "Nobody's safe from that evil pranking genius. But this year's gonna be different. Luan is not gonna prank us! Because we've got an April Fool proof plan." After saying that they began to head towards his door as he shouted.

"You're not the only one who can make a pun, Luan!"

After shouting that they open his door to their sisters all preparing for April Fools too as it revealed Lily wearing a watermelon helmet and diaper as armor, Lynn putting on paddings, Lola coating herself and Lana in bubble-wrap as her twin said. "Bubble-wrap me next!" When she asked, Lucy enters with her head inside a gargoyle head as she told them.

"I need more armor." After saying that Lynn then asked as Lisa enters in army gear. "Where's my helmet!?" When she asked Lori began leaving her and Leni's room, talking on her phone as she was saying. "Clyde, could you come over and stay with me for the night and tomorrow?

When she asked mumbling could be heard from the phone as he was agreeing too before asking why as she told him worried. "Because Luan might do something to me on April Fools Day again, I don't want that to happen, also...I don't want to be alone." After telling him that it then showed him on the other line in his room on his phone telling her in a comforting tone. "Don't worry Sugar-Lips I won't let anything bad happen to you, I remembered what happened to me last April Fools when I came over." After saying that the flashback began.

Flashback

Inside the flashback to what happened during the past April Fool's Day it shows Clyde walking towards the stairway of the house stepping on a rope as one of Luan's prank traps for the last April Fools as water sprays on his face making him stumble back before getting hit and covered by hay, before hearing Luan's laughing as a flock of crows come to attack him as he screams.

End flashback

After the flashback ended Clyde began to look a little scared before shaking his head to snap out of the horrifying flashback prank before saying with a smile at his phone to Lori. "As soon as I pack up extra clothes and some other things I'll be over there as fast as possible Lori." She smiled and hugged her phone close to her as she said.

"Thank you Boo-boo-bear!"

When she put her phone away smiling, knowing her Bf will come over and protect her, Lincoln, Leni, Luna begin to walk by whistling when Lola dashes out in front of them holding the bubble-wrap as she said. "Arms up, guys! Your turn for bubble-wrap." Soon Luna put her hand in front of Lola telling her. "Not this year, Lola. We're not getting pranked." Upon hearing this their Sisters chattered with Lola and Lynn saying.

"It's never been done!" "Are you crazy?" After saying and asked Lincoln then told them. Ladies! Ladies! We got a plan! We're simply gonna lock ourselves in my room till the day's over. We've got snacks, and video games." When he finished telling their sisters, Lana smiled as she said. "Aw Cool!"

Soon Lincoln continued. "The point is, will never have to leave my room so Luan will never get us." They all heard something clanking and looked frightened at the stairs as Luan comes up them while holding a sausage which hit the railing side before she said when she made it to the top, smiling.

"Ooh! It's Pranksmas Eve...And I'm just bubbling with excitement." She then pops a piece of Lola's bubble wrap armor and walks away, but while walking away back into her room Lola then said.

"I'm gonna need more bubble wrap!" After saying that they then heard something and looked noticing Lincoln, Leni and Luna were leaving her and Lana's room holing boards of wood as they went to Lincoln's room, while leaving Lincoln said. "Thanks for the lumber, Lana! we'll return it on April 2nd."

When they walked away with the lumber into his room Lana then said smiling. "Mahogany was a good choice. That'll hold nicely." Once inside the bedroom they closed his door, as before they use the drill to seal the nails and Mahogany on it the three began to have thoughts before Lincoln said.

"Wait guys, before we board up the wall, we need to make sure fully that Luan won't prank us at all, not even the others. After April Fools if we leave the room she may leave a trap or a few traps at the door to make sure to get us anyway."

After he told them his Gf and Mom/Gf looked at each other before Luna said. "Your right Son. If anything we're going to make sure this doesn't even happen at all." When she told him with a smile, her Daughter nodded before realizing as she asked.

"But, what idea will it be?" When she asked they began to try to figure out what they could do in order to stop April Fools from happening, before having a idea, in which they'll tell their Sisters, except Luan at the private meeting downstairs.

Later

At the basement, Lincoln, Leni, Luna and their sisters along with Clyde who's with Lori, were inside it as one of them flicks the lamp on for light before Lincoln said. "Okay, we're all here? Good! So, about Luan-" Before he finished Lola stops him and says.

"Shh! She's got ears everywhere!"

She soon turns on the washing machine and tells them. "I saw this in a mob movie once. She won't hear us over the noise."

"We all know tomorrow is going to be awful. But it doesn't have to be. If we combine forces, we can prevent Luan from setting up any pranks in the first place." When Luna told them that, Lynn then asked curiously. "Uhhh, how exactly are we gonna do that?"

After asking the three smiled before Lincoln told them. "Let us tell you our plan." After telling them Lisa then said. "Better make it snappy. We're almost done with the spin cycle." As she said that she pointed her thumb over at the washing machine which they looked at.

Minutes Later

After explaining the plan in time as the washing machine turned off, they except all began to leave the basement about to get ready for bed for the night, while they did Lincoln and Leni heard the sound of growling and noticed it was their stomachs, after hearing it they smiled and looked at their Mom as they said quietly for her to hear. "Mom?" She stopped and smiled at her kids as she asked.

"Yes kids?" They then told her with a grin. "We're hungry Mom." When they told her she looked up the stairs making sure the others were not there as when they weren't she smiled and looked at her kids and began lifting her shirt up, exposing her flat chest and golden necklace to her kids and said. "Here you go kids."

When she told them, she started to put her hands behind their heads, bringing them to her flat chest as she gasped and began moaning as milk squirts out of her nipples which her kids were sucking and began drinking her milk she then looked at them with a grin and told them.

"Ooh, continue drinking until you're full kids."

Her kids smiled and continued to happily drink her milk, in which lasted for a few minutes as when they unlatched themselves from her flat chest Lincoln told her happily.

"Your milk tastes great Mom." Leni nodded in agreement and said happily. "It's sweet Mom." When they told her she smiled and put her shirt down before kissing her Son on the lips and then her Daughter on her head, before saying to them. "Thanks kids."

After telling them that happily she then told them with a grin. "Now let's get ready for "bed" kids." When she said that they both nod in agreement knowing they're not going to bed just yet for the night as they began continuing their way back upstairs.

Later

That night in Luna and Luan's room, Luan was in bed, snoring in her sleep, as she is, Luna who's awake gets up, down the ladder off her bed and heads to the door before giving a bird-like call to signal that Luan's asleep, soon everyone enters the room and head over to the bottom bunk, Luan opens her eyes seeing her her siblings and Clyde who soon tied her down, trapping her in a cage, keeping her fingers together with Chinese finger traps as she shouted enraged.

"LET, ME, OUT OF HERE!"

When she asked Lincoln told her. "Okay." She was then surprised and asked before saying. "Really? Wow! That was easier than I-"

"APRIL FOOLS! We aren't letting you out until April 2nd!" When Lincoln cut her off and said that, Leni, Luna and the other sisters begin to cheer before Lynn made a joke. "That was a crate plan, guys!" She and the others laughed from the joke before Lori said. "I've been crating for this moment all my life!"

She, Clyde and the others laughed again before Lana said. "Well, better crate than never!" They laughed again before Leni said happily. "You're in a crate!" Soon as she said that the others didn't seem to get it as she asked with a smile. "Get it?"

"Maybe we should just go to bed." When Clyde said that the others began to agree as they began to leave the room, closing the door knowing Luan won't get out, after that they all then went into their rooms each to get ready for bed, except for Lincoln, Leni, Luna who were in the hallway heading to his room as Leni and their Mom smiled as Leni said quietly. "Thank you Linky for letting us sleep with you tonight."

He smiled and said. "Welcome Leni, I'd do anything to make sure you two are safe and away from Luan's pranks."

They both smiled when he said that before going into his room, closing the door, getting ready for bed unaware of what's going to happen tomorrow morning.

Morning

As it's the next day, Luna along with her kids were heard screaming, bringing attention to their Sisters and Clyde whom heard their shriek of terror, going inside of Luna and Luan's room before seeing that the cage is now broken, meaning that Luan just escaped, much to the horror of everyone as Lori said in a panic, keeping Clyde close to her. "We're doomed! Luan escaped, and now she's gonna be mad!"

"How could this have happened?!"

When he asked Luna told him. "She's a black magic dude!" After telling him he holds up a loose chain and tells them. "We gotta get our money back for these." After saying that as he pulls the chain, before noticing it's set up to a bucket which is full of honey that spills on him, followed by a blast of feathers as the others gasp in surprise, when they did Lisa told them.

"Peace out. I'll be in my bunker." She then dashes off to the backyard bunker to avoid April Fools as Lincoln shouted. Everyone else to my room! We'll be safe there."

He, Leni, Luna and the others runs towards Lincoln's room as both Lynn Sr. and Rita show up by the stairs, as Rita's wearing a padded gear while Lynn Sr. is wearing bubble wrap as he asked. "What's all this ruckus about?"

"Luan's on the loose! TAKE COVER!" When she told them Rita then asked them scared as they are. "But we thought you locked her up!" Lynn Sr. then shouted as he and his wife began to run back downstairs. "Plan B! RETREAT! RETREAT!" While they ran back down Clyde said as he, Lori along with Lincoln, Leni, Luna and the others head to Lincoln's room.

"Could this day get any worse?" Without noticing he accidently bangs his head on the wall, making a rope on the wall which is attached to the vacuum cleaner that's taped on the ceiling pull causing the vacuum bag to open up and drop dust on him as he said. "Well, that's my answer. But on the plus side, that's one less prank Lori could suffer."

Soon as he said that Lincoln then stops as he then gets an idea and said to Clyde with a smile. "That's it Clyde! If we set off all the pranks in the house, there won't be any left for them to be pranked by." After saying that Clyde then smiled too understanding what they must do as Lori, Leni and Luna poked their heads out of the room worried as Lori said. "Guys! It's not safe out there!" They look back at them and as Clyde said.

"Save yourselves! We got a job to do." When he said that Lori said worried as she came out the room and headed towards them. "But your not going to last out there with those pranks!" When she tried convincing him, Leni and Luna left the room and did the same too as Luna said without the others hearing. "Please honey, we don't want you to take the pranks nor get hurt."

Leni nodded agreeing with her and said worried. "Linky, please." After they tried convincing them, Lincoln said to them. "Mom, Leni, it's ok. I want to do this for you both." When he said that Clyde nodded and said. "And I want to do it for you Sugar-Lips." After telling them they looked at each other worried before giving a nod as Luna said.

"Ok son, please, be safe." She and her Daughter then give him a hug as they both each, kissed him privately before going into the room as Lori hugged Clyde too and said.

"Be safe too Clyde."

After that she kissed him before they went back inside the room, as while they did Lynn then asked curiously. "Isn't Lincoln and Clyde coming in?" When she asked the three they shook their heads no as Lori said.

"They're going to try to de-prank the entire house."

When she told them, Lucy then pokes her head out the doorway and tells them. "Don't worry, Lincoln and Clyde, I'll plan your funeral." Soon as she said that she and Lynn and their sisters except Lori, Leni, Luna closed Lincoln's bedroom door and put the Mahogany on it, after doing that Lincoln along with Clyde put on a helmet that they could find before Lincoln takes out the house map and circles kitchen saying.

"I'll start by de-pranking the kitchen. Clyde you'll de-prank the bathroom."

Clyde nodded and said. "You got it buddy, anything to protect Lori." After telling him Lincoln then rolled up the map before they went to go and de-prank the house as when Lincoln made it downstairs and goes into the kitchen he finds grease on the floor of the kitchen saying to himself.

"Well, here goes nothing." He then cautiously walks on the grease trap causing a boot contraption to kick him into the fridge while a box falls on his head, when he got back up he slips on the grease again and, opens the fridge door, and is socked right in the face by a boxing glove on a spring, which by the force of impact, propels him into the stove making him shout. "OW!"

Soon as he sat up and his helmet breaks apart, a bunch of vicious raccoons pop out of the stove and began attacking him as he screams in pain, while he did, Luan pops in from the other room and joked. "I made that dish from scratch!" She soon began laughing at the joke she made while Lincoln's attacked by the raccoons.

Meanwhile

In the backyard, Lynn Sr. and Rita were at the entrance of Lisa's shelter, as when Lynn Sr. knocks on the shelter Rita shouts asking. "Lisa Marie Loud! Let us in!" Lisa responds back to her saying. "I'll need some of your assurances in return! One, I will never again be punished for the explosions in or around the house!" Luan soon appears at one of the windows with a pile of Lily's stinky diapers and said.

"Happy April Stools!"

After saying that joke she prepares to aim one with a slingshot towards her parents as Rita asked before saying. "Are those diapers? She wouldn't!" Soon Lynn Sr. frantically pounds on the shelter door and shouted. "Whatever you want! Just let us in!" Lisa soon opens the shelter while holding a contract and asks.

"Sign here, here and initials here." Soon as the two signed their names into the contract, they quickly jumped in and hide inside the bunker while Luan shoots diapers at them.

Meanwhile

After the split up in the hallway Clyde ran towards the bathroom first as when he did he sees a flying flour in the bathroom heading towards him as he catches it in time and said with a smile. "Ha!" Soon as he thought it was safe he began hearing beeping inside the flour finding out it was a timer which he failed to throw away in time as he said.

"Uh oh!" The flour then explodes coating Clyde in white flour, making his helmet fly off, and made him start coughing as he finds the sink using his hands to see before turning it on, suddenly the water splashes him cleaning off the flour but soaking him in the process, after it stopped he said repeatedly. "Towel! Towel! Towel! Where's the towel?"

As he blindly searches for a towel, before grabbing something and rubbing it on his face, unaware it was a raccoon until he opened his eyes, finding out before screaming as he runs away from it as Luan popped up from the doorway and said. "Don't give up. No one likes a critter." She chuckles at the joke she made before leaving again.

Later

After de-pranking either the bathroom or kitchen Lincoln and Clyde met up in the living room as they saw each other before Lincoln asked. "Is the bathroom de-pranked?"

"Yes." Clyde nods telling him before asking. "The kitchen too?" Lincoln nods to him and then said as he took out the map and began checking off the two rooms before saying with a smile. "Okay. The Living room's next. So far, so good."

As they're about to walk into the rest of the living room before suddenly and noticing a red laser light hit their feet as they heard a noise and looked up seeing a projector switch on, showing an embarrassing video of Lincoln kissing a balloon with a face on it with Clyde is beside him as Lincoln said. "I think this is how you kiss a girl." He then kisses the balloon before Clyde said.

"Don't hold back, Lincoln. They like a guy with passion!"

Soon the balloon it pops as the video began to loop again making Lincoln and Clyde become embarrassed by the video as Lincoln said. "We can't let the others see this." Soon they go over to the couch and get onto it trying to reach the projector as they both shouted.

"Stop! Stop!" As they tried to stop the film, the couch suddenly had a spring shoot out under one of the couches seats causing them to go up the ceiling and get stuck by sticky flypapers, they soon fall down to the couch and go back up as Luan appeared and pointed up at them and said happily. "Looks like spring is in the air."

She then chuckles before leaving as Lincoln and Clyde fell down from the celling before getting up and looked at the map seeing what's left they need to check as Lincoln said. "It almost over Clyde, just got to finish the bedrooms and that should be it! Ready?!"

"Ready!"

After saying that they began to run back upstairs to finish off the rest of the traps and pranks, while upstairs Lincoln and Clyde both ran into Leni and Lori's room first, when they did the sounds of prank-traps began to set off as Lincoln and Clyde's painful Ow's can be hurt, soon after de-pranking that Lincoln then went into Luna and Luan's room and Clyde to Lola and Lana's next taking the pranks too, before soon going to the rest of the bedrooms.

Minutes later

After de-pranking all of the bedroom Lincoln along with Clyde went back into the hallway both tired, beat up and dirtied from all of the pranks they have set off and de-pranked, while inside they looked at each other as Lincoln said tired out a bit. "I...I think that was all of them." Clyde nods in agreement and said.

"It was worth it. Lori's room smells like apple cinnamon." When he said that Lincoln then tells him while pointing at the apple pie that's on his head from one of the pranks. "That might be this pie."

After telling him he said before smiling. "Oh, that explains it, but we did it. The Loud House is prank free." Soon he then asked. "Should we let Lori and the others know?" When he asked his friend he gave a nod and said with a grin.

"Yes, it should be safe now." After telling him they went over to his room which is boarded up on the inside before knocking on the door as Lori can be heard as she asked scared and worried. "Who's there?"

After asking Clyde then said. "Lori it's me and Lincoln we managed to de-prank all of the traps in the house." From hearing this Lori then sighed in relief before asking for herself, Leni and Luna worried. "Wait, are you both ok out there?" When she asked, Lincoln answered telling them.

"We've taken a few hits from some of the pranks Luan left in some of your rooms, but we're both ok." After telling them that they began hearing the sound of wood being pulled and the nails moving a little bit as Luna said worried. "Don't worry dudes, will be out there in a moment."

Leni nodded in agreement to her and said clumsily. "Yeah, after we take off these modesty wood off from the door." When she told them as they continued taking off the mahogany wood Luan laughter was heard as Lincoln and Clyde looked behind them seeing her as she said in victory.

"I won! You guys thought you'd outsmart me, but you got the worst pranking ever!" When she told them happily Lincoln then told her. "You didn't really win, Luan. We only set off those pranks so our sisters wouldn't have to face them."

When he told her with Clyde nodding in agreement before Luan then told them. "Yeah! Why'd you think I set up all those pranks for, genius? I knew I had to lure you out of your room and it worked, plus it was a bonus by having Clyde get pranked too."

After telling them she began to continue laughing before hearing a whistle making her stop and look in the direction of the whistle along with Lincoln and Clyde with her saying confused. "Huh?" They then saw it was Lori, Leni, and Luna who were holding some pies in which Lincoln, Leni and Luna stored in his room as Lori said.

"April Fools Sis."

After saying that the three then threw the pies at Luan which surprised her as she was hit in the face three times by the pies they had each which were blueberry, plum and tropical, soon after the pans the smashed pies were in fell off revealing Luan's face coating by the whip-cream and pies, with a cherry in the area of her nose with her eyes only visible, after doing that Lincoln and Clyde looked at the three as Lori said with a smile to them.

"That's for all those pranks she made you guys go through." After telling them as she, Leni, Luna smiled, the two smiled too as Lincoln said. "Thank you guys. That's nice of the three of you." After telling them happily with Clyde nodding in agreement as after that they along with Lori, Leni, Luna began to go downstairs as when they did their sisters, minus Luan began to show up in the living room too along with Lynn Sr. Rita and Lisa who were inside the bunker outside as when they did Sr. then said relieved and excitedly. "I think it's over!"

When he said that everyone began to cheer happy they made it through April Fools as Lynn Sr. then said to them. "Okay, everybody in the van. Let's go and get frozen yogurt to celebrate! Ha-ha!" When he said that they all began to cheer except Lincoln, Leni and Luna as Luna said with a smile.

"No thanks, me and Leni are going to stay with Lincoln and help him get cleaned up after what he's been through." When she told him with Leni nodding saying happily. "Yeah." Sr. then said to them before shouting happily. "Well ok. Everyone else to the Van!"

When he said that everyone except the three and Luan who's not there cheered and hurries to the van as Lincoln, Leni, Luna went upstairs, but outside just as the van is about to start with the two parents and the others inside, the airbag explodes, splatting blue paint everywhere in the car coating them in blue paint as they shouted. "Luan!" After shouting Luan looked at the Van and said.

"Aw, the end of April Fools always make me feel a little blue."

After saying that she began laughing at the joke she made as she began to go back inside the house, soon inside she began to go back upstairs before opening her and Luna's bedroom door before going inside to check on something.

Meanwhile

In the bathroom Lincoln, Leni, Luna were inside of it about to help Lincoln get cleaned up by the stuff that's on him as before he took off his clothes to go into the shower he asked with a smile. "Mom, Leni, could you, take a shower with me please?" They smiled before Luna said.

"Anytime with you Son." Leni then said happily. "That'll be fun Linky." After telling that happily he began to then remove his clothes, starting with his pants and underwear as he unbutton and unzip his pants before pulling them and his underwear down, which made his Gf and Mom/Gf smile before they began to remove their clothes too.

Meanwhile

Inside of Luna and Luan's room, Luan was on her bed sitting down on it while digging something out from the under her bed, after a few seconds she then pulled out a flat rectangular object which revealed to be her laptop, when she took it out she then opened and turned it on as the screen and some of the buttons began to glow white, soon after it finished loading and Luan logged in she smiled and said to herself.

"There we go, now to see what happened while Lincoln and Clyde set off the pranks I made."

When she said that she then clicked a cam icon opening it revealing to be some sort of live cam recorder as it revealed one of the parts of the house which was her room as she looked where the camera was hidden at and smiled as while she did she was about to press the button to rewind and see what happened before stopping as she said curiously.

"Maybe I should see where Leni, Luna and Lincoln are at first?" After saying that she then switched to Lincoln's room to see if he was in their only to see it empty with a few snacks still in it, she then switched to the kitchen, the living room, dining room, and hallway before checking Leni and Lori's room, soon realizing, she said to herself. "Wait, they have to be in the bathroom, they did say they're going to help Lincoln clean up." After saying that she then pressed the button a few times making it change to the bathroom as when she did she then raised a brow looking confused as she said. "Huh?"

She then looked closer at the screen and saw that not only was Lincoln taking off his clothes, Leni and Luna were taking off their clothing too as after Lincoln took off his shirt, Leni pulled down the shoulder straps of her dress letting it fall off her, revealing her undies and bra as Luna unbuckled the belt around her skirt to loosen it before pulling it and her skirt down exposing her purple undies with the skull on it, as Luan asked herself.

"What are they doing?"

Leni then soon pulled her turquoise undies down putting them with her dress as Luna soon did the same too, before putting it with her skirt, after that she then took off her shirt pulling it up and above her head, before Leni began unhooking the back of her bra before pulling the straps away from her shoulders and put it to the side too, after Luna took off her boots putting them with her clothes, Leni took off her sandals and put them with her clothes too.

After that Luna smiled at the necklace she has and took it off before putting it with her clothes too safely, leaving the three of them nude as they began entering the shower together as Luan secretly watched.

Meanwhile

When the three got into the shower as their bodies were being hit by the warm water from the shower cap they began to smile as Luna soon got the bar of soap while Leni got the body scrubber, when they got it Luna then said smiling.

"Don't worry Son will get you clean."

When she told him with Leni nodding she said happily. "Like, yeah." After saying that Lincoln smiled and nodded as Luna and Leni went over and began to clean him as Leni started to scrub the body scrubber on his body as Luna rubbed the soap around his body too, cleaning it from the dirt and other things that were on him from the prank, minutes after cleaning him they stopped as their Mom said.

"There you go Son." After telling him happily Lincoln smiled and nodded before saying. "Thank you Mom and Leni, I feel much better."

After telling them he then held out his hands as Leni and Luna smiled and handed him the soap and body brush they were using as he said with a grin. "My turn." After telling them he began to go over to Leni first and began to clean her as Luna smiled watching them as Leni started to moan with a blush appearing on her face as he started to rub the soap on her nipples and the brush on her pussy lips and continued cleaning her.

Once a few minutes have passed Lincoln then stopped as he and Leni soon looked over at their Mom as Lincoln said with a grin. "Your turn Mom"

After telling her she smiled and went over to them before Lincoln started to clean Luna as Leni watched happily, while she did Luna started to blush and moan too as he rubbed the brush on her pussy too while rubbing her nipples with the soap as he continued to clean her, but after a few minutes he then stopped and began putting the brush and soap away, as he did Luna then asked her kids.

"Wanna get out of the shower kids?" Her kids nodded as she turned off the water of the shower, soon as it was off she and her kids began to carefully leave the bathtub, once out of it Lincoln then grabbed a towel and looked at his Mom and Leni before saying with a smile. "Don't worry Leni and Mom, I'll dry you off."

They both smiled at him with a small blush appearing on their faces and gave a nod as he went over to their Mom first and began drying her off with the towel he has as she began blushing more and moaned as he rubbed the towel against her flat chest and pussy while drying her as she moaned, before soon after drying her, he began going over to Leni and started drying her off to, rubbing the towel against her pussy and chest, making her blush more and moan too.

Soon after drying them off they both smiled and were handed the towel he was using as Leni said happily. "Thank you Linky, now our turn." She and Luna then started to dry off Lincoln too, who smiled as they continued to dry him off with the towel until he was dry too, when he was done as they were dried off he said with a grin.

"Now we're clean let's go to your room Leni."

She and their Mom began to giggle knowing what they're going to do when they go into her room as they started to pick up their clothes before leaving the bathroom to go to Leni and Lori's bedroom.

Meanwhile

Inside Luan's room she began seeing the three start leaving the bathroom and into the hallway nude, when they left she then asked herself as she switched to the hallway cam.

"Where are they going now?" After she asked she saw them enter the hallway with Leni and Luna giggling as they entered the bedroom on the left of the hall as Luan soon pressed the button and made it go into that bedroom as she asked herself. "Why're they going to the bed nude?" She then continued on to watch them.

Meanwhile

Inside Leni and Lori's bedroom after the three entered they then soon closed the bedroom door behind them and locked it, once inside Leni and Luna smiled at Lincoln as Luna asked with a grin. "Who do you want to start with Son?" Her Daughter gave a grin and a nod wanting to know who he'll start with first as he smiled and went over to Luna first and said.

"I'll start with you Mom."

She blushed as he began bringing her over to Leni's bed as she smiled and began to crawl onto it before laying down, as she lays down Lincoln then go up and crawled onto the bed too, going up to her as they smiled before going into a kiss, while kissing Leni smiled and watched them as she was at the side of the bed, while watching the two broke their passionate kissing before Lincoln went down and began kissing the side of Luna's neck.

As he did that and began rubbing her flat chest she began letting out a few moans from the pleasure he's giving her before he went down too her shoulder and continued, soon she let out a gasp with her blush becoming more visible and began moaning as she looked down and saw her soon sucking on her nipples as she said through her moans.

"Ooh, Son."

He smiled at her saying that and continued sucking until unlatched from her flat chest, making her gasp as he then continued down reaching to her sides before going to her belly, hips and then her pelvis which he stopped at and looked seeing her pussy lips as he smiled and said. "I love you Mom." She smiled and said to him.

"I love you too Son."

After saying that to him he went down and began kissing her pussy, causing her to let out a gasp and began moaning as he continued before he started to lick it, making her begin to hold his head and wrap her legs around his back wanting him to continue in which he did as he started sucking her pussy lips making her moan louder from it, soon she looked down at him and said through her moans.

"Lincoln, I'm cumming!" He smiled and closed his eyes as Luna began to cum, squirting as her juices squirted all over Lincoln's face and mouth, before stopping a minute later as she began panting from it a bit before blushing as she saw Lincoln licking up her juices from his face, soon after that he then smiled and told her. "That was tasty Mom."

After telling her she smiled and said. "Thank you luv." She soon began getting up as Lincoln began laying down on the bed with her above him as she brought him into a kiss, before they both started to position themselves for the best part as Luna's Daughter watched happily.

Soon Luna went down the two broke their kiss as she gasped feeling his member enter her pussy as she went down all the way until he was in her, before going up and then back down, continuing as they smiled at the sensation they're getting, Leni walked over to the side of the bed near Lincoln's head as he looked and noticed her and asked curiously.

"What are you doing Leni?" She smiled at him and said.

"This Linky." Soon Leni went down and began kissing Lincoln as he smiled and began to kiss her back, as they're kissing Luna began to go up and down faster as after a few minutes she began feeling herself reaching to her peak as she said to her Son who's being kissed. "I'm going to cum Son!"

When she told him that they continued as they began to go faster, Lincoln kisses Leni, as he's also reaching his peak too, then after a minute both him and Luna started to cum as he came inside of her pussy lips before she squirted all over his member, making them freeze in place for a moment as Luna soon lays down on his side after he and Leni broke the kiss.

As the two began panting they then went forward and began kissing each other passionately, soon after they broke their kiss they looked over at Leni and smiled as Lincoln said as their Mom began getting up.

"Your next Leni." She smiled and began going over to him as Luna began to stand over where Leni was at and smiled as she began watching them happily, as she watched, her Son began to sit up on the bed as her Daughter started laying down with him crawling up above her before bringing her into a kiss.

Leni then began to kiss Lincoln back as their Mom watched them happily, as the two were passionately kissing each other they soon broke it and began to pant for air, soon after that he began to go down started to kiss the side of Leni's neck like he did with their Mom, making her moan as he did that as he continued down, going to one of her sides and then her belly, and then waist, hips, thighs before making it to her then her pelvis.

After making it he stops and looked at and smiled seeing her pussy which made her blush from him seeing it as he looked up at her and said. "I love you Leni." When he told her She smiled and said back.

"Aw, I love you too Linky."

Lincoln soon looked back down placed both of his hands onto her legs and spread them a little bit while going down, soon as he's down he started to kiss her pussy lips, causing her to let out a gasp as she began moaning from him doing that, saying while she held his head down.

"Ohh Linky." He smiled hearing her say that and continued on as he started to lick it now as she moaned louder from it, this time wrapping her legs around him, which he noticed as she asked through her pleasured moans. "More. Please."

When she asked continuing to moan Lincoln then gave a slight nod before sucking her pussy bringing more pleasure to her as he continued on, but soon she began to feel a tingling sensation building up in her as she looked down and told him. "I'm going to cum!" He smiled and continued to suck her pussy lips, soon after minute she then said.

"I'm cumming!"

She soon began squirting all over Lincoln's face as he immediately closed his eyes as she covered his face in her juices, after a few seconds she then stopped and began to pant a bit, soon she looked down and began blushing, seeing her Bf Lincoln licking up her juices from his face, soon after that he then smiled and told her. "Delicious Leni." He then began licking the juices off her pussy as she said.

"Ooh, thank you Linky " After saying that Lincoln began to go back and lay down as Leni started to get up, soon kissing him, soon after kissing she smiled and told him happily. "My turn."

Leni started to go down before stopping, seeing Lincoln's member as she went down and began to suck on it slowly, causing him to let out a few moans as she sucked him, he soon looks down at her with a smile and said.

"That's outstanding Leni."

She smiled at him for saying that and began to suck him faster in which he began to lay back as they enjoyed what was happening right now, but after a few minutes he looked down at her and told her with a grin.

"I'm going to cum Leni."

Upon hearing this she smiled and continued sucking him as after a few minutes Lincoln began to cum in her mouth as she began swallowing it, after a few minutes she then unlatched her mouth from his member and smiled as she said happily. "That was delicious Linky." He smiled at her and said.

"Thank you Leni." After telling her with a smile she then went down as they began to kiss him as he started to kiss her back, as they're doing that they were getting ready for the best part and started to position themselves, soon they were in position Leni went down and broke the kiss when she gasped and started moaning feeling Lincoln's member go into her pussy lips as she went down.

Once his member was in her all the way she began to go back up and then back down letting him enter her again, continuing the pattern, going faster at each second, smiling at the pleasure from it, as they smiled, their Mom Luna smiled seeing them do this and walked over to the side of the bed near as Lincoln looked and noticed her as she smiled and greeted in a British accent. "Hi luv." He then greeted her too with a grin

"Hi Mom."

Soon she went down to him and started kissing him as he kissed her back, while kissing each other, Leni continued on going up and down on his member, starting to go faster each second she goes down, after a few minutes of that she began to feel the sensation building back up in her again like before and looked at him with a smile, telling him.

"I'm going to cum Lincoln!" When she told him they continued and began going faster, as they went faster and Lincoln and Luna continued kissing, Lincoln was also reaching his peak too, as after a few minute both him and his Gf started cumming as she squirted on his member as she moaned, he came inside of her pussy lips, making them both freeze in place for a moment from it, soon after they began laying down.

Luna soon broke the kiss and began laying down on the one side of her Son and Leni on his other side as she and Lincoln went forward and began kissing each other passionately, soon after kissing Lincoln smiled at both his Gf and Mom/Gf and told them. "That, was, awesome Mom and Leni."

"Thank you Lincoln."

After telling him they began to then lay down on Leni's bed to sleep as while they did Lincoln began to put his member inside of Luna's pussy lips, making her moan a bit until he was in as they began sleeping happily together, nude.

Meanwhile

Inside Luna and Luan's room, Luan who's on her laptop watching them was shocked by what she saw and said to herself. "Wow, no wonder they always hang out together." After saying that she stood shock for a few more seconds before she began to smile and then said.

"I feel left out...I should talk to Lincoln alone when there's a chance." After saying that she then looks back at the screen smiling, seeing them sleeping nude together.


	28. Chapter 28

At nighttime in Lincoln's bedroom he, Leni, and their Mom Luna were all getting ready for bed for the night, while they were Lincoln began to hug both his Mom/Gf Luna and Gf Leni before kissing them each starting with Leni first making her blush as she kissed back, before soon kissing Luna, making her blush and soon kiss him back too, after that they both hugged him too while he said with a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow Leni and Mom."

When he said that to them, they smiled at him as Leni said with a grin. "Will see you tomorrow too Linky." After that Luna then said with a smile. "We love you Son." He smiled and said to them.

"I love you both too." After saying that they then broke their hug and smiled as Leni and Luna soon began to go back to their rooms for bed as when they did Lincoln happily began to go to over to his bed as when he did he got up onto it before laying down on it, bringing the covers over his body, after doing that he smiled and began closing his eyes to go to sleep.

Later

After a few minutes of sleeping, the sounds of knocking were then heard at Lincoln's door as he woke up to the sound and said as he began looking over at his door. "Come in." Soon as he said that the door then opened up, revealing his sister, Luan who's in her sleeveless yellow night-dress, when she came into his room she looked over at and greeted him with a smile.

"Hi Lincoln. Could I, talk to you?" After she asked him curiously he nodded and said to her. "Sure Luan."

She smiled and began to come inside the room before closing the door behind her, she then began to go over to him before sitting near him on the bed, as she then said. "Thank you Lincoln, I wanted to talk to you about something important." After she told him he then asked.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

Once he asked her she then said. I know it." After she said that he then became confused of her saying that and then asked curiously. "what's it?" Lincoln soon asked before Luan told him.

"You know." He still looked at her confused since he doesn't understand what she's trying to tell him, he soon asked ask her. "What's are you talking about Luan?" After he asked her that she then began to tell him. "I'll give you a hint Lincoln."

After she told him that she said. "I recorded something on April Fools while it was still morning."

While telling him she began pretending to hold camera in one hand while making her other hand look like it's winding something as while she did that after the hint he then asked. "Did you record me and Clyde getting pranked by your traps?" Once he asked that curiously Luan then began to shake her head no and then tells him. "Close, but no." After saying that he then asked her.

"Oh...Then...What is it?" After he asked Luan she soon tells him. "I saw you, Leni and Luna having a bit of...Fun in Leni and Lori's bedroom." Once she told him he then began to think for a second before soon realizing what she meant by that he then asks her worried. "Luan please don't tell the others tha-"

Before he finished she stopped and told him. "Don't worry Lincoln, I'd never tattletale on you nor the others." Once he was told by her he became relieved and gave a small smile to her saying. "Thank you Luan." She gave a small smile too and said.

"Welcome Lincoln." After telling him that they then stood silent for a few seconds before Luan asked curiously. "Lincoln, I love you, and I just...Feel left out and I was wondering, if I could."

She then stopped for a moment and went forward before kissing Lincoln, surprising him before he started to kiss her back, after breaking their kiss Luan then asked. "Could you be my Bf?" After she asked that curiously Lincoln became curious and asks her.

"Why?"

She happily tells him. "It looks like fun Lincoln, plus you are my favorite Brother, you always been there for me and helped me with some of the things I couldn't even do, such as coming up with jokes and punchlines I couldn't come up with nor finish." Soon she told him that he began to smile at her and said with a grin.

"Yes, I'll be your Bf Luan." She smiled at him and soon hugged him, as she did he then began to hug her too, after they broke their hug they began to look at each other with a smile, but after they did they leaned forward to each other before going into another kiss which was this time passionate as they started to lay down on his bed with Luan at the bottom and Lincoln above her as they kissed.

Through their kissing Luan began to grab the sides of Lincoln's orange pajama pants before pulling them down, once they were at his feet she took them off and put them to the side near the bed, after doing that Lincoln then began traveling his hands up her legs until his hands were under her night-dress, grabbing the sides before pulling it up.

While he did that she noticed and began blushing once he pulled it up, soon he got it above her head he then tossed it to the side too leaving her flat chest exposed, after breaking the kiss he then kissed the side of her neck, causing her to blush and moan from the pleasure he's giving her as he started to kiss down her body starting from her shoulder and then go down.

Soon after kissing her belly, sides, waist, hips, thighs he then stopped and looked seeing her yellow undies which he smiled at and told her. "Luan, your undies look nice on you." She blushed and said with a smile.

"Thanks Lincoln."

She soon let out a gasp and looked giving a few moans, seeing him kiss her undies where her pussy's at and said after stopping for a moment. "Welcome Luan." He then grabbed the sides of her undies before pulling them down, exposing her pussy lips, once he got her undies off and put them to the side with her nightdress, leaving her nude he looked and smiled seeing her pussy.

After seeing it he then went down and began to lick her pussy lips, causing her to gasp and moan louder while he did that as she moaned wrapping her legs around him as she said. "Ooh Lincoln!" When Luan said that he then began to suck on her pussy, causing her to gasp from the sensation as after a minute or 2 she looks down and tells him.

"I-I think I'm going to cum!" After telling him that he then continued as she held him there, but after a few seconds Luan moaned and began cumming as her juices squirted all over Lincoln's face, making him close his eyes till she was done, soon after that was done Luan began to pant before looking down seeing Lincoln lick off and drink her juices from his face.

While he did that it began making her blush from seeing this as after he finished he smiled at her and said. "That was delicious." She blushed more from him saying that and said with a small smile.

"Thank you Lincoln, that felt so good." Luan then saw him climb up to her before he began kissing her, surprising her as she began to kiss him back, while doing that they both soon began to position themselves for the last and best part of the love making, when they were, Lincoln began to go down, making his member push inside her pussy lips, causing them to break their kiss as Luan let out a gasp.

Once she did and began moaning Lincoln continued going down until his member was inside her, he then began to push up, pulling his member out of her pussy before going back down, repeating as they both feel their pleasure rising, going faster each second, during that Luan then asked through her moans. "Please Lincoln, more."

"Sure Luan."

He soon looked at her flat chest and smile before placing his hands onto it, causing her to gasp as he began to rub her flat chest, after that he went down and started to suck on her nipples causing her moans to increase once he did that, after a few minutes of going faster they both felt themselves reaching their peaks as Luan said. "I'm going to cum Lincoln!" She let out a gasp when he unlatched from her flat chest and told her.

"Me too Luan." After saying that they began to go faster until they've reached their climaxes, when they did they both went forward and began kissing each other, as while kissing they began cumming as Lincoln came inside of Luan's pussy while she squirted all over his member coating it in her juices.

Soon after they finished they both then collapsed laying down on his bed panting after breaking their kiss, they both looked at each other smiling from the love making they had together before saying to each other, each. "I love you Luan."

"Me too Lincoln."

After that they both began to rest for a little bit, letting themselves take a little break from moving after the love making they had together, as while they do, Luan asked curiously. "Lincoln? Should we tell Leni and Luna?" Lincoln smiled at him and said.

"Sure, but not until tomorrow morning. We need to sleep right now." She smiles and nods in agreement with him as the others are sleeping at the moment right now, minutes after resting they began to get up and sit on the bed for a moment before getting off it, after that they began picking up their nightclothes or nightdress before putting them back on as Lincoln put both of his feet through the leg-holes of his underwear before pulling them up.

Once they were on and began to put his orange pajamas back on, Luan then did the same too but with her undies, before grabbing her yellow dress, putting it back on as she slipped her head through the head-hole and arms through the arm-holes of it before pulling it down after that she looked over at Lincoln and smiled seeing him put his orange pajama shirt back one, after they're dressed they kissed one more time for the night before Luan happily said. "Night Lincoln. See you tomorrow."

"Night Luan. See you tomorrow too."

After saying that happily Luan then began to go back to her room as she closed Lincoln's door when she left, after that Lincoln then began to lay back down on his bed and began to go to sleep, happy for what had happened tonight.

Morning

The next day in the Garage Lincoln, Luan along with Leni and Luna were inside of it as while they were inside of it, Lincoln was telling Leni, and their Mom Luna what happened last night with him and Luan as while he did he told them with a smile.

"And that's what happened." Once he finished both Leni and Luna were shocked and surprised by hearing this before soon smiling, happy about it as they looked at Luan before Luna said.

"Thank you for keeping it a secret Luan." Leni then said happily too. "Yeah" Luan then smiled at them both, before becoming concerned of what Lincoln said at the end of his sentence and asks. "Wait...Why are you both calling Luna Mom?"

When she asked Lincoln, Leni, and Luna looked at each other before Lincoln began explaining to her why he and Leni call Luna, Mom.


	29. Chapter 29

As the sounds of Birds chirping were heard, inside the home of the Loud House Lincoln along with Leni and Luna were coming down the stairs carrying a couple of boxes of some of their old belongings, while they were Lincoln looked over at the 2 and told them.

"I can't believe we're getting ready for the garage sale today. Because in a family as big as ours, everything turns into a competition." Soon after he told them the flashbacks began.

Flashback

Within the first flashback it takes place at night in the living room, showing the three sitting together with Lincoln reading comics, Leni painting her nails and Luna strumming her guitar, with their Sisters around such as Lori who's on her phone, Luan who is playing a handheld video game, Lucy reading her book, Lana playing with her toy racecar, Lola fixing her hair, and Lisa looking over her notes.

"Okay kids, time for bed!"

After Lynn Sr. shouted to them that, Lana announced as she quickly stood up. "I can make it up the stairs first!" They all look at each other before getting up to before running upstairs with Luan and Lana get knocked off and Lynn shoving Lincoln aside and into Luna and Leni who caught him, once Lynn made it to the top first she began to cheer while doing her victory dance. "Uh-huh! Work it! Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh."

The second flashback then starts with Rita coming home from the grocery store, shouting. "Kids, come bring in the groceries!" Just in a second the kids look at all the bags in front of them with Lori saying.

"I bet I can literally carry the most bags." They all began to argue saying they can carry the most before grabbing bags and rush towards the front door, with Lori letting out a cry, charging through and beats her siblings to the door. "Yeah!" She soon tosses the bags aside and does her victory dance as she yells. "Go, Lori! Most bags! What? Bags! What?"

Next in the third flashback, the Leni, Luna and their Sisters all watched Lincoln drink a FIZZ BOY soda pop and burps loudly, thinking he's done the loudest burp there was suddenly a louder belch behind him, causing them to look and see that it was Lola, who had done a bigger burp on her siblings and does her own victory dance shouting. "Go, Lola! Biggest burp! Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh!"

End flashbacks

Before the three went outside after the flashback ended Luan stopped them as she said. "Guys wait." They then stopped and looked at her before she went down to one knee before kissing Lincoln, surprising him as he began to kiss her back, after kissing she then tells them happily. "Good luck on the garage sale guys." The three then smiled as Lincoln said.

"Good luck too Luan." After telling her they went and opened the door and went outside, once they're at the front yard the three began to hammer the Garage Sale sign into the ground, once it was in Lincoln then said. "We haven't had a win in forever but that changes today. At 5 PM today, when the markets close, the victory dance shall be ours!"

Soon as he says that, they pick up their boxes before noticing Lily crying on the ground before Lincoln said. "Oh, what's the matter Lily, you need your blankie?" He soon gets the blankie and gives it to her, saying. "It's okay, Lily. Your blankie's right here." She stops crying and smiled holding her blankie close to her while sucking her thumb, once the three put their items on their stand Leni said.

"Hate to break it to you guys, but we're outselling all of you." Lisa and Lana then said to her as the others including Clyde who's helping Lori watched. "That's amusing from someone who couldn't sell a negative charge to an electron." "Yeah? Well, you couldn't sell a rattle to a snake!"

Leni then told the two. "Well, you couldn't sell a dress if it was 50% off! Not even if it was half off." After that, Lynn Sr. then shouted to all of them. "Build up those appetites, salespeople, we're having goulash tonight!" Rita soon said. "Which will be served on our refinished dining table. Have fun out there, kids."

"Yeah, have fun. Watching this rump do the bump." Soon after telling them, the three then began to take some of their things out of the boxes and began placing them onto the stand to try to sell as customers begin to arrive.

Minutes later

After a little while of selling somethings Lincoln rings a bell and writes something on the chalkboard saying happily to Leni and Luna. "Excellent work guys."

"Thanks, Lincoln." After telling him happily he then said with a grin. "No way our sisters are gonna be able to compete with us." Soon as he said that Luna looked and noticed what the others are doing and told her kids. "I wouldn't be so sure. Looks like they've got some game too."

Her kids then looked and saw what their sisters and Clyde are doing as Lana at her stand said. "Exotic reptiles for sale!" A snake she's trying to sell then bites a customer's nose, causing him to flee, before Lana shouts. "Snake bite kits for sale!" The Male Customer then comes back holding his nose in pain says. "Sold!"

"Candles. Cobwebs. Cauldrons."

When Lucy announced what she's selling the guy known as Flip from his Food and Fuel Store walks past saying. "Rubbish." Lucy then takes out her crystal ball and says.

"Free psychic reading with every purchase." Upon hearing this Flip stops and asks. "Free? Well, now you're speaking my language, little Psychic Girl. What's your cheapest item?"

She holds out a tiny skull with a candle in it which He takes, as she says. "And now, look into your future." She gazes into her crystal ball seeing what'll happen. "Hmm. Business will be booming." Flip only chortles thinking its something good as Lisa shouts. "Expired chemicals! Buy one get one free!" He then appears near her stand and asks.

"Oh, did I hear free?" Lincoln, Leni, Luna then look over and see Lily speaking in babbles to another baby as she sells him an acorn, after that Lincoln then asked worried.

"Um...Please tell me if we're winning." When he asked Luna and Leni were both looking at the chalkboard seeing what place their in, as Luna told him worried. "We're on last place."

After telling him he then asked worried. "Last place?" They nodded as he began looking over at the chalkboard, surprising and shocking him as he continued. "What?! How's Lily sold $20 worth of stuff? What are we doing wrong?" When he asked a boy was trying out Lincoln's old talking teddy bear which began talking saying.

"Please be my friend." As the boy held the teddy bear, its voice became distorted and its head fells off, making the boy cry and run off, after seeing this Lincoln then said. "Err...Maybe, we need to upgrade the merchandise." The two nodded to him in agreement before they followed him to the house.

Minutes later

Once inside Lincoln, Leni, Luna started to go around the house, picking up various household items such as the coffee maker and the music player, after getting that they began passing the living room as the female dancer on the TV said. "And 1, and 2, and 3. Come on now, girls."

The three continued their raid, once they were in Sr. and Rita's room Lincoln looks in their wardrobe and grabs Rita's wedding dress as he said.

"Eh, she never wears it. Let's check upstairs just in case before we go out and make some sales."

Leni and Luna nodded in agreement and began to leave the room head up the stairs, once there they began to head into Lincoln's before collecting somethings that he doesn't really need anymore, once they did both Lincoln and Leni who were looking under the bed began to feel a little parch after searching for somethings to sell, they looked over at their Mom and smiled before telling her.

"Mom?" Luna stopped looking and turned to look at her kids as she asked with a smile. "Yes kids?" They then told her. "We're thirsty." After telling her she smiled and began to grab the bottom of her purple shirt before lifting it up, exposing her flat chest and golden necklace as she said. "Drink up kids."

After saying that she placed her hand onto the back of their heads before bringing them to her flat chest, letting out a gasp and moan as she felt milk come out of her nipples, in which her kids were drinking, when she looked down at her kids and smiled at them as they continued drinking her milk, after a few seconds she let out a gasp as her kids unlatched themselves from her flat chest, when they did she asked with a grin. "Are you full kids?" They nodded happily as Lincoln said.

"It was delicious Mom."

Leni nodded in agreement and said. "Yeah." After telling her she then put her shirt back down before they began leaving his bedroom back downstairs and outside with the things they've gotten.

A few minutes later

Outside Lincoln, Leni and Luna's sisters angrily watch them as they attracted a huge crowd while Leni's holding some items, while she is Luna said as she pointed. "Can I see 60? I see 60! Sold to the mustachioed man in the bandana!" The male customer then takes the clock as Lincoln soon holds up the coffee maker as their Mom continued.

"Starting the bid at 300! We've got 300! 400! We've got 500! Sold to the man in the blue jean tuxedo!" After the male customer takes the coffee maker Luna looked over at her kids and said quietly to them without the others hearing them. "Kids, thank you for helping me setup my stand and upgrading our stuff to sell, we're for sure going to win."

Once she said that their sisters appear angry of what their doing as Lori asked as Clyde looked at her worried. "Guys! What are you doing? This stuff isn't even yours!"

"So?"

When the three said that to her, She, Clyde and the others looked at each other and soon, all ran inside the house and began taking a lot of stuff from it to sell, while doing that a very large crowd soon appears and began buying more things from all of them for a larger price as the stock gets smaller by each passing sale, while it did Lincoln, Leni, Luna looked at the chalkboard as Lincoln said smiling.

"We only have one minute until 5 P.M. guys, we're just $4's out of first place!" Once he finished they began to look around, panicking until they saw something and smiled as it soon revealed what they saw was the garage sale sign, in which they placed a dollar sign on, selling it to the guy known as T-Bone for $5, soon after selling it Sr. called from the house.

"That's a wrap, kids! Goulash is served in teeeen!"

When he told them, the three then smiled as they began heading back inside of the house, while they did Lincoln said happily to the two. "Yes! Our losing streak is over!" He then said to their Sisters. "Now, feast your eyes on our caboose because it's leaving the station." Suddenly Lily starts crying, alarming all of them except for their parents as Lori said.

"Someone give Lily her blankie." After she asked Lincoln told them. "I don't know where it is." Lynn then asked. "Oh no! Where could it be?" Soon as she asked them they all began to murmur that they don't know where it is, making Lynn realize in horror as she told them. "Oh no! We must have sold it!"

When she told them Lincoln then said. "Yeah, yeah. Very sad. Now, if you don't mind, we're about to do our victory dance." Soon as he said that he, Leni, Luna looked at Lily who continues crying, causing them to sigh as Lincoln then said. "Oh, never mind. We're sorry, Lily, I guess we all got a little too caught up in our competition." Once Everyone else including Clyde to apologize, Lincoln continued and said for himself, Leni and Luna.

"So, we're going to put the competition aside and go find your blanket." Lola told him. "Oh no! You three are not gonna be the hero! I'm gonna find that blankie!" Soon the argument began as Lana said. "Not if I find it first!" The other Sisters began to state they'll find it first and rush off out of the house.

After that Lincoln, Leni and Luna all shouted. "The victory dance shall be ours!" Once they shouted they then left the house as Lily looks with a blank expression while they ran off.

Meanwhile

At a random house Lana knocks on the door as it opened up as she said. "Hello, ma'am!" Soon Lola shoves her twin aside and asked. "Did you buy a blanket?" Lola then shoves her aside and asked. "From a garage sale today?"

After they asked, the Female Customer began to look angrily at them and told them. "I didn't buy a blanket, but I did buy this hunk of junk!" She then holds up a vacuum cleaner which explodes in her face as she asked in anger.

"I want my money back!" Lana and Lola looked at each other and said pointing at each other. "Uh...She sold it to you!" They then run off away from the house not wanting to refund the customer.

Meanwhile

At another neighborhood Lori, Clyde and Luan race each other to a house as Lori said. "I'm getting that blankie first!" Soon Luan notices some trash cans as Lori and Clyde runs up to a man watering his lawn as Clyde asked. "Sir, sir! Weren't you at a garage today?" Suddenly they get shoved by a trash can, rolling them off as Luan runs up to the man, revealing to have thrown the trash can at the two as she said.

"If you want to win, you need a can-do attitude."

She soon laughs from the joke she had just made.

Meanwhile

Lincoln, Leni, Luna and Lynn were racing to another house as Lincoln said to Lynn. "Beat it, Lynn! This is our house." She said to them. "No way! That blanket is mine!" When there's no answer, Lincoln tries to get in through the dog flap, only to meet a very angry dog, as he said as Leni, Luna, Lynn noticed the dog from its growling as Lincoln said.

"Whoops! Wrong house." They all then screamed as the dog chases them.

Meanwhile

Lucy and Lisa were at an old woman's house, as the old lady at the door said. "Hmm, I think I did buy a blanket. Why don't you come in?" Lisa looks over at Lucy and tells her. "First to spot the blanket gets the blanket." Lucy nods as they go inside the house once inside the old woman said. "It's so nice to have visitors." She then gets out a book and asks.

"Would you like to see my collection of bingo ribbons?" After she asked, Lisa and Lucy looked at each other as the old lady began showing them her bingo ribbon collection.

Minutes later

After being in the old lady's house for a while they were now playing bingo as the old Woman said, reading out the number. "B14! Anybody?" When she asked, Lucy whispers to Lisa telling her.

"This woman does not have the blanket. Let's get out of here."

Lisa then whispers to Lucy. "Are you kidding? One more number and I've got a bingo!" She then said to the old woman in a happy tone. "Spin it, sister!"

Later

In the park Lincoln, Leni and Luna were now putting various missing posters of Lily's blanket across the park, while they were Lincoln comes up to a woman and asks. "Excuse me, ma'am, have you seen this blanket?" Leni then runs up to a family and asked.

"How about you?" After getting no answers on where Lily's blanket is at, the three began to leave the park, while they did they looked over at what looked to be Flips Food and Fuel as they spotted Flip cleaning a car with a purple cloth, from seeing this they smiled as Lincoln said before asking as they went over to Flip. "Lily's blankie! Hey, Flip, you were at our garage sale today, weren't you?"

Once they asked Flip then said. "I don't know, chief. Maybe. I go to a lotta garage sales." Lincoln then told him. "We need to buy that blanket back from you." Flip tells them.

"No can do! This blanket's working for me. Really gets the bird poop off." Once he told them Lincoln asked as Leni and Luna looked worried. "Please! It's important!" Flip hums before telling them "Maybe we can do business but it's gonna cost ya three!"

Later

Back at the Loud House in the living room Lily is still crying, as she cries Rita said. "Be right there, sweetie." Soon Lincoln, Leni, Luna enters the house as Lincoln said. "Good news, Lily. We've found your blanket."

"No, you didn't. Because I have it." When Lola said that holding the similar blanket Lori then pushes Lola out of the way with Clyde next to her as they smiled as she said. "Please, I've got it right here." Soon Luan arrives saying before Lisa and Lynn said. "I've got it." "No, I do." "This is Lily's blanket."

After they all said that Leni then tells them. "You guys, I'm pretty sure we got the right one." As she points to the blanket Lincoln's holding Luna then told them. "Yeah, we had to give Flip all our garage sale money for it." Lynn, Lana, Luan, Lori and Lisa each said. "I gave Flip all my money for this one." "Me too." "So did I." "And me." "I even gave him my bingo ribbon." In realization Lincoln said in anger.

"I can't believe this! Flip fooled us all!" As he told them all that, Lisa angrily says. "That gasoline-selling swindler!" Rita then enters with a basket of clean laundry and goes over to Lily saying. "Here you go, sweetie." She then hands her real blanket to her saying. "Still hot from the dryer."

Lily soon stops crying upon seeing her blanket and coos happily, when she did Lori asked. "Are you literally joking right now? It's been here all along?" Rita notices the empty living room and asked. "What happened to our furniture?" After asking Lincoln tells her.

"Uh...See, we kinda got caught up in a competition." Lori then tells her. "Yeah, and we kinda sold everything." Rita then tells them. "Well, you're all kinda grounded."

After telling them, Lincoln then said. "We deserve it. And believe me, we've learned our lesson. No more competing." Leni, their Mom Luna and their Sisters all murmured in agreement before he said as he, Leni, Luna smiled. "It's too bad 'cause we had a victory dance that would put all of you to shame." Lola soon scoffs and tells the three. "I doubt that." Lisa then told them. "The chances are slim."

"Oh yeah? All aboard! Woot-woot! This caboose is leaving the station!" Soon Lincoln, Leni, Luna began to do their victory dance as while they did happily, Lana asked. "You call that a victory dance?" She then does her own victory dance as well and says. "Go Lana! Go Lana!"

Lola tells her twin. "Mine's better!" She soon does her own victory dance also as Lori asked. "Why do you even have a butt if that's all you gonna to do with it?" Soon she, Clyde and the others began to all do their victory dances before Rita says.

"Kids! Please!" They all stopped their victory dances as she tells them. "This is how you do a victory dance!" After telling them she does her own victory dance saying. "Uh-huh! Go Mom! Shake that booty!" Lynn Sr. then tells her. "Hah! Gimme a break! Get a load of the goulash shakedown!"

As he began to do his own victory dances he and his wife each said. "Go, Dad! Shake it down now!" "Go, Mom! Mm-hmm, oh yeah!" While they did that, Lincoln looks over at his Gf and Mom/Gf before telling them with a smile. "Well, as they say, the nuts don't fall too far from the tree." They both nodded to him in agreement before resuming their victory dance as the others began doing their victory dances too.

Meanwhile

At Flip's Food and Fuel Flip was inside pouring some of Lisa's expired chemicals into a washer fluid bottle saying to himself. "I'm loving these 2-for-1 chemicals. I'm gonna make a fortune selling them as windshield wiper fluid." He then laughs saying.

"Suckers!" Before Pouring another chemical into the bottle accidently causing a explosion to occur, damaging the entire gas station turning some of it into rubble, leaving Flip dazed as he said in surprise. "Well, the little Psychic Girl was right. Business is booming."

* * *

Note: Hey everyone. This is lexboss. Sorry if there wasn't much on Luan part or any love moments but me and my friends are having a trouble focusing because of what's happened to net neutrality. We promise next chapter will be better.


	30. Chapter 30

Inside the Vehicle known as Vanzilla all 13 of the Louds were inside of it traveling down the road as they're on another road trip, while heading to where they're going, Lana asked. "Dad, are we there yet?"

"Not yet, kiddo. A few more hours."

After Lynn Sr. told her she said sinking back down into the seat. "Oh, okay." After a second she pops back up, asking happily. "Are we there yet?" Lincoln who's sitting with Leni, Luna, and Luan who were looking at a guidebook of the place the family's visiting, said happily.

"Today, we're going to Grand Venture State Park, and it's gonna be awesome! We're gonna hike, and fish, and check out the caves." As he explains to them what they're gonna do, imaginary panels of him doing those activities appear above him which he, Leni, Luna and Luan looked at before Leni said with a grin. "And I can't wait to see Pop-Pop!"

Her Bf, Mom and siblings look at her confused as she noticed and told them. "The guidebook said there was an old geezer in the park." When she told them Luna smiled and told her Daughter. "Geyser Leni, not geezer." When she told her, her Son smiled and said as he showed her the guidebook of the actual geyser. "See? Here it is." Luna looked at it with a satisfied grin as she said.

"I hope we get to see it blow. That would be rockin'!" Lisa then explained to her. "I wouldn't hold my breath. It's been inactive for years." Leni smiled and said. "So, it is like Pop-Pop." As she asked again Lana asked while holding her pet frog Hops. "Now are we there yet?" Sr. tells her. "Lana, stop asking."

She soon held up her pet and told him. "Well, Hops is asking, not me!" Lola began struggling with the seat belt she has around her and says. "This seat belt is wrinkling my dress!" She then growls with anger before Rita asks them all. "Why don't you guys play some car games?" After asking Lynn then asked before shouting.

"How about Football? I'll be the QB. Hike!" She then tosses her ball in the car, causing it to nearly rear off-road and make her family scream in panic, which made her smile nervously as Rita asked. "How about something a little less dangerous?"

When she asked Lucy then told them as she began to shuffle the cards she has with her. "I have a new deck of fortune telling cards. I could give everybody readings." Her siblings agree to that and want their fortunes told as she puts on a turban on her head as the background changes as her Sisters and Brother shout happily.

"Me first!" "Over here, Lucy!" When one of them said that she then corrected them. "It's Madame Lucy." They all said in awe. "Ooh!"

When the cards were dealt the first card shows a galleon sailing on the ocean as she said. "Lori, you will go on a long trip." Lori soon became excited and said. "Ooh. Maybe Clyde's taking me to Italy!" Lucy then shows the next card which shows a castle door opening up to planets in the night sky saying.

"Lola, the universe will open doors for you."

Lola scoffs saying. "Ha. Tell me something I don't know." The next card shows a knight on his steed facing strong winds as she said. "Luan, you will soon be blown away." Luan smiled and joked.

"How fortunate!" She then laughs as some of her siblings groan at her joke except for Lincoln, Leni, Luna who laughed as Lynn Sr. laughs as well saying. "Good one!" Then Lynn throws her Football at Luan for that one as she laughs before saying. "Ow!"

Lisa then crossed her arms and said disbelieving the fortune cards. "Poppycock. Could these predictions be anymore non-specific?" Soon as she said that the next card shows a wizard with a crystal ball. "Lisa, you will make an amazing scientific discovery before entering the park today. Is that specific enough for you?"

When Lucy asked her she then said. "Specific, yes. Plausible, no. As a woman of science, I cannot take any of this seriously." When she told her Lucy then pointed to her. "Well, the cards don't lie." She soon tells the rest of the sisters' fortunes saying. "Lynn, your patience will be tested." Lynn then hums, wondering what it could mean as Lucy continued. "Leni, you'll be amazed."

Leni grinned and began clapping her hands before Lucy said. "Lana, you will become filthy rich." Lana smiled and said as she held Hops close. "Sweet!"

"Luna, you'll be rewarded double." She smiled from her saying that as she and Leni looked at Lincoln as Lucy said. "Last but not least, Lincoln." She lifts the last card and gasps confusing the three as Lincoln became concerned and asks. "What? What does it say?" She quickly put the card away and tried changing the subject. "So, uh, who wants to play football?"

When she began to grin casually Lincoln became desperate along with Leni and their Mom Luna and pleaded. "Lucy, come on! Tell me!"

"Fine. Your day at the park will end in-" She soon reveals the card to show the grim reaper with his scythe. "Tragedy." A suspenseful music sting plays for the card as Lynn Sr. is looking through the radio saying. "Ooh, a radio station of music stings! Neato-burrito!" The music sting plays again as Lincoln worries about his fortune along with his Gf and their Mom as they secretly stayed close to him.

Minutes Later

Soon the family stops at this place known as Ed's Gas & Snack, when they parked Lynn Sr. said. "Okay, kids, ten minutes for bathroom and snacks. If you miss the cut-off, I can't promise I'll still be here." Soon as he said that Lincoln, Leni and Luna's sisters along with Luan get out of the car as the three close the door, much to Lisa's disbelief as she asked.

"Aren't you guys coming?" When she asked Lincoln shook his head saying. "Nope. we're staying right here." Soon as he said that with Leni and Luna agreeing with Luna saying. "We're not letting anything happen to Lincoln." Lisa then tells them. "Oh, you're not worried about Lucy's silly prediction on Lincoln, are you?"

Soon as she asked Lori accidentally steps on an oil slick and slips out of control while screaming and crashes into the trash as she said. "That was literally embarrassing." After saying that Lucy then said.

"It was also literally your fortune. You will go on a long trip."

Lincoln along with Leni and Luna gasps at this as Lori sighs in disappointment before asking. "So, I'm not going to Italy with Clyde?" When she asked Lisa said. "Relax. It's just a coincidence."

Soon as the three get out making sure everything's safe they heard Luan giggling. "Let me know if you get tired, Dad." When she said that he told her. "Good one, honey. That's why you're my air." When he joked Luan is then hit with a jet of air that sends her flying into a bunch of tires as he then said.

"Oh, sorry, sweetie. Your dad's just an air-head." Soon as he said that they laughed as the other kids look on apathetically before Lucy said as she appears next to them, startling them. "Fortune number two, you will soon be blown away."

All except Lisa gasp in astonishment as some of them except Lisa head into the mini-mart while Lincoln shakes in panic as Leni and Luna looked at him worried as Lisa said. "More like coincidence number two." Lucy then looks at her and says in her usual tone.

"We will see." As they're heading in, a guy named Mr. Universe which is on the nametag that's on the vest he's wearing opens the door for Lola as she said. "Oh, thank you, Mr. Universe."

Soon as Lola said that she realizes a few seconds later and said to her siblings in surprise. "AGH! THE UNIVERSE JUST OPENED DOORS FOR ME!" The others gasp again from that as Lucy said. "And...That's number three."

Lincoln, Leni, Luna looked at their little Sister worried as Lincoln pleaded. "Lisa!" She soon told him and the two. "Eh. Pure happenstance."

Minutes Later

As they're all inside the store getting some things for the road and Yellowstone when they make it there, there was a long line for the bathroom as Lynn began rushing to the door shouting. "Gotta go! Gotta go!" Before rushing in the Twins who're in front of the line stop her and said as they point to the back. "Back of the line, sister!" Lynn then runs to the back and shouts.

"I CAN'T WAIT THIS LONG!" She then starts doing jumping jacks saying to herself. "Don't gotta go. Don't gotta go."

While doing that Leni began holding a pair of pink boots with bows which she smiled at and said as Lincoln and Luna smiled seeing her happy. "OMG! These boots are totes adorbs!" Lana soon comes out of restroom holding up a dollar saying happily. "Ha! I found a dollar in the toilet!"

"Just like I predicted."

When Lucy told them that she reveals a card which is an hourglass and continued. "Lynn, your patience will be tested." She then reveals the next card which shows stars with flashes around them. "Leni, you will be amazed." She then reveals the next card showing a bunch of coins. "Lana, you will become filthy rich." When she finished the three gasp in shock as Lucy tells them.

"What can I say? The cards don't lie." When she said that as Leni and Luna looked worried at Lincoln who whimpers in fear before they immediately and ran up to the cashier as he asked the cashier. "Excuse me. Where are your first aid kits?"

Soon as he asked with Leni and Luna waning to know, Lisa then tells them. "Oh, Lincoln, please." She points to Lynn. "That's a coincidence." She then points to Leni. "That's hyperbole." And then points to Lana. "And that's gross exaggeration." She puts on rubber glove and takes dollar from Lana saying.

"Filthy, yes. Rich, no."

Lana then takes back the dollar she got and said. "Ugh. It's about quality, not quantity!" When she said that Leni went over to her and Lincoln's Mom, Luna who was at the vending machine and asked quietly.

"Mom, can I get these boots please?" Their Mom smiled and said quietly with a nod. "Sure Leni you can get them." She smiled and said quietly and happily. "Thanks Mom."

After saying that Luna pressed some of the buttons as she selected the bag of chips she wanted which soon fell off of the thing it was on along with another one which she saw and smiled as she said, getting it out of the vending machine.

"Oh yeah! The vending machine gave me an extra bag of chips! The best things in life are free, bros!" When she said that Lucy then shows a card with two people holding chalices, saying. "You will be rewarded double."

When she said that Lincoln, along with Leni and Luna looked at each other shocked before heading over and getting the first aid kit, soon after they brought it to the counter and paid for it, they along with the others soon began to leave the store, before heading out Luna stopped her kids saying quietly to them. "Wait kids."

They stopped and looked at her as she handed them the bag of chips she got and said with a grin. "Here you go kids, snacks for you to have while we go to Yellowstone." Soon her kids looked, making sure nobodies looking, before hugging her, which surprised her as Lincoln said quietly.

"Thank you Mom." Leni then said quietly too. "Your the nicest Mom ever." When they told her she smiled and hugged them too saying. "Welcome kids." After telling them they break the hug so the others won't see and began to leave the place back to Vanzilla

Later

As the ride to Yellowstone continued Lincoln, Leni, Luna sat close to each other looking at the trees and other objects they pass while Lincoln's holding the first aid kit close to him as Lisa told them. "Oh, please. You three are embarrassing yourself."

"We're just being sensible. Lucy said my day would end in tragedy, and all her other predictions have come true."

Leni and Luna then nodded in agreement before Lisa told them making a point. "Not mine. I haven't made any scientific discoveries yet." When she told them that they began realizing it as Luna said with a smile appearing on her face. "Wait a minute. That's true!"

"Alright, kiddos, welcome to Grand Venture State Park!" When Lynn Sr. said that the three began to push their sisters out of the Van as Leni said. "Let's go, people! Move it! Move it!" While they were pushing them Lola then asked confused. "Guys, why are you pushing us?"

When she asked Lori then agreed and asked. "Yeah. What's the rush? We are literally the only people here." When she told them Luna then said. "If we can get in the park before Lisa makes any discoveries, that means Lucy's predictions are bogus and Lincoln's home free." They then push them in as Lincoln said happily. "Yes! We made it!" Lincoln then began to dance saying.

"Science, 1, medieval hocus pocus, 0. Right, Lis?" They noticed Lisa's not with them and asked again. "Lisa?" Soon they saw her coming noticing she's the only one they didn't push out as Luna said. "Lisa, hurry up! Get in here dude!"

When she told her she apologized saying. "Sorry. I had to finish that chapter." Just then, a giant egg drops right between them and hatches, causing Lisa to let out a gasps and say. "Sweet mother of scientific discoveries! It's an owl with deer antlers!" Lincoln along with Leni and Luna to scream in horror as Lincoln goes into a daze.

"Lucy, I concede that your psychic predictions are uncannily accurate. And now, I'm off to show this fascinating creature to the park ranger. See you later, Lincoln! Well, maybe not." Then the suspenseful sting plays again as Lynn Sr. said. "Yes! I can get the music sting station on my phone!"

Minutes later

After a little while of walking the family began to head toward the caves of Yellowstone, while they were going there, Sr. said to them all. "All right, gang. First stop is the Grand Stalactite Caverns." Soon as he told them that Lucy said. "Ooh. If it's dark, I'm in."

"Ooh. If it's dark, I'm out."

When Lincoln said that Rita then told him. "Lincoln, you've been looking forward to this trip for months. Don't you wanna check out the caverns?" He then told her. "And get impaled by a stalactite?"

"Are you really gonna let a silly prediction ruin your fun?" When Rita asked him curiously as she and the others, except Leni, Luna and Luan walk into the cave as they went over to Lincoln as Luna said. "Don't worry Lincoln, as long as you stay close to us you'll be safe, we promise."

When she told him with a comforting tone with Leni and Luan giving a nod in agreement as Luan said. "Plus, we brought flashlights just in case." Lincoln then smiled at them and said after hugging them. "Thank you guys." After telling them that and after breaking their hug Leni then asked with a grin. "Ready to go inside?"

He smiled and told them. "Sure." After that they each then grabbed a flashlight before turning it on, after that they began to make their way inside the cave following the family from behind as they look at the amazing sights of the Grand Stalactite Caverns while walking.

Sometime later

While inside of the Caverns as they were walking behind the family looking around, some screeching was then heard as Lincoln screams. "KILLER BATS!" He then hugs the three close before they saw it was just some butterflies flying out towards where the entrance of the cave is as one of them lands on Lincoln's nose which made him smile and say.

"Oh. They're just butterflies."

After saying that they continued on through the Caverns enjoying the sight of the Stalactite inside and possibly many other things, but while going through it, Lincoln noticed he, Leni and their Mom along with Luan were far from the others and had a idea, as without warning, he secretly sat on one of his knees in front of the three before lifting up Leni's turquoise dress and Luna's purple and Luan's yellow skirt, surprising them as they blushed.

He looked and smiled seeing their undies as he first kissed Leni's turquoise undies making her blush and moan quietly to avoid it echoes through the cave before he began kissing Luna's purple undies with the skull on it, making her blush and moan quietly too, as he then looked at Luan's yellow undies with a grin and pushed her undies to the side before kissing her pussy lips, making her blush and moan quietly as well, as after doing that he then put either their dress or skirt back down as they smiled at him while continuing through the cave.

Meanwhile

In the Park Ranger's Office of Yellowstone, Lisa is showing this "new species" of owl to the park ranger as she told him. "I call it the Dowl." The Park Ranger then looks closely at the Animal Hybrid and said. "Remarkable. I'll arrange a press conference immediately. Lucky for us, I always carry bunting." He then holds up the bunting which he carries around.

Minutes Later

As the lake of Yellowstone the family were swimming inside the lake as while they were Lynn Sr. said as he was laying down at the ground reading the guide. "Ah, Grand Sparkling Lake."

"CANNONBALL!" Lynn shouted as she runs and jumps of a small hill and cannonballs into the lake with a huge splash hitting Lynn Sr. and the guide as he said trying to dry off the guide twisting it like a rag to squeeze the water out. "Watch it, Lynn! You'll ruin the Grand Venture guide!"

While he's drying it off, as the others were having fun in the lake, on the side of it in a nice area of it far from them and private, Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Luan were on that side in their swim clothes as they're in the water too which was in the sunlight, while swimming Lincoln came up out of the water smiling as Luna asked him and Leni with a grin. "You kids enjoying the lake?"

"We sure are Mom, and best part of it, is it's safe as long as your here." When he said that they nodded in agreement and continued swimming together in the lake while the nice sunlight glistens off the top of the water.

Minutes later

After a little while of swimming in the lake they soon began to make their way back onto the shore of it as when they made it they began to lay down enjoying the sunlight beaming down on them as while it did Luna looked over at her kids and asked. "Was that fun kids?" They looked over at her and nodded as she then asked with a grin.

"Anything you want to do now kids before we continue with the others?"

After she asked them, their stomachs began to growl, which they began smiling from before looking over at her and said happily. "We're hungry Mom." When they told her she smiled and nodded to them, soon after that she began to grab the bottom of her purple swim-shirt and lifts it up, exposing her flat chest as she smiled as her kids smiled too and went forward and latched themselves onto her flat chest making her let out a gasp and look at them moaning as she said in her British accent. "There you go luvs."

When she said that and continued to moaned, the sucking on her nipples from her kids began making her nipples squirt milk as they started drinking it, while Luna smiled at them an began holding her hands behind their heads, wanting them to continue til they're full, resuming to moan with Luan watching with a smile.

But soon after a minute or 2 Luna let out a gasp when Leni and Lincoln unlatched themselves from her nipples, she looked at them and asked with a grin.

"Full kids?"

They nod to her happily as Lincoln said. "Your milk is really good Mom." Leni nodded in agreement as she said. "Yeah and delicious." She blushed when they told her and said as she put her swim-shirt back down.

"Thanks kids." She then leaned forward and kissed her Daughter on her head, before going to one knee and kiss her Son on the lips as they and Luan smiled, enjoying the sunlight a little more till they go somewhere else in Yellowstone with their family.

Later

After getting dressed and continuing on to the rest of Yellowstone the family was now visiting a gorge with Lincoln, Leni, and Luna behind them as Lynn Sr. said. "Presenting Grand Vista Gorge. The most beautiful view north of the Rio Grande." Luan smiled and made a joke.

"Beautiful? Don't you mean GORGE-ous?" She then laughs as they continued up it, once Lynn noticed Lincoln and the two were almost behind she shouted to them.

"LINCOLN, LENI, LUNA! GET YOUR BUTTS UP HERE! YOU'RE FAR BEHIND US!" When she told them that they looked up at her and the others and saw she was right, they were far behind them as they began to catch up while shouting. "We're coming!" Soon after shouting that they then began to make their way up to them to continue the trip up the Gorge.

Later

In the River of Yellowstone the family were all in a boat fishing for fish as while they were Sr. said. "Next stop, Grand Current River." As he said that while they were fishing, all their lines were the river, except Leni who has hers in the bush, in which Lincoln and Luna noticed and smiled as Luna held her Daughters shoulder getting her attention saying quietly so the others won't hear.

"No honey, your lines suppose to go into the water."

Leni looked and noticed as she said quietly too. "Ooh, that's why I don't see any fishies." After saying that she took her line out of the bush and put it in the river with the others, while she did Luna and Son smiled seeing her fish as Luna looked at her line and noticed she doesn't have a worm on it anymore, she asked as she looked over at Lana.

"Hey, little dudette, hook me up with another worm." When she asked the three noticed Lana eating the worms as she told them. "Sorry. All out." They were a little disgusted by the sight of her eating worms and continued to fish as best as they can.

Later

After a nice walk up the Gorge the family had stopped near a picnic area and are now having a picnic, while they were Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Luan were on one picnic table while their family was on the other, as they were eating the snacks and drinking the beverages they brought or bought, Lana began patting her belly saying.

"Ugh. I wish I hadn't filled up on worms." When she told them that as they continued their picnic, Luna looked at both of her kids with a smile seeing them eat up the burgers or hotdogs, while eating she asked them both happily. "Enjoying the meals luvs."

They smiled and told her happily. "Yeah." Once they told her she smiled along with Luan as Luna said. "That's good to hear kids." The four then continued to eat like the others are doing, but while they did Lincoln looked over at the woods and soon smiled, having a idea as he said quietly without the family hearing.

"Leni, Mom, Luan, could you, follow me over there please?" When he asked gesturing his hand to the woods in which the three looked at, they smiled before saying quietly for him to hear.

"Sure Lincoln." After telling him they began to get up from their seats before Luna said to the others. "Will be back everyone, we're going to look at the woods one more time before we begin going." Sr. then told them. "Ok, but don't take too long, remember what I said before we came here."

Soon the four then went towards the woods heading inside where it was nice, peaceful and quiet and private, while inside the three looked at Lincoln as Luan asked with a grin as she and the two know why he brought them. "Lincoln, why did you want to bring us here?" He told them happily.

"I wanted us to, try a little something before we go."

When he told them Leni began to grin and asked cheerfully. "Oh, what is it?" When she asked him he smiles at her and went forward before helping her down to one of her knees before bringing her into a kiss, making her blush before kissing back, after they laid on the ground Luna and Luan blushed as well and smiled while they watched the too, when they broke their kiss, Leni who's on top began lifting up her dress a bit exposing her undies.

"This is it." When he told her happily, she smiled as they both kissed each other, while kissing Leni began moving her undies aside, exposing her pussy, as she unzipped his pants before taking out his member as after breaking the kiss Leni went down with a smile before kissing his member teasing him, as after she went back up they then began to position themselves for the part of the love making.

Once in position Leni went down on Lincoln's member causing her to gasp as she continues to go down, moaning when he entered her pussy lips, when she was down she went back up before soon going back down his member, causing her dress to go back down covering Lincoln's member and Leni's pussy, while they continued she began to hold Lincoln's back as he does the same.

After doing that, they both began to go faster each second, Luan and Luna watched them, Lincoln said to Leni. "Your so warm." She smiled at him and said.

"You too."

They both soon went down into a kiss and resumed their love making, but after a few minutes of it, a pleasuring tingle began to built up inside of them both feeling their climaxes about to happen, Leni looks down at her Bf and tells him when they've broke the kiss. "I think I'm going to cum Linky!" He looks at his Gf and says.

"Me too Leni." After saying that they began picking up speed with Leni going up and down quicker increasing the sensation, when they've reached the peak they silenced their moans with one more kiss before they began cumming, making them both freeze for a moment from it as he came inside Leni's pussy while she squirts all over his member inside of her dress.

Soon they unfroze from it and broke the kiss before they began panting and grinned, looking over at their Mom Luna and Sister Luan before saying. "Your turn Mom." She blushed when they told her, in which she smiled from before going over to them as Leni gets up, fixing her undies back in place before going over to Luan to watch the two seeing Luna lay above Lincoln and said.

"This is going to be interesting Son." When she told him with a grin he smiled at her and nodded in agreement before they leaned into each other and began kissing, while they kissed Luna started to lift up her purple skirt, exposing her undies as she held the bottom of it before pulling it to the side, revealing her pussy lips, once that was done she and Lincoln began to position themselves.

Once they were, she then went down, causing her to let out a gasp, before moaning, continuing to go down allowing his member to entered her pussy all the way in, once down she soon went back up making his member pull out of her before soon going down, making her skirt go down, covering their exposed features before they continued with Lincoln holding onto Luna's as she holds his.

After that, each second both of them started to pick up some speed, allowing the pleasure inside of them to build the more they did that, as Leni grinned watching them with Luan, Luna told her Son happily. "This is Rockin' Lincoln." He told her.

"It sure is."

He went up and kisses her in a surprise before she kissed him back, as after 2 minutes their sensation rises inside of them making them look at each other before breaking the kiss. "I think I'm going to cum!" When Lincoln told her she then told him. "Me too!"

After that their stamina increased, once they've reached their peak they went into a kiss and began cumming, making them stay still from it as Luna's juices coated Lincoln's member while he came in her pussy lips as they soon began to move, panting from the climax, looking over at Luan now as she blushed with Luna saying.

"Your turn Luan." She began to smile and head over to them as Luna got up before fixing her undies back in place putting her skirt back down after doing that and went over to her Daughter Leni to watch as once Luan was over at him she began to lay above him too, smiling at each other before leaning into each other into a kiss.

While kissing Luan then lifted her yellow skirt, exposing her undies before pulling it to the side, revealing her pussy lips while she and Lincoln positioned themselves for what he did with Leni and Luna before Luan went down, making Lincoln's member enter her pussy as she lets out a gasp and started moaning while going down before after a few seconds going back up making his member pull out and then back down.

As she did this her skirt went back down, covering Lincoln's member and her pussy, as they continued, holding onto each others back, they both started to go faster, while the two watched them happily, Luan told Lincoln. "This was a perfect idea Linc."

"Thank you Luan."

Once he told her she then said leaning in close to him with a blush and a grin. "Welcome." She then kisses him in a surprise before he kissed her back, but soon after a few minutes they felt themselves from the inside build up from this causing their kiss to break as they each said. "Lincoln I'm going to cum!"

"I'm going to cum too Luan!" After that they both went into a kiss as they've reached the peak and began cumming, making them freeze up with Lincoln cumming inside of Luan's pussy as she squirted all over his member before they laid on the floor with Luan laying on him, panting, looking at each other with a smile as Lincoln said. "That was amazing guys."

When he told her, Leni and Luna they smiled as both him and Luna soon got up from the floor as after she fixed her undies back in place and he brought his pants back up and on he told them happily. "Let's go back to the others before they leave us behind." After telling them they nodded in agreement and began heading over to where the others are at to leave the picnic area.

Later

"Ah, what a day. Grand Venture State Park, you always know how to show us a grand time." After Lynn Sr. said that, Lincoln along with Leni, Luna, Luan began heading for the exit with Lincoln saying. "This is great. We may actually get out of here alive." Soon as he said that Sr. stopped them and asked. "Where are you 4 going? We've got Lisa's press conference."

When he told them Lincoln said. "You guys go without us. The flash from the cameras could blind us." Soon as he said that they were then grabbed by their sisters from their arms and brought to the conference where Lisa is about to announce her latest discover.

Minutes later

"Members of the press, I have made a discovery that will forever alter our understanding of the animal kingdom. I give you...The Dowl!" Soon as Lisa says that while she's on the podium she lifts the sheets away, revealing the Dowl as she continued. "Or Loudicus Lisa, if you prefer."

The rest of her family and the press are amazed while Leni, Luna, Luan try to block off the flashes from the cameras. while doing that Lisa says. "As you can see, the antlers of the Dowl are-" Suddenly, the little Owl shakes off the antlers which falls to the floor, causing Lisa to make another discovery, one not so scientific as she picked the antlers up and said.

"Made in China?"

After discovering the name carved onto the back of the suppose deer antlers the Park Ranger spits out his coffee and says. "Excuse me. I just remembered I, uh...Left the iron on in the park ranger station. Forest fires are no joke." As he proceeds to leave Lisa stops him, asking. "Hold it right there, bub! What gives?" The Park Ranger sighs in defeat and tells her and the others.

"Okay. I concocted the whole thing. I bought the antlers at a yard sale and glued them on the owl." When he told them Lisa asked him. "You think science is some sort of a joke?"

The Park Ranger answered before explaining why he did it. "No. It's just that ever since the geyser stopped erupting, no one comes to the park anymore. I thought a little publicity would bring people back." Soon Lisa goes back to the podium and announces.

"My apologies to you all. Obviously, the Dowl is a fake." When she announced that the four and their family then heard as they said. "A fake?" Soon Lincoln gasps and says as he, Leni their Mom, and Luan smiled. "So Lucy's prediction for you wasn't true!"

Lisa nods and says. "That is a logical conclusion." Luna then said with a grin. "Which means Lincoln's wasn't true either!" Lisa tells them. "Second logical conclusion."

Later

After conference was over the family were all getting ready to go home, while they were Lynn Sr. said. "Okay, kids, you have five minutes to get in the car. And if you miss the cut-off, no guarantees." As they're getting ready to go Lincoln looked at Leni, Luna, Luan and said with a smile.

"Thank you Mom, Leni, Luan for helping me get through the day."

They smiled as Luna said. "Welcome Son." Her Daughter then said happily. "Yeah." Luan soon said. "It's a good thing to know u'll be safe." Soon after saying that they then began to go to the Van as when they were about to head into the car, the ground starts shaking with a rumbling sound causing them to stop and look to the direction it came from as they rushed over and see what it was as Lincoln said.

"It's the geyser!" Soon the geyser's majestic eruption began as the four began to look at it in awe amazed by how it looks as all of a sudden, the car's horn honks and saw the Van begin to go without them, surprising them as they ran to the Van as Lincoln said. "He really is leaving us behind."

Soon Leni said. "I always thought that was an empty threat." As they chased the Van Luna shouted. "GUYS! WAIT!" The car stops as they quickly got in before the Van continued driving, while it did the four smiled as Luan said.

"Guys! Guys! You won't believe what happened! We just saw the geyser go off!"

Suddenly they saw their Sisters getting some sleep after a fun day as Lori said groggily. "Ugh. Luan, the geyser hasn't been active for a while."

"But, it's not...Never mind." When Luan said that Lincoln said happily. "That's ok, this was the best day ever." Soon Leni, Luna and Luan began to agree with him as they began to go to sleep together too as Lincoln and Leni began to cuddle close to their Mom Luna who smiled as they sleep for the ride home like the others.


	31. Chapter 31

As it was the middle of the morning Clyde was walking down the sidewalk before making a right turn towards the Loud House as once up the stairs and at the front door he then knocked on it before the door opened, revealing to be his Gf Lori who gasped seeing her Bf as she said with a smile. "Hi Boo-Boo-Bear!" She then grabbed him and brought him inside, closing the door, soon as they hug Clyde said smiling too.

"Hi Sugar-Lips." After greeting each other they soon broke their hug as Lori asked with a grin. "Where will we be going together for our date" Soon as she asked him he gave a grin too and pulls out two tickets saying. "Will be going here." She smiled as he handed her one of the two tickets as she looked at it and read it happily. "Monster Truck A-Truck-alypse Now."

She then looked at her Bf as he told her. "Yep, an arena show where mutant trucks crush each other!" After telling her this began to bring attention to Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Luan who were at the couch hearing them when they mentioned about Monster Trucks as Lori then hugs and kisses him before saying. "That's perfect Clyde." After saying that they began getting ready to go before Leni said.

"Guys wait!"

They both stopped and looked over at the three stop them before Lincoln tells them with a grin. "I got myself, Leni, Mom, and Luan tickets to the same place too." After telling them Luan then asked. "Can we come with you please?" After asking the two looked at each other and smiled before looking at the 4 as Clyde said.

"Sure guys, it'll be perfect." After telling them Lori then said. "And there's enough room in the van for the 6 of us to go." After telling them they soon opened the door and left the house, closing it behind them before going inside of the Van, once Lori got it started they then drove off to where the Monster Truck stadium is.

Minutes Later

After it reached nighttime the 6 began to come back home from the Monster Truck A-Truck-alypse Stadium with some Monster Truck trinkets and novelties such as toys, hats and other things, including some cups which have their favorite drinks in them, as once inside while talking to one another excitedly as Lincoln said.

"That was an awesome celebration of senseless destruction!" Leni, Luna, Luan began agreeing with him along with Clyde and Lori as Clyde said with his Gf nodding to him. "I know right?" After saying that Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Luan began heading up the stairs getting ready for bed as Lori and Clyde smiled at each other.

Later

As it was the next day in the morning at the private part of the beach Lori and Clyde were there laying on a beach blanket under the umbrella as Lincoln and Leni were there with them too but in the water swimming together, as Lincoln looks over at his Gf and smiled seeing her in her bikini as he tells her saying. "Leni, you look hot in her swim-clothes." She began blushing and said with a smile too.

"Aww, thanks Linky." She soon began going over to him before going down kissing him, which surprised him before he began to kiss her back, after that, Lori looked over at Clyde, holding some sunscreen having a idea and asked with a smile. "Clyde, could you put some sunscreen on my back? Please?"

When she asked him he smiled and nodded saying. "Sure Lori." After saying that he grabbed the sunscreen she handed him and began placing it onto his hand, rubbing it and the other hand together, once Lori laid on the beach blanket he placed his hands onto her back, rubbing the sunscreen onto it as she began blushing from it as he began to place it on her legs and arms, soon she asked.

"Could you, get my front too?"

He nodded her with a smile as she smiled and sat up on her knees facing Clyde as she began to tease him, untying the sides of her light blue bikini bottoms, letting the strings become loose before falling off with her pussy now exposed as she reached her back and untied her bikini top, letting it fall with her chest and nipples exposed too before she laid on the beach blanket on her back as Clyde said with a smile.

"You look amazing Lori." She blushed from him saying that as he sat on his legs near hers and began placing more sunscreen on his hands before he started to rub it on the front of her legs before going up as he soon started to rub the sunscreen onto her pelvis and her pussy, causing her to blush and start to moan a bit from that and said through it. "Ooh, Clyde."

He smiled hearing this and began traveling his hands up rubbing the sunscreen onto her belly and arms continuing up before soon rubbing the sunscreen onto her chest, causing her to gasp as he rubs them and her nipples making her moan louder with her blush appearing a bit more as she held his hand wanting him to continue before she brought him forward to her and into a kiss, surprising him as he began kissing her back too.

While kissing she trailed her hands down to his trunks before pulling them down which he noticed letting her take it off as she pulled it down to his ankles before taking them off and put them to the side with her bikini, soon after doing that as the umbrella kept their love making private, they broke their kiss and looked at each other as Clyde said.

"Your an amazing kisser." She smiled at him saying. "You too." After saying that he then kissed the side of her neck, making her let out a few moans as he continued down going to her shoulder before down her side, then her belly before reaching her waist, one of her hips, thighs till he reached her pelvis as he looked, smiling as he lifted his hand began pushing his finger inside of her pussy slowly.

Lori let out a gasp when he did this till he was fully in and began pulling out before pushing back in, making her moan as he did that, while doing that she then asked though her moans. "Clyde, please, little more?"

"Sure Sugar-Lips."

He then began to push his other fingers inside of her pussy lips making her moans become louder as he did that as Lori began to hold his arm wanting him to continue in which he did as after a few seconds of that she began to feel the tingling sensation building up in her as she told him.

"I'm going to cum Boo-Boo-Bear."

Clyde smiled hearing her say that and continued fingering her as she moans as after a few seconds Lori let out one more moan, squirting all over his hand continuing till she was done, once she was she began panting with a smile and looked at him, blushing seeing him lick her juices off of his hand, when he finished he told her with a smile. "That was delicious." This made her blush an say.

"Thank you Clyde." He soon went back up to her before they went into another kiss this time when they're getting ready for the last part as they positioned themselves through their kiss, soon when they're in position he went down and pushed his member inside of Lori's pussy, making her let out a gasp as he entered her before letting out a moan when he was in.

Once He was in he then went back out and then back in, making Lori's moans increase as they continued, while picking up speed she began to hold his back, wanting him to stay close to her and continue, while continuing Clyde smiled at Lori having a idea and began rubbing her chest again, making her let out a gasp as he did that before he went down and began sucking on her nipples, causing her to moan saying.

"Ooh Clyde!"

She then placed her hands onto the back of his head while they continued as after a few minutes of doing that they both began to feel a nice sensation of pleasure building up inside of them like a erupting volcano as after a few seconds Lori looked down at Clyde and said. "I'm going to cum Clyde!" She gasps when he unlatched from her nipples and said.

"Me too Lori!" After saying that they began to go faster, as they did as after a few seconds they both reached their peaks and began to kiss each other as they came, with Clyde cumming inside Lori's pussy as she squirted inside of his member, after doing that they both began to stay still froze by the climax for a moment before collapsing onto the beach blanket tired, panting from the love making they had.

Soon they looked at each other with a small smile and went into a kiss, after kissing Clyde then said. "I love you Sugar-Lips." She said to him. "I love you too Boo-Boo-Bear." After that they began to rest for a little while till they were ready to get and go change.

Later

As it was the next day Lori and Clyde, along with Lincoln and Luna were at the French Mex restaurant for their date as while inside of the establishment the four were sitting at a booth having a conversation waiting for their order as Lori said with a smile to Lincoln and Luna. "When we were at that Monster Truck Rally I and Clyde were amazed to see 2 Monster Trucks there that have the same color as us."

"Same here with us dude, it was cool seeing how they crushed the other Monster Trucks and vehicles in the arena and won without getting a permanent damage or scratch on them." Once Luna finished Lincoln nodded and said happily. "Yeah it was even cool when they took down the largest Monster Truck in it, who knew that the metal below it would be weak when pressures applied on the trunk of the truck?"

Soon as he told them, before they could continue the waiter came over to them handing them their meals as he said in a mixed French-Mexican accent. "Here's your orders kids." He placed the meals in front of them on their booth table and said. "Enjoy." Soon as he left the four smiled and began to get ready to dig into their food.

Later

After a nice meal at the French-Mex restaurant Lori, Clyde Lincoln, Luna went back home in Vanzilla, soon as they parked in the parking space in front of the garage they got out and began heading towards the front of the house, heading up the small stack of stairs before opening the door, once inside they made their way to the living room as Leni and Luan smiled seeing them as they said with a grin.

"Hi guys!" After saying that Leni then asked with a grin to them. "How was the date?" When she asked the four smiled as Luna said to her without the others in the house except Lincoln, Luan Lori and Clyde hearing her. "It was great honey, the French Mex was perfect."

After telling them they began to go over to the couch, as they sat down together and began watching TV for a minute or two, Lincoln, along with Lori and Clyde soon began to realize something, they looked at each other and gave a nod before Lori and Clyde got up with her saying. "Excuse us, will be right back." As the two head into the kitchen Lincoln then got up and said.

"I'll be right back too, I'm going to get a drink for us."

As he followed the others the three smiled and watched TV waiting for them to come back as once Lincoln, Lori and Clyde got into the kitchen they looked at one another Lori asked. "Clyde, Lincoln, do you think we've been going to some of the same placed for our dates ever since we began dating?" When she asked they nodded as Lincoln then said before Clyde said to him.

"Yeah." "I have been noticing, and I'm sure Leni, your Mom Luna and Luan notice as well." After saying that Lori then asked. "What should we do for the next date me and Clyde and you and Leni, Luna or Luan will go on?" when she asked them curiously they began to think, before Lincoln noticed a piece of paper on the table, going over to it before smiling as he asked Lori and Clyde. "Guys." They look over at him as he smiled and handed them the paper he saw and said. "We never been here before."

After telling them they looked at it as Lincoln's right as Lori said reading the paper. "Today's your lucky day, come to the fair with your family and or love ones, limited time." She and Clyde read closely before he said pointing at the release date of the fair. "It's going to be here tomorrow morning." The two smiled as Lincoln told them.

"It's the perfect place for us to go to for a double date. Just you guys and me and Luan, since I brought Leni and Luna to the others places for a date."

Soon Clyde told him before asking "It sure is. But when should we go by tomorrow?" After asking Lori smiled and told them. "Tomorrow morning will along with Luan go there." After telling them that they began to head back into the living room to watch TV with Leni, Luna, Luan and wait till bedtime to get ready for the double date tomorrow.

Later

As it was next morning at the Fair that opened hours ago, Lori and Clyde were sitting together at a bench together smiling as they waited for the Lincoln and Luan who he's bringing, to arrive as after a few minutes of waiting Lincoln and Luan then began to enter the Fair looking around as they look for the two before spotting them over at the bench, as they head over to them they both said.

"Hi Lori and Clyde." Once over to them they smiled and said. "Hey Lincoln and Luan." After greeting each other as Lori said with a smile. "Before we go anywhere, me and Clyde brought some snacks for the four of us to have before we go on any rides." Once Clyde opened the box revealing to be donuts he asked happily. "Who wants donuts?"

When he asked Lori and Clyde grabbed a chocolate donut with glaze on it, Luan and Lincoln grabbed a barbarian cream filled donut, soon after grabbing their favorite they began taking some bites of the donut as Lincoln asked. "So after we finish eating will begin to ride some rides?" The two nodded to him and Luan before Lori said.

"Yes." Once she told them they continued to eat their donuts.

Minutes Later

After they finished their donuts and save the others for next time they began walking inside the Fair looking at some of the rides, soon Lincoln stopped pointing at the ride. "Hey let's try that one." When he told them they saw that the ride was what's called the Tilt-A-Whirl from seeing this Luan said with a smile.

"Sure Linc, it'll be a Spin!" She then began to laugh with Lincoln, Lori and Clyde laughing from as they went towards the ride, soon as they were inside the Tilt-A-Whirl Lincoln and Luan began to sit in one of the booth rides, with a roof and cushions to make it as safe as possible while Clyde and Lori sat in the one nearby the two, once inside they brought the bars down letting them click in place.

Once in place the guy at the controls hits the start button causing the ride to start, while did it began to tilt and whirl, causing the four to hold onto the bars tight as Luan looked at Lincoln and asked. "Uh...Lincoln, could you hold onto me please?" When she asked he nodded and said.

"Sure thing Luan."

When he told her he then scooch a bit over to her and hugged her close while they hold on, as Lori and Clyde did the same too holding each other and the booth their on till the rides over in which stops after a minute and a half, soon the four got off of the ride before continuing, after a little while they spotted what appears to be the games of the fair as Clyde asked with a smile to his Gf along with Lincoln and Luan.

"Oh, let's play some games before we go to another ride." Lori smiled at him and said after she went to her knee and kiss him. "Sure thing Boo-Boo-Bear." They soon headed towards the games to win some prizes, stopping at a game called, 'Roll N' Racing' which in the game the players need to roll the small golf ball into one of the holes in front of them to make their colored racer reach the finish line to win a prize.

From seeing this the four smiled and headed over to it and began putting the money into the container to play, after doing that Lincoln asked Luan and the other to with a grin.

"Ready to play guys?" They nodded to him as they looked ahead when the bell went off, letting them know they can start as they started to roll the golf ball they each have towards the holes trying to aim for the red ones that'll get them to a further distance in the game, soon after a few minutes Lincoln along with Clyde made their colored character orange or yellow-blue make it to the end making them the winner of the game.

When they won Lincoln choose and was handed a yellow plush toy in which was a bird, after being given it he looks over at Luan with a smile and gives her the toy, saying. "Here you go Luan, you deserve it." She smiled holding the toy he gave her as she said. "Aw thanks Lincoln."

"And this is for you Sugar-Lips."

When Clyde told Lori he handed her a toy as well, which was a light-blue kitten plush causing Lori to gasp with a smile being handed the toy as she hugs Clyde and said. "Thank you Clyde, I love it." After that they got up from the seats and began making their way towards the next game to play.

Minutes later

After a little while of playing some games the four left the gaming area, and were now in the snack bar area, sitting at a bench table cooling under the shade of the umbrella that's connected to it, preventing any rain or the sun rays from soaking or damaging their skin, clothes or food and drinks in which were Popcorn, Hotdogs, Cotton Candy and Snow Cones along with soft soda drinks, while almost done eating Luan asked curiously.

"What should we do now?" After asking Lori looked over and noticed a photo booth, which looks to be in mid-condition she gave a grin seeing this and asked the three. "We should go over to that booth and take pictures."

They smiled at the idea as when they finished their snacks and drinks they soon went over to it with Lori and Clyde going inside first, taking 5 pictures inside of it in which came out from the slot of the machine in 2 pairs, soon as they came out, they pick up the pictures and smiled seeing them as Lori takes off the one 5 pictures and hands it to Clyde saying with a smile. "Here you go Lori. that way will both have them."

"Thank you Clyde." After saying that happily, Lincoln and Luan then went inside the photo booth and began taking 5 pics in 2 pairs too, after they were done and came out of the booth as well, they picked up their photos and smiled as Lincoln said. "We gotta show Leni and Luna these photos when we get home." Lincoln nodded and said. "And hide them to make sure the others don't see them."

After nodding in agreement the four then continued their walk through the fair, seeing if there's at least one more ride they can ride with their Gf and Bf, as Clyde soon spotted something pink, white and red from the short distance and pointed asking curiously.

"Hey we could ride that ride over there before we go home."

His Gf along with Lincoln and Luan look over and spot the ride which is called the Tunnel of Love, which is a romantic ride through a tunnel, seeing this Lincoln and Luan looked at each other giving a grin before Lori told Clyde happily.

"It's perfect Clyde!" After telling him they began to hold hands along with Lincoln and Luan holding hands as they head over to the ride as once at the Tunnel of Love two Swan canoes floated to the entrance allowing Lori and Clyde to go into the first one, putting their stuff in the back making sure everything's secured as Lincoln and Luan did the same as well in the Swan that's behind the two.

Once inside their Swans the guy pulled the lever allowing them to head inside the Tunnel of Love, soon as everything was blank darkness the black-lights came on revealing the decorations and colorful lights that glowed within the black-lights making them look like their glow in the dark, as they go through the Tunnel of Love smiling, enjoying the ride together, Lori and Clyde soon looked at each other and kiss passionately before they each said.

"I love you Boo-Boo-Bear." "I love you too Sugar-Lips."

As they said that as they began holding hands Lincoln and Luan soon looked at each other too with a smile before leaning forward, kissing each other passionately too, soon after kissing they said each as well. "I love you Lincoln." "I love you too Luan." They soon held hands as well and watched everything through the tunnel till the ride was over.

Hours Later

After the ride was over the four picked up their stuff and began heading back to Vanzilla in which was parked near the entrance of the fair, once the doors were opened they place their stuff inside before going into the vehicle, closing the doors and buckling up, soon driving back home, while they went home Luan then said as the three nodded in agreement. "Today's double date was amazing."

"It defiantly was, but what should we do before my Dad's come to pick me up?" After Clyde asks his Gf and the two curiously Lori smiled and then told him. "We could watch a movie back at the house." He smiled and told her. "Sure, that way I'll be ready when they get there." Once he told her she smiled as they head back to their home.


	32. Chapter 32

Outside the house, Lincoln along with Leni and Luna were walking outside to the tree so they can sit down and read Lincoln's comics together as after they sat down Lincoln said to them happily. "Ahh, nothing like reading comics on a peaceful summer-" A horn suddenly honks, making them give a short scream, startled at the sound.

"What was that?!" When Leni asked in startled tone they looked and saw that it came from Luan in her clown outfit carrying her birthday props on a unicycle as she asked. "Woah! A little help?" Soon she falls off her unicycle with her props causing the three to get up and head over to her before helping her up as Luna asked. "Back from another birthday party?"

When asked Luan spits a bowling pin out of her mouth and tells them. "Uh, my third gig this weekend. I could really use an assistant." She then looks at the three and asked.

"Hey, what about you guys? You're great with Gary."

The Gary she was talking about, pops out of the hat she picks up revealing he's a rabbit as he chomps on Lincoln's comic taking a bite out of the corner of it before Lincoln said to him. "Hey, stop that! I thought Lucy was helping you." When he asked Luan with Leni and Luna nodding in agreement as Luan began remembering a flashback of what happened.

Flashback

In the flashback Luan was performing balloon animals at a circus themed birthday party on stage as when she finished she said. "And now, if my assistant will just hand me one more balloon, we'll have a pterodactyl." She looks and sees an empty corner, she then looks the other way and screams when Lucy appears behind her with a balloon, startling her, popping the balloon in the process as a kid pointed and said to Lucy.

"You killed the dinosaur!" The kids start booing at them as it soon shows a red FIRED sign appears over Lucy's Funny Business ID Card and a buzzer sounds, showing she's no longer helping Luan.

End of Flashback

Luan then said as she picks up a rubber chicken and tells them. "Lucy didn't work out. Neither did Lynn." After telling them the next flashback then begins.

Flashback

In this flashback at a different area, Luan was juggling fruit while riding on a unicycle at a pirate themed birthday party, while doing that she joked to the children.

"Water you say we add some melon?" The kids cheer as Lynn smiled noticing it was her cue as she throws the watermelon like a football, accidentally hitting Luan with it as the kids boo the performance, soon like Lucy, a red FIRED sign appears over Lynn's Funny Business ID Card and a buzzer sounds showing she's no longer working for Luan either.

End flashback

After the flashback ended it showed Lincoln, Leni, Luna with Luan heading up the stairs to her and Luna's room as she said. " Or Lisa." Another flashback began to start.

Flashback

In a medieval themed birthday party it shows Luan doing a trumpet fanfare while dressed as a jester as she said asking joyfully. "Hey, Birthday Boy. Why don't you take the seat of honor?" As the boy sits down, a gassy noise came from the Whoopee cushion the Birthday boy sat on which he, along with Luan and the others laugh at, except Lisa who became shocked and said as she take the kids cake away.

"No, no! No one eat that cake! It clearly causes gastrointestinal distress."

Upon doing this the kids start crying as soon, a red FIRED sign appears over Lisa's Funny Business ID Card and a buzzer sounds, showing she's no longer helping either because of that incident.

End flashback

After that was done Luan then said now done telling them the flashbacks. "And ever since I came back to the previous I was wondering if you three would like to help me out. Please?" When she asked the three looked at each other before Lincoln said. "I, don't know?" Luan then goes over and down to one knee before going forward kissing Lincoln on the lips, soon after doing that she asked.

"Please Linky?" He then smiled at her and said before asking curiously. "Sure, but, what do we do to help you?"

When he asked her she smiled and told them. "Oh, all you, Leni and Luna have to do is help with the props." Soon as she said that Lincoln, Leni and their Mother Luna notices Luan holding a slice of cake in a container which she took out as Leni asked amazed from the cake.

"Oh, what's that?"

When she asked Luan told her. "Ah, just birthday cake. I always get sent home with leftovers. Usually I share it with my assistant." When she told them smiling, Lincoln, Leni, Luna smiled as it soon shows a green HIRED sign appears over the threes Funny Business ID Card and a bell rings showing that they took the offer to help Luan with the props, as after that Luan told them with her grin.

"Let's get ready to go." They nodded and began following her but before leaving Lincoln said. "Guys wait." After telling them they stopped and nod with a smile as he went towards them and Lifted Leni's dress and Luna and Luan's skirt, making the three blush as Lincoln began making Leni blush and moan as he began kissing her turquoise undies.

Soon after doing that he put her dress down and went over to Luna and began kissing her purple undies where the skulls at, making her moan and blush too, before he soon put her skirt down and went over to Luan and began kissing her yellow undies, making her moan too with a blush, after he puts her skirt down he smiled and said.

"Now we can go." Once he told them they began to leave Luan and Luna's bedroom heading to the next Birthday Party they need to attend as the special entertainment.

Later

At the first birthday party, Luan was setting up the pie joke as she said. "Why are clowns never bored? Cause we're good at keeping occu- pied ." Lincoln and Luna smiled as they put whip cream in the pies they're going to throw as they look over at Leni who didn't do that yet as Luna smiled and said.

"Leni, put the whip cream in the pie container."

Leni noticed and said with a grin. "Oh ok." After that she began to clumsily spray whip cream in the pie container too, as they began walking over to Luan about to throw the pies at Luan's face, but soon lose balance when they began slipping on the whip cream splattered on the floor, making them slide pass Luan and fall, landing face first in the pies with a loud crash, they soon get up and said covered in whip cream.

"Sorry!" After saying that the kids watching them began laughing and cheering as Luan smiled and laughed too as the fall they had was very funny which the three noticed began smiling from it.

Later

On the way home, Lincoln, Leni, Luna and Luan were walking down the sidewalk, while they were the three were telling Luan on how they made the kids laughed as Lincoln said. "That was awesome. The part when we tripped and then the audience laughed, and then clapped? Amazing!"

"I'm glad you three enjoyed it, and I have to admit it was very funny." When Luan told them smiling they reached their home and began heading to the front door, once unlocked they headed inside as Luan said happily while going upstairs. "I'll be back down guys, I have to put some stuff away and make sure we didn't miss any calls."

After telling them she continued to head up as they smiled and sat over at the couch waiting for Luan as they turned on the TV and watched the show that's on, Leni and Lincoln both began noticing that they were starting to get a little thirsty, once they looked at each other they began looking around and behind the couch, seeing no ones home except them and Luan, making them smile as they said. "Mom?"

"Yes kids?"

When she asked with a grin, they smiled and said. "We're thirsty." When they told her she began to smile and said. "I got it cover kids." She then grabs the bottom of her shirt and begins to roll and lift it up exposing her flat chest to them, while she placed her hands behind her kids she said smiling bringing them towards her.

"Here you go." Soon she let out a gasp as her kids latched on and began to suck on her nipples, making a blush appear on her as she looks down at them and moans as each time her kids did this her nipples began squirting milk in streams as she said with a grin watching them drink her milk. "There you go kids." When she said that, she began smiling as Lincoln and Leni continued drinking her milk, after a few minutes she let out a gasp when they unlatched from her flat chest as she asked them curiously.

"Full kids?" They nodded to her happily as Luna then put her shirt down and leaned forward before kissing her Daughter Leni on her head before looking at her Son Lincoln leaning towards him before kissing him on the lips, after doing that Luan soon began to come down the stairs as she tells them with her grin. "Good news guys, we have another party to go too."

After telling them, they soon got off of the couch and began following Luan, picking up her props for the Party they're going to right now.

Later

At the second birthday party, which is another pirate theme that Luan was at in one of the flashbacks she remembers, she was juggling fruit while riding on her unicycle she brought and said with a smile. " Water you say we add some melon?" After saying the joke the kids began cheering as Lincoln appears running on a watermelon with Leni and Luna rolling it for him as he balances on it saying.

"Whoa, nelly!" He pretends to lose balance and falls on it, caving in the watermelon making Leni and Luna fall in too as they, Luan along with the kids began laughing at the silliness.

Minutes Later

As the three began heading back home as they're at the front again, Lincoln asked Luan with a smile. "Man, great crowd, huh?" She nodded and said happily. "It was good guys." After saying that they began to head inside, closing the door before going upstairs as once in the hallway Lincoln looked over at Leni and Lori's room, smiling having a idea as he said.

"I'll meet up with you three soon, I have to get something real quick." Leni, Luna, Luan smiled and nodded as Lincoln began going towards Leni and Lori's room, once he opened the door he went inside and looked around before spotting Leni's closet, giving a smile as he went over to and opened it before going in finding Leni's undies, making him give a grin as he picked one of them up and began leaving the closet.

Once outside the room he then headed inside Luna and Luan's room where they and Leni were at as he began sniffing her undies, making her blush along with Luna and Luan, soon after that he smiled and said. "They smell amazing Leni." She began to grin and said.

"Aww thank you Linky."

After she told him that he soon put them in his pocket, soon after that Luan asked as she put some of her stuff away. "Linc, could you help us put some of the stuff away please?" He smiled and nodded saying. "Sure Luan." After telling her he began helping them put some of the things away from the 2nd party they did, after doing that Luan then said before asking.

"Good job guys, but what should we do now?" When asked Lincoln then has a idea as he smiled and tells.

"I know what we can do." They looked at him with a smile as after telling them he unzipped his pants, making the three blush more as his member was out, while it was he asked. "Want a closer look Leni."

She nodded and began getting closer before going down as she began to wrap her mouth around it and begin sucking on his member slowly, making him give away a few moans as she continued sucking him as he said, placing his hands behind her head as Luna and Luan smiled watching.

"Ooh Leni, this is amazing."

She smiled and continued on as he holds the back of her head as after a few minutes of sucking Lincoln then told her. "I'm going to cum Leni." From hearing this she started to suck faster, making him soon cum in her mouth she began to swallow it till he was done, when he was she began to grin and told him. "That was, like, delicious Linky."

"Why thanks Leni." He then look over at Luna and said. "Your turn Mom." She blushed and began going over to him as he and she helped Leni up who said happily. "Thanks Mom and Linky."

After saying that she went over to where Luna was at and began watching as Luna who smiled at her Son and look down at his member before going down placing her mouth on his member as she began sucking it too, making him give out some moans from the slow sucking like what Leni did and said to her. "Mom, please, don't stop."

She gave a slight nod and began sucking him faster each second in speed as after a few minutes he look down at her and said with a grin. "I'm going to cum Mom." She soon starts to go faster at sucking him as after a few seconds he began to cum again as she began to swallow it till he was done, once done she then unlatched her mouth from his member as they began looking over at Luan, who began blushing know it'll be her turn as she said happily.

"Oh, my turn."

When Luna got up went to where she was sitting at, as after that Lincoln smiled as Luan went forward and began wrap her mouth around his member and began sucking it slowly, which Lincoln started to let out a few moans as Leni and Luna watched as he began placing his hands behind her head wanting her to continue.

When noticed Luan began to suck him faster after each second as soon, Lincoln began to feel the sensation building up inside of him and looks down at her as he said holding her close.

"I'm going to cum." She only smiled and began sucking him faster as after a few minutes of doing that he began cumming in her mouth too, which she begins swallowing down, soon after he was done she then let go as she along with Leni and Luna smiled at Lincoln as she said. "That's so tasty Lincoln."

He smiled and said. "Thank you." Soon after saying that the phone begins to ring as they look over at it, while Lincoln zips up, Luan went over to the phone and picked it up before speaking in it while listening to the caller, soon after doing that she then smiled, turning off the phone as she said.

"We have 3 parties each to go to guys. Ready?" After asking them they smiled and nodded before getting the props they need for the 3rd party they'll be going too.

Later

At the third birthday party, like the one Lucy got fired after, Luan was making another dinosaur with the balloons she has as she said with a smile. "And now, if my assistant will hand me one more balloon, we'll have a pterodactyl." Soon the three came out from the side tied and covered in balloons together as Lincoln said in high-pitched voice.

"We went a little overboard with the helium." They suddenly they lost footing as he said. "Whoa, good gravy!" They soon falls back as a loud crash is heard, getting the kids to laugh and cheer as Luan smiled seeing that the kids were enjoying the funniness they were doing.

Later

At the fourth birthday party, Luan was juggling plates on her nose and both hands as she said while concentrating not to drop them. "What did one plate say to the other? Lunch' is on me." She and the kids laugh as they see the three come out holding a stack of plates as Lincoln said as they slipped.

"Gadzooks!"

After losing balance they fell and let his plates and Luan's plates fall down and break, making the kids crack up as Lincoln said. "I guess lunch is on us." Soon as Luan began laughing too she suddenly stops as she, Lincoln, Leni, Luna heard the parents talking with one Mother saying through her laughs. "They're hilarious!" Soon a Mother near her said.

"I know. LOL. I just learned what that means."

Minutes Later

At the Fifth birthday party, which is another medieval theme, Luan does a trumpet fanfare before saying happily. "All right, Birthday boy. Why don't you take the seat of honor?" Before the Birthday Boy goes to sit down, Lincoln sits on the seat with the Whoopee cushion's gassy noise is heard from under it as he said.

"Holy macaroni!" Leni and Luna show up, trying to help him stay balance before they fall back as a loud crash is heard, making the kids laugh like always as Luan smiled as she and the three began signing autographs for the kids that thought it was funny.

Minutes Later

Inside Luan's bedroom, minutes after coming back home, Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Luan were inside Luna and Luan's bedroom waiting for another call for any Birthday Party that'll be happening in which did happen as the phone began ringing again, causing them to look at Luan smiled and said.

"I got it."

She soon picks up the phone and puts it up to her ear listening to who's calling for the entertainment this time as after hearing this Luan said. "Oh, ok will see you there soon." After saying that, she hung the phone and looked at the three as Luna asked with a smile.

"What's the next party will be going to Sis?" When she ask Luan curiously she looked at them and said. "It's going to kinda tricky guys." When she told them Lincoln asked. "What do you mean?"

After asking Luan tells them. "Unlike the other parties we've been at, this one, won't have any kids in it." After telling them they began to become worried as Leni asked. "What should we do?" Luan soon smiled and told her.

"Don't worry I have just the thing for this Birthday Party." After telling them she soon went and took out a briefcase that had a makeup kit in it along with a costume that were in black and white as Lincoln asked. "Luan, are you sure this'll help?" When he asked, she smiled and nodded to them saying. "I'm sure of it, Emo tweens are a notoriously tough crowd, but with these costumes it'll be full proof." Soon as she told them they smiled and began getting ready for the costumes Luan brought out to use for the party.

Later

At the very last party for the day, the four were walking towards the entrance to the backyard of the house they're going too, while going there Lincoln asked the Mother of the Birthday Tween curiously. "So, how old is the birthday kid? Four? Five?"

"Thirteen." When she told them they looked and saw that the Birthday Party is full of those Emo Tweens, no children in sight as one of the Emo Tweens hits a piñata, whimpering before hugging it immediately out of guilt for hitting it as Lincoln said. "Oh. A little older than usual crowd, but no problem, what will do is ageless."

A Few Minutes Later

On stage Luan was there dressed as a mime as she began to pretend to be trapped inside a box, making the Birthday Girl say getting what she was doing. "Oh, I get it. She's, like, trapped in a box. That's exactly how I felt when my mom said I couldn't dye my hair purple."

Lincoln, who is also dressed as a mime along with Leni and Luna watched from backstage and smiles while Luan pretends to climb a ladder as one of the Emo Tweens said. "Wow. It's like the soul crushing pointlessness of seventh grade." Luan soon goes backstage to get the three as she asked.

"You guys ready to do this?"

After asking Lincoln then told her. "We, don't know." Soon Luan smiles and tells them. "You'll be fine. Just follow my lead." Soon the three smiled again as they followed Luan and walk onstage before they began to do a quadruple mirror routine as the Birthday Girl said. "Wow! It's about how we're all just, like, clones."

"That's what I was gonna say." One of the Tweens said to her as she said. "Exactly." Soon as the 4 finished their routine, the goth kids slowly give an applause, while they did one of the Fathers there said. "I have to get their business card." The other parents began to murmur in agreement as the Mother there said. "Well, I call the weekend of the 22nd."

Soon the goth kids start cheering and a single black rose is tossed onto stage showing Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Luan have done a great job.

Later

After the Party was finished, the 4 were heading home with their props and costumes while Luan is riding her unicycle Lincoln looked at her along with Leni and Luna and told them with a smile. "It was nice of what we did, but what we just did at that party was amazing out there." They blushed as Luan said with a smile.

"It sure was. I remember how great it was to get my first big laugh. Still my assistant guys for more parties?" The three smiled and told her. "Still your assistant."

When Lincoln noticed Luan was struggling a bit with some of the stuff she has before he asked smiling. "Let us get those for you Luan." Soon as he said that the three accidentally rips the bag and slip on the spilled whoopee cushions, causing them to land on them softly, which all make a gassy sounds, Causing Luan to chuckles as she tells them happily.

"You know, that's very funny guys. Here, let me help-" Before she finished her unicycle slips on another whoopee cushion, sending her flying, saying. "Whoa, good gravy!" She then lands on the whoopee cushions and the three as they look at each other and began laughing as they soon tried getting back up but falling back on the whoopee cushions again making them laugh again.


	33. Chapter 33

At the Louds House, it's nighttime with snow falling from the sky, forming a blanket of snow around Royal Woods and anything else around the area, while inside the house, Lincoln and the others were watching the TV news as the News Anchor greeted. "Good evening, everybody. Now stay warm and stay tuned . Because we'll have tonight's weather right after this."

"Oh, spirit in the sky, grant my wish." As Lucy asked wishing for what she and the other desire from the sky Lori soon crossed her fingers saying. "Fingers crossed." Luan sitting on the floor near Lincoln Leni, and Luna, kept both her arms and legs crossed and said. "Everything crossed."

Lily who's also sitting on the floor began drinking from her bottle, before letting out a burp as she laugh, while she did, Lola held up what looked to be a lucky charm as she said. "I got my lucky rabbit's foot." Lana soon opens a small case saying. "I got my lucky booger. This baby got me through preschool."

"And I got my lucky jock"

When Lynn told them, while stretching it, she accidently slings it into Lincoln's face, making him swat it away in disgust before looking over at Leni and Luna telling them with a grin.

"Guys I can't believe it, with this much snow pilling all over Royal Woods, we can be in for a snow day tomorrow. Tonight, we need to do everything in our power to make it happen."

Leni and their Mom Luna nod before Luna looks over at the screen and said. "Dudes! The weather's on!" After getting everyone's attention they all look back at the screen as when the three cross his fingers like Lori did, Patchy Drizzle in the News said.

"Patchy Drizzle here. Takin' on the weather, myself. Rollin' up my sleeves" After rolling his sleeves up he then said as the 11 watch the news waiting for the announcement of a snow day. "Takin' it on. Better put on the old snowshoes, folks, 'cause we could be getting up to twenty four inches of Mother Nature's dandruff. I regret saying that."

He then takes a piece of paper out and begins reading it. "Ahem. The following schools will be closed tomorrow." Soon as he said that the 11 all the Loud kids cheered hopeful. "Royal Woods! Royal Woods! Royal Woods!" As they did that, Patchy Drizzle began announcing the closed Schools.

"Beaverton, Hazeltucky, Huntington Oaks and..."

The kids look on in awe before Patchy said in a serious tone. "That's it." This sadden the Louds minus Sr. and Rita who weren't there as Lola said in anger. "WHY YOU LOUSY-"

"I'm just kidding. You too, Royal Woods!" After cutting Lola off they all started cheering in excitement now knowing there's no new School tomorrow and began jumping up and down, while doing that they began shouting. "Snow Day! Snow Day! Snow Day!"

Patchy Drizzle from in the TV also shouts. "Snow Day!" Soon Lisa appears and turns off the TV as she doesn't seem happy about the news. "This just in. There will not be a snow day tomorrow." Her siblings are surprised and stop cheering as she continued.

"Once I spray my super strength salt across the city roadways, we shall have no trouble accessing school."

They all boo at her as some of them began to throw pillows at her with Lola asking in a shout of anger. "WHY WOULD YOU RUIN OUR SNOW DAY?!" When she asked, Lisa cleared her throat and pulls a chart down, pointing at it with a pointing stick explaining to them.

"For every school day you miss, your brain functionality decreases by approximately point 0.006%" Seeing that this isn't a big problem since it's just a very, very small percentage Leni told her. "But Lisa, snow days are F-O-N, fun!" After telling her, clumsily spelling 'fun' wrong, Lisa presses a button, making the chart go up before saying. "I rest my case. Besides, I fail to see how frolicking in frozen temperatures like a bunch of nincompoops is fun." When she said that, Lincoln then tells her. "What if we could show you how fun snow days can be? Then would you call off the salt?"

When he asked the others began to agree with Lincoln and are excited to help Lisa as Leni said smiling. ""Yeah! F-O-N! F-O-N!" Lincoln, Luna and the others shrugged and began shouting too. "F-O-N! F-O-N!" After having enough with the shouting Lisa shouts.

"Fine! But only because I can't stand to hear you spell erroneously."

Soon as she told them, they began cheering as they walk off as Leni stops walking which Lincoln and Luna noticed, stopping too as she told them. "Wait, I thought we were spelling "fun"."

Later in the Morning

Now in the daytime everybody was getting out of the house to have fun in the snow all wearing snow gear with Lisa leaving the house last saying. "Okay, you've got four hours. Dazzle me or it's back to school for you truants." Once she puts on her snow goggles Lincoln runs over and picks her up before putting on the sled before running as he pulls it saying.

"Woo! Sledding! What do you think, Lis?" When he asked she told him. "I think my buttocks are cold." After telling him he lets go of the sled letting Lisa slide down a hill before she hits a rock as she accidentally gets off the sled while yelping. "And now bruised."

Later

After the little accident with the sled Lincoln was finishing building an igloo with Leni and Luna helping him as he told Lisa. "Here's another snow day classic. Snow Fort! Come on in. You gotta check out the built in cup holders." When the three went inside Lisa hums saying. "Hmm...Lacks crossbeams, low baring walls, a solid foundation."

"All choices that we made."

Luna told her as she tells them. "Hardly up to code." After that, Lisa touches the igloo, making it falls apart as Leni said now covered in snow. "Oh, It's collapsible too." Soon Lana comes in and asks.

"How about letting old Lans take the reins?" When she asked Lincoln told her. "Knock yourself out. My buttocks are cold. And bruised." After telling her Leni and Luna began to agree with him too.

Later

In front of the garage Lana was making a snowman as when she finished she said happily gesturing her hands to the snowman she made. "Say hello to Mr. Twig Arms!" Lisa examines the snowman Lana made and said. "Huh. So, what does Mr. Twig Arms do?"

"Uh...Nothing. But, he's awful jolly."

After telling her Lisa then said. "Perhaps if you valued your education, you could build something with more pizazz." She presses a button making a robot appear out of the garage before saying. "Say hello to Mr. Reinforced Titanium Alloy Arms." The robot soon searches for a target to destroy as it locks on the snowman and shoot lasers at Mr. Twig Arms brightening him red before exploding as Lisa said.

"Sorry, I forgot he has jolly seeking lasers."

Later

At frozen pong Lola was ice skating on it as while skating on the ice she said. "Here's the returning champion, Lola Loud! About to execute a triple salchow!" She soon performs her triple salchow and sticks the landing, before looking over at Lisa saying. "Come on, Lisa! It's your turn!"

"Based on water density, air temp, and the weight of a small human, that ice should give way in 3, 2..." Before she finished, the ice breaks, making Lola fall into the water and say. "Dang it." Lisa nods in agreement and said. "Dang it's right. I was one second off."

Later

Lisa was now with Lucy as they were what looked to be making snow angels as while laying in the snow Lisa asks. "What exactly are we doing?" Lucy soon tells her. "Playing corpsicle. It's my favorite snow game."

"How do you win? By getting hypothermia?" After she had asked, Lucy nods. "Yes."

Later

Behind the Loud House Lincoln was leading Leni to the backyard away from the others for the moment as they're trying to convince Lisa to not ruin the snow day, while walking Lincoln asked curiously. "Leni, why are we going to the backyard?"

"Oh, it's a surprise Linky."

After telling him he smiled and asked. "What kind of surprised?" Leni smiled and then told him. "It's a special surprise." After telling Lincoln they soon made it to the back heading over to what looks like a blanket setup in the snow, once they got over to it Leni smiled and begins grabbing the sides of her pants leggings of her winter clothes before pulling them down slowly, teasing Lincoln as she did that, taking them off along with her boots.

Soon after doing that she then started grabbing the sides of her turquoise undies and starts pulling them down, slowly too, Lincoln smiled watching till she took them off of her, after doing that he told her happily.

"Wow." She blushed with a smile and said. "Aw, thanks Linky." After telling him she began to shiver a bit becoming a bit cold from the snow as Lincoln noticed and asked. "Are you ok Leni?"

When asked, she smiled and nods before leaning forward, bringing Lincoln into a kiss, surprising him as he starts to kiss back before they began laying down on the blanket as while they lie on the blanket Leni through the kissing began to grab the bottom of Lincoln's pants before pulling them down along with his underwear, taking them off before putting them to the side with her leggings and undies.

Soon after doing that they broke their kiss and began to give a grin to each other as Leni got off Lincoln and began laying down on the blanket as while she did Lincoln sat up on his knees and began to put Lenis calves over his shoulders, while holding onto the sides of her hips as they positon themselves.

Lincoln then went forward and began pushing his member into her pussy lips, making her let out a gasp when he entered her, as he pushes further into her slowly she began moaning from it till he was fully inside of her, leading to him pulling his member out of her before pushing back into her pussy, which not only makes them go faster but also is helping them become warmer.

After a few minutes of love making, they both began to look at each other as Lincoln said. "Leni, I think I'm going to cum." She looks at him and said.

"Me too Linky." They both then went into another kiss, going faster each second before soon cumming as Leni squirted all over Lincoln's member, coating it in her clear juices as he came inside of her pussy lips, making them freeze for a moment from the climax before collapsing onto the blanket panting.

Soon they look at each other smiling through their pants before saying each to each other. "I love you Leni." "Aww, I love you too Linky." After telling him they soon began laying down for a moment before soon getting back up, Lincoln soon starts to put his underwear and pants back on as he looked and smiled seeing Leni as she put her leggings back on, pulling them up and on before getting her boots an putting them on too.

After that they got up and began heading back to Luna and the others to see if they got Lisa to understand why snow days are fun so she wouldn't ruin it.

Later

In front of the house Luan was holding a bucket full of snow as she looks at Lisa and tells her. "Watch this, Lis. You're gonna love snow pranks." They both walk up to Lincoln who is rebuilding his snow fort with the help of Leni and Luna as Luan winks at Lisa, who's confused as she watches Luan puts snow balls on the back of his pants shouting.

"FROST BUTT!" This makes Lincoln panic and shiver before running shouting as Leni and Luna run after him to help get the snow outta his pants. "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold!"

As Luan laughs she says. "Oh, man. Classic Luan." Lincoln who's still shivering's said. "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold!" Lisa then researches on her phone and tells Luan. "Uh...As the famous Shackleton expedition has shown us, losing a buttock to frostbite is no laughing matter."

"Eesh, I'd really like to make a crack right now. But, it's snow time to be cheeky." She begins laughing and asks. "Get it?" Lisa tells her. "Unfortunately, yes."

Later

Lynn and Lisa are on a bobsled while their siblings watched them as Lynn said. "Representing Royal Woods in the World Bobsled Finals, it's Lynn and Lisa Loud! Oh, yeah!" She starts the sled on the slope as out of fright Lisa tells her in a shout.

"Woah, woah, woah...Stop!"

Soon Lynn slips and accidentally lets the sled move away without her and says noticing Lisa's still on it. "Uh-oh." Lisa then said as she went down. "I can't see this ending well." As she goes really fast she flies off from her sled screaming in panic and falls in the snow, making the others gasp and come to her location, with Lincoln nervously asks. "Umm.. Snow angels?"

"It's over, guys. Snow days are both pointless and a health hazard. Ergo, I shall unleash the salt." When she told them they all minus Lisa began shouting. "NOOOOOOOO!"

Later

As they were all following Lisa they began to complain at her as Lincoln said. "Aw, come on! Seriously?" Lisa said as she continues walking. "My decision is final. You cannot talk me out of it." Someone then throws a snowball at her, suddenly changing her expression to anger as she asked.

"Alright, who did that?"

They all move away and reveal that it was Lana as she noticed and said. "Aw, you finks!" Lisa points and tells her. "You've poked a bear, my friend." Lana gives a slight laugh and asked. "What are you going to do-" she's suddenly been hit in the face with a snowball by Lisa who said surprised.

"Huh. That was actually quite satisfying." She makes another snowball as Lynn helps Lana up with Lincoln and says. "Here, Lana." Lincoln soon said. "Let's help you up."

Lisa then throws a snowball at Lana again, and the others as well saying. "Hey, this is kind of-" "Fun?" When Lincoln asked Lisa told them. "Yes, F-O-N, fun." When she told them spelling fun incorrectly they all began to have fun with the snowballs, making them before throwing them at each other laughing.

Nighttime

Inside the house Lincoln was blowing hot air at his hot cocoa which he began drinking as Leni and Luna who had hot cocoa too did the same as well before Lisa said. "Hey, guys. Thanks for today. You made a snow day convert out of me." Lincoln and the others smiled and told her.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun. Especially since Patchy said back to school tomorrow." When he told her she gets surprised by the news he told her and smiles having a idea.

Later

The next day, the Leni, Luna and their sisters came into Lincoln's room while he is still sleeping smiling as Lynn woke him up saying. "Lincoln, wake up! It's a snow day miracle."

"Lynn, what are you talking about?" When he asked Lori joyfully tells him. "Look outside!" Soon he looks out the window of his room and see it's another snow day as he said. "What in the what? How is this even possible?"

When he asked Lana then told them. "Oh, my lucky booger worked again!" Before Lisa makes the sound of a buzzer before telling them. "Incorrect. I called some friends at NASA. They pulled a few strings, and a little cloud-seedding later, we have ourselves another snow day." Lincoln smiled and said.

"That is awesome! Thanks, Lisa."

Lana said as she looks in the small container she has and says. "Aw, I still think that was you, Lucky B."

Outside

As it's snowing Lincoln was sledding with Leni and Luna as they shouted loudly. "YEAH!" Suddenly, Lisa blasts snowballs at them, which Luna spots and covers Lincoln and Leni to protect them as the snowballs hits them, making the three crash into a tree where a pile of snow falls onto them as Lisa laughs before saying. "There's nothing like another whole day of lobbing frozen projectiles. WOO HOO! Snow day!"

Meanwhile

In front of the garage again, Lana was making another snowman as she smiled and said. "Ah. Even better." Suddenly, Lisa starts firing snowballs and makes a hole on the snowman who soon collapses from the holes in its body making Lana gasp and shout. "Mr. Twig Arms Jr.!" Lisa laughs and said.

"Look alive, Lana! Mr. Twig Arms sure doesn't."

Meanwhile

At the snowy mountain Lynn was riding her sled down it when suddenly Lisa appears on her own one saying. "Hey, Lynn!" she then busts out a snowball Gatling gun and shouts. "Say hello to my not-so-little friend." She laughs and begins shooting snowballs at her sister shouting insanely excitedly.

"Snow daaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

This makes Lynn try to block the snow before falling into Lincoln's fort which he, Leni, Luna were in as they said. "Dang it."

Later

In front of the house outside Lisa comes by with a bazooka loaded with snow as she shouts. "Hey, guys! I want to show you my latest invention: the Ultra Snowzooka! Patent pending." She begins looking around and notices none of them are around and asked. "Guys? Where'd they go?" Unaware to her they're inside the house as Lincoln said.

"Sheesh! We've created a monster!" Lori then tells them in relief. "At least we're safe in here." Lucy then said. "Yeah. It's not like she can bring snow inside the house."

Suddenly shots of snow were blasted at them, making them yelp at their ambush as it revealed to be Lisa who said. "Behold, my latest latest invention! Indoor snow! Patent pending!" She starts shooting snowballs and laughs while her siblings run off terrified.

Minutes later

Inside Leni and Lori's room Lori was hiding in her room's closet on her tablet talking to Clyde telling him. "Boo Boo Bear, Lisa is literally out of control." She then pants in fear from the running as Lisa opens the door and tells her. "On the contrary, I've never felt more in control, or more alive!" She then looks at the tablet and says to Clyde "She'll have to call you back, Boo Boo Bear."

"I love you."

When she told him Lisa shoots her with snow, covering the phone's camera, and it shuts off shocking Clyde, as at the doorway of Lola and Lana's room, the door opens revealing Lana who's checking outside of her room and runs to the bathroom, as when the door closes the sound of snow is pelted in the bathroom with a scream as Lana leaves pulling her dungarees back up asking as Lisa laughs evilly.

"Is nothing sacred?!"

Meanwhile

Inside the fireplace Lincoln, Luna and Leni were hiding in the fireplace as Luna said quietly. "We should be safe under here kids." Leni then holds a bag of brown nuts and said quietly with a smile "I brought chestnuts for roasting."

"YOO HOO!" They look up and see Lisa from the opening top of the chimney and say. "Here's Jack Frost nipping at your nose!" Luna then covers Lincoln and Leni as Lisa shoots snow down the chimney at them as Lincoln said. "Oh, shoot." Soon the snow covers them both.

Meanwhile

Inside the walls, Lucy was hiding from Lisa in the vents, while she was she said. "That maniac will never find me here." Lynn then shows up unsurprisingly not scaring Lucy as she asked. "Mind if I join you?" Lucy nods and tells her. "It's pretty crowded up here with me and the spirits. But I think there's room next to Great Grandma Harriet." Lynn sits next to her and says relived.

"Phew! Oh, safe at last!"

Soon a giant snowball rolls towards them both as they panic and run away from it as Lynn shouts. "Move it, Grandma!" Soon Snow splatters outside the vent as the scream is heard sounding not from Lynn nor Lucy.

Later at night

In the living room the Loud kids were at the living room wishing to end snow days this year as Lucy said. "Oh, spirit in the sky. End this madness." Lori who's fingers are crossed pleaded. "Please, please. No more snow!" Luan agrees as her arms and legs are crossed. "Yeah, I can't take another day of this." Same from before Lily drinks from her bottle, before she burps and laughs as Lola asked.

"How do you reverse a rabbit's foot?" Lana said to her lucky, yet nasty charm. "Lucky B, You've gone too far!" Luna then told them as she held Lincoln and Leni close. "Dudes! It's on!"

Patchy Drizzle appears on the TV again for the weather and says. "Well, no one saw this coming but it looks like we're in for another foot of snow tonight! And that's gonna mean-" The Loud kids gasp as he says. "School closings!' They then groan sadly with Lisa shouting excitedly.

"YESSS! Thank you, NASA! You punks ready for tomorrow? 'Cause my snow powered tank sure is!"

She then clicks a button as everyone of them in the living room looks outside and sees a tank which'll send more snow as they, except Lisa shouts. "NOOOOO!" She looks at them as Lincoln tells her. "Lisa, please, enough! You have to call off the snow day." She then tells them.

"Sorry, bub. Cloud-seeding isn't exactly reversible." When she told them Lincoln then reminds her. "Then use your special salt!" After telling her she then told them. "But I'm really looking forward to another snow day. You guys convinced me, they are F-O-N, fun!"

"I think we've had enough fun."

When he told her, Leni, Luna and their sisters beg Lisa to call off the snow day as Leni and then Luan said. "Please! We gotta go back to school!" "Bring on the learning!" Lisa then tells them

"Well, I'm quite crestfallen. But if that is the consensus, I'll submit to the will of the majority." After telling them Leni then asked. "So...Going back to school?" Lisa nods as her Brother and Sisters cheer with Leni shouting happily. "S-K-O-O-L! S-K-O-O-L!"

Lincoln smiled and said. "Thanks, Lis." She smiled and tells him. "No problem, Lincoln. Best get ready for bed. School day tomorrow."

Morning

Lisa was sitting in her tank as instead of it shooting snow it now shoots the salt Lisa made as she said with a smile into a headset on the side of her head. "Well, Houston, mission accomplished. My master plan was a major success. I'm pretty sure my siblings won't be wanting anymore snow days." She then rises out of the tank and continues.

"And now that I've repurposed my snow tank to a salt-spraying, snow-melting de-icer, it's time for some real F-U-N, spelled correctly, I might add."

She makes the tank move forward and spray salt as the her Brother and Sisters follow her behind as they shout happily. "School day! School day! School day!" Soon Lincoln, Leni, Luna became confused in noticing something off as from what they heard Lisa say as Lincoln asked them as they look at each other. "Wait. What just happened?"


	34. Chapter 34

In Luan and Luna's bedroom, Luna was sitting on her bean bag chair relaxing as she's tuning her guitar, while tuning she soon heard a knock at her bedroom door and grins knowing who it might be and puts her guitar down and made her way to the door before opening it, revealing her two kids Leni and Lincoln, as she smiled as they said. "Hi Mom."

"Hi kids, anything you need?" When she greeted them before asking, they nodded before Lincoln tells her. "Yes. Mom...We were wondering if we could go and see this movie that's coming out today in the movie theater? It's called the Harvester, it's going to be really cool."

Leni nods and asked. "Want to see the video trailer of it?" Luna began humming before saying. "Sure kids." While smiling Lincoln and Leni looked at each other with a grin as Lincoln took out and turned his phone on and began showing the trailer of The Harvester to her, which shows a farmer holding a pitchfork as the narrator of the trailer said.

"He was a humble farmer until a drought ravaged his land." The trailer then showed the farmers farmlands have dried out as a tumbleweed passes by. "Now, he's found a new crop..."

The farmer suddenly then changed seeming to have a paler skin color, red glowing eyes, and a murderous expression as it then began showing scenes of the movie of a scythe's shadow going down as screams were heard and shadows of their organs flew into the air showing that the farmer was starting to kill innocent victims with his scythe and harvesting their organs in a cooler.

"Human organs!"

It then showed the farmer dragging the cooler with wheels with him as the narrator then said. "He is...The Harvester! Opens this Friday." The title of the movie shows up showing that it has a bloodstained scythe when it finished the two then smiled, waiting for her answer as she said with a nod. "Sure, you can go see it kids." When she said that they smiled and began hugging her and both said. "Thank you Mom." When they said that she smiled and said as she hugged them as well.

"Welcome kids."

After hugging, Lincoln and Leni began making their way downstairs waving their Mom Luna as they're going to the Theater and outside to the Van as Lori's going to bring them to the movie theater with Clyde as they're both going to see the other movie there which is Blarney the Dinosaur.

Later at the Theater

After a drive to the movie theater Lincoln, Leni, Lori, Clyde were now walking inside the Theater which is called, the Royal Woods Cinema, as they were inside walking towards the area where the Harvester and Blarney are being played at as while going in Clyde said to the two who smiled happily to soon go and see the scary movie.

"We're surprised you guys are going to go and see The Harvester. It looks way too scary. It's a good thing Me and Lori are going to go see the new Blarney movie!"

Soon an usher who's carrying around some Blarney hats said to them as he held up one. "Blarney beanies! Get your free Blarney beanies!" When he announced that, Clyde said smiling. "Ooh, free Blarney hats? I'll take two!" When he said that he was then handed the hats as he grabbed them and put on a Blarney hat as he handed his Gf one saying.

"Here you go Sugar-lips."

She began blushing as she smiled and said while grabbing and putting on the hat her Bf gave her. "Thank you Boo-boo-bear." After saying that the usher then continued giving away the free hats as while he walks away, Lincoln said smiling.

"We know it's scary Clyde, but it looks like a very good movie, we've been wanting to see it ever since we first saw trailers of it."

"Yeah!" When Leni said that smiling they then stop as the 4 of them looked and noticed Rusty, Flat, and Papa Wheelie all walk into the theater playing The Harvester as when they saw it Lincoln said in disbelief. "What? Rusty gets to see The Harvester? That guy cried when a bird flew into the gym the one time!" After telling the three that, Lori asks curiously. "Wait, what happens if Mom and Dad want to know what you both saw and find out you went to see the Harvester?" When she asked the two smiled as Lincoln tells her and Clyde. "Easy, we're not going to tell them and it's not like they'll find out." Once they told them Clyde then said.

"Okay, but you both know, Blarney has a song about that, guys." He then began telling them in rhymes of the song. "Everytime you lie. A leprechaun will cry. A fib to Mom and Dad. Well that's just twice as bad!" When he finished telling them that Lincoln then said.

"That's just a song, it doesn't really mean that, right?"

When he told them Clyde then said with a small smile as he soon held his Gf's hand. "Hm...Some songs do. Let's go in my lovely Lori." She blushed with a giggle and said with a smile. "Sure." As they both began to go in to see the Blarney movie, Lincoln and Leni then began to go and see The Harvester as the doors shut tight behind them as the movies began started.

97 Minutes Later

After all of the movie attendants left the rooms of Blarney and the Harvester as they began coming out talking about how much they enjoyed the movies, except for Lori and Clyde who were still inside the Blarney theater room as Lincoln and Leni were in The Harvester theater room still too as they both began to slink out of the Theater scared by the movie on how gory and scary it was as both Clyde and Lori touched their shoulder.

When they both screamed Lincoln then said after screaming with fear. "PLEASE DON'T TAKE OUR GALLBLADDER!" When he told them both Lori and Clyde noticed how scary the movie was as Lori said with a raised eyebrow. "Guess we don't have to ask how the movie was." When she said that her Sister Leni said. "We had no idea a man in overalls could be that scary."

"I'd say we told you so, but Blarney has a song about that. When someone is wrong, don't make a note. The truest friends should never ever gloat. Just cause you're the wiser-" Before Clyde finished his friend stops him saying. "Dude! We get it."

Later

After a long ride home Lori then opened the back door allowing the two to get out of Vanzilla when they did Clyde who was in front with his Gf, since she's going to drive him home then asked. "You two gonna be alright?" When he asked Lincoln then told him.

"Yes, but they cannot find out that we went to see The Har...Har...Har...you know, that movie." When he told the two that his friend then told him. "Ok, good luck, buddy. If you need me, I'm here 24/7. But not on Channel 2. That's for Blarnadoons only. Later."

After that Lori then drove away as she began to bring her Bf home as while they went Lincoln and Leni began to go back inside the house, but when they did Rita was there as she then asked them both after greeting them. "Hey, how was the movie you two?" When she asked they both then became frantic as Lincoln said scared. "What? We didn't see the movie!" He then realized and said calmly. "Oh, you mean the Blarney movie. Which we did see."

"Wait I thought we saw The Har-" Before Leni could finish her Bf then stopped her and shook his head no, as she got it why he did that knowing they can't tell Rita nor Lynn Sr. that they saw the scary movie, after that Lynn Sr. then said. "Oh, terrific!"

As soon as he said that he then noticed the two beginning to go up before he stopped them and then asked. "Hey, before you guys go up, can you go get the ceramic pumpkins? We're putting up the Fall decorations." When he asked they then looked at each other as Lincoln then said. "Sure. Where are they?"

"In the basement."

"The basement?" When Lincoln and Leni said that struck with fear Lynn Sr. then said. "Yeah, in the far back corner by the light that burned out. You know, where Lana's snake went to die." The two then nervously gulped and went to the basement door and began to open it, when they did they tried to turn the light on, but it didn't work as when it didn't they both said. "Seriously?"

After saying that they began to go down the steps and hear a deep scary voice. "I will get you." This made them scream as Leni asked. "Like, who said that?" They look down and noticed she was stepping on a talking doll as it then said in the same voice. "I will get you."

She then took her foot off it as it then said in a happy tone. "Another cup of tea."

They both then became relieved as she then said. "Oh thank goodness, it's just a doll." As she picked it up they then began to get to the bottom of the basement and began to walk before accidently walking into a giant cobweb and began falling into a few things that set a Hockey stick to come at them, making them scream and gets out of the way as the doll's head comes off and rolls on the floor making them hug each other in fright as they shouted. "THE HARVESTER!"

"Lincoln, Leni, come back up! I just remembered the pumpkins aren't in the basement." Soon as Lynn Sr. said that to Lincoln and Leni, they ran back upstairs becoming relieved to be out of that scary basement as he told them both while pointing up. "They're in the attic."

This frightened the two as they looked at each other and then said. "The...Attic?" Sr. nods and tells them. "You know, that far, far back corner where there's no windows or light?" They gulped again, as they went upstairs and looked at the door to the attic as they prepared to enter it, before seeing Lola passing by as Leni asked.

"Hey, Lola! Wanna go look for decorations in the attic with us?" After asking she tells them. "No way. It's creepy up there." Knowing she's right they then saw Lucy who was walking by reading her poem as Lincoln asked her. "How about you, Lucy? You might find a bat."

"I know we will, but none of them are vampires. So what's the point?"

After telling them they both held hands together without anyone looking and began to go up to the attic and began looking around for the pumpkins but after going around they were then tripped by mistakes by a loose nail as they both shouted. "AH! THE HARVESTER'S GOT US!" They then rolled into a stack of boxes, causing a box of whoopee cushions to fall on them as Lincoln said. "HE'S GOT OUR SISTER'S COLONS AND THEY'RE STILL FARTING!"

"Lincoln, Leni! Becareful Up There With My Whoopee Cushions! I Mean, I Know They're A Gas!" After saying that she began to laugh as while she did the two then gave a small laugh, getting the joke she made as Rita tells them from downstairs. "Guys, I just remembered! Those pumpkins aren't in the attic! They're in the garage!"

After saying that the two then gulped again and left the attic before soon going down the stairs and outside toward the garage, but while going to it they then stopped when a mysterious voice from the other side of them over at the neighbors house then said. "I got hearts, kidneys, and ears!" After the voice said that gardening tool known as a hoe rises up and digs deep into something, making the two scream and say as they ran away.

"THE HARVESTER!"

When Lincoln and Leni ran off back into the house they were unaware that who they saw that they thought was the Harvester, was actually just their neighbor, Mr. Grouse tending to his garden in the moonlight as he was confused and said as he picks the vegetable basket up.

"Hearts of romaine, kidney beans and ears of corn. You never heard of a guy growing his own vegetables before?" He then began to head back to the front of his home and headed back inside.

Meanwhile

Soon as Lincoln and Leni closed the door behind them and got back into their home, they began panting from running too much as they both said. "They're not...In the...Garage." When they told them that, Sr. said.

"Oh, that's right. They're under the porch, in that dark claustrophobic crawl space where the walls feel like they're closing in on you the deeper you get."

Soon as he finished, the two gulped once more as he then said to their relief. "I'll just get them tomorrow. Sorry to make you run around, kiddo's."

"Phew." After that the two then began making their way upstairs to their Mom Luna's room now that they don't have to go after the pumpkin props anymore.

Meanwhile

In Luan and Luna's bedroom, Luna was sitting up on her bed, holding a notebook, biting the back of her pen, thinking as she was coming up with a few song lyrics, that soon stopped when she heard a knock at the door, getting up from her bed down the ladder before making her way to it as when she opened it seeing her scared Son and Daughter, her expression turned to worried as she asked.

"Lincoln, Leni, what's wrong?" When she asked they both then went to her and brought her into a hug as she then noticed that they were shaking in fright as she then hugged them close in comfort as Lincoln tried to tell her. "Mom we saw the Har-har-har...That scary movie we asked to see."

When he told her that Leni then tells her. "We're afraid that he's going to come and get us." When she said that Luna then held them close, comforting them as she then said. "Don't worry Lincoln and Leni, as long as I'm here I'll never let anything happen to you nor the others, and don't worry the Harvester's not real, I promise you both that."

When she told and promised them, they then smiled and began hugging her close to be in comfort as while they did for a moment they then looked at each other before Luna kissed her daughter on the head before kissing her son on the lips, after that they stopped hugging as she said to them. "If you guys need anything, just come to my room and I'll help you two."

Lincoln and Leni both smiled and then nodded to her as they said. "Sure Mom." She then smiled at them as they began to leave the room and get ready to take a shower as they're going to get ready for bed soon, now knowing they can go to their Mom, Luna when they need her.

Later

As it was nighttime now, after taking a show and getting ready for bed, Lincoln who was in his pajama's now, began to go into his room to get ready for bed for the night, before he went inside his room he then felt a hand grab his arm as he looked and saw it was his Gf Leni, as she asked him, looking worried. "Can I sleep with you tonight please? I don't want to be alone in my bed." When she asked he smiled and nodded to her before saying.

"Sure, and to be honest, I don't want to be alone in my bed too."

When he told her she then smiled and hugged him as they both then went inside his room and began laying down in his bed together, while they did they smiled as he said to her happily.

"I'm happy your going to be sleeping with me tonight Leni." When he said that, she smiled and said. "Me too Lincoln." After saying that they then began laying down on the bed while they did, the lights then turned off outside their room, frightening them as they nearly screamed before Leni asked. "What happened Linky?" When she asked he then told her hugging her close. "I think someone turned off the lights, let's try to turn it back on."

Leni nodded to him as they got up from the bed and began to go to the light switch out in the hallway near the stairs and turn it on, feeling relieved they began going back before it turned off again, making them go back to the switch and then turned it back on as it then turned off again, this continued two more times before Rita from downstairs then shout to them to hear.

"Lincoln, Leni, enough! Lights out!" After shouting that she turns off the light when Lincoln and Leni were about to go back, they immediately rush to the switch and turn it back on, which Rita noticed and shouts. "LINCOLN, LENI!"

After turning it off again, the two became more scared as it's too dark for them to sleep tonight, Leni soon looks at Lincoln and asks shaking. "What are we going to do without light to protect us?" Lincoln began thinking for a moment before smiling a bit as he tells her.

"I got it, let's ask Mom, remember, she told us if we need anything she'll be here to help us." Leni smiled remembering that and nodded to him before they began to go to her and Luan's room, knocking on it before waiting a couple of seconds before the door opened, revealing their Mom in her nightshirt as she greeted with a smile. "Hi kids, is there something you need?"

When she asked worried tone Lincoln asked. "Mom, could we sleep with you tonight, please? It's too dark for us to sleep in my room." After asking Luna gives a small smile and tells them happily.

"Sure, I don't want you both staying awake from being scared. Everybody needs sleep."

Leni and Lincoln soon hugged Luna, surprising her as she grins and hugs them too as they said. "Thanks, Mom" After thanking and hugging, Luna began bringing the two into her room as after closing the door behind them she helped them up the ladder to her bed, carefully and quietly to make sure they don't wake Luan, to let her nap, once at the top of the bed before they go to bed Lincoln asked.

"Wait, Mom, can we have milk, please?"

She gives a nod with a grin and said. "Sure." After that Luna then lifted her nightshirt up, exposing gold necklace and her flat chest to her Son and Daughter who she began placing her hands behind their heads and said.

"Let me help you kids." She then pulled them close towards her flat chest, soon giving away a gasp when they began sucking on her nipples, this caused her to moan as the continuous sucking caused milk to squirt out of her nipples which her Son and Daughter began drinking as Luna said through her moans. "Ooh, there you go kids, keep drinking until you're both full."

When she told them they then smiled and continued drinking her milk as she continued to moan from it, as after a few minutes she let out a gasp when her kids unlatched themselves from her nipples as she looked at them with a smile and asked. "How was it?"

"I was so delicious Mom." When Leni told her with Lincoln nodded in agreement, Luna then smiled and kissed her Daughter on the head and then kissed her Son on the lips, after that, she said happily. "Let's get ready for bed kids."

Soon as she told them they gave her a nod before they began laying down together while getting ready for bed Lincoln said to Leni and Luna happily. "Night Mom and Leni." They gave a grin and said.

"Night Lincoln." After that, the three cuddled close and began to go to sleep together for the rest of the night.

A few minutes later

After some minutes of peaceful sleeping Lincoln and Leni, both woke up from a muffled banging sound somewhere in the house as Leni looked at her Bf and asked scared and worried, quietly. "What was that?" When asked Lincoln looked at his Gf and told her scared, worried and quietly as well. "It sounded like it came from the kitchen?" They heard it again as he asked her.

"Want to come with me to see what it is?" She nodded and said. "Sure Linky, I don't want one of us to go alone. But...Hold my hand, please? I don't want you to be taken away or anything." He then nodded to her and said with a small smile trying to keep her and himself calm. "Sure, now let's go."

After saying that they both quietly and carefully left their Mom's bed, crawling carefully to the ladder before making it down quietly, soon they started to make their way downstairs to see what the noise was coming from, sneaking down with the steps creaking softly, once down they then stopped as Lincoln looked at Leni and said.

"We need weapons, let's try to find something we can use to defend ourselves." She nodded to him as they grabbed two of the closest things they can use as weapons which were a fireplace brush and pan, as they both looked carefully into the kitchen to find someone at the fridge beginning to hold something and say.

"I'm gonna slice you right down the middle."

Once the unknown figure said that, he started laughing evilly causing the two to gasp in fear and run away back upstairs to their Mom's room, as it turns that the figure was really just out to be Lynn Sr. holding a snack that looks like cake as he then began to smile normally and then said to himself.

"No. On second thought, maybe I'll just eat the whole thing."

While he went to go and eat the cake whole, Lincoln and Leni with nowhere else to turn, went back up to their Mom's room and fast and quietly closed and soon blocked the door with the chair, after that they then ran up their Mom's bed fast and began hugging her, waking her in surprise as she then pulled the bed sheets of notice her kids shaking and asked worried. "Kids, what's wrong?"

"The Har-Har-Har-" Before they finished she then began to hug them close in comfort, while she did she then said to them. "Don't worry kids, that noise downstairs had to of been Lynn Sr. or Rita getting a midnight snack, remember what I promised, I'll make sure nothing happen to you two nor the family, no matter what"

While she said that they then nodded and hugged her close in comfort as she smiled as they began laying down, while they did they then began to fall asleep, when they did they then began to smile in comfort as they began sleeping for the night.

Morning

As it was starting to become sunny as it's now the morning Luna let out a yawn and began sitting up along with her kids who began waking up too, they smiled at each other before Luna said. "Morning kids. Sleep well?" When she asked they told her.

"We sure did Mom."

She smiled, happy they got to sleep, after that they began to get out of bed, going down the ladder off it, once at the floor Luna then looked at the two and said with a grin.

"Go and get dressed kids, I think if there's a chance when we're dressed I'll see if I can make breakfast for ourselves." They smiled and then nodded as they then left her room to their rooms to go and get dressed for the day as they went to either the drawers or the closet of their rooms and began to get dressed in their day clothes.

Later downstairs

Inside the kitchen both Lynn Sr. and Rita were in it as Sr. was working on the ceramic pumpkins as his wife was checking the fridge, noticing something was missing from it as she asked him curiously. "Honey, have you seen the cake I baked for the school fundraiser?"

Soon as asked, her husband spits out his coffee he was just drinking, thinking she might know it was him that took the cake as he then said to her, lying. "No, I didn't see your carrot cake."

"How did you know it was carrot?"

When Rita asked now knowing it could've been him that took and ate the carrot cake, Sr. didn't know what to say as he froze a bit in his sentence. "I...Uh..." Before he finished he then saw Lincoln, Leni, Luna in their day clothes as he said to them.

"Lincoln, Leni, Luna! There you three are." When he said that they then made it to the table where a carton of milk and a couple of glass cups were at as they began getting the carton and began to each pours some milk into their cups which they began holding as they hold it, Rita said. "Kids, your father and I have been talking and we think you're both right. Lincoln You're not a baby anymore, and it's time we stopped treating you like one, and Leni we're sure you can handle scary things as well." When she said that Lynn Sr. then said to them both along with Luna.

"Hey, look. If you say you're ready to see to see that horror movie, we believe ya." Soon as he said that, Rita then told them. "In fact, we bought 3 tickets. We're going to let you 2 go and see the movie, and bring Luna along too, she might want to see it too."

When they were told that, Lincoln and Leni looked in shock with Luna noticing as her kids both dropped their glass cups making them shatter on the floor upon hearing the news, after that she said as she began bringing her kids into the living room after being handed their tickets. "Thank you for the tickets dudes, we're going to go and get ready, will be back when the movie's over."

After saying that she the three then went into the living room as Lynn Sr. and Rita stayed in the kitchen and continued doing what they're doing, as when the three went into the living room, Lincoln and Leni then looked at Luna and said to her. "M-Mom, we don't want to go and see that movie again."

She then hugged them close to her before telling them in comfort. "I know kids, but don't worry, I'll be here for you two. And we're not going to go and see The Harvester."

"We aren't?" When the two asked, Luna nodded and continued. "We aren't, we're instead going to go and see the Blarney Movie. It'll help you guys forget that scary movie." When she told them they smiled and began hugging her, glad they're not going to see The Harvester, saying. "Thanks Mom."

Luna began to smile too and started hugging them as well, after hugging she asked. "Ready to go kids?" They soon nod to her with a grin as they began to head to the front door and leave, heading to the Cinema Theater.

Later at Royal Woods Cinema

After a nice walk to the Cinema Lincoln, Leni, Luna finally made it as they began to go to the entrance of the movie theater and give their tickets to the booth for the Blarney Movie, once they went inside and got a bucket of popcorn with a soda drink, with the side of snacks such as candy and nachos the went to where to the Blarney Movie theater door, before going inside Lincoln and Leni stopped Luna and said.

"Mom wait." After looking to make sure nobodies looking, they both hugged their Mom Luna, Lincoln saying. "Thank you for protecting us and coming with us."

She smiled and hugged them too saying. "Aww, welcome kids." After that they began to head in, once inside the Blarney Movie started as once they were seated they began to sing along with Blarney. "Every time you lie. A leprechaun will cry. A fib to Mom and Dad. Well that's just twice as bad!"


	35. Chapter 35

As it was the morning, Lincoln who was in his bedroom began to wake up from his nap, as he let out a yawn and said to himself, noticing that there wasn't any ruckus going on outside in the hallway, as a matter, in fact, there wasn't any ruckus going on anywhere in or out the house.

"Ooh, the sweet sound of silence. That never happens on a Saturday. I must be the first one up." He soon notices the time looking up at his clock, seeing it was near the afternoon, the family usually wakes up at an earlier time. "Wait a minute! 10:00 AM? How could it be this quiet this late?"

When he asked himself, he got up from his bed and began digging into his drawer, taking out his morning clothes, putting them on while going to his door, opening it as he pulled his shirt down and on, before noticing the upstairs hallway is all wrecked as if some sort of tornado went through the hallway.

"Uh, hello?"

After asking as he took a few steps away from the door he suddenly heard a strange noise coming from Lola and Lana's room, looking, seeing 2 shadows in which are his little sisters the twins Lola and Lana, which he smiled and waved greeting. "Hey guys!" Soon they both came out of their room, looking sick, having yellowish eyes and pale green looking skin, making them look like zombies, making Lincoln laughs nervously and walks back.

"Oof!" He stopped noticing he had bumped into something behind him, noticing it felt the same height as him almost, realizing it was Lynn as he said, turning to face her. "Lynn, I think something's wrong with the-"

He stops mid-sentence seeing Lynn looks sick too as there were flies around her because of a sweaty stench coming off of her from being sick, making Lincoln scream as he tries to back away from the three and tries to open Lisa and Lily's bedroom door, before Lisa opens the door, as the hands of Luna and Leni pull Lincoln inside as he screams, he then was pinned to the floor by Lucy and Lori saying confused. "What the?"

"He looks okay, but we better check him." After Lori tells them that Leni checks him with a temperature scanner before looking at it along with Luna as Leni said. "986 degrees?"

Luna looks at Lori and Lucy and tells them. "He's good. Let him go." They then let go of Lincoln as he sat up and looked, seeing who was in the room as it was Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lucy, and Lisa, and asked. "Will someone please tell me what the heck is going on?!" Lisa asked him.

"Haven't you heard?"

He looked at her along with the others before she continued. "This morning our house became infested with an acute, febrile, contagious virus. Or, as it's known on the street-" A suspenseful music plays. "The flu." After telling him Lincoln realized it and said.

"Oh, that's right. With the 13 of us packed into 1200 square feet when someone gets sick, it spreads like the plague. And I'm not just talking flu, I'm talking...A zombie apocalypse!"

Leni, Luna and some of the others looked in fright from the last sentence as Lisa stated. "The first virus sighting was in Lynn's room." After telling them a Flashback began looking like an old-time movie reel complete with countdown starts.

Flashback 3...2...1

As the flashback started it began with Rita checking Lynn's temperature with the same scanner as she read it and told Lynn who began to lose her color from the flu she has.

"You have got a fever, young lady. You need to get right back in bed." After telling her as she leaves, Lynn sneezes and lets out some groans, doing the opposite of what Rita told her and begins to go downstairs, before making her way to the kitchen going to the counter where the carton of OJ is and drinks it straight from the carton, as she puts it down and heads back to her room Lana passes by her saying. "Morning."

After that, Lana went and grabbed the orange juice carton Lynn drank from and pours a glass of it into the glass cup she has and drinks it, unaware it contains Lynn's bacteria which began screaming as it goes down her throat, she burps before turning pale-green with yellow eyes indicating she's now sick and began to drink the rest from the carton.

"MOM! LANA'S DRINKING FROM THE CARTON!" As Lola shouts that from the kitchen entrance Lana walks by and coughs on her, making her shout. "AND NOW SHE'S COUGHING ON Meeeeeee..." Lola soon then became sick now too and begins moaning from the illness as she begins to roam the house ill like her twin sister Lana and their older sister Lynn.

Flashback Ends

When the flashback was done Lisa said. "Okay, the only survivors are you, me, Lori Leni, Luan, Luna, and Lucy." As the group is shown altogether Lincoln began to look at Lucy in fear and said panicking. "Wait! Lucy's infected!"

"Incorrect. I always look like this."

Once she corrected him Lisa then tells them. "If we wanna live to see another day, I suggest we initiate escape protocol ASAP." Her Brother and Sisters give a nod in agreement before Lincoln said. "I'm on it." He then gets his radio and calls Clyde.

"Healthy Loud to Safe Haven. We've got a level four outbreak." When Clyde was told by this he spits out the cereal he was eating and said shocked. "The flu?! Lincoln, give it to me straight. Did Lori make it?" When he asked, Lincoln looked over at Lori who gives a small smile before Lincoln hands her the Walkie-Talkie as she tells him. "Don't worry Boo-Boo-Bear I'm flu-free."

When she told Clyde, he sighed in relief with a smile and said. "I'm happy to hear you're safe Sugar-Lips." He then tells her and the others that hear him. "I'll have everything ready. Cot, medical supplies, and my patented heal meals. How many survivors?" When asked, she told him. "Seven." Luan then lets out a sneeze, making "Make that Six."

"Guys, no! It's snot what you think!" She then laughs and stops knowing this isn't good and tells them. "Don't worry guys, I'll leave. I don't want any of you to get sick."

When she told them, Lincoln got up and told her with a small smile. "It's ok Luan. But let me help you." She gave a smile as they went over to the door as she said. "Thank you, Lincoln." After thanking him he opened the door allowing her to leave the room, after closing the door, her stomach let out a growl making her clutch it and groan as she becomes sick like the others, as inside Lisa and Lily's room Leni asked worriedly.

"What should we do now?"

Luna then tells her Daughter as she placed her hand onto her back in comfort. "We need to escape the house. If we stay here we're going to end up getting sick soon too." Her Son Lincoln then said. "She's right everyone. We need to get out of the house! Let's move." Before he opened the door Lisa stops him.

"Wait! We can't just go out there with our proverbial keisters hanging out." She soon presses a button that opens up her and Lily's closet equipped with water guns, she then grabs one and fills it with some kind of substance saying. "In case we're attacked, this concoction will slow down the infected."

Lisa then accidentally blasts Lincoln with it, making the other gasp, believing it's one of Lisa's experiments before Lincoln tastes the concoction and says. "Tastes like chicken soup?" Lisa tells them. "That's because it is chicken soup." Lisa then hands a gun to him and soon the others before getting more soup before putting on a headband as they're ready to take the fight with the flu to leave as she shouts.

"LOCK AND LOAD, PEOPLE!"

After the shout, they all began to go towards the door, opening it as they are going to escape the house.

Meanwhile The Hallway

Once inside the hallway, Lincoln looked around seeing no signs of their ill family in the hallway and gives the clear signal as he and the others move into the hall, but while they did Lincoln who was with Leni and Luna behind the others, as before they continued to follow them he was brought into a secret surprise hug by Leni and their Mom Luna as she said. "We're happy you're safe Lincoln."

"I'm happy you're both safe too." As he said that hugging them too, they soon stopped hugging and stood close to the others as Lori told her Brother and Sisters. "Look sharp guys. They can be anywhere."

As they move onward and Luna signals them to stop, which they did as Luan's unicycle comes rolling out of her room and onto the floor. Just then, Lincoln spots something and warns her. "Luna! Three o'clock!" They look and spot the infected Luan who's coming toward them before Luna shoots some chicken soup into her mouth, causing her to fall over stunned by the soap as Lincoln shouts.

"Lisa! Six o'clock!"

They spot a contaminated Lola approaching them in her pink car, making Lisa load her soup gun and shout. "EAT HOT SOUP!" She then shoots it in Lola's mouth, causing her to crash while distracted by the taste, soon Lincoln notice another one which is Lynn before shouting.

"Leni! look out!"

She looks and screams before running over to them as Lincoln shoots Lynn with the Chicken soup, stunning her like the other 2 as after that he soon asked. "Are you ok Leni?" She nods giving a small smile saying. "I'm ok Linky." She notices Luna's not next to him and asked. "Where's m-" She's cut off by their Mom's shout.

"Dudes! Help!" They look over and spot her as Luan and Lola approach Luna about to infect her before Lincoln shouts as he and Leni ran towards her. "Get away from her!" Lincoln soon shot the chicken soup at Lola and Luan soon as they each opened their mouths about to inhale causing them to cease their about to be infecting making them lay on the floor stunned again.

After that Luna looked noticing her kids as Leni asked. "Are you ok Mo-Luna?" Instead of getting an answer they were brought into a hug as she said to them happily and quietly without the others hearing her except the two. "Thank you for saving me, kids." They smiled and said to her quietly too.

"Welcome, Mom." After saying that they heard groaning and saw Lola and Luan regaining conscious as Lincoln shouts. "Everyone Evacuate!"

While he, Leni and Luna run from his bedroom door, Lori, Lucy, and Lisa look over at them and nod as they head for the stairs, before stopping, spotting the sicken Lana coming for them, with the ill Luan and Lola heading over to them and the Lynn zombie is also coming from the other side, coming for them as Lincoln said to himself. "Think, Loud. You've seen a million zombie movies. Wait. I've got it." He quietly says to Leni and Luna.

"Guys, follow my lead."

They nod and see him start to suddenly do a zombie impression, which they began doing as well, with Leni unaware that she just dropped a pack of cough-drops she carried with her as Lucy spots their zombie impressions pointing at them. "Whoa. They're one of them now." When announced Lisa starts to aim and says. "In that case-" She's cut off by Lincoln who tells her.

"Hold your fire! We're just trying to blend in. Come on. It's our ticket to freedom." After telling them they along with Lori follow suit before they escape toward the stairs, once down them they smiled with Leni saying with a grin. "Yay, we did it!" She soon notices their missing a Sister and asks confused. "Where's Lucy?"

They soon look back up the stairs to see the twins, along with Lynn and Luan munching on something, causing Lincoln to say. "Dang it! We lost another one. She was so young." He then gets out the Walkie-Talkie and speaks into it.

"Healthy Loud to Safe Haven. We're down to five survivors."

Once told by this Clyde apologized to them for another lost they had and asks. "Sorry to hear it, Healthy Loud. Everything's set on this end. Quick question for the heal meals. Does everyone eat guacamole?" After he asked while mixing a bowl of the guacamole Lincoln tells him. "Affirmative. And hey, Safe Haven, thanks." After signing off he tells the others about to open the front door.

"We're tasting freedom in three, two-" After opening the door, they discover that their pets Charles, Cliff, Walt, and Geo are contaminated as well, making them scream before Lincoln says shocked. "THE VIRUS HAS JUMPED SPECIES!"

Once he shut the door Lisa tells them. "We can still escape through the back door!" Soon Lincoln tells Leni, Luna, and Lori. "Once we're out the door, keep a tight formation." They give a nod, before stopping, letting out a gasp to see Lynn and Lola coming right for them, making Lincoln shout.

"Reroute! Reroute!"

They soon escape from the two with Lisa saying. "To the parental dwelling!" As she ran the others didn't know what she meant before Lisa speaks to them clearly. "Mom and Dad's room." Once they understood and began running they saw the others approach them.

"Move! Move!" When Lincoln shouted that they ran into Sr. and Rita's room with Lincoln coming in last and shut the door the moment he's in, they soon spot Lynn Sr. sitting on the bed who Lincoln tells him. "Dad the house is infected. We need to get out through your window."

When told Lynn Sr. turns around, showing green eyes just like the others, meaning he's one of them, making the five gasp with Lori announcing. "We've got a hostile!" As they try to escape, Rita comes into the room as she has come down with the flu as well, shivering and groaning making Lincoln aim his gun at her.

"Mom, I hate to do this, but-"

When he fired the nozzle began to become clogged with noodles and chicken bits, noticing this saying. "Agh! Noodle jam! Why did you have to use chunky style?" Lisa tells him. "It's heartier!" Just then, as Rita approaches slowly, Lucy opens the door and hits her, pinning her to the wall scaring the five before Lincoln shouts. "AAAHH! Lucy's infected!"

"Again, this is just how I look. And you're welcome for the rescue." After telling them, Lynn Sr. gets up and limps toward the now six survivors, who left the room and soon barricade the door by tying a jump rope between the doorknob and the sofa leg. "That should hold 'em."

After telling them their 4 Sister zombies come out again heading towards them as Leni asked curiously yet scared as she stood close to Lincoln and their Mom Luna. "What're we going to do?" When asked, Luna spots the tissue box left on the couch and soon picks up and says.

"If you four need tissues, fetch!" After throwing the box Lola, Lana, Lynn, and Luan turn to the tissues and go for them, while they did Lincoln shouts. "Fall out!" They soon head for the back door in the kitchen, but before they open the door, Clyde contacts them. "Healthy Louds, come in!"

Lincoln grabs the Walkie-Talkie from his pocket and answers. "Safe Haven, this is Healthy Louds. We are just about out the door and heading to your location."

"That's why I'm calling. I'm afraid there's a bit of a crisis here."

This brought the six's attention as Lincoln asked. "What's that, Clyde? Go again!" Soon Clyde answers, but this time his voice sounds distorted and difficult to her. "I said-health issues-possible casualties-unless-" Soon the breaking up got worst before the radio dies out. "Unless what? Clyde!" When he fails to get a signal he says.

"Dang it! The walkie's dead! We can't leave without knowing if Safe Haven is truly safe!" After telling them, Lisa tells him. "I have batteries in my room." He soon says. "Looks like we're going up. Loud, you take point!" Leni, Luna along with Lori, Lucy, and Lisa became confused as Lucy points out. "We're all Loud."

Realizing that he tells them. "Just follow me." They soon leave the kitchen and begin heading upstairs to Lisa and Lily's room again, once inside Lisa began to check her drawers for batteries, saying while searching for the batteries. "Let's see...graduated cylinder, uh, test tube, enriched uranium, here we are. Two fresh AA's." They soon heard the moaning of one Loud they have yet to have encountered with the disease as when they spotted who it was Lincoln said through clenched teeth. "Don't make any sudden movements."

It's revealed to be Lily, who looked like the others that're sick, giggling sickly and she sneezing from the sickness, after sneezing again a green bubble made of her snot inflates from her nostril, soon when she sneezes one more time, the bubble to fly toward the 6 making Lincoln shout. "Incoming! Hit the deck!" They all duck, as the green bubble goes out the window, soon Lisa goes to the closet and gets one of Lily's bottles, filling it with soup.

"SOUP IN THE HOLE!"

Lisa then throws the bottle over to Lily's crib, which she crawls over to and drinks up the soup while drinking it Lisa tells the 5. "Let's go, everyone, I'd like to go taste that guacamole." They soon continue to head out as Lincoln puts the batteries into his walkie-talkie and says into it.

"Safe Haven, we're back in. What is this crisis you were talking about?" Clyde answers back telling them. "I made a peanut sauce for the Sante Fe egg rolls. But then, I realized someone might have a food allergy." When finished Lincoln becomes a bit frustrated since this entire time they would've been at Clyde's house now and asks. "That's the crisis?! We're fighting for our lives, Clyde! No one has a food allergy!"

After telling him he said. "That's a relief, 'cause this sauce really ties the dish together. Safe Haven out." When he finished Lincoln then said to the five. "Roll out!" They nod and follow him with Leni and Luna staying close as Lincoln checks downstairs and shows that it's clear before they run down, once they get to the kitchen and the back door he tells them smiling.

"We'll be tasting freedom in three, two-"

Leni spots the open window and sees something familiar coming in and says. "Hey! The bubble's back!" They gasp as the bubble has found its way back into the house and heads towards them before it hits Lucy dead center of her face, looking the same as she says. "Okay, now I'm sick. See the difference?" When she asked they looked at each other before saying to her.

"No?" She soon sneezes showing she's infected, even though she doesn't look any different as Lisa soon tells the 4. "Uh...Don't panic siblings. I'm sure we'll find a way out of this." Lucy soon sneezes on her, making her say. "Dang it."

She soon closes her eyes and opens them now yellow and pale showing she's now zombified as she and Lucy come toward the four who flee with Lincoln asking as he has an idea. "Leni, Mom, Lori! Help me with the table!" After asking for help, they nod and began to push the table over, blocking the doorway between the kitchen and the dining room, keeping their sisters from getting through.

"What do we do now?"

When Lori asked curiously as they hold the table back, Luna looks at the three and says while helping them hold the table back. "Kids, Lori, ugh...I got this...Go, escape the house! I'll hold them back as long as I can." After telling them, the three look at each other and then the back door before making their decision as Lincoln shook his head and said.

"No...We're not going to leave you behind." Leni nods and says. "We already lost Lucy and Lisa and the others to the flu...We're not going to lose you. You're our Mom...We love you."

Once they tell her that, she began to smile and says. "Thanks, kids, but how are we going to escape with them pushing against the table?" As she referred to their sick sisters and Luan, Lincoln had an idea and said. "Lori go, open the door. At the count of three will run for it."

"Got it!" After saying that she heads over to the door and grabs the knob opening the door as Lincoln says. "Okay! One...Two...Three!"

He, Leni, Luna along with Lori make a run towards the door, heading outside following Lori, making it out of the infected house, once outside Lori quickly heads over and closes the door, locking it as their ill Sisters just made it to the kitchen, soon after doing that they look at each other and begin smiling as Lincoln said happily as they began to cheer.

"We made it out!" After saying that, they continued to cheer as Lincoln, Leni, Luna hugged each other happily, happy that they escaped from being ill by the others in the house, soon after cheering Lori then told them. "Let's get the Van guys."

After telling them, they nodded and began making it over to Vanzilla, once inside Lori turned on the ignition and began to back up the Van out of the parking before driving it off to Clyde's home.

Minutes Later

After a little while of driving Lori soon parked the Vanzilla in front of the house before coming out of it, closing and locking the doors on the way out before heading over to the door of the house, knocking on it as it soon opens up revealing Clyde who soon smiled seeing Lori and the others A-OK as he said. "Lori you, Lincoln, Leni, Luna made it!" He soon began hugging her happy that she made it as she hugs him back happy too see him as after hugging he soon asks them.

"Wait, where's the other 2? Lisa and Lucy?"

When he asked the four looked at one another before Lori told him. "Oh...They didn't make it, they got infected soon as we were going to escape." After telling him he said. "Oh...But that's ok." When he told them giving a smile he continued.

"I know how we can help them and the others, follow me to my room." After asking, they nodded and began to follow Clyde to his bedroom stopping at his closet, which he opened up, moving his hanging clothes aside to show them the emergency gear he and his Dads have installed in the back. "Me and my Dads set this up in case a flu outbreak happened. If anyone we know gets sick will help them with all of this."

After telling them they smiled as Lincoln told him. "That's a good idea Clyde, when should we head back to our home with this?" Clyde soon looks at his watch and tells them. "In a hour. some of the things I'm making are still being prepared in the oven. We can pass the time with a little TV and after that will be ready to go." After telling them they smiled as Lincoln said.

"That sounds like a good idea Clyde." As they began to go to the living room, but while they did, Lori soon stopped Clyde and said. "Wait Clyde. Could we, spend some time in your bedroom please?" When she asked, giving a smile to him he then gave a smile too and nodded saying. "Sure Lori."

After saying that, they looked over at Lincoln, Leni, Luna before Clyde told them happily. "Will be back guys." After telling them, they gave a nod as Lori and Clyde went back to his bedroom, once inside Lori closed the door behind them, as after closing it they looked at each other for a moment before going into a kiss, soon after kissing Clyde said.

"I love you Sugar-Lips." She giggled and said. "I love you too Boo-Boo-Bear." They soon began to lay down on Clyde's bed, continuing their kiss passionately, as while they do they began to remove each other's clothing as Lori started to unbutton Clyde's pants, before unzipping and pulling them down, taking them off before putting them to the side.

After doing that he began to remove her clothing as he unbuttoned and unzips her shorts before pulling them down slowly, soon taking them off, exposing her light-blue undies as he put her shorts to the side, before grabbing the sides of her light-blue top before pulling it up, taking it off of her as once Clyde got it off he soon put it to the side too, leaving Lori in her light-blue bra and undies.

Soon Clyde grabbed the sides of Lori's undies and began to take them off slowly, making a blush appear on her face till he took them off, putting them to the side with their clothes, before she began grabbing the sides of his underwear before pulling them off as well, after she places them with the others.

After doing that they broke their kiss and began panting, smiling at each other before Clyde went forward and began kissing the side of Lori's neck, making her let out a gasp before giving away a couple of moans as he went down and began kissing her shoulder before going down to her belly, then her side, hips, thigh, and soon her pelvis, once there he looked and smiled before looking up saying.

"You're beautiful Lori."

She blushed and gave a few giggles before saying. "Thank you Clyde." After thanking him she let out a gasp and began to moan as he began kissing her pussy lips, causing her to continue moaning as she started to grip the bed sheets from the pleasure, seeing this, Clyde smiled and started to lick at her pussy, while doing this she said through her moans.

"Ooh Clyde." He continued when she said that as after a few minutes he began to place his lips onto her pussy lips and began sucking at it, making her gasp from it and moan a bit louder from it, as after a few minutes of doing that she looked down at him said. "I'm going to cum Clyde!" When she told him that he smiled and continued sucking as after a couple minutes she soon came all over his face as he closed his eyes, after she soon finishes, Clyde then opened them and began licking her juices off his face, smiling as he said. "That was sweet Lori."

She blushed at his compliment and said with a smile too. "Thank you, Clyde." Soon he began to go up to her as they began to kiss each other again, while kissing they got ready for the last part as they went into position, soon Clyde went down and began to push his member inside of Lori's pussy, making her gasp and soon moan as he slowly pushes into her.

Soon after he's all the way in he pulls back out and goes back into her, continuing the pattern as while he did they began to go faster after each second, while they did, Clyde looked at Lori's bra and had an idea as he soon placed his hands on her sides, bringing them up and under her light-blue bra before rubbing her chest, making her gasp as he did that before soon removing her bra.

After removing it he went forward and began to suck on her nipples, making her moan more as he did that, after a couple of minutes of going faster, they began to feel a tingling sensation building up inside them as Lori looked down and said. "Clyde I'm going to cum!" She gasped when he unlatched himself and said.

"Me too Lori!" They soon continued as Clyde went in and out of Lori faster, but after a couple of minutes when they began to reach their peaks they went forward and into a kiss before cumming, as Lori squirted all over Clyde's member while he came inside her pussy, freezing them in place before they laid on the bed, panting, soon looking at each other with a smile, soon kissing each other before saying. "That was amazing."

When Lori said that Clyde nodded. "It sure was." After that they began to lay down for a little while, as after a couple of minutes of resting they both got up from his bed and began to get dressed, grabbing their clothing they left on the side before putting them on, once dressed Lori asked curiously. "What should we do now?"

"Hm...I think we should get ready to go back to your home Sugar-Lips. The food that's being oven-baked is almost done."

Lori smiled and nodded to him saying. "Sure Boo-Boo-Bear." She then kisses him on the lips before telling him. "I'll let Lincoln, Leni, Luna know." He nods saying. "I'll go and get the food ready, we're going to need it." After telling her they began to leave his room and head to do what they're going to do as when Lori made it to the three who're in the living room watching TV as she said.

"Lincoln, Leni, Luna, we need to get ready and go back to the house. But don't worry, Clyde has everything prepared for us. Follow me." After telling them they got up and followed her to Clyde's room, in which she took out the biohazard suits and handed them one each as they began to put them on, including Clyde who came back over to them, preparing to head back to the house.

Later

After they get everything they needed into Vanzilla and drove back to Casa Loud, they were all inside getting ready to take care of the flu sicken family as while heading in with a dish of egg rolls and other food Lincoln said to Leni, Luna, Lori and Clyde. "Well, the escape mission was a success..." He then looked over at the ill family and corrected himself.

"For us I mean, but just because the others are infected doesn't mean that they're not human." They nod in agreement before Clyde said. "Plus, we'd hate to see all this good food go to waste." After placing the food onto the table in front of the sick Louds he then said. "Who wants Santa Fe egg rolls and guacamole?"

After saying that they backed away as they watched Lynn Sr., Rita, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily each grab an egg roll or the chips they dipped into the guacamole and started feasting on them like the living dead as food splattered out from the table as they eat.


	36. Chapter 36

Inside the dining room, Lincoln, Leni, Luna were sitting together at the dining table where they usually sit at, eating a small breakfast for the morning which was hashbrowns and toast which Lincoln and Luna made, with a side of smoothies which Leni made, as they were the only ones awake as the others were all in their rooms still asleep.

While eating Lincoln soon remembers what he was going to ask Leni and their Mother Luna as he looked over at them and asked. "Leni, Mom?" They both looked over at him with a grin.

"Yes, Lincoln?" After they asked he smiled and tells them. "I've been wondering. After we finish breakfast and clean up, would you both, like to go somewhere with me today? Like a date."

When he asked and tells them, they looked at each other and began to smile Before looking at him. "Sure Lincoln." When Luna agreed along with Leni who nodded in agreement, Leni became curious and asked. "Oh, where will we go together?" Lincoln hums before telling them.

"It's a surprise."

After telling them they continued smiling as from the place they're going to being a surprise makes the date more interesting, soon after that they continued to finish breakfast in which they did minutes later, as they then began to get up from their chairs and bring the empty plates, utensils, and cups to the kitchen to clean.

Once at the sink Lincoln started to wash the three objects that they used with the water and soap, before handing them to Luna who began to dry them off with the drying rags they use before handing them to Leni as she puts them in the cabinets or drawers they go to, once finished they began to walk to the living room as Luna said with a grin.

"Let's get ready for the date." After telling them they gave a happy nod before they began getting the things they needed for the date, once they got everything Lincoln said. "Wait, before we go we should leave a note, just in case the others don't know where we're at."

After telling Leni and Luna they gave a nod as Lincoln soon picked up a sticky note and began to write down that they went somewhere, when finished he went into the kitchen and placed the sticky note on the fridge, before heading back to the two and told them happily.

"Now we can go."

They smiled before the three of them headed over to the front door, opening it, heading outside on the porch before closing it, they then walked down to the sidewalk, with Leni and Luna following Lincoln to the place they're going at for the date together.

Later

After a while of walking, Lincoln began to look at the buildings they were passing by, checking to see which one's the place he picked, soon a smile appeared on his face, ceasing his walking which also stopped the two as he told them.

"We're here." They looked at where he's gesturing his hand too and saw that the place they're going to for their date is one of the most charming Establishments in Royal Woods, which as it goes by its name is called, Rock-Band Nova, a Rock-N-Roll eatery, as while looking at it Lincoln along with Leni noticed their Mom's eyes were glistening from the sign of the restaurant as Lincoln soon asks. "Mom are you ok?"

As Leni became worried and concern about that too, Luna soon began to smile before telling her Son and Daughter. "I'm ok kids." After telling them with a smile they looked back at the Rock-Band Nova seeing from the inside that it has a stage in it which a music band of any kind can go on to perform, as on the restaurant there's has a star above the name of it that's glowing bright and dim in a slow pattern.

"Like the place we're going to for our date Mom and Leni?" When he asked, they both looked at him and said happily. "We love it." After telling him he began to grin and began bringing them inside the restaurant, once in the building they were surprised at how it all looks from the inside.

Other from the stage, they were able to see that the inside looks like it's at a different time of day as it looks like it's midnight from the night sky ceiling and black wall textures as the carpet was made of a red carpet, the booths were even purple from the cushions with oak wood colored outlining as the tables were also oak wood, while the lights hanging from the ceiling were in the shape of stars, the one in the middle was in the shape of a moon.

"Whoa." After saying that they began to walk over to the front desk of the restaurant where an employee is at waiting for customers, as when they went towards the desk Lincoln said. "A booth for the three of us please." After asking the employee nodded with a small smile and began writing it down before saying. "Follow me to the booth youngsters."

After telling the three they began to follow the worker to the booth, once there Lincoln, Leni, Luna sat together in the booth, as once there the employee handed them three menus which they began to look into them at the page which shows what drinks they have as while looking the worker asks. "Anything you three want to drink?" When asked they looked for a moment before they each said.

"I think I'll have the grape soda." When Luna told the worker Leni smiled and says. "Oh, can I get the tropical drink?" After asking, pointing sat the fruit mixed juice Lincoln then asked. "I'll have the orange drink."

After they finished the employee wrote their drinks down they ripped the paper out saying. "Ok I'll be back with the drinks, take your time seeing what you want to order." the worker then walked away over to where the kitchen is at as once gone the three looked at each other with a smile as Luna said.

"Lincoln, this is the best place you've ever picked for our date."

Leni nodded in agreement happily as Lincoln smiled at them. "Thank you, Leni and Mom." After thanking them they said. "Welcome Lincoln." Soon they began to look down at their menus, seeing food and other things in them which look really good, while looking Lincoln asked curiously. "What're you going to get guys?" Leni and Luna continued to look in their menus before Leni told him with a smile as she pointed to what she's going to get.

"Oh, the funny colorful shaped gelatins and shake look nice." Luna and Lincoln looked at it in their menus and saw that the gelatin was in vivid odd molds as they were in the shapes of music symbols like those on music notes, along with the shake which is vanilla-strawberry.

Seeing what Leni, wanted Luna then tells Lincoln after humming. "I'm gonna get the slice of cake on the side and some mac and cheese." Her Son and Daughter looked into the menus of that and saw the cake she's ordering along with the mac and cheese which were in the shape of instruments such as a guitar, Luna's favorite along with others like the keyboard, etc.

"What're you going to get Linky?"

When Leni asked him, he looked into his menu and soon told them happily. "I'm going to be getting the star-shaped chicken nuggets with a side of soft-serve ice-cream." They soon looked into it and saw the chicken nuggets as he was right there in the shape of stars, as the ice-cream was in a bowl, after seeing this Luna soon asked quietly out of curiosity.

"Are you sure this is all you want to get kids?" They double checked before nodding to her with a smile, making her smile too as they soon noticed the employee, who soon handed them their drinks before asking. "What would you three like to order."

Once they were asked the three each began to tell the worker what they wanted to order, in which wrote down on the notes before asking them. "Is that all?" When they nodded, the employee ripped the note out of the notebook and said.

"Ok, your food will be ready in a couple of minutes."

After telling them the worker then walked off back to the kitchen to go and get their orders ready, while waiting, Lincoln Leni, Luna began to start their conversation to pass the time as Luna asked her children. "Hm...Anything you guys did special yesterday?" When she asked curiously, Leni grinned before telling her.

"Oh, yesterday in the morning, after I went shopping for some cloth and other products and came back home and finished making a dress that, literally, out of this world."

When she told them she took out her phone and pressed the picture icon showing them the dress that looked like the universe with blurry swirls of black, blue, magenta, and pink with little white dots spread on it, making them look like stars, amazing Lincoln and Luna both as they said. "Whoa."

"Leni I never knew you can make clothing like that." After Lincoln told her, making her blush as Luna said in a British accent to Lincoln. "It's like we're staring right into another galaxy luv."

After telling him Leni said happily. "Thank you. And this is just the model, I'm planning to make another one in case something happens to this one, and a few more." When she finished their Mom Luna tells her. "That's nice Leni." Soon after telling her Daughter, she looks over at Lincoln and asked. "What about you Lincoln?"

"Hm...I've been getting good achievements in my video games, in one of them I got a platinum trophy."

She and Leni smiled as Luna said. "That's excellent Lincoln. Platinum is an important achievement to earn." Leni nodded before telling him. "It's even the perfect type of bright thingy to add to clothing to give it that special shine." Soon after telling him she looked at Luna and asked quietly. "What did you do special yesterday to Mom?" She smiled and said.

"Well...I made some new songs, some of them I'm coming up with, but to be honest, I couldn't have made some of them without the help of you guys." After telling them they smiled at her and began to hug her as they said softly. "Welcome, Mom." After telling her as she smiled, they then noticed the worker heading over to them.

Once over they were then handed their food as the employee said. "Here's your order youngsters, enjoy the food and enjoy the show." After telling them before leaving they began to eat together as while they did, with Lincoln sometimes feeding Leni and Luna his food with them feeding their food to him too, began to hear music and saw a band on stage, playing music as Luna looked at her kids and said happily and inaudibly.

"I'm happy you picked this place for the date Lincoln."

He smiled at her and Leni saying. "Thank you, guys." After saying that they then continued to eat the things they ordered as the music continued to echo through the establishment.

Minutes Later

After a little while, the three soon finished the food and drinks they got as the band on the stage have finished their song, the employee began to head over to them and asked curiously as they began picking up the empty cups or plates. "Is that everything? Any seconds or refills."

"I think will take the bill please."

When Lincoln asked the employee nodded and walked off with the empty dishes and cups, along with the utensils before soon coming back with the bill, showing them it before being given the payment as the worker said to the three as they began to leave. "Thank you for coming to Rock-Band Nova, come back anytime."

"Welcome." After Lincoln said that he, Leni, Luna began to head back home together back home as while they did, a quarter away from the Restaurant with nobody around, the twos Mom stopped confusing them a bit before she turned and brought them into a hug saying. "This was one of the best places we've gone to for a date with you Lincoln. I love it."

This made both her kids smile, happy that she's happy as Leni said. "I love it too Linky." He smiled at her and said. "Thanks, guys." After hugging they then continue their way back home to Casa Loud.

Later

After a while of walking the three soon made it back to the house, heading towards the front door before opening and heading inside, closing the door behind them as they saw their family coming to the door as Lori asked as she and Luan smiled. "Hi guys, how was your day?"

"It was good dudes." When Luna told them that with a smile as Leni said. "Yeah, it was great!" After telling them Luan smiled and said. "That's nice to hear."

When Luan said that, giving them a secret wink knowing that the three went on a date together, as after that the trio began to head to the stairs as Lincoln said. "Will be back down guys, we're going to check somethings real quick." Once he told their family he, Leni, Luna went upstairs as they headed towards Lincoln room, once inside Lincoln said with a smile.

"I love you Leni and Mom."

He leaned forward and began kissing them each, making them blush before they kissed him back, soon after kissing they said. "We love you too Lincoln." Soon after telling him they smiled for a moment before Lincoln felt himself become a little dry from the mouth as he looked at Luna and said with a small smile.

"Mom, I'm thirsty." Leni nodded. "I'm thirsty too Mom." After telling Luna with a small smile, she smiled and said. "Don't worry kids, I got it." After telling them she grabbed the base of her shirt before pulling it up, exposing her flat chest, she smiled and placed her hands on the back of their heads, bringing them to her flat chest.

She soon let out a gasp when the two latched onto her flat chest, giving out a moan as they suck on her nipples, which began to have streams of milk coming out of them, squirting into her kids mouths as they drink it, while drinking the milk Luna looked at her kids with a grin as she holds them close waiting for them to finish, as she let out a gasp when they did and smiled as she asked.

"Are you full kids?" When she asked them both they grinned and nodded as Lincoln said. "It was delicious." Leni then said. "And sweet." Once they told her she gave a smile an began to kiss her Daughter on the head before kissing her Son on the lips, after kissing Luna put her shirt down before she and Leni looked at Lincoln and asked. "What should we do now Lincoln?"

Leni nodded as Lincoln began humming before saying. "Let's go downstairs to the living room. We can play a few video games together." After telling them they smiled and gave a nod before following him, leaving his room before heading back downstairs to play a couple of games.


	37. Chapter 37

Inside of Lincoln's room, he was getting ready for the Christmassy Day today as he started to pull up and on his snow pants while saying to himself happily. "It's the day before Christmas" He then puts on an orange sweater on over his head till he brought it down and put his hands through the sleeves and head through the neck collar before continuing.

"And there's no better time to be in the Loud House." He then puts on a Charlie Brown looking Christmas-esque cap before exiting his bedroom, before spotting Lana tangled in a scarf which he pulls off her, causing her to spin into the bathroom, he then walks over to his and Leni's Mom Luna who's at the doorway of her and Luan's room singing with her guitar. "Christmas time is totally rad! I want those gifts, so I won't be bad!"

She then stops her song noticing how bland it was right there and groans as she says. "Aww! Come on!" Lincoln then becomes worried and asked. "Having trouble with this year's Christmas song, M-I mean Luna?" When he said her name so the others minus Leni, Luan, Lori won't become suspicious Luna looked at him and said.

"So-I mean Bro, I'm stuck like Santa in a chimney!"

Luna is then inspired from what she had said and said with a grin. "Ooh! That's not bad!" She then starts singing a new song. "I'm stuck like Santa in a chimney! I've been good all year, so gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme!" She then stops yet again and says.

"Aww, rubbish!" Soon Luan pops out from the door near her, dressed as a reindeer and said as Luna and Lincoln looked at her. "I'll say! Those lyrics make no frankincense!" She then chuckles in a Santa Claus tone and says. "That's one!"

Luan then clicks on a remote resulting in a counter appearing with the number 1 on a Christmas tree before she told them happily as they smiled. "My twelve puns of Christmas are off to a great start. I've only got to come up with eleven myrrh!" She chuckles before realizing.

"Make that ten!" She then clicks her remote The counter now says 2 on another Christmas symbol as Lily passing by blows a raspberry, while walking away Leni begins to walks up the stairs wearing a red and green dress and ornament earrings as she looked at the three and said joyfully. "Hey, guys! I just made the perfect Christmas outfit."

When she told them the three smiled as Lincoln said. "It looks amazing on you Leni." After telling her Luna then became curious and asked. "But where did you get the materials for the dress from?" As if on cue Rita from downstairs asked confused and curiously.

"Hey, has anyone seen my plaid Christmas tablecloth?"

Leni then looks down and notices that she used the tablecloth as she then shushes to Lincoln, their Mom, and Luan as she walks into her room, while she does Lori who's on her phone, began talking to Clyde with a smile.

"Oh, don't worry about buying me a gift, Boo-Boo Bear. I mean, sure, it's our very first Christmas together" Soon through the call it shows Clyde, who's in the mall standing in the middle of it as Lori's voice is still heard over the phone as she continues. "and I'll probably remember what you give me for the rest of our lives, but no pressure."

Clyde who's in the calendar section of the mall was holding two calendars as he switches his phone to his other ear and said giving a small smile. "Right. Uh, no pressure, Sugar-Lips." He then chuckles and hangs up before looking at the calenders again before humming figuring out what to give Lori as he said with a grin while snapping his fingers.

"I got it!"

Meanwhile

Back at the Loud House Lincoln was at the bottom of the steps with Leni who's back in her turquoise dress, Luna and Luan as he pulls out two different boots out of a pile that are each one of their sisters but not none of there's as he said. "Oops! Sorry, wrong ones!" He then throws the boots out of the way as Leni said with a small smile.

"It's ok Lincoln." After telling him with Luna and Luan nodding in agreement he smiled and then had an idea as he said. "I think I know how we can get our boots." He then stands up and said. "Excuse me. This might take a while."

As he was about to prepare to dive into the boot pile Lola zooms in and says while appearing very innocent. "Hey there, favorite big brother! Allow me to dive into that pile of smelly sweaty footwear and find your winter boots for you." She soon then dives into the pile as the 4 looked on in confusion before Lola emerges from the pile with 8 pairs of boots as she gasps for air.

"Here you are, good sir and ma'am's!"

Soon the put their winter boots on their feet while Lola said in a joyful tone. "Two big Brother boots and 6 big Sister boots. Boy, they are stylish!" Out of the 4's suspicion, they looked at each other before Luna asked. "Okay, what do you want?" Lola in a quiet voice with an evil grin on her face tells them.

"To get a good haul from Santa." She then tells them in a normal voice. "See, contrary to popular belief, I am no angel. So, if I'm going to get on Santa's nice list, I have one day to undo twelve months of naughty!" After telling them Lisa tells her. "You're wasting your time."

She then comes over with wheels connected to a whiteboard with equations as she goes over to it and begins pointing to sections with a candy cane explaining. "Factoring in sleigh speed, time zone changes, and reindeer bathroom breaks, it is scientifically impossible for this so-called Kris Kringle to deliver gifts to the approximately one billion qualifying children. As you can see, X equals no stinkin' way." She then bites into her candy cane.

"Grr...You're lucky I'm being nice right now!"

When Lola told her as she left Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Luan look and saw Geo, in a Santa cap with a bell on it rolls by the Christmas tree which Charles' sleeping underneath, dreaming of sugarplums seen from his dream cloud, Cliff batting at the lights on the tree, both of them in Christmas sweaters, and Walt in a scarf flying to a partridge in a pear tree decoration laying his wing on the fake partridge before it falls down.

They then looked and saw Rita nailing a purple stocking for Lily to the wall at a distance from the fireplace where the other stockings are hung which are Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lincoln, Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni, Lori and both her and Lynn Sr.'s stockings as she said.

"You know what I want for Christmas? A bigger fireplace." Soon Luan who was sitting next to the three, pops up near Rita, holding a holly berry, smiling as she knew this is her time to say another joke. "What's that, Mom? I can holly hear you!" She then chuckles and clicks her remote saying. "That's three!"

The counter then says 3 showing the Holly Berry Luan has as Lily pops out of her stocking and blows another raspberry before getting picked up by Rita as Luan said to her as she picks up her yellow stocking.

"Lily, are you...Stocking me?" She then chuckles and clicks her remote as Lincoln, Leni, Luna chuckled too before Luan said. "That's four!" As she counts 4 showing a stocking, the three turn around a corner to find Lynn lifting a dresser and Lucy looking underneath as Lynn asked. "See anything?"

Lucy shakes her head. "Nope." After telling her Lynn puts the dresser down and winds her arm as Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Luan walked over to them with Lincoln asking. "Looking for gifts for Mom and Dad, Huh?" Luna then asks them in a whisper. "Have you checked Dad's underwear drawer?"

"Have we checked Dad's underwear drawer?"

When Lynn said that sarcastically Lucy tells them. "Guys, please. This is not our first rodeo." Soon a smell comes in as Lucy leaves with Lynn as the four walk in the kitchen wondering what the smell was as Sr. sung while making what was smelling. "Dashing to the stove..." He then noticed the four and said in a cheerful mood.

"Hey, kids! You're just in time to try the Crown Jewel of Ol' Dad's Christmas Eve feast." He then opens the pot and smoke comes out all over the kitchen as he finished his sentence saying as smoke comes out the window. "The Figgy Pudding!"

The four looked a bit frighten from seeing the Figgy Pudding as Lincoln soon chuckles and says. "And ruin the surprise at dinner? I don't think so!" Luan then had another joke to say and said smiling. "Look at Dad getting Figgy with it! Number five!" As it shows the number 5 on a Figgy Pudding symbol Lynn Sr. said.

"Ah, I love the 12 Puns of Christmas. Luan, you wanna try my pudding?" Luan waves her hand as a no gesture and tells him. "Sorry, Dad. Yule have to ask someone else. Get it? Yule? That's six! I just Sleigh myself! Ooh, seven!" She then clicks her remote twice with the counter going to 6 showing a Yule and then a 7 showing a Sleigh as she, Sr. and the three laughed.

Lynn Sr. then said through his laughter. "Sleigh!" After laughing Lincoln said to Leni, Luna, Luan happily. "Yup. Everyone around here is full of Christmas cheer." Soon they were interrupted by a loud shout from their old Neighbor, Mr. Grouse. "LOUDS! What's that awful stench?"

"Well, everyone except for our crabby old neighbor, Mr. Grouse. He really lives up to his name. Especially around Christmas." When he told the three who nodded in agreement they then heard Grouse shout again. "LOUDS! Turn down that annoying music! LOUDS! Shut off all those horrible lights!"

Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Luan were then annoyed a bit by the grouchy shouting as Luna said. "Sheesh." They then began to walk outside as Lincoln told them. "Well, we're not gonna let Mr. Grouse take away our Christmas cheer. We've got a week off school, ten inches of fresh snow, and this guy!" He then shows them the snow sled he has which they looked amazed at before he told them happily.

"The Fearsome Flyer 8000! Or as I affectionately call him, Big Red. And since we've been waiting all winter for the perfect sledding conditions to come this way, will each take a turn riding him."

After telling them they smiled as Leni soon asked. "Oh. Can I try first? Please?" When she asked curiously, the three looked at one another before smiling as Luna said. "Sure Leni. It's all yours first." After telling her with Luan and Lincoln nodding she smiled as when they began running off to go to the backyard they're suddenly caught in a net trapping them as Lana appeared and said happily.

"Woo-hoo! My reindeer net worked! Sorry, guys. I'm just getting ready for tonight." She then gets them out of the net while continuing. "I'm gonna catch one to keep as a pet!"

Soon Car tires screeches were heard before a crash and the horn blares, making Lana grin as she and the four looked in the direction seeing a car in a ditch like-trap as she shouts. "Woo-hoo! My reindeer pit worked! Uh, don't worry, buddy! I got a winch!" While she runs off to the car with her winch the four head to the backyard.

Minutes Later

In the backyard of their home Lincoln, Leni, Luna, and Luan were on top of a slide with Leni holding the sled as while there Luna asked Leni. "Ready Leni?" She nods to them while putting a turquoise colored helmet on for protection. "I'm like, so ready to do this." After saying that she then sits on the sled and goes down the slide, while she does the three noticed a rock at the bottom as in shock they shouted.

"Leni look out!"

She looks over at them and said bringing a hand up to her ear not hearing them well due to the speed she's going down on the slide. "Jump out?" She then smiled and said. "Ok!" She then jumped off of Big Red and lay in the snow which relieved the three who gasped when Big Red hits the rock, causing it to then dramatically fall into Mr. Grouse's yard, soon they went down to Leni worried as Luna asked.

"Are you ok Leni?" When she asked her Daughter with her Son Lincoln wanting to know too, they then noticed Leni smiling as she said. "Jumping off the Sled was perfect Mom, Linky, Luan, look snow angles."

When she said that getting up they looked at the snow angel she made as Luna said with a relieved smile as Lincoln smiled too. "Cool, but it's a snow angel." When told Leni looked again and smiled saying. "Ooh." After saying that she then noticed Lincoln wasn't in her view and asked. "Where's Linky?"

"Oh no, that's not good." When they heard that all three of them looked over and saw Lincoln looking at Mr. Grouse's backyard making them gasp as they saw Big Red there as Lincoln said worriedly. "This is a disaster guys!" They nodded in agreement as Luan said. "It sure is, when stuff goes into Mr. Grouse's yard, it never comes back." Leni then said. "Like my favorite beach ball for the summer."

When she said that a quick flashback begins showing a summer day, revealing Leni in her swim clothes with Lincoln, Luna, and Luan in their swim clothes with her too as they see the beach ball apparently in Mr. Grouse's hands in his backyard as he shouts at them.

"My yard, my property!"

It then shows the next flashback this time at night showing Lana looking at her toilet plunger which Mr. Grouse's holding as Lana looks sad as Mr. Grouse yells.

"My yard, my property!"

It then shows the last flashback which takes place on an autumn day showing Lola looking at her ribbon, which Mr. Grouse is holding as he yells while Lola looks angry. "My yard, my property!" He then cracks Lola's ribbon like a whip.

Once the flashbacks were done Lincoln then looked at Leni, Luna, Luan who looked at him too as he told them. "We're not letting Big Red suffer the same fate like the other things we've lost. Especially on the first day of vacation." The three nodded in agreement, as when they did they began to try to climb over the fence before stopping when they heard Mr. Grouse shout. "Louds!"

They stopped and got down before looking over seeing Mr. Grouse at his side window looking up at the roof where Rita's at with three festive air dancers that look like elves on top as Grouse shouts at her. "Take down that eyesore. You're bringing down the property values!" After seeing this Lincoln looks over at Leni, their Mom, and Luan as he said.

"It's too risky to go in right now with Grouse at the side window. We're going to need to wait till he's away from the left windows and come up with the perfect plan." Leni, Luna, Luan nodded in agreement and began heading back inside the house for now.

Minutes Later

Inside the living room after the four came back inside, Lincoln, Leni were both upstairs as Leni found something to make a new dress while Lincoln went to make a plan to get Big Red back as Luna continued making her Christmas song waiting as Luan waited too while trying to come up with another pun joke, as while they waited Lynn lifts the sofa, which is now missing its cushions as Lucy looks under it and told her.

"No presents for us under here."

Lynn then drops the sofa as she said. "Dang it!" Lucy then told her. "We could look in the basement. How do you feel about lifting the water heater?" Hearing this Lynn tightens her belt and says.

"Let's do this!" After that she and Lucy run off, as when they did Lori pops up as the music, Waltz of the Sugar Plum Fairy plays, before she tiptoes to the row of stockings and takes a yellow and red present out of Rita's pink stocking, sniffing it with bliss and sighs in satisfaction.

After that, she said to herself. "I don't think Mom will mind if I just peel back the corner a little." When she began tugging on the ribbon Luan shouts and tells her. "Hold it! You are mistletoe-tally busted!" This made Luan chuckle and click her remote saying.

"That's eight!" The counter reads 8 as it shows a mistletoe as Lori told her after sighing. "I can't help it. The sound of the paper tearing, the smell of the tape, that moment when you stick the bow in your hair." She then tries to tackle Luan asking. "Gimme that!"

Luan stops and tells her. "You gotta kick this habit, Lori. We don't want a repeat of last year." Lori's eyes widen as a flashback to the previous Christmas starts.

Flashback

Last year of Christmas it shows Luan, Lincoln, Leni, Luna and their family looking at Lori who is tearing open the presents as when she finished she began rocking in an unwrapped box with several bows in her hair with many unwrapped presents in the background behind her as she said after laughing. "You guys got some great stuff!"

Flashback ends

"You're right, Luan. I gotta fight this!" When Lori told Luan that she then told her. "Well, there's no time like the present!" This made Luan chuckle and press her remote saying. "That's nine." The counter then reads 9 as it shows a present, as after that Lori said as she returns Rita's present back to her stocking. "I can be strong. I will not open another gift until Christmas morning."

Soon as she said that, the doorbell rings, brought to concern Lori went over to it and opens the door, revealing a Short Delivery Man who said. "Delivery for Miss Lori Loud." He then stuffs a giant blue and yellow present through the door as Lori grabs the tag and reads it.

"To Lori. Open immediately."

She then stops reading and groans before saying with a hint of anger. "Universe, you are literally testing me." After saying that the Short Delivery Man walks away but yells as a crash is heard, with letters flying off before Lana comes outside. "Woohoo!" She shouts and runs over to see the Short Delivery Man in a metal cage and says.

"My reindeer cage works!" While getting ready to free the Short Delivery Man, Lori begins to now push her big present inside unaware of what's inside as Leni comes down the stairs in a white dress made of tinsel, smiling as she said. "Hey, guys! Forget what I was wearing before. This is the perfect Christmas outfit."

Rita from the dining room then asked as Leni hears her. "Has anyone seen all my tinsel?" She then shushes Lori and Luan who then comes over to her and says jokingly. "Oooh! I'm gonna tell!"

"No no no!" After pleading Luan pulls on the ribbon on her dress and says with a grin. "Just ribbon ya!" She then chuckles as Leni becomes relieved and laughs a bit from the joke as Luan presses her remote and says. "That's ten!"

The counter then says 10 as when it shows the Ribbon Leni begins to head back upstairs to change back into her normal clothing as it then shows Lola approach her mother in the dining room feigning kindness as she said. "Oh, mother. You've done so much to make this glorious holiday perfect. Allow me to look for the tinsel and after I find it, I'll rub your tired, aching tootsies." Rita then pulls paper dolls out of a box and says.

"Thank you, Lola. That's very nice of you." Lola gasps and faces skyward shaking her fist saying excitedly. "Did you hear that, Santa? She said nice!" Lisa then walks in the background with her almost finished candy cane, speaking in a sing-song tone. "Wasting your time."

Lola makes an almost angry expression and tells herself. "Control yourself, Lola. She's not worth it." As she walks off Lincoln comes downstairs with Leni following with her winter clothing on as Lincoln said to their Mom and Luan. "Guys I have a plan." From hearing this they smiled and began following Lincoln and Leni to the back of the house.

Later Outside

As the four of them were in the backyard Lincoln picked up a nearby twig and began writing and show the plan as he told them with a smile. "This is the plan." He then looked at the three and said with a grin to his and Leni's Mom and Luan. "The two of you will both go to the front door and sing Christmas carols here. When Grouse comes out to yell, Leni and I will hop the fence and grab Big Red here."

"Strategic genius Linc!"

When Luan told him Leni then noticed a puddle inches away from the plan in the snow and asked as she points to it. "Quick question, what's that?" The three then became grossed out and said. "Charles!" He shrugs innocently as he enters the house while the four go to start the plan.

Minutes Later

At Mr. Grouse's front door Lincoln, Leni, Luna, and Luan were there as Lincoln and Leni looked at the two and smiled as Lincoln asked. "Ready to go through with the plan Mom and Luan?

"We're in position kids." When Luna told them with Luan nodding in agreement they smiled as Lincoln said as he and Leni began to head back to their side of the backyard. "Copy that. Commence Caroling in 3...2...1."

As he and Leni ran to their backyard as fast as possibly Luna and Luan began as Luan blows a note on a kazoo and practices her vocals. "Mi-mi-mi-mi-mi!" She then gets out some sleigh bells, jingles them, as Luna takes out her guitar playing it as the two of them starts singing.

"Dashing through the snow! In a one-horse open sleigh!"

Mr. Grouse then answers the door as the two continues to Carol. "Stop your off-key Caterwauling! I don't care for Carolers." As Grouse annoyingly told them they continued Caroling. "Laughing all the way!" While In the backyard, Lincoln and Leni were about to go over the fence, but before they did Lincoln stopped Leni and said with a smile.

"Wait, before we go over the fence I want to do this first." He then went down to knees and lifted her sea-green winter coat a little before pulling her leggings down and lean forward as he kisses her undies where her pussy's at making her moan a bit before he soon stopped and put her leggings back in place while letting go of her winter coat.

They then smiled at each other before they hop the fence and go behind the tree before sneaking over to the crate and spot the sled Big Red, they then go over to a wheelbarrow which causes the logs to roll out of the way and make a commotion.

"Go on! Get!" After Grouse shouted, he then stopped as Luna and Luan stopped singing when they hear the clattering. "What the heck-Saint was that?"

Before he could investigate the sound Luna and Luan stopped him by stepping in front of him still to the tune of Jingle Bells singing. "Don't look in the yard! There's nothing there to see! Got lots of songs to sing! So keep your eyes on me, Hey!" Mr. Grouse passes by them and goes to check the backyard as in the backyard Lincoln and Leni pull the logs back into place before gasping as they hide as Mr. Grouse comes in and finds Big Red and grabs it.

"My yard, my property!"

When he shouted that to the Louds backyard since nobodies there and goes inside and slams the door behind him, soon Lincoln comes out of the logs as Leni comes out from the snow covered in it before it falls off her as they sigh in defeat before going back to Luna and Luan.

Later

"I can't believe we lost Big Red." When he told them as they nodded in agreement in sadness that they've failed to get Big Red as after that Luna started to play the Christmas song she's trying to come up with, with a little sadness in her tone. "Merry Christmas, honey. If you don't have a gift, I'll gladly take money. I wrote it down on my Christmas list. If I don't get my prezzies, I'm gonna get-"

She then is cut off by Mr. Grouse. "LOUDS! KNOCK OFF THAT RACKET!" After shouting he then leaves his house as Lincoln said hopefully with a smile. "Guys! Do you see what I see?"

"A star, a star, shining in the night?" After Leni said that with a gasp when she looked up Lincoln told her still smiling. "No. Mr. Grouse just left. I can sneak into his house and get my sled back."

When he told them the three smiled before knowing what could happen if he's caught as Luna said to her Son while her Daughter and Luan nodding in agreement. "It's a good idea Lincoln, but you can't do that! That's Mr. Grouse's property."

"I know, but that sled is our property. I'll just slip through the doggy door, grab Big Red, and he'll be none the wiser." When he told them they then became worried as Luan said. "But what if you get caught and go to jail, what if the guards won't let us see you-"

She then is cut off by Lincoln who told them in a comforting tone as he hugs her, Leni and Luna. "It's ok guys. None of that's gonna happen, I promise the three of you." After telling them they then smiled and began to hug him too, while they did he then told them. "Plus, you're going to be my lookout, just in case." After telling them they then nodded to him as they got ready.

Minutes later

As Leni, Luna, and Luan got into place to watch and make sure Lincoln doesn't get caught as he sneaks back into Mr. Grouse's yard and rushes through the doggy door into the house, once inside he takes out his phone and says into it as the three are using Leni's phone hear him. "I'm in. Just keep a lookout for Grouse."

"Don't worry. You can count on us. we're not going anywhere." When Luan told him they then continued to watch as they took turns on the Binoculars watching, as while they did they then heard a swosh and looked for a second seeing a catapult which went off as Lana smiled and said as she ran up to it. "Yes! My reindeer catapult worked!"

She then realizes and said. "Although, it might not be the best way to catch a reindeer." Back in Mr. Grouse's house, Lincoln was walking in it looking for Big Red as he said. "Now, where would I hide a sled if I were a grumpy old sourpuss." He then stops and notices his sled and says in relief.

"Big Red!"

He then goes over and hugs it, before grabbing it as before he heads for the door he soon notices a photo and said in surprise. "Whoa! Is that Mr. Grouse as a kid? And is he holding a Fearsome Flyer 1000?" When he asked looking at the old kid photo of Grouse the phone on him rings as he presses call as Luna from it says. "Lincoln hide quick!"

"He's coming back in!" He soon looks at the door and sees a shadow figure of Grouse as when the door is about to open he began shaking with fear, but when Mr. Grouse steps in and unfolds his newspaper Lincoln is then shown to be hidden behind the drapes and notices he's missing his scarf, soon as Grouse has his back turned, Lincoln grabs it and hides again, while he did Grouse takes off his coat and hat and opens the drapes.

Before he did Lincoln snuck off to the kitchen, as he opens the cabinet it creaks, catching Grouse's attention as he checks the cabinet only to find that it's empty and steps on something, which turns out to be Lincoln's hand, as when Lincoln was about to yelp in pain he stops himself and quickly and quietly sneaks away, when he did Mr. Grouse began to shiver and say.

"Hoo...Cold."

When he went to his living room he lights a match to throw into his fireplace while a pair of eyes pop out of it revealing to be Lincoln as to his luck the match was blown out from a gust of air as Grouse noticed that and that there was no wood in the fireplace and said. "Aw, dang. All out of wood." When he left to get more wood, Lincoln comes out of the fireplace and heads to the back door only to get caught.

"Gotcha!" When Grouse shouts that Lincoln screams and launches his sled into the air only for it to crash and shatter into a bunch of pieces which he notices and said upset. "Big Red!"

Mr. Grouse then tells him. "Serves you right, you little thief!" Lincoln looks at him and points out. "I'm not a thief! You're the thief! You stole my sled and now it's broken!" Grouse then tells him as he said before. "My yard, my property! I'm calling your folks right now!" He then starts to dial the number for the Loud House.

"They'll straighten you out."

When he told Lincoln it begins to show what's going on back at him as while the phone is ringing it was unable to be heard as there's too much going on involving the Sisters for them to hear it as Rita's nailing a wreath on the doorway, Lola's holding the ladder for her, Lynn's lifting Lucy who's looking through a vent for presents, Lisa's reading a science book, Lori's still fighting the urge to open her giant present, and Lily's chasing Cliff and the two of them get nabbed in another of Lana's reindeer traps.

"YEEEEEES!"

As she shouts that it goes back to Mr. Grouse's home as he says while putting his phone back down. "No one's answering. Probably can't even hear the phone over all that racket." He then drags Lincoln to the fireplace and tells him.

"Till I reach your folks, you can clean up the mess you made." After handing Lincoln a broom he asks him "Why do you have to be so mean all the time? I just wanted my sled back." After he points to the photo he saw earlier he continues "You of all people should understand that. You had one, too."

Mr. Grouse then tilts the photo down and tells him. "Stop snoopin' and start sweepin'!" They then hear the phone ring as he said. "Ah, that's probably them. Get to work!" Lincoln then angrily sweeps as Mr. Grouse goes to answer saying.

"Hello? Oh, hey, Junie. Sorry I didn't call back." From hearing this Lincoln stops sweeping and listens carefully as Mr. Grouse says, sadly. "No, it doesn't look like I'm gonna make it back for Christmas after all. I'm sorry. I know it's been five years, but I just don't have the money to travel this Christmas."

Lincoln then notices a photo of Mr. Grouse with his family and feels sorry as he hears him say. "Tell the girls Uncle Buddy says hi and loves them whole bunches. I miss you, too." He then hangs up and comes back saying. "I thought I told you to clean up your mess!"

"I didn't know you were from a big family."

Mr. Grouse then asked curiously. "What's it to ya?" Lincoln soon tells him. "Well, it's just, it must be hard not to see them at Christmas." After hearing this Grouse shouts. "Enough! Go on home!" He then shows Lincoln the door as before he left he asked. "So, you're not gonna tell my parents?"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" After Lincoln leaves, Grouse slams the door on him, after learning what he found out, Lincoln feels terrible for him until he gets an idea, he then heads back over to his house as Leni, Luna, Luan pop out of their hiding spot to watch as Leni asked worriedly. "Lincoln are you ok?"

Lincoln looked at her and said. "Yeah. But the bad news is, rescuing Big Red was a bust. But it's ok, the good news is we've got a new mission. I'll tell you once the plan is all set." After telling them they smiled and gave a nod before the four of them went back into the house.

Minutes Later

Inside the Loud House, Lily was now chasing Geo, Lola was vacuuming and dusting, Luan's making a popcorn string, Lisa's still reading her book, and Lucy is contacting spirits as Lynn watches on with hope. "Oh, Ghost of Christmas Past...Reveal to us where the presents are hidden."

"What'd he say? What'd he say?" When Lynn asked anxiously Luan told them with a smile. "You two definitely have the Christmas spirit!" She then chuckles and presses her remote saying. "That's eleven!" As the counter now reads 11 with a spirit, it shows Cliff avoid a bear trap Lana laid out as Lori who's stir-crazy for the large gift said. "Can't take it any longer! MUST OPEN!"

When she rushes toward her present Lana lassos her with the lights saying. "Whoa, girl!" While dragging her back Luna looks at them and asks. "Guys, can you chill? I'm trying to write and I'm down to the wire!" She's then inspired by this and said happily. "Ooh! Maybe that's it!" She soon starts playing her guitar before singing.

"Down to the wire! Santa's on fire!"

She soon groans and says. "I'm never gonna get this!" Soon after she says that Lincoln comes downstairs to let the others know what the plan is and what's going on as he said. "Guys!" He soon notices the craziness going on from his Sisters as it was so loud his Mom/Gf and Gf, Luna and Luan can't hear him as only Leni did since he told her, as when she came downstairs she asked while in a new Christmas outfit.

"Okay, forget that old rag I was wearing before. This is the perfect Christmas outfit!" Soon Rita notices something amiss by the chimney and asked. "What happened to the stockings? Seriously, why does everything keep disappearing?" Leni then shushes not wanting Rita to know she's wearing as Lincoln then shouts. "GUYS!"

He still can't get their attention as Leni notice a bump in one of the stockings she's wearing before Lily pops out of one of them, just then, a foul stench hits both their nostrils including Lincoln's as Leni said. "Oh, Lily, you didn't!" Just then Lynn Sr. enters with the figgy pudding as he said.

"Hey hey hey! I need a taste tester for my figgy pudding!" Leni who plugged her nose then unplugged it and said to Lily. "Oh, phew. It wasn't you." After telling her Lola goes up to Sr. and said in a fake cheerful tone. "I'll do it, Daddy! Your figgy pudding is always the highlight of my Christmas!"

She then looks up the skyward desperately. "You're seeing this, right, Santa?" After she asked Lisa told her while almost done with her candy cane. "Truly pathetic." Her dad then feeds Lola some of the pudding as she gives a gross expression saying as she chews it forcefully. "Mmm...Figgy!"

"GUYS! WOULD YOU JUST STOP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND?!"

When he asked getting his Sisters attention along with Luna and Luan who didn't hear him till now as they realized what he's about to talk about and walked over to him and Leni as Lincoln said to Lori and their Sisters. "I was just in Mr. Grouse's House." They each minus Leni, Luna, Luan began complaining about their neighbor with Lola and Lynn saying. "That big meanie?"

"He dresses, like, horribly!"

Lori then said. "He is literally awful!" When they finished Lincoln then said. "He's not that bad. Well, he is, but now I think I know why." He then begins to explain to them and the three what had happened when he was inside of Mr. Grouse's house.

Later

After explaining to them as time passes, Lincoln finishes telling them why Mr. Grouse is the way he is saying. "And then he told me to leave." When finished the three and their Sisters had their heartstrings tugged upon hearing this saddening truth of their neighbor.

"That is literally so sad!" When Lori said that on the edge of tears as Lana said oppressed. "I can't believe he has a big family, too." Luan then said sorrowfully of the story. "And he can't be with them? That's awful!" Leni then said. "Seeing all of us together must make him miss them even more."

Lisa then said in her normal tone. "Usually, I'm impervious to human emotions, but..." She suddenly bursts into tears and sobs over the news as Lola said remorsefully. "No wonder he's such a grumpy-butt this time of year." Luna then asks. "How did we not notice this?"

"Maybe because we've been so caught up in the hustle and bustle of the holidays."

When Lori finished with her hand on her present Lynn then said. "Yeah. We were so worried about what we were getting." Lucy then blows out her candles. "When we should have been worried about what we were giving." When she said that Lola then said. "And isn't that what Christmas is all about?" Luna then gasps with inspiration and said with a smile to her kids, along with Luan and the others.

"Dudes! That's it! No wonder I couldn't nail my song! I've been going about it all wrong!" As she begins to go upstairs, she stops midway and says. "I'll be back down guys! I got the best Christmas song to write."

Lincoln, Leni nodded to her with a smile as she smiled and runs upstairs as Lincoln said to Luan and the others. "We need to do something for Mr. Grouse."

"Yeah!"

When they all shouted Lori asked. "But what can we do?" When she asked and before she could get the answer she felt her present shake a bit as she said. "Huh?"

"What's wrong Lori?" When Leni asked curiously Lori told her. "I think the present moved?" She then heard a muffle in the present making her look at it shock as she looks at the others who gave the same expression before Lori opens the gift, revealing to be Clyde as he falls out before Lori catches him as he said. "Merry Christmas Lori."

She looks surprised as she said. "Clyde?" When she asked holding him up he told her. "I couldn't really find anything good enough to buy you for our first Christmas together, so I decided to give you myself." She smiled and said.

"Ah. That's literally the perfect gift."

She then hugs him and then remembers as she said. "Oh, I got you a present, too." He then asked curiously. "I hope it's food and water." After asking she giggles before telling him quietly without the others hearing. "You'll get it when it's just the two of us." He smiled knowing what it might be as he then looked at Lincoln and the others as Lincoln smiled and asked. "Clyde, you think your parents can come over?

"Sure, why?" When asked, Lincoln told him and the others, answering Lori's question from before. "Easy. I have a plan to help Mr. Grouse!" He then gestures his hand for them to come over as they huddle up with him, Leni and Luan as he said. "Okay, the first thing we do."

Meanwhile

In Mr. Grouse's house he was looking at the Loud's House seeing them talking about the plan, which he doesn't hear, only mumbles as Luna shadow appears as she comes down telling them about the song she made before Lincoln tells her the plan as well, as while only seeing this Grouse closes the blinds not wanting to see what they're talking about.

Later

As it was now nighttime, Mr. Grouse was getting some sleep in his lounger until a mysterious sound wakes him up as it was voices singing. "Ooooooooh" Mr. Grouse begins to wake up as he said. "Huh? Who? What? Can't get a moment's peace." He then turns on the light and goes outside to see something that surprises him as it was the Louds and the McBrides that're all caroling in front of his house singing.

"Ooooooooh"

Luna then began singing. "I used to think that Christmas was, About the wish list filled with stuff, I never really needed, anyway..." Lori then presses a button and lights up Mr. Grouse's house and yard with decorations as Luna continues singing. "But as long as we're together, It's a holiday..." Everyone then joins in as Luna starts strumming her guitar as they all sing.

"It's not what you get, it's what you give-We've got the spirit, clear and loud-Ditch the list, hug who you're with-'Cause that's what Christmas is all about! It's what you give, not what you get-We've got the hard part figured out-This year will be the best one yet-'Cause that's what Christmas is all about! !Merry Christmas from the Louds! HO!"

Mr. Grouse was surprised by their caroling as Lincoln said. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Grouse." After saying that Lana then said as Lincoln gives him the present. "We all chipped in and got you something." Soon Mr. Grouse opens it revealing a bus ticket as Lynn said. "It's a bus ticket."

"So you can go see your family for Christmas tomorrow." Rita then tells him. "And since you can't be with them tonight." She and Lynn Sr. then reveal their faces bringing down the Christmas props and decorations as she continued. "We're bringing our family to you."

Lynn Sr. then asked. "How 'bout it, neighbor?" Everyone then huddles together and smile as Grouse said. "LOUDS!" He then gives a thankful expression and said. "You've made this the best Christmas ever. Thank you. I'd say you all landed permanent spots on Santa's nice list."

"Even me?"

When Lola asked joyfully Mr. Grouse nodded. "Even you." She runs up and hugs his leg happy to hear she's done a good deed to be on Santa's nice list as Lisa said. "Once again." She then bursts into tears and sobs again as Grouse said now in a nicer mood. "Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone inside!"

Later

Inside Mr. Grouse's house, to the tune of We Wish You a Merry Christmas, the twins are setting the table for Christmas dinner, Rita is helping Lily put the star on top of the tree, and everyone else is doing what they can to make the house more festive.

"There, Mr. Grouse. Now it's not so gloomy in here." When Luan told him with Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Luan nodding in agreement, Lucy, then said. "Yeah, you ruined it." Leni then said. "Guys, I finally made the perfect Christmas outfit!"

Everyone looks at the outfit she's holding wondering why it's not Christmas themed, which she noticed and told them. "Oh, it's not for me. It's for Mr. Grouse. You can wear it on your trip tomorrow." When she puts it on him he smiled at the clothing and said.

"Well, thank you."

He then looks and notices something off with the window curtains seeing cutouts of what looked to be the shape of what he's wearing now and asked. "What happened to my curtains?" Leni then shushes again as Lynn Sr. pops his head from the kitchen entrance and said. "Chow time in five, people!"

"Before we sit down, there's something I'd like to say." They then looked at him as Lynn chants while throwing her fists in the air. "Speech! Speech! Speech!" Lori then nudges her to stop as she stopped before Grouse continued. "Well, I know I haven't always been the friendliest neighbor, and I'm sorry about that. You've all given me so much tonight, now I'd like to give something to you."

Lola smiles and tells him. "We take checks." Lori then nudges her for that statement, making her understand that's not what he's giving them as he his stairway closet, revealing all the stuff that landed in his yard and he took as his own which made Leni, Luna, Luan and the other Sisters shout.

"ALL OUR STUFF!"

They then all gather to get their stuff back with cheers with Lana saying as she holds up her plunger. "PLUNGEY!" Mr. Grouse then said to Lincoln. "I'm sorry your sled was broken."

"That's alright. It's only a sled. I'm just glad we're friends now." After telling him as they smiled Howard, seeing the Christmas spirit became overjoyed and said. "Oh, Hare-Bear. Isn't this the most wonderful thing you've ever seen?"

Harold then tells him. "Now, Howie, remember what Dr. Lopez said about-" He then shakes it off and says. "Oh, forget Dr. Lopez! This is the most wonderful thing I've ever seen!" They both then walk off sobbing with happiness as Lori walks up to Clyde and smiles spotting him standing under a familiar decoration as she said.

"Clyde, you know what you're standing under, don't you?" She then points to a mistletoe which he notices before Lori gives him a smooch on the lips, surprising him as he kisses her back, soon they broke their kiss before she said. "Merry Christmas, Clyde." He then said to her. "Merry Christmas too, Lori."

Lynn Sr. then pops from the entrance of the kitchen and said with a smile. "Come on, everybody, sit! Dinner is served! And save some room for the figgy pudding!" Everyone then rushes over to the table to join for dinner.

Later at night

After a nice time having Christmas Dinner together with their family along with Grouse, Lori and Clyde were inside of her and Leni's room in the Loud House for the night together for Christmas tomorrow, while in bed they were both lovingly kissing each other with Lori above Clyde in bed, after kissing they looked at each other in happiness as Lori asked. "Ready for your Christmas present Boo-Boo-Bear?" He nods to her with a grin.

"I'm ready Sugar-Lips."

She smiled at him and went down as she started to kiss him again, while kissing she began to bring her hands down to his pants and begin to unbutton them, before pulling down the zipper as she takes down his pants, bringing them down to his ankles and off before to the side, which she soon did with his underwear, easily taking them off before putting them to the side too.

After that she then took off his shirt as they broke their kiss to do so, soon after that, it was then Clyde's turn as he starts to remove Lori's clothing as well as he started with her top, grabbing the bottom of it before pulling it up as she brings her head through the collar of it and her arms through the sleeveless parts of her top, exposing her light-blue bra, after tossing it to the side he said as they grin.

"I love you, Lori."

"I love you too, Clyde." Lori said blushing as they went back into kissing as Clyde began to bring his hands down to her shorts before unbuttoning them, he then used his finger and thumb to grab the zipper before pulling it down, soon he grabbed the sides and pulls them down making her blush more as he took them off, putting them to the side with their clothes, exposing her light-blue undies.

Shortly they broke their kiss and panted before Clyde went down and began kissing the side of Lori's neck, hearing a moan from her which increased a bit as he went to her shoulder, trailing down, soon kissing her belly before going down one of her sides, then to her hip, thigh before going to her pelvis, stopping as he looked at her undies and starts to take them off of her, pulling them down to her legs before taking them off, exposing her pussy lips.

He smiled seeing this and went down before giving them a kiss, causing Lori to gasp as she started moaning, feeling her Bf kiss her pussy as she said through her moans.

"Ooh, Clyde." He smiled hearing that and began to lick her pussy lips, causing her to close her eyes and moan, blushing as she grips the sides of the bed they're on as he continued licking, while he did she used one hand to hold herself up and put the free hand to hold Clyde's head close, wanting him to continue in which he did, starting to suck on her pussy making her continue moaning.

After a couple of minutes of doing that she looked down at Clyde and told him. "I'm cumming Clyde!" He soon closed his eyes as her juices gush out of her pussy, coating his face as he kept his eyes sealed waiting for her to be done, noticing it after a few seconds as she started panting while he crawls back up to her licking the juices from his face he smiled and said.

"You're delicious Lori."

She giggled from him saying that as her blush reappears and said. "Thanks, Clyde." She soon went down and began to kiss him again, surprising him as he kisses her back, as while kissing Lori started going down.

They both broke their kiss as she gasped, soon letting out a moan, feeling his member enter her pussy lips, once he was fully inside of her she then pushed back up, making him pull out of her a bit before going back down, continuing as she said to him. "Your so warm Boo-Boo-Bear!"

"You are too Sugar-Lips." After telling her as she continues going up and down Clyde then looked at her bra and smiled as he began to unhook the back of it before taking it off of her, when he did he smiled and began to bring his hands up before rubbing her chest, making her gasp as she moaned.

While moaning he then went forward and began sucking her nipples, earning a louder moan from her as she placed her hand on the back of his head as she wanted him to continue, while he did they both began to go faster as while they did they began making their sensation and pleasure rise, as in a few seconds Lori gasped when Clyde unlatched from her chest and said.

"I'm cumming Lori."

She looked at him and said. "I'm cumming to Clyde!" She then went down as they both went into a kiss, as they kissed they began cumming as Clyde came inside of Lori's pussy lips as she squirted all over his member, soon after that they both froze for a moment, panting, soon laying down on the bed, they both then cuddled close together in bed, smiling. "Goodnight, Lori."

"Goodnight too, Clyde." After saying that to each other they began to bring the covers up to cover their nude bodies, closing their eyes before falling asleep together, excited for Christmas tomorrow.

Morning

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" As it was Christmas Morning the Louds were all awake and downstairs opening up their Christmas Gifts with Lincoln, Leni sitting next to their Mom Luna with Luan near them too as it revealed what they and the others got, as Lisa had gotten a meteorite, Luna got a banjo, Lincoln a video game, Lily a new teddy bear, Lucy a glittering Edwin sculpture.

Luan a magic and comedy kit, Lynn new cleats, Leni new high-heel shoes, Lana a medieval war fortress playset, Lola a princess castle playset, Lori a glossy light-blue phone casing and Clyde a new plushie as while they enjoyed holding and or looking at the gifts they got Rita said with a smile. "Well, that's all the Christmas presents. Time to start decorating for Valentine's Day!" Before she took down the decorations Lisa said.

"Santa sure was good to us this year."

This made all of them look at Lisa as they all said. "SANTA?!" Lola then said credulous. "Oh, I thought you didn't believe in him." Lisa tells her. "I didn't until I spied him leaving a present behind the couch last night." It then shows a picture of what appears to be the backside of Santa labeled, "SANTICUS CLAUSIMUS" showing him leaving something back there as Lisa said.

"Behold!" Everyone gasps at the photo as Lynn notice something behind the couch and says as she picks it up. "There is a present back here. And it's addressed to Lincoln." She hands it to him as he opens it up and finds it's a new sled saying in amazement. "Wow!"

The rest of his family is just as surprised as him as he notices the label on it and said reading it. "A Fearsome Flyer 1000?" This made him realize who really left it for him as he looks and rushes outside with Leni, Luna, Luan in their winter clothes as they catch Mr. Grouse just before he leaves with Lincoln saying.

"Hey, Mr. Grouse. Thanks for the sled." Mr. Grouse then tells him. "Don't thank me. Thank Santa." He then winks which made Leni, Luna, Luan realize too and smile seeing how kind Grouse has been since they and their family helped him as he said. "Merry Christmas, kids."

The four then said happily. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Grouse!" They then run off to try the sled he gave them as they decided Lincoln should go first, as before he tried it he said to them with a smile.

"Well, another Christmas has come and gone. But this year, we got the best present ever, a new friend. I think from now on, things are gonna be pretty different around here." He then puts on his helmet and sleds down the slide again, shouting happily as the three cheered for him. "Ha ha! Yeah!"

The Fearsome Flyer 1000 then hits the rock just like Big Red did, and this time crashes through Mr. Grouse's window which he noticed and said shocked with a big hint of anger. "LOUD!"

"Maybe not that different."

After telling the three as they helped him up they nodded before they ran, as while they did Luan said. "Well, I guess that about wraps things up! YES! I DID IT!" She then presses her remote and the counter finally reads 12 showing a Christmas wrap as the four smiled as they head back into the house. "That's twelve! Merry Christmas!" They then went inside to spend the rest of the day of Christmas with each other and their gifts.


	38. Chapter 38

As it's nighttime in Royal Woods, Lincoln who's in his room was sleeping with his Gf and Mom/Gf Leni and Luna who were snuggled close to him sleeping as well, before suddenly Lincoln's Walkie-Talkie comes on itself, making the three jumps on the bed in surprise, letting out a shriek. "AAAAHHH!"

"Slumberjack! Come in! It's Night Owl!" Hearing that it was Clyde calling, Lincoln got up from the bed and opens his drawer of toys and grabs his Walkie-Talkie as Clyde asked from it. "Slumberjack! Do you read me?" When Lincoln sat back down on the bed with Leni and Luna he then pressed the button on the communicating device. "Clyde?"

When asked his best friend apologized. "Sorry about the late hour, but I have the best news ever!" Lincoln looked at the two who looked back at him and then each other before he asked. "Lori found the book of poems you wrote about her and she loves it?" There was a pause before Clyde told them.

"Okay, second best news ever. My dads are having another baby!"

This made the three gasps as he continued. "I'm gonna be a big brother!" Lincoln then tells him as they smiled. "Clyde, that's amazing! Did they just tell you?" his Best friend then tells him how he found out. "Well, not exactly. But I've been noticing clues for a while."

Flashback

In the First Flashback in the laundry room, Clyde walks out with a mop and a bucket of things to clean with, but before continuing he stops and looks at the clothes from the washing machine confused. "Baby clothes?"

The Second Flashback starts as Clyde's in the kitchen, opening the refrigerator to grab a carton of milk, soon as he opens the dishwasher, he saw baby bottles and looked even more confused, but also curious. "Baby bottles?"

Then the Third Flashback begins, showing Clyde bringing his cat Cleopawtra home as he said. "Come on, Cleopawtra." He then sees his dads, Harold, with 2 nails in his mouth and holding a hammer, and Howard, with a notepad and pencil, as Harold said. "There. Can't be too safe with a little one on the loose." Howard then sighs. "That reminds me, we need to secure loose cables, and cover the outlets, and lock up the cleaning supplies."

Flashback Ends

"So it was pretty clear what was going on. But I wasn't positive until about 5 minutes ago." When he told them that another Flashback starts.

Flashback

In the Final Flashback, it shows Clyde walking in the bathroom at night as Howard and Harold talking to each other in their bedroom. "Well, Howie, I think our home is ready. But what about our hearts? Do we really have room for another little bundle of joy?" Clyde then peeks out of the bathroom holding a roll of toilet paper listening closely.

"Of course we do, Harebear."

This made Clyde gasp as he continued listening. "I cannot wait to surprise Clyde." He smiles and dances out of the bathroom quietly as the flashback ends.

Flashback Ends

"Being a big brother is the most important job I'll ever have. I need to make sure I'm ready for it!" When he told them Lincoln smiled saying. "You woke up the right guy Clyde. I got the Big Brother thing down to a science. Why don't you spend a day shadowing me, Leni and Luna so you can learn firsthand?"

When he asked his best friend said. "Sweet! I'm on my way." As he's about to get off his bed and put on his jacket Lincoln stops him. "Love that enthusiasm, Night Owl, but it's 1:00 AM." Clyde realizing the mistake chuckles and says. "Right. See you and the others at 9:00, Slumber Jack." Lincoln nods.

"Sleep well, Night Owl."

After that, they turned off the Walkie-Talkies and began going back to bed to get ready for tomorrow morning.

Later in the Morning

"Okay, Clyde, allow me to introduce the 3 C's of Big Brothering: Confidence." Luna then said. "Caring, and when all else fails." Leni then said happily. "Cookies!" As she said that Lincoln then passes Clyde a fanny pack full of cookies as he takes a cookie out and smiled saying. "Snickerdoodles, my favorite."

Before he tries to eat one, Lincoln takes it away before telling him. "Ah ah ah. Those aren't for us. Now, time to start my rounds so you can observe the 3 C's in action." He then puts on a fanny pack as well, for him, Leni, and Luna as when they came out of his room Lily starts crying.

"Do you guys hear that?" When Leni asked the three nodded as Lincoln said while sporting sunglasses. "First big brother cue of the day!" They then went into Lisa and Lily's room and saw Lily crying because she smashed her thumb with her toy hammer when she was playing with her hardware toys, showing a red soreness spot.

As when they went in Lincoln looked at Clyde and told him with a smile. "First up, Confidence." He then walks up to Lily. "Don't worry, Lily. Your big brother's here to help. Let's get a look at that thumb of yours." He then looks at it and continues. "Just what I thought: a boo-boo. This calls for caring." As Clyde takes notes Lincoln says.

"Aw. I'm sorry you got such a bad ouchie. But we can make it better."

He then kisses the sore on her thumb, giving Lily her corn popper and takes her hammer making her smile as her thumb doesn't hurt anymore, as when Lincoln gives a thumbs up to Clyde he said. "Wow. You didn't even need a cookie."

"Cookie?" When Lily asked after hearing that, Lincoln takes a snickerdoodle out of the fanny pack and gives Lily a cookie before saying. "Sometimes it's safer to spell."

Off in the distance, the sound of the Twins arguing is heard. "LANA! STOP IT!" As Lola is heard so is Lana. "MAKE ME!" While hearing this Luna then told Lincoln, Leni, and Clyde. "Sounds like a twin fight."

"This should be very educational."

When Lincoln said that they began to head over to Lana and Lola's room and began looking in, seeing them have a big fight over something as Lincoln looked at Clyde and asked. "Alright, Clyde, what do you think we need here?" When he asked him he began going through his notes he wrote in and asked confused and curiously. "Um...Confidence?"

Lincoln then steps in and breaks up the fight between the twins who are dressed as a princess and a knight before asking. "What seems to be the problem?" Lola points at her Twin and tells him. "Lana's supposed to be guarding my Princess tower, not attacking it!" He looks over at her and says. "Now, Lana-"

"Aw, guarding is boring! Attacking is cool!" After cutting him off she then attacks the tower made out of cushions with her toy sword as Lincoln looked at Clyde and asked. "Clyde, any guesses?" "Um...Caring?"

He nods to him and says to the twins. "I think I know a compromise that will make you both happy." He then wraps a dirty old robe around him and attacks the tower as he said pretendingly. "The evil troll is attacking your tower! Rawr!" The Twins soon burst with excitement and shout.

"GET HIM!" They began to defend their tower from the big brother troll as while they did with Leni and Luna smiling at him as they watch Clyde then said to him with a grin. "Nice! And once again, you didn't need the C-O-O-K-I-E-S."

Despite his spelling, the Twins realize and shout. "THE TROLL'S GOT COOKIES!" They then attack Lincoln to get what they want as Lola shouts. "I saw them!" As Lincoln tries to hold them back with the help of Leni and Luna, he tells Clyde. "Another tip: six-year-olds can spell." As the fight resumes the Twins shout a sentence. "I need-"

"Cookies!"

Later

They soon go into the kitchen where Lincoln, after being assaulted by the princess and knight which are the Twins, is getting some ice with the help of his Gf and Mom/Gf, while using the ice to help some of the black-eye he got, Lisa enters and asks. "Elder Brother, I require your assistance."

"What can I help you with, Lisa? Lab explosion? Nuclear crisis?" When he asked Lisa shook her head. "No. I have a hankering for a PB&J." After telling him he smiled and said. "Coming right up!"

He then begins making a sandwich for her as she looked at Clyde, Leni, and Luna telling them. "I can isolate uranium, but they won't let me use a butter knife. Also, I like the way Lincoln makes my sandwiches." After telling them Lincoln comes back with the completed sandwich telling her with a smile.

"Here you go. Easy on the jelly, crusts cut off, and sliced into four right triangles for optimum mouth fit." Lisa then takes it. "Thank you. Technically, they're isosceles, but I'm not gonna bite the hand that feeds me." As she walks off, Lincoln puts the sandwich supplies away before Lucy pops out of nowhere, scaring the four. "AAH!"

This made Lincoln drop the sandwich supplies as Lucy said. "Hey, Lincoln, could you help me with a poem for school? I need a rhyme for, Tomb." When she asked Lincoln began to wash himself off and began thinking. "Hmm...Gloom? Doom? Powder room?"

"I knew I could depend on you." She then smells something good and asks. "Do I smell snickerdoodles?" Lincoln then gives her one, when she leaves Clyde looks at the three and tells them with a smile. "It's a real pleasure to watch a master at work." After telling them Lincoln then said. "Eh, I've had a lot of practice."

Suddenly an argument from upstairs is heard again, this time it was Lana and Lisa as their shouts are heard. "GIVE IT!" When Lana asks in a shout Lisa shouts back to her. "NO, YOU GIVE IT!" Lincoln, Leni, Luna looked at Clyde as Lincoln asked. "You ready to get some practice, too?"

"Heck, yes!"

After telling them Clyde heads upstairs to the source of the feud as he said to himself. "Okay, Clyde. Confidence." He then walks forward to the fight and said. "Um, hey guys. Do you think you could just-" As he wasn't getting their attention he steps forward and gets bitten by Lana as he shouted in pain. "AGH! That was my foot!" He then regains confidence and asks.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Lana and Lisa stop fighting looking at him confused for a moment. "You? Where's Lincoln?" When Lana asked Clyde told her and Lisa. "I'm temporarily filling in for him and would be happy to help you settle your differences." When he finished, the Twin pointed at Lisa. "Lisa stole my best rat, Bitey!"

Lisa then asks. "Who's Bitey? This is Subject 57A." The then rat leaps at Clyde who yelps in fright and stops him from attacking him before saying. "Uh, well, you both seem attached to it, and I want to be fair." At that moment, Lucy appears out of the vent and scares him, making him lose Bitey while Lana and Lisa resuming fighting.

"Hey, Clyde, I need advice. How do you know you've met your soulmate?" Clyde looked surprised as he stuttered a bit. "Oh. Uh, wow. That's some serious stuff. How much time do you have?"

Soon as he asked Lola steps out of her room with a ribbon and asks. "LINCOLN!" She then notices Clyde and shouts. "CLYDE! Help me choreograph my ribbon dance!"

"Hold on a sec, Lucy." He then begins to check his notes. "Did Lincoln even go over ribbon dancing?" When he asked, Lily comes out with her corn popper which has a hole in the dome of it as she whimpers and said showing him the damage to the corn popper. "Boo-boo!"

Clyde then says. "Just another minute, Lucy. Hang on, Lola." He then picks up the toy and drops the balls out of them by mistake saying. "Whoops!" Lily then starts crying from this as Clyde tried calming her down. "No, no, no, no, no. Wait. It's all okay. Shh. Shh." Bitey then climbs up his pant leg, making him yelp again and trip over one of the popper's balls, as while on the ground the 5 little Sisters gather around Clyde and demand that they help him with their problems with Lily only crying.

Seeing there's no way out of this, Clyde knows what he has to do as he takes off the fanny pack, unzipping it before shouting. "JUST TAKE THE COOKIES!" He then tosses them causing the 5 and Bitey to look on and see the cookies flying through the air and go after them, while they did Clyde runs downstairs and for the door, which Lincoln, Leni, Luna noticed.

"Clyde! What happened?"

When Lincoln asked Clyde turned to answer them only to accidentally hit the door face first, causing it to surprisingly open up, revealing his Gf, Lori on her phone as she looked surprised at her Bf who said, dazed from hitting the door face first. "L-L-Lori?" He then suddenly passes out.

"Clyde!" She then held him before he nearly hit the ground as she looked at Leni, Luna, and Lincoln and asked worriedly. "What's going on? Why did Clyde run into the door? When she asked Luna told her. "That's what we're trying to figure out. All he did was go upstairs and try to help our little Sisters"

After telling Lori, she looked confused and asked. "Why was he helping them?" When asked Lincoln told her as he scratched the back of his head. "It's a bit of a long story, will tell you back in my room."

Minutes Later

After explaining to Lori why Clyde tried helping their little Sisters they began to try to bring Clyde back to consciousness as Lori said. "Clyde! Talk to me. What happened?" When she asked worried, with Lincoln, Leni, Luna wanting to know too Clyde sighs and tells them. "I failed at the 3 C's." Leni, Luna, Lori Lincoln each said.

"What?" "How is that possible dude?" "You're the most caring person we know." "And you make great cookies." Clyde then tells them. "It's the confidence I'm struggling with." He then starts panicking. "What if I give bad crush advice, and my future sibling gets their heart broken? Or what if I can't choreograph a ribbon dance, and they drop out of school and start holding up convenience stores? I'm going to be a terrible big brother!"

After telling them Lincoln then says. "CLYDE! You're spiraling! You can do this. Just get out there and try again." After telling him Clyde then said "I can't, Lincoln! I don't have the confidence you do. And I never will." Lori then comforts him and says.

"It's okay, Boo-Boo-Bear. How about we just forget the whole training thing and hang out together just us, and Lincoln, Luna, Leni?"

When Lori asked Clyde then said to her with a smile. "That sounds great Sugar-Lips." Unaware of them this gave Lincoln, Leni, Luna a good idea to help Clyde as Lincoln smiled and said. "Yeah. I'll just go grab us some snacks." He then leaves as Luna then said. "I'll go and help." Leni then said. "Me too." They then leave following Lincoln as Clyde and Lori waited for them.

Later

While Clyde and Lori were waiting in the room for the three to come back, Lisa comes in and asks. "Lincoln?" This startled the two as Clyde shouts. "AAH! SISTER!" He then calms down and says calmly while he and Lori looked at Lisa with a smile. "I mean, hi, Lisa."

"I require assistance securing my shoestrings." This confused the two as Lori asked. "Aren't you a certified genius?" Lisa nods to them. "Yes. Which is why there is no room in my brain for such trivialities."

The two looked at each other and smiled as Clyde ties her shoe, soon after she told him. "Thanks, Clyde. You're a lifesaver." She then leaves, but as she does, Lucy suddenly appears right behind them. "Where's Lincoln?" When she asked it spook the two as Clyde said. "YAH! I mean, you might wanna try the kitchen."

"That's a long walk. I need a rhyme for...Lori." When she asked, Lori looked a bit confused yet surprised Clyde was too and said with a smile. "Really? Well, I've got about a hundred! Story, glory, Montessori." As he continued, Lori began to blush from him knowing a lot of things that rhyme with her name.

Minutes later

After writing all of them down much later Clyde finished saying. "And inventory. Now, those are just the ones in English." Once finished Lucy said. "Thanks, Clyde. You're a lifesaver." As she leaves, Lola suddenly comes driving by in her princess car, stopping as she asked.

"Where's Lincoln? I need him to show me how to buckle my seat belt."

When asked Clyde said. "Oh. Well, that's simple enough. Why don't I show you? Just insert the metal fitting into the buckle and pull tightly across your waist. To release, simply press the center button." When Lola's buckled up she said with a smile. "Oh. I never could have figured that out." She then hugs him as he smiles confidently as she said.

"You're a lifesaver, Clyde." After she drives off Lily then crawls in with a storybook as she shows it to him and Lori as Clyde asked curiously. "You...You want me to read to you?" She nods to him as he sits down sits down and reads with Lily as Lori watched with a smile.

Later

After a while of reading Clyde finished the book by saying. "And, Z, is for, Zucchini. The end." Lily then laughs and claps, making Clyde smile, feeling confident now as he and Lori head downstairs and towards the kitchen as Lori said. "Hey, Lincoln, Leni, Luna! Guess what? I think Clyde has the missing C now!" They both then notice they're not there as they both asked.

"Guys?"

Outside

"Okay, I did the damsel in distress act. Now, where's my 5 bucks?" When Lola asked, Lincoln began to pay her for pretending to need Clyde's help as Lucy said. "Yeah, pay up." Lisa then points out. "I should be doubly compensated for having to act like such an ignoramus."

Soon after telling him both Clyde and Lori asked in a yell. "YOU STAGED THAT WHOLE THING?!" After shouting the three were alarmed along with the Three Sisters as they looked as Lincoln said. "Clyde, Lori!" Leni then said. "We can explain!"

"We were just trying to boost your confidence!" After Luna told them, Clyde approaches them and gives Lincoln Lily, as after doing that Lori told Clyde. "I think we should go." As they leave Lincoln said. "Clyde, Lori wait!" When he tried to stop them Lily then grabs her payment.

Meanwhile

As Lori and Clyde exit the house from the front they began to soon head to Vanzilla when all of a sudden. "CLYDE! HELP! I CAN'T GET DOWN!" The two looked up as they saw Lana and her rat Bitey up the tree in front of the house, as seeing this disbelieving she really needed help Clyde said. "You can save the act, Lana. I know Lincoln's paying you to do this."

"What are you talking about? Bitey and I are really stuck, and I think he's afraid of heights." This began making Clyde and Lori show concern as she then said. "And...Maybe I am, too."

While she clings to the tree in fear Lori said to her. "It's okay, Lana. Don't be scared. Will rescue you!" Soon after telling her that she soon gets a ladder and sets it up on the tree, holding it as Clyde climbs up it and gets Lana and Bitey before bringing them down the ladder with him as he asked.

"You guys doing okay?"

Lana nods to him and Lori still terrified as Clyde then told her and Bitey. "I know what it's like. One time, I got stuck on a diving board. And a step stool." After telling them they soon make it down to the ground as Lana shouts happily. "YAY!" Clyde then gives her a cookie saying. "Here. You earned it."

"I don't know what I would have done without you, Clyde."

She then gives half her cookie to Bitey and hugs Clyde saying. "Oh, you're a real lifesaver!" She then runs off and waves to him as he waves back along with Lori, before Lincoln, Leni, Luna arrive just in time as Lincoln asked. "Clyde! I thought you and Lori left. Look, I owe you an apology."

"It's okay, Lincoln. Clyde finally got his confidence. For real this time." Clyde nods and says. "Yeah! I gotta go tell my dads I'm ready to be a big brother!" He then looks at Lori with a smile and asks. "Lori, could you bring me back home please?"

She nods. "Sure Clyde." After telling him they head and go inside of Vanzilla as Lori begins to drive Clyde back home as the three waved with Lincoln saying. "Good luck, buddy. You're gonna do great." Off in the distance, they hear Lola shout.

"Lisa, move your big butt!" She then says to her. "Move your own oversized posterior!" Lincoln then looks at Leni and Luna with a smile and said. "A big brother's work is never done." Soon after saying that they head back inside as before they head upstairs Luna stops her two kids. "Wait, kids. Want anything before we go to stop them fighting?"

When asked Lincoln and Leni looked at each other before Lincoln told her with a small smile. "I am getting a little thirsty after what we did today." Leni nods with a grin. "Me too." After telling her she began to look around, making sure nobodies downstairs before saying with a smile.

"Follow me to the other room." After telling them they nodded and followed her into the dining room, once in there, Luna smiled and began to grab the bottom of her purple shirt and began to pull it up, exposing her flat chest as she said. "There you go, children."

After telling them she placed her hands behind their heads and soon brought them to her flat chest as she let out a gasp when they latched on before sucking her nipples, causing her to let out a couple of moans with a blush appearing on her face as milk began to squirt out of her nipples as her kids drink it as she continues moaning, but after a couple of minutes they soon unlatched from her flat chest as she gasped, before looking at them.

"Full kids?" When she asked with a smile, they both nodded with a smile as well while wiping their mouths clean as Luna put her shirt back down, after that the three of them began to head to the stairs to go help the little Sisters upstairs.

Later

Back at Clyde's House after he was brought back by his Gf Lori, he in the dining room with his Dads as he was eating dessert, while he was Harold said with a grin. "Clyde, honey, we have something to tell you." Clyde became overjoyed and said.

"I already know what it is! We're having a baby, and I'm gonna be a big brother! And it's gonna be great, 'cause Lincoln taught me the three C's, and I can't wait to start baking cookies, and-" Before he finished Harold stopped him. "Clyde, you're spiraling."

Howard then asked. "And did you say, baby?" Clyde nodded. "Yeah. I saw the bottles and the clothes, and I heard you guys talking." Both Fathers look at each other awkwardly.

"I'm afraid there's been a bit of a mix-up. Your dad and I haven't been preparing for a baby."

Harold told Clyde before Howard told him. "We've been preparing for." He then picks up a small kitty as he said happily. "A KITTEN! Meet Cleopawtra's sister, Nepurrtiti. We finally got to bring her home from the shelter today."

Nepurrtiti gets up in Clyde's arm and nuzzles against him, making him smile as he said. "Wow. She's perfect. And just so you guys know, if you ever do decide to have another human child, I'm totally ready for it." Harold and Howard look on confused but then smile.

Later

Cleopawtra and Nepurrtiti were nuzzling together as while Clyde's dads are leaving the house Howard looked back and told their Son. "We'll be back in an hour. You okay keeping an eye on the kitties?" When he asked Clyde nods.

"I've got the three C's: Caring, Confidence, and Cat treats." Just then the two cats attack him and soon got the cat treats as Clyde said. "Whoops. Guess I should have spelled that."


	39. Chapter 39

In the Loud House, Rita and Lynn Sr. were in their bedroom, getting ready to pack up for vacation. "Well, it took 18 years, but the old jug of loose change is finally paying off!" Sr. said as he dug in the closet, while his wife Rita folded some of the clothes into the luggage.

"I can't believe we saved enough for a luxury spa weekend! I can't remember the last time we had two whole days to ourselves." When she put the clothes down revealing her face, her husband Lynn Sr. also revealed his face, while wearing a cheap-looking hat as he explained. "Summer of '98. Clinton, The Spice Girls and Mark McGwire."

After telling her what was the last time they had two whole days to themselves he puts the tacky hat into the suitcase, which Rita discretely takes out and puts on Geo's hamster ball as he quickly runs off, once out of view Lynn Sr. pulls out some red Speedos and sticks them into the suitcase asking curiously.

"You think the kids will be okay? I feel bad we aren't taking them."

Rita tells him. "Oh, they'll be fine." When he turns around, she flings the Speedos out the window like a rubber band, unknowing to them, all the Loud kids are listening to them from the bathroom air vent as while they are Lola said in anger. "We will not be fine!" She then picks up and looks at the spa pamphlet she has.

"Look at this place, you guys! It's got a spa, eight different pools, and a business center! We are missing out on all of it!" After telling them Lynn nodded. "Yeah, and while Mom and Dad are living it up, we'll be sucking in cat hair at Aunt Ruth's!" When she told them, Lori, then told them. "We're just gonna have to convince Mom and Dad to take us with them."

Lincoln, Leni, Luna looked at each other with a smile, having an idea as they looked at her, Luan and the others before Lincoln told them. "And we know just the thing." The three began to explain to them what they can do to get their parents to bring with them to the Spa Hotel.

Later

Downstairs, both parents were sitting on the couch together as Rita said with a smile. "Oh, it's so cute the kids are putting on a play for us." Lynn Sr. nodded. "Yeah, yeah, do I have time to go to the bathroom?" When he asked, the lights go off making him stop and sit back down.

"Dang it." He said as Luan came out of the curtains saying happily. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Loud House Theater Production of, Weekend at Aunt Ruth's!"

Soon Rita and Lynn Sr. looked at each other in confusion as Luan pulls the curtain away to reveal Leni, Lana, and Lily wearing cat costumes, behaving and making sounds like cats as they pretendingly claw the furniture before crawling off with Lily saying. "Kitty cat!" The curtains stayed open as Luna comes out, eating out of a pudding container before showing a surprised expression, looking at the pudding cup.

"Ugh! This pudding expired four years ago!"

Lincoln then comes into the scene, dressed as their Aunt Ruth saying as he mimics her voice. "You waste that and it's litterbox duty for you!" Luan closes the curtain and said as she peeks from them.

"One day later." She then re-opens the curtain to reveal Luna playing dead and Lucy playing the mortician. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to say farewell to our sister, Luna. If only her pudding had been as fresh as her jams."

As she places Luna's guitar on her lying body, Lincoln who was near Leni behind one side of the stage behind the curtain smiled and looked closely inside Luna's skirt as she lays on the table, looking at her white undies, right where her pussy's at, before Luan closes the curtain again, saying happily.

"And now, another play entitled, Weekend at a Luxury Spa Hotel." She opens the curtains back up to show a business center set as Lola and Lisa appeared. "What a beautiful business center!" Lola said as Lisa then agreed. "Sister, keep your voice down! We must be respectful of other guests."

Lori and Lynn then come out dressed up as Rita and Lynn Sr., sequentially as Lynn said. "Golly, our kids are so well-behaved." Lori then said. "And since we took them on this nice trip, maybe they won't put us in a nursing home when we're older." The curtains close and re-open again to reveal all of them as they take a bow while both Rita and Lynn Sr. look rather unimpressed.

"I take it you kids want to go the hotel this weekend?" Rita asked. "Look, kiddos, this is the first chance your mother and I have to relax for a long time." After Lynn Sr. told them Lincoln says. "But, Dad, we'll be so good, you won't even know we're there. We promise." When finished he, Leni, Luna, and the others looked at them with promising faces, as Rita and Lynn Sr. look at each other with concern.

Later

At the Royal Woods Spa, the Loud family arrives, when they got out of Vanzilla Rita walks in with a couple suitcases while Lynn Sr. walks in with the jug of change, as after setting it down to take a breath he looks at the owner of the Royal Woods Spa and said. "Lynn Loud Sr. checking in." The owner, whose name is Jeffery then said.

"Welcome. Uh, just the two bags?" He asked the two. "Yup. Ha Ha, just kidding!" Lynn Sr. said as he gestured his hands over to the Van, pointing his thumb at it as Lincoln, Leni, Luna, and the others are seen struggling to pull out all of the luggage. "Everything in the van, good sir." Sr. told Jeffery who became shocked knowing he's going to carry all of that.

Later

After getting to the floor where they'll be at for this weekend, the Loud family got to their room while Jeffery began putting down the last piece of luggage onto the floor, as when he did Lynn Sr. said. "Thank you much! Oh, I almost forgot." He then takes out several coins and hands them to Jeffery before telling him.

"There's more where that came from." After Jeffery leaves, the two looked at the 11. "Okay, gang. Your mom and I are headed to the spa. Now we're trusting you to stay out of trouble." Sr. told them as they agreed and quickly dash off, before Lynn Sr. opens up one of the suitcases, trying to find his hat. "Hm? Could've sworn I packed my feathered fedora."

Rita then becomes concern noticing her husband knows that it's gone as she says sarcastically. "No. Oh, darn. You look so good in it too." She then slowly backs away from him.

Meanwhile

In the halls both Lynn and Lana are at the elevators as once there Lynn began pressing the down button, and both elevators open up, as after that Lynn said. "Race you to the bottom!" Lana grinned at her.

"Oh, it is on!" They entered both elevators and begin to mash all the buttons roughly, as when the two elevators descended, Lynn's elevator breaks down and halts to a stop, making Lana laugh at her luck, before her elevator breaks down as well, causing them both to say. "Ugh!" "What?!"

Meanwhile

On a Hotel floor, Lori was wearing a baby carrier with Lily in it as she is impatiently waiting for the elevator to arrive. "Ugh! What is taking so long? If I don't get back to the room and get my phone, I could literally die!" She then groans in frustration. "Let's just take the stairs." As she heads to the staircase, Lincoln walks by, holding a ghost scanner with Leni and Luna following him before being spook by Lucy.

"What are you doing?"

Lucy's sudden appearance causes Lincoln, Leni, Luna to fall over in shock with a scream before standing up as Lincoln said. "Oh, hi, Lucy. We read somewhere that this resort is haunted by the ghost of the Footless Bellboy. They say if you listen carefully, you can still hear his stumps trying to deliver room service." Lucy sounds a bit amazed.

"Whoa. Sign me up." Fritz who works at the Royal Woods Spa responds to a call on his walkie-talkie saying. "Both elevators out? I'm on it!" Lincoln, Leni, Luna, and Lucy suddenly bump into Fritz, causing them to fall. "Oh, excuse us." Lincoln said as he, Leni, Luna, Lucy head off to do what they're doing as Fritz heads off to fix the elevators.

Meanwhile

In a part of the Royal Woods Spa Hotel, Rita and Lynn Sr., wearing bathrobes, are at the Spa as Lynn Sr. is ringing the bell on the counter till a worker named Diem Doan, responds to the bell and comes out. "I'm so sorry, but a private party booked the entire massage facility." Lynn Sr. then taking several coins out before asking.

"Might this change your mind?" The change trick doesn't work as Diem looks at it confused. "Well, worth a shot." Sr. said as he and Rita began to leave. "I wonder what big-wig is in there."

He told his wife as it shows in the massaging facility, a bunch of stuffed animals getting oil rubbed on them, as it then shows Lola laying on a massaging table as Diem Doan approaches her and squirts some oil on to her hands and starts rubbing Lola's back, only for her to stop her the moment she starts. "Less oil, sweetheart. You're not marinating a chicken."

Meanwhile

Back to the broken elevators, the mechanic, Fritz is repairing the elevators as Luan is seen right next to him saying some jokes. "Elevator repair, huh? Bet that job's got a lot of ups and downs!" She realized something and says. "Sorry, didn't mean to push your buttons." She then laughs and asks.

"Get it?"

Meanwhile

At the pool area, three guys exit the pool, as when Lisa arrives, one of the three boys, whose name is Miguel Puga told his pals. "Let's go rage!" As they run off Lisa looks disgusted at them and said while looking at the pool.

"Uck! Looks like I'll have to disinfect the pool. Goodness knows what fungi await me in these waters." She then pulls out a chemical flask from her tote bag and uses a dropper to get a little bit of the chemical.

Suddenly, one of the three guys runs by Lisa to grab a pool ring, unknowingly bumping into her, causing her to spill all of the chemicals into the pool, causing the water to begin bubbling rapidly, soon Rita and Lynn Sr., in their swimsuits, arrive for a dip as Sr. shouts excitedly.

"Papa Loud in the house!"

When he tossed an inflatable lounge chair into the pool, Lisa's chemical made the water becomes highly caustic, making the water become acid, causing the lounge chair to pop and disintegrate, shocking the two as Lisa, realizing the horror of her mistake, runs away from the scene, passing by the counter where the female worker from before is at as Lisa said panicking.

"Might wanna close the pool, Sammie!" The worker, known as Sammie by her name tag, seems puzzled before looking over to where the pools at.

While Lisa runs past she soon passes Fritz and Luan, who both are at the elevators as Luan tells another joke. "If you don't fix this, will they give you the shaft?" She laughs and asks. "Get it?" Fritz becomes very annoyed and asks. "Please leave."

Meanwhile

Up above, Lori who's exhausted after climbing so many steps opens the door in front of her, expecting it to be the floor of the room where they're staying, turns out to be the roof as she said. "Uh-oh. This isn't our floor." Suddenly, the door behind her closes, causing her to gasp as she goes over and tries to open it, but soon finds out it's locked, causing her to gasp in horror.

Meanwhile

Far down below, in the cellar of the Spa Hotel, Lincoln, Leni, Luna, and Lucy are wandering around. "I can sense the Footless Bellboy's presence, but he's not going to show himself with all these lights on." Lucy told them as Lincoln soon finds the power box.

"I'm a step ahead of you. But which one of these is for the basement?" When he asked curiously, Leni, Luna, Lucy looked at one another before Leni raised a hand with a smile. "Oh! Try them all."

When told by her, Lincoln began to do that, unaware that in a gym both Rita and Lynn Sr. are there as Rita is on an exercise bike, and Lynn Sr. is on a treadmill, when the power to the gym shuts off suddenly it causes Lynn Sr. to slam himself against the wall, resulting in the building to slightly vibrate, which the four felt from the basement and said in shock and a bit of fight.

"It's him!"

Minutes later

Rita and Lynn Sr. arrive back to their room, limping as Sr. was a bit injured when he collided with the wall. "I think our trip might be cursed." When he told his wife she told him.

"Don't say that. We still have the TV. 267 glorious satellite channels." When she turned the TV on, a title card of the show called, "The Dream Boat" appeared on screen before the TV goes out a second later, causing Lynn Sr. to start crying in despair, unknown to them, Lori was on the roof still, breaking the antenna off of the satellite dish.

Lori then starts running towards the door with it while emitting a battle cry and rams right into it, successfully breaking it down, before giving a faint thumbs up, making Lily giggle, as back in the hotel room, Lynn Sr. was now holding an ice pack on his knee as he told Rita. "Well, on the bright side, at least the kids haven't been causing any trouble." Rita nodded agreeing with her husband.

"That's true. I haven't heard a peep from them all day." As if on cue, the room phone begins ringing, which Lynn Sr. answers. "Yello?" The caller is then revealed to be the owner of the Spa Hotel, Jeffery. "Hello, Mr. Loud? We've been getting some complaints about your kids." Lynn Sr. then repeated before asking. "My kids? What did they do?"

Minutes Later

"Ghost hunting? Elevator breaking? Pool wrecking?! What happened to "You won't even know we're here"?!" When Lynn Sr. asked, now upset and mad finding out the trouble the 11 have done so far here in the Spa Hotel, Rita then told them all. "You're all grounded to the room for the rest of the weekend! Your father and I would like to TRY to enjoy some relaxation time!"

They then exit the room, leaving the kids all alone. "Well, I feel terrible." Lincoln said as Leni and Luna nodded in agreement with Luan saying. "Yeah, from now on, we really have to behave." As they all hang out in the room frowning and hung their heads in shame and guilt, a ringtone is heard, which Lori answers her phone gasping with a smile knowing who it is.

"Boo-Boo Bear? It's literally been forever! Hang on, let me go somewhere more private." When she told Clyde on the phone she began to head onto the balcony before Lola told her. "Lori! We're grounded to the room!"

When told Lori told her. "The balcony is the room." She then closes the sliding door behind her to talk to Clyde privately as while she did Lynn then announced. "Well, I'm gonna hit the showers." Lola stops her. "Uh, Lynn?!" Lynn then stops Lola.

"The bathroom is also the room." She then enters the bathroom, closing the door behind her as she goes over to the shower and fiddles around with the numerous buttons and knobs in the shower, figuring out which one turns the water on, but after doing that for a little while, suddenly several showerheads begin spraying Lynn with water.

When it began doing that she tries to turn the water off, but only succeeds in breaking off one of the faucets, casing a stream of water to knock her over with sheer force causing her to go to the door of the bathroom bringing attention to her siblings in the room. "Guys! Little problem with the shower." Hearing this, Lana put on a tool belt.

"I'm on it, sister."

She told her before entering the bathroom, seeing the problem with a hum. "Hmm...I've never worked with this particular model before, but I'm sure I can figure something out." She then opens up the shower's piping, and with a few twists of a wrench, the showers stop spraying water which amazed Lynn.

"Wow, Lana! That was amazing!" She told Lana who gives Lynn a business card telling her. "Here's my card. Referrals are welcome." Suddenly, water begins erupting from the toilet, causing Lynn and Lana to scream in terror as Lana frantically gets to work on the pipes while Lynn grabs the bed comforter and jams it into the toilet, causing water to build up.

While on the balcony, Lori continued to talk to Clyde on her phone saying with a smile. "No, you hang up first." As she giggles hearing Clyde talk to her she laughs. "No, silly. You." She then giggles again. "Ok, will hang up together. On the count of three." She said and began to bring down three of her fingers each during counting.

"One...Two...Three." They then hung up at the same time as she put her phone away and said. "It feels great to talking to Boo-Boo-Bear again." After saying that about Clyde she then tries to enter the room, but the sliding door was locked as she shouts while trying to open it up. "Not again!"

While she begins to bang on the door, the siblings hear her pounding as Lincoln said. "That sounds like the thumps of the Footless Bellboy!" Luan then makes a joke about it. "This must be his stomping grounds. You guys better shake a leg, there's a ghost afoot!" She points to her foot and laughs before asking. "Get it?" This made Lincoln, Leni, Luna give a little laugh before Lucy asked in her usual tone.

"Are you done?" She then looked over at the Air Conditioner and points to it. "He must be trapped behind the air conditioner. We need to free him." She along with the three then try to pull the air conditioner out of the wall, when suddenly, it falls out of the building and lands on top of a delivery van, forming a large dent and causing the alarm to begin wailing.

Causing Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Lucy to gasp as Lori who's outside that saw this, looks over on the other side and sees the neighboring room balcony door is open, seeing this she took a deep breath and ran and jumped onto that balcony before making her way into the room to go back to the other room.

Meanwhile, inside the room, Lisa was pouring the same disinfectant onto the carpet, while she was she said. "Ugh! We must disinfect the area immediately. Who knows what'll try to get in here." As she said that talking about the hole in the wall where the AC use to be, a bird soon flies into the room from there and bumps into Lisa making her spill all of her disinfectant chemicals.

"Oops!" She said as they helplessly watched it burn a giant hole through the floor as the person who's currently in the room below them looked surprised and in confusion as Lisa, Lola, and Luan peek through the hole, before Lori enters the room from the front door, visibly upset as she told them while approaching them. "Thanks for locking me out, you-"

Before finishing she falls into it, giving a scream when she landed as Lynn and Lana who both are suddenly washed out of the bathroom, clearly unable to fix the toilet problem, as they fell into the hole as well, just then Rita and Lynn Sr. returned as Rita asked. "What is going on here?!" Suddenly Jeffery approaches them and clears his throat before saying.

"I'm sorry, Louds, but I have to ask you all to leave."

Later

After being told to leave the Royal Woods Spa Hotel, the entire family came back home at a late time near midnight, as they entered the front door Lincoln along with Leni and Luna helped Lori in before bringing her upstairs to get ready for bed, as during their final hour at the Hotel she sprained her ankle after falling through the hole in the floor made by Lisa's chemicals, once at the top she asked.

"Why aren't you going to bring me to our room again?" Leni with a worried look told her. "Because Lincoln's going to help you nurse your foot back to health. It's better to have you sleep in his room for the night." After telling her, Lori told them. "But it's just a sprained ankle." Luna then told her. "We know dude. But trust us by the time Lincoln helps you with your ankle it'll be better in minutes."

After telling her she looked at Lincoln who told her with a smile. "Trust me Lori, you've helped me before, let me help you." She began to have a faint blush appear on her face with a small smile.

"Um...Ok, sure." After telling them they continued walking to Lincoln's room, once there the three helped their oldest Sister onto the bed letting her lay down on it, Lincoln then looked at Leni and then Luna who kissed her Daughter, Leni on the forehead and soon Lincoln, her Son, on the lips. "Goodnight kids."

She told them after the kissing. "Night Mom." Lincoln and Leni said as they turned and kissed each other. "Goodnight Leni." Lincoln told her as she and Luna blushed and began going to their rooms for bed tonight.

"Night Linky and Mom."

Leni said before they went into their separate rooms, as Lincoln looked over at Lori since he was at the door. "Need anything from the kitchen?" When he asked she gave a small smile and nods, telling him. "Sure. Just some water and a chocolate bar." He nodded and said with a smile. "I'll be right back." After he left Lori watched him till he was out of view when he went down the stairs, as when out of sight Lori began to notice in Lincoln's mirror she was blushing.

"Why am I blushing so much?" She asked herself as she looks over at the opened door and back to her reflection. "Am...Am I Falling in love with Lincoln too?" She asked herself in thought as she waits for Lincoln's return, as after a couple of minutes she began to hear him come back up as she saw him walking towards the room, holding two glasses of water and chocolate bars.

Soon inside he said while giving her the chocolate and water. "Here you go, Lori." He smiled as she smiled as well and said while grabbing the two. "Thanks, Lincoln." After thanking him he began to get on the bed and sit next to her carefully, not wanting to accidentally sit or lean back on her sprain ankle.

"Welcome. Anything to help you and the others."

They began to relax for a little while, eating the chocolate bar they each have and drinking the glass of water they each have, when Lori took a bite of the chocolate bar she began to look at Lincoln, blushing faddily, before he looked over at her, making her blush more while looking away pretending to look up out of the window seeing the moonlight shining into the room.

After a few minutes, they both finished the chocolate and water they had, putting the wrappers into the garbage can and the empty glass cups onto the table of Lincoln's drawer, soon when they finished they began to lay down or sit on the bed for a little while in silence, not knowing what to do next or say, before Lincoln asked curiously. "I guess it's time for us to go to bed." She nodded, blushing.

"Right Lincoln...I guess it is time for us to go to bed." Soon after saying that, they both looked at each other for a moment before they in an instant began passionately kissing each other for a minute before stopping, panting for air while looking at each other. "Lincoln, I know I'm with Clyde but, I...I love you as well. You're the perfect Brother that any Sister could ever ask for. You always helped me and the others when we need it, including when everything isn't going so well."

She said, giving a small giggle, blushing a bit. "You're the reason me and Clyde got together when my heart was broken that day that I wish we never talk about after this...Even though I'm with Clyde, I know he'll be ok with us being together too since you're his best friend." Lincoln smiled at Lori for telling her feelings to him.

"Lori...I love you too. I know Clyde's going to be ok with it. And also, you're the perfect Sister too, along with the others like Leni, Luna, Luan and the others. You always care and help me, Leni, Luna, Luan and the others whenever we need help too. You even keep everything in the house stabilized for all of us whenever you're put in charge...And no matter what, you'll always be here to help us, including Clyde."

After telling her she gave a smile like he gave to her before they hugged, after breaking it they began to hold each other's hands looking down at them as Lori blushed, she looked at the bed they're on, getting an idea she looked over at Lincoln, giving a seductive smirk. "Before we go to bed, can we do one more thing together for tonight?"

"Sure, Lori." After telling her, she began lay back on the bed, holding Lincoln's shoulders, pulling him down to be above her, bringing him into a kiss, surprising him with it as he kissed her back, both closing their eyes as Lori began to travel her hands down Lincoln's sides to his waist, grabbing the sides of his pants before pulling them down, taking them off, placing them on the ground.

They then broke their kiss, panting for some air before she pulled his shirt up, taking it off as he brought his arms up to help make it easier to take off, once off and put with his shirt, leaving him in his underwear, it was Lincoln's turn, he began grabbing the sides of Lori's top, pulling it up as she lifts her arms up, making it easier to remove, exposing her light-blue bra.

Lincoln then placed her top near his clothing and brought his hands down to her shorts, unbuttoning her shorts before unzipping the zipper, pulling them down, revealing a pair of her light-blue undies when the shorts were off, left in their undergarments, Lori blushed seeing Lincoln in only his underwear while he smiled seeing her in her bra and undies.

"Oh, Lori." Lincoln said as Lori blush reddened from what he said before giggling. "Thank you." Soon as they started to kiss again, Lincoln began to grab the back of her bra, unhooking it successfully before taking the straps off of her shoulders, when he took it off he put it to the side with their clothing.

After their lips unlatched Lincoln started to kiss the side of Lori's neck, causing her to gasp with a blush as he went down to her shoulder kissing it as well before making it to her chest where he began to suck on her nipples, earning a couple of moans from Lori which increase from the sensation building up in her.

"Ooh, Lincoln!"

She said through her moans before gasping when he unlatched from her chest, continuing to kiss her body, going down to her belly, towards her side, making it to her hip before her inner thigh, soon stopping when he reached her pelvis, looking at her light-blue undies covering it as he looked up at her as she blushes.

"Please, take them off slowly." She asked as Lincoln nodded with a small smile. "Sure Lori." After telling her, understanding she still has a sprained ankle, he began to grab the sides of her undies and started to pull them down slowly, as she watches him remove the last piece of clothing she's wearing, soon bringing it down to her feet, carefully slipping her one foot with the sprained ankle, out of the hole, before taking off the other one.

Once put to the side Lincoln looked down in amazement, seeing Lori's pussy lips, which were becoming moist as he smiled and looked up at Lori, who blushed as he soon looked and went down, placing kisses on her pussy, making her give a surprised gasp from it before moaning in bliss as Lincoln began to use his tongue to lick her pussy, making her grip the sheets. "Ohh Linc!" Lincoln smiled up at her and went back down, sucking on her pussy lips, her moans became louder from it, as after a few minutes she looked back down at him. "I'm going to cum Lincoln!" He continued after she told him, as in a few seconds Lori gasped and began cumming all over Lincoln's face, making him covers his eyes to avoid any juices from getting into his eyesight.

When done, she began panting for air before looking down at Lincoln, watching him lick up her juices from his face, as when he finished, he told her with a grin.

"That was sweet." She began to chuckle a bit. "Thank you Lincoln." After thanking him he began to come back up to her as once he was back up she leaned up and kissed him before he kissed her back as she began holding onto his sides before bringing her hands down to his underwear, grabbing the waistband before pulling it down, taking it off of him before putting it to the side with their clothes.

Lincoln noticed and began to bring himself down, making his member touch her pussy lips, which Lori blushed from while he began pushing down, making his member enter her pussy slowly, causing her to gasp when they broke their kiss, her cheeks redden as she moaned when he was all the way in before pulling back, telling her as he pushed back into her.

"Your really warm Lori."

She tells him. "You too Lincoln." He smiled at her and continued, pulling out and going back inside of her she began moaning, placing her arms onto Lincolns back, bringing him closer to her to go faster while he places his hands on her chest and began rubbing it as his hands rubbed against her nipples, she moaned louder.

They looked at each other again and kiss as he pushes in and out of her at a faster pace, which lasted for a couple of minutes as they began to reach their peaks, causing them to both break their kiss. "I'm cumming!" Lori told him.

"I'm cumming too!" Lincoln told her as in a couple seconds they both said through their climax. "Lori!" "Lincoln!" After that they began to cum, as Lincoln came inside of Lori's pussy lips while she squirted all over his member, coating it in juices as they froze in a place for a moment till they were done, making them lay on the bed, panting tiredly as they looked at each other with a smile. "I love you, Lori."

Lincoln told Lori who gave a smile. "I love you too, Lincoln." After telling him they both then brought the blanket up to their nude bodies covering themselves before getting closer to each other, comforting each other, closing their eyes, falling asleep together for the night with a smile.

Next Morning

As the sun began rising in the sky brightening up Royal Woods, Lincoln, and Lori began waking up from their nap, looking at each other with a smile, remembering what they did last night as they kissed. "Morning Lincoln." Lori told him after separating their kiss.

"Morning Lori." After greeting each other for today, Lincoln asked curiously. "How's your ankle?" Lori looked down and began to move it a bit, giving a smile. "It's feeling better." After telling him they both then lift the covers from their nude bodies and began to pick up their clothes.

They began to give each other their clothes they have before putting them on as Lincoln put on his underwear, before putting on his pants, pulling them up before zipping and buttoning them, before picking up his shirt, putting it back on.

When he was done he began to watch Lori put her light-blue undies back on, putting her feet through the holes before pulling them up to her pelvis, soon then putting back on her light-blue bra, bringing the shoulder straps over her shoulders before hooking it back on, she then picked up her shorts and pulled them up too before buttoning and zipping them on, before putting on her light-blue top, pulling it over her head, getting her arms through the shoulder holes of her top.

Once dressed they looked at each other. "Let's see how the others are doing." After telling him happily he nodded as they got up and opened the door, leaving his room as they saw Leni and Luna who were walking over to them with Leni waving with a smile. "Hi, guys." Luna then asked. "How was it sleeping together last night." When she asked, both her and Leni knowing what happened, Lincoln and Lori smiled. "It was good, really good."

After Lori told them, Lincoln who nodded in agreement then noticed the other doors opened and asked curiously. "Wait, where's Luan and the others?" The two looked at each other before Luna told them.

"They're all in the bathroom listening to Rita and Lynn Sr. conversation in their room." After telling them the four began to head over to the bathroom where the others are at looking at the vent that leads to their parent's bedroom when they made it they began to listen hearing Rita and Lynn Sr. in their room, moping as Sr. said. "Our one chance at a relaxing weekend, gone. Poof!"

He told his wife who tried comforting him. "Aw, now come on, honey. We'll get that jug filled up again someday." After telling her husband he began to feel a bit better. "Oh, you're right. Gotta stay positive. In fact, here's the first nickel." He then tosses what he thinks is a coin into the jug, but upon closer inspection, he became upset seeing what it really is.

"D'oh, it was a button! It's hopeless!"

When Lynn Sr. collapsed to the floor, he began crying in despondency, while the 11 who are listening to them from the bathroom air vent began to feel regretful for what they did to them. "We really blew it." Lynn said to them with Leni telling Lincoln, Luna, and Lori.

"Yeah. We gotta make it up to them." Soon as she tells them Lincoln then gets an idea and tells the three. "I have an idea." After telling them he began to explain what they and the others should do.

Later

Downstairs Lincoln knocks on Rita and Lynn Sr.'s bedroom door, and they answer it, when they did they look down and see him dressed up as a hotel worker with Lori and Leni next to him as Leni said with a smile. "Mr. and Mrs. La-ood, welcome to your very own luxury spa hotel." She and Lincoln point over to Lana, Lola, and Lisa under a sign that reads, LOUD-INN LUXURY SPA HOTEL, as Luna who's with the two tells Sr. and Rita.

"Amenities include a hot tub."

When Lisa dumped some soap into a kiddie pool labelled, HOT TUB, Lola says. "Complimentary dry cleaning." Lana who's dressed as a chef tells them. "Room service." Before she lifts the lid off a platter, revealing an array of snacks. "And free in-room massage." Lynn said as she grabs a hold of both hands belonging to Lynn Sr. confusing him as he asked.

"Uh, what are you do-" She then gives him a hard kick on his back, cracking it. "OW! Actually, that feels great." Luan then told them as she and the others walked over to Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Lori. "We want you guys to have the weekend you were expecting, the weekend you deserve." Rita then said surprised with a smile. "I can't believe you kids did all this."

A honk is heard outside as Lori peeks out the window. "Guys! She's here!" She and the others minus Rita and Sr. were surrounded by bags of luggage as Lincoln tells the two. "This time, you truly won't know we're here, because we won't be. We're going to Aunt Ruth's, so you guys can really relax." As they go into a group hug with the two parents Lynn Sr. asked.

"How did we get such thoughtful kids?" After telling them they soon stopped hugging as the 11 went outside to leave to their Aunts as when Sr. and Rita made it to the window they began to watch till the car drove off, as when it did Rita asked. "Think we've should've told them why we really got kicked out?" Both her and Lynn Sr. began to have a flashback to yesterday.

Flashback

In Royal Woods Spa Hotel, both Sr. and Rita were in Jeffery's office, in their bathrobes from before, except soaking wet as Jeffery turns the TV in his office on, showing security footage of the pool as in the footage, Lynn Sr. pops out, making sure no one's peeking, before giving a gesture that the coast is clear.

Just then he and Rita jog to the other side in their swimsuits, laughing joyously, as off-screen, their swimsuits are thrown into view of the screen, landing on the ground as the sound of the two jump into the water, revealing what they've done that's against the rules of the Royal Woods Spa Hotel as they're heard saying joyfully in the pool. "Marco!"

"Polo!" Jeffery then shuts the TV off as he asks. "Well, care to explain?" knowing they can't explain that, Sr. places a coin on the manager's desk. "Let's say we just forget about this?" After telling him thinking they're going to get away with it, the manager looks at the coin, and points out. "That's a button, pal."

Flashback Ends

The two were awkwardly thinking about that before Lynn Sr. told his Wife. "Ah, we'll tell them when they're older. Race you to the hot tub!" After telling her they both ran back into the house to enjoy their own spa as Rita giggled and told her Husband. "Oh no, you don't!" After that their own home Spa began.


	40. Chapter 40

While nearing midnight, Loud parents Lynn Sr. and Rita began to pull into their driveway before getting out of Vanzilla. "I am so glad we signed up for those ballroom dance classes," Rita said as her Husband agreed. "Me too. One tango lesson and I am a pro." He grabs his wife by the arms and spins her, attempting to do the tango, but fails, making her crash into a shrub.

"Ow! Ow! Thorns!"

She said through the pain of the prickly thorns, Sr. looking shocked. "Doh! Oh, sorry! Sorry! I'll get the first aid kit!" He told her after apologizing before going to unlock the door, only to find out it's already opened, making him grumble in impediment. "Those darn kids!" He said, bursting inside the house which draws the 11's attention.

"I have told you guys a million times: you gotta lock the doors at night." He told them. "Come on, Pops. What's the big whoop?"

Lynn asks him as he said. "Oh, I'll tell you what the big whoop is. There've been some burglaries in the neighborhood and I don't want us to be next. So PLEASE! JUST! LOCK! THE! DANG! DOOR! It's not that hard!" He then locks the door and walks off, forgetting about Rita who is still stuck outside in the thorn bush. "Uh, honey?" She asked while moving slightly to avoid any more pain.

Later

All 11 of the Louds, minus Lynn Sr. and Rita were inside Leni and Lori's room, having a meeting. "Listen, guys. Dad's right. We need to start acting responsible or we're gonna lose all our stuff." Lincoln, Leni, Luna nodded in agreement.

"I don't wanna lose my Ax," Luna said worriedly as she began to then imagine a burglar in all black creeping into her and Luan's bedroom window, stealing her Guitar, before ending the imagination as she holds her Guitar close with her two kids Lincoln and Leni sitting close to her in comfort. "I don't wanna lose mine, either," Lana said as she imagines the same exact burglar yanking an Axe from a stump and falling over in the process.

Lana soon holds her Axe closely as Lucy tells them. "I don't want to lose my Soulmate," Her imagination then begun, showing the robber grabbing the figurehead of Edwin from the window, making Lucy clutch the statue of Edwin.

"And I don't want to lose mine, either,"

Luan told her, picturing herself with Mr. Coconuts in the living room laughing, obviously finishing a joke with him until the Theif snatched Mr. Coconuts from her hand, which she realizes with wide-eyes, making the thought bubble fade, showing her grip on Mr. Coconuts close. "I don't want to lose my life's work," Lisa said as envisions the housebreaker popping out from a drawer, swiping her chemistry set into the bag, making Lisa grasp her chemistry set near her.

"I don't want to lose mine, either," Leni told them, images her 6 piece jigsaw puzzle being swiped by the criminal who's hanging from the ceiling, before showing her hold her Lincoln, Luna and her jigsaw puzzle close. "Well, if we wanna protect our stuff, locking the door isn't enough. We gotta lock this place down!" Lincoln told all of them through Leni's comforting hug.

This made all of them in the room cheer in delight with Lily holding up her colorful toy keys as for a way to lock down their home, shouting while pumping her fists in the air. "Ga-ga!"

Morning

Clyde arrives at the Loud House, once he did he soon began to stop and catch his breath, using a paper bag to help breath in and out before putting it away as he knocks on the door. "Lincoln? It's me, Clyde, I'm here!" He announced before hearing the door unlock, revealing Lori who smiled and said happily.

"Boo-Boo-Bear you're here!"

She brings Clyde into a hug as he hugs back with a smile. "Yep, I'm here Sugar-Lips, and I heard what's wrong." He then looked within the doorway. "Where's Lincoln?" He asked as they broke their hug as Lori pointed upstairs with a smile.

"He's upstairs in his room, follow me." After telling him he nodded and began to follow her inside, but as they enter, two foghorns and a siren go off, causing them to scream or yelp before Lisa runs up and switches the alarms off. "Splendid! My motion sensors are working perfectly." She tells them as they soon become relieved it was just an alarm and continue their way upstairs to Lincoln's room.

Meanwhile

Lincoln along with Leni and Luna were all looking through his blinds from the small window of his room, as when both Lori and Clyde entered the room, Clyde salutes to Lincoln. "Agent McBride reporting for duty." The three smiles at the two as Lincoln says. "Welcome to the Command Center, McBride. Anything goes down in Royal Woods, we'll be the first to know about it."

"Coffee?" Clyde asked, presenting 5 cups for them as Lincoln points with a grin. "You read my mind." They grab the coffee and drink it, but soon as the taste reached their taste buds, they eyes went wide, making them end up spitting out the coffee. "I think we should go get us some juice instead...And some napkins."

Before doing so, a Woman over the scanner announces as they listen. "Attention, all units! We've got an 11-25 at 7 Mile and Oak." Clyde asks. "An 11-25?"

"What's that?" Lori asks curiously with Leni telling them clumsily. "Oh, I know! they're numbers!" When she asked Lincoln reads the police codebook and shows it to Luna who tells them all while shaking her head no, slowly. "Failure to pick up dog poop. Not cool dude." The others either looked disgusted or sighed as Clyde said.

"This used to be a nice town." Soon after saying that they then waited for a couple of minutes to see if anything would come up, but after a little while Lincoln and Clyde looked over at Lori who was standing and then at her shorts and then at each other, soon having an idea as they with a smile went over to Lori and soon pull her shorts down slowly, making her blush, noticing them pulling her shorts down slowly.

Soon as they were down to her ankles she lifted her feet each, getting it off as they started with her undies next, pulling them down too slowly, exposing her pussy lips, making Lori blush before she got her undies off as she looked at them as Lincoln asked. "Be bottomless for us, please?" When he asked with Clyde nodding, Lori smiled and nodded to them.

"Sure guys."

Later

Lincoln, Leni, Luna exit his bedroom and are surprised to see Lucy taking Edwin into the bathroom as Lisa looks on as Lincoln walked over and asked. "Uh, what's going on?" Lisa turned and told him and the other two. "Brother, Sisters, if you have valuables to protect, you can store them in the safe room." Lincoln then asked. "Why is the bathroom the safe room?" Lisa explains.

"Because of the cameras, I installed last year."

They become shocked and asks. "You installed cameras?!" She unconvincingly looked away for a moment. "Noooo..." Saying as she puts on a devious smile, which indicates she's lying and walks away, but after that Luan began to walk into the bathroom with Mr. Coconuts. "I think it's the perfect place to dump our stuff." She laughs and asks. "Get it?" The three began to laugh a bit at the joke.

"Whoa, Toots! You're leaving me locked in here with Count Creepy?" Luan as Mr. Coconuts asked as Lucy sighs. "Please, Edwin is the one who should be complaining." After telling Mr. Coconuts and Luan, Lincoln, Leni, Luna looked unsure as Luna said. "Okay..."

From the distance, they hear Lynn shout from her and Lucy's room. "It's the burglar!" The three were terrified by this and rushed to Lynn and Lucy's bedroom, only to find Lynn and Lola dressed in karate outfits and a dummy made to look like a burglar. "Lola, what's your first move?" When she asked, Lola did nothing but look down at her nails, making sure they're clean and perfect, as Lynn groans.

"Okay, time for extreme measures." She mumbled to herself before saying as she points at the dummy. "Lola, this burglar just stole your tiaras." Upon hearing this, Lola is alerted and yells angrily and attacks the dummy, much to Lynn's satisfaction as she gives a grin while watching as Lincoln, Leni, Luna watched for a moment, before going to check on how the others are doing.

Downstairs

When the three entered the kitchen, they spotted a hooded figure trying to break in through the window, making them gasps in shock as they shout. "The burglar!" They then grabbed a weapon as Lincoln grabs a banana which he uses as a gun as Leni grabs an orange, while Luna picks up a broom, pointing the bottom part at the hooded figure who is revealed to be Lana.

"Chill, Guys! I'm training Charles to be a vicious guard dog!" She told them as they put the weapons away and watched as Lana imitates a thief. "I'm the burglar! Attack, boy!" Charles just lies there and yawns so Lana grabs a handful of his dog food. "Look, I'm stealing your food!"

She then eats the food but Charles lies on his back and falls asleep, frustrating Lana. "Charles! Mmm! What is this? Chipped beef?" She then continues to eat Charles' food while Lincoln, Leni, Luna just stares awkwardly before leaving.

Nighttime

Lynn Sr. and Rita began going to dance class again as Lynn Sr. said to Rita. "Got my dancing shoes on and I am ready to get down and get back up again." Sr. then does a dance as Lynn arrived next to the Van. "State your names and business. Sorry, new security measures." She told them as she holds up a sheet of paper explaining the new rules which Rita's husband asked.

"You hear that, honey? New security measures. I think I've really gotten through to the kids. Thank you, Lynn."

Before he got to Vanzilla Lynn stopped them again. "Sorry, Mom and Dad, but before you go dancing, I really do need your names and business." Sr. and his Wife looked each other before she told her. "Uh, you just said our names and business." Lynn facepalms.

"Dang it!" She sighed and moved aside gesturing her hand to the Van telling them. "Go ahead." After that, the two went into the vehicle and began heading to their dance class.

Minutes Later

Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Lori, and Clyde were asleep in Lincoln's room when a voice on the scanner wakes them up, almost startling them. "Attention, all units! We've got a 10-15 at 8 Mile and Lindbrook." The voice of the female said on the radio as Clyde had a horrified look saying shocked.

"10-15? Oh no! I missed my curfew!" Lincoln soon stopped him and explained. "No, Clyde, that's a code." He then reads the book along with Leni, Luna, Lori, and Clyde who then gasped in excitement with a smile as Lori began putting her light-blue undies and shorts back on as she slipped them on through the leg-holes before pulling them each up, soon coming out of his room as Leni said happily.

"You guys!" Lori then said. They caught the burglar!" After saying that, Luan and their other sisters all cheered in delight, happy that their home can be safe now.

Later

Lynn Sr. and Rita return from dance class. "I tell you, honey. One lesson in the hustle and I am a pro." Sr. told his wife Rita as he spins her, making her spin out of control and end up falling over and getting covered in mud as she told her husband. "Ow. Why don't you hustle in and get me a towel?" Lynn Sr. does what she asked and goes to unlock the door but once again finds it is already opened, angering him a bit.

"Ah, come on!"

Inside the siblings were all removing their belongings from the bathroom as Luan made her puppet Mr. Coconuts say. "Eddie, baby, call me! We'll do lunch. What? He's spooky but he's got a heart of porcelain." Lynn Sr. comes up the stairs and tells them.

"Guys, I just found the door wide open! What gives?" Lincoln then apologized after he, Leni, Luna looked at each other. "Oh, we're sorry, Dad. But we don't have to worry anymore. They caught the burglar!" Lynn Sr. become a bit relieved before telling them. "That's peachy, son, but there could be other burglars out there."

Lisa comes up to him and points out. "Actually, Father, based on Royal Woods' crime rates per capita, that is statistically unlikely." Lincoln agrees with her along with the others.

"Yeah, I've been listening to the scanner all day and the worst crime I've heard about is someone not picking up their dog poop." He told Lynn Sr. as Lana became excited and asked while looking. "Where? I'll pick it up!"

Lynn Sr. then says. "But kids..." He's cut off as the 11 including Clyde just walk off, telling Sr. not to worry, annoying him as he asked himself confused. "Why does nobody listen to me?" He then goes to lock the door, once again forgetting about Rita who is still stuck outside as she asked confused while laying in the puddle.

"Uh, honey?"

Next Night

Lynn Sr. and Rita were both going off to their Dance Class again as while they were Sr. turned to the 11. "Off to dance class, kids! Please, keep the door locked while we're gone." When he asked the kids just murmur that they'll do that, Lynn Sr. sighs as he and Rita leave, but just seconds after they've left their neighbor, Mr. Grouse shouted in distress.

"Help! Help! I've been robbed!"

Upon hearing this, the siblings quickly rush next door and saw Grouse in front of his house, looking very upset as if he had just lost somebody. "Mr. Grouse, what happened?" When Lincoln asked, with the others wondering the same Mr. Grouse told them distraught.

"They cleaned me out! My polka records! My black and white TV! My encyclopedias! All gone!" He then walks back inside and closes the door behind him. "I literally don't know what any of those things are."

Lori told them as Lucy points out. "Dad was right. There are other burglars." The Twins worriedly said. "And our house could be next!" Lincoln became determined and told them. "Not if we have anything to say about it!" After that, they all ran back home and back inside to beef up security.

Meanwhile

Upstairs the 11 began placing their belongings back into the bathroom as Luan who voiced Mr. Coconuts said to the statue head of Edwin Lucy has. "Eddie, baby! I bought my Pinochle deck!" Mr. Coconuts then tosses a deck of cards in the air but is horrified to see them scatter on the floor as Leni comes out of her and Lori's room, holding a bottle of perfume.

"You guys! I found a deadly spray to use against the burglar. See? "Fatal Encounter"."

She read bunglingly as Lori pointed out. "Leni, that's a perfume sample." After telling as Lincoln and Luna walked over to them, Lisa came up to the four and said. "Siblings, I'm enhancing my security system. I need a retina scan." She then scans the fours eyes before handing them a tray with four needles.

"I also need some Plasmatic Units." Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Lori looked at Lisa confused as she sighed. "Your Blood Samples." This made the four become suspicious. "For your security system little Sis?" Luna asked as Lisa began to give an insidious smile. "Uh...sure, that's it!"

Later

In the kitchen, Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Lori, Clyde were loading a vat with hot bacon grease, while they were Lincoln told them. "Operation Grease Release is a-go! Let's get this baby upstairs." Soon Clyde asked curiously.

"What do we do with all the bacon?" They then looked at the stack of bacon on the table. "That's a high-class problem to have, my friend," Lincoln told him as when the 5 left with the vat, Charles runs into the kitchen with Lana chasing after him. "Charles!"

She shouted as suddenly Charles spots the bacon and starts eating it. "You're supposed to chomp burglar butts, not bacon!" Lana said before groaning. "I should have trained the cat." She said mentioning one of the 4 pets, Cliff the Cat.

Meanwhile

Lola has set up a spotlight to monitor the house whilst Lucy and Lily dig a ditch while Lincoln and Luna place barbed wire around the ditch and Leni and Luan place several mousetraps. "These will put a ro-dent in the burglar's plan." Luan laughs and asks.

"Get it? They're mousetraps." Lincoln, Leni, Luna laughed a bit as both Lucy and Lily just look annoyed. "Really?" Lucy asked as Leni gets caught by a mousetrap with a loud snap. "Ow! Guys, I think one of the mousetraps doesn't like me, it just bit my finger." After telling them Lincoln and Luna began helping her get the trap off of her finger.

While Clyde and Lori were patrolling the area, Lynn and her Roller Derby team roll up. "Hey, guys, my roller derby team is gonna help you patrol." Clyde and Lori the hummed. "Hmm. Do they have any experiences with burglars?" Clyde asked as Lynn nodded.

"Yes. Show them, team!" She told them as two of her teammates then run forward, nearly clotheslining the two who ducked in time before smiling as they told the team. "You're hired!"

Later

Lynn Sr. and Rita returned and are shocked to see the now protected house as Lola shines a spotlight on them but recognizes them and opens the gate to let them in, but just as the two get out of the van, Clyde, Lori, and Lisa, who are dressed in police attire, come up to them. "Good evening, parental units! We are going to need to conduct a routine body search." Lisa told them as Rita asked shocked.

"What in the world is going on?"

Lynn tells them as she walks over along with the others. "Mr. Grouse got robbed! We had to beef up security!" Lola tells them. "We used your credit card." Lynn Sr. tells them. "Kids, I'm glad you're taking this seriously but you may have gone a little overboard." Rita who's being scanned by Lisa began to become annoyed.

"A little?" She asked him as he tells the 11, Clyde and the team. "We don't need all this security. If we just lock the doors and windows, we'll be fine. Now, everyone to bed." They talk and mumble to one another before they all began to leave as Lisa said. "I'm still gonna need those Blood Samples."

Nighttime

Bedtime a shadowy figure creeps out of Casa Loud from the kitchen back door, running past the barricade, soon coming up to Mr. Grouse's house, revealing to be Lynn Sr. holding a basket, who then knocks on the door as Grouse answers, the inside of his house has all of the things that he explained were gone, revealing he had lied about being robbed.

"Thanks for pretending to be robbed. I think my kids really learned their lesson." Sr. said as he hands Mr. Grouse the basket. "I would have scared them for free but I'll gladly take your muffins." Grouse said as he closes the door, after that, Lynn Sr. runs back to the Loud House.

In the kitchen, Leni, who is now in her nightdress, is getting a glass of water when she hears something, she goes to inspect but finds nothing so she closes the door, locking it before saying with a smile.

"Lock! Mom would be so proud." She said, talking about her Mom, Luna, as she goes to bed to sleep with the two, unaware Lynn Sr., was trying to get back inside but groans in frustration as he realizes the door is locked, as he then steps onto a tricycle in an attempt to open the window, struggling for a bit before yelping as he falls over, the noise of the fall attracts Lincoln, Leni, Luna's attention who look outside the small window, thinking Sr. is a burglar from the clothing he's wearing.

This made them gasp in horror and pulls a string which sets off bells in the other bedrooms, thus waking up the others, including Rita, along with Lori and Clyde who were sleeping together as a police badge transition occurs with the scene shifting to the 12 standing outside Lincoln's room, minus Rita as Lincoln shouts.

"Battle stations, guys! We've got a burglar on the premises!" They all gasp in horror. "Oh my gosh! What do we do? He's gonna take all our stuff!" Lori said in a panic as she hugs Clyde close before Lola slaps Lori with her glove. "Get it together, woman!"

Lori tells her. "Thanks. I needed that...But I'll get you back." Lori said threateningly They all wasted no time in rushing off to set off their traps but Lana looks at Charles who is just lying there in the hallway. "Don't trouble yourself or anything, Charles," Lana told him sarcastically as she walks off, leaving Charles to whimper.

Meanwhile

Lynn Sr. tries to get back into the house in the basement but Luan blows an air horn, which startles him and gets covered in Luan's mousetraps, making him yelp. "Ow!" A lot, as Lincoln, Leni, Luna, and Lynn are holding the vat of bacon grease from Luna and Luan's window as Lincoln shouts.

"Eat hot bacon grease!"

Lincoln said as they tipped vat, as the grease is revealed to have been jelled as it slid out and landed on Lynn Sr.'s head, getting it stuck inside. "Make that congealed bacon grease!" Luna said as Lynn Sr. gets up before Lola shines a spotlight on him, making him back away but fall into the trench as Lori, Clyde and the Roller Derby team approach him.

"Keep a tight formation, ladies! This is what we trained for!" Lori and Clyde said as the Roller Derby team attack Lynn Sr. just as the Loud siblings and Rita run up, Rita sees a familiar pair of shoes on him and yells. "Wait! Wait! I recognize those dancing shoes! Off! Off!"

The Roller Derby team cease attacking as Rita helps Lynn Sr. out of the ditch as to the others they were surprised. "DAD!?" Sr. nervously gets up and says hoping not to be caught. "I...Was just taking a walk and I got locked out." They all apologized for attacking him before their neighbor shouts.

"Hey, Loud!"

They all look over to Mr. Grouse's window seeing him with his face incredibly puffed and red. "These muffins got walnuts in them! Next time you want to pay me off for pretending to be robbed, how about giving me something I'm not allergic to?" He told him, quieting down noticing the others as the 11 looked shocked saying. "Pretending to be robbed?!" After realizing he's busted for lying, Lincoln, Leni, Luna and the others began to say each in anger.

"Dad!"

"Our own father."

"You lied to us?"

"Bogus move, Dad."

"That's not funny."

As they said that while they and Rita angrily scold at him for lying, he sighs and tells them. "I'm sorry, everyone. I was just trying to teach you to lock the dang door. I just want to protect my most important valuables...You guys." After telling them, they all said. "Awwww!" Before hugging Lynn Sr. in forgiveness as the 11 each said.

"Okay, Dad, we'll lock the door." "You're the greatest." "Love you." Abruptly Charles spots two slices of bacon on Lynn Sr.'s pants from the rear-end and charges, everyone, except Lynn Sr., saw this and got out of the way, as when he noticed, it was too late as Charles bites him. "OUCH!" Lana said satisfied with a stern expression. "Finally!"

Later

After that, all happened, with Lynn Sr. needing his wife to help him recover his bottom from Charles' bitemarks, the 11 along with Clyde began to go back to their rooms for bed as Leni and Luna decided to bunk with Lincoln tonight, while Clyde bunks with Lori in her and Leni's bedroom, as while getting ready for bed Luna helped get her kids, Lincoln and Leni get into bed with her she asked curiously with a grin.

"Anything, you want kids before we sleep?" When she asked them both, Lincoln and Leni looked at one another before back to their Mom. "Hmm...We are a little, parch, Mom." He told her with a smile as Leni nodded, smiling as well. "I got it covered you two."

Luna told them with a grin as she began to grab the bottom of her nightshirt she was wearing before pulling them up, exposing her torso to them before telling them while placing her hands behind their heads.

"Bottoms up." She then brought them to her flat chest, giving a blush as they began to suck her nipples, but after a couple of seconds she let out a gasp, feeling the gush of milk squirt out of her nipples, making her let out some moans as this continued, holding the two close to her to proceed to drink her milk.

After a couple of minutes, they unlatched themselves from her flat chest, making her let out a small gasp from that and soon looked at them. "You good kids?" She asked smiling as they nodded with a smile too. "We're good Mom." They told her as she began to pull her nightshirt back down before laying down with them in bed, holding them close as she gives Lincoln a peck on the lips, making her blush before she Leni a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight kids."

She told them as they began to fall asleep. "Goodnight Mom." They told her before they closed their eyes, falling asleep for the night together with the moonlight shining in the room from the single window.


	41. Chapter 41

As it was the afternoon at the Loud House, Lincoln was inside the living room with his Gf and Mom/Gf, the three of them were there sitting together on the couch hanging out as the others were in their rooms doing something they usually do, using the bathroom, or somewhere else, possibly work or shopping, while the three were watching a movie or show on the Television, giving a smile or grin, laying back.

"Wait, what were we watching again?" Leni asked curiously and confused as Lincoln told her with a smile. "We're watching the movie Paranormal Ghosthunter, remember?" She looked at the TV seeing the guy Hunter Spector walking through what looked to be a haunted hospital, causing her to say. "Ohh...Okay!" She smiled and laid next to him along with Luna, snuggling close before they heard walking.

They stopped for a moment and looked to see who it was before noticing it was Lori who was opening up what looked to be a chocolate chip granola bar, walking by them as she greeting. "Hey Leni, Luna." She then waved to Lincoln, headed up the stairs giving him a seductive look.

"Hi, Lincoln." She then turned back and continues up them, which the three watched before going the two gave a grin to Lincoln. "Dude, I have to say it, we're glad you're with Lori now too." Leni nodded in agreement. "And we're totes glad that Clyde's perfectly ok with it."

She told him, which he began to blush a bit from. "Thank you." He told them before they continued watching the movie, but as they did it began to show Hunter Spector in what looked to be a room full of metallic drawers which began to open up as screams of both males and females are heard from them along with insane laughter, while this happened for the moment Leni began to become questioning.

"Linky?"

He looks at her after sipping a drink of the soda he got for them and himself before swallowing it while she asks him. "When are you going to ask Lori?" He raised a brow to her question before their Mom tells him.

"What she means is, when are you going to take Lori on a date." After telling him he then understood what Leni was trying to ask him as he began to rub his chin and hum, thinking for a moment on where he can take her out to later.

"Hm...Does tonight sound good?" When he asked the two Luna gave a small grin. "It sounds perfect." Leni nodded in agreement. "I think on the boxy thing a few hours ago it said that tonight is supposed to be, like, totally amazing."

She tells him smiling before saying. "You should go and ask her out right now." Lincoln looks at them both. "Are you sure?" He asked before their Mom nods. "We're sure. She'll be happy to come with you on a date." This made him give a nod to the two before hugging them as he said.

"I love you both."

They blushed and soon hugged him back, then after that, they stopped hugging, allowing him to get off the couch and head up the stairs to ask, while the two smiled watching him head up.

Meanwhile

Inside Leni and Lori's bedroom, the oldest Loud sibling was laying back on her bed, talking to Clyde on her phone as she said listening to him as she giggled. "I understand why you can't come over today Clyde. Don't worry, will be able to spend time together tomorrow when there's a chance." As she said that Lincoln opened the door and began heading over to her as she and Clyde finished their call together.

"I'll see you tomorrow too. Night Boo-Boo-Bear." After saying that she and Clyde both ended the call, once her phone was put away she looked at Lincoln as he said. "Hey, Lori?" She gave him a smile. "Yes, Lincoln?" After asking he then asked. "Lori, I've been wondering...Now that we're together, would you like to go on a date with me tonight?"

Upon hearing this she began to give a grin as she told him. "Sure, that sounds perfect." She then gave him a kiss on the lips which he soon kissed her on the lips back, once their kiss departed he gave her a smile too. "Cool, thanks. I'll go and get everything ready for it." He tells her before leaving the room while Lori gets up from her bed and heads over to her closet to see what she could wear for their date.

Meanwhile

As Lincoln heads to his room, Leni and Luna were there as well, on the stairs looking curiously at him as he told them with a smile. "We're going on a date." This made Luna and her Daughter smile at their Son as she asks. "Wait, where are you going to take her?"

"We're going to go on a picnic." He then opens his bedroom door and tells them. "I'll see you both when we're back." As he enters and closes the door behind him while the two go back downstairs to continue watching the movie.

Meanwhile

Inside the room, Lincoln began to open his drawer looking for the clothes to wear for the date. "Ok, there's got to be something good to wear in here somewhere." He then gives an open mouth smile, finding what to wear before taking out the clothing, getting ready for the date as he gets dressed for it.

Later

Minutes after getting dressed Lincoln was downstairs, waiting for Lori, holding a picnic basket with a picnic blanket on top of it, as he waits he looked up at the clock to see the time and sees that it is 10 PM exactly. "I'm ready Lincoln." He heard as he looked up the stairs and saw Lori coming down them wearing a new light-blue top, along with a light-blue skirt, once at the bottom she asked.

"How do I look, good?"

When she asked him, she then lifted her skirt up, showing him her pussy lips as she wasn't wearing undies, making him smile at her and shake his head no. "No...You're perfect." She blushed at his compliment before walking over to him as they go to the front door. "Bye guys." He and Lori waved to Leni and Luna who waved back too. "See you when you're back home." Luna said as they watched the two head out.

Outside

As the two began to make their way towards where they'll be dating, Lori looked down at Lincoln and gave a smile to him, before noticing a basket along with a blanket in his one hand as they walk, but before continuing she stops him and asks. "Wait, Linc, are we, going on a picnic?" He nods to her.

"We sure are." She smiles at him as he smiles at her too before they continue walking, but as they did Lincoln began to feel the basket become lighter, making him look at his hand, seeing Lori holding his hand along with the basket, which they looked at each other giving a smile, making their way towards the picnic spot he's taking her too.

Minutes Later

After a little while of wandering they make it to what looked to be a secret area as it is surrounded by beautiful trees, some of them were covered in pink flowers, while the grass was as green as Saint Patricks Day, and the plants were great as the scent from a few of the plant surrounded the area, giving the entire place a mythical-like surrounding, while looking at this place in amazement Lincoln looked at Lori and asked her curiously.

"How does this place look for our picnic?"

She looked at him and said with her eyes glistening in astonishment. "It looks so...Peaceful...I like it." Lincoln smiled at her as they began to walk into it heading towards a blank spot that had nothing but grass around it, once there Lincoln set the basket down and began to set up the picnic blanket, but before he did Lori grabbed the other side of it which he noticed.

"Here, let me help you with that," Lori said as she and Lincoln both began to place the picnic blanket onto the ground, flattening it before placing the picnic basket on to the middle of the blanket, as Lincoln began to sit down he then noticed Lori rolling up her skirt as he asked curiously. "What are you doing?"

She smiles at him as she continued. "I'm going to get comfortable and make the picnic a bit better for the both of us." She told him as her skirt was rolled up all the way, exposing her pussy to him as he gave a smile to as she began to sit down on the picnic blanket too, but while sitting Lincoln began to open up the basket.

"What did you bring for the picnic date?"

Lori asked as Lincoln tells her while taking out a few turkey and cheese sandwiches along with a few candy bars along with 2 cans of soda. "Just some sandwiches, snacks and cold drinks for the both of us." He then hands three of those things to Lori who began to grab them.

"Thank you." He nods. "Welcome." He tells her before they began to eat their sandwiches together, while they did they began to look up at the nice view of the sky, seeing the blue of it and the stars that're out there in space with the light of the moon shining down in the area through the opening above in the area, while looking up Lori asked. "I'm a little curiously Lincoln, how did you know all about this place?"

He looked over at her and told her. "I found it a few days ago the one time when I was chasing after a dollar that was being blown through the air." After telling her he continued. "Nobody came through this place for a very long time." After telling her she smiled and asked curiously.

"Do you plan to bring Leni, Luna and or Luan to this place too?"

He hummed for a moment before nodding to her. "They would enjoy being here too because of how everything's like here." After telling her they both then continued to enjoy their snacks together for a little while.

Later

After eating their snacks they both were now laying down, beginning to play a game of I-spy, looking around the area along with the sky as it was Lincolns turn. "Hm...I spy with my eye, something...White." He said as Lori looked before asking with a brow raised. "Is it your hair?" He shook his head no as she looked up. "The stars?" He then nodded to her.

"Yes." Once he told Lori, it was now her turn as she looked around saying. "Ok, I spy, with my eye...Something blue." Lincoln began to look around the area for a moment before noticing what it is. "The light-blue flowers?" She looked over at him. "How did you know?" He tells her. "They're the only ones with light-blue color." After telling her she then nodded giving a small giggle as they continued playing.

Later

After playing the game and eating a few more of the snacks, the two were now drinking the cans of soda before putting them to the side looking up at the moon, while looking at it, enjoying their time together Lori looks over at Lincoln. "This was one of the best dates I ever had." After telling him, he nodded in agreement.

"It's just like Leni, our Mom, and Luan. It's always the best." He told her as she giggled because of how nice he is before continuing to relax for a little while, but as they did she looked over and tells him. "I think there's one more thing we can do before we end this date." Lincoln looks over at her and asked. "What it is?" She grins at him and then leans over, bringing him into a kiss.

He was surprised by it before kissing her back, while passionately kissing they both began to lay down continuing, as while they did Lincoln began to bring his hands down to the top of her skirt before grabbing the sides of it before pulling it down her hips, causing her to blush as he pulls her skirt down till it was off, after breaking their kiss they began to pant as Lori looked down at Lincoln's hands with a grin.

"Let me help you with this." She said as she brought his hands towards the bottom of her top, both grabbing it before pulling her top up, soon bringing it over her head as they put it aside, soon Lori began to remove Lincoln's shirt, pulling it up and over his head before they began kissing again, Lori began to bring her hands to his pants as she unbuttons the button before unzipping his pants and take them off.

Once off she then put it to the side as she soon starts taking his underwear off, pulling them down his legs before putting them with their clothes, after breaking their kiss they began to look at one another and gave a grin as Lincoln said. "I love you, Lori."

"I love you too, Lincoln."

After telling him he looked down and began to crawl down to her pelvis, looking at her pussy lips as he went towards them and began to kiss it, causing her to gasp when he kisses it and continues before licking it, causing her to moan.

"Ooh, Lincoln!" Lori said through her moans as he continued licking her pussy lips before soon sucking them, causing her to give another gasp and begin placing her hands on the back of his head, wanting him to continue sucking her pussy, as after a couple of minutes she began to feel the excitement in her rise. "I think I'm cumming!"

She announced allowing Lincoln to close his eyes as she began to cum, squirting all over his face, coating it in her juices which dripped a bit from his face soon after, while panting she began to hear the sounds of licking below her and looked watching Lincoln as he licks her juices from his hand as he wipes it all from his face that she coated, soon finished, he looks at her.

"That...Was tasty."

Lori blushed and gave a giggle. "Thanks." She told him as he began to climb up to her, kissing her hips up to her belly, then one of her side, and then her to her shoulder before reaching her neck, kissing it as she gave another moan, but while doing that he began to bring his pelvis down, making his member enter her as she gave a surprised gasp from it before moaning as he goes inside her slowly.

"You're so warm." He told her after kissing her neck as he pulls back out and goes back in her pussy. "You too." She told him as he continues pushing in and out of her while she holds him close to her while doing that he began to bring his hands to the back of her back, grabbing the hook of the light-blue bra, trying to unhook it.

After feeling it detach he gave a grin and began to take off her bra, before putting it to the side, soon as he did he looked at her chest with a smile before going down, causing her to gasp and moan when he began to suck on her nipples while pushing in and out of her pussy.

Lori began to place her hands onto the back of his head, making him continue as she wraps her legs around his waist, as after a couple of minutes of doing this Lori let out a gasp as Lincoln unlatched his mouth from her chest, looking up at her as he nuzzles his head under hers. "I'm going to cum Lori."

"I'm going to cum too Linc."

She told him as well as he pushes in and out of her at a quicker pace while kissing one another again, while the minutes past they both soon broke their kiss and said their names out loud. "Lincoln!

"Lori!" Soon after, they froze in place and began cumming, Lori's juices began to slowly splatter all over Lincoln's pelvis and member while he came inside of her slowly too, but after a couple of seconds of being still they unfroze from their climax ending and began to lay on the picnic blanket together, breathing for air, looking up at the night sky once again.

After looking they began to cuddle close together before closing their eyes, letting themselves rest for a moment after the love they had just right now.

Minutes later

Seconds after resting, the two began to wake up a little bit, either yawning or stretching before getting up, once up Lincoln looked down at their clothes and smiled before picking up Lori's skirt, bra and top before handing them to her. "Here's your clothes Lori." He told her as she grabbed them.

"Thank you." She said with a smile as he gets his clothes from the ground and begins to put them back on too, pulling his legs passed his underwear and pants leg holes before pulling them both up, after zipping and buttoning his pants he then grabbed his shirt and puts it back on, while he did Lori who had placed her bra back on and hooked in place began to bring her legs through her skirt before pulling it up.

Soon she then put her top back on, pulling it down once she brought it down over her head, once dressed they looked at each other. "Ready to go back home?" Lincoln asked as she nodded to him, as after they folded up the picnic blanket and placed it on top of the basket full of the empty soda cans, they began to make their way back home for the night.

Later

After a little while of walking the two reached the front of Casa Loud and began heading up the stairs before unlocking the door, once inside they both saw Leni and Luna couch who looked over at them from the couch when they heard the door open and smiled. "Hey, dudes," Luna said as Leni asked. "How was the date?" Lincoln and Lori looked at each other and nodded as Lincoln said.

"It was great guys. We have a lot to tell you both." While they enter the house Lori began to close the door behind her as they entered and began to tell the two how their date was at the picnic they were on.


	42. Chapter 42

Inside of Casa Loud, Lori and Leni were on their phones in the living room, as while they were Lori looked amazed at her phone. "Ooh. My last post got 100 likes. New record. Look." She shows the picture of her Selfie to Leni who smiled and said. "So cute. You've really found your best angle."

"Thanks."

Lori said as she scrolls her phone. "Not to brag, but, I kinda feel like I mastered the selfie." She told Leni who agreed before adding. "Oh, totes. Your pic almost got as many likes as Carol Pingrey's." Lori looked shocked and drops her phone on her face before taking it off. "Ow, Carol Pingrey!? I didn't even know she was on this app!"

"She just joined, can you believe her first selfie got 101 likes?" Leni said happily as Lori asked. "Give me that!" She grabs the phone and sees Carol's first selfie, making her groan. "Ugh, typical. Perfect Carol Pingrey has to one-up me in everything I do."

Flashback

Back when Lori, Leni, and Carol were little back in Bluebell Scouts camp, Carol was receiving a medal award for selling the most Bluebell cookies, while Leni is encouraging her, saying. "Don't feel bad, Lori, you sold almost as many cookies as Carol."

Flashback

In this one in near present time, Carol beat Lori out for homecoming queen as Leni comfort her again. "Oh, don't feel bad, Lori. You got almost as many votes as Carol."

Flashback

This one shows that Carol had defeated Lori in a golf tournament as Leni cheers for Lori. "Yay, Lori! You got way more points than Carol." Unaware of what the points in golf mean Lori tells her before explaining. "Thanks, Leni, but let me explain golf scoring, again."

End of Flashbacks

"I'm sick of it, I've literally been working for three months to get this many likes on my photos, I am not letting Carol waltz in here, and show me up, again!" Lori said grumbling as she slams one foot onto the table, and the background becomes the sky, making it look like Lori is flying. "I swear on my senior parking space! My next selfie will get more likes than Carol Pingrey!"

Leni cheers from behind. "Yay! Go, Lori!" The background returns to normal as Leni asked. "Umm, could I have my phone back so I can like Carol's photo? I don't wanna be rude."

Later

Inside of the bathroom, Lori is in there with her hair lower, and a little extra makeup, while placing a candle on the toilet, she then fixes the flowers next to it, she pulls out her phone. "Okay, got my soft lighting, my flowers, time for the 'mirror' selfie, literally a classic." As she prepares for the picture, the tank lid on the toilet started to shake before Lana and Hops burst out drenching Lori in toilet tank water.

"And done."

Lori was left baffled before asking in anger. "Lana! What are you doing?!" Lana tells her while getting out of the tank. "Installing a dual flush valve." Lori points towards the bathroom door. "Get out!" This made her little Sister feel unadmired. "I thought you of all people would appreciate the pressure assisted flush."

"Out!" Lori shouts at them as they both leave, allowing Lori to close the door behind them and look at her phone, seeing that she had taken a toilet water selfie. "Yeah, that's not gonna beat, Carol. Delete." She said deleting the pic.

Later

In the backyard, Lori prepared herself for another selfie to take as she began to adjust the hat she's wearing along with a few other things. "Okay, got my sun hat, my SPF, and my strawberry lemonade with a little umbrella. Time for the 'fun in the sun' selfie, always a crowd pleaser." She picks up her selfie stick and prepares to take a picture before the sound of a baseball is heard piercing the air.

"Loud takes a wicked cut! And..." Lynn is heard as the baseball lands in Lori's lemonade, splashing on her as it messes up her hair and eyeliner causing her to yelp. "Dang it, Lynn!" Her 4th little sister approaches telling her. "I'm the one who should be cheesed. You just robbed me of a double."

She then takes her ball back, while Lori moves her chair closer to the house mumbling to herself. "Let's try this again." Lily then comes out the back door saying. "Poo-poo." Which Lori tells her. "I can't change you right now, Lily. Go ask someone else."

"POO-POO!"

Lily said angrily as she takes off and throws her diaper at her, making Lori scream in horror and accidentally take a diaper to the face selfie.

Later

Lori began to move her chair to the side of the garage away from the backyard saying to herself. "Forty minutes of a scalding hot shower. Let's do this again." She then tries to take another photo, only to have dirt land on her face at the last second, making her spit some of it away saying in anger.

"Gah! Literally?!" She then looks angrily at Lucy, who is revealed to be digging a grave. "Sorry, but I've claimed this area for my cemetery." Lori groans in annoyance from this and steps over the grave Lucy dug only to fall into the one next to it, accidentally taking a falling into a grave selfie.

This made Lori growls as she soon runs inside the house and inside her and Leni's bedroom away from the others, closing her bedroom door. "Okay, doors locked, siblings gone, perfect conditions for the lost in thought selfie, mysterious, yet intriguing." She then prepares to take the photo, but an RC helicopter from the window starts hovering outside, making her growl and pop out of the window shouting. "Lincoln, Leni, Luna, move that toy! You're photo-bombing me!"

"Oops, sorry," Lincoln says as he drives the Helicopter away from the window, after doing so Lori comes back into her room and growls in frustration as she says to herself. "It's not fair, I'm never going to be able to take a decent picture with my insane siblings everywhere." After saying that, she suddenly has an idea dawn over her.

Later

In the backyard, the 10 were all there as Luan was unicycling on the fence, Lynn was playing baseball, Lucy is digging graves, Lisa's waiting to study Charles' waste, Lincoln, Leni, Luna were playing with his helicopter, while Lily is trying to take his remote, and Lola is chasing Lana in her car, before Lori comes out the back door.

"Hey, guys, who wants to help me rake leaves? We could really make the yard look nice." She told them as they stop what they're doing and give Lori blank stares, with Lincoln's helicopter dropping, as they all run inside telling Lori no, which she smiled from and said to herself. "Do I know my siblings or what?"

Soon she began to set up a spot for her Selfie as she finishes raking the leaves before tossing the rake into the pile and sets up a tripod for her phone before picking up some leaves. "Okay scarf draped, leaves piled, timer set, here we go. Wheee." She jumps into the pile landing on the rake which hits her in the face.

"Ow!"

The camera goes off, making her sees her rake to the face selfie, making her groan in annoyance as she then moves to the tire swing. "Okay forget leaves. Let's do a good old fashioned tire swing selfie." She sits on the swing, which is revealed to be full of bees as buzzing is heard before they came out making her scream.

"Gah! Bees!" Before her camera goes off again, making her see the running from a swarm of bees selfie, making her move to the driveway wearing rain clothes. "Okay, forget tires. How about a rainy day selfie."

Lori opens her umbrella and picks up the hose, which doesn't spray any water, much to her frustration. "Where's my rain?" She yelled as the hose sprays her in the face, making her camera take a sprayed in the face selfie, making her soon moves to the backyard with a tractor, setting up her camera while wearing a farmers outfit.

"Forget rainy days, let's do a tractor selfie. Those are a thing, right?"

She said to herself as she takes the photo which turns out well. "Wow, it's actually, literally perfect, and I didn't hurt myself." As if on cue, when she stood up in triumph over not hurting herself she accidentally turn the tractor on in reverse, which gets stuck in one of Lucy's graves, launching her into the other one. "Aah! Ow."

Later

After that incident, Lori was now laying on the couch covered in ice packs and bandages looking at her phone. "One-hundred likes, thank you old Bluebell Scout from childhood. One-hundred-and-one likes. Thank you, random person from golf camp and YES! One-hundred-and-two likes! Thank you, Aunt Ruth, and in your face, Carol Pingrey!" She stands up in victory but then drops to the floor in pain.

"So sore."

Later

Inside the kitchen, Leni was eating a sandwich, looking at her phone as Lori walks in humming. "Cute tractor selfie Lori," Leni told her older Sister who smiled and said. "Thanks, Leni."

"It got almost as many likes as Carol's."

The news made Lori gasps at this, dropping the milk carton she had been holding. "Let me see that!" Lori said, grabbing Leni's phone, looking into it, seeing that Carol uploaded a tractor selfie, similar to Lori's but with a dog in it, soon the sky flying background from before returns. "That rat!"

"I think it's a Corgi," Leni said pointing at the phone screen before the background returns to normal as Lori explained to her. "No, it's a dirty trick. Putting a cute, lovable, animal in her selfie to get more likes than me! Well, guess what Carol." The sky flying background came back "Cute, lovable, animals, are my middle name!" Leni appeared from behind again as she asked. "I thought it was Marie?" After saying that Lori pets the confused Leni knowing.

Later

At the front door of the house, Charles, Walt, Cliff, and Geo were making a run for it, while Lori chases them, trying to make them put sweaters on shouting. "Get back here you animals! These tiny sweaters are literally the perfect size for you!" She is then heard screaming as her pets attacking her as the camera goes off.

Minutes Later

Lori is outside Lola and Lana's bedroom looking at the photo, she sighs and knocks, as Lola from the other side hears the knock. "Come in." As Lori entered the room she heads over to her little Sister and asked. "Umm, Lola, you're good at photo retouching right?" She turns around to face Lori and tells her.

"I think my work speaks for itself."

She begins gesturing to numerous photos of herself and walks over to Lori. "Let's see what you got." She begins to show Lola the photo which Lola looks at with shock. "This is gonna cost you some serious cupcakes." She begins to hit the edit button and changes Lori's angry pets selfie to a happy pets selfie.

Later

Lola is eating one of her cupcakes as Lori is looking at her phone. "One-hundred-and-three likes. Take that Carol! And nice work, Lola." Lola then spits out crumbs through the holes of where her 2 front teeth would be while speaking. "Thank you. Milk, please."

Later

Inside the kitchen, Leni is still eating a sandwich and looking at her phone as Lori walks by towards the fridge to get the milk for Lola. "Cute pet selfie Lori, it got almost as many likes as Carol's coffee shop selfie." Lori ceases what she was doing and gets a look of shock.

"What!" She grabs the phone and sees Carol's selfie, making her growl. "I can't believe it!" The background becomes the sky flying again. "I've got a crisis!"

Later

Lori began to decorate the entire Kitchen to make it looks like a coffee shop, as after doing so she walks up to Lincoln, who is wearing a button-down shirt, a bow tie, and a beanie, as she places a false mustache and glasses on him, then pulls out a pair of suspenders, much to Lincoln's shock. "Ok, I'll play a barista, but I am not wearing suspenders."

"This has to look like a real coffee shop. Please Lincoln, do this for me? Please?" She asked as Lincoln thinks for a moment before saying as he's handed the suspenders. "Ok, anything to help you, Lori." After that Lori gives a small smile and hugs him as a thanks before going over to Leni, Luna, and Luan, sitting at the table wearing berets. "Okay, so now you guys pretend to laugh at something I've just said."

Lori told them as Luan asked. "Ooh, was it coffee related humor?" When asked Lori nods giving a smile. "Yeah, sure it can be that Luan." After telling her Luan then said.

"Maybe you said this; Why'd the hipster burn his tongue? He sipped his coffee before it was cool." She then begins to laugh which made the others in the kitchen laugh a bit as well as when Lori began to head over to them Luan looked down below the table and smiled having an idea and began going under the table, which the three except Lori noticed and smiled.

Luan looked up at Lincoln with a grin from under the table and began to undo his suspenders before pulling his pants and underwear down exposing his member which she leaned towards and began to suck on slowly, causing Lincoln to give out a couple of moans as she continues, while Lori sits down next to them, preparing to take a selfie she soon noticed Luan missing.

"Luan where did-?"

Before finishing she looked and noticed Leni and Luna looking under the table which she looked as well and saw Luan sucking Lincoln's member, as, after a couple of seconds, Lincoln began to cum inside of Luan's mouth which she began to swallow down, soon after Lori told them. "Guys!"

"Sorry!" The 4 said as after Lincoln put back on his underwear, pants, and suspenders with the threes help as Luan sat back in place, they then began to help Lori get ready for her coffee shop selfie.

Later

Lori is laying on the couch looking at her coffee shop selfie with Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Luan as she said happily. "Yes! One-hundred-and-five likes." She then notices Lincoln as he kissed her, causing her to blush as she told him. "Lincoln, you can take the suspenders off now if you want." He smiled at her. "Actually, they're kind of working for me."

Later

Back in the kitchen, Leni is still eating a sandwich and looking at her phone as Lori comes in slightly concern. "Leni, please do not that Carol outdid me with a selfie of her sailing, or icing a cake, or swimming with dolphins."

"Nope, but she did get the most likes ever for her picnic selfie," Leni told her, making her gasp at this, and look at Leni's phone to see Carol's selfie. "Picnics are totes trending right now."

Leni continued before Lori pulls out her phone and calls Clyde, who answers and sounds very happy. "Hi, Lori everything ok?" When he asked her she told him. "Boo-Boo Bear, we literally need to go on a picnic, right now." She begins to Hyperventilate for air as Clyde asks curiously.

"Right now?" Lori then listens for an answer as Clyde says. "Sure Sugar-Lips, you know I love picnics." After telling her she began to smile and said happily with a bit of excitement. "Yes! Thank you, Clyde! Meet me at the rest stop by exit 57 at four o'clock!"

After telling him he checked the time and said with a grin. "Sure I'll be there soon." After telling her they both hung up together as when Lori looked up she noticed that her exciting yell caused Leni's hair to be blown back. "Oh...Sorry, Leni."

Later

At the rest stop, Lori is driving up and soon parks Vanzilla, before quickly stepping out with her hair in curlers as she takes the picnic stuff out of the back seat, and walk over to a spot to set up. "Ok picnic blanket flat on the ground, picnic basket in the center, plates and silverware here and there." She said to herself as everything for the picnic was perfectly set as she places a small glass cup of flowers near the basket.

"Just a little decoration and perfect." She then looks around. "Clyde should be here at any second." Soon a strong wind blows by causing the curls to be knocked out of her hair as she saw Clyde who ran over to her as she gasped with a smile. "Boo-Boo-Bear you made it." Soon after saying that Clyde who was nearly out of breath began to fall forward which she noticed and caught him, looking worried as she asked. "You ok Clyde?"

With a worried expression, Clyde noticed he gave her a smile and said. "I'm ok, just a little out of breath from running here for you." After telling her she then began to realize that she's been doing this all over getting the most likes for her selfie than Carol's, after realizing she looked at Clyde and said.

"Boo-Boo-Bear I'm so sorry for making you run all the way here, I've been so selfish to upstage Carol all over a selfie, I can't believe you still ran all this way here," She then began to tear up a bit and continued. "I'm really sorry."

After telling him he then placed his hand on one of her cheeks bringing her attention as she looked at him. "It's ok. I would've run throughout the universe for you." After telling her she began to give a smile to him as while looking into each other's eyes they leaned forward and began to kiss, soon after kissing Lori then told him.

"You know what? Forget about the dumb selfie, let's just make the most of our time together." Clyde nods to her in agreement as they began to enjoy their date on the picnic together grabbing out the snacks she brought.

Later

After enjoying the picnic the two were sitting at a picnic table, sharing a Flippee Slushie together as Lori told Clyde. "I can't believe I've been so fixated with trying to beat Carol Pingrey, maybe she is better than me at everything but, who cares? I still have lots of great things in my life, like a marvelous boyfriend for starters." Clyde began to smile with happiness. "Aww, Boo-Boo Bear." Lori then began to hug him as he hugs her as well.

Later

Inside the Royal Woods Mall, Lori went into one of the markets of the Mall as she said to the cashier. "Hi, I'd like to return all this picnic stuff. I don't need it anymore." She then looks towards the sound of a shopping cart and gasps slightly when she sees Carol Pingrey.

"Carol."

She said as Carol tosses two plastic daisies into her cart and moves on with her shopping, Lori lets out a deep breath and runs after her. "Umm, Carol," Lori said making Carol gasps in shock of seeing Lori as she said while nervously looking around. "Uh! Uh. Hi Lori." She then awkwardly waves to her.

"I know this is literally the most awkward thing in the world but, I just wanna tell you that, you win," Lori told Carol who's jaw drops upon that sentence. "You've been better than me at everything since kindergarten but, I'm okay with it, I can't live my life trying to compete with you anymore. Well, enjoy your shopping."

She starts to walk away, but Carol has something to say too. "Lori, wait." Lori heard her and stops before turning around. "You think I'm better than you?" She then Pauses, slightly shy. "I kinda thought it was the other way around." This confused Lori as Carol continues.

"I mean, you made the varsity golf team when we were freshmen. No one else did that. And you have ten siblings who all look up to you. And don't get me started on your hair, I will never have volume like that." She then laughed and picks up her own hair. "This takes like, six cans of dry shampoo, and it's still flat."

This amazed Lori. "Wow, so, all of our competing has literally been pointless?" She asked curiously as Carol nods. "It's true, those selfies were getting out of control. I had to adopt that Corgi, and he's mean!" Carol told Lori who then told her. "I fell into a grave. Twice!" They both laugh from this as Carol admitted happily. "We're ridiculous. I'm so glad we're done with all this."

"Me too. Hey, I just had a crazy idea. What if we made it official by taking a selfie together?" Carol looked surprised and said with a smile. "Shut up! Looking like this?" Lori then brings Carol closer and taking out her phone. "Yeah! I mean, who cares, right?"

Carol nods agreeing with her before taking her phone out too before they both took a selfie after that they both look at it uncertainly, they then look at each other questioningly, and smiled knowing that they're both thinking the same thing. "Post." They both said as they posted it, as when they did Carol remembered something important.

"Hey, Lori?" She looks up at Carol, who asked. "Can I ask tell and ask you something?" She nodded to her giving a small smile. "Sure." After telling her she then asked. "A couple of days ago, when I was heading to the mall, I think I saw you with your Brother and another kid in a yellow and blue striped shirt inside eating at a restaurant. Why was it just the three of you there and nobody else?"

When she asked, Lori looked a bit surprised with a blush fade appearing on her face as she began to rub the back of her head and told her. "Oh...It's a long story." After telling her she then began to explain it to her quietly of what happened and how it began, which Carol looked a bit surprised at first of before giving a smile as she continued listening.

Later

Back inside Casa Loud in the kitchen, Leni was there, still eating a sandwich and looking at her phone as Lori comes in, which she smiled and told her. "Cute pic of you and Carol, you guys got tons of likes." Lori smiled. "Thanks, Leni but, I don't even care about that anymore." She told her and stops dead in her tracks when Leni says something else.

"Almost as many as Bianca and Sooyoung."

Lori looks at Leni's phone and sees the two girls known Bianca and Sooyoung in their together selfie similar to Lori and Carol's almost, seeing this Lori's phone began to ring as she answers knowing who it is. "Hey, Carol. I just did. I know, they think they can beat us, with a BFF selfie?!" The Sky flying background returns as Lori says. "Oh, it is so, on!"


	43. Chapter 43

Dinner's ready! Come and get it!"

As it was nighttime all of the bedroom doors upstairs immediately opened as all 10 of the siblings quickly rush out of their rooms, and excitedly head downstairs, but as they head down the stairs, everything suddenly freezes before Lincoln appears, holding a remote. "Yeah, this never happens." He told himself as he heads down the stairs to look inside the kitchen where their Dad is at cooking dinner, frozen in place as well.

"Dad cooks all our dinners, and he's not a bad cook, but his repertory is kind of limited." He began to head back up the stairs, reaching the top as he takes a quick peek up Leni's dress, along with Luna and Luan's skirts to see their colored undies before making it to the top as he heads right and enters his room, pulling down a calendar.

After pulling it down he then lists off the dishes mentioned which appear on the calendar and head to their separation date. "You've got Salisbury Steak Sundays, Meatball Mondays, Turkey Loaf Tuesdays, Wienerschnitzel Wednesdays, Goulash Thursdays, Fish Fry Fridays, and Succotash Saturdays." The seven named dishes cover every week on the calendar as Lincoln continues.

"Then it all repeats, week, after week, after week." He said while making the dishes on the calendar appear on the rest of the other weeks in the month before putting away the calendar. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go choke down some..."

Back to the presence

"Wienerschnitzel." Lynn Sr. said as a rather sloppily made dish is placed on the dining table, making Lincoln and the others give a displeased look to the dinner placed in front of all of them. "Not to brag, but this tastes exactly like last Wednesday's, and I've got this recipe dialed in!"

While Lynn Sr. finished he headed back into the kitchen, but as he did, Lincoln pulls out a coin attached to a string and begins swinging it side to side in front of his face, which Leni and Luna who sat on both sides of him at the end of the table followed the coin, curious of what he's doing before Lola notices too and asks.

"What are you doing?"

Lincoln answers. "Self-hypnosis. Maybe it can make us believe the Wienerschnitzel tastes like ice cream." Lola perks up to that idea before trying to steal Lincoln's coin. "Oh, I want ice cream! Move!" Lincoln along with Luna and Luan began to struggle to get his coin back.

"Come up with your own coping mechanism dude!" Luna told her as they continue to fight Lola for the coin, before they accidentally knock the Wienerschnitzel off the table, as while it begins hurling towards the floor, Lynn Sr. notices it falling and dives towards it to catch it saying. "No! No, no, no, no, no!" They all look at him, as he just saved the Wienerschnitzel in time. "Whew! That was close. I almost had to order us pizza. Haha."

He said as he leaves, causing them all to sit back down before Lincoln along with Leni and Luna suddenly had a realization as they looked at one another and began to smile, getting an idea.

Later

In the bathroom, the three's sisters were getting ready for bed as while they were Lola asked. "Lana, what dress do you think will be perfect for dinner tomorrow?" She looked and noticed that her twin was nowhere to be seen, before looking at Lisa as she asked.

"Lisa, what do you-?"

Her little Sister groans and asks her. "Does it really matter, on what you want to wear for tomorrow's Goulash?" As if on cue Lincoln says. "No it doesn't matter, 'cause we're not having goulash tomorrow." After telling them with Leni and Luna at his sides the others look over at them as Lori tells him. "Yes, we are, Lincoln. We have it every Thursday, and there's literally nothing we can do about it."

"She's right. It's all in my poem." Lucy told them as she takes out her poem and reads it. "Dinner. The same seven meals. How do you cope? The only plan is to give up hope. Dinner." The others there began to agree with her. "So true." "Say it, sister!" "Wise words."

Luna then tells them. "Fine. I guess no one wants...Pizza." Upon hearing this they all gasped as Lana pops out of the back of the toilet in scuba gear as she asked with a smile. "Did someone say, pizza?" After she asked curiously Lincoln began to explain to them.

"When the schnitzel fell off the table, Dad said he almost had to order pizza. So, if we sabotage tomorrow's dinner, that's what we'll get. Now, huddle up." He tells them as Lana hops out of the toilet which disgusts them as Leni tells her. "Ew! Lana, why don't you rinse off first?"

Morning

In front of Casa Loud, Lynn Sr. exits Vanzilla after comes home from the supermarket with groceries, while heading inside he began singing what he had bought from the groceries. "I just came back from the grocery store, gonna get my goulash on, Noodles, tomatoes, meat galore, gonna get my goulash-"

"Hey, Dad! There's something I've always wondered about. Why do you make goulash on Thursdays?" When Lincoln asked after appearing from one of the rooms, Sr. laughs and begins telling him with a smile. "Oh, son. It's a funny story. Thursdays are a bit of a conundrum. Not many foods start with, TH."

While he's not looking, Lisa uses a drone to grab the meat of the Goulash as Lana uses her fishing rod to snatch the noodles as Sr. continues. "There's Thai food, but coconut milk really does a number on the old Lynn-testines, if you know what I'm saying." Just then Lynn swoops in and grabs the tomatoes before Luna cuts a hole in the bag to drop an onion and put it in Lily's diaper who began to waddle away with it.

"And three-bean salad; well, that's just three times as bad, right? Now there is a Greek dish called Thessalonikian sheep dip, but your mother finds it a little gamey."

As he continues, Lincoln sees that Leni, Luna and the others have finished their parts, making him smile as he said to Lynn Sr. "You're right. That is a funny story. Gotta go!" He then leaves as Sr. tries to stop him. "But, son, I didn't tell you about threatened-species stir fry yet! It's very rare! Get it?" He asked as inside the breadbox, a fake bread camera is filming Lynn Sr.'s actions as the 11 check it out on a laptop in Lori and Leni's room.

"Good work, team! If my calculations are correct, Dad should be ordering pizza in...T minus 15 seconds." Lincoln told them as they watch, seeing Lynn Sr. check his groceries only to find an orange inside, confusing him. "An orange? Where's all my goulash stuff? I know I bought it, 'cause I was singing about it! Dang it!" He sighs. "I guess I'll have to..."

Lincoln begins to count down as the 11 of them began to smile. "Three, two, one." Sr. suddenly perks up with a smile. "Go back to the store!" Hearing this they all looked disappointed at the screen Sisters. "Aww..." They all said before Lisa said in anger. "I knew I should've chloroformed him. Unconscious people can't make goulash." Lana then holds up the rivets to the car's steering wheel giving a grin.

"Don't worry. Dad's not going anywhere."

As Sr. enters Vanzilla he then turns the steering wheel which comes off, shocking him a bit as he said to himself. "Well, my horoscope did say Libras should expect the unexpected today." He then goes back inside the house as the 11 come back down the stairs as Lynn Sr. tells them. "Bad news, kids. I gotta put the kibosh on tonight's goulash."

"Aw..."

They all said faking their disappointment. "What a shame," Luan told him as Lynn and Lori do the same as well. "Too bad." "I need to take a moment." Before continuing he tells them. "But fortunately, your old dad's got a backup plan." Lola smiles.

"I'll get the phone, Daddy!" She said before they were all told. "I'm...Making tomorrow's dinner tonight! Frank and beans Friday on Thursday. In your face, horoscope!" He then leaves to the kitchen causing Lisa to give an annoyed look. "I'll get the chloroform."

Meanwhile

Lynn Sr. who was preparing Friday's dinner began to get the beans out of the pantry as he sings to himself again. "Franks and beans, doo-doo-doo, franks, yeah, yeah, and beans and beans, and beans, and beans beans beans." While he sings Lincoln pops his head into the headphones he has with him as he tells the others. "Big Cheese to Toppings. Target is in position. Move out." Luan then grabs Lincoln's speaker.

"Be careful, guys. There's not mushroom for error." She said before laughing before Lincoln tells her. "Luan, this line is not for jokes!" She nods giving a serious expression as when they began, Lynn was first to start as she tosses her boomerang into the kitchen and snatches a can of beans before Lana gets Hops to grab another can with his tongue.

Lisa then pulls in the last one, and also her dad's belt with a magnet, making Lynn Sr.'s pants fall down, as when Sr. noticed the cans of baked beans missing he said shocked. "My baked beans! What is happening? I guess there's only one thing to do." Lincoln then is about to call the pizza place on speed dial as Luna and Leni smiled.

"Make franks and lima beans!"

They stopped and began to groan along with the others at their dad's determination, as Lynn Sr. began to check the drawers for the can opener but couldn't find it. "Where the heck is our can opener?" He asked himself as Luan sneaks it out quietly while Lynn Sr. resorts to opening cans with Geo's teeth like a can opener.

"Ah, thank you, Geo. Nothing like a little Lynn-Genuity." This made Luan shake her fist in rage before leaving, while Lynn Sr. looks for the knives. "Where are the dang knives?" He asked before holding up packets of wieners. "I've got 20 hot dogs to slice!"

Lori sneaks the knives away, as Lynn Sr. resorts to slicing the franks with ice skates, which made Leni secretly give his performance a perfect 10, which Lori smacks the scorecard out of her hands, as when Lynn Sr. was about to put the chopped franks into the pot, he finds some unexpected guests.

"Ah! Pot raccoons!" He screamed as he soon puts the franks in a casserole dish. "No problem. We'll do a casserole." He tries to open the oven, but the handle gets stuck and breaks off, revealing Luna holding a bottle of glue, showing that was her doing as Lincoln and Leni give her a thumbs up before Sr. puts the ingredients in a coffee pot. "I'll just heat 'er up in the old coffee pot. That's using the old bean."

Just as he turns the coffee pot on, Lola tugs on the power line with her princess car hooked to it outside and shuts off the power to the house, hearing her Father say from inside the house. "Dang it." Lincoln and the others begin to meet up in the living room smiling. "I'm proud of you guys. It was touch-and-go for a while, but we all hung in there, and-" He is then cut off by Lynn Sr.

"Dinner's served!" He began singing again. "Franks, Franks, and beans, they're lima-Franks and beans." This left the 11 flabbergasted as they all said. "WHAT?!" They then entered the other room as Lynn Sr. tells them. "It's not exactly hot, but I'd rather eat cold beans than a plate of failure."

As a last-ditch effort, Lily tosses her rattle right on the floor, making Lynn Sr. trip over it and drop the dish which the raccoons quickly devour, now defeated, Lynn Sr. asked while holding out his hand. "Someone get me the phone..."

Minutes later

The kids were sitting at the table with a smile as they placed three boxes of pizza on the table. "Yes! Pizza!" Lincoln said as he takes a bite along with Leni and Luna as they and the others cheered in excitement, as Lucy began improving her poem. "Dinner. Goulash again? That's a nope. A bite of pizza; it tastes like hope. Dinner." She sheds a pizza slice shaped teardrop of happiness on the paper.

Later

After dinner, Lincoln was relaxing in his room as he said to himself with a smile. "Wow. What a night. Maybe next week we can get Dad to order Chinese." out in the hallway and angry Lynn Sr. shouts. "WHY IS THERE MEAT IN MY SHOES?!" Hearing this, Lincoln began to frown knowing they've been caught.

"Dang it."

In the hallway, the meat covered slippers are seen full of meat as the parents are unhappy with their kids. "Does anyone have anything to say?" Rita asked as Luna began whispering to her Daughter with her Son listening. "Leni, why would you hide the meat in the slippers Dad wears every night?"

"Because his pockets were full," Leni told them as they looked more shocked as Sr. pulls out uncooked pasta from his pockets. "What is this? Pasta? Someone, please explain why I'm wearing my goulash!" When he asked the three looked at one another and the others before looking upset as Lincoln admitted to them. "We did it, Dad. We sabotaged dinner so you'd order us pizza."

This caused the two to gasp in shock at the news as Luna told them. "We're really sorry dudes. But eating the same dinners over and over again was driving us crazy." Unamused Rita told them. "You guys have no idea how hard it is to cook seven nutritious meals a week for 13 different people on a budget. I'd say your dad does a pretty great job."

"Aw, that means a lot, honey." Lynn Sr. said thankfully as Rita continued. "You'll understand someday when you have to cook for yourselves." This gave Lincoln an idea and said. "Cook for yourselves? That's it! Let us make dinner tomorrow night. We have tons of ideas. Dad will get a break, we'll make something delicious and show you it's not that hard to mix up the meal."

Lynn Sr. and Rita take it in for a second before Sr. said with a smile while shrugging. "Fine by me." As they leave, it's revealed Leni hid the vegetables in his robe as she grabs an onion from it smiling. "Ooh! We could probably use this onion."

Next Night

As it was now nighttime the next day the 1 were getting ready to make dinner as Lincoln takes out some bread and cheese. "Remember, guys, this is about more than just tonight's dinner. These grilled cheeses really have to change hearts and minds." Luna and Leni smiled as they're going to help him make it before Lola interrupted.

"Grilled cheese? I wanna make a cake!" She told them as Lori tells her. "I can't eat cake for dinner. I'll literally break out!" She told them as Luna explains "Guys let's just make some grilled cheese! We could probably have some tomato soup on the side with it dudes." Leni gasps with a smile and tells her Mother. "Oh, that's totes good! We can even have goulash with them too!"

After telling them, Lori explains to her. "Leni, we did all this so we wouldn't have to eat goulash." Leni then gives a worried looked as she tells her. "And now I miss it." Lisa then tells them. "Might I suggest something more sophisticated? Perhaps a vichyssoise?" Lynn makes a buzzer sound before telling her. "We need body fuel. I'll blend us up some protein shakes."

"Your brain's been blended if you think I'm drinking that barf."

Lana becomes excited about this and asked. "Wait! We can drink barf?" They then all began to start arguing over what to make as while they did Lincoln tells them with Leni and Luna on his side. "Grilled cheese beats all!"

"Protein shake!" "Cake!" Before this argument escalates, Lori began to bang a pan and spoon together to get their attention causing them to stop as she tells them. "Guys, guys, stop! We'll do a potluck. Everyone will make their own dish." The three smiled. "Great idea. Then we'll have nothing to fight about." Luna told her as they began.

Later

Inside of the kitchen, the 11 all began making a mess in the kitchen as Lucy and Lana began fighting over an egg. "It's mine! I need it for my scrambled eggs!" Lucy tells her. "Well, I need it for my deviled eggs." Their force causes the egg to break and the yolk to land on Lily's head as Luan went up to her with a smile.

"Mind if I poach that?"

She asked before laughing as she scoops the yolk up in a bowl. "Get it?" Lily then laughs at the joke, along with Leni, Luna, Lincoln as Luan goes over to the counter before the blender spews Lynn's protein shake all over her face, causing her to trip onto Lincoln with his grilled cheese as Lori then trips over them, slips on the fridge, and gets buried by its contents.

"Literally?" She weakly said as Leni tries using the microwave to make the tomato soup, but it short-circuits and sets off the smoke detector as Luna grabs a cloth to blow the smoke away from it, but the cloth was holding up the pot with Lisa's vichyssoise which spills over. "MY VICHYSSOISE!"

She shouts as Luna fails to blow the smoke away before Lynn smacks the detector away with her lacrosse net, but the detector crashes into Lola's cake, causing her to gasp with a face full of frosting as she angrily shouts. "MY CAKE!" She then began to attack Lynn and Luna with Leni and Lincoln trying to break up the fight as the fight cloud carries over to the rest of the kids in the kitchen, while, Lynn Sr. and Rita are in the dining room waiting.

"Guys? Everything okay in there?" When Sr. asked the kids all stopped fighting and calmly say that everything's fine with Leni and Lana saying. "Like, awesome!"

"Super!"

Lynn Sr. then says. "Good! Your mom and I are getting hungry for dinner! Hope you're almost ready to fork it over!" Lori then tells Lincoln and the others. "You guys, we've got nothing!" Lincoln raises a finger. "Failure is not an option! We have to serve something, or we'll be eating the same seven dinners forever!" When he finished both Leni, Luna along with Lori, Luan, and the others nodded in agreement giving a stern look as they began to finish dinner.

Later

"Wow. You made, uh..." Lynn Sr. is about to ask while looking at the dish which is a bizarre mixture of different foods Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily made as it was combined into one at the last minute as they each began telling the two what it was. "Potatoes." "Quinoa." "Turkey." "Chicken." "Meatloaf." "Bologna." "Frosting." "Cereal." "Goulash." "Barf."

Rita and Lynn Sr. look unsure of the meal before Lincoln says. "Well, bon appétit!" They then all nervously took a spoonful of the stuff and take a bite out of it, which Rita gags from, obviously not liking it as she tries not to upset the 11. "Mmm, it's, uh..." She gags again before she along with her husband, and the kids all spit it out and point out how truly awful it tastes. "I can't get it off my tongue!" Lori told them.

"Mom, Dad, we're sorry. You were right. Cooking for this many people is a nightmare. We'll never complain about your food again." Leni, Luna and the rest of the others all agreed. "We promise." "We didn't mean it." "I'm not keeping that promise."

Lola said as she smiles innocently before Lynn asks. "Now that we totally learned our lesson, can we order pizza?" The others became existed and shouted. "Pizza!" Lana then shouts the type she wants. "Indian!"

"Sorry, kids. Our food budget for this week is shot."

Rita told them as Lana asked sadly and worriedly. "So we're not having any dinner?" Lynn Sr. then tells them. "Nonsense! Necessity is the mother of Lynn-vention! To the kitchen!" They all enter the dirty kitchen, seeing the mess that's all over. "So, what have we got?" Sr. asked as the 11 check to see what's left. "I found a jar of olives!"

"This spoon still has a little mustard on it."

"And I've got some chopped up sports bars." Lincoln, Lori, and Lynn said each with Luna from behind telling them with a smile. "And I've got some jams!" Luan, believing her Sister means real jams asks. "Ooh! Where?" Luna holds up her guitar, showing what she meant. "Oh. Those kinds of jams."

Luna then starts playing while Lynn Sr. starts cooking. "Olives." He asked being handed the olives. "Pepper." He is then handed the pepper. "Baking pan." one of the 11 hand only half of it. "Other half of baking pan." Sr. is handed the other half. "Tape. Stat, man! Stat!" Lily hands him the tape, as Luna keeps jamming, as Luan wipes Lynn Sr.'s brow.

"What are you making?"

Leni asked curiously as Lynn Sr. tells her and the others. "I'm not really sure, but let's call it...Casa Loud Casserole!" He then holds up the casserole containing the olives, pepper, sports bars, mustard, and anything else in it, causing Leni to smile and tell Lincoln and Luna. "Ooh! I have the perfect outfit for that!"

Later

After dinner, everyone is stuffed and satisfied as Leni is wearing a red dress for the dinner, while she was Rita then said. "Honey, that was delicious." The others each agreed, saying. "Amazing!"

"So good!"

Lynn Sr. smiled and said. "Thank you. I think you kids were right. It's time I started mixing up the menu." This made them become excited and say happily. "Really?!" Lynn Sr. nods. "Yep. In fact, I'm going to the store right now to get some new Lynn-gredients." He heads to the car and the kids cheer to finally having some new dinners, but the car crashes which is heard outside.

"Oops. Heh, heh. Forgot to put the brake pads back on." Lana told everyone as she begins to smiles nervously.


	44. Chapter 44

Somewhere after the morning, the 11 arrived at the office where Lynn Sr. works in Vanzilla. "Dad must have been so caught up making us breakfast that he forgot his work stuff," Lori said as they were all inside the van, each of them eating breakfast sandwiches as she holds up a satchel with a laptop on it. "Luna, will you run Dad's laptop up to him?"

"And leave my breakfast sandwich with you-animals? That's a neg, dude." She told her as she shoves Lana and Lola away from her, who tried grabbing a hold of her breakfast sandwich. "I'll do it. I trust you guys." Leni said happily as she puts her breakfast sandwich down, before being given the laptop from Lori, and heads off.

While she left, Luan, Lana, and Lola lay their eyes on Leni's half-eaten breakfast sandwich as Lana and Lola attempt to grab it, but Lori swats their hands away and grabs the sandwich. "You guys, not cool," she told them with a smug. "As the oldest, I totally get her sandwich."

Meanwhile

Inside the office, Leni walks up to her father's cubicle where he works at. "Hey, Dad, we saw you forgot your laptop at home and-" She stops, noticing that someone different is in Lynn Sr.'s cubicle, making her pull out her phone and bring up a photo of Lynn Sr. and jeers.

"Oh, I can't believe you get to have plastic surgery, but I can't get my belly button pierced?"

The Employee looked obviously confused and told her. "Uh, you must be looking for Lynn Loud Sr. I'm sorry, but he doesn't work here anymore. He's been gone for three weeks." She has a shocked expression and leaves the building at a quick pace.

Later

"Three weeks?!" Lincoln, Lori, Luna, Luan and the others shockingly said as Leni nods her head in agreement as, on the outside, Lisa has done some calculations by writing equations on the dirty covering of the van. "Based on my calculations, it appears our father's employment was terminated immediately following the most recent Take Your Kids to Work Day."

Lincoln asked worriedly. "You don't think we had anything to do with it, do you?" This caused them all to look up at the roof of the Van, beginning to remember that day of Take Your Kids to Work Day.

Flashback

As it was the day of Take Your Kids to Work Day, the 11 were creating complete chaos in the office, Lincoln and Lynn played with water gun type toys, Luan and Lola toss water balloons at each other, Lori, Leni, Luna, and Lucy were running around with swivel chairs, and Lana is swinging around with toilet paper.

End Flashback

They all began to become worried and started to chatter nervously. "We're literally the worst," Lori said as Leni agreed. "Now I can't even eat that delicious sandwich he made. I feel too guilty." She along with Lincoln and Luna noticed Lori eating her breakfast sandwich conspicuously before swallowing her mouthful.

"Me too." Lola nodded before realizing. "Wait, if Daddy hasn't had a job for three weeks, where's he even going when he leaves the house every morning?" Lisa takes out a tracking radar. "I believe I can locate him. I recently implanted a tracking chip in both our parental units." She noticed her siblings looking at her questioningly. A tracking chip? You didn't put those in us, did you?"

Lucy asked, unknown to them, there's a little blinking light emitting from them, mostly from their necks, indicating Lisa did surely embed a tracking device on each of them as Lisa looks at her tracking radar, and sees red dots, which represent the 10, on the blinking screen, making her press a button to make the tracking chips stop beeping as Lincoln scratches his chin near where the chip was as Lisa said nervously.

"Noooo..."

Later

On the radar scan transition, Lisa was reading the screen while Lori drives. "Lori, turn due southeast." She told Lori who turns to the said direction, soon arriving at the location, which is a Hawaiian stylized building with Russian themed onion domes, outside of the building are tikis and Hawaiian themed Russian nesting dolls. "We appear to have arrived at Father's location." They all looked at the location.

"The Aloha Comrade Hawaiian/Russian Fusion Restaurant? What's he doing here?"

Lynn asked curiously as Leni said. "Poor guy must be drowning his sorrows in Humuhumunukunukuapua'a borscht." the 10 looked at her bewildered. "Whaaaaat?" She explains to them. "Have you guys never really heard of borscht?"

Meanwhile

Inside the kitchen of the restaurant, Lynn Sr. is seen washing the dishes, while the 11 peek through the window and notice him inside as when he came back to the sink to toss in more dishes, they quickly duck so they don't get caught, except for Leni who began hiding her face with a single leaf. "Dad's a dishwasher?"

"But he hates doing dishes," Lucy said as Luan nods. "Yeah, and now that's his job...Because of us." Lynn then adds in. "This is worse than the time we ruined his 40th birthday party." Leni also adds in. "And his college reunion," Luna adds too. "And his roller dance competition." Lisa then includes "And his colonoscopy."

Lori began to look upset and said sadly. "Guys, Dad does so much for us, and all we do is make his life worse." As Lincoln peeks through the window he agrees. "It's true. We really need to fix this, and I know how. We're gonna get Dad a new and better job." The others unanimously agree with Lincoln's idea.

"We just all need to work together!"

The 11 quickly cover their mouths and duck out of sight to make sure their father doesn't notice them, but as they sneakily head off, Lana pops out of the restaurant's dumpster eating something. Oh, guys, someone threw out a perfectly good pineapple stroganoff." She said as she eats the stroganoff.

Later

The kids are all thinking of what job to get Lynn Sr. as Luna is banging her head against the fireplace. "I've got the perfect job for Daddy, Figure Skating!" Lola snapped her fingers as a fantasy of Lynn Sr. figure skating is shown before Lynn interrupts. "No way! Soccer goalie!" A fantasy of him is seen blocking Soccer balls every which way is shown before Lucy cuts in.

"Uh-uh. Beat poet." A fantasy of Lynn Sr. dressed as a beatnik, playing bongos, and reciting poetry is shown as the fantasy Sr. said. "Darkness, despair, lack of hair." Back to reality, Lincoln and Leni looked at their Mother, Luna who is dazed from banging her head too much on the fireplace as they catch her before she fell. "Need I remind you, Father has only one monetizable skill set, information technology, street name, IT."

Lincoln soon began looking at the classified section. "Oh! What about this? Computer expert needed for an internet start-up." Leni looked confused. "I thought someone already started the internet." She said, talking about internet inventors Robert E. Kahn and Vint Cerf as Lori said with a smile. "This is good." She logs into the laptop. "Let's fill out an application and send it in." She begins to fill it out before clicking the mouse.

"And...Done!"

Later

A notification arrives and the kids check it with good results. "Yes! They liked Dad's application and want him to come in for an interview." Lana said happily before Luna stops her. "Wait. What if he doesn't get the gig? Then we'll have gotten his hopes up for nothing." Lincoln hums before telling them. "How about we get the job for him, then surprise him with it?"

"So, you're saying we clone Dad while he's sleep and send the clone to the interview? Great idea! I underestimated you, Lincoln." Lincoln looks at her confused before telling her. "Actually, I was thinking one of us could just put on this wig and pretend to be Dad." He then holds up the wig.

Lisa looked at him in disappointment and said. "Ah. So I overestimated you." Lori smiled as she takes out her phone, opening it as she shows the name and number of the friend she'll call. "I know the perfect person to play Dad." She then began to call the person and held the phone up to her ear, waiting for a call.

Later

In the dining room, the kids have set up a practice interview as Lori's friend, Carol comes in dressed as Sr. as Lucy interviews her. "So, Mr. Loud, why should we hire you?" She tells them in a falsetto tone. "Because I've literally mastered the technology." They all are impressed as she heard her phone ring and she answers it.

"Hello?" She said to the person she knows that called her and looked shocked as she asked. "She said what?" She then looked noticing the 11 as she began to blush a bit embarrassed of her outburst to the caller as she told them with a nervous smile as she put the phone away. "Sorry Lori and everyone else. An old Rival of ours called me something totally false."

Lori nodded, understanding. "You did your best Carol," Lori told her before Lana groaned. "Who are we kidding? Nobody can pull this off." Lincoln begins to think. "There must be someone who can make a convincing Dad." Suddenly as if on cue from outside, Mr. Grouse is heard mocking.

"Ooh, look at me! I'm Lynn Loud Sr.! I can leave my trash bins out as long as I want!"

He said in a perfect tone of Lynn Sr. as the kids overhear this and rush outside to Mr. Grouse who is kicking the trash cans, making them smile as Lincoln asked. "Mr. Grouse, could you do us a small favor?" Grouse holds up a hand after thinking. "Hard pass." Before he left Lincoln stops him again.

"Wait, would a tray of my Dad's lasagna change your mind?" Mr. Grouse shook his head no to the 12. "No. But two would." Grouse told them as he began to chuckle holding two fingers up.

Later

Inside Grouse's home, he was sitting at his kitchen table with two freshly cooked lasagnas ready as he said looking amazed at the meal. "Mmm-mmm!" As he gets ready to dig in he soon stops, seeing the kids watching him. "I'd like to be alone with my lasagna."

"These are for later, Mr. Grouse. First, we need to get you trained so you'll fit into the world of IT." He remembered and said. "Ah, you kids and your fancy abbreviations. In my day, we just said It." After telling them Lynn told him. "Okay, Mr. Grouse here's a laptop." She then puts it on the table and tells him. "Boot it up."

Mr. Grouse does what she said and holds up a shoe. "Will you settle for a penny loafer?" He asked curiously obviously not understanding what she meant as he hits the laptop with it, causing her to blow a whistle. "No, no! Not like that! Like this." She turns it on with the push of a button. "Okay, now open a window," Luan told Grouse who looked puzzled.

"Eh...alright." He gets up and opens the blinds before opening a window, causing Luan to laugh. "Good one. But wrong." She then sits him down and opens a window on the laptop. "Like this." She told him as Lisa then said. "Now you need to empty the trash on your computer."

Mr. Grouse tells her. "Eh, whatever you say." He then picks up a wastebasket and dumps garbage all over the keyboard, much to the 12's dismay. "Yeah, I walked right into that one," Lisa admitted not knowing Grouse would do that.

Meanwhile

The 12 began to help show Mr. Grouse how to use a computer, Lincoln began to show him the basic designs as Lana holds Bitey, a real mouse, and a computer mouse, Mr. Grouse chooses the computer mouse, Lana nods, Luna then holds up a musical keyboard and a computer keyboard, soon Mr. Grouse chooses the computer keyboard which Luna nods before Lisa holds up a microchip and a tortilla chip, Mr. Grouse chooses the microchip, Lisa nods and eats the chip.

Later

At the end of the montage, Luna enters the house as an IT customer. "Yo, IT dude! My computer's acting totally bogus. So, yeah, can you fix it?" She asked curiously as Mr. Grouse said. "Well, let's see." He then checks the laptop. "Have you rebooted?" Luna nods. "Have you checked your Wi-Fi connection?" She nods again. "Uh...Ah, it's clear as daylight. You need to update your drivers." He then updates them.

"I think he's ready." The 11 nod to Lincoln in agreement as Lynn stops them saying "Almost." She then holds up the Lynn Sr. wig which Grouse will wear to look just like Lynn Sr.

Later

In front of Mr. Grouse's home, the kids are waiting for Mr. Grouse to get back from the interview as during the wait Lincoln and Leni began to feel a bit, parch after all of the training they did to help Grouse learn to use a computer, while they did they looked over at their Mother Luna and went over to her tapping her shoulder, which she noticed as she looked and asked worriedly.

"Yes, kids?"

When she asked they began to grab her hands, wanting her to follow them which she did as they went behind Grouse's home, out of sight as while there Leni told her. "Mom, we're a little thirsty." After telling her she smiled at them both and said.

"Don't worry kids. I got it all covered." Luna told her kids as she began to grab and lift up her shirt, exposing her flat chest to them as she smiled at the two, who began to smile as well before she placed her hands behind their heads and said. "Here you go, kids." After telling them as she brought them forward, she let out a gasp.

Once she looked down, she saw them both sucking on her nipples, making her moan as her milk squirted out of them as the two drink it down, seeing this, she told them with a smile. "That's good kids." After telling them as they continue for a couple of seconds, they soon unlatched, making her gasp and smile at them both as she asked.

"Feeling less thirsty?" Lincoln and Leni both nodded happily as she put her shirt down before telling them as they leave the backyard. "Let's go and see if Mr. Grouse is coming back yet." Soon as they were back Lola checks the clock on her phone before soon shouting. "It's been three hours. Where is he?"

Lisa checks something and says. "Passing the Cluverius residence, about to make a right onto Franklin." It then shows that is the exact coordinate that he is on. "How'd you know that?" Lana asked curiously as Lisa innocently told her. "Just a wild guess." Soon Mr. Grouse parks and gets out of his car, and takes the wig off with a disappointed look on his face.

"Oh, sorry, kids." He said as the kids look upset too, before telling them with a smile. "Psych! I got the job!" The 11 along with Carol cheer and proudly surround him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date with two hot dishes."

The kids looked confused at him as he held up two fingers, which he noticed and then told them seriously. "Of lasagna, for Pete's sake!" After being told they then remembered that they gave him two as they soon cheer up.

Later

As the kids were getting ready for bed for the night, in their rooms to prepare for tomorrow to surprise Lynn Sr. for his new job, as while Lincoln was laying in bed in his room, he heard a knock on the door before seeing his door open up, revealing Leni as she asked. "Linky, are you up?"

"I'm still awake Leni." He told her smiling before he asked. "Is there something you need?" She nodded to him. "I like, can't sleep by myself tonight. Can I sleep with you tonight, please?" She asked curiously with a grin as Lincoln thought for a moment before smiling. "Sure, anything for you Leni."

He told her as she entered the bedroom and soon closed the door behind her before getting into bed with her Bf, while in bed he smiled at his Gf as they began to try to go to sleep, but as they did Leni's eyes soon opened up as she said. "Linky, I can't sleep."

"Me either."

Lincoln told her as he was awake as well, looking at her as while not able to sleep, Leni asked curiously. "Can we do, one thing together to help us sleep please?" He smiled and nodded. "Sure, and I know what we can do." After telling her she began to ask as she leaned towards him.

"You do?" Lincoln nodded to her as he told her with a smile. "Lean closer and will begin." After telling her she did what he told her as they leaned into each other before going into a passionate smooch, laying down on Lincoln's bed as Leni was on top of him through the kiss.

While kissing Lincoln began to remove Leni's nightdress, grabbing the straps of it before pulling them down her shoulders as he soon takes down her dress, exposing her turquoise bra and undies, as she stood a bit allowing him to take her dress off completely before putting it to the side, soon after breaking the kiss they began to pant and smile at each other.

"I love you Leni," Lincoln told her as she blushed and giggled. "I love you too Linky." She told him as she removes his pajama pants, pulling them down along with his underwear, exposing his member as she soon put them to the side with her dress before they pressed their lips together again, but while kissing Lincoln began to remove the rest of Leni's clothes.

He began to remove her bra, unclipping the back of it from her back before taking it off, exposing her chest as he removes her undies next, pulling them down slowly causing a blush to reappear on her face till it was off, exposing her pussy lips, as once her undergarments were to the side they broke the kiss and panted, looking at each other.

"Your beautiful Leni." Blushing from his compliment she smiled. "Thanks, Linky." She told him before looking down at his member as they hold onto each other while she goes down, giving a gasp as she made him enter her pussy, moaning soon after going down, continuing the moans when she began going back up and down again, saying his name. While kissing Lincoln began to remove Leni's nightdress, grabbing the straps of it before pulling them down her shoulders as he soon takes down her dress, exposing her turquoise bra and undies, as she stood a bit allowing him to take her dress off completely before putting it to the side, soon after breaking the kiss they began to pant and smile at each other.

"I love you Leni," Lincoln told her as she blushed and giggled. "I love you too Linky." She told him as she removes his pajama pants, pulling them down along with his underwear, exposing his member as she soon put them to the side with her dress before they pressed their lips together again, but while kissing Lincoln began to remove the rest of Leni's clothes.

He began to remove her bra, unclipping the back of it from her back before taking it off, exposing her chest as he removes her undies next, pulling them down slowly causing a blush to reappear on her face till it was off, exposing her pussy lips, as once her undergarments were to the side they broke the kiss and panted, looking at each other.

"Your beautiful Leni." Blushing from his compliment she smiled. "Thanks, Linky." She told him before looking down at his member as they hold onto each other while she goes down, giving a gasp as she made him enter her pussy, moaning soon after going down, continuing the moans when she began going back up and down again, saying his name. "Ooh, Linky."

Lincoln smiled hearing that as they continued, both going at a faster pace each second Leni goes down and up his member, as while doing that Lincoln looked at her chest and got an idea as he began to bring his hands up to her sides before placing them on her chest, earning more moans from her as he began rubbing them.

"Please more." She asked as he nodded to her before leaning forward and began sucking on her nipples, earning a surprised gasp before continuing her moans as they began to go quicker, but after a couple of minutes, she looked down at him. "I'm going to cum!"

She gasped when he unlatched himself and told her. "I'm cumming too Leni." After telling her they continued increasing before going into a kiss, silencing themselves as Leni began cumming all over Lincoln's member, squirting her juices all over it while he came inside of her pussy lips, causing them both to stay in that position for a little while before laying down on the bed together, panting after their climax as they looked at each other with a smile.

"That was totes amazing."

Leni told Lincoln who nods. "It sure was." He agreed before the too began to snuggle close together, while they did the moonlight began to shine inside of the bedroom for them, giving them a bit of light as they began to shut their eyes. "Goodnight Lincoln."  
Leni told him. "Goodnight Leni," Lincoln told her before they both fell asleep for the rest of the night.

Morning

Inside Lori and Leni's room, Lori along with Leni, Luna, Lincoln who's on his handheld video game playing, and Lori's friend Carol are either sitting down or standing while in their day clothes, looking at Lori as she was explaining to them. "Ok, since we're here we just have to wait for the others to show up when they're awake when they do will get ready to figure out how will surprise our Dad."

"Is he still asleep dude?" Luna asked curiously making sure Lynn Sr. is still sleeping, which Lori nodded as she told them. "I made sure he was still asleep before you all woke up too." As she told them, Lincoln who was standing was starting to smile, getting an idea what to do.

While still playing his game, he began to look up at Lori's shorts, where her pelvis' at before looking or lifting up Leni's dress, along with Luna's skirt, seeing their white undies, before accidentally pulling up another skirt, seeing white undies, before noticing that he just looked up Carol skirt, not knowing she's her, making her blush at him and the others as he left fast as Lori told Carol with a smile. "Oh, don't worry Carol, he does that." She then looked at Luna and Leni who nodded to her.

Later

As Lynn Sr. woke up for work, he gets up from his and his wife's bed, gets dressed, leaves the bedroom, goes to the kitchen to make coffee and soon goes to Vanzilla to go to work, before he opened the door the 11 along with Carol open the door from the inside, surprising Sr. and making him spill his coffee on his shirt as the 11 shout happily. "GOOD MORNING, DAD!"

"MORNING MR. LOUD!" Carol then said as Sr. began trying to put out the burning sensation from the coffee he spilt on himself. "Dang it! What's going on, kids?" He asked curiously as Lincoln told him. "Get in! We're driving you to work." Sr. looked confused. "Uh...okay." He said before getting in the Van. "But there's something I have to tell you. I have a new job now."

Luna nods. "Yes, you do." She then fist bumps the twins at the same time including her kids Lincoln and Leni before Lynn Sr. shrugged as Lori puts Vanzilla in gear, making Sr. spill his coffee again. "Ow! Dang, it!"

Later

They arrive at their Sr.'s new office, confusing him. "Wait. This isn't the Aloha Comrade." Lori tells him. "We know! Say hello to your new office." Lucy then tells him. "We felt bad about getting you fired from your old IT job, so we got you a new one."

"Uh, guys. You didn't get me fired from my old job. I quit." The kids all looked surprised as Lola asked. "Why? So you could wash icky dishes?" Lynn Sr. hums before telling them. "Not exactly. I'm training to become a chef, my dream job! And washing dishes is how you start. I didn't wanna tell you guys until I passed my training period."

The 11 along with Carol were embarrassed as they all said. "Oh..." Lisa then told them. "It's the colonoscopy all over again." understanding what they did he told them. "It-it's okay, kids. You meant well. And now that you know, you can just take me back to the restaurant." Lincoln and the others looked nervous as he told Lynn Sr. "Uh, we kind of already quit for you."

Flashback

To the previous night, Lola is taking to the restaurant owner over the phone in a rather enraged tone. "YOU LISTEN TO ME, BUB! NO ONE MAKES MY DADDY WASH DISHES! HE'S DONE WITH YOUR STINKY JOB IN YOUR STINKY RESTAURANT! AND ANOTHER THING-" Lola takes a deep breath, and yells out something horrific over the phone, which is covered by the loud whirring of a hair dryer Leni's using.

End flashback

Lynn Sr. is horrified at what he has been told by them as he said agitated of the flashback they told him. "Oh, dear." Lincoln then gets an idea and tells him. "Don't worry, Dad. We'll talk your boss into rehiring you." The others agree in doing so too as Luna shouts with a grin.

"PUNCH IT, LORI!"

Before Lori can put her foot on the accelerator Lynn Sr. stops them. "Wait!" He then begins to chugs down his coffee and signals Lori to drive which she does, after swallowing his coffee he began to look in pain a bit. "Ooh, that was hot!" He said, now regretting on gulping down the coffee since it was still warm.

Later

Vanzilla arrives at the Aloha Comrade, The Louds along with Carol head inside but as they do, the chef was in his kitchen, struggling to get an order ready as he said in distress. "Oh, no! This is my last clean plate!" He then puts the order on it as before he leaves the 13 then entered the kitchen. "Sir, please give their Dad his job back. This was all a misunderstanding." Carol pleaded.

"What is there to misunderstanding? First, I get the rudest call of my life. Then I have no one to help with the breakfast rush. So, my answer is, Nyet!" the chef known as Sergei said meaning no, Leni said cheerfully. "YAY!" Lisa tells her. Nyet means no." This made Leni become downtrodden. "Aw..."

She said as Lynn asked. "Please don't punish our dad. This was our fault." Lori agrees with her. "Yeah. We're always messing up." Lincoln agrees as well. "All we do is make his life worse." Lynn Sr. stops them. "Whoa, whoa, kids, what are you talking about? You make my life better every day. This is just a job. Don't worry. I can find another one." The 11 smile and hug him, which made Carol smile at them, only able to hug around Lori, Leni, Luna, and Lincoln, causing Sergei to get tears in his eyes, touched by their love.

"I can't say Nyet to a man with such a nice family and family friends. You got your job back."

This made them all cheer. "YAY!" Lola then shouts happily. "YES! MY DADDY'S GONNA WISH THE DISHES!" The words, Dishes, start echoing in Sergei's mind, for he recognizes that voice causing him to spring back in fear, saying in a terrified tone. "Ah! You!" vaulting back caused him to slide onto a dish and catapult him onto a pile of dirty ones.

"Ooh! Ow, my cooking arm." Lynn Sr. gasped in shock. "Chef Sergei!" Lisa then checks the arm Sergei was talking about and hums. "Hmm. Appears to be a hairline fracture. You'll need to keep that immobilized for at least three weeks." They all began to help Sergei up. "I'm sorry, Lynn. I know I just gave you job back, but I'm going to have to shut down for a while."

Sergei told Lynn Sr. worriedly as he sighs in hopelessness as Lincoln soon notices the dirty dishes Sergei just landed on and gets an idea as he began to smile and then tells all of them in the kitchen. "Maybe not!"

Later

Lynn Sr. and the 11 were working in the kitchen while Sergei rests his arm as Leni soon enters as a waitress. "OMGosh, you guys! The dining room is packed!" She told them in surprise as Lori who is standing next to Carol announced happily. "Everyone loves Dad's Kona caviar breakfast sandwiches." As the Louds and Carol cheered, Sergei who's enjoying a sandwich himself tells Sr.

"Mmm. Lynn, you don't need to train to be a chef. You already are one! Forget about the dishwashing. I'm making you my co-chef." Lynn Sr. smiles with joy as the others cheer. "Come with me. I want the customers to know who made this delicious meal."

Sergei said to Lynn Sr. grabbing his arm before bringing him to the front of the restaurant as Lola along with the others, notice something on the table. "Ooh! Sergei didn't finish his breakfast sandwich!" Lola said as Lincoln, Leni, Luna smiled at each other as the other did the same too before shouting happily.

"DIBS!"

They all lunge at the sandwich in a freeze frame as they were going to be going after what's left of the sandwich Sergei left behind.

Meanwhile

At the new office, Mr. Grouse, wearing the Lynn Sr. wig, is helping a customer with his computer as after a bit of typing he finished it and said. "There you go. All fixed." The Customer smiled. "Uh, great. Thanks. Could you log out for me?" When he asked pointing at his computer Grouse told him.

"Sure." He then grabs a wooden log with both hands and bashes the computer with it, breaking it completely before wiping his hands together giving a satisfied expression while the customer looked in shock. "Good thing I brought a log."


	45. Chapter 45

n an unknown city at night, at a warehouse, Lincoln as Ace Savvy and Clyde as One-Eyed Jack are both hanging over a large glass shark tank with the only shark leaping up, trying to eat them, as the villain who looks like their principle, Wild Card Willy laughs evilly. "Game over, Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack!"

"Think again, Wild Card Willy! I've got a few more cards up my sleeve!" Lincoln as Ace Savvy said before he drops a handful of cards on the ground with Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and their Sisters, just then, a horn is heard as the van comes in with Lori's persona at the wheel, known as The High Card as she said while lifting her mask. "Alright, girls, let's deal with these losers!"

A narrator shouts her name. "THE HIGH CARD!" The van then opens up revealing the rest of the girls in their Ace Savvy personae as Wild Card Willy, eeps and hides behind one of his henchmen. "Get them!" He shouts telling them what to do before the 11 leap into action with Lily and Lola's personae starting the fight.

"You take the baby, I'll take the princess."

One of the Henchmen said to the other before Lola, known as The Queen of Diamonds tells them. "Excuse you. I am the queen." She said before flicking her hair as her tiara sparkles. "THE QUEEN OF DIAMONDS!" The narrator said as The Queen tosses her tiara and knocks out the 2nd Henchmen as the 1st Henchman comes charging at them as Lily holds up some stinky diapers with the Narrator introducing her name.

"THE DEUCE!" Lily, known as, The Deuce, tosses her diapers that act as stink bombs and nails the other goon before Luna's persona, known as The Night Club, turns up the volume. "Get ready to do the Bad Guy Shuffle!" The narrator announces her name. "THE NIGHT CLUB." Night Club blares her guitar at the minions and knocks them into a hole dug up by Lucy's persona, The Eight of Spades.

After burying the enemies she then says. "No aces in this hole." The narrator introduces her. "THE EIGHT OF SPADES" Lynn's persona, The Strong Suit, charges at some of the goons with a headbutt before shouting. "52 Pickup!"

"THE STRONG SUIT!" Soon one of the goons lands on a pile of the other defeated minions with The Card Counter, AKA, Lisa's persona keeping an accurate count of how many of the brutes were defeated. "Or more precisely, six." She said before smashing another henchman's face with her calculator. "Make that seven."

The narrator shouts. "THE CARD COUNTER!" As both Lincoln/Ace and Clyde/Jack draw closer to the tank, they notice Leni's persona, The Eleven of Hearts who was near them. "Hey, guys, check out my new outfit. It's perfect for fall weather and springing into action!" She said before using her sash as a utility rope, swinging it over the tank before saving Ace and Jack.

"Ugh, these belts are so 90's!" She said before pulling their chains off and sets them free before dropping them. "THE ELEVEN OF HEARTS!" The narrator announces as Wild Card Willy tries to make it for the exit as Ace points at him. "Wild Card's getting away!" Soon Lana's persona, The Royal Flush is working on the shark tank. "Hey, Willy, go fish!"

She said after loosening the bolt on the pipe making it release the shark. "THE ROYAL FLUSH!" The narrator shouts as Wild Card evades the large shark before getting knocked back by a jack-in-the-box style weapon set up by Luan's persona, The Joker. "I see your bet and raise you!" She said before laughing.

"THE JOKER!"

Soon after, Ace and Jack beat and tie up Wild Card Willy. "Willy, why do you always have to play dirty cards?" Old Willy tells them. "'Cause that's the only way to clean up. So, I guess it's off to jail for me." It then shows Wild Card Willy in a jail cell with a caption reading END in the lower right corner, revealing to be a comic Lincoln, Clyde and the 10 made, as the two were showing the comic to their friends and classmates.

"The end." Lincoln and Clyde said as they were told. "Awesome!" They cheered before Rusty told them. "That was sick. Where'd you get the idea for all those butt-kicking super ladies?" Lincoln tells them. "From my sisters. They've always got my back...Except for Lola. You never turn your back on Lola."

He told them, warning them about one of his Sisters. "So, if you fellas win the contest, they'll make this here into a real Ace Savvy comic?"  
Liam asked as Clyde told them. "And we'll get to meet the creator, Bill Buck!" He said before holding out a photo of the Ace Savvy creator in his Youthful years. "Bill Buck." A voice said as the classmate, Girl Jordan told them.

"Well, I think your comic's totally gonna win." After telling them Liam agreed. "Darn tootin'." Rusty nods while pointing a finger to them. "Word." At that moment, Principal Huggins grabs the comic book away from the two before telling them in an angering tone. "Loud, McBride, school time is meant for learning, not for doodling degenerate fantasies! This trash belongs to me now!"

Lincoln tells him with a shocked look. "But Principal Huggins, you can't take our comic!" Huggins asks. "Oh, and now you're giving me sass? That's detention! Today! Till 5:00!" Clyde then explains. "But we have to get to the post office by 4:00. That's the contest deadline." The Principle then begins to talk sarcastically. "Oh, I didn't realize. I'll just give it back to you." He then tells them in a serious tone.

"NOT!"

After that, the Principle begins to leave with Lincoln and Clyde's comic book in his grasps, leaving Lincoln along with Clyde, both in shock and sadness, knowing now they may never be able to win that comic book contest.

Later

"I've got just the thing to keep those doodling hands of yours busy, cleaning erasers," Huggins told the two in detention as he gives them the erasers and leaves, as when he's gone Lincoln throws the erasers aside and tells Clyde. "But we're not criminals. All we did was make a comic. And we're getting it back."

He said in determination before trying to open the door but can't. "Dang it. He locked us in from the outside." He said before trying to get out the window, but Huggins stops him by welding it shut, before snarling at them while Lincoln starts cleaning the erasers nervously, when he was gone again Lincoln throws the erasers away again. "Okay, Plan B. We'll sharpen a bunch of pencils and dig our way out." Just then, the door opens revealing Lola.

"Or I could just pick the lock." She said twirling her tiara before putting it back on. "Not that your idea wasn't great." Telling them before Lincoln asked confused and curious. "Lola? Why are you busting us out?" Just then Leni, Luna, and Lana appear. "'Cause we heard about Huggins confiscating your comic book, dudes," Luna told them. "The one starring me as Queen of Diamonds!"

Lola said about her persona in the book along with Lana. "And me as the Royal Flush!" She told them too. "And us as The Eleven of Hearts and The Night Club," Leni told them about her and Luna's personas as Lola tells Lincoln and Clyde. "You think we're gonna let some power-tripping principal take away our chance to get famous?"

"Sweet! Now we just gotta find a way to sneak into Huggins' office and get our comic back." Clyde tells him. "Maybe we could use your pencils," Lana tells them. "Forget that." She then brings in equipment that of a janitor. "Hop on!" They did what she told them as Clyde said defeated. "I tried, buddy."

Later

Leni, Luna, Lana push the waste bin containing Lincoln and Clyde towards Huggins' office while he's doing his work. "We gotta find a way to get Huggins out of his office," Clyde said before Lana tells them. "It's taken care of." Leni and Luna nod before Principal Huggins' secretary Cheryl, comes running by shouting as she gets Huggins.

"Principal Huggins! Principal Huggins! We have got a situation in the gym!"

Meanwhile

Inside the gym, Coach Pacowski was being chased by what looked to be vampire bats that're being directed by Lucy who is in the rafters with her arm sticking out with three bats on it, giving her usual smile as she watches the bats attack and bite the Coach who tries swatting them away.

Meanwhile

"I'm on it!" Huggins said as he runs off to the Gym while Cheryl goes to her desk. "Now we have to distract Cheryl," Lincoln said before Luna told him. "It's taken care of dude." Just on cue, Lisa walks towards Cheryl's desk. "Hello, Cheryl. I took the liberty of assessing the school budget, and encountered numerous instances of wasteful spending."

Lisa told her. "Oh, that's very cute, sweetie, but I'm sure everything here is in order," Cheryl told Lisa who then places a ton of files of such spending on Cheryl's desk surprising her. "Item one, the two dozen fresh cut roses you sent yourself on Secretary's Day. Put on a pot of coffee, sweetie. We're gonna be here a while." While Lisa has Cheryl distracted, Lincoln and Clyde sneak into the office searching everywhere for their comic.

"Come on. Come on. Where is it?" Clyde notices and points at the comic. "There!" They soon see it sticking out of Huggins' satchel, but before they can grab it the Principal is heard coming, telling Cheryl, unaware that Lisa took her place. "Problem solved, Cheryl. We got rid of the bats, and Coach is resting comfortably after his rabies shot."

He then grabs his coat which Lincoln was hiding under as he grabs his trench coat to hide in. "I'm headed home for the day." Huggins finished before getting a file from Clyde's arm while he's not looking. "You can let Loud and McBride out of detention at 5:00, but only if the erasers are clean." He then takes his satchel and leaves as Lincoln notices the satchel's gone and gasps.

"Oh no! Huggins just took our comic home with him!"

Lincoln told Clyde in despair as his friend told him the worst of it. "And worse: we didn't finish cleaning the erasers!" He said as he began to hold out the erasers that they didn't finish cleaning.

Later

The kids all burst out the door and see Huggins leaving on his golf cart, which Lincoln points at. "There goes, Huggins! How are we gonna catch up to him?" Lana tells them. "It's taken care of." Just then Vanzilla drives up, revealing to be Lori inside as they all hop in. "Lincoln and Clyde, where have you been? The post office closes in 30 minutes!"

"Change of plans. Principal Huggins has the comic. Follow that golf cart, High Card!" He told her as Luna said with a smile while grabbing her guitar. "Let's rock, dudes!" She then starts playing some action music on her guitar while Lori, with a determined expression, chases after their Principal, who was singing along with the familiar song. "Ooh, girl! If I could-Ooh, girl!"

Lynn tells them while holding a boomerang out the window. "I got eyes on the comic!" She then tosses it only for Huggins to hit a pothole, making the boomerang misses as Huggins said. "Yeesh!" To the pothole, he hit as the boomerang comes back with a raccoon on it, causing Lynn to duck and shout.

"RACCOON!"

As the raccoon lands in Vanzilla, it began to attack the Louds and Clyde, luckily it stops attacking and hops out of the Van, but when it did Principal Huggins comes to a stop at an intersection, seeing it soon clear and goes Vanzilla comes to a stop as Scoots is passing the crosswalk, but after taking a little too long to do so, Lori honks the horn and shouts. "MOVE IT, LADY!"

"Oh, am I going too slow for you?" Scoots said in a sarcastic tone before setting her scooter in slow reverse. "Guys, we're literally losing him!" Lori said as Luan tells them with a smile "Don't worry. He won't give us the slip!" She then grabs Lola's banana and Lana's slingshot and fires the banana ahead of Huggins who's still singing. "Ooh, girl-Doo-doo-doo"

Just then he hits the banana peel and loses control. "Whoa!" As he attempts to regain control, the comic falls out of his satchel as the Van stops, allowing Lincoln and Clyde to get out and soon get it back before Clyde checks his watch. "We still have five minutes to get it to the post office." He said as they get back into the Van.

"Let's roll," Lincoln said before Luna shouted. "And rock!" But before she can get into the music, the van doesn't start, confusing her. "Dudes, I can't play action music if there's no action." She said as both Lori and Lana check the engine, before seeing that it's completely damaged. "Bad news, guys. We pushed Vanzilla too hard."

Lincoln and Clyde both were appalled and shouted. "NOOOOOO!" Leni smiles and tells them. "Hey, guys! Check out the new look!" She said as she's wearing the same turquoise dress, but it's now with a sash, like her persona, The Eleven of Hearts, wears. "Leni, this isn't the time to talk about fashion!" Lynn said before Leni takes off the sash, revealing she's using it to tie Vanzilla to a passing pickup truck to tow them to the post office.

"I never thought I'd say this, but...Good thinking, Leni." Lucy said kindly as Leni told them with a smile. "I got the idea from Linky's book." She said as they arrive at the post office just in time, as when Lincoln and Clyde get out, Lincoln told the pickup truck driver. "Thanks for the tow!"

It's then revealed to have been a pig driving and his farmer in the passenger seat giving a thumbs up to them. "Just hurry up and make us famous!" Lola told them as Lincoln pulls out his cards like Ace before he and Clyde enter the post office and run up to the mailing window before saying at the same time as someone else.

"This needs to be mailed by four o'clock!" They stop and turn around and find out that the other person is Principal Huggins leaving him and Lincoln shocked. "What are you doing here?!" They asked each other as Huggins drops something in his state of surprise, which Lincoln and Clyde noticed as Lincoln points at it. "Is that a comic book?"

He asked as their Principal began to look nervous for a moment. "A what? No! I mean, shouldn't you boys be in detention?" Soon Lincoln picks it up as Clyde said surprised. "It is a comic book! The Adventures of Ace Savvy and the Principal Valiant by Wilbur T. Huggins." This caused Lincoln to gasps in shock.

"You're entering the Ace Savvy contest?"

Clyde then asked confused. "And your name is Wilbur?" Huggins began to have a worried expression appear on his face before pointing the other way. "Look! New commemorative stamps!" When Lincoln and Clyde had their backs turn, Wilbur grabs his comic and runs only to bump into Scoots and fall onto the marble floor as the two caught up to him. "So, that's why you confiscated our comic book and put us in detention? To knock us out of the running!"

"Okay, okay, I did it. But I had to. When I heard how great your comic was, I knew mine wouldn't stand a chance." Clyde then told him. "But, sir, why is a comic book contest so important to you? You're a successful school administrator. You've got your own golf cart." Huggins nodded to them. "Yes, it's true. I have it all. But it wasn't always this way." He said as a flashback sequence commenced.

Flashback

In the flashback, it reveals Huggins back when he was in his childhood years lying near a tree reading a comic book of Ace Savvy as the present Huggins narrated. "When I was your age, I didn't have a lot of friends. But I had Ace." He said as his Younger-self read his comic.

"Yeah, get 'em, Ace! Way to deal out some justice!" He said before a baseball went through his comic book, as he heard laughter he looked through the hole and saw the kids playing baseball laughing at him with a batter saying in a bullying tone. "Look at him!"

Flashback Ends

Back to the present Principal, Huggins tells Lincoln and Clyde. "Those comics meant the world to me. I wanted to win the contest so I could meet Bill Buck and thank him for getting me through a lonely childhood. But I went too far. I'm sorry, boys. You deserve to win, not me. As Ace Savvy would say, deal me out." He finished before taking his comic and leaves with an expression of despair on his face.

"Wow. I guess there's more to Huggins than meets the eye."

Lincoln agrees with his best friend. "Yeah. And his story just gave me an idea." He then ran with Clyde following behind as they exit the building, just in time as before Principal Huggins hops in his golf cart to drive home they stopped him. "Principal Huggins, wait!"

"Oh, yes. Of course. You'll need my administrator ID to report me to the school board." He told them trying to get it out before Lincoln stopped him. "No. We're not reporting anyone. Clyde and I get it. Ace has gotten us through some tough times, too." Clyde nodded in agreement as Lincoln continued. "And we're not mad, because you just gave us a much better ending for our comic."

Principal Huggins looked a bit baffled. "I did?" Clyde tells him. "You did." He then checks his watch seeing the time. "But we gotta hurry. We only have a minute." Hearing this, Huggins gets an idea and tells with a smile. "I think I can buy you a few minutes." After heading back into the building back in the post office, Wilbur walks up toward the mailing window where the lady, known as Lee from her nametag, pulls the curtain down.

"I'm sorry, sir. We're closing."

Huggins then pulls it back up surprising her as he greets himself smoothly. "Hello, Mrs..." He reads her name tag and sees her name. "Lee, is it? I believe your son Wyatt attends my school. How would he like a little extra recess? Maybe a get-out-of-gym pass?" He finished by holding up the pass, which gave Lee a smile which he noticed and gives the thumbs up to Lincoln and Clyde who now have time to change the ending to their comic.

Later

Back to the comic, it began where Lincoln and Clyde had defeated Willy and have him tied up. "Willy, why do you always have to play dirty cards?" Lincoln's persona as Ace asked, this time taking off Wild Card Willy's handkerchief revealing his face as he told them sadly. "I'm not an evil guy. I was just dealt a bad hand. As a lonely kid, the only game I knew was Solitaire. So, I guess it's off to jail for me."

"I have a better idea."

Ace said which brought concerns to Jack, Willy, and the others as everything soon cut to a heist having been pulled by Scoots' persona they made called, The Old Maid as Clyde's Persona, One Eyed Jack told him. "The Old Maid's making off with the jackpot!" She looked back at them with an evil grin. "You'll never catch me, Savvy!" She told the heroes, laughing as she drives off with the stolen cash.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure, 'cause we've got a new card to play." Ace said as Huggins persona, Willy appears by Ace and Jack. "Time to deal out some justice!" He said with his name being announced by the narrator. "WILD CARD WILLY!" After that the comic stops, revealing the one and only Bill Buck reading it in his own studio. "I love the ending!"

He told them as he brings the comic down, revealing himself to be in his near elderly years. "Especially when we learn Wild Card was a lonely kid. I read a lot of entries with great action sequences, but none with this kind of heart." He finished with Lincoln telling him with a smile. "It was inspired by our principal here. He really wanted to meet you."

"Sir, it is an honor. I just never-ah, this is the best day of my-" Huggins said speechlessly before passing out from the excitement of meeting his favorite comic book writer, which Lincoln and Clyde just shrug it off as Lori, Leni, Luna and the others enter. "Hey, what did you think of the Queen of Diamonds? Wasn't she your favorite part? Here! Let me show you some of my ideas for an action figure and a bed sheet set."

The rest of them began to gather around Bill Buck, talking to him about the comic, asking him about what he thinks of their personas and the ideas they have for them as he said in surprise. "Whoa! This is kind of a...Full House!"


	46. Chapter 46

As it was morning Lincoln was in his bedroom, waking up from his sleep, hearing what sounded like talking and doors opening and closing, after letting out a yawn he asked himself curiously. "What's going on?" After getting off his bed and changing to his morning clothes, he opened the door and noticed Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and the others heading downstairs, noticing this he asked.

"Hi, guys. Where are you going?" Lori, Leni, Luna noticed him as they gave a smile and greeted him with a wave. "Hi, Linky," Leni and Luna said before Luna told him. "Mom and Dad asked us to come with them to go shopping at the mall." Luna then told her Son as her Daughter nodded. "What about me?"

Lincoln asked curiously before Lori told him. "They told us they want you to stay here and watch over the house until we come back. But don't worry, we're going to have a close friend here with you and help watch over the house too until we come back." She began to smile as Lincoln said with a small smile.

"Cool. Who is it?"

He asked them curiously. "Carol Pingrey. When we called her and asked if she could help watch over the house with you, she agreed." After Lori told him as Leni happily tells him. "Yeah and she, like, sounded super happy about it." When she finished Lincoln says. "That sounds great. But when will you and the others be back?" Luna tells him with a grin.

"Don't worry, will call you guys and let you know when will be back. Promise." She said as she began to hug Lincoln along with Leni and Lori before Lincoln gave them each a kiss on the lips, as while they began to head downstairs Lincoln asked. "Wait, when will she be here?"

Lori looked over at him as they head towards the front door. "Just as we're about to leave." After telling him they began to open the door about to head out to the Van. "Will see when we get back Linky." When Leni told him the three began to head outside, closing the door behind them as Lincoln looked out the window and waved them as they wave back, entering the Van as it soon left the driveway and went off.

After that Lincoln began to walk over to the couch, grabbing the remote before turning on the TV as he began to look for a channel to watch, but after a couple of minutes a knock is heard at the door. "Hello? Anyone home?" A familiar female voice is heard, causing Lincoln to give a smile noticing who it is.

"Don't worry I'm coming."

He said before heading over to the door before opening it, revealing Carol who also gave a smile as she greeted. "Hi, Lincoln." He also greeted. "Hi, Carol." As he let her in she asked curiously. "Lori, Leni, Luna told you that I was coming?" He nodded to her. "Cool." She said as they began to walk over to the couch before sitting down at it, staying silent for a little while before the silence ceased.

"Is there...Anything you'd like to watch?" Lincoln asked Carol who hummed for a moment. "Hm...Not really. You?" After she asked Lincoln began to give a smile as he began to change the channel to one of his favorite shows. "Yes. Have you ever heard of ARGGH! before?" He asked curiously as she looked confused for a moment before realizing. "Oh, ARGGH! I've heard of it before. A lot of people said it's a good show...Is it?"

She asked curiously with Lincoln nodding with a smile as he turned it on. "It sure is, watch it with me." After asking her she began to look at the TV with him seeing the Ghost Hunter, Hunter Specter narrating his show explaining about this haunted Motel that he's beginning to enter, seeing this Carol soon began to look at the screen in amazement as Specter began fighting a floating curtain that's trying to suffocate him, as they watch Lincoln asked.

"Are you enjoying the show?" Carol nodded to him as they started to lay back on the couch and enjoy the new show of ARGGH! as while watching Carol unknowingly began to lean right as Lincoln leaned left, unknowingly as well until they both leaned into each other, noticing this Carol blushed a bit as she and Lincoln looked at one another, but they continued to lay close to each other, soon giving a comforting smile as they watch the show.

Later

As credits began to roll down the TV after the episode of ARGGH! was over the two began to wonder what to do now while they wait for the next episode to begin, which Lincoln knew as he looked over at Carol and told her in a nice tone as he got off the couch. "I'll be right back. I need to go and use the bathroom upstairs."

"Ok, I'll see you when you're back down."

She told him as he nodded to her before heading up the stairs, soon after reaching the top he went left towards where the Bathroom is, but not to use it as while Lincoln's in the left hall he looked at both Lori and Leni's bedroom door along with Luna and Luan's, giving a smile before entering the left end bedroom.

Once inside Lincoln began to look around the room before smiling as he spotted Lori's drawer along with Leni's, making him smile as he began to head over to Lori's drawer first before opening the underwear drawer, he then dug in before taking out one of Lori's light-blue undies, after that he began to go to Leni's before opening it and taking out one of her turquoise undies.

After taking them out he smiled at them and put them together before heading to the door, after opening it he headed towards the opposite bedroom door before opening and entering, as when Lincoln closed the door he heads over to Luna's drawer and begins to open the middle of it before taking out a pair of one of her white undies before closing it as he soon went over to Luan's next.

When he opened it up he took out a pair of her yellow undies before closing it as after that he left the room and shut the door behind him, smiling at the four's undies before putting them into his pockets as he began to head to the stairs before going down them, which Carol noticed as Lincoln told her with a smile.

"I'm back." After telling her he then sat down on the couch next to her as the show on the TV of ARGGH! is going to begin in a couple of minutes, but while waiting, Carol began to look up the stairs, beginning to blush again, knowing what she can do now before the next episodes begins as she told Lincoln. "I'm going to go and use the bathroom upstairs too."

She told Lincoln as when she got up and towards the stairs, she stopped for a moment and looked over at him before asking. "Which way to the bathroom?" He tells her. "Oh, it should be up to the left it's at the end." She smiled at him.

"Thank you."

Carol continued her way upstairs before heading left, but like him unknowingly, she heads towards Lori and Leni's room, opening the door before looking around as she heads in, soon spotting Lori's drawer, making her smile as she goes over to it before opening it, giving a smile seeing Lori's undies.

"Perfect." She said to herself happily as she places a hand inside, taking out one of her friend's undies before closing and going to Leni's, opening it as well, soon taking out her undies as well, placing them with the light-blue ones as she then begins to sniff them lightly, giving a smile as she said. "Amazing."

After saying that she continued while making her free hand go down to the rim of her purple skirt, putting her hand in it, even in her undies before placing her fingers onto her pussy lips as she began to finger herself a little, giving a few moans as she did that, thinking of them as she did that.

Soon after she finished, she then began to bring her hand out of her undies and skirt before leaving the bedroom, closing the door as she heads out of the room closing it behind, before she was about to head downstairs she stopped and looked at Luna and Luan's bedroom door, making her smile and hum.

"I have enough time for this." She said to herself before entering the bedroom, looking around before seeing the Luna and Luan's drawer as she goes to Luna's and opens it before taking her undies out, closing it as she goes to Luan's before opening and taking out her undies too, after closing the drawer she began to leave the bedroom, closing it before heading towards and down the stairs which Lincoln noticed.

He gave a smile to her. "Your back." He said as she nodded to him and asked. "Is the show starting?" With a smile as he nodded to her while she sits down next to him, as while sitting near him the next episode of ARGGH! was beginning to start which the two began to watch it.

Later

Soon after the episode ended the two were laying close to each other with a smile as after seeing the episode is over Carol looked over at Lincoln and asked. "What would you like to do now?" He began to think for a moment before smiling, having an idea as he told her. "Let's go to the kitchen." She smiled too and nodded as they began to get up from the couch and head there, while they did Carol became curious.

"Lincoln, why are we going to the kitchen?" When she asked he told her with a smile. "I was thinking we could try and get something from there." After he told her as they continue, but before entering the kitchen Lincoln began to bend down a bit before bringing his hands up under Carol's skirt, reaching for her undies before grabbing them, making her gasp with a blush.

While Lincoln did that, Carol asked him while a smile formed on her face. "What are you doing Lincoln?" He looked up at her with a smile while removing her undies. "I'm helping you get a bit comfortable." He said, pulling them down as she helped by getting her feet out of the leg holes, allowing Lincoln to get them, after doing that Carol then faced Lincoln.

"Comfy?" Lincoln asked as Carol nodded to him before going down to one knee, bringing him into a kiss, as to his surprise of it he soon began to kiss her too, after breaking it they began to pant and smile at each other. "I love you."

Carol told Lincoln before explaining to him. "After we leaned against each other, watching TV, I felt something strange, that I never felt before. I didn't really know what it was until now. It wasn't just warmth, it was...Love." She said giving a warm smile as he looked surprised too before telling her. "I love you too." He smiled as well and told her too.

"After we did that watching ARGGH! I know I felt the strange thing too, and it wasn't anything warm either. It was definitely loved." After telling her that they both soon went into another passionate kiss, which lasted a minute before they stopped and began panting.

When finished the two looked over at the couch, beginning to have an idea as Lincoln asked. "Want to go over to the couch?" After being asked, Carol gave a nod to him. "Sure." After telling him they both then went over to the couch and began to sit down together, once there she asked Lincoln.

"What should we do now?" Lincoln began to wonder what they could do before knowing what it can be as he smiled and told her. "I know." After saying that he then went to Carol's ear and began to whisper to her what they could do, causing her to grin at the idea as she told him. "That sounds great."

After telling him she then got up and began to remove her clothes, pulling her shirt up and over her arms and head, letting them drop to the floor before grabbing the sides of her skirt, pulling it down too as she put them with her shirt too, leaving her nude as she faces away from Lincoln who began to unzip his pants and pull them down along with his underwear, exposing his member.

Soon he began to hold both sides of Carol's hips, making her blush reappear again as he positions her in place before gently pulling her down letting her sit down on his member, causing her to gasp from it before letting out some pleasured moans.

"Ooh, Lincoln."

She said, continuing to moan till she made it all the way down and began to bring herself back up before going back down, as while she does that and begins laying back on Lincoln's chest, he began to open her legs and continue as while he did Carol began to take out her phone as she asked Lincoln curiously.

"Can I record this, to remember my first time with you?" He smiled and nodded to her. "Sure you can." After telling her she began to turn on her phone and changed it to record, allowing her to record this memory as she brought the screen down and began to record her pussy as Lincoln bangs her.

While he begins moving at a faster pace, Carol began to continuously moan, as they continue Lincoln gets an idea and smiles as he begins to trail his hands from her hips up to her chest, soon rubbing it, causing her to give a gasp and soon continue moaning from it while he continues banging, as after the time passes for a couple of minutes the two began to feel a pleasuring sensation building up in them.

"I'm going to cum." She told him. "I'm going to cum too." He told her too before continuing at a faster pace together as after a couple of minutes they both soon came as Lincoln cums inside of Carol's pussy lips while she squirts all over his pelvis, causing them both to freeze for a moment before they began to lay down on the couch, panting.

After a few seconds, the two began to look at one another, giving a smile before kissing one more time, after breaking the kiss Carol said. "That was amazing." Lincoln nodded in agreement with her before asking happily. "Want to rest for a little while?" The others won't be back in an hour."

"Sure, that sounds great," Carol said as they both began cuddling close to each other on the couch with Lincoln still inside her as they begin to sleep for a little bit together.

Later

After an hour of resting the two began to wake up, as while looking at each other they gave a smile. "Morning," Lincoln said to Carol happily. "Morning." She said to him happily as well while they get up from the couch as Carol began picking up her top, putting it back on, as while Lincoln put his underwear and pants back on he noticed Carol's skirt still on the floor and smiled as he picked them up and asked.

"Can I keep your skirt and undies, Carol?" He asked her as she smiled. "Sure. But what should I wear for bottoms before the others come back?" When she asked Lincoln told her. "I got it covered." After telling her, he put her skirt into one of his pockets like he did with her undies and headed upstairs, confusing her a bit before he came back down holding a pair of leggings. "This should do."

When he handed them to her, she smiled and said. "Thank you." After that, she began to put them on, but before she got them all way up, Lincoln stopped her. "Wait. We have a little time left before they get back." He said with a smile as he soon placed his hands on her hips and began to kiss her pussy lips, causing her to gasp.

"Oh, Lincoln!" She said as, after 3 minutes of doing that, Lincoln stopped as they smiled at each other, as when Carol brought the leggings up, they heard a horn and looked out the window, seeing Vanzilla reach the parking space before the 10 along with Rita and Lynn Sr. left it, holding bags of stuff they got from the Mall.

"Looks like they're back."

Lincoln said with a smile as the door opens with the parents heading towards the kitchen while the others head upstairs talking to one another except for Lori, Leni, Luna who went over to the two with a smile or grin. "How did you dudes do while we were gone?" Luna asked curiously.

"It was great, we watched a couple of episodes of ARGGH! while you were gone," Lincoln told them as Luna said. "Radicle." While Leni said. "That totes sounds amazing." Soon Lori noticed something off and asked curiously. "Ummm...Is Carol wearing my leggings?"

Lincoln and Carol looked at one another before Lincoln explained. "Oh, that. When we were having some snacks, juice spilled on Carol's skirt. I gave her your leggings because her skirt was stained by the juice. We hope you don't mind." After telling Lori, she looked at them and said with a small smile.

"That's ok. I wouldn't want you leaving with a stained skirt Carol." Carol gave a small smile too. "Thank you, Lori." After telling her, Lori, Leni, Luna began to head up too to put their stuff away as Lincoln and Carol smiled at each other as Carol told Lincoln. "Thank you for today Lincoln." He then told her with a smile. "Welcome, Carol. Want to stay over for dinner?"

After asking she nodded. "Sure, that sounds nice." After telling him they both then went to the couch and continued to watch the shows that are playing now, until dinner is ready.


	47. Chapter 47

As it was the morning, Lori and Carol were in the bathroom putting on their makeup in the bathroom as Lori was putting mascara on and Carol was putting on lipstick Luan barges in, making them jump in fright, ruining their faces. "Did you guys hear that the lipstick and the eyeliner got into a fight? Don't worry. They'll make-up!" She laughs and asks while nudging one of them.

"Get it?" They both sigh as Luan gives them a flyer. "Come and see me perform in the Junior Comedian's Contest this Saturday. It'll definitely leave you feeling...Flushed!" Luan flushes the toilet, earning a scream from Lincoln, Leni, and Luna as they were taking a shower together, making them pop their head out of it as Luan gives them a flyer much to their annoyance.

Meanwhile

Lisa was working on some of her chemicals in her and Lily's room as Luan barges in and asks. "Hey, Lisa, what's 3.14159?" Lisa tells her in annoyance, obviously knowing the answer. "Pfft. Don't waste my time. That's pi."

"Did you say pie?"

Lisa's eyes widened in realization of the trick before being pelted with a pie as Luan laughs. "I'll be serving up a big slice of comedy at the Chortle Portal, Saturday night." She then gives Lisa a flyer as the little scientist wipes her glasses' lenses with the flyer giving an angry look.

At Lynn and Lucy's room Luan knocks on Lucy's coffin. "Knock knock!" Lucy answers from inside the coffin in her usual tone. "Who's there?" Luan tells her "Ivan."

"Ivan who?" Her coffin opens up revealing the Edwin statue, making Lucy hissed. "Ivan to suck your blood!" Said Luan in a Transylvanian accent. "Please don't touch Edwin," Lucy told her as she takes Edwin back and closes her coffin. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to be a pain in the neck!"

Luan laughs at the pun she made. "Hey, come and see my act at the Chortle Portal." She puts the flyer inside the coffin through the small opening. "I promise it won't bite!" She laughs and heads over to the desk, placing a whoopee cushion on it as Lynn arrived with her football and sits down on it, falling for the trick as she blushed red from it.

"Gas what? You're invited, too!"

She then gives Lynn a flyer as well and heads out, making it over to Lola and Lana's room, seeing Lola having a tea party with her dolls. "Thank you all for coming to my tea party. Who would like a finger sandwich?" Asked Lola who offered them it before Mr. Coconuts suddenly appeared on the tray.

"Finger sandwich? I was hoping for toe-fu! Har Har! Get it, toots?" Coconuts asked, annoying Lola as Luan gives her a flyer. "Don't be a dummy. Come to my show." She said before giving more to Lola's dolls before Luan left with her puppet.

Later

Inside the living room, the 12 were all talking about what Luan did to them earlier today. "I got pie'd." Lisa told them all as Lola said, very unimpressed. "Toe-fu? Really?" Her twin, Lana enters with an egg yolk and cracked eggshells all over her face with a flyer on her head as she sighs. "Let us guess. Luan?" Lola asked as she groaned.

"Ugh. She said she had a "yolk" that would "crack me up". PS, it didn't." While they talk, Luan began to come downstairs with Mr. Coconuts, soon stopping as she hears what they're saying.

"I can't wait for her Chortle Portal thing to be over. She's been driving me nuts!" Lynn told everyone while bouncing the basketball she was carrying around with her. "Tell me about it! It's not even funny! It's just obnoxious!" Lola told them as she began to get a manicure from Lori. "She's annoying!"

Lucy told them in her usual tone before Carol agreed. "I wish she would stop for once!" Lola along with Carol, Lori, and Lana then agreed. "Yeah!" "Uh-huh!" "Seriously!" "I know! It's not cool!" Upon hearing this, Luan became oppressed by what they were saying and closes Mr. Coconuts' eyes making him show a downtrodden expression as well, before walking back upstairs, which Lincoln, Leni, Luna were at and noticed, looking worried of her.

"Luan, are you ok? What happened"

When Lincoln asked her she sighed and told them. "I overheard the conversation downstairs from the others. They were talking about me not being funny anymore and all those other things." This surprised and shock the three of what the others said about her, seeing as if she was on the verge of tears, she's suddenly surprised by the three who began to hug her in comfort, giving a worried look as Leni told her.

"Don't listen to what they said about you Luan." Luna agreed as they broke the hug, looking at her. "Yeah, they don't know what they're talking about dude." Lincoln then told her. "Your pranks and jokes are funny and there's absolutely nothing wrong with that at all."

When they finished, Luan began to look down, before giving a small smile, still with a worried look as she began to feel a bit better as she then hugged them back. "Thank you, guys." After telling them she began to head to her bedroom as the three headed into Lincoln's room.

Meanwhile

As the three were in Lincoln's bedroom they began to get into the bed for the night, before laying down, Luna stopped and asked. "Wait, are you thirsty Lincoln and Leni?" She asked her Son and Daughter who smiled and nodded, making her smile as she brought her nightshirt up, exposing her flat chest, undies, and necklace as she began to lead the two to it.

"There you both go."

Luna said with a smile, giving a gasp as Leni and Lincoln began sucking on her nipples, which began to soon gush out her milk which the two began to drink while Luna gave out a few moans from the sensation of it as she held them from the back of their heads, letting them continue drinking as after a few seconds they unlatched themselves, making her gasp as she blushed and asked.

"Full kids?"

Lincoln and Leni nodded with a smile, which made Luna smile and brought her nightshirt down as she kissed Lincoln on the lips and Leni on her head, soon after that Lincoln asked. "Wait, could I do one more thing before we go to bed?" Leni and Luna nodded with a smile.

"Sure Lincoln." They said, making Lincoln smiled as he then brought his hands at the bottom of Leni's nightdress and Luna's nightshirt and lift them up, exposing their undies as he went down and kissed Leni's undies first before kissing Luna's undies next, right in the area where their pussy lips are, earning a moan from them each.

Soon after he then brought their night clothes down as they began to lay down together, cuddling close before going to bed for the night, but while they did, Luan who was laying in her bed was thinking to herself, wondering what to do to fix all this with the other downstairs, before smiling, having an idea as she soon began to close her eyes and go to sleep as well for the night.

Morning

As it was morning again the same order as yesterday began with Lori and Carol in the bathroom, doing what they did yesterday as Luan came to the door. "Hey, guys, do you know what happened to my hairbrush?" Lori says sarcastically. "I don't know, Luan. What did happen to your hairbrush?"

"Oh. Never mind. There it is."

Luan said as she takes it, before leaving she puts her head inside the curtain and kisses Lincoln as she greeted with a smile. "Hi, Lincoln, Leni and Luna." She then leaves much to the 3's befuddlement as Lincoln, Leni, Luna popped their heads out of the shower curtains as Luna tells them. "That was totally weird, dudes." They agreed with her as Carol said. "I know. She didn't even do the toilet flush on you three again."

Meanwhile

Inside of Lisa and Lily's room Lisa finished a math equation making her cheer. "Chyeah! I solved it! I do not know why Pythagoras couldn't hack this one. It's a piece of cake." Luan then enters and asks. "Did you just say a piece of cake?" Nervous Lisa prepared herself. "Oh, boy. Here comes the dessert projectile!" She puts on a gas mask and watches Luan approach her, looking at the equation.

"'Cause it looks really hard to me. Congratulations." Said Luan as she shakes Lisa's hand and leaves as Lisa was left baffled as she said to herself. "Felicitations instead of frosting? I don't understand." As she was trying to figure this out Luan goes into Lucy and Lynn's room, knocking on the door. "Knock knock."

Lucy and Lynn said cuttingly. "Who's there?" Luan points to herself. "Me. I need to borrow a dollar." Lucy and Lynn didn't take her seriously as they were expecting a punchline. "Me. I need to borrow a dollar who?" They both said as Luan told them.

"Fine. If you're not gonna help me, I'll just go ask Lola." She then leaves as Lucy and Lynn look at each other shocked, but in Lola and Lana's room, Lola was having another tea party in her room, noticing Luan who entered and asked. "Hey, Lola, can I borrow a dollar?"

Thinking it's a pun Lola said. "Oh, heh-heh. I get it. Doll-ar." She points to her doll telling Luan. "Very funny." After a few seconds, she awkwardly realizes Luan wasn't being funny. "Oh. You...Actually, want a dollar." She then unzips her teddy bear and gets out her cash stash before giving Luan a dollar who tells her before leaving.

"Thanks."

Later

Inside the kitchen, the 11 minus Luan were having a snack. "Okay, you guys, Luan's been acting really weird. She just asked me for money but didn't make any joke or pun about it." Lana jokingly tells her. "Oh? She didn't want any cheddar? Or lettuce? Or bread?" She said as she pulls out one part of her sandwich on each word in the form of a pun as Lola shook her head no. shocking her twin.

"Whoa. That is weird."

Lisa tells them. "Come to think of it, she missed the perfect opportunity to cake me." Lucy then told them. "She knocked on my coffin just to ask for a dollar." Carol then told them. "Maybe we should see if she's okay." Lori then told her, relieved. "Or...Maybe we should just be grateful for the break. I say we celebrate."

"Agreed. We can finally enjoy pie without having it propelled into our faces." She said before opening the fridge, revealing dozens of pies as she said while taking them out in stacks. "Let's seize this opportunity!"

When she said that, the others began to cheer as while they did Carol kissed Lincoln on the lips, with only Lori, Leni, Luna noticing and smiling as they support them as while they began to get their pies, Lola noticed. "Wait a minute." She then turned and looked at Carol.

"Carol, why are you at our house?"

When asked Carol began thinking for a second before telling her with a smile. "Oh, Lori wanted me to stay over for a while to hang out, we're best friends remember? Best friends always hang out." She told her with a smile while she gestured her hand to herself and Lori, making Lola and the others know that, as after doing that they began to enjoy their pies, except Lincoln, Leni, Luna who began to look worried again.

"Dudes, you think Luan's ok?" Luna asked the two as they shrugged with Lincoln telling them. "We don't know. But we should go and check and see if Luan is." The two nodded in agreement as they put their pies down and began to go and see if Luan's ok.

Meanwhile

Upstairs Luan was on her bed laying down looking at one of her flyers with a worrisome look as she puts it to the side, after doing so she hears the door opening up and looks over, seeing Luna along with Lincoln and Leni coming in. "Hey, Sis. Everything doing good?" Asked Luna as the three came into the bedroom. "Yes, why?"

Luan asked as Leni told her. "You, haven't pranked us or the others all day. Nor made your funny jokes." Lincoln then tells Luan. "We were wondering why?" After they finished Luan looked over at them and began to sit up at her bed. "I...Just decided not to make jokes or pranks for a little while." She continues.

"After what they said about my jokes and pranks yesterday night, I feel like I shouldn't do those for a while."

When she told them that Lincoln then asks. "Luan, let Leni, Luna, and I help you. We could make the others understand and apologize for what they said-" Before he finished Luan cut him off with a kiss, causing her to blush from it as she parted the kiss and looked at him with a small smile.

"That's ok. Remember it won't be for long. I'll be making my jokes and pranks soon." After telling them that she then headed out in the hallway as Lincoln, Leni, Luna look at each other worriedly before they left the room too, heading back to the kitchen to warn the others about this.

Meanwhile

Inside the kitchen, the others were enjoying the pies they were eating before the three arrived. "Guys, put down the pie." Lola frantically tosses her slice out the window, thinking this was one of Luan's pranks. "Why? Is it going to explode? Also, where were you guys?" Luna then tells them.

"No dudes, and it possibly never will again. We went upstairs to check on Luan and she told us she heard everything you guys said about her, and now because of that she's probably never going to do her comedy at the Chortle Portal!" Leni then told them. "Yeah. Her show there is gonna be really bad because she'll never get the chance to do it."

Everyone gasped in shock as Lola said. "But that was a big deal for her! She wrote about it in her diary!" She then notices all of them turning and glaring at her, causing her to become nervous as she told them. "Probably!" Lori then told everyone. "We have to convince her to continue to do the show!"

"We've got until tomorrow night. We can come up with something."

Lana said to them worriedly as Lincoln told them. "We already did. Guys, huddle up." When told they all then went into a huddle as Lincoln, Leni, Luna began telling them the plan to get Luan to make her jokes and pranks again.

Later

Inside the hallway, Lola was whistling casually and hears the bathroom door opening as she takes out a banana, peels it, and tosses the banana peel on the floor right as Luan walks in out of the bathroom and notices the banana peel as Lola starts to act. "Uh-oh! I dropped my banana peel! I wouldn't want anyone to slip on it!" Lola said with a grin as she awaits Luan's response which was this. "Maybe then pick it up."

She then walks downstairs as Lola looks sad as while Luan heads to the kitchen and inside of it she soon notices Lincoln, Leni, Luna there, smiling as they were surrounded by a couple of pies, seeing her they began to act as Lincoln said with a smile.

"Hey, Luan! I just made six cream pies, but I can't think of what to do with them!" When he said that Leni told him with a smile. "I know what we can do." After saying that she and Luna then picked up and smashed the pies at Lincoln's face as they smiled, but while they did Luan smiled and went over to them before kissing them, soon telling Lincoln. "Thank you, Linc. You tried."

After telling them she then went to the fridge, opening it before getting an apple from the fridge as she left to go upstairs back to her room, but before she did, she noticed Lori and Carol at the window as they began acting. "Gee, Carol, it sure is wet outside," Lori told her as she asked. "How wet is it?" They then noticed Luan.

"I don't know. Luan, how wet is it?"

Lori asked as Luan looks out of the window and tells them. "Pretty wet, but I think it's clearing up." She then closes the window and walks away to their concern as once she made it upstairs she spotted Luna at her drums with Leni and Lincoln, acting as she said with a smile. "Man, we've been practicing our rimshots all day! If only we had a reason to bust one out!" Luan tells them giving a small smile before leaving. "Oh...Good luck with that."

Later

In Lori and Leni's room, everyone minus Luan was there having a meeting. "Okay, everyone, clearly, the joke setups are not working," Lincoln told them as Lynn agreed. "I know! I'm pitching her the sweetest meatballs, and she's not even swinging!" Luna tells them. "Don't worry dudes. We have another plan. We're gonna skip the jokes and go straight to the laughs."

"What does that mean?"

Lincoln tells her. "All homers and no pitches." Lynn becomes inspired by what he said and tells them with a smile. "I like it!" After that, they all began to agree with the idea and started to cheer.

Morning

Inside the kitchen, Lynn was drinking a protein shake which Luan noticed, giving a bit of a disgusted look of it before telling her. "That looks gross." On cue, Lynn spits her protein shake all over Luan's face and laughs. "Oh my gosh, Luan! Ha! Zing! Haha!" Luan wiped the shake off, looking confused as she left and notices Lincoln drinking some water in the living room sitting with Leni and Luna and smiled.

"Hey, what are you guys watching?" After asking Lincoln squeezed the water bottle, splashing Luan's face as he along with Leni and Luna laughed. "Oh my gosh, Luan! Oh, wow. You are hilarious!" Lincoln said, puzzling Luan as she heads upstairs to the bathroom wiping the water from her face.

She soon notices Lori and Carol brushing their teeth in the bathroom and enters asking. "Are you both gonna be done in here soon?" Lori then spits in her face covering it in toothpaste foam and laughs along with Carol. "Haha! Done in here soon! Too much Luan!" After that, Luan wiped the foam from her face and told her.

"I'll just use the one downstairs."

As she left the bathroom Lori and Carol began to look at each other with a sad yet concerned look for Luan as they both finished brushing and wiping their faces with water before they began leaving the bathroom.

Later

Lincoln, Leni, Luna began to carry Luan's old props to the others who are listening to something. "Guys! I think we've got the answer!" Lucy tells them. "No need. Lisa beat you three to it."

"I've calibrated my time machine to send us back two minutes before Luan overheard us criticizing her." After she told them, Lincoln, Leni, Luna began to look a bit suspicious about it. "Is there any side-effects to it?" Luna asked as Lisa began to cringe a bit and told everyone. "Ok, a small disclaimer, the journey may result in our butts being in front."

The others looked disgusted and looked at the three as Lori immediately asked, not wanting that. "Lincoln, Leni, Luna, what're your plans?" Lincoln smiled and told them. "Well, we can't convince Luan she's funny, right? But what if an audience can?" Lynn asked. "How's that gonna happen?"

"Leave it to us. You guys help make sure she's at the Chortle Portal at 8:00." After telling them with a smile the three began to leaves as while they did Lana turned and looked at Lisa and told her. "Can you still put my butt in front?" Lisa shook her head no as they began to leave as well, to complete the plan.

Later

At the Chortle Portal, everyone made it there as they were sitting at the both together as Lori said with a smile to Luan. "Thanks for coming with us, Luan." Luan who was sitting next to Leni and Luna along with Carol looked over at Lori and said with a smile. "Sure. Just because I'm not funny doesn't mean I can't enjoy someone else's comedy." She then paused for a moment.

"Wait, does it?"

She asked curiously before the MC at the front stage announced. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Junior Comedian's Night! Please give a hearty Chortle Portal welcome to our first comedian, Lincoln, Leni, and Luna Loud!" The family cheered knowing who it was as Luan became baffled and said surprised.

"Huh?!" She then saw Lincoln, Leni, Luna running on stage with Luan's joke notebooks, Lincoln accidentally drops the book and picks it up, but hits his head on the mic which he steadies. "What're they doing with my joke notebooks?"

Lincoln nervously clears his throat as he said while looking at their family. "Hello, Royal Woods! So, did you hear that the lipstick and the eyeliner got into a fight? Because...Seven ate nine!" This made Luan gasp as she said shocked. "That's the wrong punchline!" Luna then told them. "Never mind about that dudes." Lincoln then flips through pages and points at one for Luna as she said.

"Here's one I know you're gonna love. Why did the chickpea cross the road?" Luan began to look a bit uncomfortable as Leni said. "Wait. That doesn't make sense. Oh. Chicken!" The three looked closer before Lincoln told them. "This writing is really hard to read."

The two nodded in agreement before tossing the notebook away and began to improvise as Lincoln said with a smile. "Why did the students eat their homework? Because their teacher said it would be a piece of pie!" He then hits himself with a pie with the help of Leni and Luna.

"Oh No, no, no!" Luan said worriedly as she gets up on stage, having fallen for it as she picks up the stand with the microphone on it and tells the three. "The punchline is piece of cake!" She said before taking out a cake and hits Lincoln with it, making everyone laugh at that, surprising Luan.

This began to inspired Luan. "Oh." She said before chuckling lightly with a smile. "His delivery was a little crummy." The others began to laugh more, making Luan smile. "But don't worry. Things are about to get batter." The laughter increased as Luan continued.

"Did you hear about the race between the lettuce and the tomato? The lettuce was a head, but the tomato was trying to ketchup!" The laughs continue as Lincoln, Leni, Luna laughed as well knowing that Luan's funny after all and that she's back to her old self again. "Why couldn't Timmy ride a bicycle? Because Timmy was a goldfish!" They all continued laughing at Luan's material as she continues to make more jokes.

Morning

Back at the house, Luan enters the kitchen much to her siblings' delight along with Lincoln, Leni, Luna. "There she is! The winner of the Junior Comedian's Contest!" Leni said as they hug Luan who hugged back. "Oh. I owe it all to you guys. Lincoln, Leni, Luna thanks for stinking on purpose so I'd get up on stage."

"Welcome." They said with a smile as Carol told Luan while placing her hand on her shoulder. "We think you're really funny, and we're proud of you." Luan blushed from it as Lori told Luan with a worried smile. "We're sorry we said that harsh stuff about you."

Luan tells her while getting her breakfast. "Thanks. That means a lot. And I know I can be a little bit much sometimes. I'll try to tone it down." She said with a smile as she accidentally bumps into Lana. "Whoops!" Lana trips as Luan tries to hold it in, not wanting to burst out into puns before Lori told her. "Go ahead. You can say it."

"Your breakfast is toast! And that's no yolking matter! If you scramble, you can make another!" Luan began to laugh from it along with the others as Lincoln pats her back. "It's good to have you back." He said with a smile as the others except Leni and Luna walks away as Luan asked. "Hey, why are you heading for the egg-sit? I'm bacon you to come back!" She then laughs as she then told Lincoln, Leni, Luna. "I crack myself up." She then continues laughing as the other 3 smiled and laugh too, soon after laughing they then began to head into the living room as well soon sitting together on the couch with the others while watching the TV.

While they did, Carol who was sitting next to Luan looked over at her along with Lincoln and gave a smile, having a little crush on Luan, soon after she then got up from her couch and said. "I need to go upstairs for a little while." After telling them she then walks over to the stairs and heads up them, which Lincoln noticed and smiled as he told himself in thought without the others knowing.

'I think I should go upstairs too, she might need company.'

After saying that he then quietly got up and headed upstairs as well without the others hearing, as once he was up there Carol noticed him and smiled as she greeted. "Hi, Lincoln. What are you doing up here with me?" When she asked he answered her with a smile too.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok. Also, I wanted to know what you were going to do?" When he asked she smiled and told him. "Follow me to the bathroom and I'll show you." After telling him he nodded with a smile as while he followed Carol, she began to take out a pair of Luan's undies, which Lincoln noticed and smiled as they enter the bathroom before closing the door behind them.


	48. Chapter 48

In Lori and Leni's room, Leni is on her bed with Lincoln and Luna, as they were in a meeting with not only the others and Carol but also Lynn Sr. as well as Lori banged her shoe gavel. "I call this meeting to order!" After gaining everyone's attention she told them.

"As everyone knows by now, we've been trying to throw a few surprise parties in this family, but it's always gone wrong. And we all know why." After telling them all that they began to look up having a flashback of times some of them each had a surprise party from the past.

Flashback

Inside the living room, Lynn was watching from the door's window and gets down. "Okay, she's coming. Everyone hide." After being told, everybody inside the living room began to hide, including Lily who covers her eyes, except for Leni who was outside with a party hat and present as Lori walks up to the door and asked confused.

"Leni, what are you doing?"

Leni shushes her and then tells her. "Shh! I'm hiding for your surprise party." When she said that everyone inside minus Lincoln and Luna, groans at the spoiler she just did, including Lori who did not want to be spoiled.

Flashback

In the second flashback surprise, everyone was getting ready before Lisa came inside, looking angry and holding something as she held it up revealing to be a piece of paper with confetti decoration on it. "Siblings, I am perplexed as to why I have just received an invitation to my own surprise birthday party." Leni answered. "Oh! I sent that. I wanted to make sure you'd be there." Lincoln and Leni shut her worriedly as the others groan disappointedly.

Flashback

Leni was in Luna and Luan's room, talking to her and Lincoln's Mom, Luna and holding dresses. "Should I wear the pink or blue dress to your surprise party?" Luna then said worriedly. "Dude." Her Daughter looked clueless. "What?" She asked as Luan enters wearing two yellow and brown striped party hats.

"I pink you just blue the surprise!" Luan then laughs before asking with a smile before telling Leni in her serious tone. "Get it? But seriously, you ruined it."

End flashbacks

"Well, this year, we're going to throw a surprise party for Mom." They all then looked at Leni as Lori told her. "Which means, as much as we love her. Leni, you need to do your best not spoil this for her and stay close to Lincoln as much as possible." She nodded which made her, Lincoln and Luna give a smile.

As they smile Lori began to show a card of her cleaning up. "Okay, guys, let me break it down for all of you. I'll do the cleaning." She then switches to a card of Lola and Lynn with treats. "Lola and Lynn are on food." Lori switches to a card of Lucy and Lana with balloons and streamers. "Lana and Lucy will do the decorations." She then switches to a card with Lincoln, Leni, and Luna Luan.

"Lincoln, Luna, Leni, you'll handle music and instruments." She then switched to a card of Carol and Luan performing and Lisa with a list. "Luan and Carol will handle entertainment. Lisa will be in charge of the guest list." She then switches to a card of their parents leaving the house. "And Dad will get Mom out of the house." She then asked. "Ok, everyone ready."

They all shouted. "Yeah" Or said other things showing they're ready as Lori said. "Alright everyone, let's roll." After telling them they all began to get Rita's surprise party ready.

Later

Downstairs, they were all watching from the stairs, seeing their parents leaving as Lynn Sr. said out loud, acting. "Okay, kids, we're leaving now! I'm taking your mother shopping because I love to shop!" He then goes out the door, winks at them, and closes the door as while they watch them leave from the window, Lucy told the others.

"We should stop including Dad in the surprise party planning, too."

Later

As everyone began to get ready to set up everything for Rita's surprise party, Lana and Lucy were both downstairs in the living room, setting up the decorations for the surprise party, but as they did that, Lana who was tying the balloons accidentally tangled her hands on one and tried to get free, backing up into the ladder Lucy's on, causing it to shake making her maintain her balance while holding the streamers before telling Lana in her tone.

"Watch where you're going. You almost made me tear the streamers" Lana looked up at her with an angered expression. "Hey blame the balloons, not my fault they're difficult to tie up." Said, Lana, as they continued to set up everything.

Meanwhile

Inside the kitchen, Lana and Lynn were both working on the treats they're making for the party as Lola was busy working on making a cake, Lynn was busy making a sandwich as she took out a bottle of super spicy hot sauce, but before putting it in she took a sample of it, drinking it from the bottle like a drink, soon causing her face to turn a bit red before belching out a flame as she later smiled and put a lot of it in the sandwich.

"Perfect."

She then tossed the now empty bottle away, making it land on top of Lana's cake, making her gasp in shock and growl through her teeth in anger, glaring at her sporty Sister.

Meanwhile

Luan and Carol were getting the props for the show and close their door loudly, which Lori heard from the bathroom as she was cleaning, as when she came out wearing a cleaning outfit she told the two. "Keep it down, guys. Everyone's focusing on making this surprise perfect."

The two gave a nod and started to quietly go down the hallway, but as they did Luan's joke teeth fall out, which Carol trips over it and yelps, lands with a thud, dropping some of the props, making a loud crashing sound, surprising Lana and Lucy downstairs causing them to either tear the streamers or pop the balloons as Luan said. "Don't worry Carol I'll-Whoa!" She then slips on some of the props as well and falls onto the ground as Lori facepalms and groans.

Meanwhile

Downstairs Lucy and Lana were getting up from the ground as while Lucy continued decorating with her streamers as while she went up the ladder, Lana went over and began digging inside of the balloon bag before noticing it was empty as she then said.

"Dang it. I'm out of balloons. Ooh, I know! My emergency stash of ABC gum!" She then gets some gum from under the banister, and chews a piece, as she then blows a gross bubble to act as a balloon, but as she did that, Lucy soon ran out of streamers and sighed as she said. "Looks like I need new streamers."

Soon she then began to use some of Lana's emergency toilet paper from her pocket to act as a substitute for the streamers she used, as when Lana walks away, back in the kitchen Lynn was holding a jar of jalapenos dumping some of it onto the sandwich, but as Lynn did, she takes a taste of one and gets a red face from it as steam comes out of her eyes, making her scream as she lands on the floor with a thuds before getting up normally.

"Still not hot enough." She then pours more Tabasco sauce on it, but as she did Lola who remade the top of her cake, takes a taste of it and suddenly gets a serious sugar rush while running around and wailing like crazy soon stopping as she said normally. "Mm...Still not sweet enough." She then began to pour a sack of sugar onto the cake.

Meanwhile

Lincoln, Leni, Luna were inside her and Luan's room, Lincoln and Leni were gathering the instruments they need for the party as Luna was looking for her notebook of music and lyrics she made, but she couldn't find it as she asked worriedly. "Kids, have you seen my notebook anywhere? We can't play rockin' jams without it." Lincoln and Leni looked at one another before Lincoln asked.

"Where did you have it last?" Luna began to think before telling them. "I think it was before I went to bed last night, I was making a song and when I finished, I just fell asleep with it in my hand." After telling him he then told her after humming. "Maybe we need to look on your bed, if we do will be able to-"

"Found it!"

The two looked over at Leni who was holding the notebook as she began handing it to Luna. "Here you go, Mom." After giving it to her, she and Lincoln looked confused at one another. "Leni, where did you find it?" When asked she told them smiling. "Oh, it was under the double bed thingy. It must of fell when you got off the bed." Luna then remembered she jumped off the bed this morning when she was called to the meeting.

"Thank you, Leni," Luna said smiling as the three of them began to bring everything they need downstairs out of the bedroom for Rita's surprise party.

Minutes Later

After the team finished with their plans they all waited downstairs in the living room for the guests, when the doorbell rang Lisa told them all. "The guests have arrived." She then goes and opens the door, revealing to be Flip, eating a bag of chips and smacking his fingers like a pig.

"How do! Flip has a policy of never showing up empty-handed, so here!" He then hands Lisa his so-called gift, which she said sarcastically. "Expired milk? Gee, how thoughtful."

Flip gives a grin. "You're welcome." He then belches. "Eh, where's the grub?" As he heads in, Mr. Grouse comes in. "Eh, someone, turn on the boop tube." He asked as sits down and turns on the TV. "Ooh, color. Fancy." He said, obviously never having a colored screen TV as Dr. Feinstein enters who Lisa greeted. "Dr. Feinstein! Greetings." He tips his hat to her and gives her a toothbrush.

"How in the world did you come up with this abysmal guest list?" Lucy asked Lisa who told her. "According to my algorithm, the people Mother encounters most are her employer, our cantankerous neighbor, and the owner of our local convenience store." Lucy points out to her. "Just because she encounters them doesn't mean she likes them."

Lisa told her. "Well, just because she uses toilet paper doesn't mean she'll find it a suitable party decoration." Lana groans. "Ugh, I told you we should've just stuck with my brown balloons."

"Yeah, because everyone wants their party to look like Cliff's litter box."

Lynn told Lana sarcastically as Luan and Carol came down the railing as Carol said. "Hey, guys, Luan gots some great jokes for the party." Luan then clears her throat. "Boy, Mom's so old, her social security number is 1! I would have invited guests for Mom's first birthday party, but they're all extinct!" When she finished Lori told her.

"I don't think she wants to hear jokes about how old she is." After telling her Luna agreed. "Boss man's got a point, dude. Why don't we just stick to our jams for the entertainment?" She then strums her guitar wildly and wails at the top of her lungs with Leni and Lincoln by her side.

Before they continued Lola unplugs the guitar and tells them. "Um, Mom is going to hate that! It'll make her ears bleed!" Luna then told her in anger too. "Right after her teeth fall out from eating your cake!" They then heard munching and saw Flip eating a piece of Lynn's sandwich from the buffet table and, due to its extreme spiciness, it began to burn his mouth, he then tries cooling down by drinking the expired milk, making him spit it out over how gross it is.

"Lynn, what did you put in that sub? You're going to burn off Mom's taste buds!"

Lincoln told Lynn who told him. "Don't criticize my job when you guys could barely do yours!" They all then started arguing until Lori whistles to them. "Guys, stop arguing! You're missing the bigger picture! This party literally stinks." After telling them Lincoln then agreed. "You're right."

"Look at this mess." Lola agreed as the others agree as well, but after they did Carol then said. "I don't get it. Where did we go wrong?" Luan then pointed out. "We've never thrown a bad party before," Luna asks. "Are we missing something?" Mr. Grouse interrupts them while changing the channels. "Yeah! A decent sports package!"

Lincoln then gasps in realization. "It's you Leni!" He said pointing to her as she pointed to herself. "Me?" He nodded to her. "Yeah. You may have spoiled all the surprises, but you're the only one who knows how to throw a good party." She began to blush from him telling her that as Lynn agreed. "Lincoln's right. Leni, you actually think about what people like."

"I do?" Leni said clumsily before smiling as she said. "Hey, I do!" When she said that Lori and the others looked at her as she asked. "So, what should we do Leni?" When she asked her Sister, she began to tap her finger to her chin looking around before snapping her finger as she said. "I know, but first we're going to need to go to the party store, we totes need to get new decorations and party snacks."

After telling them all they all then began to get ready to leave the house, before leaving Lisa told the three guests. "Sorry, gentlemen. The soiree has concluded." Mr. Grouse and Dr. Feinstein get up to leave with no problem, but before they did Flip stopped. "Hold up there, Four-Eyes!" He said holding up a hand.

"Flip also has a policy of never leaving a party empty-handed!" He told Lisa before she gave him a sack of snacks which he gave a grin too. "Hee, hee, hee! Okay, let's go. Come on, move it or lose it." After telling them they all began to leave the building as the 12 began to head towards Vanzilla to drive to the party store.

Later

After gathering the things they needed for the party, some of them began to set the decorations up or head into the kitchen to get food and snacks ready, as inside the living room, Lori, Leni, Lincoln, and Luna were giving calls to Rita's friends and other family members to come over to her surprise party as Lincoln who was on one of the phones said with a smile.

"Really? Cool! Will see you when you get here Pop-Pop." Lincoln said talking to their Grandfather who agreed to come here, as while they did that, Luan and Carol were gathering the props they brought downstairs as while they were the two accidentally touched hands when they were trying to pick up one of the props.

Noticing this the two began to blush and soon look at one another as after retracting their hands blushing a bit more, Carol looked around before asking. "Luan, could you come upstairs with me please?" When she asked Luan began to give a small smile and said.

"Sure. We could have left something upstairs when we dropped the props." After telling her she then began to take Luan upstairs to the hallway, once there she then began to look around, making sure no one is around as she then asked. "Luan. Do you want to know why I brought you upstairs?"

Luan looked a bit confused as she then said. "No, why?" When she asked Carol then looked at her and then explained. "Well...The reason why is because I want to tell you something important." After telling her, Luan then asked.

"What is it?"

When she asked, Carol took a moment before telling her after taking a deep breath. "Luan, when we began hanging out more. When I started coming over often, I felt like a connection between us was setting, a good one to be exact. The jokes you made, the pranks you did that you showed me before, they're so funny that I...I love them...I love you Luan." Luan blushed from Carol telling her feelings to her, as after a moment Luan began to smile.

"I...Love you too Carol." Carol looked at her. "I even noticed our connection forming too. When you started to come over to the house, hanging out with Lori, the others, or me I noticed you were liking the jokes and pranks I made, a lot. I love that too."

After telling each other the two began to smile at one another, but as they did the two began to lean towards each other before kissing without anybody knowing, causing their blushes to appear more, soon after the kiss, they began to pant for air, looking amazed by the kiss as they smiled as Carol asked. "Mind if I do something before we head back downstairs?" Luan gave a small smile and nodded.

"Sure."

After Luan told her, Carol gave a grin a went down to one of her knees to reach waist level as she grabbed the bottom of Luan's skirt, lifting it up exposing her undies, which she began to grab and then pull down, making Luan breath a bit hard as she exposed her pussy lips, making her blush more appealing, once it was off, Carol looked at her undies and gave them a sniff.

When that was done, Carol put the undies away out of sight while Luan put her skirt back down as they began heading downstairs to where the others are at to get the party ready.

Later

After everything's in place, such as the snacks and decorations, and all of the guests have arrived, such as Albert and Aunt Ruth, they all began readying themselves for the arrival of Sr. and Rita, as at that moment, they hear a familiar voice outside. "I guess I'll put in the key and open the front door now!" Lynn Sr. said from the other side as Leni gasped.

"They're here!" After telling them they began to get into a hiding spot as the two come in, just in a second they and the guests all burst out. "SURPRISE!" This made Rita gasp with joy. "Oh my goodness!" She then smiled and said. "Oh, kids, you've really outdone yourselves. Look at these decorations. You remembered violet is my favorite color."

She then caught a scent of something good and asked. "And do I smell pad thai?" Leni nodded. "Yep. And German chocolate cake for dessert." Rita told them. "Thank you so much, kids. This is the perfect party." Lincoln then told her. "Actually, you should thank Leni. We tried to do this without her, but it was a disaster." Leni nodded seeing what they did from before as Lori added in.

"In fact, from now on, how would you like to be our official party planner?" This made Leni clap excitedly as she said happily. "Yay! Thanks, you guys." She then looked over to Lynn Sr. and told him. "You hear that, Dad? I'm planning your surprise party next! But don't worry. I'll send you an invitation." Everyone else in the room facepalms from Leni's big spoiler to the surprise party for Lynn Sr.

Later

As everyone continued to enjoy Rita's surprise party Lincoln and Leni were sitting on the couch with their Mom Luna, as they were, the two began to feel a bit thirsty, as when they looked at one another, they gave a smile as they looked at Luna as Lincoln said with a smile. "Luna, could you come upstairs with us?"

"Sure dudes."

She said as they got up from the couch and began heading upstairs before making it to Lincoln's room, once there Luna asked her kids curiously with a small smile. "Was there, anything you two need?" Leni told her with a small smile too. "We're, a little thirsty Mom. Could we have a drink please?"

"Sure kids, anything to keep you both happy." After telling them she began to lift her shirt up, exposing her flat chest as she smiled and told them as she put her hands behind their heads. "Let me help you with this kids." She said while bringing them close till she felt them latch onto her nipples.

Luna gasped from this and began to moan lightly as they suck on them, making milk squirt out of her nipples as they continue sucking on them, while they did Carol, who came up the stairs noticed them and began to blush, soon watching them as she gave a small smile, the three began to notice her too and smiled while continuing, after a few minutes, Lincoln and Leni, took one last suck before unlatching, earning a gasp from Luna as she asked with a smile.

"Parch kids?" They both nodded, licking or wiping their lips clean as Luna put her shirt back down, telling them as they began to leave the bedroom. "Let's head back downstairs kids." They nodded in agreement and followed her down to continue the surprise party with the others.


	49. Chapter 49

As it was daytime, Casa Loud is covered in Halloween decorations, as the entrance of a corn maze sits next to it, the sound of a fridge door opening is heard before a scream is heard making bats fly out of the house, inside it's revealed to be Lynn Sr. screaming in horror after seeing a fake severed head with fake blood in the fridge.

"I hate Halloween!"

He runs out of fear as a moment later, Lucy enters, walking towards the fridge before picking up the head, making her smile. "I love Halloween." She said to the head she picked up which said. "BLEH!" As Lucy exits the kitchen.

Meanwhile

Inside of the dining room Luan was fashioning a sign reading, "HAUNTED CORN MAZE" in red-stained corn cobs while Leni's hanging black curtains with Luna, Lincoln, Lana, Lola, and Lynn Jr. carving pumpkins, Lisa making fake blood in a bucket, Lily playing with pumpkin innards and Charles resting against a corn cob as Lucy comes in and compliments. "Excellent fake blood, Lisa. Add some molasses for better consistency."

"Hey, Luce! Check out our pumpkins! Whaddya think?" While asking they turned their jack-o-lanterns around, showing each gruesome carved face. "Hmm...More blood here," Lucy told Lynn pointing at her Pumpkins mouth before motioning around Lola's pumpkin. "few more gashes on this one,"

She then flicks out a tooth on Lana's pumpkin. "knock out a tooth," She then points to the scabs on Lincoln's pumpkin. "add some more mousse to those scabs," And then pats Luna's pumpkin. "dampen the head wounds." Luna smiled and told her. "Halloween's kinda crazy with a spooky little girl like you!"

"Totes! I'm so glad Mom finally let you do your haunted corn maze!"

Leni told Lucy who said. "As am I. I've been waiting my whole life to do this. Not to mention my past lives" She then walks off to Luan, who has just finished her sign. "Fantastic sign work, Luan. Just the right mixture of corn and gore." She told her as Luan gave a grin and joked. "Ah, shucks! It's just something I cob-bled up together from a kernel of an idea!" She then dances a little, laughing.

"Oh Yes! A triple!" Lucy and the others groan with Lincoln, Leni, Luna giving a little chuckle as a jack-o-lantern is thrown onto Luan's head as she said through the pumpkin. "I'd expect more support from my "pump-kin!" She then laughs as the jack-o-lantern's grin grew wider. "Get it?"

Lucy then facepalms and sighs before turning to the others as she told them. "Thanks for all your hard work, guys. This is gonna be the best Halloween ever. I'm so excited." Her face shows a little change in the emotion when she told them as Luna and Leni looked confused before Lincoln told them with a smile. "Trust me. She's excited." They nodded or smiled understanding as static is heard.

"Jack-o-Lincoln! Do you copy?" Clyde asked through the Walkie-Talkie as the static goes off again as Lincoln fishes out his walkie-talkie, turning away from Lucy with Leni and Luna facing him as he told them. "Speaking of the best Halloween ever, we have some pretty big plans, too." He told them while putting his walkie-talkie to his ear, to Clyde.

"We copy, McBride of Frankenstein. Meet you at the rendezvous point in fifteen. Over." A thump is heard as Lynn Sr. is heard screaming. "AAAAAH! I hate Halloween!" Upon hearing this Lucy told everyone as they look at her. "Oh. Dad must have found the severed limbs I stored in his closet."

Later

Outside, Lincoln's head pops out of a pile of leaves as he looks right, watching a car passing by with Leni and Luna watching too as once they got to a trashcan they began to peak from behind it as they hear a birdcall to his right, spotting Clyde, signaling them to come over to the bush, which they dive in as Clyde asked.

"Did anyone follow you guys?" Lincoln shook his head no. "Not a chance, we took evasive maneuvers." He then pulls down a chart, showing a full-sized candy bar and a bite-sized bar telling Leni, Luna, and Clyde. "For years, there have been rumors of a neighborhood, where people hand out full sized candy bars, instead of tiny bite-sized ones."

As he told them while rubbing his hands together as he said happily. "We were determined to find this mythological place, as when we did some research." He then pulls down a map of the town and tells them while listing to the other things they've searched on. "By studying satellite photos, analyzing median income levels, and tracking candy buyers throughout Southeastern Michigan...We found it!"

Later

After a little while of walking the four were now outside of a gated community in costume as the iron gates decored with autumn wreaths as a sign hanging above them reads "Huntington Manor" as while there Lincoln said with a smile. "Huntington Manor. Now we just one more obstacle: getting in." Suddenly, a taxi stops in front of the gate as Clyde said.

"Wait a minute! What have we here?"

He asked as two rich-looking boys named Alistair and Nigel, who look almost exactly like Lincoln and Clyde, are seen coming out of the front gate, carrying suitcases as the one that looks like Lincoln named Alistair greeted the guard. "Cheers, Wyatt. We're off to visit the homeland."

"Have a great trip, Master Alistair," Wyatt told them while tipping his hat as he continued. "You too, Master Nigel." The boy that looks like Clyde, Nigel, said. "Ta. See you in a fortnight." He and Alistair then step into the cab and leave, as when finished Lincoln began to speak with a British accent. "I think we may have found our ticket in...Master Nigel."

Lincoln told Clyde nudging him as he, Leni, Luna smiled as Clyde said. "Cheers to that, Master Alistair." He said in an accent too as they duck back behind the bushes and start crawling away when they suddenly bump into Hawk and Hank, the two Hazeltucky Hockers that are both rivals to their School as they growled furiously at them before Hank told them in a mean tone.

"Watch where you're going, doofuses!"

After telling them they then noticed a red substance coming off of Lincoln's hands causing the two to look disgusted. "Ugh! Blood! I think I'm gonna barf!" Hawk groaned about to throw up as Hank told him. "Aw, don't barf! That'll make me barf!" While groaning out of disgust Luna told the two with an annoyed look. "Chill out dudes, it's just the fake blood we were using for Halloween decorations."

"Oh. Well then listen, we need some advice. What's the best place to trick-or-treat around here?" Hawk asked now less grossed out as Hank nodded. "Yeah, where's the good candy?" Clyde began to sweat in fear as he soon points towards Huntington Manor. "Uh...Definitely not this neighborhood! No full-size candy bars here."

Lincoln then told them. "You should try Franklin Avenue, over in Royal Woods. It's great for candy, plus there's an awesome haunted corn maze." Hawk raised a brow. "Franklin Avenue, eh? We'll check that out." He told them as Hank grinned. "Aw yeah, I can't wait!" He and Hawk then leave, laughing, making the four sigh with relief.

"Send them to your street? Nice save, buddy."

Clyde told Lincoln who said with a smile as Leni and Luna smiled too. "You, too. We worked hard to find this neighborhood. Why should we share it?" Clyde nodded. "Exactly. Dr. Lopez says I need to look out for me more." Lincoln tells him. "She's worth every penny you're paying her." After that, they began to head off to get their Halloween costumes for Trick-or-Treating.

Later

As the sun changes from high up to the setting, Lisa began to check the distance on her protractor and squeals. "Seven minutes till sunset!" She then gets into the rest of her kangaroo costume and hops into the hallway.

"Siblings, assemble! It's almost time for the annual ritual of deception versus confection; street name, trick or treating!" She shouted happily as the Twins in their costumes arrive with Lana in her Abraham Lincoln costume and Lola in the Statue of Liberty costume as Lana said happily. "Four score and seven pieces of candy ago."

Lola then said happily as well. "Give me your tired, your poor, your delicious treats yearning to be in my tummy!" Lisa hummed. "Hmm...Patriotic, but unlikely to generate maximum candy confection." Lola gives a sly look. "Oh, yeah?" She then tears off her Lady Liberty costume while Lana tears off her Honest Abe one, both revealing new costumes. "We're also a mermaid and a pirate."

"And salt and pepper shakers."

Lana added as they tear off the sea costumes and reveal the seasoning ones as Lola tells Lisa. "This way we can hit each house three times." Lana then added. "That means three times the candy." Lisa nodded to them. "Yes. I am familiar with basic multiplication. Your strategy is cute, but mine is far superior."

"Going as a kangaroo," Lana said before she scoffs. "I doubt it." Lisa corrects her. "Kangaroo plus baby roo." She then reveals Lily who is dressed as her joey costume in Lisa's costume pouch, cooing which made the Twins gasp over the amazingly adorable sight. "Precisely. That aw, factor will increase my candy revenue exponentially. And the best part is, she only has one tooth, so I don't have to share."

Lola then breaks out of the cuteness trance. "Snap out of it, Lana." She then breaks her Twin's trance and goes up to Lincoln's door and knocks. "Lincoln! Clyde! Get your butts out here!" After asking they then noticed Leni and Luna who come out of their rooms dressed in their costumes, leaving the Twins confused as Lola pointed a finger at them.

"Um...What are you guys supposed to be?"

When asked Leni and Luna smiled as Luna told them first, giving a grin as she holds up a red styled Guitar. "Isn't it obvious little Sis?" She plays the guitar and then tells them. "I'm that Rockin' Animatronic from those Pizzeria games." She had a purple fabricated foam full-body bunny suit with a red bowtie on along with bunny ears with a light-purple belly, palms, bottom feet, and inner-ears with the Bonnie face painted on her face.

"Bonnie from Five Nights at Freddy's?" Luna nodded to Lana who smiled before Lola asked. "And what're you supposed to be Leni?" Leni gave a smile and told her. "Oh, I'm Alice Angels from that Inky Machinery game...Or is it Allison Angel?" She questioned, sporting the old color and ink-stained dress with a belt and side-bag, along with the black boots, leggings, full-arm gloves, and horns on her head above her shades, holding a plastic sword.

Lisa tells her. "I'm sure that's Allison Angel you're dressed as Leni. Also, I think you mean Bendy and the Ink Machine." Leni grinned. "Oh, good! I, like, hate it if I was Alice Angel, the left side of her face is so creepy." After telling them Lincoln's door opens and reveals him and Clyde dressed as British masters. "I thought you guys were going as Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack," Lincoln said as Clyde agreed.

"Uh, we are. We're Ace and Jack undercover, trying to crack the cause of the missing crumpets."

Lisa tells them. "Boy, you guys really don't want candy, do you?" After asking Lincoln nods and says. "Yeah, you're right. We probably won't get much this year." He said as he, Leni, Luna, and Clyde, give a snicker slyly before Lana said in the Halloween Spirits.

"Alright, let's get some candy. Has anyone seen Dad?" After saying that they all then heard someone whimpering off in the distance, making Lola groan and barge into the bathroom, hearing the sound clearly, revealing to be Lynn Sr. whimpering as he told them. "Everything's scary. I don't know why everything's scary."

Lola opens the shower curtain and finds him in the bathtub as Lisa tells him. "Let's go, Father! Chop chop! These candy bags won't fill themselves. Though, I am working on a prototype which will do exactly that." After finishing Lynn Sr. nervously told them. "Uh, sorry, kids. I can't go. I think I have the flu. Or the plague. Or a Charley Horse."

"Ugh. We go through this every year!"

Lola told him as she and Lana grab him as Lisa hops off while Sr. screams reluctantly. "I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" He shouts acting like a child as he gets dragged off, after seeing this, Lincoln, Leni, Luna, and Clyde looked at one another as Clyde told Lincoln. "He's doing better this year."

"He sure is." After saying that they then followed as outside, the kids start chanting candy while Lynn Sr. is terrified of going out as Lincoln, Leni, Luna, and Clyde fist bump and prepare to break away from the group as while doing that, Lola noticed and asked with suspicion. "Hey, where are you four going?"

Lincoln tells her. "Nowhere. We, uh, just decided to go through the neighborhood counterclockwise this year." The four of them nervously grin as Lisa told them. "Seems like an odd, pointless choice. Much like your costumes." Lynn Sr. tells them. "Have fun, kids." He then sees something on his shirt and freaks out

"AH! Spider web!"

Lola tells him while plucking the thing on his shirt off. "It's a loose thread on your shirt." Lynn Sr. saw this as an opportunity and said. "Well, I guess I can't trick-or-treat if my shirt's falling apart, right?" He asked as Lola wasn't buying it.

"Nice try." She said as she grabs and drags him as he yelps while the four runoff in their direction, On the intersection of Franklin and Olive, as kids are out trick-or-treating when they arrive, but before continuing they hear Hank and Hawk laughing and hide in the bush. "Franklin Avenue. Ha! Score!"

They heard Hank says as he and Hawk put on disturbing baby masks, laugh, and head down Lincoln, Leni, Luna's street while they pop out of the bush as soon as they leave, Clyde told the three terrified. "Boy, those baby masks sure are creepy." Lincoln agreed. "Yeah. But little do they know where the real score is. Right, guys?" The three nodded to him.

"I can't wait to tell Dr. Lopez about this. But should I tell her in group, or wait for our one-on-one?" Clyde asked curiously with Lincoln telling him. "Definitely group. You might inspire someone." They all then head off to the manor together for Trick-Or-Treating.

Meanwhile

Back at the house, a flock of bats began to fly away from it as Lucy steps out and turns on the lights for her corn maze and carries in a bucket of fake blood, before speaking into a megaphone. "Okay, everyone, places." Rita then steps out looking like a zombie, moaning and groaning before giving a chuckle as she asked. "How's that?"

"Hmm...not quite there. I think we need to lose a limb." She then takes out a chainsaw which made Rita flinch and panic. "NO, LUCY, NO!" Lynn then comes out looking like a masked serial killer. "Here, Lynn. Don't forget your chainsaw." Lucy said actually taking the chainsaw out to give it to Lynn who takes it and runs into the maze.

Rita became relieved knowing Lucy would never go that far before noticing her pulling her shirt sleeve up to cover up her left arm. "A little homemade blood, and you're good to go." She told her while rubbing the fake blood on the armless sleeve, which Rita inspected and told her while pointing the supposed nub to her.

"You're a real pro, honey. I should have let you do this years ago."

Lucy tells her. "That's okay, Mom. I'm just glad to finally get my chance. I'm so thrilled, I can barely contain myself." Once again, her face hardly shows any change. "I know, honey. I can see it all over your face." Rita told her before going into the maze as Lori comes out, dressed as a vampiress as she said in a Transylvanian accent. "I literally vant to suck your blood." She flips her hair and is stopped by Lucy.

"Hmm. Missing something." She then shouts in the megaphone. "Fangs, here!" Her pet bat, Fangs, flies in and perches on Lori's shoulder, making her scream. "If you wanna make it more authentic, he could bite your neck." Fangs smiled at the idea before Lori tells them. "No! I mean, this is fine. Besides I going to have a ghost with me."

Lucy became concerned. "Ghost?" As on cue, a familiar voice is heard behind her. "Hi guys, I'm here." Lucy turns to see Carol, dressed in a very genuine ghost costume wearing a white tattered and stained dress with her skin painted a pale blue, she also had plastic glowing cuffs and chains around her ankles, wrists, waist, and neck as Lori smiled and greeted as well. "Hi Carol, love the ghost costume."

"Thank you. Made it myself."

After telling her Lucy looked at her with a hum and said. "I might have some pale blue contacts for you to wear. I'll give them to you after we open the maze." After telling her Lori walked over to Carol and said.

"Follow me inside." Carol nods before they go into the maze, but as they did, Luan then comes out, dressed as what looks to be Fredbear as she wore a golden fabricated foam full-body suit with a purple bowtie on, including round bear ears and a purple top hat on her head with light-yellow belly, palms, bottom feet, and inner-ears, her face is also painted, looking like a golden bear, she also wore colored contacts making her eyes look completely black with white pupils.

In one hand she was holding a mic while in the other she was holding Mr. Coconuts who was dressed like her, but more plush-toy-like as she laughed evilly. "Hang on, Luan. Your monster needs more stitches." She then draws some on Mr. Coconuts neck, which Luan smiled at. "That's sew much better!" She laughs and asks. "Get it?"

"No puns in the maze."

As a disappointed Luan then goes in Lucy busts out her megaphone. "Okay, guys, the Loud Family haunted corn maze is officially open. Let's bring on the screams, people." She then picks up her hood, scythe, and blood and creeps into the maze-like the Grim Reaper.

Meanwhile

At the Huntington Manor's gate, Lincoln, Leni, Luna, and Clyde come walking by with Clyde and Lincoln in their disguises. "Fancy visiting a few flats and loading up on some proper sweets?" Clyde said in his British accent as Lincoln looks at him confused as Clyde asked in his normal voice.

"Didn't you read the British study guide I sent you?" Lincoln then takes out the guide and apologizes. "Sorry. I only got through the first ten pages." Luna nodded letting Clyde know Lincoln did as they walk up to the gate which the guard Wyatt noticed them as he tips his hat. "Master Nigel. Master Alister. I thought you were in England. Also, who are the girls with you?"

He then opens the gate for them as Lincoln told him in his British accent. "We got all the way over there, and then we realized we forgot to feed Nigel's fish. And these are a few of my relatives who wished to come with us for the ride here to do a bit of thee, Treat-or-Treating." Clyde then said in his British accent. "So, we flew back straight away, and Bob's your uncle. Well, ta-ta."

"Not so fast, boys."

Wyatt said as the four stopped and think they're busted. "Next time, call me and I can feed your fish." He then hands Clyde a card and points at Leni's fake sword. "Also ma'am, be careful with that plastic sword, you could poke somebodies eye out with it." After telling them Lincoln then said in his British accent. "Thanks. Well, shredded wheat, old boy."

"It's cheerio," Clyde told Lincoln in his normal voice in a whisper as they run into the neighborhood as both Lincoln and Clyde take off their master costumes and reveal their hero costumes as Lincoln said happily. "We're done with the tricks. Now for the treats." The four then fist bump before going to trick-or-treat.

Meanwhile

Back at Royal Woods, the younger sisters were trick-or-treating with their dad still shaking in fear as the twins went up to the first house with their patriotic costumes and knock as the door opens. "Trick or treat!" They said happily as the female, Diem Doan her name is said with a smile.

"Oh, aren't you two adorable."

She then gives them their candy and closes the door as there was another knock making her open the door revealing the twins now in their aquatic outfits. "Trick or treat!" Doan was easily fooled by this. "So cute!" She then gives them more candy and closes the door before another knock is heard, making her open it as the twins are in their condiment costumes. "Trick or treat!"

"Great costumes." Diem Doan said while giving them more candy as Lola and Lana said with a grin. "Thank you!" They then leave as Lana said. "And that is how it's done. One house, six pieces of candy." The twins high five while Lisa hops up to the door and knocks as it opens. "Trick or treat!"

She said as Diem grins. "How sweet. A kangaroo." She then prepares to give her her candy before Lisa corrects her. "And a baby roo." Lily then pops out of Lisa's pouch and coos, overcoming Diem by the adorableness. "Aww!" She then gives Lisa every piece in her bowl. "Thank you!" Lisa said as she hops away while telling the Twins.

"Ha. One house, eighty-seven pieces of candy." As the wind blows eerily behind Lynn Sr. he screams. "A ghost just touched me!" Before fainting making Lola shake his face. "Daddy, wake up!" Lisa then begins to pull in a wagon. "Never fear, siblings. I have prepared for this eventuality." She said as they now drag Lynn Sr. on the wagon for the rest of the hunt.

Meanwhile

Lincoln, Leni, Luna, and Clyde were walking down the street with their sacks loaded. "What a haul!" After telling them Clyde then asked curiously. "What should we do with our treats?" After asking the 3 began to hum as Lincoln told him. "Hmm...We can't bring it home our Sisters will pounce all over it." Clyde nodded and told him.

"And we can't bring it to my house. my parents will lock it away."

After finishing his sentence Lincoln then told them with a smile. "We need a Plan C." Soon after telling them they then began to bury the bag of treat underground nearby their home to get later without the entire Loud family knowing about the treats as when they arrived to Franklin and Olive Lincoln told his friend and the two.

"Our hard work paid off, Clyde. Best Halloween ever." They then high five and turn the corner and find, to their shock, that the jack-o-lanterns are smashed, toilet paper's in the trees, candy wrappers are all over the ground, and all of Franklin Avenue in a complete mess. "Whoa, dude...Maybe not for everyone."

Later

As they arrive back to Casa Loud they began to see the family closing up the maze. "Guys, what's going on? Why are the streets deserted, and why are you taking down your maze?" Lucy tells them. "Nobody showed up. All my work for nothing. Not a single scream. Sigh."

"Nobody showed up? Why not?" When Clyde asked Lola told them. "Because two big stinkers came along and ruined everything!" Lana agreed in anger. "Yeah! They TP'd all the trees and smashed all the Jack-O-Lanterns." Lola then tells them. "And worst of all, they stole everybody's candy!"

Lisa then told them. "And with the amount of candy I had, we're talking grand larceny." After explaining that what the two did was theft Lincoln, Leni, Luna, and Clyde huddle up. "Two big stinkers? You don't think it was the guys we told to come here, do you?"

"No way, Clyde. There's plenty of big stinkers in our neighborhood."

Luna nodded to him in agreement. "So true dude." Lana then said in anguish. "I'll never shake the sound of their big dumb laughs." Clyde became curious. "Wait. Didn't those guys have big dumb laughs?" Lincoln tells him. "Clyde, plenty of people have big dumb laughs."

"True." Clyde said before Lola said in a vengeful tone "And I'll never forget those creepy baby-faced masks!" Clyde then asked. "Wait. Didn't those guys-" Lincoln stops him. "Okay, Clyde, it was them." Lisa groans. "Ugh. All Hallow's Eve, street name Halloween, is clearly ruined."

As they and the others including Carol, go back inside greatly upset of what happened, Lily crawls by sighing with despair, leaving the four riddled with guilt. "This is all our fault! We led those stinkers right to our street!" Lincoln said as Leni said in a guilty tone too. "We ruined Halloween!"

"Why didn't Dr. Lopez tell me the pitfalls of looking out for me?" Clyde asked as Lincoln told them. "We gotta fix this." The three nodded as Luna said. "We're with you. But how?"

Lincoln explains. "Well, we can't un-smash the Jack-O-Lanterns, and it's too late to get people to come to the maze. But we can get everybody's candy back." Clyde became scared. "From those two big scary guys who could twist us into human pretzels and dip us in a sauce of their choosing?"

"What choice do we have?" When asked, Clyde then said. "I guess you're right. I hope at least it's honey mustard." After telling them they then headed out to find Hank and Hawk to get everyone's candy back.

Later

As they were walking the streets Lincoln was explaining what they should do. "First, we gotta find those guys. But it won't be easy. We don't even know where to start looking." Clyde then notices something and points it out. "How about that trail of candy wrappers?" They looked and noticed the said trail. "That should work," Lincoln said as they follow it until a gust of wind blows the wrappers away.

"No, our trail!"

Clyde began to shake Lincoln vigorously. "What are we gonna do now?" Lincoln soon stopped him when they heard some familiar laughter, making the four gasp as they said. "The big dumb laughs!" Hank and Hawk are then seen eating candy and dragging their sacks of candy down the path while tossing wrappers on the ground. "Pretty awesome booty, bro."

"Thanks, bro. I've been doing squats."

Hank looked a bit confused and told him. "Not you, the candy." Hawk, now a bit flustered said. "Oh. Right." As they walk off the four began to follow them to their hideout which is a treehouse. "I don't know which is worse: the stealing or the littering?"

"Probably both," Leni said as Lincoln told the three of them. "We need a plan." He then comes up with one. "I know! We train some squirrels to go in and attack them. While they're busy getting rabies, we grab the candy." Clyde smiled and said. "I like the wildlife approach, but I was thinking we get a beaver to chew down the tree."

Lincoln then said. "Or we hypnotize those guys so they fall asleep." Clyde then had another idea. "Or, building off of that, I put them to sleep by playing the lullabies my dads put on my phone." He then takes out his phone. "Of course, I'd have to put in earplugs so I don't fall asleep." While they're planning, some groaning is heard, bringing their attention.

"Ugh. I ate too much candy." Hawk said as he was a bit queasy from the candy they ate as Hank told him. "Aw, you'd better not puke, 'cause that'll make me puke." Hawk shook his head now and said. "I think I'm just gonna pass out." Hank then told him. "Aw, dude, if you pass out, then I'll-"

Before he finished they both made a thud when they hit the ground and passed out, seeing this the 4 smiled as Lincoln said. "I think they just made a plan for us."

"WHAT?!" They jumped minus Clyde before Lincoln hushes him as he takes out plugs and apologizes. "Sorry, I had my earplugs in." After telling them they then began their plan to try to get the candy back, as when they finished they began as Lincoln and Clyde climb up into the treehouse quietly and see Hawk and Hank are still asleep.

Seeing this, Clyde notices that the sack is tucked near the two which Lincoln saw as well and quietly steps on a floorboard that creaks and freezes, luckily, it doesn't wake up the two, before they could even grab the sack of candy they noticed Hank and Hawk's movement, making them act quickly and jump out of the tree house before anything could go wrong, after landing in the bushes Luna asked in a whisper.

"What happened dudes?" Lincoln then told her. "The sack was under the two of them, we couldn't get it." Clyde then told them. "Plus they were starting to wake up, we had to jump for it." Before any of them could say anything else they began to hear the two bullies coming down, prompting the four to hide quickly, in which they did, as while hiding they could hear the two's conversation after they finished looking around. "Coast is clear. Let's go back and finish off the candy."

Hawk asked while they head back up the treehouse. "Sure. Also maybe next time we should try this again in a different neighborhood, the ones in Royal Woods have too much dark chocolate. I'm more of a milk chocolate guys."

"Same."

Was all Hank said while left as Leni said worriedly. "Guys, we can't let these guys ruin everybody's future Halloweens." The three agreed as Clyde said. "I know, but what are we gonna do? Next time, they might twist us into garlic knots. Or French crullers." Lincoln then told him. "Clyde, you're spiraling."

"I know. I'd better do my deep breathing." After telling him he then began to do so. "Inhale one..." He inhales. "Exhale two." He then exhales feeling a bit better as Lincoln began to remember something. "Wait a minute. Clyde, do you remember the first time we ran into those guys?" Just then a flashback began.

Flashback

"Watch where you're going, doofuses!" Hank said before he and Hawk noticed the fake blood on Lincoln's hands causing the two to look disgusted. "Ugh! Blood! I think I'm gonna barf!" Hawk groaned about to throw up as Hank told him. "Aw, don't barf! That'll make me barf!" They both began to groan out of disgust.

End of Flashback

"I see where you're going there. Blood! That's their one weakness!" Clyde said as they smiled. "Exactly. And we know where there's plenty of it." Lincoln said referring to himself, Leni, and Luna as Lincoln takes out his phone and calls Lucy on her personal phone as she answers. "You rang?"

Lincoln then tells her. "Lucy, how would you like to have your haunted maze after all?" On the other line, Lucy emerges from her coffin and gives off a slight smile from hearing this.

Later

Near the stinkers' treehouse, after coming up with the most perfect plan Lincoln and Clyde are in their Alister and Nigel disguises again with bags full of leaves while Clyde is shaking in terror. "You okay, buddy?" Lincoln asked Clyde told him.

"To be honest, I'm scared out of my mind. But as a great man once said, "We shall not flag or fail. We shall go on to the end"." After telling Lincoln, he just stares blankly with no idea who he meant. "Winston Churchill. It was in the study guide." Lincoln then apologizes. "Sorry. If we survive this, I'll read the rest of it."

After that, the two of them began to get their sacks ready as Lincoln sighs. "Well...Here we go." After that, they then continued to play their characters and proceed as Clyde began to speak in his British Accent. "I say, Alister, old chap, we certainly had a smashing success with the sweets tonight."

"Indeed. And what a selection. All milk chocolate." Lincoln said in a British Accent as from hearing that catches Hank and Hawk's attention. "Bro, did you hear that? More candy!" Hawk told Hank who said. "Aw, there's no way I can eat more candy." They stood silent for a moment and then start laughing. "Good one."

Hank then said to Hawk. "Aw, I know." They then see the boys as Hawk shouts. "Let's get 'em!" They then leap out of the treehouse and give chase to Lincoln and Clyde who climb over a log, which the bullies plow right through like a bull as the boys hop over stones on a lake, which the stinkers passed as they charge on top of the water, when the two crossed another log acting as a bridge, the bullies tried as well but break the bridge, making them fall and scream.

Soon they climb up with their bare hands and continued their chase after the two as when they arrive back into town Hawk then stopped in pain, clutching his belly. "Ugh, stomach cramps!" Hank then told him. "Aw, man! If you get a cramp, I'll get a cramp." Hearing this Clyde looked back and told Lincoln. "I think we're losing them!" He then realizes. "Oh, wait. We don't wanna lose them!"

"Let's just jog in place."

They then do so till Hawk shouted. "I'm okay!" Lincoln then told his friend. "Go!" The chase then resumes all the way to the corn maze with the stinkers getting ready to pummel the boys again as they rush in. "They're ours now," Hank said with a grin as Lincoln and Clyde duck into a few corn plants and lose them.

"It worked! We got them in here." Lincoln nodded. "As Winston Churchill once said, "Never, never, never give up"." Clyde then looks at him all ecstatically as he told him. "I felt bad, so while we were jogging in place, I glanced at the study guide." While they hide they began to see the two are still looking for them as Hawk who was becoming a little scared told Hank. "It's really dark in here." Hank then told him. "Man up, bro! I want that candy."

On cue, the lights all around them then turned off leaving them in dim dark light making it barely visible to see as Hank asked with a hint of fear in his voice too. "What's that?"

Meanwhile

At the steps of the house, Luna was playing on her organ with the red guitar on her back as both Hank and Hawk who are in the maze huddled together looking around with fright as Luna began to sing, revealing herself wearing the black-eyed and silver pupil contacts.

"When darkness falls on the house of Loud...Around every turn, new terror abounds...You don't want to lose your head! Ha-ha-ha!"

Her laugh causes the two bullies to scream and run further into the maze.

"You can run, but you can't hide! They know that you taste better alive!"

As Luan turned on two switches, turning on the flickering lights the two froze in fear as Luan popped out in front of them laughing while biting at a fast pace with Mr. Coconuts in front of her, causing the two to scream and continue running.

"I don't think that they've been fed! In a long, long time!"

The two soon ran around the corner and were stopped by Lisa who looked like a rabid Kangaroo as Lily came out of the pouch looking like a rabid Joey, making Hank and Hawk scream and run as they continue to run into props of monsters such as werewolves, witches and ghost including actual bats.

"Every corner, every floor! Watch out, they ain't herbivores! Ghastly ghouls out for blood! Sorry, bud! You got tricked! You got tricked! You got punked and pranked with a spooky twist! Before you wet your pants, better get out quick! Tricked, tricked, tricked! You got...Tricked..."

Hank and Hawk soon ran into Lori who hissed at them looking to be sucking the blood out of a lifeless looking Rita as Carol came out acting like a Phantom as Rita began to rise, acting like a zombie, as Lynn came out with the chainsaw scaring the bullies into running again.

"Beware of fangs and bloody fur! A Loud House chainsaw massacre! There's no chance that you'll get out!"

The two soon ran towards a coffin which a fake dead Lola laid in as her Twin rose from it from an invisible rope as Lana snarled at them, making the two jump back in horror as they tried to run, but stopped, seeing Leni pop out of nowhere as she laughed insanely, swinging the fake sword missing them by an inch, causing them both to grip each other in fear as the same head prop passed by their feet.

"Ghosts writing your eulogy! Heads are rolling literally! So, who needs their mommy now?"

Hank and Hawk shut their eyes and screamed loud enough for everyone in the neighborhood to hear as all the lights in each house turned on revealing the people inside leave their houses to see the commotion.

"Spilling guts on the floor! Clean up on aisle four! Why you running off so soon? Sorry-dude! You got tricked! You got tricked!"

As Hank and Hawk continued their running they began to have flashes of the Louds, Mr. Coconuts, and Carol who then flashed into the monsters or creatures they're dressed as that the two encountered in order such as Fredbear, Plush Fredbear, a Rabid Kangaroo and Joey, a Vampiress, a Phantom, a Zombie, Jason, a Corpse, another Ghost, Allison Angel, and a Decapitated Head.

"You got punked and pranked with a spooky twist! Before you wet your pants, better get out quick! Tricked, tricked, tricked...You got...Tricked!"

As Hank and Hawk made it to the end they were soon stopped by Lucy who is blocking the exit. "The crimes you have committed this night shall not go unpunished. You reap what you sow." She then slashes a rope with her scythe, dumping a bucket of fake blood on them, making them scream like little girls. "Blood!"

"I'm gonna puke!"

Hank told him. "If you're gonna puke, I'm gonna puke!" As they run out screaming giving away a couple of gags about to throw up as Lucy gives a small smile of satisfaction as when they got out Hank nauseously told Lincoln and Clyde. "We're not...Coming back here...Again..." As He and Hawk run off Luna finished her song with her face shifting back and forth to her and Bonnie.

"YOU GOT TRICKED!"

Everyone cheers for a successful maze scare as Lana said. "That was awesome!" Leni then complemented. "That was so awesome!" Lincoln smiled at her, Luna and the others. "Thanks, guys. I think we taught those two big stinkers a lesson."

"No, thank you for bringing them here. You totally made my Halloween. I've never been happier." Lucy said as once again, little to no change of emotion on her as Clyde examines it before Lincoln tells him. "Trust me, she's happy. Hopefully, next year, your maze will have more than two customers."

Rita then notices something and tells them. "Looks like we won't have to wait till next year." Every kid in the neighborhood showed up smiling as they heard and saw what had happened as Lucy brought and turned on the megaphone before talking into it. "Places, everyone." As some of them go back in the maze Lincoln said to Leni, Luna, and Clyde happily.

"I guess we did save Halloween. But too bad nobody got any candy." Soon an idea hit the four as Luna asked. "Are you all thinking what I'm thinking?" Leni answered curiously. "No, what?" She gave a smile as Lincoln told them happily. "Let's go get our shovels!" They then run off.

Later

After a little while, the four along with Lori were now giving out the full-size bars they got from the manor to the kids who had their candy stolen by the bullies as a Ballerina girl held out her bag. "Trick or treat!" She asked as Lincoln gives her one. "Here you go, little dude," Luna told her as she heads in the maze before a Harry Potter boy arrives. "Trick or treat!"

"And here you go."

Lincoln said handing him a bar before he goes in the maze as a Robot kid arrives and says in a faux metallic voice. "TRICK OR TREAT." Lincoln then gives him one as their younger sisters are next. "Trick or treat!" Lana, Lola, Lisa asked as Leni handed them a full-sized candy bar each which Lola was amazed in awe from as Lana said surprised.

"Full-size candy bars? No way!" Lisa was also amazed by this. "Wow. Where did you acquire these magnificent specimens?" Lincoln tells them. "It's a long story. Let's just say next Halloween, we have a great place to take you guys trick-or-treating." Clyde then told them. "You'll just need a British accent."

Their sisters then run off as a boy in a mummy costume comes up next. "Trick or treat!" He's given one as when he goes in, Lola and Lana come back in their salt and pepper shaker costumes. "Trick or treat!" Lincoln, Leni, Luna smiled as Luna said. "Nice try." The twins walk away foiled as a girl dressed as a hot dog is the last one to show. "Trick or treat!" She's then given a bar too as Clyde said happily.

"That's everybody."

Lincoln then said with a smile. "Great. And the rest of the candy bars are all ours." After telling them they then dug into their bag and took out a full-sized bar each for themselves as Clyde gave Lori one before they began unwrapping them and then clank the bars together as Clyde said to them happily. "Happy Halloween." Lori along with Lincoln, Leni, Luna then said happily too. "Happy Halloween."

Meanwhile

In front of the house, Lynn Sr. finally begins to stir and wakes up, looking around as he became relieved. "Oh, thank goodness it's over." He then hears a thump and screams. "What was that?" He then sees the decapitated head, still rolling by Geo who's underneath, hitting the wagon, making Sr. scream one last time. "I HATE HALLOWEEN!"


	50. Chapter 50

Inside of the Living room, the siblings, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily were at the couch talking to one another as they were asked by the parents, Lynn Sr. and Rita to come downstairs for a family meeting, but soon the talking stopped when Sr. coughed. "Eh-hem!" When they began to look over at the two Sr. tells them.

"Kids if you're wondering why we called you here for the family, well, we have good news." He gave a smile with his eyes closed when he finished as Rita told them, giving a smile too. "After a little talk we had, and seeing that you all have been on good behavior for the past week, we've decided that we should all go somewhere as a family."

Right before she could say anything else, the 11 began to cut her off happily as they shouted. "Oh, could we, like, totally go to the Beach!" "We should go to Dairyland!" "No the Museum!" "No! Laser tag!" As they continued, they all then ceased when Rita whistles, stopping them from continuing on before telling them.

"Actually, we made the decision where we can all go to." Lynn Sr. then tells them while he puts on a safari looking hat. "Which is the Zoo." After announcing, a few of the 11 began to give a few groans from some of them while the others cheered or smiled at the idea as Lana asked curiously. "Wait, why can't we just go out camping over at the forest instead?"

Lynn Sr. told her. "Because we don't have enough camping gear for all of us to go. Plus it's not as safe as the zoo, since animals in the forest are much dangerous, plus there's no protection from them." After he finished Rita then told them.

"Get ready and head inside the Van everyone. We will be leaving in a minute."

After telling them, she and her husband then walked off to the front door, with the others soon following them from behind as they went inside of Vanzilla with the two in front before soon going out to the Zoo.

Later

After a few miles of driving, the Louds soon made it to their destination as Lynn Sr. drove into the parking lot of the zoo and parked into an opened spot, once set to park, he and his wife looked back at the kids. "Alright, kids we're here." After telling them, Lincoln who was sitting in the middle with Leni and Luna smiled at them as they smiled back before they all began to leave the Van, closing the doors behind them as Sr. locked it.

"Ok, follow us to the entrance and we should be able to get inside in time." As he told them they all began to follow the two, while they did Lincoln asked Leni and Luna curiously with a smile. "So guys, what do you want to see when we get inside?"

When he asked, Leni smiled and said. "Oh, I really want to see the beautiful colorful birdies that are in it. Like the pink ones, the blue ones with the large green tails and, oh! The ones that can talk." When she finished, Luna told her Daughter as she and her Son looked at her. "I think you're talking about the Flamingos, Peacocks and Parrots Leni."

"I am?" She said confused as she then remembered and asked. "Oh, what do you guys want to go see too?" The two smiled as Luna went first. "I'm thinking of seeing some birds too, what about you?" She asked Lincoln curiously as he nodded. "Same here, but I think we should see some others too while we're on the way to see them."

Soon as they made it towards the line, only being them there, Lynn Sr. went to the booth where an employee was at, waiting for the costumers sipping a soda drink before being surprised and almost spitting his drink when Sr. happily slammed a couple of bucks on the desk as when the employee looked at them Lynn Senior asked with a smile. "13 for entry please?"

Later

As they enter the Zoo through the rotating door, Lynn Sr. who was holding a couple of rectangular folded papers began to give them to each of the 10 as Rita was carrying Lily as Sr. told them. "Here you go kids, a map to show you where each of the animals are, including the location you're in, in case you get lost." As he told them Lincoln opened his map and said.

"Whoa. There are so many animals here." As he said that, Leni, Luna and the others looked into and saw that he was right, there are many animals as from the side of the map it showed the names and head images of the animals that are here around the zoo, including the buildings that contain types of animals such as those that like warm or natural environments.

Soon after looking into it Rita told them. "Remember everyone, stay together in your group and make sure none of you try to do anything that could possibly get us in trouble and or kicked out, ok?" When she asked they each began to agree, telling her, "Ok." or, "Yes Mom." before they began to split up and leave in groups to go and see the animals they want to see, with Lori staying with both parents and Lily, Lincoln with Leni and Luna, Luan's with Lynn and Lucy, and Lisa's with Lana and Lola.

Meanwhile

With Lincoln, Leni, Luna walking through a part of the zoo Lincoln was looking at the map he had as they were looking at it too. "Where do you think the birds would be at?" Leni asked curiously as she looked at the map before seeing Luna point at the part of the map which shows a building that says, "Rain Forest" on it as she told them. "I think that's where they're at. The parrots I mean."

"Oh, but what about the pink birds and the blue ones with green tails?"

When Leni asked, Lincoln told her with a smile. "Don't worry Leni, I'm sure will see them on the way there." After telling her she gave a smile and said. "Cool!" After saying that they then continued their walking heading towards the Rain Forest Enclosure.

Meanwhile

Lynn Sr. Rita, Lori, and Lily were walking through the area of the zoo where the sea animals are at as such as otters, penguins, polar bears, dolphins, and a few others, including seals as while they passed through some of them, Lori who was behind the two adults was taking pics of the animals, with the flash off to make sure none of the little critters freak out from it, as while walking she asked.

"Mom, Dad where are we going?" Lynn Sr. who was looking at the map tells her. "We're going over to where the seals are. I heard that they just installed an underground room beneath the bleachers so we can get a peak to what they do underwater when they're in their performance."

When he told her Rita then told them. "In fact it's right around the corner of the bridge were about to walk on." When she finished the four began to walk over the bridge before making it to the bleachers seeing a couple of people there sitting at the bleaches for the show, as while it was beginning, the 4 Louds began to head downstairs, beneath everyone.

"Uh, is there supposed to be less light down here?"

Sr. asked, seeming a bit shaky due to the lack of light in the room. "It's supposed to be, that way we would have a better sight of the seals in the water in front of us." When she finished, pointing towards the large plexiglass window that was giving off a blue glow from the water itself and the sunlight beaming off of it giving some light into the room while showing the seals that swim in and under the water.

"Ooh...zealz," Lily said in her baby babbles, looking at the seals in amazement as Rita said in her motherly tone. "That's right Lily, those are seals." As she pointed at them, Lori looked at the seals with a smile and began to take a few pictures of them on her phone as she said to herself with a smile. "Clyde and Carol are so going to love these pics when we come over back home."

Meanwhile

Lisa, Lana, and Lola, made their way inside of this Reptile Enclosure which was a very large room in the building with glass walls in the walls which from the inside are filled with Reptiles and a few other critters, as while the three were looking at some of the Reptilians, Lisa began to look at one of the animals in their containment which were the tortoises as she began to write down in her notebook, which Lana noticed and asked.

"What are you doing Lisa?"

When questioned, Lisa answered. "Just examining the skin and shell of the tortoises." Lana looked confused and asked. "Why are you doing that?" Lisa answered again. "I'm trying to figure out how reptiles such as them managed to survive harsh cold temperatures back when their environment became a freezing tundra over the winter."

"Oh. Are they the only ones you're looking at or..."

Lisa cuts her off. "Negative. I'm planning to look at the Gators next after I'm done checking the rest of the reptiles out." When she finished Lana then shrugged and continued her way over to Lola who was looking in astonishment at the Poisonous Frogs which were in their containments that are in the walls as well, which her Twin noticed and asked.

"Are you looking at the Poisonous Frogs because of their colors?" Lola nodded. "Uh-huh." She said, while keeping her gaze on them, as Lana looked as well, her eyes looked away before noticing the sign showing and pointing to where the Gators are, which made her gasp as she said to Lola. "Come on Lola, the Gators are this way!"

As she said that, she grabbed Lola's arm and began to run, soon making her Twin follow her towards where the larger Reptiles are, in which Lisa noticed while walking towards them, writing down on her notebook of the other reptiles she just finished examining.

Meanwhile

Luan, Lynn and Lucy, were inside Rain Forest Enclosure which is full of animals from the Rain Forest in which they wanted to see, unaware that Lincoln, Leni, and Luna are above them, up the 2nd floor where the Parrots are, as while they were looking around, Luan began to wave her hand towards herself due to the heat that's in the enclosure. "Whew, is it hot in here or is just me?" She then laughed and asked.

"Get it?"

Lynn groaned a bit while Lucy sighed and told her in her usual tone. "It's the enclosure Luan. It's supposed to help the animals here feel like their home." When she finished Luan said. "Oh." After being silent for a moment she then asked. "I'm a little curious, why did you guys want to come here?" Lynn tells her as she looks at the animals in their containment or in the water below in the center of the room.

"I wanted to see the animals that are like me here. Like this little fast guy. You know, before we go and see the Gorilla's." She said as she was looking at the Ocelot that was walking around inside of the large container it's in, as Lucy tells Luan. "And I just wanted to see the Vampire Bats and Piranha Fish."

Lucy then looked over at the large tank containing the said Piranha's who were swimming around, baring their sharp pointy teeth before looking at the small window showing the small dark container of Vampire Bats, which has a dark blue light to keep them calm and able to see. "What about you Luan?" When Lynn asked, her Sister told them with a grin.

"Oh, I just came here to see the funny animals, like the Monkies and Parrots. Plus I might come up with a few new jokes if I see them." After telling them they continued their way through it to see the animals on the first floor, Lincoln, Leni, Luna began to head down the stairs and began leaving the enclosure as while they did Leni who was smiling told the two. "That was so fun to see the talking birdies."

As they make it to the exit Lincoln asked. "What animals should we see now?" Luna hummed and looked at the map as she smiled and pointed to the building in the middle. "We should go and see the Gorilla's, I'm sure the rest of the family will be coming there last." After telling them they then began to head to it.

Minutes Later

While the three walked, they began to check out some of the outdoor animals along the way such as the Elephants, Bears, Tigers, Lions, Leopards, and many others like Giraffes and Koala Bears, before making it to what looked to be the Gorilla Enclosure which was the same building just like the one on the map.

"Well looks like we're here dudes." As Luna told them with a grin as they began to head towards the double doors as Lincoln told them. "I think if we head in now we should be able to see the others here soon." While he told them as they head inside they were unaware by the rest of the family as they were coming towards the building as well.

Meanwhile

Inside of the Enclosure Lincoln, Leni, Luna began to head down the hallway leading to the rooms that show the Gorillas in their large containment through the large plexiglass windows, as when they made it inside they began to notice a couple more animals, along with insects which were of spiders and cockroaches in which, gave chills down Leni's spine as she asked.

"Why do there have to be yucky bugs here?"

Luna began to pat her back comforting and told her. "Don't worry Leni, after this will try to leave through the hallway without the insects. Ok?" Leni gave a smile and nodded as they continued their way through as the rest of their family began to enter the building as well, as the three soon began to see a light at the end of the dark hallway they're in, which they noticed as Lincoln told them.

"Guys I think we're here."

As he told them they soon began to see the window, revealing the Gorilla's in their natural habitat in the opening in the middle of the enclosure either playing around in the hay that's in a certain part of their home, sleeping on the ground or on the ropes knotted into a bed, or climbing on the monkey bars which were attached to the rock wall that's in the center of the enclosure.

"Whoa." The three said in amazement along with the rest of the family who arrived while they were watching the Gorilla's as while looking for a couple of minutes, Lincoln, Leni, Luna noticed their family there looking at the animals as Lincoln asked curiously. "Uhh...How long have you all been standing here."

When he asked Lisa told them. "Just a couple of minutes." After telling them Lynn Sr. and his Wife looked at each other and smiled. "Kids, since we've seen everything here, how would you like to get a couple of burger and fries over at the zoo's fast food court nearby?" When he asked the 11 began to agree, smiling as they soon began to leave towards the place to get a quick bite to eat before leaving.

Half Hour Later

After they've got themselves some burgers and fries for lunch and gotten a couple of merchandise from the gift shop over at the exit, the Louds began to go back home, as they were talking to one another of how fun it was being at the Zoo, and what they did and what they saw, even while they were leaving the Van, heading inside of the house.

"Leni, Mom?" Lincoln asked in a whisper without anyone hearing as they were behind them. "Yes, Lincoln?" Luna asked curiously, whispering as well. "Could you guys come upstairs with me to my room?"

They looked at each other and nodded, smiling as they entered the house as their family began to go to the living room or the other rooms downstairs while Sr. and Rita go to their room, as they did that Lincoln told them while he went upstairs. "I'll be back downstairs everyone. I need to put some of the things I got away into my room" As he left Luna then told them too.

"Same here dudes, I want to keep the Merch I got safe."

As she heads up, Leni began to do so too as she said. "Uh...I have to do what they said too." She said as she and Luna went to their rooms to do so like Lincoln did while the others began to play or look at the Merchandise they got from the zoo.

Meanwhile

Upstairs in Lincoln's room, he was putting some of the things he got away, after closing one of the cabinets of his drawer he heard the door open and close, making him look and smile, seeing Leni and Luna who smiled back at him as Leni asked. "Linky...Who do you want to start with?" When she asked Lincoln began making his choice.

"Hmm...I think I'll start with Mom." After telling them, Leni looked at their Mom, Luna, as they both grinned as she went over to the bed and sat at it, once there she told him in a seductive tone. "It's been a little while since we had some time together like this Lincoln." When she told him he nodded to her. "I know. Which is why it'll make this more fun for the three of us."

After telling her he then began to kiss her on the lips, making her blush before kissing him back as Leni smiled at seeing them kiss as they lay down with Luna kicking her boots off, after kissing, the two began panting giving a smile before Lincoln grabbed the bottom of Luna's shirt before pulling it up, exposing her flat chest as he took it off and put it to the side, doing the same to her skirt next after pulling it down to expose her purple undies.

"You and Leni are both beautiful."

She and Leni blushed from his compliment. "Aww thanks, Lincoln." "Thank you, Linky." After telling him he then began to kiss Luna's neck, causing a gasp to escape from her mouth as Lincoln began to rub her chest softly, earning a moan from it as Lincoln lowered down, grabbing her undies before pulling them down, exposing her pussy while he put the last of her clothes to the side. "I love you, Son."

"Love you too, Mom." They told each other before Lincoln brought his head down, licking her pussy lips, making her blush and continue her moan as she grabbed the back of his head, holding him down as he continued to lick, after a couple of seconds, Luna began to reach her peak. "Lincoln I think I'm cumming." She soon began to moan a bit louder when he began licking her more, wanting her to reach climax.

In a few seconds Luna began to cum as her juices splattered all over Lincoln's face, making him shield his eyes, after she finished, he then licked the juices right off his face and smiled as he told her after licking it all off.

"Delicious." Luna blushed as he then went back up and smiled at her as she did the same while pulling his pants down along with his underwear before taking them off, exposing his member as they looked into each others eyes before Luna began moaning. "Ooh Lincoln." She said while he pushed his member inside of her pussy lips, pulling back out before going back in again.

While they did this, Luna wrapped her legs around his waist, helping him do it at a much faster pace as Leni watched, happy that it'll be her turn soon as while she watched for a couple of minutes, the two soon began to slow down as Lincoln began cumming inside of Luna while she squirts all over his member, coating it in her juice as they froze for a moment from it, soon laying down on the bed panting.

"That was great."

Lincoln nodded in agreement before they began looking over at Leni, who blushed as she asked curiously. "Is it my turn?" The two nodded as she clapped silently. "Yay!" She whispered as Luna laid on the other side of the bed and looked over to watch them as when Leni got into the bed, she began laying on top of Lincoln as she said happily.

"This is, totes going to be fun." She and Lincoln then began to kiss passionately as Luna watched, smiling seeing the two kiss, but soon after, they parted their lips and panted for air, before Lincoln began to remove Leni's dress, pulling it up from the bottom before putting it to the side, leaving her in her turquoise undies and bra, making her blush seeing herself as this, but soon after blushing the two then went into a kiss again.

While doing so, Lincoln began grabbing her undies before pulling them down, exposing her pussy lips, which were becoming moist from the pleasure Lincoln was giving her as when she began to go down she let out a gasp while making his member enter her, causing a moan to escape her mouth when she did that.

"Ooh Linky."

Leni said from it as she began to push herself back up before going back down, as Lincoln began to kiss the side of her neck while she did that, making her moan a bit more while he unhooked her bra before taking it off exposing her chest as he told her. "I love you Leni." She then said to him.

"Aww. I love you too Linky." Leni then gave out a gasp of surprised as she looked down and saw Lincoln sucking on her nipples just like he did to Luna, she began to grin and moaned, as he did that while banging her she told him through her moans. "You're so warm."

He smiled hearing her saying that and continued, while doing this the two began to go a rapid pace which was making the warmth inside of them build up more, as the seconds to minutes passed, Leni told Lincoln as she began to become more moist from below.

"I'm cumming."

Lincoln unlatched himself from her chest and told her. "Me too." After telling her they then began to cum while still moving, Leni's juices were squirting all over his member while it cums inside of her pussy lips, causing them to slow down from it before laying on the bed, while they lay down, Lincoln began to roll over and lay in between the two on his bed, panting after the lovemaking they had together.

"That was perfect." The two nodded to Lincoln in agreement as they began to lay there for a little bit together as Lincoln asked. "After we're done resting and before we head downstairs after getting dressed, could I keep your undies please?"

The two looked at each other and smiled. "Sure." "Sure thing dude." After telling him he then smiled as well before bringing the covers over their bodies as they began to rest for a little bit till they're ready to dress back up and come back downstairs.


	51. Chapter 51

At a snowy weather on the outside of Casa Loud, the Loud kids were all inside of the house waiting for dinner as Leni was preparing it, turning on her dryer before pointing it to a pot of goulash as her way of defrosting it. "Dinner's almost ready, guys!" She announced as Lincoln, Luna and the rest of the Louds siblings except Lana and Lily watched what Leni is doing.

"Uh, Leni, what are you doing?"

Lynn asked which Leni answered. "Defrosting the goulash Dad left us." Lori tells her. "Maybe you should try the stove." Leni gave a smile. "Good idea. I was worried this would give goulash split-ends, anyway." Lincoln and Luna smiled at Leni knowing her clumsiness before Lana came in.

"Forget the goulash! My favorite racecar driver Bobbie Fletcher's holding a contest tonight at the Burpin' Burger!" She shouted as a fantasy of her winning the wrapper appears. "Whoever finds a burger with a tire mark wrapper gets to be an honorary member of her pit crew!" After she finished the imagination of Fletcher, opens the window of her car and the window of her racing helmet. "I see you got the winning wrapper! Welcome aboard, Lana!"

In the blink of a eye in the imagination Lana was now in a racing outfit, holding a burger wrapper with tire tracks that reads WINNER as when she gave a pose, her fantasy ended with her in the same pose. "I know what you're gonna say. Mom and Dad left us plenty of food to eat while they're away for the weekend, but-" Before Lana finished a horn on Vanzilla honks, which she noticed and looked out from the door seeing everyone's now in the car.

"You had us at "Burpin' Burger"!"

Lincoln told her with a smile with Leni and Luna nodding in agreement before Lana went in and eagerly grabs her coat. "HOPS! JACKET JUMP!" Her pet Hops hops right into Lana's jacket and winks at Lana with a smile as she rushes out the door. "Whoo-hoo! Yeah!" She shouts as Lisa said. "Siblings, I'd like to call your attention to the rapidly descending ice crystals, street name, snow!"

"Fine, Lis. You can stay here and eat the goulash." Lana told her as Lisa rushes in shouting. "I call shotgun!" Once inside Lori began starting the Van as she told them all. "Before we head to the Burpin' Burger I would like to go and pick up Clyde and Carol first so they can come with too." Lana tells her happily. "Good idea Lori. The more of us, the better the chances will win that wrapper." After that they drove off.

Later

At the Burpin' Burger, Lori parks Vanzilla before she, her siblings, along with Clyde and Carol got out to the promotion stand as the Announcer announced. "Please welcome racing champion, Bobbie Fletcher!" On cue, Fletcher's car comes up onto the stage with the crowd cheering as she gets out and takes off her helmet.

"Yes!"

Lana said happily while her twin pointed with a grin. "There she is!" After that, Fletcher spoke. "Thanks for coming out, racing fans! I wanna give a huge thanks to my sponsor, Burpin' Burger. Let me tell ya, you can't get past the starting line without quality fuel, and mine is right here." She then holds up a burger.

"The Big Belcher with extra pickles." When Fletcher finished she then takes a bite as the crowd cheers some more, soon as she swallows the piece she ate she continued. "I can't wait to have one of you folks on my pit crew. All you gotta do is find the burger wrapper that looks just like this." She then holds up the wrapper with tired tracks that reads, WINNER. "Ladies and gentlemen, start your stomachs!"

She then waves the green flag as a horn blares, making the crowd rush into the restaurant before Flip cuts right to the front. "Give me a dozen burgers, and try to make one of them the winner!" The Employee asked curious. "A dozen? Wow. You must really want to be on that pit crew."

"Oh, yeah. Bippity Fletchman, huge fan." Flip said sarcastically as the Employee tried to correct him on the racer's name. "Actually, her name is-" Flip cuts him off. "Don't care! Just gonna sell the winning wrapper to some sucker for big bucks." The employee soon brings him his burgers. "Come to Flippy!" He then starts opening up his wrappers as Lana began begging with her fingers crossed. "No wrapper, no wrapper, no wrapper."

Her hopes were answered as Flip looked through the wrappers before saying in anger. "Dang it! All losers! Keep those burgers cookin', slim, 'cuz I'll be back for more once I scratch up some moolah." After he leaves the Louds along with their two friends head up as they were next. "We'd like ten Big Belchers and one Baby Belcher, please."

"Okay, that'll be $25." The Employee told Lana who asked as she told her siblings, Carol and Clyde. "Uh, don't worry, guys. I got this." She then rummages through her pocket and picks out a gross wad with a bunch of stuff stuck to it. "Let's see. My gum collection...Banana peel...Owl's foot...Ah, here it is."

She then gives the Employee a coupon as he said. "Oh. One of our Kids Eat Free coupons. Great." He then stops, realizing what she said. "Wait. Did you just say owl's foot?" Luan then joked. "Yeah! Isn't she a hoot?" She then laughs as Lincoln, Leni, Luna, including Carol laughed a bit from the joke as Employee said, sounding unimpressed.

"Next." The 13 began to head to a booth as they sat down with Lana placing their burgers in the middle of the table. "Alright, guys, dig in." They all began to chow down on their burgers, eating every bite until they were all done, once they were Lana looks for the wrapper, but none of them are the one. "Sorry we didn't find the winning wrapper, Lana."

Leni apologized while Hops wipes a tear from Lana with his tongue with Lisa observing the snow. "The frozen precipitation is accumulating rapidly. I suggest we skedaddle." Lana stops her. "Wait! Don't you guys want another round?" Lynn was astonished. "We can have seconds?" She asked with a smile as Lincoln asked. "How are we gonna pay for it?" When he asked Lana told them all.

"I got this."

After telling them, Lana began to peeks out from behind a nearby trash bin and notices the coupon still jutting out from the register. "Hops. Sticky snag." Lana told her pet who grabs the coupon with his tongue, before bringing it back as Lana snatches it and says. "Bull's eye." She then goes to the counter and hands back the coupon.

"I'll take 13 more burgers, please. And I have another coupon." She then gives it to the Employee who groans with the coupon stuck to his hand. "Why is it so sticky?" Lana and Hops wink to each other as they're given the burgers, while she comes back to her siblings, both Lincoln and Carol were secretly kissing with only Lori and Luan noticed as they soon stopped when Lana came back with more burgers, after being handed another burger each they all began eating.

Later

Everyone except Lana began to look queasy from eating their seconds as Lola belches with Clyde's cheeks puffing up before he swallowed whatever tried to come back up. "Ugh. Still nothing. We have to order more burgers!" Lana said as Lisa told her. "Uh, in light of the worsening meteorological conditions..." She then burps and continues.

"...Perhaps we should follow the lead of the other patrons and amscray."

They all then saw the others are leaving with a Hefty Blonde telling some of the people who's leaving. "Come on. Hurry, hurry, hurry." The Unknown Woman said to him. "I do not like the look of that sky." Lana then told the 12. "Oh, let them leave. That'll make our chances even better. Come on, you guys, one more round." The others groan in nausea.

"I can't eat anything else." Lincoln said as Luan agreed, sounding nauseated. "I can't even joke about burgers right now." Lana tells them. "You don't have to eat 'em. Hops and I will take them home for breakfast." Hops then burps and the others sigh as Lana smiled and said. "Great. Be right back. Don't move." She then grabs Hops and steps on Leni's legs by mistake and out of the booth to Leni's shock.

Meanwhile

Lana is behind the bin again and the coupon is still jutting out the cash register, seeing this Hops fires his tongue, but this time, the Employee puts a meal on the counter, causing his tongue to hide the shake dispenser, pouring shake on the floor and making the Employee slip and fall.

"Let's try that again, buddy." Lana told Hops who lands his tongue on the coupon this time, but the Employee grabs it. "Hey, you little sneak!" He then tears up the coupon. "You want more burgers, you gotta pay for them!" Lana became nervous and said. "Okay, um, not a prob."

She then went and gathers up loose change from under the booths, in the potted plants plus a worm for Hops, under the table with some gum, and in the ball pit before coming back as she pours little change and some junk on the counter. "11 more burgers, please." The Employee looked grossed out. "Jeez." He then reaches for one of the pieces of junk, which Lana realized and grabs.

"Whoops. That's my chicken beak."

The Employee, disgusted, takes the rest, puts it in the register, and gives Lana the burgers as he asked. "Are you guys almost done? I wanna get outta here. I rode my bike to work." Lana tells him. "Don't worry. We'll be leaving soon. I got a great feeling about this batch." After saying that she then heads back to the others.

Minutes Later

All the wrappers are unwrapped as the 13 began to look through them before Lincoln broke the silence. "Sorry, Lana. I don't have it." Luna tells her. "Me neither, dude." Luan tells her as well. "Same here. I guess that's a wrap!" Luan laughs and realizes the bad timing. "Oh. Sorry." Only one wrapper left, which Lana opens it up, revealing it's not the winner.

"Dang it. I guess I'm not gonna be on Bobbie Fletcher's pit crew." Leni becomes grossed out. "Ew. Someone wrapped my burger in this dirty old rag." It's revealed Leni actually is holding the winning wrapper, which Lana is overjoyed of and shouts. "LENI! YOU FOUND IT! YOU FOUND IT!" She then takes it and laughs. "Finally." The Employee said as he puts on his helmet and closes up the counter.

Lana laughs some more. "Finding this wrapper means the world to me. Thanks for all your help, guys." They all smiled as Lynn said. "Alright, now let's get home so I can let 'em rip in privacy." Lucy gags to Luna and Luan. "Can I bunk with you guys tonight?" As They're about to leave, Leni opens the door and walks into some white stuff, making her siblings gasp.

"Oops. This must be the closet where they keep their snow." Lincoln then tells her. "No, Leni. We're snowed in." Outside shows that they are indeed trapped as the snow has covered the entire building up to it's roof. "Aw, man. Are we gonna be stuck here all night?" Luna asked worriedly as the Employee was devastated. "No! I just worked a 12-hour shift! I can't take another second in this greasy dungeon!"

He then tries to cycle his way through the snow, but it's useless, the kids pull him out and put him in a chair. "Sorry, buddy, there's snow way out!" Luan said as she, Lincoln, Leni, Luna and Carol giggled at the joke before the Employee starts crying, suddenly, a loud engine is heard and some tires screech, causing a thud, and it turns out to be Flip.

"Guess who just earned a bunch of cheddar digging stranded suckers out of the snow?"

Flip said as he holds out his money. "Lay a dozen burgers on me, bicycle boy!" Lana tells him. "You can save your cheddar. I already found the winning wrapper." Flip is surprised. "What?! Bull hockey! That baby was gonna make me a fortune! I'm out!" Before he left Lana stopped him. "Flip, wait! Can you give us a ride home? We're stuck here."

"Stuck, are ya? I can help you out...For a price. Let's say, uh, I don't know...One winning wrapper?" Lana tells him. "What? No way! Guys, we worked so hard for this. I'll get us home, I promise." Flip then tells them. "Suit yourself, but this offer expires the second that door hits my keister." After saying that The employee latches onto Flip.

When Flip noticed the Employee began to speak frantically. "Wait! I'll give you anything! My employee discount!" Flip smiled and told him. "Throw in a jumbo sack of curly fries and you got a deal." The Employee runs off and grabs the sack of curly fries and runs out shouting happily. "I'm free!"

"Catch ya on the Flip-side!" Flip said to the Louds and their friends before leaving. "Well, I hope you know what you're doing, Lana, because I am literally not sleeping on hamburger wrappers." Said, Lori, as Clyde nodded in agreement to her including Carol as Lana told them. "No worries. Flip's truck cleared the path, so we just need to make it to Vanzilla."

Soon as she said that, Flip's truck backs right into the restaurant. "Whoops!" Flip said sarcastically, doing that on purpose as he drives off making more snowfall and blocks the exit, making the kids groan. "Guys, I got this. Trust me. I'll get us out." She then looks behind the counter and finds some fry scoops.

"And I know just how to do it."

Lana soon began digging through the snow with the fry scoops and smells something. "Leaky gas and old string cheese." She then sniffs some more. "We're close to Vanzilla. Charles has been giving me bloodhound lessons." She told the 12 as she digs all the way to one of Vanzilla's doors. "There you are, old girl! I'll have you out in a jiffy." She then unearths Vanzilla.

"Hey, guys! We're going home!" When the 12 heard this, they all began to look, including Carol and Lori after they finished kissing one another secretly, making them smile as they head out towards and in Vanzilla. "You literally did it, Lana!" The Twin smiled. "Thanks." The others then cheer for her. "Ha. And you guys wanted me to give my wrapper to Flip."

Lori tries to start the engine up, but it doesn't start, making Lana hum and said while she goes to the front of Vanzilla. "Hmm...Better check the engine block." She then opens the hood and looked both surprised and confused. "Of ice?" Revealing the engine is frozen solid, the others began to groan as her Twin told her.

"If you'd just let Flip give us a ride, we'd be home by now!" Lori groans while looking at her phone. "There's no signal here! I'm gonna warm up inside and use the landline!" After telling them they all then began to go back to the restaurant as Lana said to her pet. "Don't worry, Hops. We'll figure this out." She then gets an idea. "I know just the thing."

She then goes inside and brings back something. "Burger warming lamp!" She said before turning it on, but it short circuits and causes a blackout in the restaurant. "Dang it."

Later

After a couple of minutes, the kids were shivering in the dark as Lori said. "No signal. No landline. Our parents have no idea where we are. I feel like we're all alone." Lola then tells her. "Feeling alone is the least of our problems! I'm so cold I can't feel my tushie!" Lincoln then said. "Come on, guys. We need to stay positive. We could be here all night." Hops notice this and hop to Lana, getting her attention while she's trying to defrost the engine.

"Hops, not now. We'll play later." He then grabs her and leads her back to the restaurant. "Hops." He begins to show her the condition her siblings are in including Carol and Clyde as Lily starts coughing. "Oh, poor thing. I'll keep you warm." As Lori did that, Leni showed everyone the napkins she put together. "I made cute shawls. Who wants one?"

Lincoln and Luna smiled as Lola told her. "I'd rather freeze my tushie off than be seen wearing n-n-napkins." Lucy then told everyone. "If we huddle together and conserve our dwindling body heat, we may be able to stave off hypothermia." They then all huddle up as Lucy: realized. "I forgot how much I hate huddling."

"Aw, man. I've been so selfish."

Soon after sating that in guilt, Lana began to give a stern look, knowing what she must do what's right as she began to crawl back from the snow tunnel she made before heading out to get help.

Later

A rumbling occurs and in comes what looks like a snow monster, making Lana's siblings along with Clyde and Carol scream in horror, but it shakes and reveals to be Flip. "Flip? What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked before Lana appeared behind him. "I tracked him down. I just followed the smell of curly fries and B.O."

"You went out in these conditions? You could have lost a digit to frostbite." Lana tells them. "I had to. I couldn't let you guys suffer all night because of me. So now Flip will take us home." He smiled and held a hand out. "Right after I get that wrapper." Lana reluctantly hands the wrapper over to Flip, to everyone's shock.

Seeing that happen Lincoln told Lana. "We know how much that wrapper meant to you. Thanks for giving it up and getting us out of here." He then hugs Lana as the others join in the hug as well. "Thanks, Lans." Lynn told her as Luna said. "Mighty dece of you." Luan then said. "We know how much this means to you, Lana."

Minutes Later

Flip's truck is pushing through the snow when they notice someone else out there in the middle of this weather. "Well, lookie here, another sucker." It's soon revealed to be Bobbie Fletcher as Flip just drives right past her, which she noticed. "Sit tight, chief! I'll be back for you later!"

"Wait! That's Bobbie Fletcher! Stop, Flip! We have to help her!" Flip sighs and backs up to Fletcher's car and Lana gets out to her hero. "Excuse me, Ms. Fletcher? What happened?" When she asked Fletcher began to explain. "Engine died. This baby can hit 210 in the straightaway, but throw a little snow at her and she conks out." Lana looks at the engine. "Mind if I-"

Before she finished Bobbie Fletcher told her. "It's all yours." Lana smiled and then cracked her fingers as she began working on the engine, soon after she stopped she told the racer. "See if she'll turn over now." Fletcher tries it and it works. "Dang. My pit crew isn't even that fast. What's your name, sport?"

"Lana Loud."

Lana said proudly as Fletcher said with a smile. "Well, thank you, Lana Loud." She then gives Lana her business card. "Give me a call when you have the time. I could use someone like you on my team." Lana smiled and said happily. "Wow! Thanks!" She then goes back into Flip's truck while her siblings, including Clyde and Carol cheer. "Way to go, Lana." Flip who's unimpressed rolls down his window.

"Hey, Blippity Fletchman! She may have fixed your car, but I'm the one who brought her here. How about a little something for me?" Disliking his attitude Bobbie Fletcher smiled telling him as she gets in her car. "Coming right up, pal." She then revs up her engine and speeds off, blasting some snow all over Flip.

Later

Back at Casa Loud at night, the Louds were all getting ready for bed, along with Carol and Clyde since Flip refused to bring them back to their homes separately, as it would also be impossible for them to get back home on foot through mountains of snow, while almost everyone was already in bed, Luan who was about to go to bed, noticed her and Luna's bedroom door open, revealing Carol.

"Oh, hi Carol," Luan said with a smile as Carol greeted back too. "Hi, Luan." She then asked curiously. "Is it ok if I bunk with you and Luna tonight? I would sleep in Lori's room, but Clyde already going to sleep in there." When she asked Luan nodded. "Sure. Also, it's just me tonight. Luna went to Lincoln's room to sleep with him and Leni."

Hearing this, Carol began to give a smile now knowing now it will be just her and Luan in the room tonight. "Cool." After saying that Carol closed the door and began to head over to Luan who moved to the side to allow Carol some room to share the bed, once they were laying down, the two then began to lay down, but before they could go to sleep, Carol had an idea and said as she sat up.

"Hey, Luan. Sleepy?"

When she asked, Luan hummed and sat up as well and shook her head. "No. I usually go to sleep, but for some reason, I can't tonight?" Carol then smiled and asked. "Would you like me to help you get some sleep?" Luan looked at her and gave a small smile.

"Sure." After saying that, Luan is surprised when she felt a pair of lips touch hers, revealing that Carol had kissed her, causing them to blush as Luan began to close her eyes and kiss Carol back, during the kiss the two began to strip each other from their clothes as Luan pulled Carol's skirt down and off before pulling her top off, making them break their kiss for the moment, once that was done Carol was soon in her purple bra and undies.

Carol then gave a smile. "My turn." She said as she began to grab the bottom of Luan's shirt, pulling it up as well while getting Luan's arms and head through the holes of her shirt before taking off her skirt next, pulling it down, revealing her yellow undies, soon after doing that the two then put their clothes on the floor and smiled at one another. "I love you."

"I love you too." They said to one another before kissing again while removing their undergarments as Carol began to pull Luan's undies down before dropping on the floor with the rest of their clothes as Luan did the same to Carol's after unhooking her bra before pulling it can her undies off, leaving them nude.

Soon after doing that the two then began to lay down on the be with Carol laying below Luan, during their kissing, Luan began to lower herself, making their pelvis' rub against each other, making their blush become more visible as they broke the kiss and gave a gasp, soon moaning as their pussy's rubbed together slowly, picking up the pace the more they rub, while doing this Luan asked with a smile.

"Can I do something in return?"

Carol nodded telling her with a grin. "If you want too, sure." After telling her, Luan went down and began to kiss the side of her neck softly, making a blush reappear on their faces as Luan goes down and begins to suck on Carol nipples, earning a gasp from the blonde as she said through the moans.

"Luan, your braces are so ticklish." Luan smiled hearing that and continued while they rub together, after a couple of minutes during their love, they both began to feel their pussy lips moisten as they were beginning to reach their climaxes, feeling this, Luan unlatched herself from Carol's chest, causing a gasp to escape her mouth. "I think I'm cumming Carol."

She gave a smile. "I know Luan. I can feel myself reaching climax too." After telling her the two continued to rub together before they began to cum, causing them to freeze in place as their juices squirted from each other's pussy's and onto one another, soon they laid on the bed, both tired out from what they did, panting as they looked at each other with a smile. "That was great."

Carol nodded in agreement to Luan as they cuddled close, covering themselves with the sheets before closing their eyes, falling asleep for the rest of the night after what they did.


	52. Chapter 52

In the bedroom belonging to Rita and Lynn Sr. they along with their kids were counting all of the money that's in the family jug. "1,797, 1,798, 1,799... 1,800!" They cheered the last number. "There it is, gang! 1,800 smackeroonies in the savings jug! And you know what that means?" Lynn Sr. questioned.

"We're going on vacation! We're going on vacation! We're going on vacation!" They did the conga while singing throughout the house, "We're going on vacation" regularly. While continuing the conga, Lincoln said to himself in thought. 'This is the biggest moment for me and my family! We're finally taking a real family vacation!"

His expression then changed from enjoyment to revulsion for a moment. 'Not an overnight at Aunt Ruth's, or a campout in the church parking lot.' He then grinned. 'A vacation! But getting here wasn't easy.'

Flashback One

Lana was at a Lemonade Stand with her twin, Lola standing on the barrel box near her. 'In a family this big, a vacation costs a lot of money.' Lincoln narrated in thought before Flashback Lola held up a megaphone. "Line up for lemonade!"

'So we all had to do our part.' Soon a woman walks by and told them nicely. "Oh, no thank you." Disliking the refusal, Lola goes after her with the megaphone. "I said...LINE, UP, FOR, LEMONADE!"

Terrified, the Woman runs back and holds up money. "I'll take 5." Lana smiled and makes the said cups of lemonade before both twins put their earned cash into the container near them.

Flashback Two

In front of the garage, Luna was playing her guitar with Lincoln on her left playing the drums and Leni on the right clapping two circular pans together while people walk by and put money in the purple ones guitar case as she sang. "So many places I wanna go, but I'd never get anywhere, without some dough!"

"Hey, Louds!" They looked to the right at their neighbor Mr. Grouse. "I'll pay ya just to stop making that horrible racket!" Hearing this, the three placed their instruments down. "Whatever works, dude. Vacation, all I ever wanted." Said Luna while she put their stock into the same jug.

Flashback Three

At the front of the IT offices, there is a line in front of a food truck named the Rock Taco. Inside Lori was holding a small notebook, taking orders from the customers. "Dad, I need 3 more Lynnsagnas. Two with extra sauce." Sr. appears from the kitchen of the food truck, making the orders.

"Honey, please discourage special orders. I'm backed up in here."

Sr. said, looking packed up on all the orders. Soon they dump their money into the jug, but Lynn Sr. notices one was off. "Oops. That was a mushroom." He took it out and placed in the coin he misplaced.

Flashback Four

At Rita's Dentist Office, it was 8:31 PM and she is working on a woman's teeth, who seems to be the same one from the lemonade stand. Waiting for her teeth to be fixed or clean, she heard a yawn before noticing Rita fall asleep right on her lap.

"Hey!"

She grabs the water tool and shoots water at the Loud mother's face, waking her up. She looked around startled before remembering what she was doing. "Oh, sorry. I've been working a lot of overtime lately." Just like her Husband and kids, she puts her cash into the jug. But like her Husband, she misplaced a coin. "Whoops. That was a molar."

Flashback Five

Leni was in between the house and garage running a Fashion Advice stand. Right now she's giving advice to the girl, Jancey Yates. "Cinch that with a belt." Jancey puts a coin in Leni's cup, and walks away. Oddly the same woman from Rita's dentist office and Lola and Lana's Lemonade Stand walks up, giving a smile.

"Live on the edge with a polka-dot skirt." She nodded and puts a coin in Leni's cup and walks away. Hearing another customer Leni looked to the left and became appalled by them. "Ugh, no, no. What did I tell you about wearing socks with sandals?"

The customer's revealed as Mr. Grouse, who was wearing red shorts, with the said footwear, giving a sigh as he puts a bunch of coins in Leni's cup. "Oh, only if they're colorful or ironic." She smiled before putting her contribution in the jug.

Flashback Six

On a winter day, Lynn walked up to a doorstep and began knocking on someone's door carrying a snow shovel, opening the door was an old woman. "All done, Mrs. Parker" Lynn said smiling as she had finished shoveling Mrs. Parker's walkway and the walkway next to it. "I also do furniture moving and jar opening. Keep it in mind."

"Oh, it's my lucky day. I dropped a jar of pickles under the sofa." Parker smiled saying that as Lynn puts her money in the same exact jug that her sisters, brother, and parents had used.

Flashback Seven

Luan in her clown outfit was entertaining children at their birthday party. She rolls up her sleeves and pulls out a penny from behind a boy's ear before pulling out another one, then several more after that and the children cheer. Later she puts her coins in the jug out of her ear.

Flashback Eight

"Dearly beloved, we gather today to say goodbye to Dorothy. She lived life to the fullest, whether she was swimming around in her castle, blowing bubbles, or eating rocks. Turns out that last part wasn't the best idea." Lucy said as she was with four kids serving a funeral for their pet fish, Dorothy

The said dead fish was soon flushed down in the toilet before Lucy handed a little girl a tissue. "Thank you. That was a beautiful service." The little girl then gives Lucy a sack of cash, which she gave a small smile at before putting it in the jug.

Flashback Nine

Lincoln is seen delivering newspapers, throwing one which hits the top of a car, triggering the alarm. "Close enough." He said before throwing another one which scares a cat, who dives into the bushes nearby and crashes through a window. "That should be all for today." He stops and puts the money he earned into the jug, and then realizes his pockets are empty.

Flashback Ten

In the Royal Woods Mall, Lily was sitting on a chair in front of a kids-made DJ Booth, playing as the DJ while her older Sister, Lisa breakdances at the Royal Woods Mall.

"Slay all day, girl! Woo!" Said the old woman, Scoots, who rides by and tosses a few coins to them. Lisa and Lily then put their contribution in the jug as the others did from before.

Flashbacks End

As the family was now outside Casa Loud Lincoln continued speaking to Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan. "Thanks to all our hard work, we saved enough money for a week at the Weeping Willow Resort & Lodge on Lake Michigan." The four girls cheered happily as Leni said with a smile. "It's going to be totes fun!"

"I can't wait for the 26 flavors of fudge!" Lori said as being one of many Sisters who are fond of chocolate. "Same with the horseback riding Sis." After Luna, Luan joined the conversation. "And don't forget the bumper boats."

After listening out some of the things they'll be doing at the Weeping Willow Resort & Lodge, they began to catch up with their family who is doing the conga still, chanting. "We're going on vacation! We're going on vacation! We're going-!" Mr. Grouse then shouts from his home.

"Hey, Louds! I'll pay you again to knock off that racket!"

They stopped for a moment hearing that. "We already have enough money." Luna then nudges Lynn. "Hello, road snacks?" Lynn and the others smiled hearing that.

Next Day

Lynn Sr. was at the side of Vanzilla putting suitcases on top of its roof. "Let's see, work's taken care of, Mr. Grouse is keeping an eye on the house, Clyde and the McBrides are taking care of Walt, Geo, Charles, and Cliff." Rita listed as she came out with her things while her husband said, singing.

"Just a few more things and we'll all be relaxing in the..." His singing turns to hums as he and his wife go inside the vehicle, while Lincoln, Luna, Leni, and their Sisters, minus Lisa and Lily, come outside with their luggage, Lucy came out with a coffin. "Why are you bringing that on vacation?"

Lola questioned which her older sister answered. "You have your sunblock, I have mine." Lynn Sr. who saw their baggage came out with another bag, unmistakably belonging to him. "Whoa, guys, this is too much stuff! Something's gotta go back!"

"How 'bout this humungo bag?" Luna asked, kicking Lynn Sr.'s bag. "Absolutely not! That one's very important!" Suddenly the bag opens up to reveal a bunch of puzzles, some of them looking to be boring. "Puzzles?" All 11 said before Sr. closed the bag and told them. "The bag stays!" They started to lament just as Lisa walks out and whistles to get their attention. "Enough! Stand back and let me work."

Seconds Later

Lisa had found a space for every piece of luggage in and or on Vanzilla, leaving the family, minus Lily for some reason, fascinated. "How did you do that?" Lucy questioned her little sister.

"Simple. I merely used a method of combining the elements of spatial analysis, and the basic physics theorem stating that for every object-" She then recognized her family has gone back into Vanzilla. "Don't ask if you don't really want to know." She then began to enter the Van herself.

Lynn Sr. looked at the review mirror and told her. "Sorry kiddo, we should get a move on. According to the reviews, the hotel has a very strict check-in policy. If we're not there by 8:00, they could give away our rooms!" Just as he was about to start the car Lana shouts.

"WAIT!"

The Van immediately stopped, allowing the twin to opens the door and whistle. Just in the matter of seconds, Hops, El Diablo and Bitey head out through the doggy door and entered Vanzilla. Once inside El Diablo and Bitey ducked under the seat, while Hops jumps into Lana's front pocket before she closed the door.

"Okay, here we go. Loud Vacation time! Can I get a, What what?" Sr. asked his family who respond back. "What what?" As the car pulls out of the driveway. "WAIT!"

Lynn Sr. stops the car upon his wife's shout as she gets out of the Van. "I forgot Lily's diapers," Rita said, going back inside to grab the said items and comes out with an embarrassed look. "Turns out I also forgot Lily." She holds up Lily, who looks displeased of almost being left behind.

"Poo-Poo!" Said Lily as she's placed her seat before Lynn Senior started the car. "We're going on vacation! We're going on vacation!" The family chanted as Vanzilla drove down the road and exits Franklin Avenue, soon heading up to the Royal Woods Parkway.

Later

On the street hours away from the house, an old style horn bellows, revealing a red truck with a farmer driving it right behind the Louds. "Don't let that old geezer pass us, Dad! Floor it!" The father tells Lynn Jr.

"It is floored! I-It's been floored the entire time we've been driving!" The truck passes them after he finished. "Dang show off in his hot rod." Sr. muttered in anger while the Van makes it uphill. "Look at the top!" They all did so and saw the same truck. It was already going downhill on the other side. "Come on! Let's get our dignity back, Dad!"

Lynn Sr. gives a rigid expression. "I'm right there with ya, LJ." He stepped on the gas pedal making Vanzilla start overhauling the truck as his Daughter starts shouting. "Pass!" During this Lisa began to become afraid at the speed they're going.

"Father, this is not advisable! Factoring in the angle of our decent, current wind speed, and the tone of this aging heap. I fear we are going to wind up-"

Before she can finish, Vanzilla losses control, prompting them to jump out in time before the Van crashed into a fence. After getting up from the ground and onto the feet, they went to investigate the crash and possible damage. "-Nose-first in a ditch." Lisa finally finished just as the bumper falls off the front of the vehicle.

"My baby! What have I done?!" Lynn Sr. cried while hugging Vanzilla. Soon Lana held her hand out making him let go. "Stand back and let me work. I can fix her."

Seconds Later

"Wow! Nice job, sweetie. How did you do that?" Rita asked, sounding impressed by her daughter's repairs on the Van. "Eh, it was no biggie. There was a crack in the cylinder block, so I just re-routed the exhaust manifold pass the carburetor, and then-"

She stopped, realizing that her family has gotten back into Vanzilla. "Don't ask if you don't really want to know." Said Lana, looking as annoyed as Lisa did when the family did it to her. Before Lynn Sr. starts the Van again.

"Wait!"

Rita shouted and gets out. Soon she came back in with Lily, who looks irritated. "Okay, now we can go." Just then, the farmer's red truck passes by them. "Dang it." Senior and Jr. both said before they went back inside the Vehicle.

Later

Back on the road, the weather was starting to get a little warm, causing the family to sweat from the intense heat. "Dude, it's so hot..." Luna said as she wiped sweat from her forehead.

"Can't we turn on the AC before my hair totally frizzes?" Leni asked fanning herself while looking at her hair. "Don't worry I got it." Lynn Senior told them as he presses the AC button. It began shaking and soon stops working, seeming anxious, Sr. presses the button twice. "Huh? Doesn't seem to be working."

Lana groans. "The coolant must've leaked when we crashed." She then pulls out her toolbox. "Pull over, Pops. I'll check it out." Their Dad shook his head.

"No can do. Remember, 8:00 check-in. If we stop now will be wasting more time." Lincoln looked to his left. "Can't we just roll down a window or two?"

"Sorry, but if we roll any of these windows down, they're not coming back up. I don't want to take the chances of my Van being stolen." Rita looks back at her children. "I know it's hot, but just pretend you're at the beach...Without the ocean."

Leni grabbed the sides of her dress, looking down at it. "In this? Ugh, no!" Lynn then asked. "Can't we just have the windows open?! I'm sure Lana can fix it if we ever reach a stop!"

"No, we can make it in this heat..." Lynn Sr. then pulled the side of his collar open, releasing some steam, soon becoming unbearable for him as he started to turn a bit red. "But...Some breeze wouldn't hurt. Windows open everyone!"

On cue, the family began to open up the windows, becoming relieved by the refreshing air. "This is better!" Lynn Sr. admitted smiling as Rita asked, unable to hear due to the strong winds. "What?!" She lets go of the map, causing it to land in Lynn Sr.'s face.

"Ahh!" He screams along with the family as they veer off the roadway and collided into a portion of porta-potties, which topple over like dominoes. When the family groaned from the second crash, one of the doors belonging to the Van falls off from the damage.

After taking a few breaths Lynn Sr. asked. "Is everyone okay?" In a porta-potty, someone answered. "I've been better!" Sr. became disquieted as Lana jumps out and examines the broken door.

"The good news is, the crash made the windows go back up. But the bad news, we have no door. No way I can re-attach this baby." She looked around for any way to fix the door before looking up. "But I may have a solution."

Seconds Later

After drilling in the last screw, Lana backed away, smiling as she had used Lucy's coffin as a beneficial door. "Nice fix, but we still have a grave situation!" Luan jokes before laughing.

"Get it?"

She looked and only saw Lori, Leni, Luna, and Lincoln standing there. "That was a good joke Luan...But everyone went back into the Van." Luan sighed frustrated. "What?" She then followed them back inside while telling their family. "Don't set me up if the rest of you don't wanna hear a joke!"

"Wait!" Rita shouted, stopping her husband again before opening the windows. She then reached the roof of the Van before bringing down Lily who was on top of Vanzilla, looking very annoyed. "Ah!"

After that, they drove off back on the road. Minutes later Rita looked back at the kids. "Who's ready for lunch?" Immediately they all raised their hands all shouting. "Me!"

"Honey, let's start looking for a good picnic spot."

Her husband disagreed. "No time! We're behind schedule. We'll have to eat in the car." Lynn gets the picnic basket and begins to search through the inside of it. "I got this. Sammies coming your way. Think fast!" She shouted as she throws all the sandwiches to her family.

"Watch it!" "Ow!" "Not so hard, dude." "I can't catch."

Lola, Lori, Luna, Lincoln each said to Lynn when they were hit by their sandwiches, except Lincoln who missed his. As he looked down a finger began to poke his shoulder, making him look back only to see his sandwich. "Here you go Linky." He smiled and was handed his snack.

"Thanks, Leni." She smiled as they and the rest of their family began to eat the sandwiches. After finishing Rita began to crumble up her wrapper. "Those egg salad sandwiches were delicious, honey. Thanks for making them."

Leni smiled at that. "You're totes welcome." Lynn then held up a trash can and shouted. "Trash back here!" Everyone looked back and began to crumple up their wrappers before throwing them in the bag, sadly some of them didn't make it. "Whoops." "Sorry." "I can't throw, either."

"Weak!" Lynn told Lisa, Luan, and Lincoln with a thumbs down. Not too long after, Luna's stomach began to growl, sounding upset. She began to take off her headphones while her face turned green. "Whoa, guys, are you feeling alright? I'm not feeling too good myself."

The others became queasy as well, except Leni and Lily who didn't eat the sandwiches. "Leni, what exactly did you put in those sandwiches?"

"I can't remember. I made them weeks ago."

Lori and the others seem shocked. "You made them weeks ago Leni?!" Lucy looked over at the oldest sibling, oblivious to what she heard. "What?" Luan looks down at her upset stomach. "Uh-oh...This can't be good."

"Well, I was so excited for the trip, I wanted to get a head start!" They began to groan in pain from the spoiled sandwiches. "Uh-oh. I think I'm gonna barf!" Lincoln's cheeks puffed up after that as Lisa points a finger upwards. "I second that!"

Luna shouts. "Puke fest!" She gags and covers her mouth. "Pull over, pull over!" Lynn Sr. shouts at his first born daughter while holding it in. "No time! Use a bag!" Unable to hold it in, Rita shouts. "Lynn!"

"Ok, ok!"

After stopping the Van at a gas station, the entire family left the vehicle and ran inside or outside the bathrooms, puking away the spoiled sandwiches they ate.

Later

Back inside Vanzilla, the family was now exhausted out after throwing up. While laying back, Lori looked at her Sister. "Leni, you're off lunch duty until further notice." The smart Sister agrees. "Yeah, let's just round that up to, forever." Soon the Van leaves the gas station while a car carrier passes them in the opposite direction.

"Hey look!" Luan pointed, which everyone looked at, noticing the farmer from earlier on the side with a flat tire. "Ha, ha! Look at Farmer Speedy! Not doing much passing now, are you?" Lynn taunted the farmer who didn't hear her due to the windows being up.

Disliking it, Rita looks at her daughter with a glare. "Lynn, that's not very kind." She then looks at her husband. "Honey, we should help him." He sighed before looking at his wife.

"Okay. But only if it takes less than ten minutes!"

Lynn Senior then puts Vanzilla in park, allowing his family to get out, only to accidentally kick the gear shift into reverse, making Vanzilla go backwards, unnoticed by all of them.

"Need a hand with that flat, buddy?" Lana asked the farmer who looked at them, giving a smile. "Oh, that'd be swell. The spare is buried under all these crates." He takes out a crate telling them that before Lana takes one out too. "Not a problem. Louds, assemble!"

The family nod and gather around Lana who gives the crate to Lincoln before jumping into the back. While the siblings are passing the crates around and putting them in a pile their parents were having a conversation with the farmer. Unaware to all of them, Vanzilla rolled back all the way onto a car carrier, which was parked at the gas station.

After it stopped, Hops, El Diablo, and Bitey pop up confused about where they are and where their family is. Back with the group, Lana had just handed the last crate to Lisa.

"Last one!"

Lisa holds it as Lana grabs the spare tire, hops out the truck, and gets out a scissor jack to put the tire in place. "Huh, I haven't worked one of these babies before." The twin looks at the farmer. "1920?" The Farmer answers. "1921."

"12 banger?" The Farmer shook his head, keeping his smile "16." Lana grinned. "Ha, ha. Nice." Back at the gas station the car carrier driver comes out the restrooms and gets in as the horn blares.

Still oblivious to the Louds they were putting the crates back into the truck while Lana finished putting the spare tire on. Once done Lana wiped the sweat from her head and announced.

"There. This should get you where you need to go. But keep it under 50." After putting her wrench back in the toolbox the Farmer tipped his hat. "Much obliged for all your help, folks. Wish I could repay you in a bigger way, but...How about you take some of my cherries for the road."

After handing the parents a crate of the said fruit, the twins grabbed a couple of cherries and taste them, earning a gasp from Lola from how sweet they are. "These are delicious!" The Farmer tells them. "It's all about using the right manure." Noticing what the farmer meant, Lola spits the cherries she was chewing right out in disgust.

"Yes. I'm picking up some...Horse notes."

After Lana said that, the Farmer gets into his truck bidding farewell. "You have a nice day now." He then drives off as the family waves goodbye to him. Once gone Sr. told his family.

"Okay, gang. Let's get back on the road." They began to nod or agree before seeing that Vanzilla is not there, causing them to gasps. "Where's Vanzilla?!" Rita questioned, which was answered when they saw Vanzilla on the car carrier driving off past them. They screamed in horror and ran after it.

Lynn Sr. shouted in hopes of the driver to hear. "You can't take my girl!" The Louds continued to shout at the driver trying to get him to stop. "No! That's our car!" After one of the Loud Sisters shouted, Lincoln said worriedly. "There goes our vacation..."

To Be Continued...


End file.
